Amor de cristal
by Rose Mary 1733
Summary: La expectativa de Naruto era ayudar a su amigo Deidara a tener una cita con un joven dos años mayor que él, la realidad fue otra cuando aceptó seguir al apuesto joven a su casa para comentarle sobre ello.Yaoi (ItaNaru)
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Buenas, les comparto este fic que es un ItaNaru, con insinuaciones de otras parejas. Entre ellas, el SasoNaru y SasuNaru. La historia se sitúa en un universo alterno. Puesto que esta historia ya esta finalizada, iré subiendo de a dos capítulos. De antemano, gracias por leer :3

Advertencias: lemon, Ooc

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

-.-.-.-.-

Hacía más de quince minutos que había sonado el timbre del receso. Los estudiantes solo disponían de veinticinco minutos libres antes de regresar a sus respectivas clases

La mayoría de los alumnos esperaban pacientes su turno en la fila de la cafetería. Tanto los de nuevo ingreso como los estudiantes de tercer grado se mezclaban en aquella larga línea recta

Cerca de la cafetería, en una de las tantas mesas vacías yacía un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Miraba con expresión cansina como su amigo se abría paso entre la multitud para solicitar el desayuno de ambos. Esa era la rutina de siempre, no llevaban ni un año cursando juntos y aquel chico que tenia por amigo ya se había ganado a la mayoría de los estudiantes. No le sorprendía. Deidara poseía una actitud igual de relajada que la de él, asimismo, compartían el color de ojos y cabello, lo único que quizás marcara esa grieta enorme que los diferenciaba, además de los rasgos faciales y el largo del cabello eran las calificaciones

Deidara se empeñaba mucho más que él en sacar buenas notas, la clase de artes se le daba mejor que a ninguno de sus compañeros, y curiosamente a él no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Deidara podía sobresalir en varios aspectos pero él se sentía cómodo con sus calificaciones "mediocres"

Aun no entendía cómo es que lo habían aceptado en el mismo instituto al cual su amigo decidió hacer trámites

Destino, casualidad, coincidencia…a, claro. Su padrino Jiraiya había influenciado mucho en ello, era un alivio que su tutor tuviera diversos contactos dentro de la institución, por otro lado los gastos ya habían sido solventados por él. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse, salvo por las calificaciones de la siguiente semana y estaba seguro de que Deidara se encargaría de pasarle las respuestas como comúnmente hacia

La superficie metálica de la mesa vibró en cuanto el envase de refresco cayó sobre la misma. Naruto alzó la mirada, tratando de recuperarse del sobresalto que aquel ruido le había ocasionado

-Deidara. –arqueó una ceja al observar el semblante completamente embelesado del aludido

-Mierda ahí esta él. –masculló Deidara, sentándose junto al rubio

-¿Tu enamorado?- inquirió Naruto sin darse la vuelta. Su amigo tenia meses comentándole sobre su profundo interés por un muchacho del último curso, casi nunca ponía atención a lo que le decía. A partir del: es tan jodidamente sensual, su atención se centraba en cualquier otra cosa. No entendía como podía fijarse en un muchacho que además de llevarle con dos años estaba a punto de graduarse. Solo faltaban dos meses para el acto académico y los carteles colocados estratégicamente en las puertas de cada salón hacían alusión a ello

-Si no estuviera con ellos le hablaría, hmp- comentó, jugando con la lata de refresco. Naruto ahogó un bostezo

-¿Akatsuki?- preguntó por inercia. Lo único que había memorizado de todas las palabrerías que a diario le citaba su amigo era que "su enamorado" además de tener las calificaciones más altas de su grupo, pertenecía al taller de literatura junto a otros tres compañeros suyos. Ellos habían formado un grupo de debate llamado Akatsuki, y de ahí, ya no recordaba nada del parloteo

-Sí, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, ¿es que nunca pones atención?- Naruto frunció los labios y acto seguido se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto

-¿Por qué no le hablas?- cuestionó mientras abría su bebida. Estaba consciente de que su sugerencia era estúpida, sobre todo por el hecho de que, aunque el muchacho aceptara salir en una cita con su amigo, pronto se graduarían y ya no le vería más

-Porque esos idiotas hacen que se me quiten por completo las ganas de acercármele- sopló su flequillo, volviendo la vista al frente. Naruto le devolvió la mirada, confundido por la enorme sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de su amigo

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- y ahí estaba la razón. Naruto negó varias veces con la cabeza, anticipando lo que su amigo le pediría que hiciera, no porque le resultara fácil socializar con los demás significaba que podría hacerlo con todo el mundo, y especialmente con los estudiantes aplicados que ya cursaban el tercer grado

-No- volvió a negar al ver que la sonrisa de su amigo no desaparecía. Debía estar muy confiado para creer que iba a aceptar ser su vocero

-Me la debes por la tarea de ayer- se jactó Deidara, apuntándolo con el dedo índice. –Y si te rehúsas no te pasare la de hoy. –Naruto rodó los ojos ante la premisa. Por lo visto no tendría alternativa

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó obligadamente. No importaba, de todas formas no los conocía así que no habría mayor problema… ¿cierto?

Deidara inhaló hondo. Vio una vez más por encima de la cabeza de Naruto

-Si logras acercarte a cualquiera de esos atolondrados- Naruto ladeó la cabeza. –Menos a Itachi

-¿Así se llama tu…?

-"Déjame terminar"- le interrumpió golpeando la mesa. Naruto cruzó los brazos con molestia. –No conozco el nombre de los otros pero el pelirrojo parece ser más amable que el resto- volvió a mirar a espaldas de Naruto. –Solo ve con el pelirrojo y dile que tu amigo quiere conocer a su…amigo

Naruto rió al escuchar semejante redundancia

-Entonces le diré que mi amigo quiere conocer a su amigo- rió una vez más pero se abstuvo al reparar en el semblante de fastidio de Deidara

-¿Lo harás?

-En realidad no quiero- admitió, tirando la lata al suelo para después pisarla

-Gracias Naruto, eres un buen amigo- Deidara golpeó su hombro antes de levantarse. Naruto resopló indignado

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente después del segundo receso. Naruto no había dejado de recibir recaditos en clase de parte de su amigo, recordándole que debía permanecer después de la salida para hablar con el pelirrojo

Bien, al menos ya sabía que tenía que acudir a la biblioteca y no a un salón como pensó anteriormente. Sería más fácil presentarse y pedir ayuda al muchacho. Según lo escrito por Deidara todos ellos vestían una especie de túnica negra con un estampado de nubes rojas en ella. No pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse ese tipo de vestimenta. Seguro eran nerds

Sus pupilas azules dejaron de mirar el reloj de pared en tanto el timbre hiciera eco dentro y fuera de los salones

\- Entre más rápido mejor- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras terminaba de guardar los útiles en la mochila. Era un simple favor a su amigo por todas las veces que lo ayudó con las tareas, además sino lo hacía, corría el riesgo de no seguir recibiendo esa ayuda

-Suerte- Deidara le guiñó un ojo al llegar junto a la puerta. Naruto le devolvió el gesto, a pesar de que interiormente se sentía un poco nervioso de tener que ir solo

Avanzó lentamente hacia la biblioteca situada a espaldas del patio central. Aun le parecía ridícula la idea de que hubiera estudiantes que se quedaran después de clases para repasar temas complejos entre ellos. Aunque también estaba el asunto relacionado al acto académico. Quizás se reunían para discutir sobre eso

Bajó la mochila que reposaba sobre su hombro. La puerta estaba entreabierta pero dudaba entre tocar primero o simplemente entrar. Después de todo no iba a dialogar con ellos, solo era una molesta irrupción de su parte y eso lo incomodaba más que nada

Suspiró derrotado. Empujó la puerta con suavidad y lo primero que sus pupilas azules observaron fueron unas sillas acomodadas en círculo, ni siquiera las contó. Bastó con entrar para que sus pasos rompieran con el sepulcral silencio del salón

La mirada de los presentes se posó en su persona. Sonrió nervioso, rascando su nuca y tratando de evadir esas miradas que prácticamente lo fulminaban

-Perdón, solo quiero hablar con él- señaló al pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado a la derecha

-Ya vuelvo- exclamó el susodicho, encaminándose hacia el rubio

-Siento haberte interrumpido- reiteró Naruto en voz baja. Sasori sonrió de medio lado, extrañado por la presencia del chico en la biblioteca, no parecía ser nada serio y tampoco parecía tener interés de unirse a su grupo de literatura

-Olvídalo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- abrió la puerta para salir. Naruto lo siguió en silencio

-Es que…- dudó un momento en completar la frase. Sasori lo miró intrigado. –A mi amigo le gusta tu amigo- mas idiota no pudo sonar

-De acuerdo- Sasori pronunció lentamente las palabras, sin terminar de comprender a que se debía la presencia del chico, una broma de los nuevos seguramente

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, pensando en una frase más coherente

-Quiero decir que mi amigo quiere conversar con uno de tus amigos- al menos lo intentó

-¿Y se puede saber con cual de mis amigos quiere hablar?- aquella charla carecía completamente de sentido, sin embargo Sasori no era tan descortés como el resto de sus compañeros de grupo. Lo apropiado era dejar que el chico terminara y aclararle sus dudas, aunado al hecho de que le parecía lindo

Naruto cerró los ojos, Deidara no le había dicho el nombre del muchacho, ¿o sí?

En caso de que lo hubiera hecho ya no lo recordaba. Tanto esfuerzo para nada

-No me acuerdo del nombre- admitió avergonzado. Sasori se echo a reír, era inevitable no hacerlo pese al pronunciado sonrojo del chico

-Sasori deja de jugar y…- la voz quedó en el aire cuando el muchacho de cabello negro se acercó hacia ellos

-A Itachi, perdona- Sasori se enjugó unas cuantas lágrimas, forzándose a dejar de reír. Naruto alzó la mirada con alivio

-"Es Itachi"- anunció con una radiante sonrisa. Sasori recuperó la postura. –Tu amigo se llama Itachi- concluyó con un firme movimiento de cabeza

Itachi rodeó a Sasori para ver de frente a Naruto

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja. Naruto se dio la vuelta apenado

-Porque Dei…- las palabras se esfumaron de su boca al contemplar al apuesto muchacho frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Alto, cabello negro y mirada enigmática

Sasori carraspeó incomodo

-Los dejo- se despidió con un ademan pero ninguno respondió

-Naruto Uzumaki- dijo el mayor con aire galante. Naruto abrió bien grandes los ojos

-¿Cómo sabes mi…?

-Es menester conocer los nombres de los que recién ingresan aquí- puntualizó sin demostrar mayor interés. Naruto reparó en el semblante reflexivo y serio de Itachi. Los bellos ojos escarlata lo miraban a través de las largas pestañas que los enmarcaban, la palabra atractivo le quedaba corto al muchacho, ahora entendía los múltiples y patéticos suspiros que su amigo sufría siempre a la hora del descanso

-Bueno- Naruto se forzó en dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, si lo hacía de nuevo terminaría por perderse y no quería eso. Se trataba de ayudar a su amigo y nada más. –Lo que pasa es que…

-Llevo algo de prisa- le aclaró Itachi emprendiendo la caminata. Naruto lo siguió de cerca, olvidándose incluso de su mochila

-Será rápido- pidió en voz baja pero Itachi no se detuvo. –Mi amigo me…

-¿Te molestaría decírmelo en mi casa?- inquirió sin detener sus pasos. Naruto se frenó en seco, ¿ir a su casa?, no definitivamente no iría a la casa de un extraño, era peligroso. –A menos que tengas algo importante que hacer- agregó Itachi, mirando sobre su hombro

Naruto se mordió los labios, indeciso

-Comprendo- murmuró Itachi con cierto deje de seriedad en sus palabras. Naruto lo observó ansioso alejarse, aun podía ir pero terminaría arrepintiéndose después, aparte no sabía donde vivía el muchacho. –Mi casa está frente al instituto, en caso de que te lo preguntes

Fue todo, Naruto corrió para darle alcance. De todas maneras no era un tema que se debiera tomar a la ligera, tenía que interceder por su amigo y si antes tenía mil planes en mente y diálogos sin sentido a los cuales recurrir para que el supuesto enamorado de Deidara aceptara la propuesta de tener una cita, ahora su mente se había quedado completamente en blanco, vaya amigo que era

***

Ni bien puso un pie dentro, Naruto quiso regresarse de inmediato, la casa era enorme en comparación con la de su padrino Jiraiya. Bastante elegante pero con cierto aire melancólico atrapado en las paredes. La casa parecía solitaria pero se deshizo de aquella idea, no era posible que Itachi viviera solo en una casa donde fácilmente podrían habitar siete personas y con espacio de sobre además

-Sígueme- profirió Itachi pasando de largo el comedor. Naruto lo siguió cada vez más nervioso. ¿No podía decírselo desde la puerta?

Podía, sin embargo, esa mirada atrayente de Itachi parecía dominarlo por completo, como si pudiera controlar sus acciones con ella

-Adelante- le ofreció asiento, dirigiéndose a la nevera. Naruto optó por obedecer una vez más, sin dejar de observar los muebles a su alrededor. Seguramente Jiraiya debía estar preocupado por su ausencia, nunca tardaba más de diez minutos en volver a su casa, y en cambio ahora estaba en una casa ajena, con un estudiante prodigio que debía ser el blanco de muchas chicas y la única razón de por medio era…Deidara

-Lo que quería decirte- trató de levantarse pero se devolvió a su asiento cuando Itachi se encaminó hacia la mesa

-¿Blanco o tinto?- inquirió secamente. Naruto parpadeó confundido, reparando en ambas botellas que Itachi sostenía en sus brazos

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuál quieres?- volvió a preguntar, colocando dos copas en cada mantel. Naruto negó al instante una vez que comprendió

-Ninguno, no tomo- confesó carismático. Su padrino tomaba desde que tenía memoria pero él no, además tenía quince años. Según Jiraiya no debía probar bebidas alcohólicas hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad

-¿Seguro?- Itachi vertió el líquido adulterado dentro de la primera copa. Naruto afirmó su respuesta por segunda ocasión aunque su mirada denotó confusión cuando la segunda copa fue llenada también

-Mi amigo- comenzó diciendo, tomando aire para darse animo de interceder por Deidara. Itachi bebió un sorbo y tomó asiento sin retirar su mirada del chico. –A él, bueno, tu le…

No, simplemente no podía hacerlo, los nervios lo estaban consumiendo y la mirada seria de Itachi no ayudaba en nada. Apretó sus manos debajo de la mesa, no recordó haberse puesto tan nervioso antes

Sus manos parecieron moverse por sí solas hacia la copa de vino. Tenía que mostrarse firme y estaba haciendo todo lo contrario

Apenas un sorbo y continuó bebiendo hasta terminarse el resto del contenido

*/*/*/*/*

Capitulo 2. Tú, yo, nosotros

Sus manos estrujaban con una fuerza descomunal las sabanas, ya no se debía a la sensación de dolor que experimentó en un principio, era el constante vaivén de las caderas de Itachi entre sus piernas lo que lo tenía al borde del éxtasis

-Sepáralas más- jadeó el pelinegro en medio de las profundas embestidas. Naruto no tardó en acatar la petición que hasta cierto grado había sonado como una orden, ya no le importaba, nada le importaba, solo estaba seguro de una cosa y era que no quería que Itachi se detuviera

Se sentía bien, jodidamente bien

-¡Ah!- Naruto se retorció debajo del cuerpo del muchacho de cabello negro, sintiendo una oleada ascender por su columna, recorriendo deliciosamente su sistema, nunca antes había sentido algo así. Itachi no dejaba de penetrarlo con fiereza, no se reprimió en lo mas mínimo de profanar el exquisito cuerpo de Naruto, la piel canela estaba ligeramente perlada por el sudor, los gemidos quedos y suaves lo incitaban a seguir arremetiendo contra sus caderas, tan estrecho

-No te…ah…detengas- gimió Naruto, asiéndose de la espalda del mayor con ambos brazos, aun sentía mareos a causa del alcohol que previamente había ingerido, justo antes de pretender decirle…un momento, ¿Qué se suponía que le diría?

Ya ni recordaba, ni siquiera sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo en una cama que no era la suya, debajo del cuerpo de un muchacho mayor que él y que además estaba mancillándolo sin miramiento alguno. Debía ser uno de esos sueños húmedos, aunque se sentía tan real

Las embestidas cesaron de repente. Naruto continuó jadeando con su boca ligeramente entreabierta, su respiración seguía igual de agitada y sus cabellos dorados se adherían a su frente. Todo le pareció confuso de nuevo, ¿Por qué se había detenido?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar cuando sintió la húmeda lengua ajena recorriendo su abdomen, trazando figuras imaginarias sobre él, excitándolo aun más… si es que eso era posible

Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, los espasmos cada vez eran más intensos y placenteros. Sus manos sujetaron el cabello negro de Itachi, una sutil indirecta de que se detuviera

Itachi dejo de lado las suaves lamidas para retomar las embestidas. Naruto arqueó su espalda con la primera dura penetración que dio comienzo a muchas otras. No opuso ninguna resistencia cuando Itachi lo tomó de las caderas para apoyarlas contra las suyas, permitió que acariciara su piel y besara su cuello con lascivia, se sentía en el cielo, no, estaba en el cielo

Ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de masajear su miembro cuando este comenzó a dolerle por la potente erección que se había formado varios minutos atrás, el roce de ambas pieles se encargaba de ello

Lo único audible dentro de aquella oscura habitación eran los frecuentes gemidos y jadeos de ambas partes, aunado al odioso rechinido de la cama

Las manos de Itachi dejaron de sujetar la cadera del rubio para apoyarse en el colchón, el interior de Naruto era demasiado estrecho, incluso le había costado trabajo entrar en él, sin embargo ahora lo disfrutaba enormemente

El placer nublaba por completo sus sentidos, era incapaz de razonar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera continuar penetrando a Naruto

Eso era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Hacer suyo a Naruto Uzumaki. Llevaba cerca de dos meses observándolo, no sintió ningún remordimiento de haberle mentido antes, el único nombre que permanecía perfectamente lucido en su memoria era el de él. No recordaba y no tenia porque recordar el nombre de algún estudiante, así fuera de primer ingreso o cursara el mismo grado que él. No era necesario, eran simples nimiedades, idioteces sin sentido

Procuraba elegir siempre una mesa cercana a la del chico rubio para poder deleitarse por lo menos viéndolo a la distancia. Esa sonrisa lo había encantado desde que la presenció en la cafetería, una tarde del lunes que, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, se decidió a ir él mismo a comprar el almuerzo. Y entonces lo vio, los hermosos ojos azules parecieron coquetearle al primer suave pestañeo, la sonrisa adornaba su lindo rostro junto a aquellas marcas simétricas en sus mejillas, ese día adjudicó la apariencia del chico con la de un zorro, o un gato quizá. Una idea absurda, completamente irracional e inverosímil pero así le pareció en primera instancia

Con un gemido más pronunciado, Naruto se dispuso a rasguñar con suavidad la espalda de Itachi. Estaba a punto de correrse, su respiración se encontraba al límite al igual que su cuerpo. Inconscientemente jadeó el nombre de Itachi cuando una nueva corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo, teniendo así el orgasmo entre ambos vientres

Relajó sus músculos, separando aun más las piernas para que Itachi continuara penetrándolo. Su mirada se enfocó en el techo pero la habitación entera parecía dar vueltas junto con ellos dos, no era así, solo eran los estragos del alcohol. Sabía perfectamente que no debía tomarlo y sin embargo lo hizo

Escuchó la voz ronca de Itachi nombrándolo mientras lo embestía cada vez más rápido y profundo, Itachi arremetió un par de veces más antes de llegar al clímax, impregnando el interior de Naruto con su semen, tal como quería

Las facciones de Naruto se alteraron al sentir el viscoso líquido caliente escurrir de su entrada una vez que Itachi se dispuso a salir de él. Trató de levantarse pero se sentía cansado, demasiado

Optó por darse la vuelta sobre el colchón, buscando una posición más cómoda para dormir, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se cerraron

Itachi lo miró en silencio unos segundos. Su ritmo cardiaco seguía descontrolado pero no se arrepentía para nada de haber intimado con Naruto. Lo único que le inquietaba era la reacción del chico al despertar, no lo había forzado a tener relaciones, Naruto se entrego a él deliberadamente...después de haberse bebido como tres copas de vino tinto

Acicaló su cabello hacia atrás, tomó la sabana para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto. No era momento para arrepentirse, tal vez no fue el mejor método para tratar de olvidarse de él, de sacárselo de la cabeza de una vez por todas. Porque estaba consciente de que pronto seria el acto académico, dos meses mas y no volvería a ver a ninguno de sus compañeros de curso, tampoco podría presenciar la hermosa y radiante sonrisa de Naruto durante los descansos, ese sin duda era su momento predilecto del día, a pesar de que se limitaba a observarle desde lejos, con eso se conformaba, pero ahora que iba a salir tenía que olvidarse por completo de él

Los consejos de Hidan no eran infalibles después de todo. De hecho, la atracción por Naruto seguía indemne, no se trataba de una simple calentura como su amigo le comentó con seguridad, no era eso, verdaderamente le gustaba Naruto, y él en cambio…se había aprovechado de él

Tamborileó los dedos contra el marco de la puerta, sin terminar de decidirse por despertar a Naruto y acompañarlo a su casa o esperar un poco a que el chico descansará y se le pasara un poco el alcohol, lo más prudente era esperar

Se encaminó al ropero para tomar una toalla, primero se ducharía y ya después se las arreglaría para hablar con Naruto

***

Sintió como tocaban su hombro con insistencia, se removió entre las sabanas, cubriéndose completamente con ellas, aun estaba cansado, tenía mucho sueño y no entendía porque se empeñaban en querer despertarlo

-Cinco minutos más- murmuró fastidiado, pero el molesto contacto sobre su cuerpo no cesó. ¿Por qué Jiraiya no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo un poco?, siempre se quejaba por su interminable energía, y ahora que pretendía descansar un momento no lo dejaba en paz, vaya anciano tan mas extraño

-Naruto- la cabeza aun le daba vueltas pero pudo identificar aquella voz en su oído. No se trataba de Jiraiya. Se quitó las sabanas de golpe para encontrarse con el meditabundo semblante de…

-"¿Itachi?"- se levantó alarmado de la cama, sin dejar de apuntar al apuesto muchacho de ojos escarlata. El aludido suspiró, forzó una sonrisa que no apareció. -¿Qué haces en mi casa?- preguntó confundido, parpadeó en reiteradas ocasiones, sin terminar de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, quizás aun estaba dormido y solo se trataba de otro de esos sueños lucidos que suelen dejarte esa sensación de estar viviendo lo que ocurre en tu subconsciente, si eso era

-No estoy en tu casa, Naruto- esta vez consiguió sonreír sin tener que esforzarse, Hidan siempre le echaba en cara lo distraído que era Naruto al no darse cuenta de su presencia a la hora del descanso, ahora apoyaba su teoría. –Tu estas en la mía- agregó, contemplando como Naruto miraba apenado su fisionomía en el espejo a sus espaldas, ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba desnudo

El rostro de Naruto pareció palidecer momentáneamente al reparar en las prendas de ropa esparcidas en el suelo, a un costado de la cama. Era su uniforme y él estaba desnudo en la casa de Itachi

-No - su corazón dio un vuelco al percatarse de lo sucedido. Había accedido a acostarse con un muchacho cuyo apellido ni siquiera conocía

-Déjame explicarte- masculló Itachi, indagando mentalmente por donde sería apropiado comenzar a justificar sus acciones, no, definitivamente no tenía justificación alguna, estaba plenamente consciente cuando comenzó a toquetear a Naruto en el comedor, aun cuando lo cargó con mucha dificultad hasta su recamara para después saciarse con su cuerpo, desde cualquier ángulo estaba mal visto

-Esto…- Naruto se precipitó a recoger la ropa del suelo, negándose rotundamente a mantener contacto visual con Itachi, se sentía sumamente apenado y confundido

-Escucha- Itachi se ofreció a ayudarlo a juntar la camisa que se encontraba cerca de él. Estaba por entregarla cuando Naruto se la arrebató de las manos. –A mi me…

Naruto alzó la mirada, sus labios habían comenzado a temblar pero se negaba a llorar. Había sido su culpa. Solo recordaba haber estado muy nervioso, terriblemente nervioso y con la confesión de…

La saliva se atoró en su garganta al recordar a su amigo

-Esto no pasó, n-no debió pasar- terminó de ponerse los pantalones con mucho esfuerzo. Se tambaleó hasta la puerta para salir pero Itachi lo tomó nuevamente de los hombros, ¿es que no entendía que quería largarse?

-Naruto…- profirió con suavidad, el aludido se dio la vuelta sumamente enfadado

-Cállate, solo déjame regresar a mi casa- bajó la mirada, situando su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta. Itachi le sonrió a medias

-Esa es la puerta del ropero- le aclaró enseguida. Naruto se maldijo mentalmente al corroborar lo dicho por Itachi. –Déjame te acompaño a tu casa y de paso te explico

-No- pero Naruto lo empujó con molestia para dirigirse esta vez a la salida. Estaba desorientado al salir del cuarto pero pronto se orientó por el aroma a alcohol proveniente de la planta baja. Se sujetó del barandal para forzarse a bajar con cuidado los escalones. Era una burla que Itachi se mostrara más amable con él cuando anteriormente se había portado serio y frio. Seguramente era otro de sus planes para llevárselo a la cama, él no era así, solo fue un error, solo eso

Un error irremediable

***

Naruto había llegado a su casa dos horas más tarde de lo usual. Afortunadamente Jiraiya estaba fuera y eso en parte le alivió bastante, después de constatar en la nota de la nevera que su padrino volvería hasta entrada la noche. Se decidió por dormir otro poco, su mente era un revoltijo de ideas estúpidas

Se negó a contestar el teléfono luego de que reparara en el numero que mostraba el identificador, era Deidara, ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle?

No podía llegarle con aquella vulgar premisa de haber tenido sexo con Itachi, ni siquiera sabía cómo carajo pasó. No quiso que Itachi le dijera por miedo a recordar detalles, solo quería olvidarlo todo, hacer como que nada sucedió y seguir adelante

Siempre podría ignorar los constantes reclamos de su amigo en torno a su fallida misión de ayudarlo a conseguirse un novio. No era su obligación, simplemente le mentiría, aunque no sabía muy bien como, sería lógico que Deidara se enterara de ello tarde o temprano, especialmente porque no acordó nada con Itachi respecto a lo ocurrido, no recordaba ni haberle mencionado a Deidara durante los eternos minutos que permaneció junto a la mesa con él, vaya estúpido que fue

Al día siguiente, Naruto aun seguía en su cama. Al no encontrar una buena excusa para contarle a su amigo, había optado por una decisión más sencilla, no asistir ese día a clases, al menos dispondría de ese tiempo para pensar con claridad en que decirle a Deidara sobre el atractivo muchacho de mirada enigmática

-Naruto- cubrió su rostro con la almohada cuando los rayos solares le dieron de lleno en el rostro. Forzándolo a despertarse

-Cinco minutos más, Itachi

-¿Itachi?- preguntó Jiraiya confundido. -¿Quién es Itachi?- frunció el entrecejo, lanzando de un golpe la almohada, Naruto se vio obligado a despabilarse

-Itachi es…- se golpeó la frente con su puño al percatarse de su palabras, incluso se sintió mal por no poder olvidar a aquel bastardo que solamente se había aprovechado de él. –Un amigo- mintió cabizbajo

Jiraiya lo observó un momento, siempre se enteraba cuando Naruto mentía y esta no era la excepción, su rostro afligido gritaba la palabra mentira

-¿Pasó algo ayer, Naruto?- inquirió, sentándose junto al aludido, este negó con la cabeza, una bella sonrisa iluminó su rostro

-Solo que Deidara casi hace explotar el laboratorio- comentó divertido, al menos en eso no mentía, aun recordaba como su amigo había agregado intencionalmente un químico diferente a la formula que el profesor en turno les había entregado

-Ese muchacho me sigue pareciendo demasiado rebelde para que sea tu amigo- se sinceró Jiraiya, alborotando el cabello puntiagudo de Naruto, este entrecerró los ojos, imitando un gesto similar al de un zorro

-No es mala persona- alegó, cruzando los brazos

-Tienes razón- exhaló el mayor, poniéndose de pie. –El malo eres tu- Naruto abrió los ojos en completo asombro. –Por no poner la alarma- se rió del semblante aterrado de Naruto. El renacuajo caía muy fácilmente en sus trampas, era demasiado ingenuo pero le tenía mucho cariño

-Mejor me voy alistando- refunfuñó el rubio, dirigiéndose al baño para asearse. Sus piernas aun se sentían pegajosas, era una sensación molesta e incómoda. Nunca más trataría de ayudar a alguien, por muy amigo o familiar que fuera de él

El camino al instituto le pareció muy corto a diferencia de otros días. Quizás se debiera al hecho de que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos y no lograba encontrar una excusa para justificar sus actos

En primera no debió seguir a Itachi hasta su casa, pudo haber esperado otro día o simplemente evadirlo hasta que su amigo estuviera presente. Su segundo error fue entrar a su casa cuando pudo esperar pacientemente desde la puerta y decirle todo desde ahí, y en tercera… ¿Cuál era la tercera?, ya no importaba, el daño estaba hecho y con ello la traición a su mejor amigo

-"Hey torpe", ¿estás sordo?, hmp- Naruto detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la voz de Deidara a sus espaldas. Esbozó una falsa sonrisa antes de encararlo

-Ah, hola, estaba distraído- se encogió de hombros. Deidara enarcó una ceja, inspeccionó a detalle el rostro de Naruto, algo andaba mal. -¿Qué pasa?- inquirió nervioso, retrocediendo unos pasos

-Te noto extraño- admitió Deidara, rascando su barbilla. Naruto se sorprendió al enterarse de lo predecible que era, Jiraiya tenia razón en eso, era demasiado transparente, y entonces recordó el vino…

-Resaca- dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué?- Deidara se acercó pero esta vez no obtuvo respuesta. –Bueno ¿Qué no piensas decirme como te fue ayer?

Naruto sintió una sensación molesta recorrerle el cuerpo, como si toda la sangre se hubiera ido a sus talones. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido

Una pareja de novios paso al lado de ellos. Naruto suspiró aliviado

-Parece que tiene novia- mintió, tratando de zafarse de una vez por todas de las posibles interrogantes de su amigo. Ya después le diría la verdad, mientras tanto…

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Deidara en voz alta. Naruto se apenó al notar las miradas que les dirigían los estudiantes al paso. –No es posible- frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Itachi le gustaba desde que entró al instituto y nunca lo había visto cerca de ninguna chica, solo cerca de sus compañeros de debate, aunque eso no eliminaba la posibilidad de que frecuentara a alguna mujer fuera del colegio

-Lo siento- repitió Naruto por inercia

-Olvídalo- Deidara movió su mano de arriba hacia abajo, como si aquella cuestión no fuera tan importante, de todas formas no era culpa de Naruto…si solo supiera. –Quien quiera que sea esa zorra sucia la sacare del camino, hmp- gesticuló seguro de sí mismo

Naruto detuvo sus pasos antes de entrar al salón, no había mayor problema con olvidar lo sucedido, así como de convencer a su amigo de que no había sido culpa suya lo que paso, si solo supiera que esa zorra sucia…era él.


	2. Acercamiento

Aquí los siguientes capítulos, es larga la historia pero estare actualizando regularmente porque ya la tengo completa. Y sin mas, gracias Laud de Saturno por tu comentario :D  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El timbre del almuerzo lo forzó a levantarse de su asiento. Miró la hoja en su cuaderno antes de cerrarlo, estaba en blanco, al igual que su mente en las últimas dos horas. No solo no había tomado ningún apunte de la materia de ese día, sino que además no podía deshacerse del sentimiento de culpa que se cargaba desde el día anterior

De nada servía repetirse que no fue culpa suya lo ocurrido porque no era del todo verdad. Pudo haberlo evitado de no haber seguido al apuesto muchacho a su casa. La culpa se transformó en enojo al recordar lo ocurrido momentos antes de follar con aquel cretino

El vino, la cabeza aun le dolía y ni siquiera fue capaz de decirle a Itachi acerca de lo que lo metió en ese embrollo. Si era un pésimo amigo después de todo

-¿Te piensas quedar mirando el cuaderno toda la maldita hora?- inquirió Deidara, colocando su mano sobre la portada de aquel útil escolar que mantenía a su amigo tan distraído. No, Naruto era distraído por naturaleza pero ese día en particular estaba actuando demasiado extraño

-Perdón- suspiró hondo, esbozó una amplia sonrisa para encubrir sus problemas. Deidara negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente

-Discúlpate con el profesor que te ha estado observando toda la jodida hora por si te dignabas a mirar la pizarra

-Ni siquiera iba a venir hoy- confesó Naruto frunciendo los labios. Deidara arqueó una ceja ante el comentario

-¿Te sientes mal?- quiso saber, su semblante se tornó serio

-Solo me duele la cabeza- respondió neutral, encogiéndose de hombros. Lo mejor sería no mencionar nada de lo ocurrido a su amigo, al menos hasta que se sintiera seguro de hacerlo. Seguro iba a odiarlo

-Entonces muévete- lo apuró tomándolo de la mano. Naruto tropezó con uno de los lápices cuando Deidara emprendió la carrera hacia el patio

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Naruto sujetó sus rodillas en un intento de regular su respiración. Aquella acción lo había tomado desprevenido, aunque su amigo era completamente impredecible en varios aspectos

-Iremos a la biblioteca- anunció con una sonrisa triunfal. Naruto se quedo estático unos segundos

-No puedo, tengo que hacer tarea- se justificó, retrocediendo lentamente. El edificio al que pretendía acudir su amigo se hallaba a pocos metros de ahí. Y definitivamente él no iba a seguirlo, no si eso significaba volver a ver a Itachi. Solo quería olvidar, ¿Por qué era tan complicado?, al parecer no se olvidaría de él hasta que el acto académico se realizara, entonces no lo vería más y continuaría tranquilamente con sus estudios como hacía antes de lo ocurrido

Deidara avanzó los pasos retrocedidos por Naruto. Sin duda se estaba comportando muy extraño

-Deja de ser tan esquivo, Naruto- lo sujetó del brazo antes de que el aludido consiguiera su cometido de irse

-No soy esquivo, además no me necesitas para nada- alegó con molestia. Deidara lo soltó al instante para verlo a los ojos

-De hecho si te necesito- sonrió de medio lado. –Tú te encargaras de distraer al resto de entrometidos mientras yo me acerco a Itachi, es sencillo

-Es que tengo que decirte algo antes- murmuró Naruto nervioso. Sintió sus rodillas temblar al ser tomado nuevamente del brazo para ingresar a la biblioteca. Lo último que quería era inmiscuirse más con ese muchacho de nombre Itachi, o con cualquiera de sus compañeros, sin embargo Deidara no comprendía eso y si lo hacía no le importaba en lo absoluto su opinión

-Adelante- sentenció Deidara, empujando a su amigo por la espalda, ya que Naruto se rehusaba a entrar por cuenta propia

-Rayos- Naruto bajó la mirada al estar dentro. Las baldosas color caoba que se expandían a sus pies era lo único que deseaba ver en ese momento. Ni siquiera se molesto en verificar que Itachi estuviera presente

Deidara se cruzó de brazos apenas su mirada se encontrara con uno de los compañeros de Itachi. Cabello naranja y varios piercings a lo largo de su nariz. Sin duda ese sujeto era el que más lo intimidaba. Recorrió con la mirada al resto del grupo. Curiosamente ninguno se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y si era así, eran muy buenos actores para fingir no verlo, ni a él ni a Naruto, aunque el cabeza hueca se hallara junto a la puerta y su atención estuviera completamente puesta en el suelo, menudo rollo

-No está- infló los mofletes al reparar en el resto de individuos que vestían la tan horrenda túnica negra. Solo a Itachi le sentaba bien, pamplinas, a Itachi todo le sentaba bien. Solo necesitaba hacerle una pregunta, al diablo si tenía novia

-Naruto- los ojos azules se abrieron bien grandes al sentir el suave peso sobre su hombro. No quiso mirar atrás. Apenas si alzó un poco la mirada para ver la mano de su interlocutor. Las uñas pintadas de negro lo hicieron estremecer, era él

-Hola y adiós- masculló, tratando de apartarse de aquella silueta que se había vuelto más visible en el suelo a causa de la luz del exterior infiltrada por la abertura de la puerta

-¡Ajá!- apremió Deidara dándose la vuelta. Naruto respiró mas agitado al toparse con su amigo de frente. No podía estarle pasando eso a él. Llevo su mano derecha a su rostro y la deslizó suavemente hacia abajo, como si con ello pudiera desaparecer de ahí, ojala fuera posible

-Itachi- le llamó Sasori poniéndose de pie, el aludido pasó de largo a los dos chicos que se miraban alternadamente entre ellos. Deidara dejo de mirar a Naruto para observar como el sensual muchacho de cabello oscuro se dirigía hacia la mesa del centro con porte en su andar, siempre la mirada en alto y ese deje de orgullo en la mirada, simplemente perfecto

-Ah ese estúpido- señaló a Sasori con discreción, Naruto se encaminó a la salida sin decir nada más. Solo quería que la suerte le durara más de lo que le tomó acceder a tener sexo con Itachi

Exhaló aliviado apenas puso un pie fuera del edificio. Escuchó la voz de su amigo gritándole a sus espaldas y se vio obligado a esperarlo. De todas formas ya no pensaba volver ahí dentro

-¿Viniste solo?, hmp- Naruto negó en ademan, sonriendo carismático

-Solo pensaba que no deberíamos interrumpir cuando están debatiendo- comentó como si nada. Deidara alzó ambas cejas ante lo dicho por su amigo

-Te gusta uno de ellos… ¿no es así?- la sonrisa se amplió en los labios de Deidara al notar la expresión de sorpresa que Naruto inútilmente trataba de ocultar

-"¿Qué?"...no es verdad- mintió apenado, optó por mirar hacia otro lado cuando Deidara se acercó más hacia él. No entendía porque seguía poniéndose tan nervioso por un asunto que ni siquiera debía implicarlo a él. ¿Itachi era apuesto?, si, ¿Itachi le gustaba?, no. Absolutamente no, Itachi no podía gustarle, no debía

La preocupación se intensificó a medida que Deidara sostenía la mirada con la suya. No debía bajarla, eso le indicaría a su amigo que mentía y definitivamente no estaba mintiendo, entonces ¿Por qué rayos quería bajarla?, era demasiado difícil mantener el contacto visual y no había razón lógica para eso, a menos que…

-¡Bingo!- Deidara chasqueó los dedos en cuanto Naruto miró el suelo, apenas unos breves segundos pero apartó la mirada y eso solo significaba una cosa

-No es eso, de veras que no- Naruto mordió su labio inferior. Deidara lo había descubierto y ya no podía mentirle, solo le restaba contarle lo sucedido, perdería a su mejor amigo por acostarse con un estudiante mayor que él, "su enamorado"

-Claro que lo es- aseguró Deidara con seriedad. Naruto agachó la mirada una vez más, de nada servía negar lo obvio

-Es que…

-"Te gusta el pelirrojo"- replicó Deidara dando un golpe contra la palma de su mano. Naruto le devolvió la mirada, sumamente confundido por la conclusión de su amigo

-No- se defendió arrugando la nariz. El pelirrojo era atractivo también pero no le gustaba, ¿cómo o en qué se basaba para decir aquello?

-Eres tan bueno para decir mentiras como lo eres para resolver una ecuación de matemáticas- refutó Deidara, ignorando la molesta mirada que ahora le dirigía su amigo

-Deja de decir tonterías, no me gusta él- se mordió la lengua al reparar en lo dicho. –No me gusta nadie- lo último lo dijo para sí, tratando de convencerse de ello

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudare a conquistarlo- sonrió Deidara, dándole un suave codazo en las costillas

-"Que no me gusta"- Naruto comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria, ya no quería escuchar nada mas, entre más pensaba respecto a Itachi, mas confundido se sentía. Ahora se maldecía por no habérselo dicho de una buena vez

-En ese caso el pelirrojo gusta de ti, hmp- Deidara lo siguió de cerca. Naruto detuvo sus pasos, si no tenía mas alternativa se lo diría, lo que sea con tal de que Deidara dejara de sacar conclusiones estúpidas y equivocadas

-Lo que paso ayer…

-Cierto, te debo una- hurgó en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Naruto lo observo desconcertado. –Ten, es por tratar de ayudarme- le entregó una hoja de papel arrugada. Naruto la tomó, cada vez mas confundido

-Ah, ¿gracias?- desvió la mirada para desdoblar la hoja. Cerró los ojos al percatarse de las respuestas del examen. Estúpida empatía, y ridículo sentimentalismo

-Procura dejarlo sobre tus piernas antes de que lo entreguen- le sugirió Deidara avanzando hacia la cafetería. Naruto guardó la hoja en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para después seguirlo, no, por ningún motivo se lo diría

***

Naruto tomó un par de frutas de la bandeja que recién había llevado Deidara a la mesa junto a la cafetería. Los nervios le habían abierto el apetito y lo único que pudo decidir entre los casi siete minutos que se ausentó su amigo para ir por el almuerzo fue…olvidar. Tan sencillo como fingir que no ocurrió nada, lo complicado seria evitar a Itachi, sobre todo si a Deidara se le ocurría volver a acercarse a la biblioteca, ¿y si Itachi le decía todo?

No, eso no iba a permitirlo

Mordió la manzana con fuerza, canalizando su frustración en aquella fruta roja y madura que reposaba sobre su mano. No le gustaba para nada la idea de tener que buscar a Itachi solo para pedirle que guardara lo sucedido como un secreto

-A que te estás imaginando que esa manzana es el pelirrojo- Naruto se abstuvo de dar la segunda mordida cuando la voz de Deidara lo sacó abruptamente de sus cavilaciones

-Por supuesto que no- reprochó enfadado, dejo la fruta a un lado

-También es guapo- comentó sonriente

-Pero no me gusta- Naruto frunció el entrecejo. Negándose rotundamente a aceptar esa mentira

-Lo que digas

El timbre de entrada se hizo presente antes de que ambos pudieran terminar su merienda. Deidara buscaba constantemente con la mirada a Itachi pero extrañamente no lo vio por ningún lado. De no ser por ese fastidioso de cabello rojo habría podido preguntarle directamente sobre una cuestión en particular, seguramente más de alguna cualquiera de su grupo ya se le haya insinuado para ir con él al acto académico. Resultaría estúpido preguntárselo sin antes tener una conversación con Itachi

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó cuando Naruto se encaminó hacia uno de los pasillos laterales

-"Por el libro de matemáticas"- respondió en voz alta. –Lo dejé dentro de mi casillero

-¡No tardes o te pondrán falta!- le advirtió Deidara en el mismo tono de voz

Naruto suspiró cansinamente. Varios estudiantes acomodaban sus útiles dentro de sus respectivos casilleros, él con trabajo tenía el suyo en orden. Lo único que guardaba ahí eran libros y algún cuaderno viejo de su anterior colegio

Giró con cuidado la cerradura en cuanto introdujo la llave. Estaba convencido de que todo se arreglaría si se mantenía callado, ahora solo tenía que pedirle a Itachi que no dijera nada al respecto, no lo conocía pero aun así lo consideraba un patán por haberlo llevado a la cama de esa manera

Al abrir la puerta sus ojos se centraron en el pequeño sobre adjunto con una rosa. Tenía que ser una maldita broma. Suspiró inseguro y alzó su brazo para tomarla pero no logró hacerlo, la voz de Deidara lo llamó a la distancia

Cerró violentamente el casillero, posicionándose de espaldas contra el mismo. Deidara lo miró expectante al acercarse

-Bien- profirió extrañado. –A menos que ocultes un cadáver dentro de tu casillero, ¿te molestaría guardar uno de mis libros?

Naruto asintió enérgico, después negó al repasar con cuidado lo que se le había dicho

-No guardo ningún cadáver- dijo con seriedad, Deidara sonrió irónico

-Es verdad, la culpa la tiene Cupido- no pudo aguantar la risa. Naruto pasó saliva, cerrando por completo el casillero. –Mmm, suponiendo que te casaras con el pelirrojo…

-¡Cállate ya!- lo interrumpió molesto, trataba de conservar la calma pero era complicado cuando Deidara se empañaba en decir estupideces, si el amigo de Itachi llegaba a escucharlos. Sacudió la cabeza

-Es broma- anunció Deidara, no muy convencido de sus palabras. –Te veré en clases- se despidió una vez que Naruto comenzó a alejarse sin dar mayor explicación al hecho

Ya estaba harto, fastidiado, confundido y molesto. Todo al mismo tiempo pero con diferentes personas. Deidara lo fastidiaba, Itachi por el contrario se había aprovechado de él. Mejor mandar todo al demonio, si Deidara iba a enterarse que lo hiciera, pero no por su parte, él no diría nada, si Itachi se lo comentaba seria su problema

La cuestión era no volver a verlo o saber de él. Que se largara lejos, muy lejos

Trastabilló unos pasos al doblar en el pasillo. Sobó su nariz, reprimiéndose un quejido de dolor

-Perdón- se disculpó fugazmente, abrió los ojos, apenas lo hizo se dio la vuelta

-Espera- pero no consiguió avanzar más de dos pasos cuando fue devuelto del brazo. Frunció el entrecejo al ver a Itachi frente a él, sujetando un ramo de rosas. Su mirada se suavizó al observarlo detalladamente. Nuevamente esa mirada tan hermosa del muchacho lo tenía ensimismado, su cabello negro sujeto en una coleta le daba un aire mucho más elegante y serio. Quiso retractarse y hasta disculparse por ser tan grosero pero cayó en la realidad de lo sucedido

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó fastidiado. No se tomó la molestia de mirar a su alrededor por si su amigo estaba cerca. Ese asunto era exclusivamente de ellos dos

-Disculparme- admitió Itachi, estirando su brazo para entregarle las flores a Naruto, este sonrió forzosamente, ese era su límite. Tomó el ramo para después estamparlo en el pecho de Itachi

-Te falto el vino- espetó para después alejarse

Itachi lo contempló en silencio. Las risas a sus espaldas no se hicieron esperar

-Vaya, Romeo fue bateado esta vez, quién lo diría- se burló Hidan, apreciando el semblante de completa seriedad del pelinegro

-Lastima, el chico es lindo- secundó Sasori, esbozando una amplia sonrisa

Itachi resopló derrotado. Optó por darles la espalda para continuar su camino. No iba a rendirse tan fácil, se había pasado toda la noche meditando sobre lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera pudo dormir, su mente recurría una y otra vez al precioso chico de cabello rubio. No debió precipitarse, escuchar consejos de sus compañeros fue la peor decisión que pudo tomar

Buscó con la mirada algún bote de basura cerca pero no encontró ninguno. Decidió entregárselo al primer chico que se cruzó en su camino

-Te lo regalo- masculló apático, entregó el ramo sin siquiera reparar a quien se lo había dado. Eso no tenía importancia, lo importante era acercarse a Naruto, pedirle una disculpa y tal vez, si la situación lo ameritaba…una oportunidad

¿Oportunidad?, ni siquiera lo conocía y ya pretendía formalizar una relación. Algo estaba mal con su persona…bastante mal

Deidara sonrió enormemente, miró con detenimiento el hermoso ramo de rosas y enseguida devolvió la mirada al apuesto muchacho que caminaba resueltamente hacia el patio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 4. Rechazo

Naruto cerró la puerta de su habitación con desanimo. Por más que lo intentaba, no dejaba de pensar en Itachi. No entendía a que se debía el "intento" de disculpa, si es que eso era realmente. O quizás fuera otro truco sucio para aprovecharse de él

No cometería el mismo error dos veces. Estaba decidido a mantenerse firme, no volvería a ceder ante los encantos de aquel apuesto muchacho. Además, a su amigo le gustaba, esa cuestión lo dejaba completamente a la deriva

Si estaba tan molesto con Itachi, si en realidad no le gustaba y si sabía que era incorrecto… ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en él?

-Todo es culpa de Deidara- masculló contrariado, dejándose caer sobre el cómodo colchón de su recamara. Mil ideas acudieron a su mente frente a aquel agradable silencio que su alcoba le brindaba. ¿Qué pasaría si Deidara se enteraba de lo ocurrido?

Ese día estuvo cerca de saberlo, no solamente por la presencia de ambos dentro de la biblioteca, sino también por su extraño comportamiento que derivaba de haberse acostado con Itachi. El resentimiento y la culpa no lo dejaban tranquilo, y el hecho de que Itachi lo buscara en el instituto con el motivo de disculparse lo había alterado aun más

-Rayos- arrojó la almohada cuando el fuerte repiqueteo del teléfono inundó las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Se suponía que Jiraiya estaría trabajando, tal vez lo llamaba para decirle que no llegaría a dormir. Su padrino gustaba de divertirse mucho más que cualquier chico de su edad

Sumamente confundido, descolgó la bocina

-Diga- respondió de mala gana, enredando su dedo índice en el cable del teléfono. Tuvo que apartar el aparato cuando el estridente grito le taladro los tímpanos. -¿Deidara?- cubrió su oído para aminorar el volumen de la voz que vitoreaba del otro lado de la línea, efectivamente era su amigo. –"Deidara no entiendo nada de lo que dices"- trató de explicar en voz alta pero su amigo continuaba alardeando cosas inentendibles para él. Por el tono de voz intuyó que estaba alegre pero no comprendía la razón para aquella exagerada felicidad que su amigo le transmitía en el habla

-Te veré en la heladería en quince minutos, hmp

-Espera, Deidara…Dei- pero ya era tarde, la llamada se había cortado. Más bien, la habían cortado intencionalmente. –Me colgó- murmuró al viento. Dejo el aparato en su lugar para después buscar una muda de ropa en el armario. Lo único que había entendido antes de que Deidara le colgara era que quería verlo en la heladería. Ellos siempre frecuentaban la heladería…pero los fines de semana, apenas era miércoles y además él no tenía ganas de comer helado

Suspiró, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera se molestó en dejar alguna nota en caso de que Jiraiya regresara antes que él. No demoraría, solo comería un helado y volvería para realizar la tarea de manualidades….o al menos lo intentaría

Caminó pensativo las tres cuadras restantes. Ya podía divisar el local a unos metros de distancia. La fachada azul contrastaba muy bien con el dibujo de un iglú, en cuya circunferencia se apreciaba el nombre de la heladería

Las mesas del exterior estaban vacías en su mayoría. A pesar de que la tarde era calurosa no había tantos clientes como en otras ocasiones, quizás se debiera a que no era fin de semana, entonces el local se abarrotaba y ambos tenían que hacer fila para adquirir un par de barquillos de vainilla y chocolate

Se decidió por entrar, siendo guiado por la hija del dueño de la heladería a una de las mesas. Aquella muchacha de largo cabello negro y ojos grises siempre se mostraba tímida cuando ambos acudían ahí, y esta vez no era la excepción. De hecho, la notaba más nerviosa que de costumbre, su piel pálida como la nieve y esa mirada esquiva cuando trataba de verla a los ojos, era muy linda. Incluso alguna vez llego a mencionárselo a Deidara, recibiendo el vulgar comentario de: es una zorra barata

Él no la consideraba así, simplemente le simpatizaba

-Deidara- sonrió al ver a su amigo sentado en una de las mesas del fondo. Comía animosamente de una copa de helado. Se acercó para tomar asiento, agradeciendo a la muchacha por acompañarlo. –Ya llegue- mencionó entrelazando ambas manos sobre la mesa, la sonrisa seguía adornando su rostro. Deidara dejo la cuchara para verlo a los ojos

-Dije quince minutos no media hora- se quejó con fastidio

-No te entendí nada cuando me llamaste. –Naruto ladeó la cabeza, confundido. -¿Por qué querías que viniera?

-Porque- Deidara sonrió al máximo, incluso Naruto sintió como se le contagiaba la alegría en aquel gesto de su amigo. –Por fin el Uchiha se fijó en mi- enfatizó cada palabra complacido. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa a la muchacha que recién le dejaba una copa idéntica a la de Deidara sobre la mesa. –"Oye, te estoy hablando"- exclamó alterado al notar que Naruto comenzaba a comer de su helado sin escuchar una sola palabra de lo que decía. Era importante y ni siquiera por esa vez le ponía atención

-Perdón- Naruto hizo un mohín, dejando la cuchara sobre la servilleta. –Te escuche, ¿Quién es Uchiha?- preguntó curioso

Deidara negó con la cabeza

-Amigo- suspiró cansinamente. –Vives en la luna

-No es así, solo no sé quien…

-"Uchiha Itachi", "Itachi Uchiha", ¿quieres que te lo deletree?- Naruto sintió una punzada en el pecho. Pese a que podría tratarse de alguna broma de su amigo, después de todo, Deidara se enfrascaba en hablar siempre de Itachi, refiriéndose a él como su "enamorado"

-Pero…- bajó la mirada, sin saber exactamente qué decir. No le creía, definitivamente no le creía. –Pensé que tenía novia- se esforzó en escupir las palabras. Deidara asintió, dándole la razón

-Sabia que se fijaría en mi uno de estos días, yo te lo dije- anunció con seguridad. –Lo vi en el patio del instituto y me regaló un ramo de rosas hermoso, aun pienso que es un sueño- comentó encantado. Naruto frunció el entrecejo, definitivamente su amigo no mentía. Itachi ahora quería acostarse con Deidara y aquella disculpa no era más que un estúpido truco como lo pensó en un comienzo

-No es posible- gesticulo serió, sus labios temblaron

-Se olvido muy rápido de esa puta- sonrió Deidara, tomando nuevamente la copa. Naruto recorrió la silla hacia atrás. -¿Ya te vas?, aun no te terminas el helado

Naruto negó en ademan

-He perdido el apetito- sacó su billetera para dejar el cambio exacto sobre la mesa. No escuchó lo siguiente que dijo Deidara, solo quería salir de ahí, irse a su casa, olvidar, especialmente…olvidar

***

A la mañana siguiente despertó más temprano de lo normal. Aun faltaba una hora antes de que comenzaran las clases y él ya se había aseado, desayunado, y preparado el resto de útiles escolares. Había decidido terminantemente faltar ese día al colegio y lo habría hecho de no ser por aquella platica con su padrino durante la noche

Se había pasado las horas encerrado en su habitación, con su rostro pegado a la almohada y su consciencia pidiéndole a gritos que alertara a su amigo sobre ese canalla, y lo haría

Luego de que Jiraiya fuera a su recamara a llevarle un poco de ramen para cenar, le había preguntado por segunda ocasión a que se debía su estado nostálgico y él no supo que responder. Ya no quería mentirle pero tampoco le diría la verdad por miedo a que lo juzgara

Simplemente le había prometido no volver a caer en ese estado que lo obligó a quedarse encerrado en su habitación durante horas. En algo tenia razón Jiraiya, ese no era él

Rara vez entristecía, a pesar de que la vida no le sonreía de la misma manera desde la muerte de sus padres. Estaba cansado de llorar, harto de lamentarse por el pasado, y ahora nuevamente se sentía vulnerable, no entendía la razón y no quería saberla, tenía que relajarse y disfrutar su estancia en el instituto, aclarar esas molestas dudas con su amigo y continuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ya estaba decidido

Miró el reloj de pared por última vez, ya era hora. Inhaló profundo y salió de su casa

En el camino se había topado con pocos estudiantes, aun era muy temprano pero él ya no quería seguir divagando tonterías

La entrada del instituto se alzó imponente frente a él

Naruto Irguió su espalda y esbozó una sonrisa radiante antes de entrar

Dos estudiantes de último grado observaron atentos como Naruto se dirigía tranquilamente a su salón de clases

-¡Eh!- Hidan dio un codazo al pelirrojo que no retiraba su mirada de encima de aquel lindo chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules. -¿No es ese el que rechazo a Itachi?- preguntó burlesco. Sasori afirmó con la cabeza

-El mismo- sonrió a medias

-Pobre comadreja, y ni cómo ayudarle, después de lo que ocurrió ayer

-Dijo que no quiere que volvamos a inmiscuirnos- bostezó Pain, restándole importancia a los comentarios de sus compañeros

-Yo opino que Itachi está usando la psicología inversa- terció Sasori, entornando la mirada. –quiere que lo ayudemos pero no quiere decírnoslo

Hidan chasqueó los dedos

-Ya esta, seguro ese chico se está haciendo el difícil- explicó a sus compañeros. –Ya verán como cae como mosca cuando le ofrezca esto- hurgó en su mochila. Sasori rodó los ojos al ver la prenda que Hidan había sacado, era otra túnica similar a la de ellos, solo que no tenía el mismo estampado

-Ni se te ocurra- masculló Pain, cruzándose de brazos

-Calma- le instó Hidan, dándose la vuelta. –A ese chico se le ve impresa la palabra zorro en la cara- corrió en dirección de Naruto, dándole alcance antes de que llegara a su salón. Naruto se detuvo cuando le bloquearon el paso, forzó una sonrisa al encontrarse de frente con el pelirrojo y otro de los compañeros de Itachi

-Hola- saludó, tratando de rodearlos

-"Alto ahí chiquillo"- Hidan colocó su brazo derecho contra el marco de la puerta, afortunadamente no había llegado ningún maestro al salón, apenas unos cuantos alumnos que dormían plácidamente sobre sus bancas

Naruto frunció el entrecejo, dirigiendo su mirada a Sasori, solo había hablado con él antes de que sucediera su encuentro con Itachi

-Mi amigo- Sasori rió al recordar su anterior plática con el olvidadizo muchacho. –Te quiere proponer algo- señaló a Hidan, este le extendió la prenda negra. Naruto lo observó en silencio

-¿Y?- preguntó arqueando una ceja

-Queremos que te unas a nuestro grupo de debate- le ofreció Hidan sin dejar de sujetar la prenda, esperando pacientemente a que Naruto la tomara

-Gracias- Naruto sonrió ampliamente sin tomar la prenda. –Pero no me interesa- retiró el brazo de Hidan de un manotazo para poder entrar al salón. Sasori permaneció boquiabierto al igual que su compañero, semejante rechazo no les había ocurrido nunca

-¡Que cabrón!- insultó Hidan, tirando la prenda al suelo. Sasori rió por lo bajo. –Es perfecto para Itachi- completó con una sonrisa, Sasori le dio la razón

Estaban por irse a sus respectivos salones cuando llego Deidara. El rubio miró confundido a los dos compañeros de Itachi, seguramente tenían algún mensaje para él, era extraño que Itachi solo le diera aquel ramo de rosas sin decirle nada mas, aunque así era él, un hombre serio y de pocas palabras, por eso le encantaba

Deidara se acercó expectante

-"Por Jashin"- Hidan silbó, delineando con ambas manos la silueta de una mujer en el aire. Sasori optó por alejarse a su salón antes de que sonara el timbre de entrada. El rubio lo observó con asco, aquella mirada no le gustaba. –Oye preciosa, ¿tienes planes a la hora del descanso?- era su oportunidad para ligar alguna chica antes de que fuera el acto académico, y esa era perfecta ya que sus compañeras de grupo estaban demasiado "proporcionadas" y él buscaba justamente lo opuesto

-¿Qué dijiste?- Deidara cerró ambos puños

-Que me gustaría comer contigo, muñeca- permitió que una sonrisa se expandiera en sus labios. Deidara se acomodó el flequillo detrás de su oído

-Idiota. –bajó la mirada. – "Soy hombre"- le aclaró molesto. Hidan abrió la boca todo lo que pudo

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó sorprendido, estaba seguro de que era una chica, plana pero una chica

***

Naruto dejo el lápiz a la mitad del cuaderno. Ya era la hora del descanso y aunque anteriormente no quería salir, ahora pensaba diferente, claro que iba a salir. No iba a permitir que aquel patán disfrutara tranquilo mientras él se quedaba en su salón. Deidara seguía sonriendo a todo lo que daba y en cierta forma eso lo hería, no comprendía a que se debía…empatía quizás

Aun tenía que advertirle sobre Itachi y detestaba ser él quien tuviera que decírselo

-Dei…- no pudo completar la frase cuando su mejor amigo salió a toda prisa del salón. Seguramente iba a buscar a Itachi. Suspiró fastidiado. Ojala Deidara no fuera tan impulsivo

***

Itachi miraba distraídamente a los estudiantes de primer ingreso. Había decidido acudir él solo a la cafetería para acercarse y poder hablar con Naruto. Aun no sabía con exactitud por donde proceder, sin embargo, estaba consciente de que era mil veces peor quedarse de brazos cruzados

Naruto le gustaba, cometió un error, un enorme y estúpido error al creer que el comentario de Hidan era acertado. Él mismo se lo había cuestionado con anterioridad y la conclusión era siempre la misma

No podía gustarle un chico dos años menor que él, cuya personalidad era completamente opuesta a la suya. Naruto era alegre, y él serio. Naruto se mostraba relajado cada vez que lo observaba, él en cambio se preocupaba por nimiedades, entre ellas el acto académico

Aquel ridículo evento que secundaba a la entrega de diplomas, la mayoría de sus compañeros de curso ya tenían pareja, había rechazado a varias chicas porque no pretendía asistir al evento, ahora se cuestionaba al respecto, tenía que ir, no era obligatorio pero por vez primera sentía deseos de presentarse a un evento como tal, donde conversan trivialidades, beben y se divierten con tonterías

Aunque ese no fuera el motivo principal para querer asistir, también era el momento adecuado para acercarse más a Naruto. Podría invitarlo como su pareja y después…

Negó con la cabeza al recordar lo ocurrido. Si no hubiera actuado de ese modo, Naruto no estaría disgustado, se sentía un acosador por pensar tanto en el chico, inclusive lo observaba en los descansos. Desafortunadamente Naruto no estaba en la mesa que siempre frecuentaba y él…

Él necesitaba urgentemente que aceptara sus disculpas

Echó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dispuso a volver a su salón. Miró en derredor en caso de que Naruto estuviera entre la multitud de estudiantes pero no fue así

Retomó la caminata pero se frenó en seco al escuchar la conocida voz junto a la cancha de futbol

Una sonrisa jugó en sus labios. Naruto pateaba con mucha fuerza el balón, como si tratara de canalizar todo el enojo con la pelota, descargar su rabia

No se dio cuenta de la presencia de Itachi, su atención estaba fija en la pelota. Una y otra vez la pateó contra la pared, retrocediendo despacio para después correr a patearla y repetir el proceso

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando el balón se desvió de su curso, yendo a parar a una de las ventanas del salón aledaño

El profesor en turno no tardó en salir del salón. Naruto bajó la mirada, molesto por su estupidez y mala puntería

-"Jovencito"- le llamó el hombre robusto, una cicatriz enmarcaba su rostro. Naruto se acercó lentamente en su dirección

-Yo…

-Disculpe- murmuró Itachi, haciendo una reverencia. Naruto frunció el entrecejo al verlo. ¿Qué hacía allí?, ¿lo había estado observando?

-¿Qué?- el adulto lo miró extrañado

-Debí fijarme al golpear el balón, no volverá a suceder- aseguró Itachi, alzando la mirada. Naruto pestañeó suavemente. ¿Se había culpado en su lugar?

-Creí que…- el adulto rascó su nuca, confundido por el malentendido. Había creído erróneamente que el rubio era el responsable del accidente. –Está bien, tenga más cuidado- agregó pensativo

Naruto se giró sobre sus tobillos, no quería hablar con él, solo era un engaño y él no volvería a caer en su juego

-¡Buu!- Hidan lo abucheó a la lejanía. Itachi entornó la mirada. – ¡Segundo strike!- imitó mover un bate en el aire

-"A la tercera me lanzare yo"- Sasori le dirigió un discreto guiño a su compañero pero sus palabras parecieron no tener efecto en el serio muchacho de ojos escarlata que por segunda ocasión…había sido rechazado


	3. Sentimientos contrariados

Dos capítulos más, gracias alexpotter por tu comentario :3  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Jueves, 10:30 a.m

Los pasillos del instituto estaban vacios en su mayoría. Naruto lo constató al salir de su salón. Se había olvidado del libro de biología pero afortunadamente la maestra en turno le otorgó el permiso correspondiente para que fuera por él a su casillero. Siempre las primeras horas de clases le parecían más pesadas que el resto. Estaba consciente de que la última hora sería la peor de todas…el examen, aunque esta vez no seria así, ya que gracias a su amigo ahora tenía las respuestas

Si tan solo recordara donde rayos había dejado aquel papel

Su enojo hacia Itachi se disipaba lentamente, sin embargo, seguía ahí. Una disculpa no era suficiente, ya ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería. Era indispensable alertar a Deidara sobre aquel apuesto y misterioso muchacho que tenía a su amigo en las nubes, y últimamente a él también aunque fuera por diferentes causas

Después de introducir la llave en la cerradura, trató de abrir su casillero. Extrañamente la puerta no cedió, mordió sus labios con frustración al intentar sacar la llave, se había atascado

Sin duda ese no pintaba para ser un buen día. Incluso Deidara se mostraba más serio con él, apenas si le había dirigido la palabra durante clases, cuando en otras ocasiones no paraba de enviarle recaditos sobre su "enamorado"

Exhaló profundo, recargándose en el casillero de al lado, posiblemente se estuviera preocupando de mas

-Naruto- musitó Itachi, acercándose hacia el recién aludido. Naruto se volvió al casillero en cuanto reconoció la voz del muchacho. Tenía que ignorarlo, evitarlo a toda costa e informarle a su amigo sobre lo que aquel patán pretendía hacer después de llevarlo a su casa, no le sorprendería que ya hasta lo hubiera invitado

-"Naruto"- repitió en un tono más alto pero Naruto se rehusó a mirarlo, sus manos se movían con mucha torpeza sobre la cerradura del casillero, solo tenía que sacar la llave y podría largarse de ahí, no quería saber absolutamente nada de ese bastardo

-¡Déjame!- se removió incomodo cuando la mano de Itachi se posó sobre su hombro. –Si le haces algo a Deidara, te…- alzó la mirada. La larga capa negra con estampados de nubes rojas resaltaba el tono escarlata de los ojos de Itachi, esta vez parte de su rostro era cubierto con el cuello de la capucha. Reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar el timbre

-Al menos podrías dejar de evitarme- mencionó Itachi, apoyando su mano en el casillero de Naruto, impidiéndole a este hacer otro inútil intento de abrirlo

-¿Qué pretendes ahora?- Naruto presionó fuertemente sus puños al recordar lo dicho por Deidara. –Quieres acostarte con mi amigo también, ¿es eso?- que estúpido, pero tenía que preguntar

Itachi lo observó en silencio, tratando de descifrar a que se refería Naruto con ello. Seguramente hacía alusión a que se aprovecharía de cualquier conocido suyo, como si fuera un…

-No soy como tú crees- se defendió, un poco más relajado de que Naruto no se fuera como había hecho anteriormente. Sus compañeros no hacían más que complicar el asunto, afortunadamente tenían que acudir al audiovisual a presentar el último proyecto de esa semana

-Eres un abusivo- alegó Naruto, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Se forzó a mirarlo a los ojos una vez más. –Lo que sea que estés tramando no va a funcionar esta vez, le diré a mi amigo que…

-¿Para qué involucrar a terceras personas en un asunto personal?- inquirió Itachi, apartándose del casillero. Naruto pasó saliva cuando el muchacho se acercó hacia el

-Eso es lo que quiero saber- admitió confundido. –Tal vez quieras invitarlo a comer a tu casa y luego viertas algo extraño en la comida- recobró la seriedad al ver como Itachi se quitaba la capa. Exhibicionista

-No creo que este sea buen sitio para hablar sobre ello- comentó Itachi, indicando con un suave movimiento de cabeza a los estudiantes que recién salían al patio. Naruto se apenó al contemplar la ropa del mayor en tanto terminara de quitarse la capa

-Quizá quieras que vaya a tu casa para aclarar las cosas- ironizó, endureciendo la mirada. Itachi negó en ademan

-En realidad quiero que me digas el motivo que te llevo a buscarme y como es que sabes mi nombre- Naruto se puso nervioso al notar la multitud de estudiantes a su alrededor. En algo tenia razón Itachi, no era el mejor lugar para hablar de ello. –Además no se a que te refieres con lo de tu amigo

Naruto frunció el entrecejo, se abstuvo de darle un bien merecido golpe por la concurrencia del pasillo

-No entiendo porque te haces el estúpido- bajó la mirada.-Hasta le obsequiaste flores- las palabras parecieron perderse entre el bullicio que se estaba suscitando entre ellos, a pesar de todo Itachi logró escuchar perfectamente, inclusive pudo notar el deje de nostalgia en la voz de Naruto que delataba ese hecho

-Flores- profirió, entornando la mirada, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por recordar a quien le había entregado el ramo que Naruto le había rechazado…nada, ni siquiera diferenció si era una chica o se trataba de un chico. Ahora sabía que era hombre, y además el amigo de Naruto, el precioso chico de ojos azules del que se había aprovechado…tan estúpido

-No vuelvas a…- Naruto lo observó enfadado. Itachi había colocado su dedo índice, impidiéndole terminar la frase

-Quiero hablar contigo dentro de…- miró su reloj de pulsera. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, fastidiado. –Diez minutos- retiró lentamente su dedo de los suaves labios rosados, como deseaba probarlos, sin embargo no era posible, el lugar no era idóneo. –En la cafetería

Se apartó en cuanto los individuos que se hacían llamar sus amigos se aproximaron hacia él. Lo último que necesitaba era que volvieran a interferir como habían hecho anteriormente

-¡No voy a ir!- le advirtió Naruto lo más fuerte que le fue posible para que lo escuchara. –Imbécil- tocó sus labios con la yema de los dedos. ¿Ahora a que estaba jugando?

-Buen plan para no entrar a clases- susurró Deidara cerca de su oído. Naruto retrocedió enseguida, sintiendo el fuerte latido de su corazón. ¿Los había visto?

-¿Qué plan?- preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido

-Tu libro, tonto- le recordó Deidara, apuntando a su casillero. Naruto sonrió apenado

-Se atoró la llave

-¿No piensas preguntarme por qué tarde tanto en seguirte?- Naruto lo miró a los ojos, buscando algún indicio de rencor en las pupilas azules que en cierta forma se asemejaban a las suyas, no lo encontró

-¿Por qué?- se dignó a preguntar. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería cuando Deidara lo hizo

-Alguien fue a buscarte al salón, hmp

Naruto se frenó en seco, sin duda había sido Itachi. Entonces Deidara ya lo sabía

-Podemos sentarnos para hablar de eso- pidió en voz baja, dándole alcance. Deidara negó con la cabeza

-Habla con él, me pidió que te trajera aquí- Deidara sonrió ampliamente. Recorrió una de las sillas junto a la mesa. Naruto se sentó, cada vez mas confundido. Itachi lo había citado en la cafetería, eso significaba que…

-Hola- los ojos azules denotaron mayor confusión al ver a cierto pelirrojo sentarse frente a él. Miró a Deidara, pidiéndole una explicación al respecto, en cambio Deidara le devolvió unas cuantas palmadas sobre su hombro

-Suerte en tu cita- anunció, contendiendo la risa

-"¿Qué?"- Naruto apartó la mirada de su amigo que comenzaba a alejarse rumbo a otra de las mesas. El muy maldito había cumplido su palabra de "ayudarlo" a conquistar al amigo de Itachi. En ese momento solo quería desaparecer de ahí, que ocurriera algún desastre natural y tuvieran que evacuarlos a todos fuera de la escuela, lo último que restaba seria salir del instituto saltando el muro de concreto del estacionamiento. Hundió su rostro sobre sus brazos, no buscando una posición más cómoda, sino evitando la mirada del muchacho frente a él

-Tengo entendido que detestas a Itachi- comentó Sasori con una sonrisa en los labios. Tenía que interceder por la comadreja que no acataba ninguna sugerencia de su parte. La idea de ayudarlo se esfumó cuando Naruto se dignó a incorporarse en su asiento. Lo consideraba bastante lindo desde que el chico acudió a la biblioteca a buscar a Itachi, su personalidad lo atrajo aun mas por el desplante que le hizo al fanático religioso de Hidan y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de acercarse más al chico…

-Entiendes bien- afirmó Naruto, haciendo un molesto mohín al escuchar la mención del sujeto que lo había usado para pasar el rato

-Entonces tengo oportunidad- vociferó, acercándose mas hacia Naruto, este lo observó confundido

Sus dudas se disiparon cuando sus labios fueron apresados por los del pelirrojo. Escuchó varias ovaciones a sus espaldas, sintió el rostro arderle. Hasta la voz de su amigo reconoció a lo lejos, esa, se la pagaría caro

***

Itachi suspiró derrotado, mirando una vez más su reloj de pulsera. Naruto no iba a ir y él seguía teniendo la ridícula idea en mente de que cambiaria de parecer

Tal vez debería rendirse, de cualquier forma Naruto no pensaba escucharlo y él aun tenía varias dudas respecto a Naruto. Desconocía por completo la razón que lo llevo a buscarlo, aun se recriminaba por ser tan impulsivo pero poco y nada ayudaba maldecirse por una estupidez que ya no podía corregir

Le había gustado tener sexo con Naruto, error. Le había encantado intimar con él, si solo hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos…

Fue una mala idea, fue una pésima idea escuchar a Hidan, no se trataba de una estúpida calentura, por supuesto que no, de ser así ya se habría olvidado de Naruto, contrario a ello, ahora no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Las noches anteriores había dormido relativamente poco al pensar en una solución a sus problemas, ¿cuando había tenido la necesidad de rogarle a alguien?

Nunca, siempre era a la inversa, no obstante, Naruto merecía la pena. Al demonio con la ética, no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que aceptara sus disculpas, ese era el primer paso

Se levantó de la silla, sopesando el éxito nulo de encontrar a Naruto entre la multitud de estudiantes que rodeaban la cafetería, ¿estaban regalando mercancía o algo así?

Los días anteriores no se había llenado de esa manera

Se encaminó al lado opuesto de la cafetería

-¡Comadreja!- Hidan le llamó a la distancia, moviendo ambos brazos en el aire

-¿Qué paso?... ¿averiguaste algo?- preguntó Hidan al ver a Sasori sujetarse la mejilla derecha

-Si- respondió dubitativo. –El chico tiene la mano pesada- acarició su enrojecida mejilla una vez más, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de su compañero de debate

-¿Qué quieren?- cuestionó Itachi una vez que se hubo acercado a ellos. Sasori se encogió de hombros mientras Hidan miraba en derredor, buscando al chico que se había vuelto la presa de la comadreja

-¿No te has rendido Casanova?- quiso saber Sasori, sin ahondar mucho en lo ocurrido momentos antes. Su desliz le había costado una buena bofetada de parte de Naruto, y no que hubiera pensado que el chico le correspondería aquel beso robado, no, para nada. Solo quería corroborar la teoría de su amigo, teoría descartada, Naruto no era ningún dejado, entonces ¿Cómo diablos…?

-Ni me rendiré- aspiró Itachi, sin dejar de mirar hacia la cafetería

-No creo que logres mucho avance si Naruto no se acerca a ti- externó Sasori con seriedad. Si lo dicho por Naruto era cierto, Itachi no tenía la mas mínima posibilidad de acercarse, entonces tendría el camino libre. Podía intentar acercarse a Naruto, además su amigo le había constatado el hecho de que a Naruto le gustaba él, al menos físicamente pero era un punto a su favor

Itachi murmuró algo inentendible para ambos muchachos que se miraban alternadamente

-Así no conseguirá nada- bostezó Hidan, tomando asiento en la barda detrás de él

-Buscare a ese muchacho para preguntarle más sobre Naruto- expuso Sasori en voz baja. Hidan lo observó alejarse sin preguntar nada más. Itachi estaba perdiendo el toque, no recordó que el "galán" de su compañero tuviera problemas para tener una cita, había tenido varias pero no pasaban de ser eso, citas. Y el hecho de que Itachi se mostrara interesado en alguien, confirmaba su sospecha al respecto, la comadreja quería a Naruto de pareja

Tenía que ayudarlo. Quería sentirse más útil dentro del grupo por algo que no fuera exponer o debatir su punto de vista sobre otros temas de interés. Ayudar verdaderamente al serio y altivo de su compañero

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al repasar la poca información que tenia sobre el chico de ojos azules

***

Naruto se frotó los labios sobre su camisa por decima ocasión, no, el beso no había sido nada desagradable pero la forma de hacerlo. Ahora parecía que todo el mundo lo consideraba un chico fácil, él no era así

Y Deidara había derramado la última gota de paciencia que conservaba. No tenia porque ir a decir mentiras por ahí, entre ellas, el hecho de que le gustaba el amigo de Itachi

-Itachi- murmuró, mirándose en el espejo. No lo había visto por ningún lado. Debía aclarar todo con ambos, primero con Itachi y después con Deidara, ya que si lo hacía primero con su amigo terminaría molestándose con él por lo que hizo. Por otro lado, una broma no hace daño a nadie, además se lo merecía, en cierta forma sentía que se merecía la jugarreta de su amigo en torno al pelirrojo

No importaba, lo importante era aclarar la situación de una buena vez

Abrió la llave para enjuagarse los labios. Relajó sus músculos faciales para sonreír nuevamente

Tenía que mostrarse feliz, aunque el día parecía ser insoportablemente largo. Una vez que salió del baño, se dirigió a una de las mesas para esperar paciente en caso de que Itachi o su amigo lo buscaran, ya no se opondría a hablar con Itachi, tampoco le mentiría a Deidara. Si había algo que él odiaba era la hipocresía

Hidan se aclaró la garganta al dar con el chico de cabello rubio que tanto había estado buscando. Era un alivio que Pain se ofreciera a acompañarlo porque a Sasori le había perdido la pista en la cafetería

-Como te decía, ese Itachi es bastante atrevido- masculló lo más serio que le era posible, tenía que recordar que lo hacía por su amigo, era para ayudarlo, para que Naruto se acercara en su lugar, porque Sasori tenia razón en ello, si el chico no se acercaba antes, no resultaría nada, las evasivas no son buenas

-¿Dices que tiene una foto suya?- preguntó Pain, exhalando el aire del cigarrillo. Hidan sonrió al percatarse de que la atención de Naruto estaba fija en ellos desde que mencionó el nombre de Itachi. Naruto los observaba de vez en cuando sobre su hombro, lo estaban logrando

-Sí, una foto de él desnudo- prosiguió Hidan. Naruto apretó el vaso desechable que yacía sobre la mesa, no podían estarse refiriendo a él, aunque todo tenía sentido ya que había tenido sexo con Itachi, pero... ¿Una foto?, ¿de él?

Esperaba que fuera de otra persona pero la duda seguía carcomiéndolo, por su bien que no fuera suya esa fotografía

-Me dijo que le excitaba mucho ver esa foto- rió, tratando de sonar convincente. –Lo descoloca recordar cuando lo tuvo a su merced- estaba rompiendo el código de hombres al revelar el secreto que le había confiado Itachi respecto a Naruto y como había tenido relaciones con él pero estaba convencido de que su compañero lo perdonaría cuando supiera la ayuda que le había brindado con ello

El labio inferior de Naruto tembló ligeramente pero no se movió de su lugar. Pain solo afirmaba con la cabeza en señal de estarlo escuchando aunque no entendía un carajo de lo que su compañero le decía

-Una foto ardiente y el chiquillo ni siquiera estaba despierto cuando se la tomó- las facciones de Naruto se tensaron al escuchar la misma referencia que había empleado el muchacho para referirse a él. –Es más, me dijo que se masturba con esa foto

Fue todo. El vaso se hizo añicos en la mano de Naruto. Recorrió su silla hacia atrás e inmediatamente se puso de pie. La sonrisa de Hidan se desvaneció al ver el semblante de Naruto, estaba molesto, peor, estaba furioso

Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos al divisar a Itachi acercándose hacia Naruto

-Pain- llamó a su ensimismado compañero que no dejaba de dar caladas al cigarrillo

-¿Qué quieres?- cuestionó fastidiado

-Vámonos de aquí

*/*/*/*/*/*

Capitulo 6. Sentimientos contrariados

El cúmulo de emociones se intensificaba conforme Itachi avanzaba hacia él, lentamente, tranquilamente, con su semblante inalterable y serio. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, puede que incluso ese patán estuviera disfrutando de la humillación que le había causado al dejarlo en ridículo con sus amigos

Las miradas de los demás estudiantes parecían seguir cada uno de sus pasos pero a Naruto ya no le importaba nada. Estaba dispuesto a poner en su lugar a ese idiota aprovechado, descargar un poco toda esa rabia que se venía cargando desde que despertó en la habitación de Itachi sin ninguna prenda de ropa encima

Itachi dudó en acercarse más. Los cristalinos ojos azules le daban a entender que el chico se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento, ¿tan harto lo tenía?, no. Con mayor razón debía aclarar las cosas de una vez, confesarle a Naruto el motivo que lo llevo a cometer semejante estupidez de intimar con él para poder olvidarlo, menuda idiotez, a pesar de los constantes desplantes de Naruto seguía interesado en hablarle, y no solo eso. Necesitaba resolver todas las dudas del bello chico rubio para poder dar el siguiente paso

Naruto presionó con fuerza su puño, seguía sintiendo esa horrible opresión en el pecho al saberse tomado por idiota. ¿De qué se trataban los intentos estúpidos de Itachi?, bien podría ser una broma de muy mal gusto o alguna clase de apuesta entre él y sus compañeros para tener sexo con el primero que se le pusiera enfrente. Si hubiera estado sobrio cuando ese maldito comenzó a insinuársele, jamás habría aceptado acostarse con él

-Na…- Itachi detuvo el certero golpe que Naruto pretendía darle de lleno en el rostro. Las miradas a su alrededor lo incomodaron en demasía pero no lo demostró. Naruto se apartó con molestia para intentar arremeter otro golpe, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Itachi lo había frenado con tanta facilidad que parecía tratarse de una especie de juego amistoso entre ambos, estaba claro que Itachi lo superaba en fuerza y sus reflejos eran excelentes

Aun así, eso no lo detuvo para tratar de dar un tercer golpe, concentrando esta vez su fuerza en la cadera para dar una patada. Frunció el entrecejo en cuanto Itachi bloqueó el impacto usando ambos brazos para defenderse, ni siquiera trataba de devolverle los golpes

Jadeó exhausto y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, dando por sentada su inutilidad para darle su merecido a ese canalla. Los gritos entre la multitud de estudiantes que se habían reunido en torno a la posible pelea cesaron de inmediato

-Déjame ayudarte- Itachi le tendió una mano pero Naruto se negó rotundamente a aceptarla. Ahora se sentía peor por no haber conseguido ni siquiera acertar un golpe cuando pretendía romperle la cara. Al menos se había descargado un poco, sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía enfadado

-"Cerdo depravado"- espetó Naruto, apoyando ambas palmas en el suelo para ponerse de pie por su cuenta. Itachi arqueó una ceja, reconociendo enseguida la risa de Hidan entre la multitud. Le extrañaba que Naruto se expresara así de él, anteriormente lo había llamado: patán, maldito, abusivo, aprovechado…

Pero en ese momento Naruto estaba más alterado que antes, la última vez que lo había visto estaba por convencerlo a que aceptara conversar con él, de modo que el motivo para que Naruto reaccionara de manera violenta era otro

-¡No es cerdo, es comadreja!- gritó Hidan, agitando ambos brazos en el aire. Itachi lo ignoró, se limitó a apreciar el semblante afligido de Naruto. Ya tenía una idea de lo que había sucedido. Seguramente ese idiota de Hidan le había dicho a Naruto sobre…

-¿Para qué involucrar a terceras personas?- preguntó Naruto, imitando un timbre de voz más serio. –Es problema personal- repitió quedamente, citando las mismas palabras que Itachi se encargara de decirle horas antes

-Me equivoqué- admitió Itachi, dejando escapar un suspiro mal contenido. Esta vez Naruto tenia razón, en realidad Naruto tuvo la razón desde el comienzo, solo cometía un error tras otro. El primero fue acostarse con él de esa manera y el segundo fue inmiscuir a alguien más, en su momento consideró apropiado mencionarle a Hidan como su estúpida teoría no era más que una falacia, él sentía algo mas por Naruto que simple atracción física. Realmente le gustaba, aunque no imaginó que al bruto de su amigo se le ocurriera ponerse a hablar de sus asuntos personales

-Que novedad- ironizó Naruto, regulando su respiración ante aquel impulsivo acto que lo había llevado a atacar al muchacho de hermosos ojos escarlata

-Jóvenes…

La voz de uno de los prefectos irrumpió el momentáneo silencio que se había formado entre ambos, los estudiantes aun murmuraban cosas inentendibles alrededor de ellos. Naruto no recordó haber sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida. Casi nunca lo tomaban en cuenta en el colegio, solo lo tachaban por el idiota de la clase, ahora escuchaba como murmuraban su nombre por todos lados, el beso en la cafetería y la estúpida riña sin sentido con Itachi daban mucho de qué hablar sobre él. Su reputación se estaba yendo a pique junto con su paciencia

Itachi se volvió hacia el adulto de pulcro traje azul marino

-A la dirección, ahora- indicó a ambos. –"El resto a sus salones"- la multitud comenzó a desvanecerse casi del mismo modo en que se había formado. Naruto resopló ante la orden mientras Itachi se disponía a buscar con la mirada al idiota de Hidan, ni siquiera Jashin podría salvarlo cuando diera con él

Sacudió levemente la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos homicidas que se estaban suscitando, solo debía tener en mente una cosa

Mejor solo, que mal acompañado

***

Naruto contempló con molestia el papel entre sus manos. Un citatorio, era lo que le faltaba, Jiraiya le daría una buena reprimenda cuando le comentara al respecto. Aunque debía tener en cuenta que la oportuna intervención de Itachi había sido de ayuda para que no lo expulsaran, ya que en realidad Itachi no había hecho nada cuando se dispuso a golpearlo

Al contrario, se había mostrado completamente tranquilo cuando el director les cuestionó acerca de aquella pelea. El hecho de que Itachi afirmara que solo se trataba de un entrenamiento no había convencido del todo al mayor. Incluso tuvo que seguirle el juego y arremeter unos cuantos golpes como ejemplo, mismos que Itachi esquivo ágilmente y sin mayor problema

Después de casi media hora de plática con ambos y el desglose del reglamento, los habían dejado partir, no sin antes otorgarle a él ese terrible papel blanco con el sello del instituto adjunto y una caligrafía perfecta

Aunque no le molestaba tanto que le dieran un citatorio, sino que a Itachi ni siquiera le adjuntaron un reporte, la diferencia entre las calificaciones de ambos sin duda tenía que ver en ello. Estúpido chico sexy de mirada enigmática… ¿Sexy?... ¡¿sexy?!

-¿Qué tal besa tu galán?- cuestionó Deidara, acercando su banca hacia la de Naruto. El profesor acababa de salir y su amigo seguía ensimismado con aquel papel, estaba seguro que ese citatorio que ahora tenia Naruto en sus manos se debía al escandaloso beso de la cafetería. Esa noticia ya estaba circulando por todos los salones, incluso varias chicas se habían decepcionado al saber que el tan atractivo rubio de primer ingreso era homosexual

-Basta de bromas- le advirtió Naruto, guardando el citatorio en su mochila. Deidara suspiró agobiado

-Solo quería ayudarte, eres un malagradecido

Naruto sujetó el puente de su nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice. Debía recordar que era su amigo, solo tenía que contar hasta diez

-Al menos pudiste informarme antes- bromeó Naruto, tratando de relajarse un poco. De nada le servía alterarse, ese día había sido demasiado desagradable en todo sentido. Solo le restaba tomárselo a la ligera. Aun no le creía una sola palabra a Itachi sobre su fotografía, según el muchacho todo era un invento de sus compañeros y hasta le había ofrecido la llave de su casa para que inspeccionara a fondo cada rincón en busca de aquel "ardiente" retrato suyo. Por supuesto se había negado, ni muerto y resucitado volvería a pisar su casa luego de lo ocurrido la última vez, no debía confiar en Itachi por muy amable que se mostrara actualmente con él

-Mira- murmuró Deidara, ignorando el anterior comentario de Naruto, este se removió sobre su asiento para intentar ver lo que su amigo estaba haciendo en su banca. Ya que Deidara se encontraba de espaldas no podía ver nada, decidió levantarse y acercarse para ver qué era lo que su amigo ocultaba

-Idiota- frunció el entrecejo al presenciar como Deidara daba los últimos retoques a dos figuras hechas de arcilla, una de un cardenal y otra de un canario, bueno, eso explicaba por qué su amigo había estado tan distraído las primeras horas de clase… y también lo hacia odiar en ese momento la habilidad manual que tenia Deidara para realizar semejantes esculturas tan realistas

-Ahora imagina que este eres tú- rio Deidara tomando la figura con apariencia de canario. Naruto rodó los ojos. –Y este es…

-Sasori- tajó Naruto, volviéndose a sentar en la banca. Como olvidar el intento de disculpa del amigo de Itachi luego de que le robara aquel beso, primero lo besaba y después se presentaba, vaya forma de ligar la de esos sujetos

-Si, Sasori- Deidara sonrió al notar el posible interés de Naruto en aquel muchacho que había ido a buscarlo al salón

-¿Qué haces?- Naruto se incorporó al ver lo que su amigo hacia con aquellas figuras de arcilla. No que se lo imaginara pero tampoco era necesario que se lo explicara de esa forma

-"Oh si Sasori"- se burló Deidara, moviendo una figura sobre la otra. –No te detengas

Los ojos azules se entornaron al recordar esas mismas palabras dichas por él, imágenes borrosas atravesaron su mente, recuerdos confusos sobre lo sucedido en la casa de Itachi. Sus mejillas se encendieron por completo

-Detente- masculló, aproximándose a su amigo pero Deidara no se detuvo. –En ese caso- Naruto le arrebató una de las figuras y la moldeó torpemente en sus manos, tratando de realizar una especie de muñeco con cabello largo, era eso o un pato de dos cabezas. –Imagínate que este eres tu- dijo sonriente. Deidara lo observó divertido. –Fin de la representación- frunció los labios mientras se disponía a aplastar el intento de figura con la palma de su mano

Deidara le devolvió la mirada, esta vez molesto

-Imposible imaginar que esa cosa que hiciste sea yo, hmp

Naruto sonrió mientras se limpiaba los restos de arcilla sobre la playera de Deidara

-En el arte nadie te supera- se echó a reír cuando Deidara trató de embarrarle algo en la ropa

-A propósito, hoy iré a ver a Itachi- comentó Deidara una vez que logró su cometido de ensuciar a su amigo. La expresión de Naruto se transformó completamente al escucharlo

-Sobre eso- miró a Deidara a los ojos. Tenía que hacerlo, forzarse a decirle lo que había sucedido entre Itachi y él luego de que se ofreciera a ir a su casa. Si tan solo su amigo no dramatizara tanto, si tan solo las palabras salieran de su boca. –Itachi se…

-¡Buen día!- saludó alegremente el profesor. Ajustó sus gafas para después encaminarse hacia su escritorio

-Me lo dices a la salida- vociferó Deidara sobre su asiento. Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Por lo menos ahora disponía de un poco más de tiempo para pensar exactamente como decírselo, no sería nada fácil

-Veamos- el adulto sacó la carpeta del portafolio. Naruto exhaló antes de volver la mirada a la pizarra, esta vez sí pondría atención, bastante tenía ya con aquel citatorio como para que ahora le pusieran reporte

Se encogió en su asiento cuando el profesor se acerco hacia él

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el mayor observando atentamente al rubio

-Naruto Uzumaki- respondió en un murmullo

-¿Me harías el favor de entregar esta carpeta al grupo de tercero…?- echó un fugaz vistazo al interior de a carpeta. –B

Naruto asintió sonriente, se levantó de su asiento, ignorando los exagerados movimientos que hacia su amigo detrás del maestro para llamar su atención

No más bromas por ese día

-Naruto- le llamó Deidara en voz baja. El aludido se vio obligado a devolverse para escuchar aquel asunto tan "importante" que su amigo tenía que decirle y que además no podía esperar hasta la salida

-¿Qué ocurre?- su mirada reflejó confusión al recibir el papelito que su amigo le entregaba

-Dáselo a Itachi- susurró Deidara, recorriendo la banca para disimular su voz con el ruido. Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, eso significaba que Itachi estaba en ese salón, rayos

-Pero…- colocó el papel de vuelta en la banca de su amigo

-Por favor- insistió Deidara, tomando ambas manos de Naruto, quien, se maldijo mentalmente al tomar de nueva cuenta la nota

***

Naruto se dirigió indeciso hacia el edificio de tercer grado. Podía haberse negado, inventar alguna excusa de que le dolía el estomago o que se había lastimado el tobillo en el patio, sin embargo no pensó que Itachi estuviera en el mismo grupo al que el profesor en turno lo había enviado

Por otro lado…

Observó el papel en su mano. Quería abrirlo, sentía la molesta ansia de saber que era lo que Deidara había escrito dentro. No había mayor problema si lo leía, de todas formas su amigo nunca se iba a enterar de que lo leyó

Comenzó a desdoblar en papel mientras se acercaba a su destino. No tenía porque husmear pero la curiosidad podía más que su consciencia

Volvió a doblar en papel sin atreverse a mirar dentro, no era correcto, aunque fuera para Itachi no le concernía en lo más mínimo. Era ahora cuando debía recordar no interponerse en asuntos ajenos

Conforme se acercaba al salón, su corazón palpitaba más fuerte, más rápido, como si se tratara de alguna clase de misión. Vaya idiota

Sus manos se enfriaron a causa de los nervios. En ese momento quería devolverse a su salón, prefería que el profesor se molestara y enviara a alguien más en su lugar, pero ya no podía arrepentirse

Estaba ahí, de pie frente a la puerta del salón indicado en la carpeta. Permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, como si con ello el tiempo fuera a transcurrir más rápido. Después de aquella penosa escena en el patio lo último que quería era ver a Itachi de nuevo. Aun si era cierto que aquella fotografía no existía, seguía molesto con él, confundido

Tocó un par de veces con los nudillos mientras se disponía a esperar, la suave brisa le acarició el rostro. No era muy tarde para regresarse, podía dejar la carpeta ahí, sí, eso debía hacer

Se agacho rápidamente para colocar la carpeta en el suelo, sería imposible que alguien no la viera cuando abrieran la puerta

-¡Adelante!- la voz de una mujer se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Naruto sintió el deseo de correr pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. –Pasa, no seas tímido- le instó la mujer de cabello corto y negro. Naruto se posicionó en cuclillas para tomar la carpeta, ya era tarde para irse. –Soy Shizune- se presentó con una sonrisa, Naruto le devolvió el gesto

-Solo venia a entregar esta carpeta- aclaró prontamente, declinando el ofrecimiento de que pasara

-¿Podrías esperarme un momento?- inquirió Shizune entrando al salón. –Ven- le pidió una vez más. Naruto se quedo estático en la puerta. No tenía opción

Sasori y Hidan se miraron entre ellos al ver como el "cotizado" chico entraba forzosamente al aula

-Tranquilo, no muerden- sonrió shizune, buscando entre la gaveta del escritorio

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- alegó Naruto en voz apenas audible

-Enseguida regreso- anunció la mujer al no dar con el documento que buscaba. Naruto trató de evadir la mirada de los presentes, ni siquiera se molestó en buscar a Itachi. Hasta que lo recordó

El papel aun reposaba en su mano, el recado que Deidara le enviaba a Itachi y del cual estaba completamente ajeno, tenía que entregarlo como lo acordó

-Hola primor- habló uno de los muchachos que se encontraban hasta adelante. Naruto fingió no escuchar nada, centró su mirada en la puerta, esperando impaciente a que Shizune regresara para poder irse. –Estas como quieres- Naruto retrocedió al percatarse de la cercanía con el otro muchacho de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, su piel estaba pálida, demasiado

Sasori se levantó de la silla para intervenir pero no fue necesario. Itachi cerró el cuaderno y se encaminó hacia su compañero de curso

Naruto parpadeó al verlo, no podía sentir más vergüenza en ese momento ¿o sí?

Itachi pasó de largo por la fila de su compañero, susurró una amenaza cerca de su oído, misma que Naruto no fue capaz de escuchar

Pasó saliva, dejando la carpeta sobre el escritorio, estaba dispuesto a largarse de ahí y volver a la salida en caso de ser necesario, no pudo dar más de dos pasos

Se giró molesto para ver al muchacho que lo sujetaba del brazo. Nuevamente los labios de Itachi se movieron, emitiendo una frase que no entendió, los nervios lo estaban traicionando

Itachi lo soltó del brazo para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa, tiró con firmeza para atraerlo hacia él. Naruto abrió bien grandes los ojos cuando Itachi se dispuso a besarlo delante de toda la clase

Sus manos temblaron, tenía que apartarlo, golpearlo

Cerró los ojos para corresponder el beso, sin saber exactamente el por qué. Rodeó el cuello de Itachi con ambos brazos para intensificar el contacto

-El que no corre vuela- rió Hidan, arrancando una hoja de su cuaderno para hacer bolas de papel y arrojárselas a la comadreja. Sasori frunció el entrecejo


	4. Otro tropiezo

Fue deshaciendo lentamente el agarre sobre los hombros de Itachi al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Los labios de Itachi se movían suavemente sobre los suyos, y lo peor de todo era que…lo estaba disfrutando

-"Quítate"- Naruto lo apartó sumamente avergonzado. No quiso mirar atrás, ya no le importaba si la profesora regresaba pronto. Por segunda ocasión escuchó las múltiples ovaciones, esta vez del grupo. Incluso algunos aplausos. Su rostro ardía excesivamente. Trató de convencerse de que solo fue un impulso, un arrebato en conjunto con los nervios que ya lo venían atormentando desde que se enterara que tenía que ir al salón de Itachi

Salió a toda carrera del salón, derrapando al dar vuelta en el pasillo. Recordó la nota de Deidara y se debatió mentalmente entre regresar a dársela o simplemente huir como actualmente estaba haciendo, nunca se había sentido tan confundido como ahora

Decidió armarse de valor, fingir que no había pasado nada. Si tan solo tuviera un hermano gemelo al cual adjudicarle esos tropiezos

El salón era un completo desastre cuando finalmente Naruto se decidió a devolverse sobre sus pasos. Había varias bolas de papel en el suelo. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban de pie, algunos conversaban y otros tantos se dedicaban a hacer más grande el escándalo dentro del aula

-¡Eh!, comadreja, ya volvió tu pasiva- rió Hidan, señalando hacia la puerta. Naruto desvió la mirada para buscar a Itachi. De no ser por el alboroto, le habría roto la nariz a ese estúpido, así lo suspendieran un mes completito

-Naruto- Sasori se abrió paso entre sus compañeros pero antes de que pudiera interceptar al chico rubio, Itachi ya estaba frente a él. Aspiró derrotado, necesitaba acercarse a Naruto, Itachi tenía mucha más ventaja ahora. Tal vez podría convencerlo de que desistiera en conquistar a Naruto con el tema de la graduación. Aunque sabía de antemano que eso no era ningún impedimento para Itachi, su amigo vivía frente al instituto, en una casa bastante grande y acogedora. Como olvidar todas esas veces que se reunían con los demás miembros de Akatsuki para realizar los proyectos más complejos de la clase de ciencias

Lo más prudente era mantener distancia, al menos de momento, hasta que encontrara la manera de acercarse a Naruto evadiendo cuestiones conflictivas con su compañero

-¿Podemos hablar ahora?- quiso saber Itachi, viendo fijamente los brillantes ojos azules, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haberlo besado. Volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces más, claro que en un lugar más propio y reservado

Naruto negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin terminar de convencerse a sí mismo. Ahora deseaba hablar con Itachi, dejarle en claro el interés que su amigo sentía por él. Aunque, en el fondo…no quería decírselo

-Mi amigo me pidió que te lo entregara- murmuró, mirando a un lado. Itachi alzó una ceja al recibir el diminuto papel arrugado. –A él le…- hizo una pausa, forzándose a continuar. –Le gustas- apenas terminó la frase, volvió a alzar la mirada. Itachi le restó interés a su comentario mientras se disponía a desdoblar el pequeño trozo de papel, su expresión no se alteró ni un ápice y aquello no hizo más que molestar a Naruto

-Bien, dile que le agradezco el extraño interés en mi persona- masculló Itachi releyendo el corto párrafo sobre la hoja. –Pero a mí me…

-"Perdón por el retraso"- comentó shizune, entrando a toda prisa al salón. Los alumnos tomaron asiento tan pronto la vieron atravesar la puerta

Naruto se abstuvo de preguntarle qué era lo que decía el papelito. No le incumbía pero sentía una necesidad casi vital por saberlo. De pronto se arrepintió de haberle confesado a Itachi el secreto de su amigo, aquel que lo llevo a seguirlo hasta su casa y no tuvo el valor para decirlo en su momento

Le molestaba imaginarse a su mejor amigo con Itachi, le fastidiaba pensar que ellos dos incluso pudieran…

-"Jovencito"- le llamó shizune con una sonrisa. Naruto avanzó tranquilamente hacia ella. Su mente era un mar de ideas estúpidas y sus emociones no estaban en mejor posición

Después de explicarle sobre la carpeta, Naruto se despidió de la manera más amable que le fue posible. Ignorando el hecho de que se había besado con Itachi, lo habían llamado de una forma vulgar y encima hizo algo de lo que ahora se arrepentía, todo estaba en orden, si, perfectamente, ¿a quién le importaba saber que se sentía un cretino egoísta por haber esperado tanto para decirle aquella verdad a Itachi?, a nadie, así como a nadie le importaría saber que la culpa se habia intensificado porque…no quería verlos juntos

-Hasta luego, cielo- Naruto se estremeció al escuchar el susurro contra su oído antes de llegar a la puerta. Se dio la vuelta para observar como el muchacho pelirrojo se dirigía a su asiento con calma, sin siquiera mirarlo… un momento

¿Lo había llamado cielo?

Pestañeó incomodo cuando su mirada se cruzó inconscientemente con la de Itachi. Tenía un serio problema, más bien…dos

Suspiró abatido, sin saber exactamente que se tramaban esos dos. Deidara seguramente le había comentado ridiculeces al amigo de Itachi y ahora él comenzaba a pensar más de la cuenta en el bastardo que lo había usado para pasar el rato, sin duda algo andaba mal

A Naruto le resultó absurdo molestarse por el hecho de que su amigo estuviera junto a Itachi, después de todo, Deidara llevaba tiempo interesado en el apuesto muchacho de hermosos ojos escarlata

Estúpidos líos amorosos, ¿Por qué lo involucraban a él?

Fue hasta su asiento en cuanto entró al salón. Contrario al alboroto que se había generado en el grupo de tercero por su inoportuna visita, todo estaba en calma. Los alumnos observaban atentos las hojas que reposaban sobre las bancas. Su amigo no era la excepción

Y entonces lo recordó…

-¡El examen!- exclamó preocupado. Se levantó de su asiento pero no tuvo la necesidad de acercarse al escritorio. El maestro que hasta el momento se mantenía en silencio se puso de pie para entregarle la prueba

-No se altere- sonrió, indicándole su asiento. Naruto se encaminó apenado a su banca, evadiendo las furiosas miradas de sus compañeros al haber sido interrumpidos. –Dispone de un cuarto de hora más para entregarlo por el tiempo que se ausentó

Naruto asintió en silencio, conforme con el tiempo extra para realizar la prueba. No obstante, la tranquilidad se esfumó al recordar que no llevaba consigo la hoja con las respuestas

Bueno, solo le restaba basarse en lo poco que había aprendido durante las clases. De todas formas podía compensarlo con el siguiente examen, aunque ya no tendría permitida una sola falla

Apoyó el mentón sobre su mano derecha, limitándose a observar con aburrimiento las preguntas de la hoja. Terminó por saltárselas todas

Hundió su rostro en la banca. Ese sin duda era el peor día de todos. Le alegraba que solo faltara esa hora para poder marcharse a su casa. Estaba dispuesto a darse un relajante baño, después podría pedirle a Jiraiya que le llevara un plato de suculento ramen con carne de cerdo…

-Ese idiota- musitó al recordar a Itachi

-¿Sucede algo?- inquirió el adulto con su mirada fija en la hoja. Naruto negó enseguida, forzándose a escribir las respuestas al azar

***

El patio estaba vacío en su totalidad, tan solo ellos dos esperaban pacientes fuera del edificio. Las clases recién habían terminado pero la biblioteca seguía abierta hasta el cambio de turno

-Me quiero ir- repitió Naruto por enésima vez. Forcejeando con su amigo por soltarse del agarre

Deidara pretendía esperar a que Itachi saliera de la biblioteca para conversar con él y por algún motivo deseaba que él estuviera presente. ¿Es que kami no se apiadaba de él ni por haberle dicho la verdad a Itachi?

-Esto también te involucra- sonrió Deidara, aflojando el agarre. Naruto entornó la mirada

-¿A qué te refieres?- se estaba poniendo nervioso de nuevo

-Ya lo veras, solo espe…

-"No pienso esperar"- se quejó Naruto, recordando los planes que tenia al llegar a su casa, ya estaba hambriento y su fastidioso amigo no lo dejaba irse

-Entonces pídele que salga- sugirió Deidara, mirando desinteresadamente las uñas de sus manos

-No soy tu sirviente- Naruto frunció el entrecejo

-Vamos, yo lo haría por ti hmp- Naruto logró distinguir otra vez ese tono quejumbroso. Le estaba echando en cara su amistad, no tenia opción

-Ya vuelvo- dejo el libro de ciencias en el suelo para ir a la biblioteca

Entró cabizbajo al edificio, no tenia ánimos para discutir y mucho menos para provocar otra escena de drama con cualquiera de los "Akatsuki"

Aun podía arrepentirse, podía salir por el estacionamiento, rodear todo el instituto y largarse a su casa, eso era lo que quería después de todo

El ruido de sus pasos sobre las baldosas cesó de repente. Su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza su pecho cuando Itachi estiró su brazo para acomodar uno de los rebeldes mechones dorados. Naruto se dio cuenta que no importaba cuantas horas se preparara mentalmente para hacer o decir las cosas. Terminaba olvidándose de ellas en cuanto tenia a Itachi enfrente

-¿Hasta cuando piensas dejar de escapar?- preguntó Itachi, tomando al rubio del mentón para apreciar mejor los bellos orbes azules, en cuanto Naruto levantó la vista quedo prendado de ellos

-Hasta que…dejes de acosarme- se defendió, apartando el brazo de Itachi a un lado

-Creí que era a la inversa- una sonrisa jugó en los labios de Itachi. Naruto sintió deseos de golpearlo pero tenia razón, aunque no lo acosaba, había sido una casualidad que el maestro lo enviara a su grupo, y en ese momento no tenía la mas mínima intención de verlo, de no ser por el insistente de su amigo ya estaría en su casa dándose un bien merecido baño en la tina

-No te creas tan importante- alegó Naruto, cruzándose de brazos. Jamás admitiría que Itachi era mucho más guapo que cualquier modelo de revista que el "aspirante a artista" de su amigo le haya mostrado con anterioridad

-Sobre el recado- recordó Itachi, buscando el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Naruto lo miró expectante. –Puedes decir…

-Ya no quiero verte- Naruto endureció la mirada. A pesar de que era lo último que quería decir, sabía que estaba arriesgando a perder a su mejor amigo, y no podía aceptar eso, él no era ningún traidor

-¿Perdón?- Itachi dejo de buscar el papel para ver de nuevo a Naruto, haciendo caso omiso a la primera llamada de atención de la bibliotecaria por guardar silencio

-Dije que ya no te quiero ver más- articuló con más seriedad

-En ese caso puedes decirle a tu amigo que aceptare gustoso comer con él- Itachi sonrió carismático al notar como la expresión de Naruto cambiaba a una de asombro. –Es más, yo elijo el lugar

Naruto cerró los ojos unos segundos para intentar asimilar lo que se le había dicho

-Canalla- espetó sumamente enojado

-Guarden silencio- susurró la anciana mientras apilaba los libros sobre la mesa. Ambos la ignoraron

-Es broma- se apresuró a aclarar Itachi, dando por sentado que los chistes no eran su fuerte

-Entonces yo iré a comer con Sasori, es muy guapo ¿sabes?- a Itachi no le gustó para nada lo mucho que se estaba desviando el tema central. Simplemente iba a rechazar aquella propuesta del "desconocido" amigo de Naruto

-En realidad no estoy en posición de opinar sobre mi amigo, ya que…- miró sobre sus hombros al silencioso pelirrojo que se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre ventrílocuos. –Solo es…

-"Sasori"- Naruto forzó una radiante sonrisa antes de pronunciar el nombre del muchacho con el cual Deidara no dejaba de emparejarlo. El aludido abandonó inmediatamente el libro para buscar de donde provenía la conocida voz. -¡¿Te gustaría…mmh?!- pero no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando los labios de Itachi ya estaban sobre los suyos, robándole el aliento de golpe. Sintió como los fuertes brazos del mayor lo sujetaban de la cintura para evitar que cayera al tratar de apartarse mientras prácticamente devoraba su boca sin pudor alguno

La bibliotecaria se levantó furibunda de la silla

\- Ustedes dos… ¡madre mía!- los libros cayeron de la mesa, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido que interrumpió la lectura de todos los presentes. Sasori se masajeó las sienes para disipar un poco el enojo. Naruto iba a hablarle e Itachi lo había interrumpido de semejante forma

***

Naruto frunció los labios con enfado, negándose rotundamente a mirar al insolente en el otro extremo de la mesa. Itachi se limitaba a asentir con cada advertencia que le era dicha, de vez en cuando se tomaba el lujo de mirar a Naruto. Seguro el chico estaba furioso con él por lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, no espero que la mujer dramatizara tanto el asunto como para acudir con el director y solicitar una suspensión inmediata contra los: indignos, pecadores, mentes insanas y demás términos ridículos para dirigirse a ellos

-¿Me pueden explicar cómo es que ustedes dos…?

-Fue él- Naruto señaló a Itachi acusadoramente. Ya estaba harto de tener que lidiar con los errores estúpidos del pelinegro

-En efecto, fue culpa mía- aceptó el mayor, sin perder la postura. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, por más guapo que se viera no iba a caer de nuevo

-Correcto, me temo que según la normativa…

-¿Besar a otro estudiante figura dentro de los lineamientos?- se aventuró a preguntar Itachi. Apoyando ambos brazos en el respaldo de la silla. Naruto rodó los ojos, patán engreído

-No como tal- aseveró el adulto mientras sacaba el reglamento de uno de los cajones bajo el escritorio. Itachi siguió cada movimiento con la mirada. –Interferir con el orden…

-Me disculpo por interrumpirle. –Itachi tomó aire. - Sin embargo, ha sido su subordinada quien ha incumplido con aquella norma, escandalizando un acto superfluo de mi parte e injuriándonos a ambos por nuestra orientación sexual

-Me sorprende su astucia, joven- expresó el adulto, arqueando ambas cejas

Naruto quiso decir algo pero se tragó las palabras, ni siquiera sabía que eran todas esas palabrerías que decía Itachi, apenas comprendía un poco de lo que había dicho

-En gran parte tiene razón, de todas formas me veré obligado a tener una charla con los padres de… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- miró a Naruto, quien, completamente confundido, se levantó de la silla. ¿Por qué solo a él?

-Naruto Uzumaki, pero…

-No hay pero que valga muchacho- le interrumpió el adulto

-Vaya vejete- pronunció Naruto entre dientes. Itachi se aguantó la risa

-¿Ha dicho algo?

-Nada- negó en ademan

No se detuvo al salir de la oficina. Sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo terminaría con otro reporte, Jiraiya iba a matarlo cuando llegara a su casa. Primero lo de la pelea con Itachi, después el beso con Itachi, y sin contar el examen, el cual seguramente había reprobado

-Naruto- el aludido dejo de caminar al ver a Deidara recargado en la pared, apenas unos metros más adelante

-¿Qué mierda pasó?- inquirió, acercándose a Naruto, este retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Cerró los ojos cuando chocó con alguien a sus espaldas, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los bellos ojos escarlata…maldición

*/*/*/*/*/*

Capitulo 8. Cita doble

Naruto tragó saliva pesadamente cuando los ojos escarlata se clavaron en él. Cerró los ojos para darse ánimos y pensar en algo coherente que decir

-Disculpa- dijo con voz temblorosa a causa de los nervios. Itachi enarcó una ceja, sumamente confundido. –No te había visto- agregó Naruto, fingiendo sacudir algo de polvo imaginario de sus pantalones. Deidara dejo de prestarle atención a Naruto para ver al sensual muchacho que tanto lo tenía en el limbo. Podría jurar que cada día que pasaba, Itachi se volvía aun más guapo. Alto, de mirada profunda e imponente presencia, perfecto

Fingió un acceso de tos y apartó a su amigo con un suave empujón. Naruto parpadeó confuso, esperaba que le recriminara algo pero no fue así, no estaba seguro de poder sentirse aliviado por eso

-Primero quiero agradecerte por las flores- la mirada de Deidara cambió considerablemente, había cierto deje de sumisión en ella que no pasó desapercibida para Naruto. ¿Dónde estaba esa actitud retraída de su amigo?

Itachi entornó levemente los ojos, comprendió todo de inmediato

-No me lo agradezcas, en realidad fue una confusión- masculló apático. Naruto sintió un suave hormigueo en el estomago, primer golpe bajo para su amigo

-¿Cómo que una confusión?- inquirió Deidara, no sin cierta coquetería en su tono de voz. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que se le había dicho. Naruto se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, ya no sabía si reírse o llorar por lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo deseaba que Itachi no fuera muy brusco para decir las cosas, y principalmente que no fuera a delatarlo

Itachi miró a Naruto de reojo, sin saber exactamente cómo proceder al respecto, siempre se equivocaba en la toma de decisiones y estaba convencido de que esta no sería la excepción, en cualquier caso, Naruto también tendría la culpa por no haber hablado con él previamente sobre ese asunto de relevancia

-Veras- se rascó la nuca con cierto nerviosismo. –Ese día tuve una…- meditó sus palabras. –Discusión con mi pareja

Naruto lo miró inquisitivamente

-Correcto- la voz de Deidara se tensó un poco. Naruto lo notó enseguida, se llevo ambas manos al rostro, abrumado

-La cuestión es que tengo pareja y asiste aquí mismo, solo que en diferente grado- explicó Itachi, tratando de no sonar demasiado indiferente, no resultó

-¿Entonces por qué me las diste, hmp?- Deidara coloco ambas manos en su cintura, se estaba poniendo a la defensiva, o era eso, o no le creía una sola palabra

-Porque no encontré donde t…- Itachi se abstuvo de completar la frase al reparar en la fulminante mirada de Naruto. –Dejarlas, además me pareciste lindo- una verdad acompañada de una mentira, iba bien ¿cierto?

Naruto negó en ademan, aquello no terminaría para nada bien y lo peor era que seguía siendo una zorra sucia por no atreverse a revelarle la verdad a su mejor amigo

-Me…me gustas mucho- confesó Deidara en un hilo de voz. Naruto sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ya no era divertido

Itachi aspiró hondo

-Ni siquiera te conozco…- nuevamente consultó a Naruto con la mirada, recibiendo un gesto de desaprobación inmediato. –No te conozco bien- corrigió, aclarándose la garganta, que incomodo era aquello. En realidad ni siquiera le parecía lindo, podría sonar arrogante pero Itachi aseguraba que el amigo de Naruto no era ni la mitad de agradable y carismático, parecía estar conversando con alguna de las alocadas chicas de su curso que solían frecuentarlo los fines de semana para tener una…

-Cita- murmuró Deidara, recobrando la compostura. Las manos de Naruto temblaron, quería salir corriendo y a la vez que todo terminara pronto. Itachi se mostró confuso y Deidara se percató de ello. –Podemos salir en una cita para que me conozcas mas, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás- y nuevamente la arrogancia se apoderaba de su amigo. Naruto comparó aquel comentario con alguna clase de insinuación y por un segundo sintió deseos de interferir, se estaba contradiciendo demasiado. No quería que Deidara se le insinuara a Itachi y a la vez no quería verlo sufriendo porque "su enamorado" lo rechazara, estúpida empatía

-No lo creo- Itachi se encogió de hombros. Dejo de ponerle atención a Naruto para centrarse en sí mismo, independientemente de que fuera o no el amigo de Naruto, el chico le parecía frívolo y petulante, justamente lo opuesto a la personalidad de Naruto. No, su pequeño y rebelde chico no se dejaba abordar tan fácilmente, lo había constatado por su cuenta y pese a ser un poco fastidioso el hecho de que tuviera que estarlo persiguiendo para pedirle una charla que, hasta el momento seguía sin darse, lo mantenía entretenido, al menos lo había sacado de su rutina monótona y gracias a aquel primer encuentro se dio cuenta de que realmente… le gustaba

-Por favor- insistió Deidara, negándose a bajar la mirada. El labio inferior de Naruto tembló sin que pudiera evitarlo. –No importa si me rechazas después, solo quiero una…

-Mi amigo es muy agradable- sonrió Naruto, pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de Deidara. Itachi estaba a punto de replicar pero comprendió la sutil indirecta, Naruto quería que saliera con su amigo y después se alejara, solo había un diminuto pero sumamente relevante detalle que Naruto estaba omitiendo…ellos. Aun no eran pareja pero a juzgar por el comportamiento arbitrario de Naruto, casi podía asegurar que cedería pronto, la cuestión era ¿Qué hacer?

-Tú también lo eres- pronunció Itachi despacio para que Deidara lo escuchara. Naruto frunció los labios con enfado, que déspota

-A propósito, escuche sobre un supuesto beso en la biblioteca- Deidara se volvió hacia Naruto, quien rehuyó nervioso la mirada. -¿Por qué…?

-Iré- afirmó Itachi, atrayendo la atención hacia él

-¿En serio?- Deidara frotó sus manos, inquieto. Naruto se quedó estático

-Sí, solo una cita y no quiero que se divulgue la noticia, a mi…"novia"- recalcó lo ultimo mirando a Naruto. –No le agradaría enterarse

-Claro que no, no te vas a arrepentir, hmp, pero tiene que ser hoy porque…

-¿Hoy?- tosió Naruto, abriendo los ojos en asombro

-Sí, hoy- Deidara lo observó furioso. -¿No tienes que ir con el sustituto de tus padres?

Naruto se heló ante el comentario de su amigo. Era cierto que no tenia padres pero tampoco veía a Jiraiya como un sustituto, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensarlo. Su padrino era una excelente persona y estaba seguro que no le gustaría que se refirieran a él de esa manera

-¿Tienes padres?- inquirió Itachi, desviando su mirada de Naruto para ver a Deidara, este sonrió altivo

-Por supuesto- aseguró encogiéndose de hombros. –Mi padre trabaja en una reconocida empresa de…

-Sorprendente- le interrumpió Itachi, sarcástico. –Yo no tengo

Naruto sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna vertebral, una sensación sobreprotectora lo rodeó de inmediato. Recordó la enorme casa a la que había acudido y le resultó lógico el aire desolador en la misma. No podía asegurarlo pero si era cierto, se identificaba con Itachi en ese sentido

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención- Deidara masticó su propia vergüenza al ser desconsiderado en aquel tema

-Me parece bien que sea ahora- cambió de tema Itachi. Entre más rápido saliera con él, mas pronto podría rechazarlo, aunque no le agradaba del todo la idea que Naruto le había sugerido inconscientemente, un amor a espaldas de su amigo. Debía apreciarlo mucho

-Bien, yo me voy, mi padrino debe estarme esperando- Naruto permitió que algunos mechones dorados cubrieran sus ojos mientras se disponía a alejarse, cabizbajo y pensativo. No tenía porque sentirse así, después de todo, fue él quien tuvo la "brillante" idea de suplicarle a Itachi para que aceptara aquella cita con Deidara

-Bueno, aunque me gustaría que fuera una cita doble- admitió Deidara, alcanzando a Naruto, este se volvió confundido. –"A mi amigo le gusta Sasori"- exclamó con alegría

Itachi sintió como si le arrojaran una cubeta de agua helada. Eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba

-¡No es verdad!- Naruto se zafó del agarre de su amigo. Otra vez hablaba sin pensar

-Ya veo- masculló Itachi, moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Naruto volvió a negar en ademan, no podía explicarle la verdad ahí pero esperaba que Itachi se diera cuenta de la mentira

-Sí, dice que es guapísimo y…- dejo de hablar al divisar al pelirrojo a la distancia

-No por favor- rogó Naruto tomándolo del brazo. Deidara sonrió maliciosamente

-¡Oye Sasori!- gritó como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Naruto frunció el entrecejo

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el pelirrojo al acercarse. Itachi se volvió a su compañero

-Naruto quiere tener una cita contigo- mintió sonriente

-No es verdad… ¡Deidara!- Naruto miró en derredor, debió irse mucho antes, se hubiera evitado todo ese embrollo

Itachi miró a su compañero antes de que este pudiera acercarse a Naruto. Lo sujeto del brazo y acercó los labios a su oído lo más discreto que le fue posible

-Si aceptas, me la pagas- susurró en tono amenazante. Sasori sonrió divertido

-Uuuy que miedo- bromeó haciendo exagerados ademanes con las manos. Itachi lo fulminó con la mirada, no le importaba rebajarse a los golpes en caso de que…

-Me encantaría salir contigo, tesoro- Sasori se encargó de mandar un guiño al chico que negaba desesperadamente con la cabeza

-No, solo es un malentendido, yo…

-A las siete en el bar Sky- fijó Sasori, dándose la vuelta resueltamente para alejarse con ambos brazos detrás de la nuca. Naruto lo observó apartarse, en ningún momento había aceptado

-¡Genial!- celebró Deidara, dando un par de aplausos. –Hace tiempo que no voy a un bar- comentó dubitativo. Itachi no dejaba de observar a Naruto, quien, titubeó incomodo una frase incomprensible, algo referente a que no asistiría

-Mi amigo también tiene pareja- mintió Itachi, un intento estúpido y desesperado para que el idiota que Naruto tenia de amigo cediera con aquel plan de la cita doble

Naruto pestañeó con suavidad

-Yo…

-No importa- informó Deidara, dando un codazo en las costillas a Naruto. –Mi amigo no se cotiza

Fue todo, Itachi deseó injuriarlo, incluso darle un buen golpe en el rostro. Era una completa idiotez que se refiriera de esa forma a Naruto. Rebajándolo

Las articulaciones de sus manos sonaron. Estaba a nada de no solo cancelar el intento de cita con ese imbécil, sino también de golpearlo. Naruto forzó una sonrisa, no le estaba gustando en lo absoluto la resolución en los ojos escarlata de Itachi, pareciera que se dejaría ir a los golpes en cualquier instante

-Está bien- murmuró Naruto, finalizando con aquel silencio incomodo que se había creado en el ambiente. –Solo es una cita, como amigos- que frase tan más idiota, al menos bastó para que Itachi suavizara la mirada

-Acordado- Deidara palmeó la espalda de Naruto. –A las siete nos veremos aquí afuera para irnos juntos los cuatro

Naruto sonrió una vez más antes de alejarse. Estaba convencido de que era su culpa, todo por querer ayudar a su amigo, seguía sin entender como actuaba el karma en las personas, trataba de ayudar y terminaba inmiscuido en una situación altamente embarazosa

Después de ducharse y sustituir el suculento ramen que tanto deseaba pedirle a Jiraiya por teléfono, por un tazón de fideos instantáneos casi sintéticos. Se dirigió de vuelta al instituto. Se había vestido con una playera azul celeste y unos jeans bastante ajustados, en conjunto con unos zapatos deportivos. Iba informal, demasiado informal pero no le importaba, solo era una salida. Al menos eso se había repetido infinidad de veces en el espejo

Fácilmente podría haberse ausentado. Telefonear a su amigo e inventar cualquier tontería como que se sentía mal o que Jiraiya no le había otorgado el permiso para ir, mismo que ni siquiera había solicitado, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, solo un trago y regresaría. Le parecía bastante grosero dejar plantado de semejante modo al amigo de Itachi

Sin ninguna explicación o pretexto que justificara su ausencia. Por otra parte, era su oportunidad para cerciorarse de que el apuesto muchacho de cabello negro no intentara pasarse de listo con Deidara, seguía desconfiando de sus intenciones. Si le resultó fácil llevarlo a él a la cama con unos cuantos tragos, cuanto y más a su amigo que seguramente pretendía beber como si estuviera varado en medio del desierto

-Naruto, te ves esplendido- Sasori no dudó en aproximarse al lindo chico que ahora lucia aun más atractivo, con el mismo gesto adorable y esa sonrisa tan hermosa

-"Tardaste siglos"- se quejó Deidara en cuanto Naruto terminó de acercarse a la entrada del instituto, siendo seguido de cerca por Sasori

Itachi lo observó de arriba abajo. Que ganas de besarlo de nuevo, y sin embargo no era posible. Naruto se veía condenadamente sensual y él estaba atrapado en una cita falsa con un tipo falso que tenía una amistad falsa con el chico que quería, absolutamente encantador

-Luces muy bien- reiteró Sasori, tratando de ejercer contacto visual con Naruto

-Gracias- Naruto desvió la mirada hacia Deidara. –También luces apuesto- comentó sin siquiera reparar en el atuendo de Sasori. Solo quería entrar a aquel bar para poderse largar a su casa, después conversaría con Itachi, ya que podía intuir cierto deje de decepción en las pupilas escarlata

-Nos vamos- anunció Deidara, sacando la billetera de su bolsillo. Naruto lo miró perplejo

-Olvide mi billetera- admitió, recordando haberla dejado en uno de los bolsillos del uniforme

-Naruto- Deidara negó con la cabeza. –Dejaras de ser tan…

-"Yo pago"- se ofrecieron Itachi y Sasori al unísono. Naruto evitó mirarlos, se agachó para amarrar "mejor" sus agujetas, que ganas de desaparecer en ese momento

Tanto Itachi como Sasori se miraron alternadamente

-Que pague él- Deidara señaló a Sasori. –Es la pareja de Naruto

Itachi frunció el entrecejo al escuchar la referencia, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, repitiéndose constantemente que solo tendría que soportarlo un rato. Si se daba la oportunidad se encargaría de darle su merecido a Sasori esa misma noche por aceptar salir con Naruto

Aun no acababa de comprender como es que Naruto era amigo de aquel sujeto tan frívolo

Luego de abordar un taxi y viajar incómodamente en medio de Itachi y Sasori. Naruto pudo apreciar las luces neón enmarcando el nombre del bar. Rehuyó la mirada de Itachi una vez que este rozara intencionalmente el dorso de su mano. ¿Qué pretendía?

Una vez más, Itachi se acercó a Sasori para dejarle en claro aquello que tanto lo abrumaba

-No te propases con él- advirtió en voz queda. Sasori lo miró de reojo. –Te estaré vigilando- se encaminó al interior del bar con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Naruto se sintió sumamente apenado de que Sasori pagara no solo lo que le correspondía a la tarifa del transporte, sino también la entrada al bar. Era un alivio que no pretendía tomar más que un trago para aminorar los nervios

-Será divertido- comentó Sasori, intentando tomar la mano de Naruto, no pudo. Naruto se adelantó un poco, fingiendo no haber notado el intento de agarre. Lo último que quería era que la gente pensara que eran pareja o algo así. Ya no estaba seguro de acercarse a Deidara o mantenerse alejado lo más posible para evitar pasar más vergüenzas a su lado. Pareciera que a su amigo le gustaba ver su expresión cada vez que hacia algo indebido

-Podemos ir a mi casa luego de esto- pronunció Deidara cerca del oído de Itachi. La música estaba demasiado fuerte, aun así no había tanta gente dentro. La barra estaba casi vacía por ser tan temprano y apenas si podían verse algunas personas bailando en la pista

Itachi suspiró cansinamente, simplemente no podía

-Escucha- cubrió su oído con el dedo índice y se acercó más a Deidara, este cerró los ojos, esperando el tan ansiado beso. –Perdón pero esto no va conmigo, no me gustas y no tengo el mínimo interés en ti- admitió seriamente

Deidara abrió los ojos al escuchar las hirientes palabras. Sus ojos se empañaron a causa de las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar, ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar de opinión?

Vio como Itachi se aproximaba sin mayor preocupación hacia la barra. ¿Si lo había rechazado porque no se iba?

Apretó con fuerza los puños cuando la mirada de Itachi se centró en Naruto, el cual iba acompañado del pelirrojo, apenas unos pasos atrás


	5. No es divertido

Aquí les traigo otros dos capítulos, muchas gracias por leer!

*/

Naruto recorrió a las personas con la mirada cuando diviso a Itachi sentado junto a la barra, solo. Sintió deseos de preguntarle por Deidara pero sus deseos se desvanecieron al ser tomado del brazo por Sasori

-¿No quieres un trago?- preguntó sonriente el pelirrojo. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear con el cambio de música

-Eso traerá problemas, ¿no?- Naruto le devolvió la pregunta, pensativo

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- Sasori empezó a caminar rumbo a la barra, buscando un lugar más alejado del serio y amargado de su compañero que actualmente no despegaba la vista de Naruto

-Soy menor de edad, bueno…somos- se sonrojó al sentir la penetrante mirada de Sasori sobre su cuerpo, comenzaba a incomodarse y apenas habían llegado

-Mi amigo es encargado de este bar, por eso elegí que viniéramos aquí- explicó, tomando asiento en uno de los banquillos, Naruto lo imitó en silencio, tenía sentido que no les hubieran pedido identificación en la entrada

-¿Vienes mucho aquí?- preguntó Naruto, perdiéndose en la decoración del lugar

-Solo los fines de semana

-Que bien…

A diferencia de Deidara, él no había visitado nunca un bar, era la primera vez que lo hacía, sin embargo, le apenaba lo que pudieran pensar de él en caso de que se enteraran. Los amigos de Itachi parecían ser mucho más experimentados en ese sentido, y en muchos otros

Se giró un poco en su asiento para observar mejor. Mas parejas eran visibles, apenas unos metros de distancia. Las mesas colocadas a los extremos de la pared estaban adornadas de la misma forma que las figuras apreciadas en el techo del bar. Manteles azules saltaban a la vista, contrastando a la perfección con la tonalidad platinada de la pintura en las paredes. Algunos ornamentos de constelaciones constituían parte de la decoración, ya comprendía el nombre del bar, cielo igual que la decoración

A pesar de que el ambiente era agradable y la música incitaba a bailar a más personas con el trascurso de los minutos. Naruto no quería levantarse de su asiento. Prefería quedarse ahí sentado unos minutos y después podría idear algún pretexto para irse a su casa. Después de todo su intención no era quedarse, quizás Sasori lo juzgara por ser tan grosero y retirarse rápido pero al menos había asistido, cuando ni siquiera tenía pensado salir ese día de su casa hasta no ver a…

-¡Jiraiya!- exclamó alarmado. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, al menos no lo había olvidado

Tan pronto la pantalla se encendió, comenzó a buscar el número de su padrino en los contactos. No tuvo tiempo de realizar la llamada cuando su teléfono le fue quitado de las manos con suma facilidad por otro individuo a sus espaldas

Iba a replicar algo al levantarse del banquillo pero tampoco le dio tiempo de hacerlo cuando Itachi le entregó su celular tranquilamente

-Se puede saber- Naruto ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, presa de la confusión y el enojo. -¿Qué hacías con mi teléfono?

-Nada importante- respondió Itachi con media sonrisa. Naruto se volvió en el banquillo para quedar nuevamente de frente a la barra. Se había olvidado por completo de su amigo, se suponía que Itachi era un completo desconocido para él…Seguía siéndolo pero tenía que aparentar no saber más que Deidara sobre él

-¿Qué quieres que te pida?- Sasori ignoró la presencia de su compañero para mirar a Naruto, quien, se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta

-Lo que sea- respondió, centrándose una vez más en su celular para buscar el numero de su padrino. Se atrevió a mirar con discreción sobre su hombro, no había visto a Deidara con Itachi luego de que viera al apuesto muchacho del lado opuesto de la barra. Posiblemente había ido al baño

La pregunta se quedo en sus labios al constatar que Itachi no estaba. La pista de baile se llenaba cada vez más y la música resonaba a todo volumen dentro de las cuatro paredes platinadas de apariencia cósmica. Daba la sensación de que era el más chico entre las parejas de jóvenes que bailaban al compás de la música. Lo único que lo reconfortaba era saber que Deidara también estaba en el bar

Devolvió la mirada al coctel que Sasori sostenía en sus manos. Dudaba en tomarlo

-Tranquilo, no tiene alcohol- aseguró el pelirrojo, entregándole la copa. Naruto la tomó enseguida. En realidad tenía mucha sed pero había acordado no volver a tomar nada después de lo sucedido con Itachi

-Gracias, Sasori- agradeció apenado al recordar que no había llevado dinero consigo

Sasori frunció el entrecejo

-Deja de preocuparte por eso- masculló dándole un diminuto trago a su bebida. –Nos podemos arreglar de otra manera- sonrió coqueto. Naruto se levantó del banquillo. –Es broma, es broma

-No es divertido- pronunció Naruto, cruzándose de brazos. Ya estaba harto de las bromas estúpidas, entre ellas las de Itachi

No. Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. ¿Por qué rayos no dejaba de pensar en Itachi?

El móvil vibro sobre la barra. Sasori apuntó el aparato con su dedo índice

-Si fuera tú, lo guardaba

-Voy a contestar- se excuso Naruto, poniéndose de pie. Con el fuerte volumen de la música le sería imposible responder la llamada

Se alejó entre la multitud de personas hasta llegar a la entrada. Uno de los guardaespaldas, alto, de piel áspera y amoratada le bloqueó el paso. Tenía algunas cicatrices en su rostro y de no ser porque era importante responderle a su padrino, se habría regresado sobre sus pasos

-Necesito salir- señaló afuera. El grandulón negó con la cabeza

-Aunque seas amigo de Sasori no te puedo dejar salir, si lo hago ya no entras- advirtió secamente

Naruto mordió sus labios, frustrado. Por lo visto no tenía alternativa. Observó curioso el nombre en el gafete del adulto, tal vez podría decirle a Sasori lo grosero que había sido con él

-Kisame- murmuró, dándose la vuelta

El móvil había dejado de sonar desde que llegara a la entrada del bar. Naruto se dirigió al baño para poder revisar la llamada, con suerte tendría señal ahí dentro y de paso le devolvería la llamada a su padrino

Entrecerró los ojos al mirar el número desconocido en la pantalla. El de Jiraiya lo tenía registrado, a menos claro que decidiera llamarle de otro teléfono. Debió dejar alguna nota antes de salir, lo mejor sería irse pronto para evitar mayores inconvenientes

Antes de que pudiera salir al estruendoso sonido de la música, el móvil comenzó a vibrar entre sus manos. No dudó en presionar el botón para responder la llamada

Se alejó unos pasos para escuchar mejor

-No tardare en regresar, lamento no haberte avisado pero estoy con unos amigos en…

-Está bien, te comprendo- respondió una voz conocida del otro lado de la línea

Naruto se apartó el celular del oído para observar otra vez el número. Frunció el entrecejo antes de atender de nuevo

-¿Qué quieres y cómo es que tienes mi numero?- inquirió confundido. Frunció los labios al escuchar la suave risa de Itachi contra su oído

-Lo pase de tus contactos- admitió lo más serio que le fue posible. Naruto se abstuvo de maldecirlo, sopesando en la probabilidad de que Deidara estuviera cerca de Itachi

-"Estás loco"- exclamó molesto. –Estamos en un bar

-¿En serio?- volvió a reír Itachi. –Creí que era una fiesta de disfraces. -Naruto acercó su dedo índice a la tecla de la orilla. –No cuelgues- le advirtió Itachi sonando más serio

-¿Esta Deidara contigo?- preguntó mientras se recargaba contra la puerta, extrañamente le resultaba satisfactorio escuchar la voz de Itachi, aunque solo fuera para decir tonterías y que ambos estuvieran en el mismo sitio y seguramente a pocos metros de distancia

-Respecto a eso…

-Esta… ¿sí o no?

-No, le dije que no quería tener una cita con él ni este día ni en el futuro

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- volvió a cuestionar Naruto, molesto de que la música se filtrara por la línea

-Que quiero hablar contigo- cambió de tema Itachi. Naruto suavizo la mirada. –Te veo en cinco minutos en el centro de la barra

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente

-¿Puedes?

Naruto suspiró inseguro. Claro que podía pero no estaba convencido de querer sostener aquella platica ahora, no en ese lugar, exponiéndose a que su mejor amigo lo viera cerca de Itachi

-Está bien- colgó rápidamente antes de que se arrepintiera y decidiera cambiar de parecer. Su estomago cosquilleaba y no era a causa del alcohol, ya que no había bebido nada. Se sentía como un niño pequeño a punto de cometer una travesura y a pesar de todo no le desagradó la idea

Tomó la manija de la puerta pero antes de que pudiera abrirla por su cuenta alguien más lo hizo con violencia. Naruto trastabilló unos pasos pero alcanzó a sujetarse de la pared

Los ojos azules se abrieron en asombro al ver como su amigo corría a uno de los lavabos para devolver el estomago. Tal como lo supuso, no tenían ni una hora ahí y Deidara ya estaba hasta el tope

Exhaló profundo para después acercarse a Deidara

-Me rechazo- replicó después de incorporarse sobre el lavabo, sintiendo una nueva arcada en el estomago. Naruto lo observó pasmado. Itachi no le había mencionado nada de eso en la llamada, o quizás sí y no escuchó. No importaba, se suponía que tendría una cita con su amigo y después se alejaría

-Lo siento- musitó Naruto sin saber que mas agregar a su intento de disculpa. Se sentía mal por su amigo pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad, seguramente eso terminaría por destrozarlo. -Vamos a una mesa- sugirió luego de que Deidara volviera a devolver el estomago

Esperó paciente a que se enjuagara la boca y se encargó de ayudarlo a salir. Deidara se tambaleaba a cada paso que daba

-¿Cuántas copas te tomaste?- preguntó Naruto, pasando uno de los brazos de Deidara sobre sus hombros

-¿Quién cuenta las bebidas, hmp?

Tenía razón en eso. Al menos él no las había contado cuando fue a la casa de Itachi

Al llegar a una de las mesas vacías. Naruto se dispuso a recorrer la silla junto a la pared para que su amigo pudiera sentarse, estaba seguro de que colapsaría en cualquier momento

-"Naruto"

Escuchó la voz de Sasori cerca. Miró en derredor sin dejar de sujetar la espalda de Deidara

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Sasori miró alternadamente a Naruto y a Deidara

Naruto asintió, apenado. Ahora tendrían que irse mucho más temprano, su amigo necesitaba recostarse y beber mucha agua o de lo contrario despertaría con una horrible jaqueca como la que él había experimentado

-Estuvo bebiendo demasiado- le aclaró Naruto, sin atreverse a confesar la cuestión que involucraba a Itachi. A esas alturas, ya no sabía cómo sentirse, estaba sumamente molesto con él por no haber respetado su palabra, aunque por otro lado él no era nadie para reprocharle por eso, ni siquiera lo conocía bien

-Deidara- Sasori sacudió al rubio de los hombros para que se levantara

-"No me llames Deidara"- se quejó el aludido, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. –Soy Deidara Uchiha

Naruto miró hacia otro lado, fingiendo no escuchar nada. Sasori se echó a reír sin remordimiento alguno

-Mejor vámonos a casa- propuso Naruto mientras recorría la silla de su amigo para ayudarlo a levantarse

-¡No me quiero ir, idiota!- lo apartó antes de que Naruto pudiera tomarlo del brazo

-Escucha Deidara Uchiha- Sasori trató inútilmente de no reír más. Consiguiendo a cambio una mirada de molestia por parte de Naruto. –Tu esposo te está esperando allá afuera- se acercó al rostro de Deidara para señalarle la puerta

-Él me rechazo- hipó Deidara, dejando caer el rostro sobre la mesa

-Ayúdame- pidió Naruto a Sasori, quien no dejaba de reír por las idioteces del amigo de Naruto

-¿Y si mejor lo dejamos aquí?- sugirió, dejando su coctel sobre la mesa. Naruto negó con la cabeza

-No es divertido, si fueras tú…

-Pero no soy yo- completó Sasori, sonriendo ampliamente

-Es mi amigo

-Está bien, está bien, tus ganas- Sasori se posicionó a espaldas de Deidara para levantarlo de la silla mientras Naruto le daba palmadas en el rostro para hacerlo reaccionar

-Deidara, ya debemos irnos- miró avergonzado a su alrededor. La música seguía con el mismo estruendoso volumen pero la atención de varias parejas cercanas a su mesa se había posado en ellos y aquello lo incomodaba de sobremanera

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a hipar Deidara, quejándose poco después al verse obligado a levantarse por Sasori

-Naruto- parpadeó confundido

-Por tu culpa- Deidara palpó con torpeza la mesa hasta dar con el coctel que Sasori había dejado sobre la misma. –Por tu culpa Itachi…- tomó la copa, derramando algo del líquido adulterado sobre el mantel. –"Por tu culpa Itachi me odia"

Naruto se quejó en tanto el líquido le entrara a los ojos. Retrocedió, llevándose ambas manos al rostro

-Idiota- Sasori se aproximó a Naruto para sujetarlo de la espalda. Deidara le había arrojado el coctel en el rostro y era más que obvio por la reacción de Naruto que el alcohol le había entrado a los ojos

-Ojala te quedes ciego, hmp- alcanzó a decir Deidara antes de desplomarse sobre la mesa

***

Después de alertar a los encargados del bar. Sasori se dispuso a proceder según lo que le habían indicado. Naruto se había negado rotundamente a acudir al hospital, lo último que necesitaba era preocupar a Jiraiya

Afortunadamente el ardor había desaparecido minutos más tarde. Sasori le ayudó a enjuagarse una vez más el rostro

-¿Puedes ver bien?- preguntó, moviendo su mano derecha delante de Naruto, este rió a pesar de las circunstancias

-Sí, puedo ver tu mano frente a mi rostro- esbozó una sonrisa

-Que mal- masculló Sasori, fingiendo decepcionarse con la noticia. Naruto lo observó intrigado. –Pretendía llevarte a otro lugar sin que te dieras cuenta

-¿Para qué?- el rostro inocente de Naruto le arrebató una sonrisa al pelirrojo

-Para nada, olvídalo, son patrañas

-Gracias Sasori- Naruto tomó la toalla que el amigo de Itachi le ofrecía para limpiarse el rostro

-Naruto- lo llamó Itachi en cuanto ambos salieron del baño. Nuevamente Naruto lo había plantado en la conversación que quería tener con él. La decepción se incrementó al ver a Sasori junto a Naruto, la sangre le hirvió cuando el pelirrojo pasó su brazo confianzudamente sobre los hombros del rubio

-¿Qué paso entre Deidara y tú?- preguntó Sasori, sosteniendo firmemente la mirada de Itachi

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo quiero hablar con Naruto- pronunció apático, dirigiéndose al rubio que seguía tallándose los ojos de vez en cuando

-Precisamente por eso quiero saber- Sasori se interpuso en su camino antes de que pudiera acercarse más a Naruto

Itachi endureció la mirada, el que Sasori fuera su compañero no significaba que podía entrometerse en sus asuntos

-Si vuelves a…

-El idiota le arrojó mi bebida a Naruto- lo interrumpió Sasori

-¿Qué?

Naruto bajó la mirada cuando Itachi apartó bruscamente al pelirrojo para verlo de cerca. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos a causa de la irritación

-Ahora si quiero hablar contigo- dijo Naruto en un murmullo. Sasori se aproximó a una de las mesas al escuchar a Naruto

Capitulo 10. Empezar de nuevo

Naruto forzó una sonrisa al momento de salir del bar. Hacía mucho frio y la calle estaba más solitaria, era tarde, muy tarde. Él lo sabía y de todas formas no le importó aceptar aquella platica con Itachi, tenía que aclarar ciertas dudas con él, estaba demasiado molesto con Deidara como para detenerse a pensar las cosas. Comprendía perfectamente que su amigo estuviera ebrio pero últimamente se portaba más grosero y distante, como si su amistad se hubiera vuelto una obligación y Deidara le estuviera haciendo un "gran" favor al estar a su lado

No, su amigo estaba cambiando de manera drástica, y a pesar de que también necesitaba conversar a solas con él, la última hora había cambiado de parecer. Quizá ahora Deidara sabía algo respecto al encuentro con Itachi pero no tenia ningún derecho de haberlo humillado de semejante forma delante de todas esas personas en el bar. No volvería a hablar con él ni a buscarlo hasta que le ofreciera una disculpa por su comportamiento…eso si es que lo hacia

-¿Quieres tomar un café?- inquirió Itachi, quien seguía en espera de que Naruto comenzara a cuestionarlo primero, cosa que, hasta el momento no ocurría. El atractivo chico rubio seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, como si más de algún asunto lo inquietara. Era menester conversar con él para aclarar las cosas y quizá pedirle una oportunidad

-Sí, está bien- sonrió Naruto, frotando su ojo derecho. Aun le ardía un poco pero ya no quería regresarse al bar para enjuagarse la cara. Había sido una burla que aquel grandulón de nombre Kisame los dejara salir tan fácilmente, sin pedirles explicación ni nada, la sola presencia de Itachi bastó para que el sujeto intimidante les diera el paso de manera inmediata

-Hay varias cosas que me perturban- musitó Itachi, subiendo el cuello de la chaqueta en tanto la helada brisa le acariciara el rostro. Naruto alzó la mirada cuando el muchacho de cabello negro entrelazó sus dedos con los propios. Quería reclamarle algo pero la calidez de aquel firme contacto y la seguridad que le inspiró el mismo, lo obligaron a ceder con su ridícula idea de que lo soltara, ¿para qué iba a pedirle eso si deseaba lo opuesto?

Necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba compañía sincera. Se estaba sintiendo cada vez más solo. Con el nuevo horario nocturno que abarcaba su padrino, apenas si se veían las caras por la noche y no siempre Jiraiya volvía temprano del trabajo, otras veces se quedaba hasta muy tarde frecuentando uno de sus centros nocturnos favoritos, eso lo sabía de antemano

Antes solía conversar con la mayoría de los compañeros de su grupo pero después de hacerse amigo de Deidara, aquellas pláticas habían disminuido hasta hacerse casi nulas. Si algún compañero llegaba a cruzarle la palabra durante las clases, solamente se debía para preguntarle la hora o pedirle los apuntes que previamente Deidara le había pasado

Cambiando, todo estaba cambiando. O quizás era él y no se daba cuenta de ello. No lo sabía, de lo único que estaba seguro era de querer estar con alguien, aun desconfiaba de Itachi pero se mentiría a sí mismo si negaba que el muchacho de enigmática mirada le atraía. Desde que lo había visto fuera de la biblioteca le resultó sumamente apuesto, demasiado

-Dos por favor- pidió Itachi a uno de los meseros, no era la primera vez que acudía a ese lugar, aunque si la primera en la que llevaba a un chico con él

Naruto apoyó su mejilla derecha sobre la palma de su mano. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a Itachi y no sabía por dónde comenzar. Deidara había dejado de preocuparle hace varios minutos, ahora estaba siendo egoísta y eso le inquietaba un poco

-De modo que… ¿fuiste a buscarme porque tu amigo te lo pidió?- preguntó Itachi, rompiendo con el silencio que reinaba a su alrededor. Era cómodo estar alejado de los demás clientes pero también resultaba un tanto extraño mantener la distancia con el resto de las personas

-Sí, ya te lo dije, le gustas- Naruto sintió un sabor amargo en la boca al pronunciar lo último. Itachi asintió conforme

-Pero a mí me gustas tú- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver la expresión atónita de Naruto. Tendía a ser una persona fría la mayor parte del tiempo pero debía ser honesto si quería lograr algo con el chico rubio

-¿Te gusto porque tuvimos sexo?- murmuró Naruto, temiendo que alguien más escuchara. Se sentía incomodo de tener que tocar ese tema con Itachi y lo intrigaba más que el muchacho dijera con toda simpleza aquello, ¿Cómo podía gustarle si apenas se conocían?

-No- Itachi se volvió hacia el hombre de elegante traje negro que recién había colocado una humeante taza de café expreso en la mesa. No tuvo necesidad de dialogar, el mesero se encaminó despacio hacia el otro extremo de la mesa para depositar el café restante, casi lamentando inmiscuirse en tan amena plática. Naruto desvió la mirada, apenado

-Me gustas desde hace unos meses- admitió, entrelazando ambos manos sobre la mesa. La inseguridad que reflejaban los zafiros azules lo incitaban a meditar sus palabras con cuidado. No quería que Naruto saliera huyendo al enterarse que tenía cierto tiempo observándolo

-No te conocía hasta hace…

-Fue un lunes por la tarde, en el segundo receso- Itachi pareció dudar al traer consigo aquel primer recuerdo, la primera impresión que tuvo del bello chico de brillantes ojos azules, hermosa sonrisa y rebelde cabello rubio. Entonces debió parecer idiota al contemplarle en silencio, mientras el chico se disponía a pedir una barra de granola. –Te vi en la fila de la cafetería- Naruto ladeó la cabeza, confundido, no recordaba haberle visto con anterioridad. De hecho nunca se fijaba en las personas a su alrededor, a no ser que estas le hablaran primero

-¿Por qué no me hablaste?- quiso saber, acercando el borde de la taza de porcelana blanca a sus labios. Itachi se perdió un momento en el suave roce que los labios de Naruto ejercieron al entrar en contacto con aquel caliente líquido. -¿Itachi?- Naruto se limpió la boca con la servilleta, sin reparar en la profunda mirada de matices escarlata que lo observaba atento

-No tenia caso que lo hiciera- respondió al cabo de unos segundos. Naruto bajó la mirada. - En unos meses iba…voy a salir- se corrigió de inmediato

-Entonces no tiene caso que sigamos hablando- Naruto se levantó de la silla. Sintiendo una molesta opresión en su pecho. ¿Por qué tenía que ilusionarse tan pronto?, estaba claro que Itachi tenía otros planes en mente

-¿Por qué?- Itachi dejo el pago correspondiente en la mesa para ir tras el inquieto chico rubio que no lo dejaba terminar de exponer sus argumentos. -¿Te gusto?- se aventuró a preguntar tan pronto estuvieran fuera de la cafetería. Naruto lo ignoró por completo, con la firme intención de seguir su camino hacia la transitada avenida, quería irse a casa, solo eso. –Naruto…- lo sujetó del brazo apenas estuvo a su lado. Naruto se vio obligado a frenarse en seco

-¿Qué importa?- ironizó lo más tranquilo que le fue posible. Estaba alterado y ni siquiera entendía la razón. Era lógico que Itachi no tuviera mayor interés en él, además era cierto, pronto iba a salir, a graduarse y continuar sus estudios en otra parte. No volvería a verlo, lo sabia mejor que nadie, fue por ese motivo que se había negado en un principio a ayudar a Deidara en su "plan" de conquista. –Vas a graduarte y no nos veremos más

Itachi sonrió, satisfecho con la respuesta, aun así, anhelaba escucharlo directamente

-¿Te gusto?- inquirió una vez más, ignorando la abrumada mirada de Naruto

-Sí, me gustas- Naruto se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Estaba más confundido que avergonzado, se contradecía más veces que nadie y lejos de sentirse mejor con aquella breve platica, ahora estaba afligido. Itachi le gustaba y lo peor de todo es que era correspondido

-Dame una oportunidad- Naruto retiró lentamente las manos de su rostro

-No puedo…

-No puedes… ¿o no quieres?- lo enfrentó Itachi antes de que el rubio se alejara de nuevo

-Ambas- contestó en voz queda. Deseando que Itachi cediera de seguirlo interrogando para poder irse, Jiraiya estaría preocupado por él en caso de que llegara temprano, además no había hecho la tarea y tenía un leve presentimiento de que esta vez Deidara no se la pasaría. Por el contrario, ahora quería evitarlo

-Yo no lo creo- concluyó Itachi, posando su mano en la fría mejilla de Naruto, quien simplemente se dispuso a observarlo a los ojos como si con ello pudiera analizar sus verdaderas intenciones. De pronto surgieron más dudas, ¿y si lo lastimaba?, puede que se tratara de una sucia jugarreta para tener sexo con él y entonces lo olvidaría

-Ya no te voy a…ver- el volumen de su voz fue disminuyendo conforme Itachi acercaba su rostro. Podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre su piel, ahora ansiaba ese contacto. No esperó a que Itachi terminara con la poca distancia que los separaba. Fue él quien cerró los ojos de súbito para después rodear el cuello del mayor con ambos brazos. Sus labios se estamparon con una desesperación inminente, le gustaba, lo deseaba, tenía miedo pero se sentiría peor si no se arriesgaba

Itachi se inclinó hacia adelante para profundizar más el beso. Importándole poco que estuvieran en vía publica, ya estaba oscuro y casi no había transeúntes cuando salieron del establecimiento. La reacción de Naruto lo había dejado literalmente sin habla. Realmente le estaba dando una oportunidad, eso era lo que necesitaba. Lo demás perdía importancia de momento

***

Después de abordar un taxi de regreso a casa. Naruto se mostró más pensativo. Deidara se había quedado con Sasori en el bar, suponía que el amigo de Itachi lo ayudaría pero a pesar de ello comenzaba a angustiarse, no quería que le pasara algo malo a Deidara aunque ya no fueran amigos y su conducta no haya sido la mejor los últimos días

-Naruto- Itachi acarició con suavidad la mejilla del aludido para atraer su atención. Naruto dejo de mirar a través del cristal para fijar su mirada en Itachi. –Se que aprecias mucho a…- guardó silencio, absteniéndose de decir un improperio. –A tu amigo- Naruto asintió en ademan. –A veces la compañía de otras personas resulta peor que la soledad- añadió con media sonrisa

-Él no era así- dijo Naruto, devolviendo su vista al cristal, sin querer ahondar más en ello. Ya tendría que enfrentarse con Deidara, había sido un mal amigo pero él lo era también ahora. Formalizando una relación con el muchacho que a su amigo le gustaba, si era mala persona después de todo

-Nunca terminas de conocer a las personas- suspiró Itachi, limitándose a dirigir su mirada a la ventana de su lado. –Quería golpearlo desde el colegio- admitió secamente. Naruto se volvió hacia él. –Aun ahora quiero golpearlo, no lo hice porque estaba ebrio pero…

-No lo hagas- le advirtió Naruto con seriedad. –Dejare de juntarme con él- agregó pensativo

-Podemos vernos en los recesos- sugirió Itachi, se incorporó para sacar su billetera en cuanto el automóvil detuvo su marcha frente a la casa de Naruto. Ambos bajaron del vehículo después de que Itachi pagara la tarifa enunciada

-Pero no quiero que todos se enteren de que, bueno tu y yo, de que…- Naruto bajó la mirada, dándose por vencido ante la fría mirada escarlata

-De que salimos- completó Itachi, un tanto inconforme con la decisión de Naruto. Sería más complicado mantenerse al margen y alejar a cualquier individuo que osara coquetearle a Naruto, entre ellos…Sasori. –Está bien

Naruto esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Se mordió los labios al acercarse hasta la entrada de su casa. Finalmente obedeció sus instintos, devolviéndose en sus pasos para besar una vez más al apuesto muchacho de cabello oscuro como la intensidad de la noche

Sus labios se movieron con torpeza sobre los de Itachi. Incluso tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar su boca, contrario en la cafetería, ya que Itachi se había inclinado entonces para besarlo

El pudor se apoderó de su cuerpo al ser tomado de la cintura por el mayor. Se separó de inmediato, sintiendo el frenético latido de su corazón

-Dulces sueños- se despidió Itachi, depositando un beso sobre los rebeldes cabellos dorados. Esperó paciente a que Naruto entrara a su casa y después echó ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos para seguir su camino

Naruto se petrificó al encender las luces. Jiraiya lo esperaba sentado en el mullido sofá de la sala, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada que delataba la molestia y preocupación que le había generado Naruto con su repentina partida

-Ah, yo…- balbuceó Naruto sin apartar la mirada del mayor, no creyó que Jiraiya ya estuviera en casa

-Déjame adivinar- resopló frustrado el peliblanco. Naruto cerró la puerta. –Cediste ante una de las tres debilidades de todo hombre- Naruto sonrió nervioso

-Pues…- meditó su respuesta. –Solo una

-"No puede haber sido una"- alegó Jiraiya levantándose del sofá para ir a su encuentro. Naruto se mantuvo firme. –Cuando cedes ante una, terminas cediendo ante las tres

Naruto rodó los ojos, otra vez la misma charla. Ya la conocía a la perfección

-Por como estas vestido, puedo intuir que saliste con una mujer bonita, de grandes pechos y arrebatadora mirada- Naruto rió por lo bajo, lo ultimo si era cierto. –"No te rías muchacho"- lo reprendió con seriedad. Naruto recobró la postura. –Cediste ante los hermosos encantos femeninos y la llevaste a dar la vuelta para comprarle cualquier capricho a la señorita, aquí entra la debilidad número dos, por ultimo- acercó su rostro a la camisa azul de Naruto y dio por acertadas sus sospechas. –Fueron a un bar a deleitarse con el dulce néctar embriagador y la chica sugirió una segunda cita

-No fue así- sonrió Naruto, dejándose caer en el sofá

-¡A mi no me engañas muchacho!- Jiraiya alzó la voz. –Te lo he dicho decenas de veces, nunca debes sucumbir ante ninguna de las debilidades de todo hombre, que son…alcohol, mujeres y…

-Y dinero- completó Naruto frunciendo los labios. –En realidad te equivocaste en casi todo, no invite a ninguna chica a salir, fue al revés, olvide mi billetera en el uniforme y además no bebí una sola gota de alcohol

-Explícate entonces- Jiraiya endureció la mirada, tenía que portarse autoritario con el muchacho aunque no deseaba hacerlo, nunca le gustaba reprender a Naruto pero era completamente necesario

-Salí con unos amigos- murmuró Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros

-No estoy convencido

-Con Deidara, Itachi y Sasori

-Itachi, Itachi…- Jiraiya rascó su mentón, tratando de recordar en donde había escuchado ese nombre. –"El chico con el que soñaste la otra noche"- devolvió la mirada hacia Naruto, quien, ya no se mostraba tan confiado

-No soñé con él- mintió molesto. –Solo lo recordé cuando me despertaste

-Deberías invitar a tus amigos a comer- comentó Jiraiya permitiendo que una sonrisa se expandiera en sus labios. Naruto abrió bien grandes los ojos

-Pero pensé que no te agradaba Deidara- le recordó prontamente. No podía invitar a su "ex" amigo, si es que llegaba a invitar a Itachi

-Precisamente por eso

-Ya no somos amigos- Naruto se levantó del sofá

-¿De modo que saliste con fantasmas?

-No, es solo que…tuvimos una discusión- mintió, dirigiéndose a su recamara

-¿Discusión de que tipo?- inquirió Jiraiya arqueando ambas cejas, eso sí que era extraño

Naruto se sujetó de la pared para devolverse antes de cerrar la puerta. A Jiraiya le gustaba indagar demasiado en su vida pero últimamente no estaba al tanto de nada

-Una de las debilidades- aclaró, haciendo ademanes con los dedos. Jiraiya sonrió triunfal

-¡Lo sabía!, les gusta la misma mujer- Naruto asintió apenado. –Invítala a ella también

-"¿Qué?", no

-Por supuesto que sí. Mañana voy a solicitar permiso para salir temprano y pediré una rica cena por teléfono

-No es necesario, de verdad- Naruto se mordió los labios sin saber de qué manera zafarse de aquella comida. Aun no quería decirle a su padrino respecto a su orientación sexual, además no podía invitar solamente a Itachi ¿o sí?


	6. Rumor

Cuando sonó el timbre de entrada, Naruto sopesó la idea de devolverse a su casa. No solo eran los nervios los que le hacían reconsiderar el regresar, también estaba el asunto pendiente con Deidara, además de que Jiraiya se presentaría para hablar con el director acerca de su comportamiento "inapropiado" dentro del aula

No tenia escapatoria, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de decirle a su padrino por si mismo sobre su orientación sexual, ya era tarde para arrepentirse, Jiraiya se enteraría cuando el director le desglosara las dos faltas al reglamento que había cometido, la primera pelearse con Itachi, más bien intentar golpear a Itachi, la segunda no menos importante, besarse con Itachi en la biblioteca

En definitiva, ya no podría ocultarle a su padrino lo que estaba sucediendo. Ese día se enteraría en el receso, los frecuentes hormigueos en su estomago no cesaban y ni siquiera había transcurrido la primera hora, lo único que a Naruto le reconfortaba era poder ver a Itachi, quizá comer con él a la hora del almuerzo

Decidió entrar, luego de que la mayoría de estudiantes que esperaban cerca del portón ingresaran. Ausentarse era mil veces peor, con ello solo se ganaría otro reporte y de igual manera llamarían a Jiraiya por teléfono para pedirle que se presentara

Atravesó el patio sin mayor problema, solía llegar tarde, aunque en ocasiones prefería llegar temprano para conversar con su amigo Deidara. Inhaló profundo antes de entrar al salón, mas de la mitad de las butacas ya estaban ocupadas y entre ellas la de Deidara, quien, observó atento a Naruto en cuanto lo vio pasar

Naruto desvió su mirada rápidamente, sin atreverse a encararlo. Deidara no tardaría en enterarse pero deseaba que fuera otro día, no ese. Bastantes problemas tenía ya al tener que lidiar con los constantes regaños de Jiraiya cuando se diera cuenta en qué consistía la supuesta junta a la que debía acudir

Tomó asiento despacio y se dispuso a hurgar dentro de su mochila, buscaba hacer tiempo mientras el profesor en turno llegaba. Después de vaciar la mayoría de los útiles sobre la banca, procedió a guardarlos de nuevo. La profunda mirada de sus compañeros lo desconcertó demasiado. Desde que había entrado no dejaban de mirarlo, creyó estar alucinando pero al darse vuelta en su asiento, pudo notar como sus compañeros le señalaban y comentaban cosas inaudibles

De acuerdo, no estaba paranoico, realmente estaban hablando sobre él y no tenía ni la menor idea de a que se referían

Volvió su vista hacia Deidara, este se giró hacia la pizarra, emitiendo un simple: hmp, nada, un hola, ni siquiera una disculpa. Aun tenia la mínima esperanza de que al menos terminaran bien, no como amigos pero como compañeros si

Una vez que empezó la clase. Naruto se centró en tomar nota de la materia de ciencias. No iba a distraerse, esta vez tenía que poner toda su atención en la clase si quería hacer meritos después con el director para que pasara sus dos "pequeñas" equivocaciones

-Eh, Naruto- el aludido de dio media vuelta al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Casualmente, el profesor acababa de salir para ir a la sala de maestros. Una vez que terminaran de anotar la tarea podrían retirarse al patio, y él quería darse prisa en terminar

-¿Qué ocurre?- miró atento a su compañero de grupo. Kiba Inuzuka. El segundo más distraído de la clase después de él, llevaba su cabello castaño alborotado al igual que siempre, en complemento con sus ojos negros. A Naruto le había resultado agradable conversar con él luego del segundo día de clases, pero el chico no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde entonces, era extraño que ahora le hablara con tanta confianza

-Escuche que tienes relaciones con cualquiera que te invite el desayuno- susurró, mordiéndose los labios. Naruto retrocedió enseguida, dando por sentado que se trataba de una broma, una pésima broma. -¿Vendrías conmigo a la hora del almuerzo?

No, definitivamente no era una broma. Lo constató al encarar otra vez a su compañero, la expresión seria de Kiba lo hizo dudar

-No es verdad- sin darse cuenta golpeó con fuerza el respaldo de su banca. Kiba se sobresaltó. La mirada de los demás estudiantes se centró en Naruto. -¿Quién te lo dijo?- preguntó en voz baja, sintiendo como su propia voz se quebraba. Kiba se encogió de hombros

-Lo han estado comentando todos desde que llegue, entonces ¿Qué dices?- volvió a ver a Naruto, quien simplemente tomó su mochila para después abandonar el salón. Estaba claro quien se había encargado de difundir esa mentira pero no podía hacer nada de momento. Se sentía furioso y traicionado, el hecho de que Deidara y él ya no fueran amigos, no le daba derecho a difundir semejante mentira, ahora todo el salón tendría mucho de qué hablar sobre él y no eran nada positivos esos comentarios

No iba a rebajarse a los golpes, además eso empeoraría su expediente académico, solo restaba tratar de aclarar el asunto con todo el salón, quizá pedir apoyo a algún profesor pero no deseaba que alguien más se diera cuenta, era sumamente penoso tener que enfrentarse a ese tipo de señalamientos

Se sentó en la misma mesa que frecuentaba con Deidara en los recesos. Nada estaba resultando bien, se aferraba a la única buena premisa de que ya era viernes, no tendría que presentarse los dos días siguientes, tal vez para entonces ya lo habrían olvidado, ahora con quien debía hablar era con Deidara

Sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de conservar la calma, de tranquilizarse las horas que restaban del día

-¿Está ocupado?- escuchó que le preguntaba la conocida voz frente a él. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Itachi. Perdió el aliento al contemplar lo apuesto que se veía. Esta vez no llevaba puesta la túnica negra con estampados de nubes rojas, su atuendo consistía únicamente en una camisa blanca visible bajo la chaqueta negra desabotonada y pantalones de vestir del mismo color. Por unos instantes boqueó sin decir nada comprensible

Cedió con la estúpida idea de decir algo coherente, y optó por negar con la cabeza. Olvidándose por completo de si los veían juntos o no, ya no le importaba, de todas formas Deidara se había encargado de dejarlo en mal delante de todo el grupo

-¿Pasa algo?- inquirió Itachi, alcanzando ambas manos de Naruto sobre la mesa

-No es nada- mintió apenado mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del mayor, estaban en pleno patio y ya no quería que lo sancionaran de nuevo

-He aprendido que "nada" suele ser "algo" cuando se trata de ti- sonrió Itachi, cediendo con el intento de tomarle de las manos

-Iré a la cafetería- se excusó Naruto, poniéndose de pie. Se sentía muy mal por lo sucedido en su propio salón. Seguramente ahora todos pensarían que era un simple chico fácil

Itachi lo siguió en silencio con la mirada. Algo andaba mal, y no estaba seguro si él tenía que ver en eso. Habían acordado mantener su relación en secreto pero le era imposible no acercarse a Naruto al verlo sentado solo y con un semblante por demás pensativo cuando usualmente se mostraba más relajado y sonriente

-¿Algo más?- preguntó la mujer una vez que acercara dos vasos de té verde. Naruto asintió, pensativo

-Una caja de dangos- sonrió ampliamente. No sabía que le gustaba a Itachi pero nada quedaba mejor que los dangos que el té

-Aquí tienes- le devolvió el vuelto la encargada. Naruto tomó con cuidado los vasos desechables mientras abrazaba la caja de dangos contra su pecho

-Oye Naruto, ¿no quieres algo más?- preguntó Kiba a sus espaldas. Naruto lo ignoró, pasando de largo por un lado, otro chico lo detuvo del brazo, no lo conocía pero recordaba haberlo visto en su grupo también

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- la forma en que lo miraban no le agradó en lo absoluto

-Es exactamente lo que quería preguntarte a ti- masculló Itachi, mirándolos con desdén. Naruto retrocedió torpemente. Sintiendo un fuerte deseo de correr, no lo hizo, solo se quedo observando al apuesto y serio muchacho

-Le hablaba a Naruto- murmuró el aludido, dirigiendo su mirada al chico rubio

-Y yo te hablo a ti- ambos muchachos se miraron a los ojos

-Itachi, se hace tarde, vamos a comer- le instó Naruto en un intento por detener una segura riña. Tampoco quería que reprendieran a Itachi por sus ridículos problemas personales

-¿Cuántos desayunos por una follada?- Naruto se volvió hacia el muchacho a sus espaldas. Shino, el más extraño de todo el salón. Sintió su rostro arder en vergüenza ante semejante pregunta

-¿Qué dijiste?- la resolución en la mirada de Itachi cambió sorpresivamente. Había escuchado a la perfección pero no entendía a que se debían aquellas vulgares insinuaciones

-Itachi- trató Naruto una vez más. Afortunadamente los alumnos que esperaban impacientes en la fila de la cafetería dejaron libre el paso a uno de los profesores, rompiendo de inmediato con la tensión

-Escúchame bien- Itachi acortó la distancia que lo separaba del raro muchacho que seguía de pie junto a Naruto. Levantó a Shino del cuello de la camisa, mientras sus ojos escarlata lo escudriñaban –Como vuelva a escuchar cualquier obscenidad dirigida a mi novio, me encargare personalmente de ti- recalcó palabra por palabra. Naruto pestañeó suavemente, con trabajo podía seguir sujetando los vasos con el líquido caliente y la caja de dangos

Shino se alejó en silencio en cuanto Itachi lo hubo soltado, mientras el resto de estudiantes que contemplaban todo a la cercanía, volvieron a centrar su atención en la cafetería

Naruto suspiró cansinamente, se encaminó lento hacia la mesa, siendo seguido de cerca por Itachi. No quería que se diera cuenta de nada y había resultado completamente lo opuesto

-Perdón- musitó Naruto, tomando asiento. No sabía ni siquiera por que se había disculpado, quizás por tanto escándalo que propiciaba Deidara

-Hablaré con tu profesor a la salida- informó Itachi, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Ya era demasiado, tendría que ser un idiota para no darse cuenta quien era el responsable de todo ese alboroto en torno a Naruto

-No- las comisuras de los labios de Naruto se curvearon ligeramente hacia abajo. –Yo hablaré con él, es mi problema

Itachi asintió satisfecho con la decisión de Naruto, de todas maneras lo acompañaría para cerciorarse de que lo hiciera

-¿Te gustan los dangos?- preguntó Naruto, abriendo la caja lo más rápido que le era posible. Itachi arqueó una ceja, no, en definitiva no le gustaban los dangos, no le gustaba ningún dulce en realidad, un momento, tal vez si le gustaba lo dulce, le gustaba Naruto ¿Qué no?

-Si- mintió, esbozando una cálida sonrisa. Naruto le extendió la caja

-Con té saben mejor- aclaró, ofreciéndole el ahora tibio liquido

Itachi se sorprendió al corroborar lo dicho por Naruto. Los dangos sabían muy bien, y en complemento con el té, sabían aun mejor

-¿Qué piensas hacer este fin de semana?- inquirió luego de que Naruto terminara de comer

-Mmm…- Naruto pensó detenidamente los planes que tenia para los dos días libres de clases. –Además de ponerme al corriente con las tareas, creo que nada- bebió el líquido restante del vaso

Itachi se acercó con lentitud hacia Naruto, este parpadeó al tenerlo cerca

-Listo- sonrió Itachi, pasando con suavidad la servilleta en las comisuras de los labios de Naruto

El sonrojo se pronunció en las mejillas del rubio

-Gracias- se limitó a agradecer, devolviendo la mirada a la mesa

-Me entere de que inauguraron un acuario cerca de aquí- comentó Itachi, acomodándose en su lugar. Naruto lo escuchó atento. –Podríamos ir mañana, si te parece la idea

Naruto mordió su labio inferior, por supuesto que le gustaría ir con él. Cualquier lugar estaba bien siempre y cuando fueran juntos. Ahora que ya no frecuentaba a Deidara, necesitaba más que nunca salir con alguien, aunque estaba pendiente el asunto con su padrino y el cómo tomaría las cosas cuando se enterara de que la junta era en realidad un citatorio

-No sé si me den permiso- dijo con cierto deje de decepción en sus palabras

-Puedo…

-¡Itachi!- gritó una muchacha de cabello teñido de rosa. Naruto entrecerró los ojos al vislumbrar a la joven de ojos jade haciendo ademanes con las manos. La falda gris de la chica con pliegues al frente estaba demasiado corta, contrario al escote de su blusa roja. Devolvió la mirada a Itachi, pidiéndole una explicación

-Es una compañera- le aclaró de inmediato. Naruto frunció los labios, no le creía nada. –Hoy me tocó dar el discurso en mi grupo- suspiró, sumamente arrepentido de tener que retirarse

Naruto se encogió en su asiento cuando la muchacha se acercó hacia ellos

-Espero verte a la salida para acordar sobre el acuario- Itachi se dirigió hacia el rubio para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla. Naruto lo miró extrañado, aunque le agradó aquel contacto, no lo esperaba

-Llevo más de cinco minutos buscándote- se quejó la pelirosa, ignorando por completo al chico de la mesa. Itachi murmuró algo referente a: asuntos personales mientras era tomado del brazo por la chica

-Una compañera- repitió Naruto tan pronto el muchacho se hubo alejado. Tomó los vasos desechables de la mesa para después tirarlos a la basura

-¡Ahí estas!- exclamó Jiraiya, claramente alarmado. Naruto tiró de sus mejillas al verlo. –Me vas a explicar ahora mismo quien es ese tal Itachi y que es lo que hizo para que intentaras golpearlo

-Es mi novio- respondió Naruto en un murmullo

-Y nada de excusas muchacho, tienes dos citatorios y no me habías dicho nada- continuó el peliblanco a medida que avanzaba hacia Naruto

-Es mi novio- volvió a decir en el mismo tono de voz

-No entiendo Naruto, creí que me tenías confianza. ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas decirme que tenias dos citatorios?, o es que acaso pensabas esperar a que te expulsaran, porque eso no es aceptable, trato de guiarte por el buen camino y tu…

-"Itachi es mi novio"- confesó Naruto en voz alta, de inmediato se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de su error

-¿Qué?- Jiraiya lo observó boquiabierto

-Me gustan los hombres- admitió Naruto, jugando nervioso con ambas manos. –Es solo que…casi nunca estas en casa y cuando estas no tienes tiempo para hablar conmigo, por eso no te lo había dicho, sabía que te molestaría saber que soy…- se quedo callado, sin saber cómo continuar

Jiraiya suavizó la mirada

-No tiene nada de malo que te guste un chico, de hecho ya lo sabía- Naruto alzó la mirada, claramente confundido. Era imposible que se diera cuenta, nunca se lo había dicho

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó, caminando junto al mayor hacia el portón. El timbre de entrada había sonado hace más de diez minutos

-Dijiste que tenías un amigo llamado Itachi- comentó Jiraiya con toda tranquilidad. –No se besa a los amigos en la boca

Naruto se sonrojó fuertemente al recordar aquel beso con Itachi fuera de su casa. Jiraiya lo había estado espiando desde que llego, eso explicaba porque estaba tan molesto con él

-Perdón por no habértelo dicho- Naruto se detuvo frente a la entrada. Tenía que regresar a su salón y esperar a que terminaran las tres siguientes materias antes de poder irse

-Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca- rió Jiraiya, palmeando los hombros de Naruto. –Hablaremos de eso más tarde, y también de los citatorios- Naruto asintió, aliviado de que su padrino no se haya alterado mas al saber sobre su orientación sexual, esperaba que le recriminara por ello. Sería más fácil salir con Itachi ahora que Jiraiya estaba al tanto de todo

-¿Estaré castigado?- preguntó antes de que Jiraiya saliera

-No por ahora, estaré saliendo tarde esta semana y me será imposible vigilar que cumplas con el castigo como tal

Naruto sonrió ampliamente

-Ah, y quiero que invites a ese novio tuyo a comer para conocerlo- pidió seriamente

-Lo hare- se despidió Naruto, dejando escapar un suspiro mal contenido. El día no había sido tan malo después de todo. Su rostro palideció al darse la vuelta y corroborar que no había nadie más en el patio excepto el, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

*****************************************************************************

Capitulo 12. La apariencia no lo es todo

Naruto miraba atento la fachada de la biblioteca. Había sido un día pésimo para él, al menos las primeras horas no podía considerarlas como gratas. No si incluía en ello la vergüenza que pasó en la cafetería y que además terminó involucrando a Itachi

Agradecía inmensamente el hecho de que Jiraiya no se molestara al confesarle sobre su orientación sexual

Desde hacia tiempo deseaba decírselo pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo, no sabiendo lo dramático que era su padrino, aunque no se comparaba ni un poco a la molesta actitud que estaba tomando Deidara actualmente. A Naruto le alivió en demasía no haber visto al "aspirante a artista" durante la clase de arte después del segundo receso. El hecho de que Deidara se ausentara a su clase favorita era demasiado extraño, y solo podía significar una cosa…decidió marcharse antes a su casa

Por lo menos eso creía Naruto, luego de que entrara a la última clase y ni siquiera viera la mochila de Deidara en su asiento

De todas formas, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que no le perdonaría aquel falso y malintencionado rumor que se encargó de divulgar en su salón. No, definitivamente no se lo perdonaría, tampoco deseaba vengarse de él

Estaba seguro de que no solucionaría nada con Deidara y sin embargo, ya no le importaba. Perdió un "supuesto" amigo pero se ganó la empatía y afecto del apuesto muchacho de ojos escarlata, necesitaba conocerlo más, asegurarse de que las palabras de Itachi fueran ciertas. De ser así, no le quedaba más que sincerarse al igual que Itachi lo estaba haciendo con él

-¿Qué tal tus ojos?- preguntó Sasori a espaldas del chico rubio que no dejaba de suspirar al contemplar el exterior de la biblioteca, impaciente

-¿Mis ojos?- Naruto se dio la vuelta, un tanto confundido por la pregunta

Los bellos ojos marrones se clavaron en su rostro, examinándolo. Estaba tan distraído que se había olvidado del vergonzoso "accidente" en el bar

-Oh, bien- parpadeó Naruto al tener más cerca al pelirrojo. –Perdón por no haberte avisado que ya me iba a mi casa- y la distancia entre ambos rostros comenzaba a disminuir cada vez más. –Y también lamento haberte dejado a cargo de Deidara- si, definitivamente era eso lo que más lamentaba ahora. El hecho de haberse preocupado por Deidara, cuando el malintencionado de su amigo solo buscaba perjudicarlo en la más mínima oportunidad que se le presentaba

Sasori le devolvió la sonrisa, sin querer apartarse un solo milímetro de la cercanía entre el adorable rostro de Naruto. Estaba tan cerca que podía besarlo si quisiera…eso claro si deseaba recibir otro golpe

-Huh, olvídalo- se cruzó de brazos. Naruto bajó la mirada. –Lo de tu amigo ni con cien disculpas te la paso- bromeó, procurando no preocupar más a Naruto, este lo miró confundido. –Tuve que pedir un taxi para que lo llevara a su casa

Naruto rió al recordar que lo mismo había ocurrido entre Itachi y él. Aunque en diferentes circunstancias

-Lo acompañe y me pidió que buscara a Itachi- la sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció repentinamente, cual relámpago en plena lluvia. –Pero lo mejor de esto fue el recibimiento de sus padres- volvió a reír Sasori. –No me sorprendería que no lo dejen salir en al menos un mes- suspiró pensativo. Naruto sonrió forzadamente, en ocasiones le molestaba que las personas se refirieran a sus padres como una molestia, cuando él daría lo que fuera por volver a verlos, cada día los recuerdos parecían más lejanos

-Dime, ¿aceptaste la propuesta de Hidan para unirte al grupo o solo vienes a leer un buen libro?- inquirió más serio Sasori. Naruto desvió la mirada hacia la biblioteca y nuevamente observó al pelirrojo. Le había pedido a Itachi no mencionar nada acerca de la relación que recién se daba entre ellos, aunque hasta el momento ninguno de los dos había respetado el acuerdo

-Bueno- murmuró pensativo. –En realidad…

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar- Naruto escuchó la voz de Itachi cerca de su oído. Suspiró aliviado de no tener que dar mayores explicaciones a Sasori, aquello aun le incomodaba un poco

-Esperabas a Itachi- mencionó Sasori con cierto deje de decepción en su tono de voz. El leve asentamiento de parte de Naruto no le agradó mucho

-¿Nos vamos?- Itachi se dirigió a Naruto, quien, sonrió entusiasmado, sin atreverse a decir o preguntarle nada. Se encaminaron juntos hacia la salida

A Naruto no le importó en lo más mínimo si Deidara aun se encontraba dentro del instituto y llegaba a verlo junto a Itachi, por el contrario, ahora quería que se diera cuenta de todo, ya no se merecía ni siquiera una explicación que justificara su actual cercanía con el serio muchacho que tanto admiraba Deidara

-Ah, por cierto- los alcanzó Sasori antes de que llegaran a la salida

-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó Itachi de mala gana, mirándolo con desdén

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme mañana al bar?- Sasori ignoró la inquisitiva mirada de su compañero para centrarse únicamente en el adorable muchacho rubio junto a él. Naruto meditó su respuesta. Era lógico que rechazaría la invitación pero tampoco quería sonar grosero al decírselo de golpe, siendo que Sasori había pasado un mal rato en el bar por su culpa. -Habrá karaoke- agregó más animado el pelirrojo

-Yo…

-Naruto y yo somos pareja- anunció Itachi de inmediato. Sintiéndose inseguro del semblante dubitativo de Naruto

-¿Cómo?- Sasori se volvió hacia el rubio. Incrédulo ante la confirmación de noviazgo

-Si lo somos- reiteró Naruto con franqueza. Itachi lo tomó de la mano

-Con tu permiso, llevamos prisa

Naruto se vio forzado a seguirle el acelerado paso al muchacho ojiescarlata

-Creí que lo mantendríamos en secreto- objetó Naruto apenas estuvieron afuera del plantel. Itachi lo soltó del agarre

-No quiero que sucedan malentendidos-admitió abrumado. Su orgullo le impedía confesar lo que aquella maldita inseguridad provocaba en su persona…celos, una sensación ridícula e innecesaria a su parecer

-Me alegra que no me escucharas- Naruto esbozó una amplia sonrisa

-A mi me alegra que no te molestaras- comentó Itachi con indiferencia

Naruto frunció el ceño

-Dudaste que iba a aceptar, ¿verdad?- lo acusó, entrecerrando los ojos. Itachi negó en ademan

-Solo quería dejárselo en claro- mintió con una sonrisa displicente

-Jiraiya me pidió que te invitara a comer- Naruto cambio fugazmente de tema. No porque lo deseara sino porque era necesario mencionarle a itachi aquella invitación que hasta cierto punto había parecido orden de parte de su padrino. Se sentía apenado de tener que avisarle a Itachi a último minuto

-¿Comer?- Itachi arqueó una ceja, visiblemente confundido. Ni siquiera conocía al padrino de Naruto

-Le dije que somos novios

-¿Cuándo?- parpadeó Itachi por segunda ocasión

-Hoy mismo- respondió Naruto, balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás sobre sus talones. Estaba demasiado nervioso. Jiraiya no se iba por las ramas cuando se proponía averiguar sobre alguien en concreto. Siempre decía las cosas de frente y eso lo abrumaba. –Te quiere conocer y…

-Me parece bien- lo interrumpió Itachi, acariciando con suavidad su mejilla

Naruto contempló por unos instantes el gesto de su acompañante. Completamente tranquilo, como si aquello no le importara en lo mas mínimo, y en caso de que no fuera así, Itachi sabia disimular a la perfección

***

-Itachi Uchiha, un placer conocerte- sonrió Jiraiya una vez que el muchacho se hubo presentado. Estrechó con firmeza su mano con la de aquel apuesto e imponente joven. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hablar cara a cara con el muchacho, daba por sentado el hecho de que era atractivo. Alto, cabello largo y negro sujeto en una coleta, y la mirada extraña y penetrante del joven complementaba su buen físico. Aun así tenia que investigarlo más a fondo porque…la apariencia no lo es todo

-Le agradezco por haberme invitado- profirió Itachi, tomando asiento junto a Naruto. La casa no era tan espaciosa como la suya, muy por el contrario, era pequeña y acogedora. Sin demasiados muebles y apenas algunos cuadros adornando las paredes. Le agradaba

-Bueno, no todos los días tengo el gusto de conocer al muchacho con el que sueña Naruto- sonrió Jiraiya al notar el desconcierto en las pupilas escarlata. Naruto se dio un golpe en la frente con el puño, ya intuía que algo así pasaría

-¿Perdón?- Itachi lo miró extrañado

-No es nada- mintió Naruto, viendo con molestia como Jiraiya se encogía de hombros al confirmar qua había dicho algo que no debía. –Ya tenemos hambre- añadió decepcionado de que no hubiera nada en la mesa, además de los platos y los cubiertos

-No quería que se enfriara la comida- comentó Jiraiya mientras se dirigía al comedor. Naruto se estremeció al sentir el firme agarre de Itachi sobre su mano por debajo de la mesa. Una posible muestra de seguridad pero eso no evitó que se sonrojara

-Gracias- Naruto se alegró cuando tuvo el plato de ramen frente a él. Podría jurar y perjurar que jamás se enfadaría de comer ramen, así fuera a diario, le encantaba

-¿Desde cuándo se conocen?- cuestionó Jiraiya una vez que tomó asiento frente al, aun desconocido muchacho

Itachi y Naruto se miraron entre si

-Una se…

-Meses- Naruto miró hacia otro lado. Lo mejor era guardar silencio y dejar que Itachi respondiera por sí solo, aunque no le agradaba del todo el hecho de que mintiera, quizá Itachi lo había estado observando desde entonces pero no llevaban ni una semana de conocerse, aun menos de tratarse. Haciendo de lado la salida al bar y aquel intimo encuentro en la casa del ojiescarlata donde ni siquiera estaba en sus cinco sentidos, lo demás no contaba. Casi dos horas en la dirección y algunos minutos de conversar a solas y oficialmente ya eran novios, tal vez estaban avanzando muy rápido

-Salían con anterioridad, me supongo- Jiraiya endureció la mirada, mas como un simple reflejo que como amenaza. Itachi supuso que el adulto era sobre protector con Naruto pero no le sorprendía que fuera así

-No realmente- se sinceró sin denotar mayor muestra de emoción en su semblante. Naruto dejo los palillos a un lado para centrarse en la plática. Era confuso que Itachi se desmintiera por su cuenta, a menos que estuviera nervioso

-¿Primera cita?- se sorprendió Jiraiya al recibir una afirmación de ambas partes. Aquello era ilógico, ilógico y apresurado

El nerviosismo comenzó a presentarse en Itachi. No era el hecho de que el padrino de Naruto lo observara de aquella manera tan "peculiar" lo que le incomodaba, las mentiras no eran su fuerte y rara vez recurría a ellas. La cuestión que le hacía dudar era otra. Naruto no parecía tener mayor problema en eludir las preguntas pero si cometía un error o mentía en algún aspecto de suma importancia que le fuera planteada después, ya no podría excusarse

-Nos hemos visto en los recesos antes- agregó Naruto, intentando romper con el incomodo silencio. Itachi tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, decidiéndose finalmente por tomar un poco del líquido cristalino de su vaso

-¿Ya tuvieron relaciones?- preguntó Jiraiya de repente, mirando alternadamente a ambos muchachos

Naruto abrió los ojos bien grandes al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Itachi tosió un par de veces, tratando de beber con dificultad el líquido que parecía haberse atascado en su garganta por aquella incomoda pregunta

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones, muchacho?- e Itachi se vio forzado a recobrar la compostura, limpió con presteza las comisuras de sus labios aun humedecidas por la bebida. Naruto frunció los labios mientras acercaba su silla un poco más hacia la mesa. Deseaba patear a Jiraiya para que dejara de preguntar tonterías, desafortunadamente el espacio de la mesa se lo impidió

-De momento, solo conocer más a Naruto- musitó Itachi, sin agregar nada más. Respuestas cortas y escuetas que no pasaron desapercibidas para Jiraiya

-¿Tus padres lo saben?- preguntó Jiraiya antes de llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca. Itachi se limitó a negar con la cabeza. -¿Por qué?- volvió a indagar el mayor, desesperado de tener que sacarle las respuestas al extraño muchacho en el que se había fijado Naruto

-Mis padres murieron hace dos años- confesó, aparentemente neutral. Naruto logró entrever cierta nostalgia en la resolución de su mirada. Ahora más que nunca deseaba que Jiraiya cesara con las interrogantes

-Lo lamento- externó el peliblanco mirando fijamente a Naruto. –Supongo que no tengo alternativa, dejare que salgas con Naruto siempre y cuando no sea después de las diez de la noche- Itachi asintió conforme mientras que Naruto suspiró aliviado

-Eso me recuerda- Itachi se levantó sin dejar de observar al mayor. –Mañana inauguran un acuario cerca del instituto, quiero que Naruto acuda conmigo

Los ojos azules brillaron entusiastas

-Tienes mi aprobación- concluyó Jiraiya con un prolongado suspiro. Naruto se puso de pie para acompañar a Itachi a la salida. – ¡A propósito, Deidara llamó hace media hora!- Itachi detuvo su andar provocando que Naruto chocara a sus espaldas, ignorando por completo la mención de su malintencionado amigo


	7. Intento de cita

**kumikoson4:** qué bueno que te guste! La historia en si tiene un poco de todo, adquirirá matices dramáticos, humorísticos y trágicos. En cuanto a Deidara, digamos que es un personaje que me parece muy "x" pero aquí lo puse muy malvado xD gracias por leer, saluditos!

 **NSTF:** muchas gracias! Es una pareja que me encanta, tengo varias historias de ellos pero más adelante las publicare, de momento estoy con esta porque el resto son muy trágicas, no hay muerte pero si shota y otras cosas. Te agradezco por darle seguimiento a la trama, no te preocupes por eso, ya está completa, eso sí, son muchos capítulos, de ahí que estoy publicando de a dos en dos. La edad de Naruto, (según recuerdo), es 16 años e Itachi 18. Gracias por leer!

* * *

Naruto suspiró afligido mientras terminaba de arreglarse un poco el cabello frente al espejo. No se sentía nervioso de tener una cita con Itachi, la primera que podía nombrarse como tal, ya que la comida del día anterior había sido prácticamente una orden de parte de Jiraiya con la intención de conocer a su, ahora novio

Lo que le inquietaba un poco era aquella repentina llamada de Deidara. No creía que fuera a llamarlo, aun menos después de lo ocurrido en el instituto, y no solo ahí. El vergonzoso momento que Deidara le había hecho pasar en el bar también era imperdonable. Y a pesar de todo, lo llamó, sin dejar ningún mensaje que no fuera el de comunicarse más tarde para poder localizarlo

Ansioso, se dirigió a la puerta. Verificando poco después de salir que llevara consigo todo lo necesario. Las llaves de la casa, su billetera y su móvil. Solo lo indispensable

Itachi parecía darle más importancia al asunto con Deidara de la que le otorgaba él mismo. No porque no le importara. Por Deidara se había replanteado el no frecuentar a Itachi, era su amistad lo que le preocupaba hasta antes de enredarse con aquel apuesto muchacho de ojos escarlata. Una amistad que no existía mas, y si Deidara pretendía disculparse con él por lo que hizo, aun así, terminaría odiándolo cuando supiera la verdad, y seria él mismo quien se la dijera

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor cuando Naruto salió de la casa. Había acordado de verse con Itachi fuera del instituto. Jiraiya se negó rotundamente a aceptar que fuera Itachi quien se presentara a su casa para que pudieran irse de ahí. Según su padrino, era "inapropiado"

Si el hecho de verse en la casa de alguno de ambos era inapropiado, ¿Qué pensaría su padrino al enterarse que ya habían intimado?, y no de la mejor manera. Naruto apenas lograba hilar algunas imágenes de aquel encuentro, él debajo de Itachi, pidiéndole que no se detuviera y…

Bajó la mirada al contemplar la silueta del guapo muchacho recargado en el portón. No tenía motivos para ponerse nervioso con solo verlo, y sin embargo, seguía haciéndolo. La misma primera impresión que le dio Itachi al conocerlo permanecía ahora. El muchacho era bastante atractivo, serio y tenía mucho porte. Entre más se detenía a analizarlo, menos lógico le resultaba que Itachi se hubiera fijado en él. ¿Qué tenia de especial?

Absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera podía considerarse a sí mismo como un estudiante promedio. Sus calificaciones eran de las más bajas de la clase. No gozaba de buena posición económica como Deidara, y tampoco se consideraba como uno de los chicos más atractivos de su grupo. Itachi era todo lo contrario y en cierta forma le preocupaba que las cosas no fueran a funcionar por ello

Bueno, ¿Qué más podía perder?, ya había perdido su virginidad, a un supuesto amigo y…

-¿Nos vamos?- Naruto apreció por un instante el inusual brillo en las pupilas escarlatas. Se limitó a caminar al lado del muchacho, pensativo por la última llamada de Deidara. Puede que no quisiera disculparse con él… ¿y si tramaba algo?

-¿Lo sabe?- y de repente la incómoda pregunta surgió de los labios de Itachi. Misma que, Naruto no deseaba escuchar en ese momento. Sus músculos faciales se tensaron pero logró esbozar una sonrisa cálida y sin detenerse o disminuir el paso, se volvió hacia Itachi

-¿Tiene qué?- cuestionó de mala gana. Itachi arqueó una ceja luego de emitir un quedo gruñido a modo de afirmación pero a Naruto no le importó la reacción que pudiera tener el mayor, ese asunto no le concernía, aunque lo involucrara un poco…mucho en realidad, él podía resolver ese problema por su cuenta

-Lo sabrá de todas formas- masculló Itachi, tomándolo de la mano al visualizar a la lejanía la entrada del acuario

El corazón de Naruto dio un vuelco al sentir el firme agarre del mayor. Por un instante se había olvidado que ya eran pareja, pese a conocerse poco y nada a la vez. Itachi sabía más de él y aquello no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo. De lo único que estaba enterado era de la muerte de los padres de Itachi, una similitud que compartían ambos

Lógicamente no tocaría ese tema tan delicado

Bastaba con saber que Itachi, al igual que él, no tenía a sus progenitores consigo. Por otro lado estaba el pequeño grupo de debate al que Itachi pertenecía. Solo conocía a Sasori y al tipo bocón de cabello platinado que se refería de una manera muy peculiar hacia él

Su mente volvió a quedar en blanco. Ni siquiera se percató de en qué momento Itachi ya había pagado la entrada. Fue hasta que entraron a las instalaciones que Naruto reaccionó

A los costados de la construcción se apreciaban un par de tanques con peces de colores, varias personas rodeaban los cristales para contemplar las pequeñas y coloridas especies

Algo inquieto, Naruto se acercó hacia la multitud seguido de cerca por Itachi. Observó con detenimiento las especies acuáticas, perdiéndose entre los múltiples colores y la decoración del fondo. Ni siquiera escuchó los comentarios de los niños a su costado, por un momento imaginó estar verdaderamente en el mar, buceando y contemplando a su vez el bello paisaje acuático

Se vio forzado a avanzar cuando se dio cuenta de que el resto de personas ya se encontraban más adelante. Buscó a Itachi con la mirada pero no lo encontró, posiblemente estuviera con el resto de las personas. Aspiró ansioso antes de encaminarse hacia otro de los pasillos, se suponía que iban juntos

-Itachi- frunció los labios al ver acertadas sus sospechas. Itachi estaba de pie, al final del pasillo, donde la iluminación era mucho más clara. –Ita…- se abstuvo de llamarlo, mirando en derredor. Solo el extremo frontal del pasillo disponía de una pared, el resto era un túnel de acrílico transparente que permitía apreciar mejor las diversas especies. Se olvidó completamente de Itachi, en un principio temeroso al estar en medio de ese enorme y maravilloso túnel, rodeado de peces, arrecifes y… ¿tiburones?

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, sopesando la idea de que alguno de los cristales se rompiera y él terminara siendo el alimento de aquellos titanes grises de dientes afilados

-¿Naruto?- Itachi se apartó de uno de los cristales al percatarse de la presencia del aludido, el cual cubría su cabeza con ambos brazos, esperando lo peor

-¿Tienes miedo?- parpadeó el mayor al intentar deshacer la pose defensiva de Naruto, quien enseguida negó apenado, era lógico que Itachi se daría cuenta que nunca había visitado un acuario, era la primera vez que lo hacía y efectivamente tenía miedo

-Solo me duele la cabeza- se excusó Naruto, negándose a moverse un solo paso de su lugar, tampoco quiso abrir los ojos. No fue hasta que escuchó los suaves golpes contra el cristal que alzó la mirada, aterrado

-¡Mira mamá, es una mantarraya!- sonrió una niña, golpeando por segunda ocasión el cristal con los nudillos. Naruto tragó saliva, sintiendo que aquellos pequeños golpes podrían debilitar el muro que lo separaba de esos peces carnívoros que nadaban por encima de él. Estuvo a punto de pedirle, no…de exigirle a la impertinente chiquilla que dejara de hacer eso. Separó los labios un poco pero no pudo articular palabra alguna. Itachi lo había tomado desprevenido para robarle un beso, no el primero ni el último pero en esta ocasión era sumamente diferente al estar ambos en público

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- pidió con un pronunciado sonrojo que se apreciaba a la perfección bajo la fuerte iluminación del lugar

Extrañado, Itachi arqueó una ceja, separándose lentamente del rostro de Naruto. No creyó que aquel acto deliberado fuera a molestarle, siendo pareja, los besos eran fundamentales ¿cierto?

-¡Se besaron!- apuntó exaltada la misma niña castaña de coletas. Naruto miró hacia el suelo, agachándose momentos después para atar las agujetas de sus… ¿zapatos?

Aun mas avergonzado, Naruto lustró su calzado usando su antebrazo, fingiendo indiferencia. La expresión de Itachi no se alteró ni un ápice, aun cuando la señora se llevo a la menor prácticamente a la fuerza, ignorando las explicaciones que la niña le pedía sobre el por qué dos hombres se estaban besando

-No van a romperse- comentó Itachi, pasándose el brazo detrás de la nuca, limitándose a mirar hacia otro lado mientras Naruto se ponía nuevamente de pie

-¿Qué?- ya no quería hablarle, ni siquiera deseaba dirigirle la palabra a Itachi después de semejante vergüenza pero al no comprender en lo absoluto lo que dijo el mayor, se sintió en la necesidad de preguntar, de saber que diantres pretendía Itachi ahora. Quizás le propusiera tener sexo bajo el agua

-Los cristales, no van a romperse- le aclaró Itachi, volvió su mirada hacia Naruto, este miró en derredor y el miedo lo invadió de nuevo. Se había olvidado de la amenaza que le rodeaba, además de Itachi

-Espero que no- fue lo único que salió de los labios del rubio al momento de asirse inconscientemente al cuerpo de Itachi

-Lo prometo- aseguró el muchacho. Con cautela, posó sus dedos en el mentón de Naruto para obligarlo a alzar la mirada

-¿Podemos irnos ya?- a pesar de sonar como una interrogante, Itachi notó cierto reproche en el tono. Exhaló derrotado, no habían recorrido ni la mitad de las instalaciones pero tampoco obligaría a Naruto a quedarse más tiempo. Aprovechó la cercanía del rubio para tomarlo una vez mas de la mano, en esta ocasión Naruto no replicó nada, el miedo era suficiente incentivo para mantenerse sumiso

Los pasos de ambos hicieron eco en uno de los pasillos aledaños, donde Naruto se detuvo de repente para contemplar por última vez el mismo tanque de coloridos peces que había visto a la entrada

Las pupilas azules brillaron expectantes. Itachi se acercó más para observar lo que mantenía tan ensimismado a su chico

-Es hermoso- reconoció Naruto, sin apartar la mirada del cristal. Los tibios labios del mayor lo hicieron estremecer al rozar intencionalmente su oído

-Lo eres- murmuró Itachi, provocando que un fuerte escalofrío ascendiera por la columna de Naruto. Aquello fue más que suficiente para que el rubio se alejara del cristal para ir hasta la salida

No intercambiaron ningún comentario de regreso en el taxi. Naruto había optado por sentarse adelante y esa elección así como muchas otras que evidenció en el acuario, no pasaron desapercibidas para Itachi, quien, confundido. Cedió con el intento de averiguar que le pasaba a Naruto

Un día antes, el rubio se mostraba mucho más alegre y ansioso de salir con él. Ahora que repasaba el día…al menos las dos horas que había durado aquel intento de cita. Naruto apenas si sonrió un par de veces, alguna de manera forzada y otras tantas cuando él se alejo un poco, procurando darle su espacio

Quizás Sasori tenía razón, las cosas no iban a funcionar entre ellos

Esa salida ni siquiera podía catalogarla como cita. Más bien la etiquetaría como una patética visita al acuario con duración de una hora aproximada, y de esos sesenta minutos había que restar los casi veinte que Naruto permaneció observando un solo vitral. La primera cita un rotundo desastre, incluso tenía que limitarse y no mostrarse tan "afectuoso" en público. Por lo visto a Naruto le molestaba que evidenciaran su relación y esa cuestión tampoco le agradaba

Pocos puntos a favor, y muchos en contra…nada alentador

-Yo pago- alegó Naruto, apartando con suavidad el brazo del mayor cuando se detuvieron frente a su casa. No quería que Itachi pensara que aceptaba salir con él por dinero como aquel rumor ridículo que Deidara había esparcido en su grupo. Además, Itachi ya había pagado el acuario

-Yo te invité, es lógico que sea yo quien pague- insistió de nuevo el mayor. Frunció el ceño cuando Naruto entregó la cifra correspondiente al chofer

Aspiró profundo para después bajar del vehículo, no sin antes pedirle al conductor que aguardara por él

Naruto sonrió nervioso al ver a Itachi acercarse, cierto, no se había despedido aun

-Gracias por…

-Necesito pensarlo- lo interrumpió Itachi, inseguro de sus propias palabras. Tal vez no fuera el momento apropiado, quizás se estaba precipitando, aunado al hecho del pésimo humor en el que se encontraba tras recibir aquel mensaje de texto de uno de sus compañeros de debate para abordar un tema sumamente complejo para el lunes

-Necesitas pensar ¿Qué?- preguntó Naruto en un suave pestañeo

-Pensar sobre nosotros- profirió Itachi con cierta molestia en su tono de voz

-Quieres decir que terminamos- estaba confundido. Alterado, abrumado. No llevaban ni una semana juntos e Itachi ¿ya había tomado esa decisión?, habría sido por su comportamiento en el acuario, o se dio cuenta de que disponía de mejores partidos que él

-No estoy diciendo eso- continuó Itachi mas serio. Naruto no escuchó una sola palabra mas, entró a su casa, dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí antes de que su sentido común le exigiera golpear a ese bastardo

Itachi contempló en silencio la fachada. Sintió un escozor recorrerle el cuerpo. Era precisamente por ello que prefería reservarse sus comentarios, para evitar una riña con Naruto en su primera cita juntos, y ahora lo había echado a perder, por idiota, por impulsivo, y por no darle más tiempo a Naruto para que se acercara. Él llevaba meses observándolo, pero Naruto no. Para él seguía siendo un extraño y eso lo incomodaba en demasía

Bien, estropeo todo de nuevo y lo peor de todo es que esta vez Naruto si pensaría que solo lo había usado para tener sexo. Grandísimo imbécil

-Naruto- golpeó la puerta un par de veces, con la esperanza de recibir respuesta del otro lado. Aunque fuera un bien merecido insulto de parte del chico…nada

Tamborileó los dedos contra la pared antes de decidirse a tocar la puerta de nuevo, con el mismo resultado. Naruto no abría ni abriría la puerta después de tremendo desplante. ¿Qué pretendía al decirle eso?

Darse tiempo, claro, necesitaban darse tiempo pero para conocerse no para distanciarse

-Lo siento- musitó arrepentido, como si Naruto pudiera escuchar sus palabras, como si con ello solucionara lo antes dicho

Abordó nuevamente el vehículo, mirando aun la fachada de la acogedora casa de Naruto. No lo culparía en lo mas mínimo si lo odiaba, quería ganarse su confianza y su poca paciencia terminó por estropear las cosas

Vaya forma de arruinar un buen fin de semana

Naruto dejo de abrazar sus rodillas para ponerse de pie. Había escuchado perfectamente la estúpida disculpa de Itachi del otro lado de la puerta. Con desagrado, se apartó las lágrimas de sus ojos. Comprendía que Itachi se hubiera molestado con él por ser tan altanero pero ese no era motivo suficiente para querer finalizar con la relación que apenas se estaba dando entre ellos

Molesto, fue hacia la cocina para beber un poco de leche. Sentía la garganta reseca y las ganas que tenia de golpear se intensificaron, ojala le hubiera roto la nariz a Itachi cuando lo tuvo en frente, era de lo único que se arrepentía ahora

Dejo el vaso sobre la mesa al escuchar el timbre del teléfono. No podía ser Itachi, ya que él solo disponía de su número de celular, además lo había apagado después de salir del acuario

Era Deidara y aunque no tenía intención de perdonarlo tampoco, tuvo que alzar la bocina por el insistente y fastidioso repiqueteo

-Si quieres disculparte por el estúpido rumor que iniciaste en el salón puedes olvidarlo, yo…

-Imposible olvidar algo que no hice- rió la conocida voz del otro lado de la línea. Naruto parpadeó confundido, la rabia que sentía se disipo lentamente, no era Deidara

-Sasori, ¿Cómo?...- y las palabras quedaron al aire al intuirlo…Deidara

-He estado llamando desde la mañana

-¿Por qué tienes mi número?- quiso saber, ignorando el comentario del pelirrojo

-Porque no acepto un "no" por respuesta- profirió seriamente, traspasando una sonrisa en sus palabras. –Y porque quien me respondió fue Itachi no tu, está bien que sean pareja, es decir, no están casados ni comprometidos aun, podríamos asistir al bar como amigos y…

-Me parece bien- afirmó Naruto, cabizbajo. –Pero hoy no, tal vez la próxima semana- resentimiento, venganza. No estaba seguro de que lo había llevado a aceptar una cita con Sasori pero ya no importaba, Itachi le había dejado muy claro que no quería nada con él. Pues bien, tenía derecho de salir con quien quisiera ahora

-Puede ser el lunes, después de clases- sugirió Sasori, extrañado de que Naruto aceptara tan rápido, esperaba que se mostrara más reacio a responder afirmativamente

-De acuerdo, el lunes entonces, hasta luego- colgó con desanimo. Sintiéndose mas basura que antes, ya no quería salir con nadie, después de lo de Itachi ya no estaba seguro de querer formalizar una relación amorosa

Y el teléfono volvió a sonar

Naruto suspiró agobiado, volviendo a tomar el teléfono. Esta vez esperó a que hablaran primero, quizás Sasori también se había arrepentido de invitarlo a salir y quería cancelar su cita

-Se puede saber…¡ ¿Por qué mierda estas saliendo con Itachi?!- la escandalosa voz de Deidara casi le revienta los tímpanos. Se apartó la bocina del oído, ya esperaba una reacción similar, sin disculpas de por medio, sin explicaciones por su comportamiento tan hostil hacia él, pero si una buena recriminación por una relación que hasta hace media hora todavía existía

-Deidara…- habló tranquilamente en cuanto el torbellino de ira que era Deidara del otro lado de la línea se apaciguó un poco para escucharlo, sin quererlo ni pretenderlo, la voz de Naruto sonó neutral, simplemente había llegado a su límite, entre Itachi, Deidara y el resto de sus compañeros de grupo consiguieron terminar con su paciencia. -¡Púdrete!- y sin más, volvió a colgar

Capitulo 14. Orgullo

Y el lunes había llegado. El sonido de la alarma le instó a despertarse. El sábado fue un absoluto asco. Lo único rescatable del domingo era la premisa que Jiraiya se encargara de darle, habían aceptado una de sus novelas en una editorial y el adulto no podía sentirse más feliz. En algún momento, Naruto se había sentido incomodo al tener que tocar el tema de aquella "cita" (si es que podía llamarle así) con Itachi en el acuario. A pesar de desviar la conversación varias veces a la hora de la cena, llego el punto en el que Jiraiya se desesperó y se vio en la necesidad de preguntarle directamente por segunda ocasión

Perfecta, genial, única, eran las palabras que Naruto había usado para referirse a la simple y corta salida junto al apuesto muchacho de cabello negro y ojos escarlatas. Quizás la cita habría resultado de ese modo, si su conducta no hubiera sido "inadecuada" pero ya nada podía hacer al respecto. Estaba desesperado y desconcertado por la llamada de Deidara, y el hecho de que Itachi lo presionara en público no ayudó en nada

No importaba, por más que tratara de encontrar el error que convirtió un momento agradable en uno desagradable, ya estaba hecho. Itachi se lo había dejado más claro que el agua…pensar sobre ellos, darse tiempo, una forma poco usual para terminar la relación, y la culpa era completamente suya, por haberse ilusionado tan rápido

Su estado de ánimo no ayudó mucho a ocultar lo mal que se sentía, incluso tuvo que mentirle a Jiraiya para que dejara de insistir, no estaba enfermo pero su cuerpo reaccionaba igual que si tuviera algún resfriado

Solo le faltaba estornudar y el diagnostico estaría completo

La soledad acompañó sus pasos al salir de la casa. Le alegraba muchísimo saber que el escrito en el que tanto se había esforzado su padrino sería aceptado, pero eso significaba que pasaría más horas fuera, al menos las primeras semanas, en lo que se llevaba a cabo la edición de la portada

Fuera de su casa, el clima no era el mejor. Las nubes grisáceas comenzaban a cubrir el cielo, se aproximaba una tormenta. Se devolvió únicamente para tomar una sombrilla en caso de que llegara a necesitarla

Al menos había tenido tiempo de sobra para realizar las tareas pendientes que anteriormente Deidara se encargaba de pasarle. Ya no quería disponer de la ayuda de nadie más, sin importar que fuera un conocido, compañero, o... Itachi

Después de caminar las mismas calles de diario, Naruto se adentró en el plantel

Mismos rostros, misma rutina, a diferencia de que ahora se encontraba totalmente solo

Dudó en seguir avanzando al distinguir a Deidara entre el resto de sus compañeros fuera del salón de clase. Exhaló cansinamente, retomando la caminata, no le debía explicaciones a nadie, y mucho menos a él

-¿Q-u-é… f-u-e… e-s-o?- deletreó Deidara, despacio, como si se dirigiera a una clase de retrasado mental. Naruto lo contempló en silencio. El brazo de Deidara le impedía el paso al salón

-Si estás molesto por lo de Itachi, olvídalo, ya no somos nada- tajó cortante. Ignorando la mirada del resto de los estudiantes. No tenía ánimo para pelear. Deidara alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido por el atrevimiento del otro

Naruto trató de rodearlo para ingresar pero Deidara no se apartó

-¡¿Lo escucharon?!- gritó, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros. Naruto se dio la vuelta, un tanto confuso por el intercambio de palabras a su alrededor, otra vez estaba pasando

-Que mal amigo- escuchó murmurar a Tenten, una chica de cabello castaño peinado en dos chonguitos

-Sabía que le gustaba y aun así…- otro murmullo más. Naruto miró en derredor. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en sus labios, una vez mas quien quedaba mal era él

-Deben estar aburridos- la voz monótona de Itachi resonó hasta el fondo de la multitud de estudiantes, Naruto la reconoció enseguida. Sintió un fuerte hormigueo en el estomago

El rostro de Deidara se contrajo al ver como el atractivo muchacho se abría paso entre sus compañeros

-Muy aburridos para estar al tanto de la vida de los demás y no centrarse en la propia- continuó diciendo el mayor, refiriéndose a los ahora expectantes alumnos

Naruto desvió la mirada cuando Itachi se acercó hacia él. No tenía que hacer eso, error, no tenía que hacer nada ahí

-Me gusta Naruto- sin que su expresión se alterara, Itachi confesó

Los puños de Deidara se cerraron con una fuerza descomunal. La rabia se apoderaba rápidamente de su cuerpo

-Y a mí me gusta alguien más- anunció Naruto con la mirada en alto. Las miradas se posaron en él pero ya no le importó. Deidara dejo de apretar los puños, mas confundido se volvió hacia Itachi. La sonrisa se amplió al contemplar la misma incertidumbre en los bellos ojos escarlata

-Naruto…

Pero el aludido no escuchó nada más, no quería, estaba sumamente molesto con él. Ni siquiera le importó decir semejante mentira, e Itachi sería un estúpido si llegaba a creer eso. Simplemente no podía gustarle alguien más. Aunque odiara admitirlo, Itachi era el dueño de sus patéticos suspiros que se habían incrementado los dos días anteriores. Anhelaba regresar con él pero aun se sentía dolido después de que Itachi le pidiera tiempo para "pensar sobre ellos"

-Que se joda- masculló, entrando al salón de clases. Lentamente, los estudiantes se dispersaron, algunos ni siquiera pertenecían al mismo grupo que Naruto, habían acudido al ver el alborto fuera del salón

Itachi se quedo de pie, analizando detalladamente lo que se le había dicho. No iba a estropearlo de nuevo, pero ya no parecía importarle a Naruto. ¿Tan rápido se olvidó de todo?, o ¿es que acaso nunca le interesó?

Seguramente era eso. El chico ya disponía de la compañía de alguien más, de ahí su actitud tan distante y la absurda petición de mantener en secreto su relación

Aun más decepcionado. Itachi se dirigió a su respectivo grupo. La garganta le picaba y su orgullo se había ido al carajo, al igual que su último intento por remediar las cosas. ¿Para qué empeñarse tanto en ese chiquillo si podía tener a quien quisiera?

Ya fuera hombre o mujer. Citas no le faltaban antes de que comenzara a fijarse en Naruto, el único que lo había despreciado y por el cual se esforzaba más que con nadie

No necesitaba todo ese drama estúpido que acaecía en torno a Naruto. Tampoco volvería a pedirle otra oportunidad, no después del rotundo rechazo frente a sus compañeros

Naruto rasgó el marco de la puerta al ver como Itachi caminaba indiferente hacia su salón, un molesto nudo le atravesó la garganta. Tal vez se había excedido en sus palabras pero no deseaba hacerse falsas esperanzas con un muchacho que era el centro de atención en el instituto, además…posiblemente se burlarían de él por salir con una persona con tan bajo estatus

-Eres una puta, Uzumaki- bufó Deidara, fijando la vista en el recién nombrado. –De haber sabido como eras en realidad, ni de chiste te ofrecía mí amistad, hun. –y tomó aire para continuar con su monologo. –Humillar a Itachi de esa forma tan baja, me alegra que viera con sus propios ojos al nauseabundo ser que…- y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al recibir el fuerte golpe directo en el rostro. – ¡Mi nariz!- se quejó, sujetándose el tabique con ambas manos, se horrorizó al presenciar las gotas de sangre que caían libremente al suelo, el dolor se expandió por todo su rostro. Retiró precipitadamente las manos al escuchar la advertencia a sus espaldas referente a que si se tocaba podría inflamarse

Naruto no se inmutó. Aspiró profundo mientras limpiaba sus nudillos sobre la tela de sus pantalones oscuros

Deidara salió a toda prisa del salón con la intención de verse en el espejo del baño y verificar que tan grave era el asunto, ya arreglaría cuentas después

-¿Alguien más?- inquirió, dirigiéndose a los entrometidos que tenia por compañeros

Por primera vez el silencio le resultó reconfortante. Más tranquilo, tomó asiento en su lugar correspondiente, forzándose a revisar las últimas páginas de su cuaderno para repasar los temas, solo esperaba no haberse olvidado de alguno

El salón era un completo desorden cuando Itachi se decidió a entrar. Habían aplastado su orgullo y con ello cualquier posibilidad de reconciliación con Naruto. No, después de aquel percance no le quedaban ganas ni de volver a mirarlo, que no se atravesara en su camino nunca más o terminaría haciendo una estupidez

-¡Hey comadreja, por aquí!- le llamó Hidan, dando un suave codazo en el hombro a su ensimismado compañero de enfrente que no prestaba atención a su alrededor por tener los audífonos puestos

-¿Qué?...- Sasori se quitó los audífonos, apagando el celular momentos después. –Oh…- atinó a decir al ver el rostro de Itachi, las ojeras se habían pronunciado aun mas en el muchacho, asimismo, parecía estar molesto

E Itachi pasó de largo, sentándose al fondo de la segunda fila. Sin querer conversar con nadie más

-Ah, ¿Qué?- se giró Hidan sobre su asiento, confundido por la reacción de Itachi. –Ahora nos ignora- musitó enfadado. Sasori se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Probablemente Itachi estuviera molesto con él por aquella llamada hecha a Naruto. Y ahora que lo pensaba más a fondo. Sus dudas comenzaban a disiparse

-¡Itachi!- exclamó la pelirosa, sorprendida del lugar que había escogido el guapo muchacho. Los últimos días la evadía por completo y ¿ahora se sentaba junto a ella?

-Sakura- la sonrisa más falsa se apreció en los labios de Itachi. Hidan cerró ambas manos en torno a sus ojos, simulando usar binoculares. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la comadreja conversando animadamente con la fastidiosa y encimosa mujer de cabello rosa y ojos jade

-Dime que estoy soñando, Sasori- se volvió en su lugar. El pelirrojo se quitó de nuevo un audífono

-Estas soñando- dijo secamente

-¿No había dicho la comadreja que…?

-Detestaba estar cerca de Sakura Haruno- completó Sasori, ampliando la sonrisa. Sin duda, sus sospechas eran acertadas

-¿Tanto alboroto por una mujer?- preguntó Pain, uniéndose a la conversación. Hidan le devolvió la mirada. No se trataba de una mujer, sino de "la mujer". Aquel demonio de cabello rosa había insistido casi todo el curso con Itachi, y este la ignoraba pero ahora era él quien tomaba la iniciativa, además…

-¿Y el enano?- cuestionó a su vez, pensativo. Sasori se carcajeó al escuchar la referencia empleada para dirigirse a Naruto. Bueno al menos ya no le llamaba zorro

-Creo que se rindió- gesticuló, observando a la muchacha que se había puesto de pronto de pie, con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas. –Ni hablar, él se lo pierde

-¿Incentivo?- Hidan y Pain se miraron entre si

-No realmente- sonrió Sasori, poniéndose de pie

Naruto apartó la caja de dangos que había comprado recientemente en la cafetería. Ni siquiera sabía por qué rayos volvió a elegir los dangos, esos que ahora le recordaban a Itachi. Sentía un profundo hueco en el estomago al pensar en el muchacho que le gustaba

Si, definitivamente le gustaba, no podía haber otra explicación para que se sintiera de esa forma después de haberlo rechazado frente a su grupo. Estaba harto, cansado de ser el centro de atención la última semana, por ese motivo, necesitaba alejarlo un poco

Y resultaba ilógico que el apuesto, galante, serio y altivo muchacho lo fuera a buscar a su salón luego de lo ocurrido el sábado en el acuario, si fue él quien lo terminó… ¿Por qué ahora fingía que no había pasado nada?

Tal vez, Itachi pensaba que por ser "perfecto" podía cometer el error que quisiera y todo seguiría igual. Sin embargo no fue así, y aunque lo hubiese defendido (o hecho el intento) no se había disculpado, aun no hablaban sobre lo ocurrido e Itachi ya había anunciado a todo su grupo que le gustaba… ¡viva la ironía!

Al menos Deidara no había vuelto al salón con media escuela para lincharlo como anteriormente creyó

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Naruto alzó la mirada para ver al sonriente muchacho de cabello rojo, asintió forzosamente, en ese momento necesitaba pensar las cosas, estar solo para poner en orden sus ideas, como si eso bastara para solucionar lo ocurrido. No era su intención herir a Itachi, por el contrario, sentía que el mayor le tenía lastima y por ello trataba de ayudarlo

Desesperado, sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos. Reteniendo las lágrimas y maldiciones para sí mismo. Ojala no se sintiera tan vulnerable de formalizar una relación, desearía no tener tantas dudas y poder mostrarse más accesible con Itachi

-Fue el imbécil de Itachi, ¿me equivoco?- suspiró Sasori, agobiado de ver a Naruto en aquel estado

-No- Naruto se incorporó, fijando la mirada en las orbes castañas. –Fui yo esta vez- forzó una sonrisa, el mismo gesto que había visto Sasori en los labios de Itachi cuando este ultimo empezara a conversar con la pelirosa, ese engendro que destruyó sus magnificas marionetas para la clase de arte solo porque (según) una se parecía a ella. Como no

-Si te sirve de consuelo, el idiota esta que se derrumba

-Se derrumba- murmuró Naruto con enfado al presenciar a Itachi caminar hacia la cafetería, siendo tomado del brazo por la misma chica de cabello rosa y ojos color jade con la que estaba el viernes

-Sí, se de…- Sasori volvió la mirada hacia lo que tenía tan entretenido al rubio. Se pasó la mano por el rostro, Itachi no podía ser más idiota y orgulloso. –Derrumba- completó obligadamente, contemplando atento aquella mirada de amor que le dirigía Itachi a la muchacha, tan falsa como el color de pelo de ella

Naruto tomó la caja de dangos en sus brazos, se levantó afligido. Itachi ni siquiera lo había visto y de ser así, lo había ignorado por completo

-Gracias Sasori pero no hace falta que abogues por él- las palabras fluyeron, mas no así las lagrimas. Eso jamás, no permitiría que nadie lo viera llorar, eso era una clara muestra de debilidad

Sasori se ofreció a acompañarlo, sin proferir nada mas, se encaminó detrás del rubio, cuyas comisuras de los labios estaban ligeramente curveadas hacia abajo

-Sabes que estoy saliendo con alguien más, ¿cierto?- preguntó Itachi, zafándose del agarre de la pelirosa, esta lo miró enternecida

-El niño rubio- afirmó con certeza, sin denotar mayor cambio en la resolución de su mirada. –No importa Itachi, siempre y cuando pueda salir contigo, porque…

-Es por eso que no quiero frecuentarte de nuevo- la interrumpió Itachi, endureciendo la mirada. Como odiaba que las personas se sintieran tan inferiores como para conformarse en ser el "premio de consolación" en una relación

Cuando Itachi estaba molesto no razonaba, era un maldito impulsivo y ahora deseaba con todo su corazón que Naruto no lo hubiera visto con ella, incluso había tenido el descaro de ir a la cafetería, aunque no lo vio ahí, eso no significaba que no estuviera en alguna de las mesas como solía frecuentar el rubio

-Pero…

Y pensativo, Itachi se marchó, necesitaba buscar a Naruto. No llevaba ni medio día de hacerse aquella promesa de no buscarlo más y ya se sentía bastante ansioso. Quería ver esa hermosa sonrisa de nuevo, la que él se encargo de desvanecer. La misma mirada traviesa que si bien no reflejaba lujuria, lo desarmaba completamente

-Naruto…- miró al cielo cuando una gota de agua se deslizó con suavidad por su rostro

-Entonces haces marionetas- sonrió Naruto, contendiendo la risa después de escuchar aquella anécdota que Sasori le contara y el cómo su trabajo se había ido a la basura en una fiesta infantil a la que se presentó para dar un espectáculo con ellas

-Me fascina construirlas- admitió sin aminorar el paso. –Es una pena que aquel endemoniado chiquillo la rompiera porque le daba miedo, es decir, ni que fuera un payaso, esas cosas realmente asustan- bromeó pensativo. Naruto afirmó una vez más, conversar con Sasori era divertido, al menos le estaba ayudando bastante para evitar pensar en Itachi

-A mi me apodaban el payaso de la clase- recordó pensativo. Sasori lo observó curioso ante la mención. –Ahora seguramente me llamaran el "rompe narices Uzumaki" o algo así

-¿Rompe narices?- preguntó extrañado Sasori

-Deidara tuvo la culpa- comentó apenado

-No- Sasori sonrió aun más. –De lo que me perdí- chasqueó los dedos, fingiendo decepción

Naruto frunció los labios

-Hay varias cosas que hice de las cuales me arrepiento- confesó en un murmullo

-Debería agradecerte por no intentar romperme la nariz aquella vez- Sasori detuvo su andar cuando Naruto lo hizo

-Es verdad- Naruto cerró la sombrilla, aun mas apenado al recordar el incidente con el pelirrojo. -¿Por qué me besaste?- preguntó con seriedad, fijando su mirada en Sasori, quien, se hizo el desentendido ante la pregunta, ¿no era obvio?

-¡Naruto!- el aludido miró molesto al muchacho que recién llegaba, sujetándose las rodillas mientras trataba de regular su respiración por la carrera emprendida. Su cuerpo estaba completamente empapado

Sasori frunció el ceño

-Entonces ¿mañana a la salida?- inquirió observando a Naruto. Su presencia ya estaba de sobra pero necesitaba corroborarlo

-Si- respondió Naruto con una cálida sonrisa. Itachi alzó la mirada, aquel gesto no le agradó en lo absoluto

-¿Mañana qué?- preguntó confundido en cuanto recobro el aliento, vio como el pelirrojo se alejaba bajo la lluvia. Naruto rehuyó el contacto visual

-Una cita- informó más serio ante la atónita mirada de Itachi. Ni muerto lo dejaría irse con Sasori

-No iras- sentenció fríamente. Naruto lo miró con desagrado

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso- hizo un molesto mohín. Itachi lo tomó firmemente del brazo para evitar que se alejara

¿Era momento de suplicar?, aparentemente si, y aunque su orgullo no podía caer más bajo, Naruto lo valía

Tomó aire, sin saber exactamente qué decir, ni por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo es que todo se volvía en su contra?


	8. Reconciliación

El gesto de desagrado se amplió en los labios de Naruto al ser retenido del brazo por el muchacho, ya no tenía caso que Itachi siguiera insistiendo si estaba claro que habían terminado, ¿no era eso lo que le había dicho?

-No te entiendo- espetó el menor, dejando de oponer resistencia. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los escarlata. En ese momento solo deseaba poder irse a su casa, seguramente llamarían a Jiraiya mas tarde por haberse retirado antes del instituto pero a Naruto no le importaba mucho. Podría excusarse con que se sentía mal y era cierto, además, el adulto ya se había dado cuenta de ello

-Primeramente me disculpo por lo que te dije el sábado- comenzó diciendo Itachi con suavidad, era su último intento para remediar las cosas o todo su esfuerzo se iría al demonio junto con su orgullo. –Tiendo a expresarme de manera incorrecta cuando me siento inseguro

Naruto miró sus pies en un intento por evadir la penetrante mirada de Itachi, cuánta razón tenía en eso, era un maldito impulsivo pero no era el único, y si de algo estaba consiente era que en una relación el apoyo es mutuo y ellos estaban haciendo todo lo opuesto

-Creí que habías dicho que era tu compañera- le recordó, eludiendo la disculpa del pelinegro

-Y lo es- agregó Itachi, tomándolo del mentón con sus dedos para que lo mirara. –Solo trataba de…

-Hacerme sentir mal- lo apartó Naruto sin delicadeza alguna. Era precisamente por esa razón que su enojo se había incrementado, por presenciar como Itachi presumía delante de todos estar con esa colegiala de cabello rosa que además era muy bonita y…y no estaba celoso, para nada, solamente no toleraba que Itachi quisiera hacerlo sentir más basura, exponiendo a su "compañera" tan despotamente, pero ¿no era eso lo que él odiaba?, que Itachi se empeñara en dar a conocer su relación de manera pública cuando apenas y sabia unas cuantas cosas de él y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueran ciertas, ¿Qué le molestaba entonces?

-¿Y qué me dices de Sasori?- preguntó con cierta ironía Itachi, bloqueándole el paso a Naruto para evitar que se alejara una vez más. –Se hicieron amigos muy rápido, ¿no crees?- Naruto lo miró inquisitivamente, ese idiota estaba colmando su paciencia. –No, espera, me olvidaba que ya hasta fijaron una cita- sonrió de manera hipócrita. Naruto frunció los labios, debía contar hasta diez o terminaría golpeando a ese insolente que no hacía más que incrementar su enojo. –Claro, te gusta Sasori, es a él a quien te referías cuando decidiste largarte a tu salón

-Cállate- musitó Naruto, mascando su propia rabia. Todo era mentira, a él no le gustaba Sasori, ¿tan estúpido era Itachi para no darse cuenta de la verdad?

-No me pienso callar- pronunció Itachi con firmeza. Naruto retrocedió unos pasos, si no le dejaba entrar a su propia casa, podía irse a otro lado, no necesitaba escuchar estupideces, aunque Itachi fuera el tipo más guapo en la faz de la tierra no tenia porque seguir sintiéndose inferior a él

Apenas caminó unos cuantos pasos cuando la voz de Itachi lo obligó a detenerse de nuevo

-Siempre elijes la salida fácil- enunció con cierta monotonía, a sabiendas de que Naruto se molestaría mas, era la única forma de retenerlo. Despacio, recargó la espalda contra la puerta. Los puños de Naruto se cerraron con mucha fuerza, sus uñas se hincaron en las palmas sin miramiento alguno. Necesitaba descargar toda la impotencia que sentía y ni siquiera su propio cuerpo reaccionaba para golpear a ese bastardo. –Huyes o me pides que me calle porque sabes que lo que digo es cierto- resopló neutral. –Te gusta Sasori, tal como tú "amiguito"- hizo énfasis a lo último, ignorando la mirada dolida de Naruto. –Dijo, de hecho no me sorprendería que te gustáramos ambos

Naruto rió con simpleza. Estaba tan enojado que tenía ganas de llorar pero no quería que Itachi lo viera derrotado, así que optó por reírse de todo, de la estúpida situación, del malentendido que se había formado, de las idioteces que le decía Itachi y ¿Por qué no? De él mismo

-¿Te ríes porque acerté?- inquirió Itachi con aparente calma, a pesar de que por dentro lo carcomían los celos. Era lógica la reacción de Naruto al saberse descubierto

-Me rio de que eres un completo imbécil- alcanzó a decir en medio de aquel ataque de falsa euforia. Itachi lo observó detenidamente, tratando de discernir la actitud arbitraria de Naruto

-Entonces es verdad

Naruto inhaló profundo, cesando con aquella risa falsa que pretendía encubrir su verdadero estado, se enjugó un par de lágrimas con la manga de la camisa y alzó la mirada, enfadado

-Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me gustes- mintió tranquilamente sin perder la sonrisa. Itachi se apartó de la puerta, acercándose con sigilo hacia él

-Me resulta incomprensible creerte puesto que me estas reprochando por asistir a la cafetería con Sakura- endureció la mirada. Naruto se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no le importara más y se hubiera olvidado completamente del asunto

-Pienso que tu novia es muy bonita, es todo- y la inseguridad se reflejó en sus palabras, delatándolo de inmediato. La sonrisa en los labios de Itachi se amplió considerablemente

-No es mi novia- admitió, dando un paso más en dirección de Naruto, este retrocedió inseguro

-No me interesa saber de tu…- permaneció inmóvil cuando Itachi avanzó otro paso más, acortando con la distancia que los separaba para inmediatamente después posar el dedo índice sobre sus labios, silenciándolo de improviso

-¿Te gusta Sasori?- preguntó una vez más. Naruto entrecerró los ojos con molestia

-No- respondió en voz queda

-¿Por qué me evitas entonces?- cuestionó confundido, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Naruto se comportaba extraño desde aquella fallida cita y no tenia lógica por más que Itachi la buscara

Retiró lentamente su dedo de la boca de Naruto para reemplazarlo con sus labios. Naruto no se opuso en lo mas mínimo, disfruto el suave roce de los labios de Itachi contra los propios, dejo de importarle que alguna persona llegara a verlos, la lluvia había cesado hace varios minutos y él no podía sentirse más ridículo por estarse besuqueando con un muchacho apuesto, adinerado y engreído a unos cuantos metros de su casa

Torpemente, rodeó el cuello de Itachi con ambos brazos para intensificar aun más el contacto. Pronto la lengua del mayor acarició sus labios, pidiéndole acceso. Aun más nervioso, Naruto separó los labios, sucumbiendo totalmente ante los expertos y placenteros movimientos labiales de Itachi

De manera brusca, Itachi masajeó su lengua con la contraria, siendo correspondido igualmente. Cuando sus pulmones le exigieron oxigeno, se apartó momentáneamente de los labios de Naruto para después volver a tomarlos sin previo aviso. Naruto gimió quedamente entre ambas bocas, sintiéndose acorralado y sin aliento. Aun así disfrutó que Itachi lamiera, besara y mordiera sus labios con esa maestría propia de él. Su cuerpo entero ardía pero no le tomó mucha importancia. El aroma del perfume fresco de Itachi alteró sus sentidos

Con mucha pasión, Naruto lo besó, separándose solo para tomar aire y volver a unir sus bocas. El tiempo dejo de tener importancia, solo podía sentir los brazos de Itachi tomándolo de la cintura mientras su lengua jugaba dentro de su cavidad, sus labios dolían pero le gustaba esa sensación que hacia vibrar su cuerpo al tiempo que un suave cosquilleo se expandía en su estomago

Dios, que bien besaba

De repente, su espalda se encontró con el poste del alumbrado público y fue en ese momento que Naruto decidió apartarse, sintiendo el pudor recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo

El rubor en sus mejillas perdió intensidad rápidamente. Itachi se rehusaba a apartarse de su cuerpo y a pesar de estar solos, Naruto se incomodó por permitir semejante arrebato en plena vía publica, joder que no podía ser más idiota…e Itachi también

-No respondiste mi pregunta- insistió Itachi, intentando regular su respiración. Agradecía inmensamente que Naruto se hubiera apartado, ¿Por qué con ver el sutil sonrojo en el rostro de Naruto se excitaba?

-No me quiero enamorar- confesó Naruto, recobrando la compostura. Los labios de Itachi se curvearon ligeramente, esbozando un gesto similar a una sonrisa irónica

-¿Y si te digo que yo lo estoy?

Naruto lo empujó del pecho. Sintió una punzada recorrerle el cuerpo, ¿estaba decepcionado?

-Suerte con la afortunada- gesticuló, limpiándose los restos de saliva que aun humedecían sus labios. Su camisa estaba mojada por la cercanía del cuerpo de Itachi, lo mejor sería entrar a cambiarse y una vez más, tratar de olvidar lo sucedido

-¿La salida fácil de nuevo?- bromeó Itachi, dándole alcance a Naruto antes de que este cerrara la puerta. La expresión afligida del rubio lo hizo dudar

-No confió en ti- lo señaló acusadoramente. Itachi ahogó un suspiro

-Lo sé

-Pero podría intentarlo- agregó con una sonrisa sincera, cálida, hermosa. El mismo gesto con el que Itachi solía deleitarse cada mañana a la hora del almuerzo en el patio de la cafetería. Era el mismo gesto de seguridad que recordaba admirar a la distancia

-¿Saldrás con Sasori?- quiso saber, un tanto celoso. Naruto negó con la cabeza

-No, y tampoco me gusta

-Me alegra escuchar eso- exhaló Itachi, mas aliviado. Naruto dio un respingo de inconformidad

-¿Qué hay de Sakura?- tocó sus labios al saborear el líquido carmesí con gusto a metal. Frunció el entrecejo al observarse los dedos, ese bruto

-Qué se joda- citó a Naruto, arqueando una ceja por la mirada acusadora que le dirigió el menor

-No es divertido- protestó el rubio, mostrándole la yema de su dedo índice, donde se apreciaba una gota de sangre, la misma que había brotado de la herida en sus labios

-Pero esto sí- se precipitó Itachi, sin detenerse a mirar la herida, volvió a unir sus labios con los suaves y ahora cálidos de Naruto

No quería enamorarse, no debía enamorarse y sin embargo decidió darle otra oportunidad al cretino que le lastimó el labio inferior. De veras que era estúpido

Se miró atento en el espejo antes de colocar el diminuto trozo de cinta sobre la herida. No le dolía tanto pero era preferible que Jiraiya no la viera, y en caso de que llegara a preguntarle por el curita improvisado, siempre podía culpar a la envoltura de los dulces. Tan fuertemente selladas que necesitaba valerse de sus dientes para abrirlas, y entonces…mordida accidental en su labio, simple

El fuerte azote de la puerta hizo sobresaltar a Naruto. Enfadado, se encaminó a la entrada para ver como Jiraiya se tambaleaba al tratar de dirigirse al sofá

Preocupado, lo ayudó a recostarse antes de que se desplomara, su aliento apestaba a alcohol y pese a estar consciente de que su padrino solía tomar bastante, nunca lo hacía entre semana

-Me despidieron- masculló el peliblanco sujetándose la cabeza por el inmenso mareo que sentía. Naruto suavizó la mirada al conocer el motivo de su estado. –Pero conseguí otro empleo no muy lejos de aquí- hipó, cerrando los ojos. Naruto se sentó a su lado. –La paga es terriblemente mala pero bastara de momento

Naruto se abstuvo de preguntar por la novela, no quería que Jiraiya se sintiera peor, si es que eso era posible. Entrelazó ambas manos sobre su regazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellas

-Buscaré trabajo mañana- anunció sonriente. Jiraiya meditó lo que se le había dicho, estaba ebrio pero seguía lo suficientemente sobrio para razonar las cosas

-No, ya te dije que de momento bastara con el sueldo del nuevo empleo

-Pero puedo hacerlo medio tiempo, después de la escuela- replicó Naruto. No le gustaba sentirse como un inútil y si podía ayudar aportando con un poco de dinero lo haría

-Solo si el empleo queda cerca- vociferó Jiraiya con un prolongado bostezo. Naruto lo observó pensativo, sería difícil encontrar un trabajo más o menos decente, de medio tiempo y que no estuviera lejos de su casa

Sus músculos faciales se relajaron al reparar en un lugar específico, aunque no sabía si requerían personal, y de ser así tampoco estaba seguro de poder cumplir con los requisitos, hasta el momento no tenía experiencia en nada que no fuera romper narices

-La heladería- chasqueó los dedos, sopesando la idea de presentarse al día siguiente después de clases, tendría que ir presentable y sobretodo mostrarse seguro. Podía improvisar pero mejor ser él mismo

Antes de que pudiera comentar algo más a Jiraiya, su vista se centró en el (ahora) dormido anciano. Fue hasta su recamara por unas mantas y se encargó de cubrirlo para después irse a dormir. Esa noche no cenaría pero al menos estaba feliz de haber solucionado las cosas con Itachi, ya no tenía ninguna duda de las intenciones del apuesto muchacho y aunque muy probablemente eso le acarrearía más problemas, ya no le importaba. Y no que aquel beso tuviera algo que ver en su decisión, en lo absoluto, fue la "seria y madura" platica de poco más de veinte minutos lo que le hizo cambiar de idea respecto a querer iniciar una relación con Itachi

Porque le gustaba, porque ambos estaban solteros y porque aquel beso lo había dejado sin aliento…platica, el beso no tuvo nada que ver

Se adentró bajo las sabanas luego de quitarse el uniforme y ponerse su amada pijama de sapos. Antes de que el sueño lo derrotara, escuchó el tan conocido sonido de su teléfono sobre la mesita de noche. Dudó en tomarlo, al diferenciar el tono del aparato que anunciaba un nuevo mensaje pero la curiosidad pudo más que el cansancio

Tomó el móvil entre sus manos y el número desconocido exhibido en la pantalla le arrebató una sonrisa

-Dulces sueños- leyó en voz baja. Después de oprimir unas cuantas teclas para guardar el mensaje junto con el número. Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesita y se dispuso a dormir plácidamente, con la única preocupación del nuevo empleo que tenía en mente

* * *

Capitulo 16. Amigos

Las primeras clases habían transcurrido demasiado lentas para su gusto, especialmente la hora asignada para química. Deidara no se había presentado ese día al instituto y Naruto no pudo evitar sentir cierta culpabilidad por ello, seguramente su ausencia se debía a aquel fuerte golpe asestado en su nariz, producto de la ira contenida. Tenía que ser menos violento en ese sentido

Cuando la campana sonó, se apresuró a salir al patio, llevando esta vez su propio almuerzo, no porque no llevara dinero consigo sino para evitar cruzarse con el muchacho pelirrojo ese día. Se sentiría una completa basura cuando Sasori le preguntara por la cita que habían acordado para la salida. Y todo por ser tan impulsivo y no detenerse a analizar un poco las cosas, le gustaba Itachi y mucho, lo suficiente como para intentar llevar una relación "más o menos" sana con él

Que Itachi fuera el más guapo de todo el instituto no tenia porque hacerle sentir inferior, tampoco el hecho de que el muchacho fuese uno de los mejores de su clase, mientras que él…bueno, era él

No disponía de excelentes notas, en realidad apenas eran pasables y estaba consciente que le sería más complicado sobrellevar las materias ahora que su amigo no le ayudaría para nada, se conformaba con que el aspirante a artista no hubiera ido a la dirección para acusarlo por aquel golpe en la nariz

Cómodamente, se sentó en uno de los columpios. Definitivamente no iría a la cafetería, aunque eso implicara no ver a Itachi hasta la salida

Diablos, Itachi tenía razón, siempre escapaba de los problemas, no que quisiera hacerlo, pero a cualquiera le sería sumamente difícil quedar como un maldito al cancelar por segunda ocasión una cita con el amigo de su novio...Rayos, hasta la frase en si sonaba muy mal

A diferencia del patio central, los jardines junto al estacionamiento estaban prácticamente vacios. Claro, ¿Qué idiota se alejaría tanto de su salón correspondiente como para no escuchar el timbre de ingreso?

Él, y no le importó en lo absoluto. Al menos el ambiente era mucho más agradable, no había tanto ruido, exceptuando el sonido de las regaderas sobre el pasto y el motor de algún automóvil que estaba por salir del plantel

Sin mucho ánimo, comenzó a comer las galletas de chocolate al tiempo que se mecía con suavidad sobre el columpio, impulsándose con los pies. Era la ventaja de explorar todo el instituto desde el primer día, conocía a la perfección las secciones, aunque nunca se detenía a observar a los demás estudiantes, pareciera que lo ignoraban, ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo también?

La suave vibración proveniente de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón lo alertó de inmediato. Cesó con el insistente balanceo para sacar el celular, sus dudas se aclararon al leer el nombre del contacto en la pantalla: Itachi

Esta vez no era un mensaje, se trataba de una llamada, misma que él no quería atender, no si eso significaba ver a Sasori y rechazarlo por segunda ocasión. Simplemente podía apagar el teléfono, centrarse en la nada como actualmente hacia y disfrutar su desayuno con calma

El móvil en sus manos volvió a vibrar, sin darle tiempo de oprimir la tecla. Volvió la vista a la pantalla, apreciando ahora un nuevo mensaje

-Quiero verte- leyó en voz queda, desviando ahora la mirada hacia el frente. Itachi podía esperar a la salida, estaba convencido de que no se trataba de nada urgente, y nuevamente una punzada lo recorrió entero al recordar su actitud, misma que irritaba a Itachi, lo estaba evadiendo, aunque ahora tenía una justificación y era Sasori. Por otro lado…

Solo faltaba un mes y dos semanas para que Itachi se graduara, eso sin contar esa semana. Por lo tanto ya no podrían frecuentarse mucho, no, él no deseaba pensar en el futuro, le abrumaba el solo hecho de imaginarse a Itachi con otra chica cuando estuviera en la universidad

Un nuevo mensaje apareció en el móvil. Naruto suavizó la mirada, forzándose a leerlo también

-Por favor- fue todo, si quería que las cosas realmente funcionaran, tenía que poner de su parte también. Aun si eso implicaba lastimar a una persona más, esta vez no era un amigo suyo pero comenzaba a considerarlo como uno

Apagó el celular antes de bajar del columpio, sacudiendo poco después el polvo en sus pantalones

-Ah…- suspiró agobiado, con su cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de su mano y su mirada fija en la ventana

-¿Pasa algo, Sasori?- le preguntó el peliplateado, quien, cansado de escuchar los frecuentes suspiros de su compañero pelirrojo, se dignó a preguntar de una buena vez que era lo que le pasaba

-Nada- mintió con una sonrisa burlona. Hidan movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, en negación

-Si es por la advertencia de la comadreja- se echó a reír sin remordimiento alguno, ignorando la dura mirada del pelirrojo. –Ya olvídalo, seguro estaba bromeando- palmeó la espalda de Sasori, recibiendo a cambio una mirada inquisitiva

El que Itachi se le plantara en medio del patio para advertirle que no volviera a frecuentar a Naruto ni en sueños no era lo que lo tenía en aquel estado. Sino la posibilidad de que Naruto le gustara, ¿de qué otro modo no dejaba de pensar en él?

Desde que lo vio le resultó lindo pero era todo, en cambio ahora no podía ver ningún objeto de tonalidad azul sin que aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos azules se cruzaran en su mente

-¿Quién?- amplió Hidan la sonrisa al contemplar como su compañero se alborotaba el cabello con ambas manos, siempre hacia eso cuando iba a salir con alguna chica

-¿Quién, qué?- preguntó Sasori a su vez. La clara amenaza de Itachi no le había intimidado en lo absoluto, solo no quería inmiscuirse en otra "posible" relación, era por ello que optó no salir al patio y prefirió quedarse en su salón a conversar cualquier trivialidad con su compañero

-¿Quién te gusta?- Sasori exhaló, derrotado. Se incorporó de la silla, cuidando de no estropear el cartel que recién terminaba de hacer para la clase de arte

-Cierto chico rubio de ojos azules- admitió, cruzando los brazos tras de su nuca. Hidan lo miró incrédulo

-¡Por Jashin!- exclamó sumamente alarmado. Como si le acabaran de confesar el peor de los pecados. Sasori rodó los ojos con indiferencia. – ¡Te gusta ese tal Deidara!- golpeo la banca con ambas manos, produciendo un fuerte ruido dentro del salón

-Algo así- mintió Sasori, rindiéndose ante la poca capacidad de razonamiento del Jashinista

Naruto se apoyó con torpeza en la pared, aun de espaldas logró dar con el interruptor del único foco dentro del cuarto de aseo. Sus dedos temblaron al oprimirlo mientras su boca seguía siendo devorada por aquel apuesto muchacho de cabello negro

-Ah…Itachi- jadeó entre ambas bocas, apenas el moreno se apartara para tomar aire y continuar con su labor, estampando con mayor desesperación sus labios contra los suaves de Naruto, este separó los labios ligeramente, permitiéndole a Itachi acariciar cada rincón de su boca. Sin duda el muchacho besaba bien, tanto que era frustrante no poder seguirle el mismo candente y frenético ritmo con la lengua. No sabía si se debía al lugar, a lo peligroso del asunto por besarse dentro del colegio, aunque fuera a escondidas para que ningún prefecto los viera, o solamente era…

-Detente- Naruto lo apartó, con un violento sonrojo en el rostro. Itachi acató de inmediato, separándose solo un poco. Los provocativos ojos azules brillaron expectantes, confundidos y con la misma chispa de deseo que tenían los suyos. Lentamente, acortó la distancia para tomar a Naruto de la cintura, mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la de él

Naruto lo miró fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en las pupilas escarlata bajo las largas pestañas del mayor. La expresión de Itachi no cambió, seguía serio y altivo

-Estas…- Naruto desvió la mirada, aun mas apenado al percatarse de lo incomoda de la situación. Podía sentir aquella erección rozando su abdomen

Itachi lo tomó de las mejillas con suavidad para volver a besarlo, sin mayor reparo o preocupación por lo que sucedía. Naruto correspondió el contacto labial no sin cierta timidez. Había estado conversando un poco con Itachi en la cafetería, apenas expresándole sobre los deberes que tenía ese día, primeramente la tarea, después presentarse a la heladería y quizás si disponía de más tiempo, podrían salir a cenar juntos. La sola idea le emocionaba

-Duro- murmuró Naruto cuando rompieron por tercera ocasión el beso. Itachi no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, después de tanto roce era lógico que terminara con tremenda y dolorosa erección, el problema ahora seria atenderlo

Compasivo, Naruto lo miró. Solo una vez le había ocurrido algo similar y fue en su anterior colegio, a diferencia de Itachi, le sucedió en el salón, cuando uno de sus compañeros cayó accidentalmente sobre su regazo. Era más que sabido por sus compañeros que era homosexual, así que la broma continuó cuando el chico comenzó a restregársele y le produjo una erección. Además de humillante le resultó doloroso soportar unos minutos antes de ceder y pedir permiso para ir al baño

-Nunca he hecho algo así- Naruto se puso de rodillas ante la mirada atónita del mayor. Bajó el cierre de los pantalones ajenos, sintiendo el calor golpearle el rostro. Antes de que pudiera continuar, Itachi lo detuvo, cerrando su mano alrededor del brazo del rubio

-No es necesario que lo hagas- se arrepintió con cada fibra de su ser por haber dicho algo así. Aun más cuando Naruto lo observó ofendido

Tenía que aprender a cerrar la boca

-Entonces no lo haré- musitó Naruto, levantándose de inmediato. No miró ni una sola vez atrás cuando se dispuso a salir del cuarto. Azotando la puerta con suma molestia, ojala le doliera mucho

Itachi acomodó su cabello negro hacia atrás mientras con su mano libre subía el cierre de sus pantalones. No quería que Naruto hiciera "eso" de manera obligada pero al ver la expresión herida del menor se dio cuenta de su error y de que posiblemente Naruto si quería hacerlo. Era tan confusa su actitud que ya no sabía cómo interpretar sus acciones. Además…no era un lugar precisamente adecuado para llegar a mayores, aunque Naruto solo trataba de ayudarlo

Estúpido

Naruto irguió la espalda y continuó su camino. Ofendido, y herido de que Itachi lo detuviera, ¿es que le tenía asco ahora?

Mejor debió quedarse en el columpio, al menos allí nadie podría molestarlo, ni Itachi, ni algún estudiante curioso de preguntarle sobre el triangulo amoroso del que formaba parte, ni…

-Sasori- se frenó en seco, incomodo de que el pelirrojo estuviera fuera de su salón de clases. Como si no fuera suficiente drama el que tenia con Deidara e Itachi, seguramente Sasori lo había estado buscando en la cafetería. Se apenó por no habérselo dicho antes, y pese a que se había molestado con Itachi, sabía que solo era temporal, no volvaria a tomar decisiones precipitadas. Ya hablarían al respecto y si no aclaraban nada, tenía la opción de golpearlo hasta el cansancio

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa- Sasori se aclaró la garganta al articular las palabras. El semblante de Naruto reflejó confusión por la disculpa, era él quien tenía que disculparse no Sasori

-De que…

-¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento?- le interrumpió Sasori, reparando en las miradas curiosas de los demás estudiantes pertenecientes al grupo de Naruto

-Está bien- accedió, cada vez mas confundido. Una vez que se apartaron hacia uno de los pasillos aledaños. Sasori cerró los ojos, recargando su cuerpo en la pared

-Sobre la cita- habló despacio. Naruto ladeó levemente la cabeza, se veía tan adorable que Sasori sintió deseos de…

-Perdón- Naruto eludió la mirada del joven pelirrojo, reprimiéndose por su impulsividad de antes. –Itachi y yo estamos saliendo…de nuevo- tuvo que agregar forzosamente lo último, a sabiendas de que el pelirrojo no estuviera enterado de ello, sin embargo no era así, Sasori sabia a la perfección que habían vuelto a ser novios, si la amenaza de Itachi y el hecho de que no viera a ninguno de los dos en la cafetería no daban por sentado ese hecho, entonces nada lo hacia

-Ya lo sé- comentó con indiferencia. Naruto entrecerró los ojos, lo había estado evitando para nada. El muchacho ya estaba enterado de todo seguramente por Itachi

-De veras lo siento- reiteró, incomodo de que el pelirrojo no lo mirara. Si estaba molesto con él lo comprendía perfectamente, le había prometido ir a esa cita, aun después de que Itachi se presentara afuera de su casa con la intención de aclarar las cosas. Era un maldito. -¿Aun podemos ser amigos?- preguntó en voz baja, consciente de que la respuesta seria un rotundo "no" al menos no quería verse muy brusco al cortar la plática para irse a su salón nuevamente

-Por supuesto- sonrió el pelirrojo, apartándose de la pared. Naruto pestañeó con suavidad cuando el muchacho pasó a su lado. Realmente no creyó que fuera a aceptar

-Si puedo recompensarte de alguna forma- pronunció Naruto con la mirada baja. Sus labios se curvearon hacia abajo, estaba harto de decepcionar a las personas que lo rodeaban. Sasori se devolvió sobre sus pasos al escuchar el quedo murmullo del chico

Frente a él, se agachó un poco. Naruto levantó la mirada

Y sus labios se tocaron, de manera suave pero sin llegar a ser un roce. Era un beso, tal como el que le dio en la cafetería. Aunque de diferente forma, aquella vez había sido muy brusco y ahora…

Sus ojos se cerraron, no se movió. Simplemente se quedo quieto unos instantes, permitiéndole a Sasori aquel contacto. Apenas unos segundos y el mayor se apartó, sumamente agradecido y un poco sorprendido por no recibir ningún golpe

-Estamos a mano- sonrió una vez más para luego alejarse, dejando a Naruto confundido y con un suave cosquilleo en los labios

Caminaba deprisa por la calle. Acomodándose el cuello de la camisa sin aminorar el paso. Como siempre, Jiraiya no estaba en casa cuando ingresó con la única intención de vestirse apropiadamente. No había visto a Itachi a la salida pero tampoco se molesto en esperarlo. Llevaba mucha prisa y se lo había dicho antes, era indispensable conseguir ese empleo para ayudar un poco con los gastos del departamento

Respiró agitado al detenerse frente a la conocida heladería, era extraño no haber acudido el fin de semana como solía hacer con Deidara. Sin embargo, eso estaba en el pasado, ahora estaba ahí por otra razón, una más importante que hablar de chicos guapos y materias reprobadas

-Buenas tardes- saludó con timidez la chica de cabello negro y largo. Sus ojos grisáceos acentuaban aun más la palidez de su rostro, el cabello le caía bajo los hombros, se veía igual de guapa que de costumbre

\- Hola- entusiasmado, Naruto se acercó a ella, deteniéndola del brazo antes de que la chica lo guiara hacia una de las mesas

-¿Q-Quieres sentarte afuera?- tartamudeó la ojiperla, un fuerte sonrojo se extendió por su rostro y Naruto podría jurar que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Así que decidió no soltarla

-No- aspiró ansioso. Relamiéndose los labios. –Solo quiero preguntarte si no hay puestos vacantes para…ya sabes- se rascó la nuca, incomodo por la mirada que le dirigía la muchacha. –Un empleo

Hinata se mordió el puño con suavidad, sus mejillas seguían tan rojas como una manzana y se limitaba a mirar de soslayo al apuesto muchacho que no había ido el sábado al establecimiento como usualmente hacia

-No sé- confesó con franqueza. –Necesito preguntarle a mi papá, volverá pronto

-Entiendo- Naruto tomó asiento junto a una de las mesas. Gracias al clima no había tantos clientes como otras veces. –Puedo esperarlo- una sonrisa de seguridad adornó su rostro. –Mientras tanto pediré lo de siempre- Hinata asintió, retirándose al interior del local para minutos más tarde volver con una copa con dos bolas de helado de vainilla

La chica se alejó hacia la puerta una vez más, con los nervios a flor de piel, un centenar de mariposas revoloteando dentro de su estomago y el sonrojo que se negaba a desaparecer de sus mejillas

-No creo que venga alguien pronto- comentó Naruto, pensativo. Hinata se giró sobre sus tobillos, obligándose a verlo. -¿Por qué no te sientas y comes conmigo?- inquirió sin ninguna doble intención. –O… ¡Oye! - y tuvo que ir hasta donde la chica antes de que esta cayera al suelo por escuchar aquella petición


	9. No dudes

Ya pasaba de las once de la noche cuando Naruto se dejo caer exhausto sobre una de las sillas del local. Su camisa blanca había adquirido un sutil tono grisáceo por las partículas de polvo impresas en la tela. Su cabello rubio estaba aun mas alborotado y sus zapatos negros no habían tenido mejor suerte luego de que Hinata dejara caer la cubeta de agua sobre sus pies por el accidental sobresalto que le provocó el rubio al preguntarle en un susurro cual era el precio del sashimi, puesto que era muy olvidadizo en cuanto a valor económico se refiere

Si Naruto hubiera intuido que el padre de Hinata lo contrataría ese mismo día, a pesar de que ya fueran casi las cinco de la tarde, probablemente se habría presentado hasta el día siguiente, o al menos elegido una vestimenta mas "apropiada" para las labores que el adulto le encomendó. Y es que el rubio no estaba enterado de que por las noches la heladería pasaba a segundo plano mientras la cortina del local aledaño se abría para dar paso a los comensales en aquel restaurante con delicias nocturnas

Naruto no tuvo que pensar mucho cuando Hiashi le ofreció amablemente elegir entre uno de los dos locales para ser de ayuda. Por supuesto había elegido el restaurante, ya que, además de tener la cena gratis, el horario se acomodaba mejor a su rutina diaria

Lógicamente, Jiraiya no le permitiría frecuentar a Itachi por las noches, por cuestiones de respeto según el mayor, por otro lado no le negaría ausentarse unas horas de su hogar para ir a trabajar. Así que, vería a Itachi por las mañanas durante los recesos, por las tardes fijarían citas para conocerse mejor y las noches las emplearía para trabajar…momento, ¿Dónde quedaba la hora del descanso?

Quizá no pensó muy bien ese detalle…

-Naruto-kun…- llamó con timidez la chica de cabello negro azulado. Sentada en otra de las mesas cercanas y con su cristalina mirada fija en el atractivo rubio de piel tostada que miraba con cansancio el techo mientras reposaba sus piernas sobre la silla frente a él

-¿Eh?- perdido en su ensoñación, se vio obligado a abandonar sus pensamientos para situar su mirada en la sonrojada chica que ensortijaba con cierta timidez un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice

-B-Bueno….yo- Hinata miró en todas direcciones, esquivando la hermosa mirada del rubio. Olvidándose completamente de lo que iba a decirle. –M-Me alegra que…que mi padre te diera el empleo- escupió finalmente, agitada y avergonzada por la amistosa sonrisa que se expandió en los labios de Naruto, este se limitó a mostrar su pulgar en alto al tiempo que se ponía de pie

-Fue gracias a ti- se sinceró, pensativo. –De no ser por la buena referencia que diste sobre mí, aun estaría afuera buscando otro empleo- rió por lo bajo, provocando que las mejillas de la muchacha ardieran aun mas. –Te debo una- se despidió al reparar en la hora. Seguramente Jiraiya… ¡Jiraiya!

A toda prisa, Naruto abandonó el local, hurgando entre sus bolsillos, en busca de su celular. Se había olvidado por completo de encenderlo después de clases. Ahora se sumaría otro castigo a la lista, y a ese paso, Naruto podría usar las hojas donde Jiraiya anotaba los castigos pendientes para tapizar no solamente su recamara, sino el vecindario entero

Rayos…

Con un prolongado bostezo, Naruto hundió su rostro sobre sus brazos. Los estudiantes iban y venían a su alrededor, algunos con sus almuerzos, otros tantos conversando animadamente, y por vez primera, él solamente deseaba dormir. No era muy alentador el hecho de que terminara exhausto en su primer día de trabajo, los severos regaños de Jiraiya no ayudaron mucho a tranquilizarlo la noche anterior pero al menos se alegraba de haber podido enviarle un mensaje a escondidas a Itachi para informarle que había conseguido el empleo y podrían comenzar a salir a partir de ese día luego de que las clases finalizaran

En cambio a como creyó sentirse luego de las pocas horas de sueño, estaba sumamente cansado, los brazos le dolían y el recuerdo divertido de él sobre uno de los banquillos altos tratando de colocar uno de los carteles ya no era tan gracioso como le había resultado la noche anterior. Lo único que le reconfortaba era su compañera de trabajo, Hinata como se había presentado en uno de los cortos descansos para tomar la cena

Ya se conocían desde algún tiempo pero Naruto solía ser lo suficientemente despistado como para olvidarse del nombre de aquella curiosa y cohibida chica. Bueno, era agradable su compañía, hablaba poco y no lo reprendía cuando cometía errores, tales como el de confundir el pedido de dos clientes

-Naruto…

Además, ahora podría ayudar a Jiraiya con los gastos de la casa, ya no se sentiría una carga para el mayor y tendría un poco de dinero extra para gastarlo en lo que quisiera

-Naruto

No que le importara el dinero pero los útiles escolares eran indispensables, sin contar los zapatos que había estropeado y debía reemplazar…

-Naruto- el aludido sintió que le acariciaron la espalda, un fuerte escalofrío lo recorrió entero, haciéndole estremecer

-Itachi- saludó sin mucha animosidad al reparar en el susodicho. Ya no estaba molesto con él por lo sucedido, no podía estarlo luego de cancelar su cita para poder conseguir el empleo, bien, ya era todo un experto en posponer y cancelar citas, deberían darle un premio por eso

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?- sonrió cálidamente el moreno, tomando asiento frente al soñoliento chico, cuyas ansias de contar hasta el mas mínimo detalle de la noche anterior se habían ido al suelo, junto a su bocadillo de arroz a medio comer

Tenía mucho sueño y ni siquiera logró dormir en clases, no después de que les presentaran a su nuevo profesor, uno muy bien parecido pero bastante atento con el grupo. Kakashi Hatake se volvería un dolor de cabeza para él pero ya se las ingeniaría como lo hizo con el resto de sus profesores

Aunque por otro lado le preocupaba el hecho de que Deidara no asistiera ese día tampoco, quizás debería llamar para preguntar por él…debería

-Cansado- bostezó el rubio, refiriéndose tanto a la pregunta de Itachi como a su actual estado

-¿Trabajaras de noche?

Naruto se forzó en mantener los ojos abiertos, asintiendo torpemente mientras sentía como sus manos eran tomadas con delicadeza por las de Itachi, acariciándolas con suavidad. Si no estuviera adormilado le reclamaría por hacer eso en público pero ni siquiera estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor ni de si alguien más los miraba

-¿Qué puesto te dieron?- continuó hablando Itachi al no recibir comentario alguno de parte de Naruto, sabía que se sentía cansado pero quería hablar con él, era como una extraña necesidad vital, la misma que se hacía presente cuando lo besaba, y vaya que ahora tenía ganas de hacerlo

-No me han fijado uno todavía- respondió Naruto, dejando caer nuevamente su cabeza sobre la mesa. –Ayudare en la cocina, en la caja y también seré mesero

-¿Continuas molesto por lo de ayer?- se aventuró a preguntar el moreno, aunque Naruto se mostrara más comunicativo con él y no le hubiera reclamado al respecto, no debía dar por sentado que el asunto había quedado en el olvido, no a sabiendas de que Naruto aun no lo perdonaba por aquel intimo encuentro en su casa

-Eres tan…- Naruto volvió a incorporarse sobre su asiento, zafándose de inmediato del firme agarre de Itachi sobre sus manos. Lo observó enfadado, más que fastidiado con aquella pregunta. Y lo peor de todo era que no tenía ningún insulto para usar contra él, Itachi era inteligente, apuesto, elegante, serio, orgulloso. –Ah…- suspiró al toparse con la bella mirada escarlata

-¿Tan qué?- la urgente necesidad de saborear los labios ajenos despertó en Itachi. Los grandes ojos azules lo miraron con cierto deje de confusión en ellos

-Tan guapo- musitó sin darse cuenta de sus propias palabras, estaba demasiado ocupado observando las pupilas carmesí y esas largas y tupidas pestañas que contrastaban a la perfección con ellos

Itachi rió con suavidad, desafortunadamente la campana sonó momentos después, indicando la hora de entrada

-Te veré a la salida- recorrió la silla hacia atrás. Naruto se limitó a asentir en ademan. Casi podría asegurar que se había resfriado pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto

Los ojos celestes examinaron con detenimiento su imagen en el espejo, se sentía mal, muy mal, lo suficiente como para querer saltarse las dos últimas clases que tenia con ese profesor de cabello plateado que parecía haberse ensañado con él puesto que estaba muy al pendiente de sus movimientos, no se le escapaba nada, a diferencia de los demás maestros, Kakashi si se tomaba la molestia de vigilarle durante la clase, cuidando que no se durmiera, que prestara atención a la clase y no se distrajera garabateando cualquier tontería en su libreta

Tosió un par de veces sobre el pañuelo desechable que sostenía en su mano, la cabeza le dolía mucho pero aun así saldría con Itachi, se lo había prometido y esta vez, realmente quería ir. No se sentía obligado de tener que aceptar una cita con el apuesto moreno pero tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de salir en ese estado

Cansado, apoyó ambos codos en el lavamanos, apartando momentáneamente su mirada celeste del reflejo frente a él. Seguía sintiéndose cansado, adolorido. Los pasos a sus espaldas lo forzaron a erguirse de nuevo. El recién llegado pareció no haberle visto pues ni siquiera le miró cuando se dirigió a otro de los lavábamos del fondo

Naruto parpadeó al ver a Deidara. Aun de perfil, pudo apreciar perfectamente la gasa en la nariz del otro. Su cabello largo y rubio le cubría parte del rostro. Tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando lo vio acomodarse el flequillo tras el oído. Su mirada se suavizó rápidamente, los últimos días se había sentido verdaderamente frustrado a causa del estrés que le propiciaban aquellas situaciones tan dramáticas de las que, tanto él, como Deidara eran participes

Ambos eran muy buenos amigos y aun no terminaba de asimilar como es que terminaron riñendo como dos niños pequeños por un muchacho. El mismo que lo tenía en las nubes con su pura imagen, y de cierta forma, aun se sentía un traidor

Deidara no merecía ese golpe, así como tampoco él merecía el trato brusco que le otorgaba. Su amistad estaba destruida pero al menos quería dejar las cosas claras, sin resentimientos, sin rencores

-Deidara- nombró cuando el aludido se enjuagó el rostro

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó molesto, tomando un trozo de papel para secarse el rostro húmedo. Naruto se acercó hacia él, la mirada de condolencia que portaba no le agradó para nada a Deidara, pero no demostró mayor interés

-Pedirte perdón por lo de…- Naruto se rascó la nuca, nervioso y un tanto apenado por sus acciones. –Por lo de tu nariz- completó en un tono más suave pero igualmente perceptible para Deidara

-¿Solo eso?

Levemente, Naruto arrugó las cejas, no entendía a que se refería con aquella pregunta

-Si- susurró con parsimonia. Deidara se encogió de hombros, aparentemente indiferente

-¿Dejaste de acosar a Itachi?

Naruto ladeó la cabeza mientras tamborileaba sus dedos contra el cristal. No perdería la calma de nuevo, y mucho menos volvería a golpear a Deidara. Solo debía ser paciente, aunque era por demás lógico que Deidara no estaba al tanto del asunto, ya que él no acosaba al moreno, sino al revés

-Me gusta Itachi- admitió sin remordimiento alguno. Deidara apretó con fuerza la quijada. –Y a Itachi le gustó yo- el tono de su voz disminuyó un poco. Una sonrisa extraña jugó en los labios de Deidara

-Ni siquiera te conoce- alegó, sintiendo tensos los músculos faciales. Naruto miró sus zapatos, sin poder contradecir nada, era cierto, se conocían muy poco pero ese calor inusual en su pecho cuando veía a Itachi lo hacía cuestionarse tantas veces el hecho de que se estaba enamorando de él, rápido, demasiado rápido, tanto que la sola idea le aterró. No quería enamorarse de él pero tampoco alejarse…tan confuso

-Lo intentaremos- trató de no sonar agresivo al comentarle a Deidara las intenciones de ambos, logrando con ello aumentar más la ira del otro. –Se que te falle, que fui un mal amigo pero tu tampoco…

-Está bien- carraspeó Deidara, apaciguando su impulso de golpear a Naruto, este lo miró incrédulo. –Haz lo que quieras, te perdono e informo- añadió lo último con una sonrisa déspota que desconcertó aun más a Naruto. –Que a partir de mañana formare parte de Akatsuki

Naruto sintió una punzada en el pecho, ya no sabía si se trataba de su estado de salud o de la premisa de Deidara, aunque ¿Qué importaba?, a él le ofrecieron un puesto con anterioridad y lo rechazó, no porque quisiera mantenerse alejado de Itachi, sino porque la tarea era más que suficiente para él, recién habían finalizado los exámenes y el detestaba los libros

-Me parece bien- forzó una sonrisa. –Te deseo suerte en el grupo de debate

Deidara sonrió satisfactoriamente

-Igual te perdono- colocó su mano en el hombro de Naruto y segundos después se alejó

Naruto se preguntaba si Itachi estaba enterado de que Deidara se uniría a su grupo de debate pero optó por no mencionar nada de ello cuando el atractivo moreno se aproximó a él, sujetando la mochila sobre su hombro

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir?- inquirió Itachi una vez que salieron del instituto. Naruto se aseguró de llevar varios pañuelos desechables consigo, evadió la mirada de Itachi durante el trayecto a su casa, e Itachi dio por sentado que se trataba de alguna invitación como la vez pasada, aunque le pareció extraño el hecho de que Naruto no le informara nada

-Hay un parque cerca de mi casa. –comentó Naruto cuando estaban por llegar. - Unas calles después

Itachi sonrió, comprendiendo al instante la indirecta. Con su mirada al frente, rozó la mano de Naruto, entrelazando los dedos con los del rubio, quien, confundido, dejo de caminar

-¿Te molesta que te tome de la mano?- se aventuró a preguntar. Ya sabía que a Naruto le disgustaban las muestras de afecto en público pero no encontró ningún inconveniente con tomarlo de la mano

-No- confesó Naruto, haciendo presión en el agarre, sorprendiendo al mayor por aquel repentino cambio. –Me gusta que lo hagas

Un calor abrasador envolvió el cuerpo de Itachi, la calidez proveniente de las pupilas azules, similares a la tonalidad del cielo y a la vez tan brillantes como un rayo de sol en plena mañana fue lo que lo dejo perplejo por unos segundos

En silencio, continuaron caminando rumbo al parque, Itachi tuvo que controlarse para no besarlo ahí mismo. Naruto se veía tan apetecible con el suave rubor adornando sus mejillas. Recordó cuan suave era la piel del rubio y se tentó a acariciar su mejilla apenas Naruto se detuviera en la entrada del parque

Era sumamente extraño que Naruto se decidiera por el parque para su segunda cita, aunque ciertamente la primera no contaba como tal

-¿Por qué te fijaste en mí, Itachi?- el silencio fue roto por el rubio una vez que tomaron asiento en una de las tantas bancas cercanas a los arboles de cerezo. Los últimos días la estabilidad del clima era tan impredecible como la relación que, difícilmente se estaba dando entre ellos. La luz del sol era tan amena en compañía de otra persona, e Itachi se percató de ello al sostener la confundida mirada de Naruto, dudaba, Naruto seguía dudando de sus intenciones a pesar de comprenderlo, se estaba impacientando de nuevo

Con mucha tranquilidad, soltó un suspiro. Una sonrisa a medias se formó en sus labios

-Si te soy honesto, no lo sé- las cejas de Naruto se contrajeron con disgusto pero se abstuvo de hablar cuando Itachi colocó un dedo sobre su boca, silenciándolo con suavidad. –Es la primera vez que realmente me intereso por alguien- admitió dubitativo. –He tenido citas, en su mayoría han sido chicas

Naruto sintió cierta incomodidad agolpándose en su pecho. Temiendo que tal vez Itachi estuviera confundido respecto a su orientación sexual

-Cuando estoy contigo me siento diferente- acarició los nudillos de Naruto con los dedos. –Es una sensación agradable, me gustas Naruto, y mucho

El aludido bajó la mirada, incapaz de mirar por más tiempo los intensos ojos de Itachi. Se sentía tan estúpido por haber dudado, sus palabras parecían ser sinceras, al igual que aquella sonrisa que le obsequiaba solo a él. Misma que no pudo observar hasta que el mayor le instó a alzar la vista, tomándolo con suavidad del mentón

-Me gusta estar contigo- prosiguió el moreno, acortando la cercanía entre ambos rostros. Tan cerca que Naruto pudo sentir la respiración de Itachi golpeando su rostro. –Y me gustaría más si confiaras en mí

-Confió en ti- articuló Naruto para sorpresa de Itachi. –Pero no tengo nada que ofrecerte y tu…bueno, nosotros somos…diferentes

-¿Por qué estaría al lado de una persona como yo?- inquirió Itachi, analizando el rostro de Naruto, centrándose en sus labios. –Seria igual de monótono que hablar con un espejo

-Supongo- meditó Naruto, moviendo sus pies con insistencia. Sus pupilas tintinearon al ser tomado de las mejillas por Itachi con la intención de besarlo, intención que se desvaneció de inmediato al percatarse de lo calientes que estaban

-Estas ardiendo- se preocupó, retirando enseguida sus manos para situar el dorso de una de ellas sobre la frente de Naruto, este asintió, apenado del doble significado del comentario, si estaba ardiendo, sentía que algo le quemaba el pecho y eran las palabras de Itachi, en ese momento solo quería permanecer más tiempo junto a él, no importaba donde ni como, las barreras de incertidumbre se habían roto por completo

-Te llevare al hospital- Itachi lo tomó firmemente de la mano. Naruto necesitaba descansar, tomar algún medicamento y después guardar reposo, lo había estado presionando en tener una cita y seguramente por ello Naruto no le comentó nada al respecto

-No quiero ir al hospital- se negó Naruto al salir del parque, frenándose en seco y tirando de su brazo hacia atrás, zafándose del agarre de Itachi, quien, alarmado, se devolvió dos pasos para volver a tomarlo de la mano. –Quiero estar contigo- Naruto lo sujetó de los hombros, obligándolo a inclinarse para poder alcanzar los tibios labios del mayor

Extrañado, Itachi cerró los ojos, rodeando la cintura de Naruto con ambos brazos, apegándolo más a su cuerpo, profundizando el contacto labial, aun a sabiendas de que podría enfermarse también. Suavemente, sus labios se movieron sobre los ajenos, fundiéndose en un acalorado beso que duró poco más de cinco segundos. Naruto se separó por la falta de aire, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Itachi, deseando quedarse así lo que restara del día, aunque los vieran y los señalaran, aunque el sueño lo venciera y aunque…

-Tengo que trabajar- profirió de pronto, retirando con suavidad las pálidas manos que acariciaban su cabello dorado

-No puedes- sonrió Itachi, divertido de presenciar aquel gesto infantil en el rostro de Naruto, un reproche que el rubio no exteriorizó

-Es mi segundo día, si falto seguro me despiden

-Te llevare a tu casa- Itachi ignoró las palabras de Naruto para tomarlo una vez mas de la mano

-Iré a…

-Necesitas descansar, iré a la farmacia mientras tú…

-¿Me perdonas?- el semblante de Naruto se tornó reflexivo e Itachi no pudo menos que preocuparse aun mas, restándole importancia al hecho de que el chico desviara el tema

-¿Por…?

-Por dudar- cabeceó Naruto, sintiendo los estragos del sueño y un ligero escalofrío en su espalda

Una sonrisa reconfortante se apreció en los labios de Itachi, apenas unos instantes luego de que decidiera tomar un taxi para llevar al terco muchacho a su casa

Ya en el vehículo y sobre su regazo, Naruto permanecía recostado. La mirada de Itachi se situó en el cuerpo del rubio, un suave rubor cubriendo sus mejillas a causa de la fiebre, su frente ligeramente perlada por el sudor y sus labios incitándolo a besarlo de nuevo

-Tengo que ir a la heladería- susurró Naruto adormilado, con los ojos aun cerrados y sus labios levemente entreabiertos

Itachi acercó sus labios a su oído para tranquilizarlo

-Iré en tu lugar- anunció en voz queda para que solo él lo escuchara, aunque el chofer no parecía tomarles mucha importancia pues ni siquiera los había mirado cuando abordaron el vehículo. Apenas unas cuantas calles y pese a resultar ridículo el hecho de abordar un taxi dada la cercanía con la casa de Naruto, Itachi accedió a ello

* * *

Capitulo 18. Celos

Sus pupilas azules siguieron cada movimiento con molestia. Naruto no paraba de reír mientras abrazaba al apuesto muchacho de cabello negro, su adoración. ¿Cómo es que ahora se mostraban tan cercanos cuando apenas una semana antes les había visto reñir frente al salón entero?

Incomprensible. Solo unas mesas lo separaban de aquella peculiar pareja, quien fuera su mejor amigo y el chico del que se había enamorado desde el primer momento que lo vio en la biblioteca al recoger un libro de artísticas

Sus puños se cerraron con mayor fuerza cuando Naruto se acercó más a Itachi, susurrando contra su oído, con la misma sonrisa de hipócrita que portaba siempre. ¿Cómo? Solo eso quería saber, ¿Cómo es que Itachi se interesó en Naruto?, en ese idiota que no hacía más que distraerse durante las clases y gastar bromas estúpidas a medio mundo

Porque ahora incluso su salón estaba en su contra, a excepción de Kiba y Shino, el resto de sus compañeros había vuelto a conversar con el hiperactivo muchacho y él seguía ahí, como un completo imbécil, observándolos, envidiando a alguien tan idiota que simplemente tenia buena suerte o sabía como "complacer" a Itachi

Que le cayera un rayo, que lo atropellaran, que pereciera bajo los escombros…

Y ninguno de sus "deseos" se cumplía, podía pasarse el día entero imaginando cientos de infortunios para el idiota de Naruto y sin embargo este seguía ahí, más feliz que nunca, con una sonrisa que no desaparecía por nada del mundo

Deidara rechinó los dientes al ver como Itachi sonreía de pronto para después tirar del brazo de Naruto, forzándolo a sentarse junto a él. No recordaba haber visto a Itachi sonreír antes, mucho menos de esa forma tan afectuosa, no parecía importarle absolutamente nada más que el chico a su lado. Y es que a pesar de que ahora formaba parte del equipo de debate en el que Itachi también estaba, gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones y la ayuda de cierto sujeto de cabello plateado, de nada servía su esfuerzo, sin importar cuánto tratara de acercarse a él, Itachi siempre se apartaba, como si fuera invisible a sus ojos, como si no valiera nada

Los ojos celestes de Naruto se cerraron para recibir un nuevo beso de Itachi, riendo entre ambas bocas, tomó un poco del merengue sobre su postre con su dedo índice para embarrárselo al mayor en las mejillas, provocando que Itachi lo imitara sin el mismo resultado ya que Naruto se había levantado fugazmente de la silla, alejándose varios pasos para estar seguro, consciente de que Itachi no se atrevería a seguirlo por la mirada de los estudiantes sobre él

Que su casa se incendiara, que cayera dentro de un pozo, que una jauría de perros se abalanzara sobre él y le borrara esa sonrisa estúpida del rostro, que le pasara un…

De manera instantánea una sonrisa se amplió en sus labios. Dejo de lado su almuerzo, puesto que había perdido por completo el apetito al ver como esos dos se divertían como todos unos exhibicionistas, Itachi no tenía la culpa claro está, era Naruto, ese idiota manipulador era el responsable de que Itachi no se diera cuenta de cuánto él lo quería, porque le gustaba desde hace meses, cuando Naruto ni siquiera estaba enterado de su existencia, pero ahora tenía la solución a sus problemas y seria cuestión de tiempo para poder llevar a cabo…su dulce venganza

-Ya te dije que no- se negó por tercera ocasión, frunciendo los labios con molestia, rechazando rotundamente el cheque que Itachi alzaba frente a él. No entendía a que se debía la insistencia del muchacho

Itachi suspiró derrotado, forzándose a guardar el papel dentro de su billetera. Sabía que por más que lo intentara, Naruto no iba a ceder. Había sido una mala idea asistir al establecimiento donde actualmente trabajaba Naruto, tres días lo había estado cubriendo y no había un solo día en que la tímida muchacha de ojos grises preguntara por él, por su salud. Era obvio que le gustaba Naruto pero eso no era un asunto relevante para él, estaba seguro de que a Naruto no le interesaban mucho las chicas, al menos no en ese sentido, no obstante, aquel muchacho, el primo de ella. Tan parecidos ambos pero de carácter tan distinto

Para nada estaba celoso, solo no le inspiraba confianza, era todo. Y aunque había sido lo suficientemente precavido para preguntar a la muchacha si su primo volvería, no debía fiarse mucho de la respuesta de ella

-No voy a renunciar- le advirtió Naruto de nueva cuenta. Con una sonrisa picara, se llevo otra fresa a los labios, divertido de ver la expresión de Itachi cuando la mordía

-No me parece adecuado que trabajes ahí- otro desesperado intento que Naruto ignoró. –Estaría de acuerdo si solo fuera…

-A Jiraiya le parece bien ese empleo- lo interrumpió Naruto, mirando a algunos de sus compañeros pasar cerca de su mesa, le aliviaba el hecho de que se solucionara el rumor que había esparcido Deidara. Si en algún momento llego a odiar a Kakashi y sus estrictas normas dentro del salón, ahora lo amaba por haberlo ayudado con ese asunto. Aunque Itachi también le instó a que se lo comentara a alguno de sus profesores

-No tienes un puesto fijo- soltó Itachi con seriedad, Naruto se encogió de hombros

-Mejor para mi, no me gusta estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar

-Duermes poco- volvió a atacar Itachi, dando un pequeño sorbo a su refresco de hierbas. Naruto no podía objetar nada contra eso, eran seis horas exactas las que permanecía en el restaurante. Sábado y domingo de descanso pero esos días no entraban a discusión, las tareas también exigían tiempo, así como su relación

-Mira quién habla- señaló las pronunciadas ojeras del muchacho. –Además, no te quejaste antes de mi trabajo- recordó con cierta confusión. Itachi incluso lo había apoyado cuando le comentó sobre el empleo por medio de mensajes, algo estaba mal

-Si te esfuerzas demasiado…- Itachi lo miró fijamente, necesitaba hacerlo cambiar de parecer pero era casi imposible. –Terminaras…

-"Enfermándome"- exclamó Naruto con una radiante sonrisa. Itachi parpadeó confundido. –Y no quieres que me enferme para no volverme a reemplazar- Itachi analizó despacio el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, no tenia ningún problema con cubrir a Naruto, por el contrario. –Eres un egoísta- concluyó Naruto con menos efusividad

Itachi aspiró resignado

-¿Y si paso a recogerte a la salida?- preguntó expectante. Naruto se limitó a levantarse de la silla al escuchar el timbre

-Siempre me recoges a la salida- rió divertido. Itachi negó ansioso

-Me refiero a tu trabajo- aclaró, poniéndose de pie. Los labios de Naruto se curvearon en una ligera sonrisa

-No creo que a Jiraiya le agrade la idea de que nos veamos de noche- advirtió un tanto pensativo. Le había mencionado a Itachi que Jiraiya no iría a dormir por la cita pendiente que tenia con una mujer a la cual aun no conocía. Tras escuchar las mil y un amenazas del adulto, recibir varios números telefónicos en caso de que necesitara algo, y reparar en las notas que había dejado en la nevera con encargos incoherentes para mantenerlo ocupado en casa, Naruto se había dado por vencido en cuanto a posponer la cita con Itachi hasta la noche

-No tiene porque enterarse- retiró con elegancia los restos de merengue que seguían en su rostro. –Me gustaría invitarte a mi casa a…- Naruto frunció el entrecejo, dando por sentado lo que Itachi iba a decir. –A ver una película, a menos que prefieras ir al cine

-No podemos ir al cine- suspiró inquieto. -Estaré en problemas si algún conocido nos ve juntos después de las once

El moreno se mordió el labio, dudando en sugerir lo último que se había cruzado en su mente

-O tal vez podríamos…

-Hola- Itachi se abstuvo de completar la frase al sentir los brazos rodeando sus hombros

-Sasori- sonrió Naruto al ver al aludido detrás de ellos. Tenía días sin verlo y comenzaba a creer que el pelirrojo se había molestado con él por no haber aceptado la última cita en el bar

-Naruto- se limitó a saludar, reparando en la fría mirada de Itachi, un gesto amenazante del cual Naruto no se percató

-Tengo que volver a clases- Naruto miró alternadamente a Itachi y a Sasori. Ambos se miraban con notoria seriedad, en silencio. Sasori chasqueó la lengua, había llegado tarde y lo sabía pero el proyecto de ciencias había absorbido gran parte de su tiempo esa semana. Contrario a Itachi, quien, a pesar de estar con Naruto en los recesos, se las ingeniaba para entregar en orden y forma los trabajos en clase

Naruto trastabilló al ser tomado sorpresivamente del brazo por Itachi, quien, ansioso, estampó sus labios sobre los de él. Naruto pestañeó confundido, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de cerrar los ojos, mucho menos de percatarse en qué momento Itachi había introducido la lengua dentro de su boca. Ya no tenía problemas con que lo tomara de la mano en público, tampoco de que lo besara, pero no de esa forma. En privado podía devorarle la boca como usualmente hacia pero no dentro de la escuela, en el patio, y a unos cuantos metros de la cafetería

Sasori carraspeó incomodo. Sabiendo que esos dos eran pareja no tenía porque enfadarse al presenciar eso, y en cambio esa molesta sensación se hacía cada vez más palpable

Naruto se apartó lentamente, aunque los besos de Itachi fueran asombrosos no quería dar un espectáculo como actualmente estaba haciéndolo, se despidió en ademan de ambos muchachos y sin más, se dirigió a su salón corriendo

-Vamos, no me mires así- Sasori retrocedió al ser empujado con fuerza por Itachi, ya esperaba una reacción similar

En silencio y con expresión apática, Itachi se encaminó hacia la biblioteca, había sopesado la idea de abandonar el grupo de debate en cuanto se enteró del "nuevo" integrante por medio de Hidan, no que le afectara en lo mas mínimo pero no soportaba ver a ese muchacho y su infinita devoción hacia él reflejada en sus ojos azules, lo incomodaba sentirse observado a pesar de sentarse del lado opuesto de Deidara

Y era igual de indiscreto que Hidan, siendo este el único que le prestaba atención en el grupo. Nimiedades, solo debía mantener su distancia con ese tipo y de ser necesario amenazarlo, aunque prefería hacer ambas, estaba limitado a mantenerse alejado, le restaba poco más de un mes antes de graduarse y las ultimas semanas la dirección se había integrado a su rutina escolar de manera involuntaria

-Me pregunto qué tema abordaremos ahora. –comentó Sasori, cruzando los brazos tras de su nuca, apenas unos pasos detrás de Itachi, este lo ignoró al entrar al edificio. - Pain no me mencionó nada sobre…

-¡Sasori!- el rubio que se encontraba cerca de la estantería se aclaró la garganta para llamarlo. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en los labios de Itachi. El pelirrojo arrugó la cara al escuchar el segundo llamado, conversar con Deidara era igual de entretenido que acariciarle la cabeza a un perro, aunque ¿Qué culpa tenía el can de su obsoleta comparación?

Por un segundo, pensó en ignorarlo monumentalmente como Itachi lo hacía a diario y lo habría hecho de no haber recordado un diminuto detalle…Deidara era amigo de Naruto, por lo tanto lo conocía más que cualquiera ¿cierto?

Y aquella minúscula posibilidad de acercarse a Naruto aun seguía haciendo estragos en su cabeza, tan molesta como la voz de Hidan o la manía de Deidara por sentarse lo más cerca que pudiera de Itachi

-N-Naruto-kun- balbuceaba Hinata, cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos, temerosa de que el muchacho fuera a caerse de la silla al intentar colgar el último letrero de precios que su padre había modificado. –T-Ten cuidado- advirtió cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta para observarla desde lo alto, con esa sonrisa magistral que la hacía perder los estribos. Naruto se llevo una mano al oído, fingiendo no haberla escuchado

-¡¿Dijiste algo?!- preguntó en voz alta. Las manos de Hinata temblaron

-Ten cuidado- repitió en un tono apenas audible. Casi se desmaya al contemplar el suave balanceo del banco que Naruto propició al saltar sobre este deliberadamente

-Tranquila- sonrió Naruto, saltando una y otra vez sobre la base del banco. –Es muy resistente, no es como si me fuera a… ¡caeeer!

-¡Naruto-kun! -el estomago de Hinata se contrajo al ver como el banco se ladeaba por completo. Afortunadamente Naruto alcanzó a sujetarse de una de las salientes de la pared

-¿Acaso eres idiota?- preguntó una voz grave debajo de él. Naruto miró nervioso hacia abajo, esa voz definitivamente no era la de Hinata. Sus ojos se encontraron con un par de pupilas grises pero el vértigo le impidió seguir observando. Se aferró con mayor fuerza de la pared, casi queriendo hincar sus uñas en ella. Se vio obligado a soltarse cuando el banco fue acomodado con presteza y Naruto estaba seguro de que Hinata no poseía aquella fuerza para mover su peso

Sin miramientos, bajó de un salto, apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos al tocar el suelo

Hinata exhaló aliviada, situó su mirada en su serio primo que no dejaba de mirar al rubio

-Naruto-kun- vociferó, llamando la atención del aludido, quien sacudía sus manos despreocupadamente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. –Te presento a…

-Neji Hyuga- afirmó él con dureza. Un gesto zorruno se amplió en el rostro de Naruto, tan distraído que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de aquella áspera presentación

-Ese era el ultimo- informó satisfecho de haber terminado de poner los carteles. El muchacho de ojos grises lo observó detenidamente, dándose la vuelta para alejarse. Naruto permaneció estático, se volvió hacia Hinata, cuyas piernas aun temblaban, presa del pánico

-¿Tu hermano?- inquirió sin mayor interés. Hinata negó, claramente apenada

-Es mi primo- musitó más tranquila

-Que grosero- masculló Naruto, entornando levemente la mirada. -Ni siquiera se presento

Incomoda, Hinata acomodó su cabello hacia atrás

-Es que…

-Oh, mira- Naruto se encaminó hacia la mesa aledaña, sin escuchar el suave murmullo de la joven a sus espaldas. –Faltó uno- sonrió, alzando el cartel. Hinata se apresuró a quitárselo de las manos

-Y-Yo lo pongo- se ofreció prontamente. No quería que Naruto se lastimara en caso de que se repitiera la escena

Naruto ladeó la cabeza, mirando inquisitivamente a la muchacha. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Y con suma calma se sentó para proseguir con su cena que había dejado a medias

Una hora después. Naruto se despidió de Hinata. Ansioso de poder salir con Itachi. Se habían visto muy poco los últimos días a causa de su resfriado, agradecía inmensamente al muchacho de haberlo relevado, aunque le resultaba extraño que ahora Itachi quisiera que renunciara e incluso le haya ofrecido un cheque para convencerlo, no se trataba del dinero, él quería demostrarle a Jiraiya que era capaz de conseguirlo por su cuenta, solo debía esforzarse en conservar el empleo y todo estaría bien

El atractivo joven de ojos escarlata cruzó la calle en cuanto vio al rubio salir del restaurante. No llevaba más de quince minutos ahí y a pesar de eso, había reconsiderado la idea de entrar a consumir algo con tal de ver a Naruto, al menos eso ya no era necesario

Los brillantes zafiros azules vibraron con alegría al verle

-¿Por qué a tu casa?- miró de reojo a Itachi mientras se disponía a tomarle de la mano. Cada vez era más fácil mostrarse dócil frente a él, disfrutaba mucho pasar cada momento a solas con Itachi

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió sin detenerse

-A que podríamos ir a mi casa- murmuró inseguro de su propia propuesta, si Jiraiya regresaba antes y los veía juntos de noche. –Olvídalo, a tu casa está bien- sonrió nervioso ante el serio semblante de Itachi

-¿Alguna novedad en tu trabajo?- preguntó con cierto deje de incertidumbre. Naruto se encogió de hombros

-No realmente- respondió sin pensar, sintiendo como el agarre en su mano se tornaba más firme pero no dijo nada al respecto. –El padre de Hinata cocina delicioso, no recuerdo el nombre del platillo que cocino hoy pero estaba muy rico

-Hinata parece una chica agradable- masculló Itachi, aminorando la velocidad de sus pasos. Naruto asintió en silencio –Se nota que le gustas

-¡¿Qué?!- las facciones de Naruto se tensaron al escuchar semejante afirmación. –Claro que no, ella…

-Es demasiado tímida para decírtelo directamente- el agarre lentamente fue perdiendo intensidad. Naruto lo miró abrumado

-Es linda- sonrió con simpleza. –Pero no es mi tipo- Itachi le devolvió el gesto por inercia. –Y hablando de tipos, conocí al primo de Hinata- mencionó pensativo, ni siquiera sabía su nombre pero era muy parecido a ella, o eso recordaba ya que el muchacho no le dio tiempo de verlo bien

La tenue sonrisa que por unos instantes delineó los labios de Itachi se esfumó por completo

-¿Y él?- inquirió ansioso, Naruto parpadeó cuando su espalda se encontró con la puerta de la casa, apenas un descuido y en un rápido movimiento ya estaba siendo acorralado por el cuerpo del mayor

-¿El qué?- su cuerpo se tensó al sentir la respiración de Itachi golpeando su rostro. La calle estaba demasiado oscura como para poder enfocar la mirada

-¿Te pareció atractivo?

Naruto sonrió ampliamente ante el cuestionamiento

-Estás celoso- lo acusó divertido. Ahora todo encajaba, incluso el absurdo intento de Itachi de querer convencerlo para que renunciara. –Itachi, a mi… ¡mmh!- pero en vez de recibir una respuesta fue callado por un beso, uno rápido, corto y desesperado


	10. segunda vez

**NSTF** : me alegra que lo consideres asi, bueno Itachi aquí es un celoso de primera y Deidara es detestable, no me agrada mucho el personaje :x

* * *

La habitación estaba casi en penumbras cuando ambos entraron, siendo Naruto el primero en ingresar, la cama apenas si era iluminada por los escasos rayos de luna que se filtraban por una de las ventanas junto a la misma

A Naruto no le dio tiempo de reaccionar al ser tomado de nuevo por las caderas

Por segunda ocasión, sus labios se unieron en un desenfrenado beso. Naruto apenas pudo mantenerse de pie durante el tercer arrebato impulsivo de los labios de Itachi al impactar contra los de él. Y a pesar de todo, no se sentía nervioso, casi un mes saliendo juntos y solo había visitado la casa de Itachi en cuatro ocasiones, la primera no era de su total agrado recordarla, pese a ser la causa principal que dio rienda a su relación de noviazgo, seguía recordando aquel intimo encuentro como…indebido

Joder, si ni siquiera estaba en sus cinco sentidos cuando tuvo sexo con Itachi, las siguientes citas en la casa del Uchiha habían sido mucho más amenas para ambos, conversar temas triviales, ver películas en la sala de estar y cenar juntos era verdaderamente agradable, aun mas con el cambio de turno que le habían asignado a Jiraiya la última semana, siendo su salida entre doce y una de la mañana, eso les daba tiempo de sobra para frecuentarse, y Naruto no podía estar más contento de haber accedido a continuar con aquella extraña relación entre ellos

Extraña en varios aspectos, ahora sabía que Itachi era un celoso de primera y lo había constatado al tener que atenderlo casi cada noche en el restaurante donde actualmente seguía laborando, y es que aunque le había repetido hasta el cansancio a su novio que el primo de Hinata no había vuelto a acudir al establecimiento luego del primer y único día que lo vio, Itachi insistía en ir a diario, siempre en horas diferentes, quizás esperando toparse con el muchacho al cual no veía desde hace dos semanas

Bien, al menos ya conocía otra faceta del enigmático muchacho que era el centro de atención durante los recesos

Porque sin importar que lugar eligieran para desayunar tranquilamente, siempre se presentaba más de alguna desconocida para intentar ligar con Itachi, afortunadamente él no era celoso, ni un poco, confiaba más en Itachi y esperaba que el sentimiento fuera mutuo porque, a menos que Itachi se sintiera amenazado por Hinata no había motivo para que lo buscara en el restaurante

-¿Puedo?- pidió Itachi, apartándose de los labios ajenos para situar sus manos en el cinto de los pantalones naranjas de Naruto, este se mordió los labios, dudando unos instantes en responder. Hasta el momento no habían llegado más allá de simples besos y algunas caricias mutuas pero ahora Itachi deseaba tomarlo de nuevo, ni siquiera estaba consciente cuando intimaron la primera vez, aquellas imágenes se volvían cada vez mas distorsionadas, no recordaba que tanto dolía

Las oscuras pupilas se entornaron levemente al no recibir respuesta. Itachi aspiró hondo para poder apartarse pero el brazo de Naruto lo detuvo, siendo esta vez el rubio quien se aventuró a desabotonar la camisa ajena, apenas lo hubo hecho, Itachi lo empujó suavemente del pecho, incitándolo a recostarse sobre la cama, Naruto acató de inmediato, sintiendo su acelerado ritmo cardiaco, ahora si se estaba poniendo nervioso, sumamente nervioso y con una erección a medias dentro de sus pantalones

Lógicamente no lo detendría, ya no tenía dudas de las intenciones de Itachi, simplemente se sentía abrumado al no saber qué hacer, como proceder

-Tu recamara es acogedora- se animó a decir al tener a Itachi semidesnudo sobre su cuerpo, ambos en iguales condiciones, miró en derredor cuando la lengua del mayor recorrió el lóbulo de su oído, eso no ayudaba en nada, ¿se suponía que debía quedarse callado?

-Me…me gustan los colores de las paredes- susurró al sentir un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, Itachi no dejaba de acariciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y aunque le gustaba, era una sensación un tanto extraña

Y sin embargo, Itachi seguía sin responderle, sin pronunciar nada más que simples jadeos cargados de lujuria cerca de su oído

-S –Se siente…ah bien- pronto las cálidas manos que acariciaban su cuerpo, fueron reemplazadas por los labios de Itachi, tan suaves que Naruto no pudo reprimir el impulso de tomarlo del cabello para que no se apartara de su abdomen. Itachi intercalaba besos, lamidas y suaves mordidas sobre la piel canela, con la única intención de dejar marcas, para que cualquier imbécil que se atreviera a acercarse a Naruto se diera cuenta que el chico ya pertenecía a alguien más, y si bien no era la primera vez de ambos, quería demostrarle a Naruto que podía ser diferente si se lo proponía

Había esperado pacientemente durante casi un mes para volver a tocar la exquisita piel trigueña de Naruto, ansiaba deleitarse de nuevo con los dulces gemidos que escapaban de la boca de Naruto

-Ahh…- la espalda de Naruto se arqueó de manera involuntaria cuando Itachi introdujo su lengua dentro de su ombligo, simulando la penetración, humedeciéndolo al tiempo que la adentraba con suma lentitud, se sentía tan bien que de inmediato desechó la idea de pedirle que parara, se limitó a hacer su cabeza completamente hacia atrás, dejando de centrarse en mirar lo que le hacia Itachi para comenzar a disfrutar de las sensaciones que rápidamente lo consumían cual fuego al entrar en contacto con el papel, quemaba

Las caricias de Itachi repasaban con suavidad su piel mientras que sus besos ardían con el simple roce

Pronto, Naruto perdió el raciocinio, entregándose por completo al deseo de ser tomado por su amante, ahora lo deseaba, lo anhelaba a pesar de haber sido por ello el distanciamiento entre ambos al momento de conocerse

Reprimió un gemido al ser despojado de su ropa interior, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento Itachi ya no llevaba puesta la suya, con solo incorporarse un poco para ver la imponente erección de el mayor fue suficiente para querer retractarse

Ya habían llegado muy lejos, no se sentía inseguro pero… ¿y si dolía?

Claramente seria así, y aunque él soportaba el dolor no estaba seguro de poder levantarse luego de que tuvieran relaciones, es decir… ¿Cómo rayos lo habían hecho antes?

No recordó sentir dolor la primera vez pero estaba ebrio y ahora no, esa era la abismal diferencia

No pudo objetar nada cuando Itachi atrajo su rostro hacia él, tomándolo de las mejillas para besarlo con mayor deseo, buscando aminorar la tensión que era más que perceptible en las pupilas azules

Naruto jadeó entre ambas bocas, sintiendo la erección de Itachi rozando su abdomen a medida que el mayor se inclinaba un poco más hacia adelante para acomodarse mejor sobre él, manteniéndose firmemente sujeto con su brazo derecho mientras con su mano izquierda seguía tomándolo de la mejilla, acercándolo más a su rostro a la par que su lengua se masajeaba con la propia

Buscó con desesperación las sabanas una vez que Itachi dejo de besarlo para afirmar sus piernas a los costados de sus caderas, ya sabía lo que acontecería después y aunque no estaba seguro de hacerlo, era tarde para frenarlo

-Maldición…- se mordió el brazo con fuerza al sentir como la erección de Itachi se abría paso en su interior, lentamente lo desgarraba, aunque el mayor había empleado el liquido pre seminal como lubricante no había servido de mucho, estaba estrecho, demasiado estrecho al no tener relaciones en varias semanas, y tampoco pretendía tenerlas ese día…más bien noche, pero una vez mas ya era tarde para arrepentirse

Itachi se percató del rostro de agonía que tenía Naruto y optó por detenerse, esperando un poco a que se acostumbrara en cuanto estuvo completamente dentro. La calidez que envolvía su miembro lo desquiciaba totalmente pero no sería impulsivo por más ganas que tuviera de follarselo de una buena vez

Sumamente excitado, se apoyó sobre sus codos a los costados de la cabeza de Naruto y buscó con ansias sus labios. Naruto no dudó un solo segundo en enredar sus dedos sobre los cabellos oscuros del mayor, correspondiendo el beso enseguida, necesitaba hacer tiempo porque aunque no lo dijera, le estaba doliendo muchísimo, tanto que llego a sopesar el hecho de pedirle a Itachi que se detuviera, que lo intentaran en otra ocasión

Gimió con fuerza cuando Itachi comenzó a mover sus caderas al cabo de unos segundos, soltó con rapidez los cabellos oscuros para aferrarse de las sabanas bajo su cuerpo, estrujándolas firmemente, sintiendo la lengua de Itachi recorrer hasta el fondo de su boca, casi rozando su garganta, ¿acaso pretendía asfixiarlo?

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con una nueva y dura embestida que lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, lentamente fue apartando sus manos de las sabanas para aferrarse a la espalda de Itachi, los movimientos pélvicos continuaron igual de fuertes y Naruto ya no sabía si maldecirlo o elogiarlo por lo dolorosamente placentero que se sentía cada vez que Itachi arremetía contra sus caderas

Con suavidad, arañó la espalda de Itachi mientras su otra mano se deslizaba entre ambos cuerpos para proceder a masturbarse. Resultaba extraño escuchar sus propios gemidos mezclados con los jadeos de Itachi dentro de la recamara, el sonido de las pieles al rozarse también rompió con el gutural silencio que existía antes de que ambos decidieran entrar para darse calor de una manera poco convencional

Con mucha torpeza, Naruto trató de seguir el desenfrenado ritmo de las embestidas de Itachi, moviendo su mano al compas de las mismas, sintiéndose a desfallecer entre tantas sensaciones acumuladas en su cuerpo, ya no quería que Itachi se detuviera, por el contrario, lo incitó a que continuara penetrándolo, repartiendo suaves caricias en la extensión de su espalda para después seguir masajeando su propia erección

-Ah…mmh…Itachi- Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo como las penetraciones se volvían cada vez más rápidas y profundas. Una corriente eléctrica ascendió por su columna de manera violenta

Arqueando su espalda, tuvo su orgasmo entre ambos vientres, su vista se nubló por unos instantes y su agarre sobre la espalda de Itachi perdió intensidad

Itachi siguió arremetiendo un par de veces más al sentir la firme y placentera presión sobre su hombría, llegando al clímax de inmediato y derramando todo el líquido seminal en el interior de Naruto

-Eso…fue- Naruto respiraba entrecortadamente, con su mirada perdida en el techo, su cuerpo resintió cuando Itachi salió de su interior, estaba sensible, muy sensible y adolorido pero el cansancio corporal era en cierta forma agradable

Movido por su ansiedad, se levantó rápidamente. Sin estar consciente de la hora, tal vez Jiraiya no regresaría a su casa a dormir como las noches anteriores pero tampoco debía confiarse demasiado. Desde que Jiraiya había comenzado a tener citas con aquella mujer de nombre Tsunade cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en casa, lo extrañaba bastante pero no era nadie para pedir atención a alguien que no era su padre, suficiente carga debía ser ya para el adulto al tener que soportarlo todos los días

Su cuerpo volvió a caer sobre la cama luego de que Itachi tirara con fuerza de su brazo para devolverlo al colchón

-Tengo que irme a mi casa- se quejó Naruto, tratando de apartarlo. Itachi lo soltó de repente, reparando en el semblante de entera preocupación del chico

-Ya pasa de las doce- intuyó al recordar la hora cuando ingresaron a su casa. La expresión de Naruto se alteró aun más. –Al menos déjame acompañarte- sugirió con voz ronca, Naruto asintió en ademan, volviéndose a levantar para vestirse de nuevo. Ya era medianoche y él todavía necesitaba asearse y terminar la tarea de ciencias

No quería sentarse, no podía sentarse. La mirada de sus compañeros le resultaba cada vez mas incomoda pero él definitivamente no deseaba sentarse, dolía demasiado, aun más que la noche anterior, Itachi era un bruto en la cama o simplemente él no estaba preparado para eso. Lo había disfrutado mucho a pesar de todo pero ahora no podía decir lo mismo

-Eh, Naruto, ¿vas a quedarte mirando tu asiento todo el día o te sentaras y me dejaras continuar con la clase?- la mirada de Kakashi se le antojó jodidamente fastidiosa en ese momento, aunque le hubiera ayudado a aclarar aquel falso rumor que Deidara había esparcido en el salón

Y que ganas tenia de responderle lo primero, era absolutamente preferible la opción de mirar su asiento, escuchar la clase de pie no era tan malo, si los maestros impartían su clase estando de pie, ¿Por qué los estudiantes no podían estudiar de pie también?

-Naruto…

Al diablo la lógica

Con mucho cuidado, y reprimiendo un gesto de dolor, Naruto tomó asiento. Sin percatarse de la mirada de odio que le dirigía otro de sus compañeros

Cuanto odiaba su pupitre ahora…y a Itachi también

-¿A dónde piensas ir?- preguntó Hidan al ver a su compañero ponerse inmediatamente de pie. –En media hora tienes que presentar tu proyecto en el audiovisual

-Explícame el "tú"…- enfatizó Sasori, entornando la mirada. La razón por la que no había podido buscar a Naruto durante los recesos era el maldito proyecto con el que se había estado rompiendo la cabeza mientras su compañero de equipo se limitaba a decir estupideces. Que nunca más volvieran a emparejarlo con Hidan o terminaría absteniéndose de presentar cualquier trabajo y aceptaría con los brazos abiertos una calificación reprobatoria, se suponía que el trabajo era en equipo, sin embargo, su compañero de cabellera plateada desconocía ese término, o era lo suficientemente cabeza hueca como para aceptar realizar el último examen y de paso arrastrarlo con él

-Nuestro- se corrigió Hidan, apuntando al pelirrojo con la punta del lápiz

-Entonces demuéstralo y preséntalo tú- Sasori dejo la carpeta sobre el cuaderno del peliplata. Harto de tener que hacer todo el trabajo él, esperaba que manteniendo su mente ocupada dejaría de pensar en Naruto, pero no era así, sentía la extraña necesidad de verlo, de conversar un rato con él, era la única persona agradable dentro del instituto, congeniaban bastante bien y su única competencia se hallaba a dos filas de distancia, con la mirada fija en los exámenes que el profesor en turno le había pedido calificar como era costumbre, el único con calificación perfecta hasta el momento, Itachi Uchiha

Tan serio e inexpresivo como sus marionetas, aunque daba la impresión de que sus fieles compañeras de madera tenían más vida que aquel joven de pálida piel y pronunciadas ojeras. El más popular del grupo pese a solo emplear monosílabos como respuesta, que irónica situación

-Déjame adivinar- sonrió Hidan ante el semblante dubitativo del pelirrojo. –Iras a ver a…- pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando Sasori le cubrió la boca con ambas manos

-Que intuitivo eres pero preferiría que no distrajeras a nuestro compañero- lentamente retiró su mano, recibiendo una mirada de confusión a cambio

Al salir del salón, solo tenía a una persona en mente…Naruto

La cafetería estaba casi vacía pero no le tomó importancia

Decidido, se encaminó hasta una mesa en específico, aquella donde yacía de pie el atractivo chico de ojos azules, la sonrisa en sus labios se amplió considerablemente, era su día de suerte sin lugar a dudas. Había estado observando a Itachi luego de que sonara la campana, le resultó extraño ver al pelinegro tan tranquilo en su asiento, tanto que por un momento creyó que quizás, tan solo quizás habían terminado

Sin embargo no fue así, y le resultó aun más amargo descubrir ese hecho al verle teclear con monotonía su celular, seguramente le había enviado un mensaje a Naruto comentándole acerca de la petición del profesor de cálculo, revisar los exámenes no era una labor complicada para Itachi pero eso no significaba que no perdería más de treinta minutos en calificarlos todos

-Hola Naruto, que agradable verte por aquí- saludó entusiasta. El aludido le devolvió la sonrisa casi de manera forzada, a Sasori le pareció extraño verlo de pie frente a su almuerzo pero optó por no decir nada

-Creí que estarías en la biblioteca con Itachi- comentó Naruto, mirando a su alrededor, buscando a su apuesto novio, el responsable de que no pudiera sentarse apropiadamente,

Sasori suspiró derrotado al escuchar la mención de su compañero, se encogió de hombros, aparentemente indiferente

-Siendo el cerebrito de la clase, no le faltan actividades extras por realizar

-Que aburrido- admitió Naruto, imaginando como seria el muchacho cuando estuviera en la universidad, una sensación molesta le recorrió el cuerpo al reparar en su propio pensamiento, últimamente las cosas habían mejorado bastante, no quería aceptar el hecho de que pronto Itachi se graduaría, no si eso significaba no verlo tanto como lo hacía actualmente

Itachi era un idiota, primero lo acostumbraba a pasar tiempo con él, a necesitar de alguna manera de su presencia aun a sabiendas de que en poco tiempo ya no se verían tanto, tan maldito

-¿Y esos libros?- Sasori recorrió la silla, dispuesto a tomar asiento en la mesa. Naruto se hizo el desentendido ante la invitación en ademan para que se sentara también

-Tengo muchísima tarea y la mayoría es de matemáticas- masculló mordiéndose los labios con notoria frustración, quería pedirle ayuda a Itachi para resolver las actividades y ahora no sería posible

-¿Te gustaría ir al audiovisual conmigo?- inquirió Sasori, hojeando uno por uno los libros junto a la bandeja de comida. Naruto lo miró intrigado

-¿Ahora?

-Después del segundo receso- respondió con una sutil sonrisa. Naruto exhaló al recordar las tareas pendientes, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de terminar todos los ejercicios para la siguiente clase

-Tengo mucha tarea para hoy- confesó, dejando caer la cabeza sobre ambos brazos que reposaban en el respaldo de la silla

Sasori sonrió ampliamente, intuyendo cual era la dichosa tarea

-¿Todo esto?- señaló con su dedo índice los párrafos de uno de los libros marcados con tinta roja. Naruto asintió al alzar la cabeza para ver lo que indicaba el pelirrojo

-Si la hago por ti, ¿irías?- hojeó una vez más el libro, expectante por la respuesta pero sin retirar la mirada del papel. Naruto sonrió aliviado ante la propuesta

-Claro que si- respondió sonriente

-Perfecto- Sasori cerró el libro para después tomar el resto en sus brazos, ahora tenía más tarea por realizar pero valía la pena

-¿Y todo eso?- inquirió Hidan al ver la pila de libros en los brazos de su compañero. Sasori sonrió nervioso

-Tarea extra- mintió sin éxito alguno. Hidan se aproximó hacia la mesa para ver de cerca aquellos desconocidos libros, en definitiva no pertenecían a su grupo

Buscó con agilidad el nombre en la pasta de uno de los libros y al encontrarlo, su quijada casi cae al suelo del asombro

-Naruto Uzumaki- masculló en voz baja. Sasori rodó los ojos, apartándolo enseguida de su lugar. –Sasori…- negó reprobatoriamente con la cabeza, mirando alternadamente al muchacho que revisaba en silencio los exámenes y a su amigo de cabellera rojiza. –Eres un pendejo

Sasori tomó uno de los lápices sobre su butaca para comenzar a realizar aquellas actividades

-Gracias- respondió con ironía, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva del peliplata

* * *

Capitulo 20. Confianza

Las dos materias siguientes transcurrieron demasiado lentas para cierto pelirrojo que miraba de soslayo a su ensimismado compañero de cabello negro. Inconscientemente, tamborileaba los dedos sobre su cuaderno, mirando con insistencia el reloj de pared

Sus labios se curvearon en una discreta sonrisa al escuchar el timbre, sin esperar reclamos de parte de Hidan, se colgó la mochila sobre su hombro y se dispuso a salir del aula, que ganas tenia de estar a solas con Naruto

-Ese estúpido de Sasori- suspiró Hidan al girarse sobre su asiento. Pain le restó importancia al comentario

Segundos más tarde, Itachi se puso de pie, sosteniendo una pila de papeles, sin mayor prisa, se dirigió al escritorio

-Aquí tiene- colocó los exámenes sobre la mesa, recibiendo a cambio una amplia sonrisa de la mujer

Dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro, Sasori avanzó deprisa por el patio, antes de ver a Naruto tenía que recoger ciertas películas en la biblioteca, no estaba seguro de que genero era el predilecto de Naruto pero ya no había tiempo para preguntarle, cualquier película era perfecta, siempre y cuando la vieran juntos y a solas en el audiovisual

Puede que a la vista de cualquiera solo se tratara de un encuentro casual entre compañeros pero para él no, quizás una cita encubierta no era lo apropiado para empezar a conocer a Naruto pero ¿Qué posibilidades tenia?

Ninguna, verlo a escondidas de Itachi era mucho mejor que tener que lidiar con discusiones innecesarias. Itachi podía ser una persona altruista la mayor parte del tiempo, aun así no tentaría su suerte…ni siquiera por error

Enfrascado en sus pensamientos, ingresó al edificio. Solo la anciana responsable de mantener en orden el lugar estaba presente, o eso creyó hasta toparse de frente con el odioso muchacho rubio de cabello largo

Chasqueó la boca al tener bloqueado el paso, con un demonio, solo quería tomar una película y podría regresar al audiovisual, donde había acordado verse con Naruto

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó en tono despectivo. Deidara alzó los hombros, restándole importancia a la pregunta

-¿Qué quieres tu?- quiso saber, mirando en la dirección a la que se encaminaba Sasori

-Una película, ahora quítate de mi camino- y con un firme empujón en el pecho, Sasori se abrió paso. Dirigiéndose de inmediato a uno de los estantes del fondo. Deidara lo siguió poco después

Recargándose sobre la pared, miró de reojo como Sasori revolvía un par de películas, buscando impaciente, leyendo los títulos a gran velocidad, sin duda, llevaba prisa y ese hecho desconcertó al rubio

-No pareces del tipo de chicos al que le gusten las películas- comentó con indiferencia, mirándose las uñas

Sasori lo ignoró por completo, observando detenidamente las películas en sus manos, quizás ciencia ficción, el romance era demasiado cursi para su gusto y el terror se prestaba mas para la noche, así que la mejor alternativa era…

-Vi a Naruto afuera del audiovisual, así que no tiene caso que mientas- fue entonces que Sasori dejo de lado las películas para ver fijamente a aquel sujeto entrometido…momento, Naruto ya estaba esperándolo, ahora si tenía que apresurarse

-¡Sasori!- pero esta vez el llamado de Hidan le impidió seguir hurgando entre las películas. Molesto, se encaminó hacia su compañero de cabello plateado, el cual sostenía la carpeta frente a él, dándole a entender que no entregaría nada

-Perfecto- masculló Deidara, agachándose para sacar de una sola vez todas las películas. Era obvio que Sasori se vería con Naruto en el audiovisual y eso le daba una ventaja para ver a Itachi, o en su defecto, para provocar su ruptura definitiva, era la última oportunidad que disponía, si fallaba, tendría que usar medidas…un poco más drásticas

-Creí que habíamos acordado que lo entregarías tu- repitió Sasori con notoria indignación, si seguía perdiendo el tiempo Itachi buscaría a Naruto y todo intento por acercarse a él se iría al demonio

-Y eso voy a hacer grandísimo pendejo- se quejó Hidan, señalando la primera pagina. –No agregaste mi nombre

-Escríbelo tú- resopló Sasori, tendiéndole una pluma del escritorio. La mujer les hizo una seña para que se callaran pero ninguno se tomó la molestia de mirarla

Sin más miramientos, Sasori se encaminó al fondo de la biblioteca pero fue detenido por segunda ocasión por Deidara, quien, sonriente, le entregó una película. Sasori la tomó, sumamente confundido

-A Naruto le gustan las películas de fantasía, esta es perfecta para que la vean ambos

Sasori carraspeó, devolviendo la mirada a la película, ni siquiera tenía nombre. Deidara frunció el ceño

-¿Qué?... ¿también quieres la caja?- preguntó sarcástico. Sasori negó en ademan. –Naruto es…era mi mejor amigo, yo sé lo que le gusta y lo que no, y definitivamente las películas de fantasía son su…

-Está bien- lo interrumpió Sasori, sacando una goma de mascar de su bolsillo para llevársela a la boca. –Gracias- se dio la vuelta, ignorando por completo los reclamos de Hidan para ir hasta el audiovisual, donde lo esperaba el encantador muchacho rubio que ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos

Naruto observó por última vez su celular, esperando algún mensaje de Itachi, al no recibir nada, dio por sentado el hecho de que su novio aun estaría ocupado con los trabajos extras que le había mencionado Sasori. Y es que no quería propiciar malentendidos, Sasori era su amigo y no tenía nada de malo acompañarlo un rato en el audiovisual, aunque nunca había visitado esa sección del instituto, seguramente en el siguiente curso les impartirían materias en esa área

Por otro lado, ya había cancelado todas y cada una de las salidas con él, a pesar de que el pelirrojo insistía en que salieran como amigos, un amigo no deja plantado a otro, así como un novio no se desaparece sin avisar antes. Nada le costaba a Itachi salirse del salón solo un momento para verlo, le había comprado el desayuno, unos deliciosos bocadillos de arroz que ahora estaban fríos y duros

-Siento la demora- se disculpó Sasori, tratando de regular su acelerada respiración a causa de la carrera emprendida. Naruto se limitó a sonreírle

-¿Una película?- ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Sasori aspiró profundo

-Sí, pensé que te gustaría ver una conmigo, aunque solo sea media hora- esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Si a Naruto le gustaba la película, aceptaría verla por partes con él, así podrían reunirse en los recesos, eso si no interfería su fastidioso compañero

Naruto miró en derredor, recorriendo con la mirada a los estudiantes que caminaban por el patio, aun esperaba ver a Itachi por ahí

-Me parece bien, pero…

-Entonces vamos- Sasori lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo al oscuro salón. Naruto miró con desconfianza dentro, estaba completamente vacío, varios asientos acojinados frente a una gran pantalla. Ahora sabía donde veían aquellas aburridísimas películas relacionadas a las materias

La decepción lo hizo dudar, no gastaría su media hora de descanso estudiando, absolutamente no

-Ah, no estoy seguro de…- pero las palabras quedaron en el viento al contemplar a Sasori cerrando la puerta con llave. -¿Por qué la cerraste?- preguntó nervioso

-Para que no vengan a interrumpirnos- respondió seriamente, pensando en Itachi, claro, era el único que podría buscarlos al darse cuenta de que Naruto no estaba en la cafetería

-No creo que sea correcto- murmuró pensativo

-Solo es media hora- Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. –Por favor

-De acuerdo- aceptó no muy convencido de sus propias palabras

-Estoy casi seguro de que te gustara esta película- afirmó Sasori, subiendo los escalones del entarimado para colocar la película. Naruto lo miró en silencio, tomando asiento en medio del salón. El pelirrojo tomó el control y encendió la pantalla, dirigiéndose rápidamente a los asientos, se dejo caer al lado de Naruto, chasqueando los dedos con enfado al reparar en un asunto importante

-¿Qué pasa?- Naruto parpadeó confundido

-Olvide comprar algo en la cafetería- presionó uno de los botones para poner pausa a la película antes de que diera inicio pero Naruto lo detuvo del brazo antes de que se fuera

-Así está bien, solo es media hora- le recordó con un suave pestañeo. Sasori lo observó embelesado, los expresivos ojos azules lo observaban fijamente y aquellos labios rosados le pedían a gritos probarlos, ya lo había hecho dos veces pero quería mas, necesitaba mas

Exhaló agobiado, limitándose a sentarse, lo último que necesitaba era ahuyentar a Naruto. Le había costado muchísimo poder acercarse un poco a él como para estropearlo de ese modo

Se forzó a devolver la mirada a la pantalla y nuevamente pulsó el botón para que la película diera inicio

Apenas unos segundos y los ojos azules se abrieron en completo asombro al observar la escena de dos hombres desvistiéndose sobre una cama

-"Quítala"- pidió con los ojos cerrados. Sasori se levantó de súbito al ver semejante imagen, de acuerdo, puede que solo fueran los comerciales, unos pornográficos…demasiado "gráficos" comerciales

-Deben ser los anuncios- miró de soslayo al sonrojado muchacho y de inmediato apretó el botón superior izquierdo para adelantarla. –Listo- volvió a sentarse cuando la pantalla se tornó negra de nuevo

Naruto se quito lentamente las manos del rostro, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza. Con timidez, situó su vista en la pantalla y su rostro entero volvió a encenderse cuando apareció la misma escena de los dos sujetos pero en una parte más avanzada, en la cual se apreciaba como el mayor penetraba al más chico con fuerza

-¿Qué demonios?...- Sasori tragó pesado. Bien, esa definitivamente "no" era una película de fantasía. De nueva cuenta se puso de pie, presionando infinidad de veces el control para apagar la pantalla. Genial, las pilas del artefacto estaban reacias a cooperar

-¡Quítala ya!- exclamó Naruto, sumamente enfadado con el nervioso muchacho que oprimía una y otra vez los botones del control

-Eso intento- refutó, acercándose más a la pantalla. Los gemidos provenientes de la película se hacían más y mas fuertes mientras que Naruto solo se encogía en el asiento, era muy diferente hacer esas cosas a ver como dos desconocidos actores porno se follaban mutuamente con escandalosos ruidos. –Lo logré- anunció una vez que hubo apagado la pantalla de forma manual. Naruto se puso fugazmente de pie, aun con el intenso rubor en sus mejillas

Se encaminó decidido hacia la salida

-Eres un repulsivo- murmuró, tratando de abrir la puerta. Cierto, estaba cerrada. Se volvió hacia el apenado pelirrojo que no hacía más que alborotar su cabello por los nervios, ese puto de Deidara se las pagaría muy caro

-Esa película no…

-"Dame las llaves"-Naruto lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa, atrayéndolo hacia él para buscar por su cuenta en los bolsillos del pantalón de Sasori, este suspiró derrotado

-Está bien, está bien- lo detuvo, sujetando sus brazos para sacar las llaves del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Naruto se las arrebató enseguida

-Pervertido- lo empujó con firmeza, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura. Ahora entendía porque razón Sasori la cerró con llave, ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿poner en práctica las escenas con él?

-Fue Deidara quien me dio la película- admitió Sasori, golpeándose con insistencia la frente. Naruto cedió con el intento de abrir la puerta al escucharlo

-¿Qué?- se volteó una vez más para ver a Sasori, quien, acercó más a su cuerpo contra la puerta, apoyando ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Naruto para evitar que escapara

-Tu amigo me dio la…- pero no pudo seguir hablando cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Naruto resintió el fuerte golpe en su espalda mientras el pelirrojo le caía encima, metiendo a tiempo las manos para evitar golpear su rostro

Y la respiración de ambos se aceleró, agitados y aterrados se miraron a los ojos. Naruto volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado al percatarse de la situación

-¡Sorpresa!- sonrió Deidara, sujetando una cámara en sus manos. No les dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando la luz del flash los cegó unos segundos

-Mierda…

Naruto se talló enérgicamente los ojos, apartando después a Sasori para levantarse. Debió imaginarlo

-Tú, pedazo de…- Sasori se apoyó sobre sus codos para levantarse, no dudó un segundo en sujetar a Deidara de los hombros, dispuesto a darle una buena paliza. Naruto se alejó sumamente avergonzado, molesto y preocupado

Ya no quería saber nada de esos dos pero lo más probable era que Itachi tampoco quisiera saber nada de él cuando se enterara de lo sucedido

-Itachi- aquellos ojos escarlata lo observaron fijamente cuando chocó de frente con él. Rehuyó la mirada con cierta timidez que no pasó desapercibida para el mayor

-¿Dónde estabas?- inquirió Itachi, entornando la mirada. Naruto frunció los labios, sin saber por dónde comenzar

-Me tendieron una trampa- se encogió de hombros, esperando cabizbajo el rotundo rechazo de Itachi. –Fui al audiovisual con Sasori para ver una película pero resultó ser una pornográfica y…- alzó lentamente la mirada pero el semblante de Itachi no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, decidió continuar. –Sasori me dijo que fue Deidara quien se la dio pero entonces abrieron la puerta y él cayó sobre mí y…

-Naruto

-Perdón, no sabía que en realidad era un truco para que Deidara me tomara una fotografía junto a Sasori, quería esperarte pero tú estabas haciendo trabajo extra en tu salón y no quise interrumpirte porque luego…

-Naruto- suspiró cansinamente, centrando su mirada en la expresión avergonzada del menor

-Te ibas a molestar- finalizó en voz apenas audible

-Te creo- le aclaró Itachi, permitiendo que una sutil sonrisa jugara en sus labios. Las pupilas azules vibraron ante el suave roce de los labios de itachi contra los suyos. Lentamente cerró los ojos, rodeando el cuello de Itachi con sus brazos, inmensamente agradecido de que Itachi no se molestara por lo ocurrido

Sus labios se movieron despacio, correspondiendo el contacto labial del otro. Poco a poco el beso perdió intensidad, Naruto se separó del cuerpo de Itachi, mirando a su alrededor, rogando porque ningún maestro los viera

-¿No estás enojado?- se aventuró a preguntar, arqueando ligeramente una ceja. Itachi negó con la cabeza

-Confío en ti Naruto- el aludido parpadeó al ser tomado de la mano, sus dedos entrelazándose con los de Itachi, se sentía tan bien. –No confío en ellos- agregó para sí mismo. Naruto lo siguió en silencio, disfrutando del cálido contacto que le ofrecía el mayor. No volvería a apartarse de él sin avisarle antes

-Te compré el desayuno- comentó Naruto al pasar frente a la cafetería. –Pero se enfrió- añadió en un murmullo. Itachi se detuvo al escuchar lo último

-¿Aun lo tienes?- preguntó expectante

-Sí, lo guarde pero ya esta frio- repitió lo ultimo decepcionado

-Lo quiero- Itachi posó ambas manos en las mejillas del rubio, este desvió la mirada una vez más

-Esta frio- volvió a decir, en voz más alta

-No importa

Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios. Asintió en ademan, retomando la caminata hacia su grupo

Luego de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para comerse aquel duro bocadillo de arroz. Itachi salió del salón, no sin antes depositar un suave beso en los labios de Naruto, este lo correspondió con cierta timidez, parecía que Itachi no se daba cuenta del alboroto que provocaba afuera de su grupo con su simple presencia, pero en parte agradecía que fuera así

Itachi caminó sin ninguna prisa rumbo a su salón, con la mirada en alto y ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos, su expresión se alteró al divisar a cierto chico rubio a lo lejos. Esperó paciente a que se acercara

Deidara iba tan distraído observando la fotografía en su cámara que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento le cerraron el paso

Confundido, miró hacia arriba. El guapo muchacho de ojos escarlata mantenía su brazo derecho extendido, tocando con su palma la pared, impidiéndole avanzar mas

-Itachi- sonrió con ganas, dispuesto a mostrarle aquella fotografía en donde exhibía la verdadera zorra que era Naruto pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la cámara le fue arrebatada en un rápido movimiento. Un parpadeó y el artefacto ya estaba hecho trizas en el suelo

Eso no era buena señal…


	11. Secretos

Las dos materias siguientes transcurrieron demasiado lentas para cierto pelirrojo que miraba de soslayo a su ensimismado compañero de cabello negro. Inconscientemente, tamborileaba los dedos sobre su cuaderno, mirando con insistencia el reloj de pared

Sus labios se curvearon en una discreta sonrisa al escuchar el timbre, sin esperar reclamos de parte de Hidan, se colgó la mochila sobre su hombro y se dispuso a salir del aula, que ganas tenia de estar a solas con Naruto

-Ese estúpido de Sasori- suspiró Hidan al girarse sobre su asiento. Pain le restó importancia al comentario

Segundos más tarde, Itachi se puso de pie, sosteniendo una pila de papeles, sin mayor prisa, se dirigió al escritorio

-Aquí tiene- colocó los exámenes sobre la mesa, recibiendo a cambio una amplia sonrisa de la mujer

* * *

Dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro, Sasori avanzó deprisa por el patio, antes de ver a Naruto tenía que recoger ciertas películas en la biblioteca, no estaba seguro de que genero era el predilecto de Naruto pero ya no había tiempo para preguntarle, cualquier película era perfecta, siempre y cuando la vieran juntos y a solas en el audiovisual

Puede que a la vista de cualquiera solo se tratara de un encuentro casual entre compañeros pero para él no, quizás una cita encubierta no era lo apropiado para empezar a conocer a Naruto pero ¿Qué posibilidades tenia?

Ninguna, verlo a escondidas de Itachi era mucho mejor que tener que lidiar con discusiones innecesarias. Itachi podía ser una persona altruista la mayor parte del tiempo, aun así no tentaría su suerte…ni siquiera por error

Enfrascado en sus pensamientos, ingresó al edificio. Solo la anciana responsable de mantener en orden el lugar estaba presente, o eso creyó hasta toparse de frente con el odioso muchacho rubio de cabello largo

Chasqueó la boca al tener bloqueado el paso, con un demonio, solo quería tomar una película y podría regresar al audiovisual, donde había acordado verse con Naruto

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó en tono despectivo. Deidara alzó los hombros, restándole importancia a la pregunta

-¿Qué quieres tu?- quiso saber, mirando en la dirección a la que se encaminaba Sasori

-Una película, ahora quítate de mi camino- y con un firme empujón en el pecho, Sasori se abrió paso. Dirigiéndose de inmediato a uno de los estantes del fondo. Deidara lo siguió poco después

Recargándose sobre la pared, miró de reojo como Sasori revolvía un par de películas, buscando impaciente, leyendo los títulos a gran velocidad, sin duda, llevaba prisa y ese hecho desconcertó al rubio

-No pareces del tipo de chicos al que le gusten las películas- comentó con indiferencia, mirándose las uñas

Sasori lo ignoró por completo, observando detenidamente las películas en sus manos, quizás ciencia ficción, el romance era demasiado cursi para su gusto y el terror se prestaba mas para la noche, así que la mejor alternativa era…

-Vi a Naruto afuera del audiovisual, así que no tiene caso que mientas- fue entonces que Sasori dejo de lado las películas para ver fijamente a aquel sujeto entrometido…momento, Naruto ya estaba esperándolo, ahora si tenía que apresurarse

-¡Sasori!- pero esta vez el llamado de Hidan le impidió seguir hurgando entre las películas. Molesto, se encaminó hacia su compañero de cabello plateado, el cual sostenía la carpeta frente a él, dándole a entender que no entregaría nada

-Perfecto- masculló Deidara, agachándose para sacar de una sola vez todas las películas. Era obvio que Sasori se vería con Naruto en el audiovisual y eso le daba una ventaja para ver a Itachi, o en su defecto, para provocar su ruptura definitiva, era la última oportunidad que disponía, si fallaba, tendría que usar medidas…un poco más drásticas

-Creí que habíamos acordado que lo entregarías tu- repitió Sasori con notoria indignación, si seguía perdiendo el tiempo Itachi buscaría a Naruto y todo intento por acercarse a él se iría al demonio

-Y eso voy a hacer grandísimo pendejo- se quejó Hidan, señalando la primera pagina. –No agregaste mi nombre

-Escríbelo tú- resopló Sasori, tendiéndole una pluma del escritorio. La mujer les hizo una seña para que se callaran pero ninguno se tomó la molestia de mirarla

Sin más miramientos, Sasori se encaminó al fondo de la biblioteca pero fue detenido por segunda ocasión por Deidara, quien, sonriente, le entregó una película. Sasori la tomó, sumamente confundido

-A Naruto le gustan las películas de fantasía, esta es perfecta para que la vean ambos

Sasori carraspeó, devolviendo la mirada a la película, ni siquiera tenía nombre. Deidara frunció el ceño

-¿Qué?... ¿también quieres la caja?- preguntó sarcástico. Sasori negó en ademan. –Naruto es…era mi mejor amigo, yo sé lo que le gusta y lo que no, y definitivamente las películas de fantasía son su…

-Está bien- lo interrumpió Sasori, sacando una goma de mascar de su bolsillo para llevársela a la boca. –Gracias- se dio la vuelta, ignorando por completo los reclamos de Hidan para ir hasta el audiovisual, donde lo esperaba el encantador muchacho rubio que ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos

Naruto observó por última vez su celular, esperando algún mensaje de Itachi, al no recibir nada, dio por sentado el hecho de que su novio aun estaría ocupado con los trabajos extras que le había mencionado Sasori. Y es que no quería propiciar malentendidos, Sasori era su amigo y no tenía nada de malo acompañarlo un rato en el audiovisual, aunque nunca había visitado esa sección del instituto, seguramente en el siguiente curso les impartirían materias en esa área

Por otro lado, ya había cancelado todas y cada una de las salidas con él, a pesar de que el pelirrojo insistía en que salieran como amigos, un amigo no deja plantado a otro, así como un novio no se desaparece sin avisar antes. Nada le costaba a Itachi salirse del salón solo un momento para verlo, le había comprado el desayuno, unos deliciosos bocadillos de arroz que ahora estaban fríos y duros

-Siento la demora- se disculpó Sasori, tratando de regular su acelerada respiración a causa de la carrera emprendida. Naruto se limitó a sonreírle

-¿Una película?- ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Sasori aspiró profundo

-Sí, pensé que te gustaría ver una conmigo, aunque solo sea media hora- esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Si a Naruto le gustaba la película, aceptaría verla por partes con él, así podrían reunirse en los recesos, eso si no interfería su fastidioso compañero

Naruto miró en derredor, recorriendo con la mirada a los estudiantes que caminaban por el patio, aun esperaba ver a Itachi por ahí

-Me parece bien, pero…

-Entonces vamos- Sasori lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo al oscuro salón. Naruto miró con desconfianza dentro, estaba completamente vacío, varios asientos acojinados frente a una gran pantalla. Ahora sabía donde veían aquellas aburridísimas películas relacionadas a las materias

La decepción lo hizo dudar, no gastaría su media hora de descanso estudiando, absolutamente no

-Ah, no estoy seguro de…- pero las palabras quedaron en el viento al contemplar a Sasori cerrando la puerta con llave. -¿Por qué la cerraste?- preguntó nervioso

-Para que no vengan a interrumpirnos- respondió seriamente, pensando en Itachi, claro, era el único que podría buscarlos al darse cuenta de que Naruto no estaba en la cafetería

-No creo que sea correcto- murmuró pensativo

-Solo es media hora- Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. –Por favor

-De acuerdo- aceptó no muy convencido de sus propias palabras

-Estoy casi seguro de que te gustara esta película- afirmó Sasori, subiendo los escalones del entarimado para colocar la película. Naruto lo miró en silencio, con mucho cuidado tomó asiento, en medio del salón. El pelirrojo tomó el control y encendió la pantalla, dirigiéndose rápidamente a los asientos, se dejo caer al lado de Naruto, chasqueando los dedos con enfado al reparar en un asunto importante

-¿Qué pasa?- Naruto parpadeó confundido

-Olvide comprar algo en la cafetería- presionó uno de los botones para poner pausa a la película antes de que diera inicio pero Naruto lo detuvo del brazo antes de que se fuera

-Así está bien, solo es media hora- le recordó con un suave pestañeo. Sasori lo observó embelesado, los expresivos ojos azules lo observaban fijamente y aquellos labios rosados le pedían a gritos probarlos, ya lo había hecho dos veces pero quería mas, necesitaba mas

Exhaló agobiado, limitándose a sentarse, lo último que necesitaba era ahuyentar a Naruto. Le había costado muchísimo poder acercarse un poco a él como para estropearlo de ese modo

Se forzó a devolver la mirada a la pantalla y nuevamente pulsó el botón para que la película diera inicio

Apenas unos segundos y los ojos azules se abrieron en completo asombro al observar la escena de dos hombres desvistiéndose sobre una cama

-"Quítala"- pidió con los ojos cerrados. Sasori se levantó de súbito al ver semejante imagen, de acuerdo, puede que solo fueran los comerciales, unos pornográficos…demasiado "gráficos" comerciales

-Deben ser los anuncios- miró de soslayo al sonrojado muchacho y de inmediato apretó el botón superior izquierdo para adelantarla. –Listo- volvió a sentarse cuando la pantalla se tornó negra de nuevo

Naruto se quito lentamente las manos del rostro, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza. Con timidez, situó su vista en la pantalla y su rostro entero volvió a encenderse cuando apareció la misma escena de los dos sujetos pero en una parte más avanzada, en la cual se apreciaba como el mayor penetraba al más chico con fuerza

-¿Qué demonios?...- Sasori tragó pesado. Bien, esa definitivamente "no" era una película de fantasía. De nueva cuenta se puso de pie, presionando infinidad de veces el control para apagar la pantalla. Genial, las pilas del artefacto estaban reacias a cooperar

-¡Quítala ya!- exclamó Naruto, sumamente enfadado con el nervioso muchacho que oprimía una y otra vez los botones del control

-Eso intento- refutó, acercándose más a la pantalla. Los gemidos provenientes de la película se hacían más y mas fuertes mientras que Naruto solo se encogía en el asiento, era muy diferente hacer esas cosas a ver como dos desconocidos actores porno se follaban mutuamente con escandalosos ruidos. –Lo logré- anunció una vez que hubo apagado la pantalla de forma manual. Naruto se puso fugazmente de pie, aun con el intenso rubor en sus mejillas

Se encaminó decidido hacia la salida

-Eres un repulsivo- murmuró, tratando de abrir la puerta. Cierto, estaba cerrada. Se volvió hacia el apenado pelirrojo que no hacía más que alborotar su cabello por los nervios, ese puto de Deidara se las pagaría muy caro

-Esa película no…

-"Dame las llaves"-Naruto lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa, atrayéndolo hacia él para buscar por su cuenta en los bolsillos del pantalón de Sasori, este suspiró derrotado

-Está bien, está bien- lo detuvo, sujetando sus brazos para sacar las llaves del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Naruto se las arrebató enseguida

-Pervertido- lo empujó con firmeza, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura. Ahora entendía porque razón Sasori la cerró con llave, ¿Qué pretendía?, ¿poner en práctica las escenas con él?

-Fue Deidara quien me dio la película- admitió Sasori, golpeándose con insistencia la frente. Naruto cedió con el intento de abrir la puerta al escucharlo

-¿Qué?- se volteó una vez más para ver a Sasori, quien, acercó más a su cuerpo contra la puerta, apoyando ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Naruto para evitar que escapara

-Tu amigo me dio la…- pero no pudo seguir hablando cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Naruto resintió el fuerte golpe en su espalda mientras el pelirrojo le caía encima, metiendo a tiempo las manos para evitar golpear su rostro

Y la respiración de ambos se aceleró, agitados y aterrados se miraron a los ojos. Naruto volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado al percatarse de la situación

-¡Sorpresa!- sonrió Deidara, sujetando una cámara en sus manos. No les dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando la luz del flash los cegó unos segundos

-Mierda…

Naruto se talló enérgicamente los ojos, apartando después a Sasori para levantarse. Debió imaginarlo

-Tú, pedazo de…- Sasori se apoyó sobre sus codos para levantarse, no dudó un segundo en sujetar a Deidara de los hombros, dispuesto a darle una buena paliza. Naruto se alejó sumamente avergonzado, molesto y preocupado

Ya no quería saber nada de esos dos pero lo más probable era que Itachi tampoco quisiera saber nada de él cuando se enterara de lo sucedido

-Itachi- aquellos ojos escarlata lo observaron fijamente cuando chocó de frente con él. Rehuyó la mirada con cierta timidez que no pasó desapercibida para el mayor

-¿Dónde estabas?- inquirió Itachi, entornando la mirada. Naruto frunció los labios, sin saber por dónde comenzar

-Me tendieron una trampa- se encogió de hombros, esperando cabizbajo el rotundo rechazo de Itachi. –Fui al audiovisual con Sasori para ver una película pero resultó ser una pornográfica y…- alzó lentamente la mirada pero el semblante de Itachi no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, decidió continuar. –Sasori me dijo que fue Deidara quien se la dio pero entonces abrieron la puerta y él cayó sobre mí y…

-Naruto

-Perdón, no sabía que en realidad era un truco para que Deidara me tomara una fotografía junto a Sasori, quería esperarte pero tú estabas haciendo trabajo extra en tu salón y no quise interrumpirte porque luego…

-Naruto- suspiró cansinamente, centrando su mirada en la expresión avergonzada del menor

-Te ibas a molestar- finalizó en voz apenas audible

-Te creo- le aclaró Itachi, permitiendo que una sutil sonrisa jugara en sus labios. Las pupilas azules vibraron ante el suave roce de los labios de itachi contra los suyos. Lentamente cerró los ojos, rodeando el cuello de Itachi con sus brazos, inmensamente agradecido de que Itachi no se molestara por lo ocurrido

Sus labios se movieron despacio, correspondiendo el contacto labial del otro. Poco a poco el beso perdió intensidad, Naruto se separó del cuerpo de Itachi, mirando a su alrededor, rogando porque ningún maestro los viera

-¿No estás enojado?- se aventuró a preguntar, arqueando ligeramente una ceja. Itachi negó con la cabeza

-Confío en ti Naruto- el aludido parpadeó al ser tomado de la mano, sus dedos entrelazándose con los de Itachi, se sentía tan bien. –No confío en ellos- agregó para sí mismo. Naruto lo siguió en silencio, disfrutando del cálido contacto que le ofrecía el mayor. No volvería a apartarse de él sin avisarle antes

-Te compré el desayuno- comentó Naruto al pasar frente a la cafetería. –Pero se enfrió- añadió en un murmullo. Itachi se detuvo al escuchar lo último

-¿Aun lo tienes?- preguntó expectante

-Sí, lo guarde pero ya esta frio- repitió lo ultimo decepcionado

-Lo quiero- Itachi posó ambas manos en las mejillas del rubio, este desvió la mirada una vez más

-Esta frio- volvió a decir, en voz más alta

-No importa

Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios. Asintió en ademan, retomando la caminata hacia su grupo

* * *

Luego de hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para comerse aquel duro bocadillo de arroz. Itachi salió del salón, no sin antes depositar un suave beso en los labios de Naruto, este lo correspondió con cierta timidez, parecía que Itachi no se daba cuenta del alboroto que provocaba afuera de su grupo con su simple presencia, pero en parte agradecía que fuera así

Itachi caminó sin ninguna prisa rumbo a su salón, con la mirada en alto y ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos, su expresión se alteró al divisar a cierto chico rubio a lo lejos. Esperó paciente a que se acercara

Deidara iba tan distraído observando la fotografía en su cámara que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento le cerraron el paso

Confundido, miró hacia arriba. El guapo muchacho de ojos escarlata mantenía su brazo derecho extendido, tocando con su palma la pared, impidiéndole avanzar mas

-Itachi- sonrió con ganas, dispuesto a mostrarle aquella fotografía en donde exhibía la verdadera zorra que era Naruto pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la cámara le fue arrebatada en un rápido movimiento. Un parpadeó y el artefacto ya estaba hecho trizas en el suelo

Eso no era buena señal…

* * *

El patio estaba casi vacío, habían pasado escasos minutos desde que sonara el timbre de entrada, e Itachi seguía frente a él, con la misma expresión gélida y aquella mirada sombría que solía contemplar a la hora del almuerzo, antes de que su despreciable amigo se encargara de seducirlo vilmente, de engañarlo, manipularlo. Destrozando con ello las pocas posibilidades que disponía para acercarse a él, a esa imponente imagen del hombre de sus sueños que refulgía bajo los rayos solares

Totalmente cautivado por la inmutable figura frente a él, se olvidó de todo, de los fragmentos de lo que antes solía ser una cámara bajo el pie derecho del alto y apuesto muchacho cuya silueta era equiparable a la de algún dios en ese momento. Ignoró la ira impresa en los bellos ojos escarlata, un sentimiento dirigido única y exclusivamente hacia él. Itachi siempre se veía guapo pero ese día en particular, su galanura resaltaba aun más, o eso le pareció a él, quien, absorto en el cuerpo del contrario, se atrevió a acercarse un poco más. Tentando su suerte, misma que no duró mucho al recibir un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo obligó a arrodillarse frente al pelinegro

Sujetando su estomago con ambos brazos, Deidara se aventuró a alzar la mirada, sofocado, humillado, confundido y a la vez extasiado de poder contemplar de cerca tan majestuoso cuerpo, el sinónimo de perfección moldeado con imperiosa excelencia. Acababa de presenciar una obra de arte autentica y no las idioteces que realizaban en su respectivo taller, no. Definitivamente Itachi era la más grande obra maestra

-Detesto a las personas que se regocijan al denigrar a otras para su propio beneficio- informó Itachi en tono lacónico. Una mueca similar a una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Deidara, gesto que fue ensanchándose mientras se disponía a levantarse, apoyado sobre sus codos y con un tono rojizo enmarcando su rostro, no era vergüenza lo que sentía, era coraje

Confesar por segunda ocasión que le gustaba Itachi era un detalle ínfimo, estaba convencido de que lo amaba, demasiado. Era la primera vez que realmente razonaba en sus inútiles intentos por acercarse a Itachi, por conocerlo, deseaba desvelar los secretos que ocultaba tras esa mascara de neutralidad que el altivo muchacho portaba casi todos los días, la misma que había ido disminuyendo en los recesos, justo cuando comenzó a frecuentar a Naruto en la cafetería

Pareciera que el idiota de Naruto fuera el único capaz de traspasar esa aparentemente inquebrantable barrera de hielo que había formado Itachi en su semblante, en su personalidad, en sus acciones. El único que lo hacía sonreír y en consecuente resaltar el atractivo de la eminencia de Itachi, era Naruto, el idiota y traidor al que había elegido como amigo

Y esa era la principal razón de su enojo, Naruto, el obstáculo que le impedía estar junto a Itachi, que le impedía ser él quien lo hiciera sonreír, quien lo besara y abrazara en todo momento, porque él jamás le fallaría, nunca le faltaría el respeto como el estúpido de Naruto había hecho frente a su salón, y ahí estaba su respuesta

-En ese caso tampoco te agrada Naruto- no era pregunta, aquel comentario sonaba como afirmación, como una ridícula y falsa afirmación que Itachi dudó en rebatir, Deidara era tan obstinado que lo único que conseguía cuando separaba los labios era intensificar su deseo por molerlo a golpes, y posiblemente lo haría, de no estar dentro del instituto y gozar de mayor anhelo por desperdiciar su tiempo en un individuo de mentalidad cerrada, muy seguramente lo haría

-¿Ya olvidaste cuando te humilló frente al grupo?- inquirió Deidara, recobrando poco a poco el aliento. Itachi lo miró impasible. –Naruto no merece estar contigo, es un pobre idiota que apenas y puede subsistir con el dinero de su pariente alcohólico, hun

Itachi entornó levemente la mirada, estaba perdiendo de manera alarmante su autocontrol y no quería que Naruto se molestara con él por su impulsividad

-El único pobre idiota aquí, eres tú- masculló con fingido cansancio. –Naruto tiene trabajo pero te preocupas tanto en rebajarlo que no te has dado cuenta de la falacia que tanto proclamas

Deidara se mordió el labio, frustrado y encasillado en su primer señalamiento

-Ahora dime- Itachi sonrió autosuficiente al ver la vergüenza en el rostro de Deidara. -¿Trabajas?

-No necesito hacerlo- respondió prontamente el aludido. –Mis padres se encargan de cubrir mis gastos, pero ellos si tienen un trabajo honorable y no están mendigando por vino como el…

-Eso lo explica- Itachi frunció el ceño. –Infiero que tu coeficiente intelectual es lo suficientemente alto para permitirte razonar que no poseo el más mínimo interés en ti

Deidara apretó fuertemente sus puños en señal de desaprobación. Si él frente a Itachi se sentía un ser inferior, Naruto no era nada a su lado, entonces ¿Por qué Itachi se empeñaba en seguir con ese fracasado?

-Naruto quiere a Sasori- mintió desesperado. Itachi comenzó un conteo mental para evitar actuar con bajeza. –Estaban a punto de tener sexo en el audiovisual, yo los…- se calló al ser tomado del cuello de la camisa, su espalda fue empotrada a la pared con fuerza, esta vez sintió temor

-Te lo advierto- Itachi lo escudriñó de cerca, ejerciendo mayor presión en el agarre, sus casi inexistentes deseos de contenerse se habían desvanecido por completo. Sin embargo, seguía limitado en sus acciones, no podía actuar deliberadamente por más que quisiera, faltaba poco más de un mes para graduarse y su expediente estaba en juego. –Aléjate de Naruto, deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe y consíguete una vida- dicho lo ultimo soltó a Deidara

La adrenalina seguía haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, exigiéndole devolverse sobre sus pasos para liberar su enfado. Lo que más le agobiaba a Itachi era cierto punto en específico que había tocado Deidara, y que, a pesar de todo era real, necesitaba resolver ese problema para ayudar a Naruto

* * *

Las dos últimas horas, Naruto se sintió un tanto incomodo dentro de su salón de clases. Deidara no había aparecido después del segundo receso, tenía una ligera sospecha del porque. Y aun así, ya no le importaba

Completamente desentendido de la clase, apoyó su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano. Las clases de Kakashi eran cada vez más aburridas, o quizá solo eran las ansias que tenía por salir de ahí para poder estar con Itachi como solían hacer cada tarde

* * *

El interior de la casa de Itachi seguía tan frio y desolador como la primera vez que Naruto ingresó. Contrario a lo que esperaba el muchacho al entrar, Naruto se quedo de pie frente a uno de los cuadros exhibidos en la pared, cerca de la puerta. No recordaba haberla visto antes ahí

Itachi se frenó en seco al percatarse de la ausencia del menor que caminaba a su lado. Se devolvió hacia la entrada, donde Naruto miraba curioso aquel cuadro de una llovizna con una peculiar frase en la esquina inferior izquierda

-El cielo vuelve a llorar- leyó Naruto, analizando detalladamente el cuadro. En realidad no tenía nada de especial, además de aquella frase que hacía alusión a la imagen de un cielo oscuro cumpliendo el corto fragmento. Itachi esbozó media sonrisa al acercarse a Naruto

-Fue un regalo de una amiga- le aclaró con simpleza. Naruto se giró entonces para mirarlo

-¿Regalo de qué?- preguntó extrañado

-En una semana es mi cumpleaños pero no podrá venir como cada año- comentó, deslizando sus dedos sobre la pintura. Las cejas de Naruto se contrajeron al escuchar el próximo acontecimiento, del cual ni siquiera estaba enterado. A punto de replicar, se mordió la lengua. Había sido culpa de él no preguntarle antes a Itachi sobre su fecha de cumpleaños

De todas formas, Itachi no era exactamente el tipo de muchacho que se divirtiera en su cumpleaños, y entonces una encantadora idea le vino a la mente, podía hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Itachi en su propia casa, invitar a sus amigos y algunos compañeros de su grupo para que acudieran y…se estaba olvidando de un asunto importante, no tenía las llaves de la casa de Itachi y seria sospechoso pedírselas, aunque por otro lado seria mas imprudente comentarle acerca de su idea, conociendo a Itachi rechazaría por completo todo intento de celebración

-¿Qué haces en tu cumpleaños?- preguntó, alejando el improviso ataque de ideas del que era preso. Itachi hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el cuestionamiento, como si se hubiera acordado de algo

-Nada…

"Lo sabía" pensó Naruto, dando por acertadas sus sospechas

-Aunque debo admitir que me gustaría que me acompañaras ese día- quito sus dedos del cuadro para colocarlos sobre los labios de Naruto, rozándolos con suavidad. –Podemos cenar aquí y…

-No- se negó Naruto de inmediato, confundiendo a Itachi por su negativa. –Cenemos en un restaurante- agrego con una radiante sonrisa. Itachi le devolvió el gesto con menor efusividad. –Conozco uno muy cerca de aquí, la comida es rica y no tendrás que pagar nada

Esta vez fue el turno de la negación de Itachi, moviendo su cabeza reprobatoriamente ante la mirada extrañada de Naruto

-Iré pero siempre y cuando me dejes pagar

-Es tu cumpleaños- alegó Naruto, cruzando con renuencia los brazos. –No se supone que el cumpleañero pague, además trabajo ahí- añadió lo ultimo señalando su pecho. Itachi rió por lo bajo, dándose por vencido ante aquella propuesta, sin imaginarse lo que Naruto estaba planeando

Después de subir las escaleras, Naruto se detuvo frente a la recamara de Itachi. Había otras dos habitaciones mas al fondo del pasillo, supuso que los padres de Itachi dormían ahí antes de…

Su vista fue devuelta de manera forzada al frente, miró de soslayo la mano de Itachi, cerrada en torno a su brazo, casi obligándole a entrar a su habitación

Fue soltado en cuanto estuvo dentro. Esta vez pudo apreciar mejor la pieza. No había cuadros ni fotografías en las paredes, solo el papel tapiz en tono ahumado cubría las mismas. La enorme cama al centro ya tenía el "gusto" de conocerla, tan suave

Lentamente se giró para ver el armario. Recordó haberlo confundido con la puerta la vez que Itachi y él intimaron. Su mirada se detuvo en el apuesto joven a su lado. Su semblante serio lo desconcertó un poco, decidió no preguntarle y en cambio, se dirigió a la cama. Que ganas de saltar sobre ella

Sin mayor reparo, Naruto se dejo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, la casa de Itachi era lo suficientemente grande para hacer un pequeño convivio como el que tenía pensado. De igual forma solo invitaría a unas diez personas, incluyendo a los compañeros de debate del muchacho

-¿En qué piensas?- susurró Itachi contra su oído, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones, posicionándose sobre él para proceder a besarlo

-En que de veras me gustas- sin pensarlo, ni mucho menos meditarlo, las palabras salieron de su boca. Itachi se quedo quieto sobre él, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, indagándolo. Naruto solo atinó a desviar la mirada, apenado por su confesión pero a la vez agradecido de no haberse descubierto en sus propios planes

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó del cuarto. Naruto ladeó lentamente la cabeza al no escuchar palabra alguna de Itachi, al menos esperaba que le dijera lo mismo. Y en cambio los labios del mayor se estamparon con fuerza sobre los suyos, robándole el aliento de golpe. Sus cuerpos se juntaron más en medio del asfixiante y repentino beso que Itachi había propiciado. Naruto trató de seguirle fallidamente el ritmo. Nuevamente la lengua de Itachi recorría sin pudor alguno su cavidad y aunque le gustaba, necesitaba separarse

Como si su petición fuera escuchada, Itachi se apartó de su cuerpo, descendiendo un poco más para llegar al suave cuello que deseaba tanto marcar. Sus labios besaron la piel trigueña, hasta que Naruto lo detuvo de repente, girándose sobre el colchón para evitar que Itachi llegara a mayores

Sumamente desconcertado, Itachi lo observó, Naruto lo imitó del lado opuesto de la cama. Con una seductora sonrisa, se puso de pie, confundiendo aun más al mayor

-¿No quieres…?

-No- lo interrumpió Naruto, su expresión se torno más seria. –Me lastimaste la vez pasada- recordó lo doloroso que le resultaba aun sentarse

Itachi sonrió a medias luego de pestañear un par de veces ante la recriminación de Naruto

-Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez- anunció para después seguir al rubio, quien, impaciente. Continuaba ideando la fiesta sorpresa, solo disponía de una semana pero no era algo para alarmarse, después de todo aun contaba con la ayuda de los compañeros de Itachi, o al menos eso creía

Seria incomodo tener que ver de nuevo a Sasori pero ya había aclarado lo sucedido con Itachi, además, seguía siendo el compañero de su novio y sería ilógico que solo a él no lo invitara por el accidente en el audiovisual, de solo recordarlo le ardía el rostro de vergüenza

Al bajar las escaleras, pensó en preguntarle a Itachi el nombre de su amiga para poder contactarla e invitarla al festejo pero se retractó enseguida, le había enviado el regalo y por lo tanto no pretendía presentarse ese día. Varias dudas siguieron a Naruto camino a la puerta, la mayoría acerca del cuadro, el corto texto que no logró entender y sobre todo, la fiesta sorpresa

* * *

-Naruto-kun- llamó con timidez Hinata, jugando ansiosa con sus dedos mientras su mirada se centraba en el aludido

-¿Sí?- Naruto continuó con su labor de atender una de las mesas. Había estado divagando desde que salió de la casa de Itachi. Aceptar cenar con él en su cumpleaños era la excusa perfecta para darles tiempo a los invitados de llegar, aun faltaba una semana pero tenía que idear bien todo para evitar errores. Itachi no debía enterarse por nada del mundo que tenía pensado hacerle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa, especialmente porque, probablemente terminaría rehusándose al convivio y estropearía todo

Esas situaciones eran lo que le recordaban lo opuestos que eran ambos, no solo en personalidades, sino también en gustos. A Naruto le encantaría recibir como obsequio una celebración, aunque fuera pequeña, sería divertido pasar el rato con algunos de sus conocidos. Un agradable momento en compañía de sus seres queridos, seria gratificante incluso si solo Itachi y Jiraiya estuvieran presentes. Por el contrario, Itachi parecía un poco irritado cuando le preguntó sobre los planes que tenía para ese día. Aun no terminaba de entender como era que estaban saliendo juntos si eran tan diferentes

-Estas derramando el té- susurró por tercera ocasión Hinata, señalando el charco que se estaba formando en los pies de Naruto, este volvió su mirada a la taza, el mantel estaba manchado al igual que el menú

-¿Qué?...oh, rayos

-Y-Yo limpio- se ofreció ella, esbozando una cálida sonrisa. Naruto se negó de inmediato. Retirando con prisa el mantel para sustituirlo por uno nuevo. Hinata se mostraba un poco menos tímida que antes y en cierta forma eso le agradaba, los primeros días le había resultado sumamente incomodo entablar conversación con la chica, cada vez que la miraba o le susurraba algún comentario, Hinata palidecía hasta el grado de casi desmayarse

Ahora estaba seguro de que podía confiarle algunos secretos a Hinata sin temor a que los revelara. Podía ser tímida y nerviosa pero era una buena amiga, alguien en quien confiar

Ya cambiado el mantel y con la mirada grisácea fija en él. Naruto suspiró agobiado. Él solo tenía que preparar todo y aunque faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Itachi, tenía poco tiempo libre. La escuela, el trabajo, las citas con Itachi, ya no tenía tiempo para él y el mismo Jiraiya se lo reprochaba cada vez que llegaba tarde a su casa

Pronto se presentarían los siguientes exámenes, tenía un revoltijo mental, ideas triviales y además era un fastidio estar enamorado… ¿enamorado?... ¡¿enamorado?!

-Naruto -kun, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Hinata, preocupada al notar el semblante de entera confusión en Naruto

-¿Eh?, ah sí, estoy bien- bostezó Naruto, mirando el reloj de pared. Aun faltaba media hora para que su turno terminara

-Si tienes algo importante que hacer, yo podría cubrirte- se ofreció ella, mirando sus pies. Naruto negó en ademan, por supuesto que tenia cosas importantes que hacer, entre ellas dejar de pensar idioteces, le gustaba Itachi pero nada más, no era como si en verdad estuviera enamorado de él, solo un poco confundido…quizás

También tenía tarea pendiente por realizar pero Sasori se había llevado sus cuadernos y con ellos toda posibilidad de ponerse al corriente con las materias, aunque no importaba mucho, ya era viernes, así que podría descansar los dos días siguientes y arreglar los preparativos para la fiesta

-No dijo nada cuando se lo confesé- murmuró Naruto, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la silla. Hinata lo observó aun más preocupada


	12. Cuando la expectativa cambia

La semana estaba transcurriendo demasiado rápido, o así le parecía a Naruto, quien, impaciente, tamborileaba los dedos sobre su pupitre. Ya era miércoles, solo disponía de tres días más y la lista de deberes se hacía cada vez más larga

Los únicos sucesos positivos durante los primeros días de la semana habían sido la larga y penosa aclaración de Sasori. A pesar de que seguía molesto por el incidente, Naruto sabía que no podía culparlo solamente a él. Deidara había planeado todo y ellos dos solo fueron, (como le había mencionado Sasori) simples marionetas

Sus marionetas, pero ese era el ultimo suceso humillante que le permitiría a su supuesto amigo, no mas disculpas tontas y sin sentido, simplemente se alejaría, mantendría distancia con Deidara como Itachi le había sugerido desde el comienzo, y sobre todas las cosas, se enfocaría en la pequeña fiesta sorpresa para Itachi

De solo imaginarse la expresión del muchacho, Naruto sentía un fuerte hormigueo en el estomago, como si tuviera ganas de reír pero en el buen sentido de la palabra. Porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Itachi se divirtiera por lo menos un poco, que se olvidara de la misma faceta de chico serio y engreído que a diario portaba, solo que se relajara un poco, tampoco quería verlo todo el tiempo con una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro, ese no era el objetivo, para hipócritas ya estaba Deidara

Y la palabra "estaba" fue corroborada por el rubio al momento de volver la vista hacia su derecha

Con mucha discreción, miró en todas direcciones. Deidara se había salido de la clase y ni siquiera se percató de ello. Ojala los profesores le dieran las mismas consideraciones que al aspirante a artista de Deidara

Salirse antes de la clase no era una alternativa para él, no a menos que quisiera ganarse su tercer reporte del mes. Realmente no trataba de preocuparse por ello, ahora que Naruto lo analizaba mejor, ya tenía varios acumulados y aun no llamaban a Jiraiya…aun

Pero el aun no tardaría en llegar y entonces tendría que dar un sinfín de explicaciones para justificar como rayos es que no se concentraba en los estudios y en cambio si en una relación de noviazgo bastante inestable. Tomando en cuenta que Itachi y él habían terminado dos veces en menos de dos semanas… ¿o fueron tres?

Quizá fueron menos pero eso ya no tenía importancia, mientras Itachi y él se gustaran podrían seguir saliendo, pese a que no se conocieran lo suficiente aun

Un suspiro se ahogó en su brazo al reparar en lo último. De hecho Itachi ya conocía "todo" de él, o la mayoría. El único tema sensible que no había tocado aun era la muerte de sus padres, y prefería no mencionarle nada al respecto. Sin embargo, conocía muy poco del Uchiha, además de su extraña y altiva personalidad que en más de una ocasión lo hacía sentir inferior, su participación en el equipo de debate y el posible insomnio que Itachi padecía, no había nada más

No sabía si Itachi tenía más familiares, si los frecuentaba en alguna fecha o simplemente conversaba con ellos por teléfono, tampoco sabía si Itachi tenía algún otro interés en particular, pasatiempos, música…prácticamente no sabía nada

Momento, si conocía algunos intereses del muchacho, le gustaban los acuarios, los dangos, y…era celoso, demasiado

Para cuando sonó el timbre, el pizarrón ya estaba lleno de formulas desglosadas, nuevamente no había puesto atención a la clase

Le estaba sumamente agradecido al pelirrojo por cumplir su palabra y haber hecho la tarea pendiente que tenia, a pesar de lo ocurrido en el audiovisual y de que los treinta minutos que habían acordado conversar, se convirtieran en cinco, cero platica de por medio, un video de porno gay, incomodidad extrema y un flash que lo dejó aturdido unos segundos

Viéndolo de esa forma, era incomprensible que Sasori accediera a hacer su tarea aunque nunca se debe despreciar una buena obra

-¡Naruto!- la voz de Sasori resaltó entre el murmullo de sus compañeros al salir del salón. Naruto sonrió ampliamente al verlo, solo disponía de tres días para terminar de preparar todo y faltaba lo más importante, conseguir las llaves de la casa de Itachi

Pero todo intento por acercarse al pelirrojo se esfumó cuando Naruto desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, donde distinguió a Itachi aproximándose hacia él con el resto de sus compañeros de debate. Era extraño verlos a todos juntos en la hora del almuerzo, usualmente los veía por separado

Decidió prudente callar, por una vez tenía que ser discreto y a cómo iban las cosas, Naruto podía asegurar firmemente que Itachi aun no estaba enterado de nada, incluso se había negado a preguntarle de vuelta sobre los planes que tenia para ese sábado, nada, no le mencionaría absolutamente nada relacionado con el día de su cumpleaños…al menos no todavía

-Itachi- se limitó a decir con una radiante sonrisa impresa en los labios. El susodicho curveó ligeramente los suyos, logrando distorsionar un poco la línea recta entre sus labios, sin llegar a ser una sonrisa, un gesto similar pero más tenue

-Debo…- Itachi se quedo callado al recibir un suave codazo de parte de su compañero peliplateado. –Debemos- se corrigió con cierta molestia en su tono de voz. Naruto ladeó un poco la cabeza, contemplándolo expectante. –Ir a la biblioteca

-Pero te lo regresamos cuando terminemos- añadió Hidan, mirándolos alternadamente. Itachi frunció levemente el ceño mientras que Naruto optó de nueva cuenta quedarse callado. Los compañeros de Itachi ya estaban enterados de aquel convivio que tenía en mente pero no quería precipitarse y terminar hablando de más por ese simple hecho

-Está bien- se dirigió a Itachi, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva del resto. –Te veré en la tarde

Itachi separó ligeramente los labios al escuchar lo último. Acompañar a Naruto a su casa se había vuelto rutinario para él, bastante agradable cabe resaltar, por ello no comprendió el motivo para que Naruto se negara esta vez a su compañía, ¿lo estaría enfadando?, seguramente era eso, y no necesitó pedir una explicación antes de que Naruto se adelantara a su pregunta

-Tengo que entregar trabajos atrasados- Naruto frotó su pie derecho tras su tobillo, nervioso. –Por eso me quedare después de clases- alzó la mirada despacio, encontrándose con los enigmáticos ojos escarlata fijos en él. Estaba mintiendo pero una vez más Itachi no pareció darse cuenta de sus mentiras, solo sonrió y le alborotó aun más el cabello. Propiciando una sonora risa de parte de sus compañeros de equipo, pero la risa cesó de manera instantánea cuando el Uchiha se dio la vuelta para escudriñarlos con la mirada, sin encontrar ninguna razón factible para aquel desenfrenado e infantil alarde de sus compañeros de debate.

Totalmente ajeno a los planes de Naruto, Itachi siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca

Naruto pestañeó, claramente confundido al verlo partir. Inconscientemente, llevo la yema de los dedos hasta sus labios para acariciarlos, Itachi solía besarlo aunque estuvieran en público y en cambio ahora, no lo había hecho. Tal vez era su imaginación pero notaba el semblante de Itachi algo cansado, eso explicaría el por qué no le había pedido tener relaciones desde la última vez que se negó, era eso, o quizás…

-Debió olvidarse- comentó Sasori a sus espaldas, fue entonces que Naruto reparó en la mano del muchacho pelirrojo sobre su hombro

-¿Tú no vas?- preguntó incomodo al repasar las palabras de Sasori, este negó con la cabeza

-Yo presente todo la semana pasada- puntualizó con una sonrisa. –Esa es la ventaja de adelantar tareas- Naruto no pudo evitar sonrosarse un poco ante aquella cierta mención, él no adelantaba nada, por el contrario, le había cargado trabajo extra a Sasori, tarea que no le concernía hacer

-Tus amigos no le dijeron nada, ¿verdad?- Sasori volvió a negar. –Entonces ¿Por qué reían?- insistió, aun más confundido

-Les parece cómico que quieras hacer una fiesta para alguien como Itachi- explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Le alegraba enormemente haber aclarado todo con Naruto, la oportunidad de ganarse su confianza aun estaba bastante lejana pero de momento se conformaba con no haber perdido por completo la amistad que el adorable chico rubio le ofrecía

-No es gracioso- Naruto frunció los labios. –En realidad todos ustedes parecen unos amargados- apuntó el pecho de Sasori con el dedo índice

-Tal vez- admitió el pelirrojo. -Pero como Itachi ninguno

-¿Qué me dices de Pain?- inquirió Naruto, ignorando el constante vaivén de los estudiantes frente a él. Sasori apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Momento ideal para estar con Naruto, aunque no precisamente en el ambiente que le gustaría

-Pain es frio, serio, calculador- enumeró con calma. –Pero de vez en cuando le gusta divertirse, especialmente ahora que Nagato regresó al grupo- meditó un momento en silencio, siendo observado atentamente por Naruto. –Parece que esos dos traen algo pero es estúpido suponer esas cosas- rió divertido ante el semblante de completo desconcierto que tenia Naruto. Lógicamente el rubio no entendía nada, tenía que estar dentro del grupo de debate para que se diera cuenta de lo que hablaba y de cómo esos dos interactuaban

Naruto dio un respingo de inconformidad en cuanto el pelirrojo se acercó más hacia él. No era la cercanía lo que le incomodaba, sino la forma que usaba para referirse a Itachi, casi afirmando que su apuesto novio era incapaz de divertirse. Aunque no lo conociera tanto como ellos estaba seguro de que a Itachi también le gustaba desperdiciar de vez en cuando el tiempo, una clara muestra de ello era su relación, las constantes citas que ambos disfrutaban en compañía del otro

-A Itachi también le gusta divertirse…a veces- rectificó pensativo. Sasori exhaló profundo cuando sus ojos se posaron en los azules. Curiosamente a Naruto no parecía molestarle mucho el hecho de que ambos fueran diferentes…claro, los opuestos se atraen, la ironía de la vida

-Nunca dije que no lo hiciera- sonrió a medias. –Aunque a diferencia de…- y las palabras quedaron en su garganta al percatarse del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, eso no era de su incumbencia y tampoco lo había mencionado deliberadamente, no, solo fue un accidente, un estúpido y monumental accidente que, estaba seguro, propiciaría un incendio entre la "pareja" si seguía hablando de mas. –Tengo que irme- tajó secamente, ocultando su evidente nerviosismo con una mueca de reproche. Naruto lo observó en silencio, ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación de que sabía muy poco acerca de Itachi, poco a diferencia de Sasori y el resto de sus compañeros de debate

-Sasori- se interpuso frente al aludido antes de que continuara alejándose. – ¡Sabes algo sobre Itachi y no me lo quieres decir!- replicó en voz alta. Las miradas de los estudiantes lo avergonzaron un poco

Sasori cerró los ojos en un último intento por evitar ceder ante la hermosa mirada azul cielo del más chico. Por más que le gustara no debía inmiscuirse en esos asuntos. Itachi nunca, jamás, ni por causa de vida o muerte lo perdonaría si llegaba a mencionar los dos únicos aspectos que conocía de su vida, y no porque el Uchiha tuviera la cortesía de decírselo, eran simples casualidades del destino que se había enterado de ello hace unos meses, poco antes de conocer a Naruto. Incluso había sido divertido en su momento que su serio compañero le pidiera guardar silencio, no encontraba que era tan grave pero era preferible callar

-No sé nada- la mentira brotó de sus labios, tan falsa y sagaz que Naruto se dio cuenta enseguida o eso intuyó Sasori, puesto que el rubio no se movió un centímetro para dejarle el paso libre. -¿Te parece bien si conversamos mañana?- sugirió apenas el timbre de ingreso hubo sonado. Naruto hizo un mohín y sin estar muy convencido le cedió el paso al pelirrojo

-Bien, pero será en mi casa- cruzó los brazos ante la penetrante mirada de Sasori. –Después de las cinco…

-¿Nos vemos aquí afuera?- lo interrumpió, dubitativo

Naruto miró hacia ambos lados. Deidara no se veía por ninguna parte y su participación en el grupo de debate era casi nula en los últimos días, solo eso le había comentado Itachi al respecto

-Si…pero…

-Me dejaras plantado por trillonésima vez- completó Sasori, chasqueando la lengua

Naruto lo miró escéptico, no le había recriminado nada por eso…hasta ahora, sin embargo Sasori tenía razón, siempre terminaba cancelando cualquier intento de salida entre ellos, la diferencia actual era que no se trataba de ninguna salida, ni siquiera como amigos, simplemente necesitaba saber que era lo que ocultaba Itachi y aunque podría preguntárselo directamente al muchacho, sabía de antemano que evadiría sus preguntas, ya lo había hecho antes. Además, pronto seria su cumpleaños y no quería mas peleas entre ellos, bastante estresado se sentía ya con las tareas (que aun no hacia), sin olvidar el pastel que tenía que encargar para el sábado

-No lo hare- Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. No había forma de mentirle a Itachi, si le comentaba que vería a Sasori, seguramente se molestaría, sino lo hacía, terminaría malinterpretando las cosas

-Mañana a las cinco- rectificó Sasori antes de perderse entre los demás estudiantes que acudían presurosos a sus respectivos salones. Naruto permaneció ensimismado unos segundos, tanto que hacer en tres días, ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar

Sus dedos volvieron a acariciar sus labios, solo era un tonto beso, siempre le replicaba a Itachi por besarlo en público y ahora que no lo había hecho se sentía…extraño

* * *

-¿Itachi?

Por tercera ocasión, escuchó su nombre, sus ojos se fijaron una vez más en el libro, mismo párrafo, nuevo intento por retomar el tema

No podía concentrarse en la lectura, y lo peor de todo era que sus divagaciones se debían a Naruto, a un chico dos años menor que él, distraído, alegre, decidido. Sin mencionar aquella mirada inocente que lo ponía mucho

No quería presionarlo y al mismo tiempo deseaba hacerlo. Solo le restaba un mes en el instituto antes de que comenzara la universidad. Ya había hecho trámites con anterioridad. Un paso más hacia su futuro incierto, mas responsabilidades que no podía relegar a un segundo termino

Y su mente volvía a recurrir a Naruto. Sus cabellos dorados adhiriéndose a su rostro ligeramente perlado por el sudor, con la respiración entrecortada, su acelerado ritmo cardíaco, el roce de sus pieles…sus gemidos

"excelente momento elegiste para recordar" -se reprendió a sí mismo, intentando disipar los agradables cosquilleos bajo su abdomen, preguntándose a su vez si Naruto estaría dispuesto a…

-¿Quince minutos leyendo la misma página?- preguntó Hidan, mirando sobre el hombro de su compañero. Itachi gruñó por lo bajo, un simple monosílabo a modo de contestación. –Deberías ir a buscarlo, aun faltan diez minutos para salir- y dicho lo último largó un bostezo

Itachi entornó levemente la mirada. ¿Se estaba perdiendo de algo?, Hidan pidiéndole que abandonara la biblioteca, ¿con que afán?

Decidió oportuno no preguntar nada de momento, si su compañero menguaba con aquella indirecta de cubrirlo aunque fueran diez minutos, aceptaría, aunado al hecho de que si permanecía mas tiempo fantaseando, una dolorosa erección haría acto de presencia y no necesitaba eso, al menos no de momento

* * *

Ya no importaba la hora, había perdido la noción del tiempo después de haber entrado del segundo receso. Estaba ansioso por salir pero debía esperar por lo menos quince minutos después de la hora de salida para poder hacerlo. No quería toparse con Itachi, aun si ya le había aclarado que se quedaría más tiempo en el aula

Y es que su plan de mantener la fiesta en secreto estaba resultando bien, demasiado como para estropear todo en un día. Podía desviar el tema de conversación varias veces pero resultaría sospechoso si Itachi se percataba de que no hacía mención a los planes del sábado…y era ahí cuando se ponía nervioso

La cita acordada para ese día era a las seis de la tarde, solo una hora. Haría lo que fuera necesario para que Itachi accediera a regresar a su departamento a las siete en punto. Tampoco se descubriría siendo él quien le sugiriera dar por terminara la velada, y además en una hora fija, eso era sospechoso, aunque a esas alturas ya todo lo era

-Itachi- miró a través de la ventana al aludido. De pie, con su semblante apacible. Sus ojos se encontraron por unos instantes. El timbre de salida resonó dentro del salón y Naruto se vio obligado a levantarse. La mayoría de los útiles ya estaban dentro de su mochila

Despacio, tomó su cuaderno. No sabía de qué forma hacer más tiempo y justo cuando había encontrado la excusa perfecta, devolviendo la mirada al escritorio, el profesor había desaparecido

Algo estaba mal. Podía intuirlo, el hecho de que Itachi fuera a buscarlo aun cuando le había dicho claramente que se quedaría después de clases lo corroboraba

¿Ya sabía de la fiesta?, ¿estaría enojado y quería cancelar todos los posibles planes para ese día?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el apuesto joven ingresó al salón. De inmediato las miradas de las féminas se posaron en él. Naruto rodó los ojos al escuchar el fuerte y notorio suspiro de su compañera, aun así no podía culpar a Ten Ten, o a Hana, tampoco podía culpar a Ino, ni a Temari

Los ojos azules recorrieron una a una de las chicas que se acercaban presurosas hacia Itachi, bloqueándole el paso. Era su oportunidad, podía irse sigilosamente para poder ir a la pastelería a hacer el pedido

-Con permiso

Pero sus planes fracasaron terminantemente cuando Itachi se dispuso a rodear cortésmente a las chicas para dirigirse hacia él

Naruto tuvo que aferrarse a la banca detrás de él para no caer al recibir un beso desesperado en los labios. Aun con los ojos abiertos, se mantuvo estático, sintiendo la mirada de sus compañeras en él, ya recordaba porque motivo le molestaba que Itachi fuera impulsivo en ocasiones, tan…incomodo

-Quiero tomarte- apenas un susurro en su oído bastó para entender a que se debía la presencia de Itachi en su salón

Sin decir una sola palabra, Naruto hundió su rostro en el pecho del mayor, cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en el aroma proveniente de la camisa de Itachi, el olor de su fragancia le resultaba exquisito

* * *

Naruto recorría con la mirada la enorme pieza en la que ya había estado varias veces. Al menos las suficientes para recordar cada detalle. El hecho de que no hubiera cuadros ni fotografías en las paredes era una cuestión que seguía despertando su curiosidad. Misma que se intensificaba con el transcurso de los minutos

Y es que Itachi llevaba más de veinte minutos en la regadera. Apenas el sonido del agua al caer era perceptible del otro lado de la puerta. La ropa del muchacho se encontraba rezagada junto a la puerta y Naruto no pudo contener la risa al recordar lo ocurrido. Mas su sonrisa se desvaneció al reparar en que aquel globo, previamente rellenado con harina iba dirigido a él

Había tenido mucha suerte de que el travieso niño poseyera una pésima puntería, eso y el hecho de que se había movido justo a tiempo. Ni siquiera lo conocía, bien podía ser el hijo de alguna de las profesoras o simplemente el hermano menor de un estudiante pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el chiquillo lo había atacado con toda la intención de ensuciarlo

Siguió andando por la recamara, movido por la curiosidad, esperando encontrar algo de relevancia que le ayudara a descifrar un poco sobre el pasado de Itachi. Ya que el muchacho se negaba a aclararle ciertas dudas por voluntad propia, habría que indagar por su cuenta

El buró junto a la cama fue el principal punto de interés para Naruto, quien, apresurado, se dispuso a abrir uno de los cajones, no sin antes devolver la mirada hacia la puerta del baño. El sonido del agua persistía y no había señales de que Itachi saliera pronto, vaya que era quisquilloso con el aseo

Sin mayor miramiento, hurgó el revoltijo de objetos en el cajón. Relojes, plumas, agendas. No parecía haber nada interesante

Naruto chasqueó la boca al adentrar un poco más su muñeca. Un libro llamó su atención enseguida, sin embargo, su sorpresa se hizo mayor al percatarse que no se trataba de un libro sino de un álbum fotográfico, una fina capa de polvo cubría la pasta y al dar vuelta la primera pagina no encontró ninguna fotografía

-Extraño- se dijo a sí mismo, acariciando su barbilla al tiempo que daba vuelta la página

-¿Qué es extraño?

Su corazón latió desenfrenadamente al escuchar la voz de Itachi a sus espaldas, el sobresalto no se hizo esperar y un constante titubeo acompañó el intento de justificación ridícula al reparar en la severa expresión de Itachi

Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando el álbum le fue quitado de las manos. Naruto se irguió por completo, empezando con el nervioso balanceo sobre sus tobillos. Contempló en silencio como Itachi guardaba el álbum de nueva cuenta en el cajón

-Estaba aburrido- pronunció al recobrar la calma. Su rostro enrojeció al ver con detenimiento a Itachi, no llevaba puesta su ropa y en cambio lo único que cubría las caderas del mayor era la húmeda toalla

Itachi sonrió tras darse la vuelta, sin articular palabra alguna se aproximó hacia Naruto, mas este retrocedió cada paso que el mayor daba hacia él. Ya habían intimado con anterioridad pero esta vez había algo diferente, se estaba poniendo nervioso sin razón alguna o quizás solo era la molestia que le había provocado Itachi

-¿Ocurre algo?- Itachi inquirió al cabo de unos segundos. Naruto mantenía la mirada fija en el buró pero no permitía que se acercara a él, rehuía el contacto

-No creo que funcione- articuló en voz apenas audible. Los ojos escarlata se posaron en él, escudriñándolo pero sin terminar de entender. –Esto, tú y yo- prosiguió Naruto, dejando escapar un suspiro. Solo era una mentira, una horrible mentira que se volvería verdadera en caso de que Itachi se rehusara a cooperar. Ya conocía todo de él, ¿Por qué Itachi le ocultaba su vida?

Él era un libro abierto frente a Itachi, y éste en cambio solo era una sombra. Una especie de diario cuyos secretos eran imposibles de descifrar. Necesitaba saber más, quería saber más de él, se suponía que para eso estaban saliendo, para conocerse. Y a pesar de ser novios solo conocía lo más básico en la vida del muchacho, quizás no compartían los mismos intereses pero se gustaban mutuamente. Además itachi se lo había dicho antes, seria aburrido estar con alguien de personalidad similar

"Tan aburrido como hablar con tu propio reflejo". Esas habían sido las palabras de Itachi y las recordaba a la perfección

-¿Es por lo del álbum?

Otra pregunta sin respuesta. Naruto no se molestó en responderla

-De acuerdo- una sutil sonrisa de ironía jugó en los labios de Itachi, solo unos segundos mientras se disponía a abrir el cajón para sacar el álbum. –Ten- lo colocó sobre el colchón sin siquiera mirarlo. Naruto frunció los labios antes de decidirse a acercarse. Al menos la advertencia había bastado para que Itachi lo dejara observar aquello que se empeñaba en ocultar

Se sentó sobre la cama, tomando el álbum en sus manos. Los pasos de Itachi alejándose lo hicieron dudar en abrirlo. Tampoco quería que Itachi se enojara con él por una estupidez, justamente como él estaba haciendo

-Confío en ti- sonrió, dejando el álbum a un lado. Itachi se dio la vuelta al escucharlo. La sonrisa en los labios de Naruto era genuina. No resistió el impulso de ir en su dirección para plantarle un fugaz beso en los labios, gesto que Naruto no rechazó pero tampoco correspondió

Confiaba en Itachi, claro que lo hacía, solo quería conocer más de él. Era imprescindible conocer a la persona que te gusta. Aparte quería darle un buen obsequio pero para ello necesitaba saber más del apuesto muchacho

-Sobre el sábado- los pulgares de Itachi acariciaron suavemente sus mejillas. La penetrante mirada escarlata despertó el nerviosismo y las ganas de hablar sobre ese día. –Si quieres podemos cambiar la cena por una comida, de ese modo tu padrino no se molestara porque llegues tarde

-No- tajó Naruto, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. La hora de la fiesta ya estaba acordada y si Itachi la cambiaba todo se estropearía. Además, aun necesitaba sus llaves. –Ya le pedí permiso a Jiraiya- agregó al reparar en el deje de confusión en el semblante de Itachi. Debía contenerse, reprimir sus ganas de contarle sobre lo que había estado preparando días anteriores. Como le gustaría ver la expresión de Itachi cuando supiera lo de la fiesta

Y entonces otra duda atacó su mente. ¿Itachi ya tenía otros planes?...era ilógico que quisiera cancelar la salida, más bien cambiar la hora. De igual forma era sospechoso

-¿Tienes otros planes?- preguntó desviando la mirada. Detestaba que Itachi lo observara con tanto detenimiento a los ojos, como queriendo indagar en ellos, descubrir sus mentiras. No iba a conseguirlo

-No realmente- aspiró Itachi, uniendo sus labios con los de Naruto, silenciándolo de golpe

Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos, forzándose a separar un poco los labios al sentir la lengua de Itachi entre ellos

Nuevamente Itachi lo estaba haciendo enojar al evadir sus preguntas, pero por otro lado era preferible no ahondar en el tema. No quería descubrirse a sí mismo, ni revelar ningún detalle de la fiesta. Dio un respingo de inconformidad al ser empujado del pecho sobre el colchón, ya era tarde y esta vez Jiraiya estaría esperándolo en casa

-Ah… Itachi- pero su patético intento por apartarlo se esfumó al recibir los cálidos labios del aludido sobre su cuello, recorriéndolo con suma lentitud, dejando un camino de besos a medida que descendía, despacio, de manera tortuosa

Quizás Jiraiya no se molestaría tanto por ausentarse una hora, siempre podía usar de pretexto el trabajo, después de todo Jiraiya no estaba al tanto de su vida, incluso había llegado a creer que ni siquiera se preocupaba por él, solo fingía por obligación. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en preguntarle por sus calificaciones

El roce de los labios de Itachi sobre su abdomen lo hizo estremecer. Trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando y no en lo que sucedería pero le era casi imposible. Su respiración se aceleraba con cada beso sobre su piel. Esta vez Itachi estaba siendo más suave, le gustaba

-Tengo que…- las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al sentir la fría mano de Itachi deslizándose debajo de su camisa. Por unos instantes quedo prendado de la gélida y enigmática mirada del muchacho

-Prometo no lastimarte- el cálido aliento de Itachi chocó contra su piel. Asintió despacio, entregándose de nuevo a lo que él llamaba simple fornicación, porque eso era. Itachi se negaba a esclarecer sus dudas y él ya se estaba cansando de preguntarle y sobretodo de tener que lidiar con sus constantes evasivas

Y aun así…lo quería, no sabía si era simple afecto, dependencia o si realmente estaba enamorado de Itachi. De lo único que Naruto estaba consciente era de no querer apartarse de él. A pesar de conocer relativamente poco de Itachi y de que la relación entre ambos se haya dado de manera extraña. Tal vez no debió pasar, probablemente Itachi debía estar con Deidara pero ya no importaba, Itachi estaba con él, solo tenía ojos para él, y solo lo deseaba a él

¿De qué otra forma iría a buscarlo a su salón solo para pedirle tener relaciones?

Si tan solo Itachi no fuera tan…

-El pastel…- su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sus pantalones fueron retirados con suma facilidad por Itachi. De inmediato, Naruto cubrió sus labios con ambas manos, sin embargo no hubo reproche alguno de parte de Itachi, quien, ocupado en quitarle la ropa interior, no se dio cuenta de lo dicho por el menor

La toalla cayó al suelo, dejando al descubierto la erección Itachi. La ducha le había ayudado relativamente poco con su problema. Quería tomar a Naruto de una vez, su piel ardía ante la más mínima caricia que el menor torpemente le daba. Las manos trigueñas acariciaban a un ritmo desquiciantemente lento su torso, excitándolo aun mas

El deseo se hacía cada vez más palpable. La temperatura corporal iba en aumento y su erección comenzaba a doler

Con una fuerte exhalación, Itachi se acomodó entre las piernas de Naruto, este se aferró a las sabanas al sentir la humedad del miembro de Itachi rozando su entrada. Otro intento fallido de preparación en medio de la excitación que lo carcomía

Se mordió los labios con fuerza a medida que la erección se abría paso en su interior. No sabía la hora, no había comprado el pastel, tenía mucha tarea. Y sin embargo estaba ahí, bajo el cuerpo desnudo de Itachi, estremeciéndose en tanto el muchacho terminaba de introducir su miembro de una sola estocada

Gimió con fuerza, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante para sujetar los hombros de Itachi. Le dolía, aunque no tanto como la última vez, no por eso debía permitir que Itachi se regocijara a cuestas de su dolor. Le instó a esperar un poco, "muy poco" a comparación de lo que tenía en mente

A Itachi le pareció una eternidad la espera. Su miembro palpitaba y él ansiaba comenzar con el vaivén, no necesitó hacerlo

Fue Naruto quien comenzó a mover las caderas, indicándole que prosiguiera, dándole la tan ansiada señal para empezar a penetrarlo sin mayor reparo

Las embestidas comenzaron siendo lentas pero profundas, haciendo estremecer cada fibra de la piel de Naruto, este gemía por lo bajo, rogando interiormente no decir nada referente a la fiesta

Sus pieles se rozaban a la par que los jadeos y gemidos se prolongaban cada vez más

Era ridículo, impropio. Su cuerpo entero estaba siendo consumido por el éxtasis del momento. ¿Desde cuándo era tan impulsivo?, no lo recordaba, de hecho nunca había permitido que sus bajos instintos se apropiaran de la situación. No obstante, con Naruto era diferente

Le resultaba imposible no verlo sin besarlo, no tocarlo sin poseerlo. Todo era tan superfluo

Con sus manos aferrando las caderas de Naruto, siguió penetrándolo, propiciando que los gemidos se hicieran cada vez más fuertes y prolongados

Frases incoherentes, ritmo cardiaco acelerado y un placer desmesurado al sentir la presión en su hombría

Naruto retorciéndose de placer bajo su cuerpo, con la boca ligeramente abierta y algunas gotas de sudor perlando su rostro. Ardiente, se veía condenadamente ardiente en ese estado y a pesar de querer prolongar el encuentro, no fue capaz de evitar que un placentero calambre le recorriera el cuerpo, anunciando el clímax

La espalda de Naruto se arqueó con la llegada del orgasmo, sintiendo como Itachi lo penetraba una última vez hasta el fondo

Sus piernas flaquearon al igual que la sensibilidad hizo acto de presencia. Exhausto, salió con cuidado de Naruto, dejándose caer poco después a su lado. Había consumado de nueva cuenta el acto. Ahora estaba totalmente seguro de lo que sentía, y ese hecho lo obligó a separar los labios, aun con la agitación presente

-Creo que te…- se forzó a incorporarse un poco, lo necesario para ver a Naruto. Su mano se movió casi por inercia para retirar algunos mechones dorados que cubrían la frente de Naruto. Su semblante apacible lo instó a callar. Ya habría tiempo para decírselo

Quizás cuando despertara…


	13. Fiesta

La radiante sonrisa en los labios de Naruto se ampliaba a medida que recorría las últimas calles rumbo a la casa de Itachi. Tenía casi todo listo…casi

A no ser por la decoración y el pastel. Aunque se sentía más aliviado al saber que los "amigos" de Itachi se encargarían de recoger el pastel a las siete en punto

Mordió sus labios, reprimiendo las ganas de mirar su reloj de pulsera que le había sido obsequiado por su padrino para evitar posibles retrasos venideros. Claro que dentro de ellos solo estaban incluidos el ámbito escolar y laboral, él sin embargo se preocupaba mas por Itachi y especialmente por la pequeña fiesta que le tenía preparada

Aspiró profundo, bajando con cuidado ambas bolsas negras de plástico, cuya finalidad era, nada más y nada menos que la de ocultar la decoración, (aunque no hiciera falta)

Itachi había cancelado la cita que tenían ese día por la noche, y a pesar de que Naruto quería protestar e incluso interrogar sobre aquella abrupta decisión del Uchiha…no lo hizo. Porque confiaba en él y porque el hecho de que Itachi no estuviera por la tarde (o al menos eso le había comentado), le favorecía

Cancelar la cita, solo eso, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de explicarle el por qué no estaría en su casa. ¿Qué podría hacer Itachi el día de su cumpleaños?

Aparte de nada, quizás había decidido pasar un rato solo, o tal vez recordó algún compromiso. Después de todo Itachi también tenía cosas que hacer. Puede que hasta simplemente optara por salir a tomar aire fresco, el parque siempre era un buen lugar para relajarse

Y ahí estaba la respuesta. ¡Itachi necesitaba relajarse!

El no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en un sitio, guardar silencio tampoco era su especialidad. Seguía olvidándose que Itachi era sumamente diferente a él. Mas callado, serio, reservado, altivo, orgulloso…misterioso

No, definitivamente no iba a pelear ese día con Itachi solo porque este había decidido cancelar su cita a último momento

De no ser por la ayuda de Sasori jamás habría conseguido una copia de las llaves de Itachi. Y vaya que había sido complicadísimo "distraerlo" unos minutos dentro del cuarto del aseo para que el pelirrojo hurgara en la mochila del Uchiha

Mochila, bolsa inferior derecha, cartera, llaves. Bastante fácil a parecer de Sasori. Lo complicado había sido escaparse del colegio dos horas antes de que finalizaran las clases para sacar una copia. La infalible excusa de la gripa siempre era bienvenida en esos casos, o eso había dicho Sasori, quien, sin pensárselo, accedió a ayudarlo, ausentándose de las dos últimas clases y colocando en un sitio estratégico tras el portón, ambas llaves

Y lo mejor de todo era que Itachi no sospechaba nada. Las cosas no podían ser más fáciles, lo único agotador seria adornar el interior de la casa

Con mucho ánimo, volvió a tomar ambas bolsas del suelo, solo una calle más y llegaría a su destino

A Naruto le había llevado cerca de dos horas realizar las compras necesarias para la decoración. Viajar en el metro en fin de semana era de las escasas actividades que nunca volvería a hacer. Demasiada gente junta, olores extraños provenientes de…quien sabe dónde. Empujones cada cinco segundos y casi podría jurar que una anciana le había tocado el trasero antes de bajar en una de las estaciones. Que terrible era eso, y además se había perdido al abordar el tren de regreso

Afortunadamente el tiempo aun estaba de sobra… No, ¡mentira! …Ya era tarde, muy tarde y ni siquiera tenía el mínimo deseo por mirar la hora. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y ese hecho solo indicaba que ya pasaba de las seis

Impulsado por las ansias, se detuvo. Devolviendo las bolsas al suelo para después mirar brevemente la puerta frente a él. Apenas unos instantes antes de que decidiera observar el reloj

-"¿Seis veinte?"- exclamó visiblemente alterado. Solo disponía de cuarenta minutos para adornar la casa. Inflar globos, envolver el pequeño e insignificante regalo que a último minuto había escogido, pegar el letrero, colocar confeti y serpentinas en cada rincón de la planta baja

A prisa, sacó la llave de uno de sus bolsillos. La mano le tembló ligeramente al tratar de abrir la cerradura. La única falla dentro de aquella improvisada idea de hacer una fiesta, era Itachi

¿Cómo haría para adornar en caso de que su novio estuviera dentro?

Bien, no había pensado en todo. Precisamente por ello había elegido las bolsas negras para evitar que Itachi las viera. Aun podía usar de pretexto el regalo, decir que dentro de esas dos grandes y bultosas bolsas plásticas negras se encontraba el regalo de Itachi, y se negaría a dárselo hasta que dieran las siete en punto. Mientras tanto realizaría una falsa llamada a Hinata para explicarle el motivo de su ausencia en el trabajo

Claro que todo estaba premeditado, al menos ese asunto. Y Naruto agradecía una y mil veces el que Hinata fuera tan amable para cubrirlo en su engaño. Ciertamente Itachi era astuto, y por lógica le haría notar el día, no trabajaba sábados ni domingos... A excepción de ese sábado

Trabajo extra, dinero extra, fácil. ¿De qué otra forma habría conseguido reunir el dinero faltante para el regalo?... ¿un préstamo?

¡Efectivamente!, un préstamo bajo el nombre de Jiraiya. Ni loco su padrino habría accedido a solicitar un préstamo para él, a pesar de que la cantidad fuera bastante chica

Loco no, pero ebrio sí. Y le alegraba aun mas saber que Jiraiya no recordaba haber firmado nada la noche anterior. Pagar ese préstamo le valdría a Naruto cuando menos dos semanas de trabajo. Poco si recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba a Itachi, demasiado como para limitarse en gastos para su pequeño convivio

La puerta se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared cuando Naruto tropezó en la entrada. Cerró los ojos con cierto temor, pasados unos segundos decidió abrirlos lentamente

Nada, la casa estaba oscura y solitaria como de costumbre, aunque en esta ocasión Itachi tampoco se encontraba. Al menos no abajo

Arrastró con pesadez ambas bolsas, olvidándose momentáneamente que dentro de una se hallaban las frituras, refrescos y la diminuta caja con el regalo de Itachi. Ni siquiera recordaba haber comprado papel

El silencio que reinaba la casa por primera vez le agradó a Naruto. Todo indicaba que Itachi no se encontraba. La suerte estaba de su lado

Encendió las luces del comedor y la sala antes de devolverse a la entrada por las bolsas. En menos de un minuto vació el contenido de ambas, maldiciéndose mentalmente al percatarse de las sodas. Ojala no se hubieran agitado…demasiado

Revolvió entre los adornos, buscando la bolsa de globos para comenzar a inflarlos. De toda la decoración, lo que más tiempo llevaba eran los globos, inflarlos y atarlos en la hilaza para posteriormente anudarla de esquina a esquina

Cuando tenía apenas unos cuantos inflados, un sonido extraño proveniente de la planta alta lo desconcertó por completo. Tal vez se equivocó e Itachi si estaba en casa

Repitiéndose la palabra "no" una y otra vez, Naruto caminó de un lado al otro. Sin saber cómo proceder al respecto. Itachi si estaba y él ya había vaciado ambas bolsas. Definitivamente no iba a guardar todo de nuevo solo para volver a sacarlo cuando Itachi saliera a "cubrirlo" una hora en el trabajo

Dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro, optó por subir las escaleras. Con mucho sigilo y con la mirada al frente. Si Itachi estaba en su recamara solo le pediría que aguardara ahí unos cuantos minutos

Minutos que se convertirían en horas si no se apresuraba

El rubio frunció los labios al escuchar conforme se acercaba el ruido del televisor. Extrañamente no provenía del cuarto de Itachi sino de la habitación al fondo del pasillo. Aquella que no había podido ver y la que despertaba aun más su curiosidad

Probablemente estaba en lo cierto y esa recamara era de los padres de Itachi. Aun así, no podía permitir que Itachi viera la decoración en el suelo, ese no era motivo para retroceder en sus planes

Su mano se movió por inercia para golpear un par de veces la puerta. Que ganas tenía de abrirla pero por más curiosidad que sintiera, no era su casa y debía respetar la privacidad de su novio

-hmph- un simple monosílabo a modo de contestación lo hizo dudar en abrir la puerta. Itachi se valía de ellos varias veces pero no con ese tono de aburrimiento, como si acabara de despertar

-Itachi…- el nombre quedó en el aire cuando Naruto giró la perilla. La silueta de un muchacho apenas si se vislumbraba bajo la tenue luz del televisor frente a la cama

Curioso y sumamente confundido, entrecerró los ojos, tratando de enfocar el cuerpo de la persona que se hallaba recostada en el colchón, mirando el televisor despreocupadamente, como si fuera la actividad más fascinante del mundo

-Eh, ¿hola?- Naruto entró despacio, observando con mayor detenimiento al muchacho cuya atención estaba siendo absorbida por el aparato frente a él

-Recoge eso- ordenó seriamente el muchacho, señalando con el dedo índice al costado de la cama. Naruto parpadeó aun mas desconcertado, sin terminar de entender que estaba pasando y que hacía "esa" persona en la casa de Itachi

Siguió el movimiento del dedo, apenas si podía ver a su alrededor. Unas latas de extraña procedencia yacían tiradas junto a la cama. Naruto frunció el ceño de inmediato

-Hazlo tu- masculló molesto. Pudo apreciar una casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios ajenos. No sabía que le resultaba tan gracioso y ni siquiera sabía quién rayos era

-Ese es tu trabajo, ¿no?- nuevamente ese tono autoritario fastidió a Naruto

-No. -retrocedió los pasos anteriormente dados para encender la luz. El muchacho se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo antes de soltar una maldición. Naruto sintió cierta satisfacción por ello

-¿Qué carajo te pasa?- inquirió más serio el muchacho. Los ojos de Naruto se entornaron con sorpresa al vislumbrar mejor el rostro del contrario

-¿Itachi?- preguntó a su vez. Contrajo las cejas al escuchar la suave risa del muchacho. Lo había dicho sin pensar

-Mi hermano es dos años mayor que yo, lleva el cabello largo y no obviare la diferencia de estaturas- respondió con cierto cinismo al momento de levantarse. Naruto se cruzó de brazos, inspeccionándolo una vez más, por mucho que odiara admitirlo (que ciertamente no haría), el muchacho era idéntico a Itachi, haciendo a un lado las visibles diferencias en el físico…y en el carácter

Un momento… ¡¿había dicho hermano?!

-Tú- rompió su pose para apuntar acusadoramente al muchacho. Sasuke sacudió su ropa para después volver la mirada al rubio, su expresión no se alteró en lo más mínimo. -¿Hermano de Itachi?- lentamente el Uchiha fue adaptando un semblante de disgusto por el escándalo del "intruso"

-¿A quién esperabas?, ¿a mi padre?

Y a pesar de que el sarcasmo era obvio, Naruto no pudo evitar reír, reprimiéndose poco después al recordar el "estado" de los padres de Itachi

-Perdón- se disculpó al notar la expresión de enfado en el muchacho. -¿Cómo te llamas?- quiso saber, balanceándose en sus talones

-Es de pésima educación preguntar el nombre a una persona antes de dar el propio- masculló aparentemente apático. Naruto cesó con el movimiento de su cuerpo, el hermano de Itachi era tan arrogante y presuntuoso que le daban ganas de golpearlo, pero no lo haría…solo por ser el cumpleaños de Itachi

-¡La fiesta!- se llevo ambas manos a las mejillas, exaltado al recordar lo que le había llevado a la casa de Itachi. El Uchiha menor chasqueó la lengua al ver como el rubio juntaba las latas vacías del suelo con mucha rapidez

-Idiota- resopló, desviando la mirada. –Me llamo Sasuke

Pero Naruto no lo escuchó, y si lo hizo no le dio mayor importancia. Continuó levantando las latas, incluso miró debajo de la cama para asegurarse de que no hubiera más

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Sasuke al cabo de unos segundos. El silencio se volvía cada vez más molesto. –Pregunte tu…

-Naruto- anunció el aludido, permitiendo que una sonrisa se expandiera sus labios al señalarse el pecho, devolvió la mirada al tiradero para proseguir juntando las latas

-Vaya nombre para un empleado domestico

Las latas cayeron al suelo al escuchar semejante comentario

-¿Qué di…?

-No tenía idea de que Itachi tuviera sirviente, que envidia- y sin más, Sasuke se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. La seriedad se hizo inminente en la expresión de Naruto

-No soy ningún sirviente- le contradijo, poniéndose de pie. –Itachi y yo somos…

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia al notar acertadas sus sospechas, a menos que…

-¿Amigos, compañeros, conocidos…?

-Pareja- tajó Naruto, fijando la mirada en los oscuros orbes, similares a los de Itachi

Otra risa suave rompió con el silencio entre ambos. Naruto frunció el entrecejo, en cualquier momento se dejaría ir a los golpes sino se tranquilizaba. ¿Ese bastardo era hermano de Itachi?

Tenía que ser una mentira, haciendo a un lado el asombroso parecido físico

-¿Estás seguro de que no te adoptaron?- esta vez fue el turno de Naruto para sonreír. Sasuke se levantó de inmediato. La distancia entre ambos se volvía cada vez más corta

La mirada del Uchiha se tornó hostil en cuestión de segundos. Naruto continuó desafiándolo al no desviar la mirada, no lo haría

-Ya veo- la monotonía en la voz de Sasuke alteró al rubio. –Eres otra de sus perras…

Sus manos se cerraron con mucha fuerza, una mueca de dolor acompañó el acto al sentir como sus uñas se hincaban en las palmas

-Retráctate- logró pronunciar en medio del creciente enojo del que era preso. Sasuke podría ser familiar de Itachi pero eso no le daba derecho a insultarlo

-La verdad duele- fue la respuesta del Uchiha antes de abandonar la recamara. Sin embargo, Naruto no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, no permitiría que ese bastardo se regocijara al referirse a él de ese modo

-Eso no es verdad- articuló al bajar las escaleras, siguiendo de cerca al muchacho, el cual simplemente miraba con desprecio los objetos rezagados en el suelo

-¿Más basura?- señaló los globos, ignorando por completo el deje de desconcierto en las pupilas azules

-No te importa- se defendió Naruto, posicionándose frente a él. Nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron

-Siéntete feliz al ser el primer hombre con el que sale Itachi- comentó neutral. –Aunque seguramente está jugando contigo, ahora mismo debe estar con alguien más

-Cállate…- Naruto volvió a cerrar los puños, no sabía la hora y no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. De lo único que estaba consciente era de querer golpear a ese maldito que no se limitaba en denigrarlo, ni siquiera Deidara lograba molestarlo tanto hasta el grado de querer golpearlo una y otra vez. Porque eso quería en ese momento, golpearlo, cerrarle la boca y dejarlo en el suelo

\- Eso no elude el hecho de que seas…- pero Sasuke no pudo completar la frase al hallarse de espaldas contra la pared. Media sonrisa se hizo presente al admirar más de cerca los grandes y expresivos ojos azules. Sin importar cuánto tratara Naruto de ocultarlo, podía ver cierta angustia reflejada en ellos

Naruto separó ligeramente los labios, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza los extremos de la playera azul marino del muchacho. Estaba a punto de replicar, de contradecir la ridícula visión que tenía Sasuke sobre él, cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió

Se forzó a mirar en dirección de la entrada pero se alivió al ver a los amigos de Itachi, siendo Sasori el primero en ingresar al comedor, con la caja de pastel reposando en su antebrazo

-¿Y todo esto?- preguntó al notar el revoltijo en el suelo. Naruto deshizo su agarre, apenado al darse cuenta de su error. Le estaba tomando más importancia a las ofensas del hermano de Itachi que en ocuparse de la fiesta

-Me distraje- admitió avergonzado. Sasuke lo apartó de un empujón para después situar su mirada en los recién llegados

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes?- inquirió de mala gana, recorriendo con la mirada al pelirrojo, este se encogió de hombros

-Amigos de Itachi- lo meditó un poco. –Compañeros- agregó más seguro de sus palabras. Naruto se apresuró a levantar la bolsa de globos para continuar inflándolos

-Itachi no está, así que largo- no era una sugerencia pero poco y nada les importó la orden. Hidan se aproximó en dirección del Uchiha menor para después palmear con fuerza su hombro

-Tan amargado como Itachi- sonrió cuando su mano fue apartada de golpe

-¿No escucharon o son idiotas?

-Pain…- el peliplata dirigió su mirada al aludido, quien, lentamente se encaminó hacia Sasuke

-¡Suéltenme par de imbéciles!- se quejó Sasuke al ser tomado de los brazos por ambos. Completamente inmovilizado, devolvió la mirada hacia el sonriente rubio que anudaba uno por uno los globos

Los minutos pasaban deprisa mientras los compañeros de Itachi ayudaban a decorar el comedor y la sala. Naruto solo miraba de vez en cuando al inmovilizado muchacho que resoplaba maldiciones de vez en cuando, debía admitir que era divertido verlo en ese estado aunque hubiera preferido que también le cubrieran la boca con cinta

Chasqueó los dedos al reparar en lo último y sin más, se dirigió al comedor para pedirle a Sasori el objeto en cuestión

Cortó un trozo grueso y sin que su sonrisa se desvaneciera, se encaminó lentamente hacia el muchacho

-No te atrevas estúpido o te juro que…¡mmh!

-Así está mejor- sacudió las manos al colocar la cinta sobre los labios del muchacho. Hidan le devolvió una mirada de complicidad al chico, sin duda era entretenida y un tanto extraña la relación entre el zorro y la comadreja pero igualmente divertido

Para cuando terminaron de adornar. Naruto estaba sumamente agradecido con todos. Se negó a mirar el reloj y simplemente se dispuso a esperar con el resto, sentándose en uno de los mullidos sofás mientras jugaba con la pequeña cajita entre sus manos

-Siete treinta- anunció Sasori, resolviendo la duda de uno de sus compañeros. Naruto se mordió los labios, frustrado al saber la hora. ¿Y si Itachi no llegaba a dormir?

Tal vez regresaría hasta muy tarde, o tal vez le pasó algo…

Con este ultimo pensamiento. Naruto se puso fugazmente de pie. El pelinegro dio un certero codazo en las costillas del individuo que seguía sujetándolo para seguir al rubio con la intención de golpearlo por semejante atrevimiento. Primero invadía la casa con su basura, después traía acompañantes y encima se burlaba de él

Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, se frenó en seco al escuchar el leve crujido de la puerta al abrirse

Naruto se quedo de pie frente a la puerta, con un suave pestañeo acompañando la confusión que rápidamente se intensificaba. Sasuke sonrió ampliamente, apoyando la espalda contra la pared mientras cruzaba con renuencia los brazos

E Itachi permaneció inmóvil al ver a Naruto frente a él, con expresión perturbada y un intento de sonrisa que no apareció

La sorpresa era para Itachi pero Naruto lo consideró a la inversa al reparar en la hermosa muchacha junto a su novio

-¿Sorpresa?

* * *

Los labios de Naruto se movieron un poco pero no logró articular palabra, tan solo estaba ahí, sumamente perplejo, no podía razonar nada. Su mirada se paseó de un lado al otro, observando detenidamente a las dos personas que se hallaban de pie en el marco de la puerta

Por una fracción de segundo se cruzó en su cabeza golpear a Itachi, tan solo darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro e irse de allí, pero…no pudo hacerlo

Fue hasta ese momento que Naruto se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Itachi, lo suficiente como para dejar a un lado su impulsividad y usar su sentido común para preguntarle directamente a su "novio" que estaba pasando

Aquella silueta femenina y delgada era hermosa. Naruto no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada el cuerpo de la chica que acompañaba Itachi

Cabello corto en tono negro azulado, ojos ámbar, delineados por una fina capa de sombra azul. Naruto reparó en el piercing que la chica llevaba en el labio inferior y que, de alguna manera, realzaba aun mas su belleza

Escuchó su nombre un par de veces pero siguió centrado en la vestimenta de la dama. Un vestido negro y elegante resaltaba las curvas de la joven. Asimismo, las zapatillas en tono plata con un singular moño en el centro eran el complemento ideal para el broche de similar apariencia que la mujer llevaba en el cabello. Quizás la palabra hermosa no alcanzaba para describir la belleza de esa chica, Naruto se sintió más inferior que nunca, así que optó por desviar la mirada hacia el serio muchacho que no se dignaba a articular palabra alguna para tranquilizarlo

-Itachi…- musitó en voz baja, ignorando los constantes balbuceos a sus espaldas, en ese momento no existía nadie más para Naruto, no quería saber de nadie más, solo de él, de Itachi

Pero antes de que el rubio consiguiera formular pregunta alguna, sintió un suave pero firme empujón sobre el pecho que lo hizo retroceder un poco, lo suficiente para que Itachi pudiera entrar

-¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?- inquirió Itachi, endureciendo la mirada, restándole importancia a todo. Hidan movió la cabeza en desaprobación mientras que Sasori dejaba escapar un suspiro mal contenido, ni siquiera se molestó en bajar los pies de la mesita de centro frente al sofá

-Yo los invite- objetó Naruto, acercándose lentamente hacia ellos. Solo la chica permaneció en la entrada, sin atreverse a importunar más

Itachi se volvió hacia Naruto, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Una sonrisa sardónica se amplió en los labios de Sasuke después de que decidiera propicio tomar asiento junto al pelirrojo

-¿Los invitaste?- su rostro se tornó cada vez mas inexpresivo. Naruto solo asintió a la interrogante. -¿Por qué los…?

-Tú cumpleaños- lo interrumpió Sasori, un tanto abrumado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación

-Quise hacerte una fiesta por tu cumpleaños- pronunció Naruto con la mirada baja

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- Itachi trató de acercarse hacia él pero Naruto rehuyó todo intento de contacto

-¿Qué parte de fiesta "sorpresa" no entiendes?- prosiguió Sasori, levantándose del sofá. Itachi aspiró profundo, sujetándose el puente de la nariz mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos

-Esto no les concierne a ustedes- se dirigió a sus compañeros que seguían sentados en el sofá

-Ya lo oyeron- secundó Sasuke, entornando la mirada. –Todos fuera de aquí

Pero Naruto se interpuso frente a los tres muchachos que se habían puesto súbitamente de pie ante semejante comentario

Con sus brazos extendidos y la mirada en alto, Naruto forzó una sonrisa

-Itachi, te hice una fiesta- murmuró lo más calmado que pudo. Tenía muchas emociones acumulándose en su interior, confusión, tristeza, decepción, sin embargo, le daría una oportunidad más a Itachi, era su cumpleaños después de todo, ¿Quién quiere tener un pésimo y solitario cumpleaños?

Nadie, al menos así lo creía Naruto. Se había esmerado en comprar los adornos para la fiesta, en adornar, por lo menos que Itachi disfrutara un poco, ya después no le importaría lo que su novio decidiera

Itachi se mantuvo impasible en su sitio. Sasuke reía despreocupadamente en el sofá, satisfecho con las idioteces que hacía y decía Naruto, tal vez si seria divertida su estadía ahí

-Naruto, no creo que…- Sasori buscaba las palabras correctas a la par que colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto, tratando de persuadirlo para que se retirara. No habría opinado igual de no haber visto a la hermosa dama detrás de ellos, la cual observaba a detalle un cuadro junto a la puerta

-No- pero Naruto fiel a su determinación, apartó la mano del pelirrojo. Escéptico de la faceta que estaba mostrando Itachi en ese momento, ni siquiera le había explicado que hacía con aquella chica ni por qué decidió cancelar la cita que tenían. No iba a perdonarlo nunca si Itachi se atrevía a…

-Está bien- lentamente las facciones de Itachi se fueron relajando. Naruto ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. –Solo una hora- advirtió más serio. Naruto negó enérgicamente en ademan

-Al menos dos, comadreja- alegó Hidan, al ver como Itachi comenzaba a dudar

-Una…

-Dos- terció Naruto, cruzándose de brazos. Itachi negó una vez más

-Dos- insistió Sasori, ensanchando la sonrisa. Sasuke dejo de reír al ver lo que aquellos idiotas trataban de hacer y como Itachi estaba accediendo a sus ridículas sugerencias. No se suponía que eso sucediera

-Dos- suspiró Pain luego de recibir un fuerte codazo en las costillas por parte del peliplata

-Solo una hora o…

-Nos llevo una hora adornar- Naruto frunció el entrecejo ante la negativa del Uchiha, en ese instante se obligó a olvidarse de todo lo que lo frustraba y simplemente se centró en lo más importante, la fiesta de Itachi, después se ocuparía de resolver sus dudas…si es que era posible

-Tengo un compromiso que atender- externó Itachi, desviando la mirada hacia la entrada al recordar a la chica. Los labios de Naruto temblaron un poco, su mirada se centró en el suelo una vez que Itachi pasó junto a él sin decir nada más. Sasori miró alternadamente a ambos, sopló su flequillo antes de decidirse a seguir a Itachi, este se detuvo al sentir la presión en su brazo

-¿Qué quieres?- inquirió secamente. Sasori se mojó los labios, si se tratara únicamente de Itachi, se largaría de esa casa en un chasquido de dedos, sin embargo, no era Itachi quien lo mantenía ahí, tampoco era por causa del Uchiha que había decidido inmiscuirse en ese asunto. Era Naruto quien le preocupaba, Itachi no podía ser tan patán, ¿cierto?

-Una semana- comentó con simpleza, alzando su dedo índice. Itachi separó levemente los labios pero no hubo necesidad de que preguntara. –A Naruto le tomó una semana preparar una fiesta para alegrarte un poco- Itachi desvió nuevamente la mirada hacia la chica. -¿Vas a decirme que no puedes quedarte una maldita hora después de saber eso?

Las cejas de Sasori se contrajeron al no recibir respuesta inmediata. Itachi lo meditó unos instantes

-Solo una hora- accedió no muy convencido

* * *

Naruto se apresuraba a llenar los vasos con refresco mientras el resto de los compañeros de Itachi se ocupaban de servirse ellos mismos la botana. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de organizarse bien, pero eso ya no importaba. Si Itachi había aceptado quedarse a la fiesta, aunque fuera una hora, bien valía la pena el esfuerzo

Porque Naruto quería verlo feliz aunque fuera unos instantes. Que Itachi disfrutara de la fiesta, que hiciera a un lado su personalidad tan seria y recatada, y lo más importante…que tuviera un buen cumpleaños, uno acompañado de sus amigos y no estando en la soledad de su casa

Aunque ahora Naruto no estaba tan seguro de que Itachi estaría triste ese día. Después de todo estaba su hermano, y…aquella chica

Despacio, alzó la mirada para buscar a la muchacha que yacía sentada en uno de los mullidos sofás, concentrada en su teléfono celular, tecleando sin descanso, con su expresión tan seria y gélida como la de Itachi

La resolución de los ojos azules fue adquiriendo un dejo de angustia al reparar en ello. Además de hermosa, la chica era seria y reservada, se había presentado bajo el nombre de Konan pero en ningún momento había sonreído. Él en cambio repasaba todo en su cabeza, Konan amiga de Itachi, la misma chica que le obsequió aquel extraño cuadro que pendía en la pared, cerca de la puerta y donde se apreciaba una tormenta y una frase similar al dibujo

¿Y realmente debía creerle?, Itachi ni siquiera había aclarado nada. Fue Konan quien le había explicado vagamente el asunto y como había viajado desde el extranjero solamente para ver a Itachi y desearle un feliz cumpleaños

A otro perro con ese hueso…

-Eh, Naruto…- el aludido dejo de lado las divagaciones al sentir la mano sobre su hombro. Bajó la mirada y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar. –Rayos- rápidamente alzó la botella, el vaso desechable estaba hasta el tope con el líquido endulzado. Naruto se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, todo lo estaba haciendo mal

-Tranquilo- lo reconfortó el pelirrojo, tirando de jalón el mantel. Naruto lo miró expectante al percatarse de la destreza de Sasori y de cómo no había tirado un solo utensilio de la mesa

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- quiso saber, con una peculiar mirada que brillaba ansiosa por conocer el secreto. Sasori sonrió al detenerse un segundo a observar la infantil expresión de Naruto, similar a un niño en espera de su regalo en víspera de navidad

-Solo tienes que…- y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al mirar detrás de Naruto. –Te lo diré en otra ocasión- se encogió de hombros para después alejarse a la sala

Naruto se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con las pupilas escarlata de Itachi. Dudó en tenderle el vaso con refresco pero finalmente lo hizo

-Gracias

-Creí que sabía un poco sobre ti- murmuró Naruto, tomando asiento junto a la mesa, Itachi lo imitó sin ahondar en el comentario. –Pero me equivoque- sonrió irónico, dando un pequeño sorbo al vaso frente a él. –No sé nada- añadió más serio. Itachi deslizó ambas manos sobre la mesa mientras buscaba con insistencia los ojos azules que no se atrevían a mirarlo por miedo a descubrir el engaño

-Dijiste que confiabas en mi- profirió con frialdad. Naruto recorrió la silla un poco hacia su izquierda para evitar que Itachi lo tomara de las manos

-Esa no es razón para ocultarme toda tu vida- se quejó, enfrentando esta vez la mirada de Itachi. –Tienes un hermano y no me comentaste nada, cancelaste nuestra cita sin ningún motivo, y… ¿Qué me dices de Konan?

Itachi arqueó una ceja ante la lluvia de quejas que salían una tras otra de la boca de Naruto, ni siquiera le daba tiempo de asimilar una cuando ya agregaba otra

-Konan es mi amiga- se limitó a aclarar

Naruto bebió el resto del refresco con avidez

-¿Y cancelaste nuestra cita porque tu amiga iba a venir?- la afirmación de Itachi lo hizo enfurecer. –Entonces ella es más especial para ti- lo último lo dijo para sí mismo pero de igual forma Itachi lo escuchó

-Es especial- explicó con indiferencia. Naruto le dio la espalda. –Como mi amiga- agregó, abandonando la silla. Naruto se negaba a mirarlo al tenerlo de frente. De nueva cuenta quería golpearlo, insultarlo al menos, pero no podía porque era su cumpleaños, y además estaba mal

-Ten- murmuró Naruto al escuchar los pasos que se alejaban, Itachi se devolvió para mirar la pequeña caja que sostenía Naruto. –Ábrelo- pidió en voz baja una vez que Itachi tomó el presente

Después de retirar la cinta adhesiva y el papel que envolvía la cajita, Itachi sacó un collar cuyo lazo negro estaba rodeado por tres círculos de metal al frente

-Es de plata- añadió Naruto, hurgando entre su camisa. Itachi lo observó sacar un extraño collar con un cuarzo verde en el centro. –El vendedor me dijo que este es el complemento del tuyo, es algo así como…

-Collares de pareja- enfatizó Itachi, acercándose hacia él. Naruto asintió mientras guardaba nuevamente el collar, como un símbolo de su relación con Itachi

-Gracias- Naruto alzó la mirada al sentir una suave caricia en su mejilla. Si tan solo Itachi no fuera tan impredecible

-¿Por qué no querías…?- Naruto se calló cuando la música empezó a sonar por toda la casa. Hidan lo observó a la distancia, alzando su dedo pulgar en el acto

-¿Qué decías?- Itachi lo instó a continuar, murmurando en su oído para que solo Naruto lo escuchara

-¿Por qué no querías una fiesta?- preguntó en voz alta, consciente del disgusto que le había ocasionado a Itachi con ello

-Ah, eso- exhaló Itachi, debatiéndose entre decirlo o quedarse callado. –Mis padres murieron un día antes de mi cumpleaños, por esa razón no lo celebro, prefiero estar en casa o simplemente salir a un restaurante- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron bien grandes ante la confesión, se sintió realmente mal, se sintió basura por lo que había hecho

-Perdón- musitó bajando la mirada. Si hubiera sabido eso jamás habría planeado una fiesta, ahora todo tenía sentido. Itachi se mantuvo inmóvil al sentir el cálido abrazo de parte de Naruto. Una clara muestra de disculpa y arrepentimiento que él difícilmente aceptó. –Tu hermano no me…- lo meditó un poco, apartándose del cuerpo de Itachi. –No me dijo nada

-A Sasuke no le gusta hablar de eso tampoco- indicó Itachi, callando los cuestionamientos de Naruto con un rápido beso

-Si quieres puedo pedirles que se vayan- gesticuló el rubio al apartarse del beso. Pero para su sorpresa Itachi negó en ademan

-Está bien si se quedan un rato- sonrió sutilmente

-¡Oye comadreja!- la pareja se separó al escuchar la voz de Hidan del otro extremo de la sala. -¿Cómo pegas esto?- preguntó, asomándose al comedor, sujetando una vasija rota con un grabado extraño. Naruto se cubrió los ojos al escuchar otro fuerte ruido proveniente de las escaleras

-Pensándolo bien- masculló Itachi con la vista fija en el sonriente peliplata que inútilmente trataba de unir los trozos con cinta adhesiva

-Por favor- pidió Naruto, tomándolo de la mano. Itachi entornó suavemente la mirada, no tenia alternativa

-Solo si arreglan eso- señaló la vasija. Naruto frunció los labios al ver la imposible tarea, todo era un plan de Itachi para que la fiesta terminara rápido

-¿Tienes pegamento?- Naruto chasqueó los dedos después de preguntar, quizás con unas cuantas gotas si tendría solución

-Si, en mi recamara, el segundo cajón del armario- Naruto no esperó a oír nada más para dirigirse a prisa hacia las escaleras. Gracias a él Itachi había pasado un mal momento en su cumpleaños, al menos quería solucionar un poco las cosas, estaba seguro de que con arreglar un simple jarrón no sería suficiente, aunque era un comienzo. Después hablaría con él para ver cómo podía recompensarlo

Una vez que subió las escaleras corriendo, se adentró a la recamara de Itachi. Tampoco podía perder el tiempo siendo que los compañeros de Itachi podían destrozar toda la casa, tenía que advertirles que tuvieran cuidado y después…

-¿Se te perdió algo, fracasado?

Naruto frunció el entrecejo al escuchar la voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas, ni siquiera se había detenido a observar la recamara, simplemente se encaminó al armario

-A mi no- respondió fastidiado mientras hurgaba en uno de los cajones. ¿En cual había dicho Itachi que estaba?

-El dinero no está ahí- continuó diciendo Sasuke desde la cama. Naruto se mordió la lengua para no insultarlo, sabía que solo estaba bromeando pero ni de chiste aceptaría que le dijera ladrón

-Bastardo- insultó, incorporándose un poco más para hurgar en el tercer cajón. Una caja de zapatos cayó al suelo en su descuido por buscar rápido. Naruto se agachó para juntar el contenido de la caja, había fotos esparcidas a sus pies, la mayoría boca abajo. ¿Qué es…?- levantó una de las fotos para verla de cerca. Sus pupilas se dilataron al observarla con detenimiento

Sus manos temblaron inevitablemente por la fuerza ejercida pero Naruto no apartó la mirada de la foto, en la cual se apreciaba Konan e Itachi en algún parque, pero eso no fue lo que alteró Naruto, sino el beso entre ambos

-Un amigo no se besa en la boca- citó a Jiraiya, sintiendo sus labios resecos y la decepción nublando sus sentidos

-Perdedor- resopló Sasuke, cerrando la puerta tras de si


	14. Una salida

El semblante de Naruto pasó de la incertidumbre al enojo, y finalmente a la tristeza. Repasó la imagen de Itachi con su dedo índice. Transcurrieron unos segundos antes de que decidiera ver el resto de las fotografías, su mente lentamente comenzaba a comprender todo. La razón del porque aquel álbum estaba vacío, la mayoría de las fotografías de Itachi estaban ahí, ante sus ojos, la prueba infalible de que Itachi quería a alguien más, y ese alguien mas estaba en la planta baja

Sus ojos se empañaron a causa del líquido salino que rápidamente se acumuló en ellos. Y sin embargo, se negó a llorar. No quería bajar y que Itachi viera reflejado en sus ojos lo mucho que lo había herido

Lentamente fue reuniendo las fotos, acomodándolas con sumo cuidado dentro de la caja, esa era la evidencia de sus sospechas, de sus…dudas. Ya no podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo, era obvio que Itachi no sentía lo mismo por él, incluso llegó a preguntarse si alguna vez lo hizo, o solo se trató de una farsa para acostarse con él

Si, seguramente eso era, Itachi no deseaba estar con él, nunca lo deseó

Con la sonrisa forzada y una fotografía en su mano derecha, Naruto inspeccionó la habitación con la mirada, observando con calma los muebles en ella, tratando de memorizar por última vez la recamara de Itachi

Con paso vacilante, se acercó a la cama, pasó sus brazos bajo la almohada para después alzarla frente a su rostro, la esencia de Itachi aun podía percibirse en ella. Naruto escuchó claramente como abrían y cerraban la puerta tras de sí pero no le dio importancia, siguió de espaldas, centrado en el suave objeto que difícilmente sostenía en sus brazos…dolía

Sus labios temblaron, sus piernas flaqueaban, si estaba enamorado de Itachi después de todo, sin importar cuánto se esforzara en ocultarlo. Falsamente creyó que podían tener una relación de noviazgo, ¿Cómo?

¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

Una persona como Itachi jamás se interesaría en alguien tan pobre y patético como él, no tenía nada de especial, absolutamente nada

-¿Ya terminaste?- cuestionó Sasuke desde la entrada de la habitación. Naruto bajó los brazos para dejar la almohada en su sitio. Despacio, se giró sobre sus talones para encaminarse hacia la salida, algo se había roto dentro de él y lo sabia

Pero antes de que lograra llegar a la salida, Sasuke le bloqueó el paso. Naruto dudó en alzar la mirada, no quería que viera a través de él, no quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta que tuvo razón con aquel comentario hiriente, solo había sido la perra de Itachi

Lo complació en la cama pero no logró que Itachi sintiera nada mas por él, no logró enamorarlo

-Esto es por haberme humillado antes- Naruto trastabilló cuando el puño le dio de lleno en el rostro, un destello de dolor lo aturdió por unos instantes

Lentamente llevó su dedo índice a la comisura de sus labios, donde el líquido tibio descendía. Hubiera protestado algo de no sentir que se merecía ese golpe y muchos más por haber sido tan estúpido

Así que, sin decir nada mas, siguió avanzando hacia la salida, sin atreverse a ver al bastardo que lo había golpeado

Sus pasos sonaron huecos bajo el suave crujir de los escalones. Era como si no estuviera ahí, su cuerpo se movía casi por inercia a la par que trataba de alejar esos pensamientos tortuosos de su cabeza, sin duda fue un buen medio de entretenimiento para Itachi, estúpido y fácil, seguramente como él quería

El abismo empezó a desaparecer cuando se forzó a situarse en la realidad, solo quería irse de ahí, no ver a Itachi, no ver esa mirada de hipócrita que le dirigía cuando estaban juntos. Quiso borrar aquellas imágenes pero su masoquista mente se lo impidió, pareciera que deseaba recriminarle su idiotez, remarcarle sus errores

La música sonaba con menos intensidad, y la poca efusividad que quedaba en el comedor se esfumó al entrar el. Las risas cesaron, los comentarios cesaron. Solo aquellas miradas inquisitivas se posaron en él

Y Naruto sonrió, sonrió porque su mente a si se lo exigía, no mostrarse vulnerable, no mostrarse débil…más débil

Debió verse realmente patético en ese momento, puesto que Sasori se aproximó de inmediato en su dirección

La mesa estaba ocupada por los compañeros de Itachi, pero el susodicho no se encontraba ahí, tampoco la hermosa joven, la novia de Itachi, la verdadera novia de Itachi, no una farsa como lo era Naruto Uzumaki

-Muchas gracias a todos por haberme ayudado- hizo una leve reverencia frente a los presentes. Hidan alzó ambas cejas, completamente confundido, Pain se limitó a devolver el gesto

-Itachi fue a acompañar a su amiga al hotel- le aclaró el peliplata, como si supiera de antemano la duda que Naruto tendría al no ver a la comadreja ahí. No obstante, Hidan se equivocó, Naruto no deseaba saber nada más sobre ese farsante hipócrita, aunque aquella mención lo lastimó en demasía

Pero ¿Por qué debía sorprenderse?, le estaba estorbando a Itachi para que este pudiera acostarse con Konan, lógicamente iría a un hotel para que la chica le diera su preciado "regalo"

-Tengo que irme- murmuró Naruto, no sabiendo si lo decía para sí mismo o en general. Parpadeó con suavidad al sentir los brazos de Sasori estrechándolo, abrazándolo

Si, definitivamente debía verse patético como para que Sasori lo abrazara

-¿Estás bien?- susurró Sasori contra su oído, una voz apenas audible. Naruto se limitó a asentir porque claramente estaba mintiendo, no estaba bien, no se sentía bien, estaba tan lastimado que por unos instantes se preguntó a si mismo ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Aquello era real o…se trataba de una pesadilla?

Fuera una cosa u otra, no podía despertar, no veía la salida a su frustración y más que nunca deseó golpear a Itachi por haberlo enamorado

Naruto bajó la mirada en cuanto Sasori deshizo el abrazo, creyó que volvería a preguntarle pero no fue así, alzó la mirada para ver como Sasori extendía su brazo en dirección de uno de los tantos globos que habían sido adheridos a la pared

Naruto lo detuvo enseguida, colocando su mano sobre el brazo de Sasori

-Yo limpiare mañana- mintió, regalándole otra sonrisa forzada al pelirrojo, este asintió satisfecho con la aclaración. No era estúpido, Sasori estaba consciente de lo mal que debía sentirse Naruto, sus ojos lo delataban, su sonrisa lo delataba, sus palabras huecas lo delataban, todo en él lo delataba

-¿Entonces no habrá cena?- preguntó Hidan, tomando el vaso desechable vacio. Naruto adentró su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacó unos cuantos billetes, los últimos que le quedaban. Sasori lo miró confundido

-Si quieren pueden venir a mi casa, puedo pedir una pizza

-No se diga mas- Hidan se levantó de la silla, siendo secundado por Pain

Sasori se reprimió el preguntar nada más, pero su decisión cambió al detenerse a observar con detenimiento los labios de Naruto

-¿Qué te pasó?- inquirió, extendiendo su dedo índice a la comisura izquierda. Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el suave toque

-Me caí- desvió la mirada, ¿Cuántas mentiras mas tenía que decir?

Sasori se volvió a sus compañeros

-Creo…

-¿No se han ido?- la voz de Sasuke resonó hasta el comedor, Naruto permaneció inmóvil al verlo acercase hacia él, quizás quería golpearlo de nuevo. -Conserva la poca dignidad que aun te queda- se dirigió a Naruto, ignorando al resto de imbéciles que yacían parados junto a él

A Sasori le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de quién era el responsable de aquel golpe en el rostro de Naruto

-Hijo de puta…- pero no pudo avanzar más, miró con molestia el brazo de Hidan, reteniéndolo para que no cometiera una bajeza

-Vámonos- por primera vez el tono que uso Hidan fue de seriedad absoluta, y a pesar de su enojo, Sasori sabía que tenía razón, no tenia porque rebajarse a su nivel

Naruto se encaminó a la salida, sin detenerse en ningún momento a mirar atrás, siempre después de clases solía estar ahí pero esta vez sería diferente, ya no podría regresar, Itachi ya no lo necesitaba, y aun si llegaba a hacerlo, ya no estaría más para él

Las oportunidades para Itachi desaparecieron al igual que su sonrisa. Itachi debía estarse divirtiendo mucho en ese momento

"Camina, mantente firme, no flaquees, no llores…"

El primero en salir fue Naruto, siendo seguido de cerca por Hidan y posteriormente Pain. Sasori estaba por llegar a la salida cuando sintió la enorme necesidad de devolverse

Su puño impactó con fuerza contra el rostro del infeliz a sus espaldas, sintió una satisfacción enorme al ver como Sasuke se doblaba al tiempo que se sujetaba el puente de la nariz con ambas manos, emitiendo un quejido segundos después

-Buenas noches- sonrió con ironía, cerrando la puerta de golpe

* * *

El ruido de utensilios cayendo al suelo se hizo presente en tanto Naruto entrara a la cocina. Sasori tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa, no entendía que rayos le estaba pasando a Itachi pero estaba consciente de que algo estaba mal, algo no encajaba o solamente se negaba a aceptar que alguien pudiera ser tan maldito como para hacer algo así

-¿Creen que Itachi este teniendo…?- pero la pregunta fue acompañada de una queja cuando Sasori calló todo intento de explicación al dar una fuerte patada a su compañero debajo de la mesa. Naruto estaba a escasos metros de distancia y lo último que quería era que se sintiera peor

-Iré a ver qué está pasando- comentó dubitativo

Avanzó decidido a la cocina, guiándose por el continuo ruido dentro de ella. Al entrar, Sasori sintió una punzada recorrerle el pecho. Naruto trataba inútilmente de tomar un plato, sus manos se movían con torpeza por la alacena, y cuando finalmente conseguía tenerlo se le resbalaba de las manos. Parecía que su mente estaba en otro sitio, ni siquiera parecía que Naruto estuviera consciente de sus propias acciones

-Siéntate- pidió, sujetándole los brazos por la espalda. Naruto tardó en reaccionar a la presencia de la otra persona. Por unos momentos olvidó incluso que estaba haciendo en el comedor

Cierto, ya lo recordaba, se suponía que iba a llevar platos para la pizza, la cual aun no llegaba

Ensimismado, Naruto se dio la vuelta para ir al comedor. Sasori suspiró al verlo salir, si algo no deseaba era ver a Naruto así, tenía que animarlo de algún modo pero su mente estaba en similar estado, no razonaba apropiadamente, era como un efecto domino, aunque las únicas piezas eran Naruto y él, siendo él influenciado por el rubio

Naruto se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla, no reparó en las miradas puestas en él. De pronto se arrepintió por haberlos invitado a su casa, no se sentía bien, toda la situación lo ponía sumamente mal, quizás si dormía un poco, si descansaba de esos pensamientos tan tortuosos que no lo dejaban tranquilo, entonces se repondría

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando los golpes a la puerta lo interrumpieron. Naruto se levantó para abrirla, sin dejar de pensar en lo idiota que era, si hubiera escuchado a Sasuke o a Sasori cuando este último le pidió que se retirara, tal vez no estaría así. Porque de haberlo hecho seguiría envuelto en el engaño, continuaría defendiendo a Itachi y abogando por él, justificando sus acciones, buscando alguna buena excusa que argumentara el comportamiento de su novio, pero…no la había

Nunca la hubo y el único idiota había sido él

La puerta rechinó al ser abierta, Naruto se aventuró a hurgar en los bolsillos de nueva cuenta pero antes de que lograra extender el efectivo, la mano de Sasori lo detuvo

-Yo pago- sonrió el pelirrojo, tomando la nota adjunta sobre la caja de pizza. Naruto accedió a pesar de que no le agradó la idea, había sido él quien los invitó a su casa, él debía pagar no Sasori. Pero tampoco tenía ganas de discutir, estaba cansado, muy cansado por lo sucedido ese día

No quería comer, ni siquiera sabía qué hora era pero Naruto se obligó a sentarse a la mesa cuando Sasori le indicó que lo hiciera. Ellos le habían ayudado mucho, lo justo era ser cortes también

-Sé que quieres estar solo- comentó Sasori mientras abría la caja sobre la mesa. Naruto asintió al comentario. –Nos iremos después de que hayas cenado- agregó con seriedad

Naruto tomó de inmediato el plato que le extendía Sasori. Si terminaba pronto podría retirarse pronto, solo quería descansar, solo eso. Sabía que después de la siesta estaría mejor, olvidaría lo acontecido y se centraría en lo importante, en la escuela, en el trabajo, en su vida

Las citas habían terminado y aunque le dolía muchísimo eso, estaba convencido de que era lo mejor. Si Itachi quería a Konan, lo apropiado era que estuviera con ella, seguro ella lo hacía feliz, ella debía complacerlo más, ella tenía más que ofrecer

A pesar de su falta de apetito, comió rápidamente el trozo de pizza, masticando velozmente, sentía un fuerte dolor en el labio inferior pero siguió comiendo. Apenas pasó el último bocado, se volvió hacia los presentes

-Perdón- se disculpó, poniéndose de pie. –Pero quiero dormir un poco, muchas gracias por haberme ayudado con la…- sus ojos se opacaron al recordar a Itachi. –Con la fiesta- añadió inseguro de sus propias palabras, realmente les estaba agradecido aunque sabía interiormente que aquello no había sido una fiesta, no merecía llamarse como tal

-Descansa- profirió Sasori al ver como Naruto se alejaba por el pasillo. Tanto Pain como Hidan se miraron alternadamente

-¿Qué mierda le pasó a Itachi?- inquirió el peliplata antes de engullir otro trozo de pizza. Sasori se mantuvo con la mirada fija en el pasillo. Eso era exactamente lo que quería saber, por lo visto, su "amigo" Casanova seguía siendo el mismo de antes, no había cambiado, y posiblemente nunca lo haría

* * *

Naruto se abrazó a sí mismo una vez que se hubo recostado en la cama. Sintió un objeto en su pecho, a través de la tela. No fue sino hasta que metió la mano que recordó el collar que había comprado

Dudó en quitárselo pero finalmente lo hizo para luego arrojarlo lejos, muy lejos. Lo escuchó estrellarse contra la pared, seguramente se había roto

Lentamente se giró sobre la cama, dispuesto a dormir, a conciliar el sueño, pero una sensación molesta lo perturbó. La misma que lo obligó a levantarse para recoger el collar que yacía intacto a unos metros de distancia. Tal vez no empleó la suficiente fuerza para romperlo

Y a pesar de todo, volvió a ponérselo. Porque su cuerpo se lo exigía y porque…seguía queriéndolo

Pero en algún momento debería tirarlo

* * *

Itachi suspiró cansinamente mientras avanzaba por la acera, rápido, muy rápido, lo más rápido que podía

Su mano vibró al sostener el pomo de la puerta de su casa. Tuvo que dejar la bolsa de plástico en el suelo para poder abrirla, estaba nervioso, impaciente, dispuesto a hablar con Naruto, a disculparse si era necesario, porque seguramente Naruto estaría enojado con él por haberse ausentado de la fiesta

Aun no olvidaba su rostro de frustración al ver a Konan a su lado

Acicaló su cabello antes de adentrarse a su hogar con la bolsa en mano. Aun tenía la oportunidad de explicarle con calma, de mentir aunque fuera necesario hacerlo. Porque no había alternativa, no le diría la verdad a Naruto, y aunque estaba consciente de eso, también se sentía aliviado al recordar el cálido abrazo de Naruto antes de que este subiera las escaleras

Entonces no parecía molesto, tenía dudas y lo sabía pero ahora tenía tiempo de aclarar algunas, las más básicas…quizá

El silencio sepulcral lo incomodó de sobremanera al caminar hacia el comedor. No había música, tampoco risas o comentarios estúpidos de parte de sus compañeros, solo el silencio

La decoración seguía en su sitio pero cuando Itachi entró al comedor la duda se intensificó enseguida. Solo, no había nadie y tampoco era necesario que buscara en otras secciones de la casa ante lo obvio. Se habían ido. Naruto se había ido

Se vio obligado a dejar la bolsa plástica sobre la mesa. Ramen, sushi, arroz y refrescos de hierbas. Ya no hacían falta

Rápidamente subió las escaleras, maldiciéndose por haberse tardado en aquel restaurante

El sonido de sus pasos fue lo único que lo siguió hasta su recamara, aun tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Naruto allí, esperándole…iluso

Abrió la puerta mientras su mente seguía formulando una buena justificación para lo ocurrido, si bien Konan ya había explicado un poco. Quizás hiciera falta agregar algo más para que Naruto se convenciera de ello

La desilusión lo golpeó al verificar la soledad de su recamara, vacía, silenciosa como el resto de su casa. Solo un desperfecto obligó a Itachi a encaminarse hacia la cama, donde se dejo caer sin más al reparar en la fotografía

-Naruto…- murmuró, sumamente abrumado

* * *

Sus manos temblaron al acercar de nuevo la cuchara de plástico a sus labios. Sin dejar de impulsarse con sus pies, Naruto llevó otra gran cucharada de helado de chocolate a su boca. Su brazo izquierdo le impedía caer del columpio al estar situado sobre la cadena metálica. Llevaba unos diez minutos ahí, solo, en el patio trasero, cerca del estacionamiento de la escuela. El timbre del receso había sonado unos minutos más tarde por la junta de profesores que se estaba llevando a cabo

El bote sobre sus piernas estaba casi vacío pero su interior seguía igual, sentía que le faltaba algo. Quizás no había sido buena idea asistir a clases ese día, y se habría ausentado de no ser porque Jiraiya había cambiado el día de su descanso por el lunes, aunado al hecho de que le cambiarían el turno por el de la mañana. Al enterarse de ello, Naruto se había puesto feliz, por lo menos el domingo había sido un día menos gris para él, Jiraiya ya estaría en casa por las tardes, así no se sentiría tan solo después de clases

Ya no habría citas, ya no habría Itachi pero todo seguiría igual que antes…

No, eso no era verdad, todo sería diferente ahora, ya no tenía amigos, había perdido su amistad con Deidara a causa de Itachi, tampoco sentiría esa sensación agradable que le brindaba Itachi durante los recesos, cuando ambos almorzaban juntos y…

Un par de mechones dorados cubrieron sus ojos al llevarse la última cucharada de helado a la boca. Estaba tan lleno ya pero había seguido comiendo hasta terminárselo, ¿se suponía que debía sentirse mejor con eso?

Supuestamente sí, pero no era de ese modo. Estúpidos anuncios publicitarios, ni siquiera porque él trabajaba en una heladería había considerado la posibilidad de que fuera mentira el hecho de que comer helado mejorara el estado de ánimo, se sentía tan basura como antes, solo había sido la puta de Itachi y ahora estaba ahí, sufriendo por él. Sintiéndose estúpidamente mal por haberse enamorado

Sus pies siguieron moviéndose lentamente, de atrás hacia adelante para impulsar el columpio, no importaba que sus zapatos se llenaran de césped y de tierra, ya podría comprar otros

Error, aun no conseguía el dinero para pagar los collares, los adornos para la fiesta, el gasto inútil e innecesario que había hecho. Primero tendría que pagar el préstamo y después…después se compraría unos zapatos, ojala pudiera comprarse otro corazón también, así dejaría de sentirse tan estúpido y patético

-Por fin…- la voz a sus espaldas acompañada de un suspiro agitado, obligó a Naruto a cesar con el suave balanceo. Optó por quedarse así, no tenía ánimo para levantar la mirada, estaba huyendo de nuevo, huyendo de Itachi, eso era lo que hacía al alejarse al sitio menos frecuentado de la escuela, no quería verlo, no aun

-Sasori- musitó al divisar la sombra acercándose en su dirección

-Te estuve buscando por todos lados- explicó el aludido, cesando con sus pasos al encontrarse a escasos centímetros del columpio. Naruto apretó las cadenas entre sus manos, la cuchara tocó el suelo. –Menos aquí- añadió, inclinándose un poco hacia el frente, buscando con insistencia la mirada de Naruto. –Ven- colocó ambas manos sobre las del rubio para ayudarlo a levantarse pero Naruto se rehusó a hacerlo, no se movió ni un ápice de su lugar, no quería, estaba bien ahí

-Déjame- pidió en un murmullo, creyó que en cualquier momento su voz se quebraría como él. Sasori aspiró profundo al reparar en el bote de helado vacio

-¿Podrías aclararme quien murió para que estés así?- inquirió mas serio. Naruto desvió la mirada hacia la pared de al lado

-Nadie- respondió a sabiendas de que era un tonto sarcasmo de parte del pelirrojo. –Quiero estar aquí, solo eso

Sasori arqueó una ceja al verlo levantarse del columpio, no fue necesario que preguntara al presenciar como Naruto se encaminaba con torpeza hacia los matorrales de la esquina para devolver el estomago. Había comido de más

-¿Es necesario que te repita la pregunta?

Naruto se limpió los labios con la manga de la camisa, ahora tenía un gusto amargo en la boca, seguía sintiéndose basura y la presencia de Sasori no le estaba ayudando en lo mas mínimo

-No conozco a nadie que se empeñe en lastimarse más después de que…

-Me conoces a mí, ¿verdad?- lo interrumpió Naruto, incorporándose de nueva cuenta. Sasori lo miró inquisitivamente. –Y no me estoy lastimando, solo comía helado para…

-Sentirte mejor- completó Sasori, más tranquilo al recibir una afirmación apenas audible. Naruto inhaló hondo al erguir la espalda

-Creo que comí más de la cuenta- escupió a su izquierda

Sasori alargó su brazo para situarlo en los hombros de Naruto, este lo miró con un deje de desconfianza en las pupilas azules, si de algo estaba seguro era que no volvería a confiar en nadie más

-Contrario a lo que pienses, vine a pedirte algo- masculló Sasori con la vista fija al frente. Naruto trató de apartarlo pero desistió enseguida. Tampoco quería portarse grosero con Sasori, él y los demás se habían portado muy amables con él, aun después de que los dejara cenar solos el sábado para irse a dormir

-Si es dinero, no tengo- Naruto se encogió de hombros al pronunciar lo último. La suave risa de Sasori lo confundió en demasía

-No quiero dinero, quiero tu compañía- los ojos azules siguieron el movimiento de los boletos que Sasori movía frente a él, de un lado al otro. Trató de leer la inscripción pero no lo logró. –Te gusta la magia, ¿no es así?

Naruto dudó en responder

-Son entradas para un espectáculo, un amigo mío me las obsequió y…

-¿Y tus amigos?- preguntó Naruto, tomando el boleto que el pelirrojo le ofrecía

-También irán- aclaró con simpleza. –Si mal no recuerdo me debes una salida- Naruto retrocedió al tener más cerca de su rostro los ojos café claro, las pestañas de Sasori eran casi tan largas como las de…

Y entonces se maldijo mentalmente por pensar en él

-Está bien- accedió en un intento por apartar los recuerdos del imbécil que lo había herido tanto

Sasori esbozó una sonrisa autosuficiente al recibir una respuesta afirmativa. Era lo que necesitaba Naruto, distraerse un poco, dejar de pensar en Itachi. Aunque ahora su incertidumbre sobre su compañero se había incrementado, Itachi no había asistido a clases, todo era muy extraño…

Bah, ese no era su problema, quien le importaba era Naruto, nadie más. Le destrozaba el alma verlo tan triste y abstraído en sus propios pensamientos, porque en el fondo…

-No es una cita, ¿verdad?- los tintineantes ojos azules lo instaron a responder

-No- se aclaró la garganta, un tanto incomodo al reparar en lo mucho que le gustaría tener una con Naruto, y lo peor de todo era que aquel deseo no era reciente. –Solo una salida, como…- lo analizó unos instantes. –Amigos

Naruto sonrió más tranquilo, relajando por completo sus músculos faciales, aun los sentía algo tensos, y la cabeza le dolía por todo ese helado que se había comido

-Sasori, ¿Por qué haces esto?- quiso saber, observando de cerca el boleto. Sasori se encogió de hombros, sabía a lo que se refería Naruto pero no era tan estúpido como para arruinarlo todo con su insensatez

-No me importa lo que piense Itachi- profirió con ambos brazos tras de su nuca. -Ni los motivos que tenga para haber sido un patán

Naruto devolvió la mirada al suelo, la sola mención de Itachi le dolía mucho, lo único que le reconfortaba era que solo faltaban tres semanas para que él y su grupo se graduaran, ya no lo vería más…

-Ni Itachi ni nadie más merece una sola lagrima tuya- prosiguió Sasori, retirando con la yema de su dedo índice la húmeda gota, apenas perceptible bajo los mechones dorados. Naruto parpadeó confundido y apenado, había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas y ni siquiera se había percatado de ello. –Si él no sabe apreciarte no hay razón para que te sientas mal…

-No soy especial- lo interrumpió Naruto antes de que Sasori pudiera agregar algo más. –Solo me equivoque, eso es todo- lentamente el tono de su voz fue bajando hasta volverse un quedo murmullo. –Era obvio que Itachi no se fijaría en…

-Mírame- pidió Sasori, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Naruto, este hizo un molesto mohín por el suave toque, no quería que lo tocaran

Y sin embargo, no pudo negarse a la petición, sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules se cruzaron con los castaños. Nuevamente esa sensación de angustia se hizo presente en su semblante, trató de ocultarlo fallidamente pero era casi imposible al tener que mirar de frente a Sasori

-Tienes muchas cualidades Naruto, así que no te atrevas a afirmar que no eres especial, lo eres y quiero que lo digas

Las felinas facciones volvieron a tensarse al escuchar lo último, no quería y no iba a hacerlo. Así que simplemente decidió negar con la cabeza

-No lo soy, tan solo…- pero no pudo desviar la mirada. Quería llorar, gritar, golpear algo para deshacerse de todo lo que sentía, de esos sentimientos que nunca fueron correspondidos, ni lo serian nunca. Un error entre muchos, nada más

-Dilo o no me iré

Naruto frunció levemente los labios

Si tan solo Sasori no fuera tan insistente, no entendía a que pretendía llegar haciéndole decir una mentira como esa. Él no era especial, Naruto Uzumaki solo era una persona entre tantas, más incomprendida quizá, con el corazón roto y expectativas inexistentes

Así que…

-Soy especial- cedió, hablando bajito, muy bajito, lo suficiente para apenas escucharse así mismo

Insatisfecho, Sasori, movió la cabeza en desaprobación

-No escuche nada- acercó su mano hacia su oído. Naruto infló los mofletes, más que fastidiado con todo lo que estaba pasando

-Dije que era especial- dijo en tono más alto, pero Sasori volvió a negar

-"Era" es tiempo pasado, estamos hablando del presente- sonrió con cierta arrogancia que hizo a Naruto abrir un poco más los labios

-Soy especial- repitió con más seguridad. –Soy especial, ¿estás feliz?- preguntó situando la mirada en las orbes castañas. Sasori amplió aun más la sonrisa

-Lo eres- acercó más a Naruto hacia su cuerpo para susurrar en su oído. –Que nadie te haga creer lo contrario

Naruto se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento en su cuello. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños sin razón aparente, solo era el dolor en su interior clamando por salir, forzándole a que se doblegara y llorara. Y lo habría hecho de estar solo

-Gracias- se limitó a corresponder el abrazo del pelirrojo. Se sentía bien recibir un abrazo, así como se sentía increíblemente bien saber que le preocupabas a alguien. Y a pesar de todo, sabía que Sasori tenía razón, no podía seguirse lamentando por lo ocurrido con Itachi, fuera o no fuera especial, no había razón para que Itachi lo hiciera a un lado, tal vez si le hubiera dicho antes que no estaba interesado. Pero era Itachi quien lo buscaba, siempre era él quien le pedía una oportunidad, y él como buen estúpido que era…se la daba

No más, no volvería a lastimarlo porque a partir de ese momento renunciaba a él y a su relación. Y en caso de que Itachi y él volvieran a verse, serian extraños. Solo dos simples extraños porque su relación ya no existía. Y Naruto se encargaría de enterrar esos sentimientos a toda costa, podía hacerlo, solo necesitaba tiempo

Su rostro ardió al percatarse de que seguía aferrado al cuerpo de Sasori, sus brazos seguían rodeando el cuello del pelirrojo, reteniéndolo para que no se apartara. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así?

-Perdón- intentó apartarse pero Sasori se lo impidió al entrelazar los dedos con los suyos. Naruto se debatió mentalmente entre alejarse o permanecer así. Le gustaba la calidez del cuerpo de Sasori, le gustaba la compañía de Sasori. Además, no tenía nada de malo abrazarse, ¿o sí?

Pero su mente dejo de reprenderle por su indecisión. Decidió quedarse ahí mismo, disfrutar de la compañía que le brindaba Sasori

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en sus labios. A Naruto le agradaba estar de esa manera, e incluso había creído que no volvería a abrazar a nadie más en mucho tiempo

-No sé si mi padrino me dejara ir- pronunció de repente al recordar ese importante detalle. Ahora Jiraiya ya estaría por las tardes en su casa, era necesario pedirle permiso. Sasori se apartó un poco para verlo a los ojos, su expresión no se alteró a pesar del inconveniente que representaba aquello

-Yo hablaré con él- aseguró, volviendo a acortar la cercanía entre ambos. Naruto asintió conforme, ya solo dependía de lo que dijera Jiraiya

* * *

Sasori sonrió al ver entrar a Naruto a su casa. Inhaló y exhaló profundo. No había sentido una pizca de nervios sino hasta estar ahí, de pie frente a la fachada de la casa del rubio. No tenía ni condenada idea de por dónde empezar. Se suponía que solo debía pedirle permiso al padrino de Naruto pero la idea no sonaba tan bien al ser "él" quien debía hablar con el adulto

Con calma, se quitó el audífono de su oído. La confusión se hizo presente cuando vio a Naruto salir solo

-Dice que pases- sonrió el rubio, indicando el interior de la casa. Sasori asintió, mostrándose confiado aunque por dentro se sintiera algo inseguro, y no porque tuviera que hablar con el único familiar de Naruto para pedirle permiso, sino porque realmente no había pensado en lo que diría

Bien, era simple. Solo tenía que recordar lo básico para ganarse la confianza del mayor. Estrechar con firmeza su mano, nada de aflojar el agarre, aquello era una clara muestra de inseguridad. Evitar apartar la mirada, eso era fácil, rara vez no se centraba en el rostro o los ojos de una persona, con Naruto le era imposible apartarla, o siquiera desviarla. El rubio tenía unos preciosos ojos azules, brillantes y hermosos…

Oh no, se estaba desviando del tema de nuevo. ¿Por qué se complicaba tanto la existencia?

Suspiró intranquilo al tiempo que entraba a la casa. Naruto lo observó en silencio, apenas Sasori se perdió de vista, se encaminó a la entrada para poder escuchar la conversación. Jiraiya tendía a ser algo duro con las visitas, especialmente si se trataba de conocidos suyos, al menos ya no habría tanta tensión, no después de haberle presentado a…

No, esa persona ya no existía para él. Tenía que apartar su imagen y los recuerdos tan nítidos que la acompañaban. ¿Para qué seguirse atormentando?

Las cosas no funcionaron y ya. Aunque la herida seguía ahí, de alguna manera se rehusaba a desaparecer. Ojala lo que hizo Itachi haya valido la pena…

Sasori estrechó con firmeza la mano de Jiraiya en tanto este se la extendiera. Le resultó incomodo saberse observado con tanto detenimiento pero no objetó nada al respecto. Solo debía proceder con calma, evitar alterar al adulto e ir directo al grano, nada de irse por las ramas

¡Solo era una salida, por el amor de dios! No estaba pidiendo la mano de Naruto ni nada por el estilo, aunque la idea tampoco le desagradaba

-Sasori- sonrió, alborotándose un poco el cabello. Menuda manía la de hacer eso cuando estaba nervioso

-El amigo de Naruto- masculló Jiraiya, inspeccionando detalladamente al intruso. Sasori asintió en ademan. –Tengo entendido que le regalaste a Naruto un pase para…

-Magia- completó Sasori, hurgando en sus bolsillos. –Un espectáculo de magia- prosiguió, extendiéndole el boleto al peliblanco, este lo tomó con cuidado

-¿En lunes?- la mirada de Jiraiya se endureció unos instantes al confirmar la autenticidad del boleto. No le gustaba en lo absoluto que Naruto saliera entre semana y menos antes de tener listos los deberes de la escuela

Sasori dejo escapar un suspiro mal contenido

-Vamos abuelo- el aludido frunció el entrecejo al escuchar la confianzuda referencia hacia él. Sasori fingió ponerse un cierre en los labios al reparar en su error

-Naruto ha estado extraño estos últimos días- admitió el adulto, cambiando completamente de tema. Sasori deseó golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa en ese momento. Se había repetido una y mil veces que sería directo y ahora el mayor cambiaba de tema sin más

-¿Extraño?- Sasori volvió a guardar el boleto al tenerlo en sus manos. Solo le restaba seguir la conversación del adulto, la cual esperaba no fuera tan larga o de lo contrario se perderían la mitad del espectáculo. Pain y Hidan ya debían estar allá, eso era lo único que lo tranquilizaba, sus asientos estaban reservados

-Ha estado casi todo el tiempo en su recamara- explicó Jiraiya con mayor seriedad. Entonces Sasori comprendió a que se refería con ello. Estaba triste, Naruto se sentía triste desde el sábado, y… ¿Cómo decirle que era Itachi el responsable?

Eso no le concernía, pero por otro lado, no quería que el anciano creyera que se debía a él

-Debe estar estresado- continuó Jiraiya, suavizando lentamente la mirada para sorpresa de Sasori. –Estudia de día, trabaja de noche y ni siquiera ha cumplido los dieciséis

-Naruto es un chico responsable- comentó Sasori, trayendo consigo la imagen del sonriente rubio que pasaba los recesos con el patán de su compañero. –Es por eso que lo a…- la vocal pareció zigzaguear en su garganta. Jiraiya lo observó atentamente. –Aprecio- suspiró incomodo

Cerca, muy cerca, demasiado…

-Dejare que vaya- accedió Jiraiya al cabo de unos segundos, mismos que le parecieron eternos a Sasori. –Le hace falta salir con sus amigos- su semblante se tornó dubitativo al recordar algo importante, más bien alguien

Sasori se puso súbitamente de pie al reparar en la hora que indicaba la pantalla de su celular. Ya era tarde, debía finalizar con la conversación antes de que se hiciera aun mas tarde

-No se preocupe por eso, yo me hare cargo de…

-A propósito- Jiraiya lo siguió de cerca hasta la salida. -¿Qué pasó con…?- pero la pregunta se atascó en su garganta al ver a Naruto afuera. Le había prometido no meterse en sus asuntos, y por más curiosidad que sintiera, se obligó a callar. –Diviértanse- los despidió con un simple movimiento de mano. Naruto sonrió al máximo mientras que Sasori se limitó a devolver el gesto. El anciano era agradable a pesar de todo

* * *

Itachi tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa al tiempo que sujetaba el celular cerca de su oído, esperando impaciente porque la llamada se enlazara, nada…

Esa era la quinta vez que trataba de llamar a Naruto y su llamada era desviada al buzón de voz. Cinco intentos, cinco mensajes. Ya era lunes y seguía indeciso respecto a ir directamente a la casa de Naruto. Parecía que todo estaba en su contra. Incluyendo el maldito resfriado que le había impedido presentarse al instituto. Ahora Naruto creería que lo estaba evitando, eso era lo único que le faltaba

¿Cómo aclararía las cosas así?

Y las dudas seguían surgiendo una tras otra sin que fuera capaz de resolver una sola. ¿Debía decirle la verdad?, ¿toda la verdad?

No lo creía necesario, eso solo afectaría más a Naruto. Konan se marchaba el miércoles y él seguía incapaz de tomar una decisión

-Solo dos días- se repitió al cortar la llamada. Naruto no respondía sus llamadas ni lo haría hasta que se dignara a darle la cara. La cuestión se centraba en firmar aquel contrato o simplemente abandonar el esfuerzo de sus padres. Los cuatro años con la empresa a la deriva. Quizás si no le hubieran cargado toda la responsabilidad a él, eso no estaría pasándole

Decidió apropiado tomar la chaqueta del perchero antes de salir hacia un lugar en específico, la casa de Naruto. No quedaba más alternativa que hablar con él, necesitaba verlo, solo dos días y ya le estaba afectando su ausencia. Quería verlo, besarlo, tocarlo

Y estando en su casa, tomando medicamentos cada cierta hora no lo conseguiría. Aunado al hecho de que muy probablemente Naruto seguiría enojado con él, solo debía maquillar algunas cosas, eso era todo. Naruto sabía lo de Konan pero ese punto era totalmente irrelevante. Habían sido novios hace tres años, uno después de la muerte de sus padres. No obstante, no era la primera vez que habían intentado formalizar la relación

Lo habían intentado desde antes que sus padres murieran y le dejaran a cargo una responsabilidad inmensa como lo era la empresa y con ello el prestigio del apellido Uchiha

Sus nudillos golpearon con reprimidas ansias la puerta frente a él. Itachi contó veinte segundos antes de que abrieran

-¿Puedo hablar con Naruto?- inquirió con cierta aspereza. Jiraiya lo observó detenidamente, sus dudas comenzaban a aclararse de la nada

-No está, salió con un amigo- largó un sonoro bostezo. Itachi entornó la mirada

-¿Deidara?- el nombre salió de su boca casi de manera automática. Por supuesto, Naruto no tenia más amigos, solo estaba aquel sujeto arrogante y engreído

-No recuerdo su nombre- se sinceró Jiraiya, cerrando lentamente la puerta. –Llevaba el cabello rojo… ¡Sasori!- apremió su buena memoria con un chasquido de dedos. Itachi frunció el entrecejo


	15. Valores

Las pupilas azules seguían cada movimiento del hombre en el escenario, ansioso, expectante, y con la misma emoción ascendiendo como espuma por su sistema a pesar de ser el cuarto acto que se estaba llevando a cabo. Hasta el momento el truco de magia más cautivante y al mismo tiempo perturbador había sido el escape del mago dentro de la cabina de cristal llena de agua. Naruto aun no se reponía de la impresión al ver como el hombre luchaba contra las esposas que lo mantenían atado a una caja metálica al fondo de la cabina cristalina

Había sufrido horrores después del primer minuto en el que el mago no se mostraba tan confiado y sus movimientos resultaban hasta torpes, sus muñecas estaban completamente inmovilizadas y sus piernas atadas pero en un suave y rápido parpadeo, el hombre de traje negro y capa del mismo color ya estaba junto a la caja, saludando a los presentes con su mano libre mientras su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa confiada. Naruto había tenido que repasar diez veces la escena que se había suscitado frente a sus ojos, la cortina roja ni siquiera había tocado el fondo de la cabina y el mago ya se las había ingeniado para liberarse y aparecer junto a ella

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar al cabo de unos segundos, Naruto se unió a los múltiples aplausos cuando se hubo recuperado de la impresión, decir que estaba fascinado era efímero, en ese momento no estaba al tanto de nada más que del espectáculo. Había mucha gente a su alrededor, la mayoría de pie, clamando una y otra vez el nombre del mago. No fue sino hasta que comenzaron a retirar la utilería que Naruto se decidió a sentarse de nuevo, más que preparado para presenciar los siguientes trucos de magia. Era increíble, asombroso, espectacular lo que aquel hombre hacia, verdaderamente era un "as" en su trabajo y una vez más el fugaz pensamiento de pedirle un autógrafo apenas terminara el espectáculo se hacía presente

-¿Te gustó?- la voz de Sasori lo forzó a desviar la mirada del escenario, aun no acomodaban la utilería del siguiente acto pero Naruto ya estaba ansioso por contemplar más

-Es increíble- sonrió, sintiendo las palmas de sus manos arder por tanto aplauso. No llevaban más de una hora ahí pero Naruto ya había experimentado mas emociones juntas que subirse a una montaña rusa, temor, ansiedad, confusión, alegría. Sin duda deseaba regresar a ese lugar, tenía que ahorrar dinero para llevar a su padrino también, seguramente a Jiraiya le encantaría presenciar todos esos trucos, también invitaría a Sasori por supuesto, había sido gracias a él que ahora sabia de esas presentaciones, el edificio se veía enorme desde afuera pero por dentro lo era aun mas. Y es que no solamente se trataba de espectáculos de magia, había teatro en la sala del fondo y danza aérea a un costado

-Sabía que iba a gustarte- admitió Sasori, esbozando una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias- Naruto no se contuvo de abrazarlo ahí mismo. Toda esa adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo con cada truco le ayudaba a disipar la tristeza y el enojo que se había acumulado en su interior. No necesitaba gritar, llorar ni mucho menos golpear algo, solo necesitaba reír, tan simple como eso para que su sonrisa resplandeciera de nuevo. Ahora estaba en deuda con Sasori y lo sabía, tenía que devolverle el gesto y lo haría

-¡Ya bésalo!- la voz de Hidan resonó de entre la multitud, Naruto la reconoció enseguida, sus brazos soltaron de inmediato a Sasori, sentía su rostro caliente y la vergüenza se intensificó al percatarse de que era el único que estaba de pie, ya todos se habían sentado para presenciar el siguiente acto

Sumamente avergonzado, Naruto se sentó en su lugar, hundiéndose en su asiento poco después al repasar lo dicho por Hidan, ese estúpido

-¿Estás bien?, ¿tienes fiebre?

Ni bien su mirada se cruzó con la de Sasori, su rostro ardió aun más

Naruto exhaló aliviado cuando las luces volvieron a apagarse, dejando únicamente la iluminación del escenario. El mago caminaba tranquilamente frente a una especie de cajón, Naruto dio un respingo cuando vio a la liebre que el hombre recién sacaba de su capa

-Pobre conejito- suspiró nervioso

-¡Hey tu, siéntate!

Sasori tardó en reaccionar cuando la silueta de Itachi pasó frente a él. Rápidamente se levantó, no conocía las intenciones de Itachi pero seguramente no eran buenas, últimamente se daba cuenta que conocía a Itachi tanto como a su difunta abuela Chiyo…es decir, nada, su abuela había muerto antes de que él naciera

-¡Suéltame!- la queja sin duda había sido de Naruto, eso a Sasori no le gustó para nada

El acto seguía ejecutándose en el escenario, así como el fuerte disgusto del público a sus espaldas al tener a tres sujetos obstruyéndoles la vista. Sasori se dirigió de inmediato a la salida, la irritación fue en aumento al presenciar como Naruto forcejeaba con Itachi para soltarse mientras caminaba forzosamente tras de él. ¿Hasta donde pensaba llegar aquel patán que tenia por compañero?

Estaba consciente de que no le concernía ese asunto pero Itachi no tenía derecho de portarse como un bruto con Naruto. Si tanto deseaba hablar con él podía haberlo esperado afuera y una vez que terminara el espectáculo pedirle que hablaran, y en cambio ahí estaba él, jaloneando a Naruto del brazo, caminando rápido y sin devolverse ni una vez a pesar de las maldiciones que profería Naruto a cada paso

-Itachi…- trató Naruto una vez más, forcejeando para poder zafarse del firme agarre del mayor, su muñeca comenzaba a dolerle pero Itachi no lo escuchaba, seguía andando hacia la salida del edificio, esquivando a cuanto público y personal tuviera en frente

"Me lastimas…me haces daño"

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!- lo encaró al estar libre. Itachi lo miró con enfado

-¿Qué haces aquí con él?- su voz sonó irritada, molesta. Naruto sonrió con ironía, sin saber exactamente cómo interpretar el comportamiento de Itachi, era imposible, simplemente era imposible y estúpido que estuviera celoso cuando él…

-Estás loco- soltó con simpleza, dándose la vuelta para volver adentro, sin embargo su brazo fue sujetado de nueva cuenta, con más fuerza esta vez

-Necesito hablar contigo- Naruto apretó con fuerza la quijada al escuchar a Itachi, ¿Cuántas?... ¿cuántas veces más tenían que hablar para después regresar a lo mismo?

-No quiero- se negó, bajando la mirada. ¿Dónde estaba aquella euforia que sentía antes?, Itachi era excelente alterando su estado de animo

-Konan no es mi novia- empezó diciendo, ignorando completamente las palabras de Naruto. Aun no estaba seguro de tener esa conversación, al menos no afuera, quizás en un lugar más privado podría ordenar mejor sus pensamientos

Los puños de Naruto se cerraron con fuerza, no quería escucharlo, realmente no quería que lo lastimara de nuevo, ¿Por qué le mentía?

-Lo fue- agregó Itachi sin permitir que su expresión denotara la desesperación que sentía. –Es mi amiga, ella…

-Mentiroso- acusó Naruto, moviendo su mano con insistencia. –Dijiste que nunca habías tenido novia- sus ojos se cristalizaron. –Solo eran citas- su voz se distorsionó a causa del molesto nudo en su garganta. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, su mente repasaba una y otra vez esas palabras acompañadas de una sonrisa que parecía autentica…no lo era, la tenue sonrisa de Itachi había sido tan falsa como sus conversaciones

Itachi tragó pesado, sentía como sus facciones se tensaban. Ya no recordaba lo que había dicho antes pero las mentiras solo se centraban en Konan, y era…necesario

-Me equivoqué- aceptó, tomando la otra mano de Naruto para evitar que se apartara, como si eso fuera posible. –Mentí respecto a Konan pero solo ella fue mi novia, nadie más

Naruto se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos, solo quería irse, sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo terminaría por creerle de nuevo, su corazón se lo exigía pero…ya no quería hacerle caso

-No me interesan tus explicaciones- musitó, rindiéndose ante el forcejeo. –No me interesas tu- Itachi entornó la mirada. –Ya no…- guardó silencio al meditar sus propias palabras, dolía decirlas, casi tanto como lo mal que se había sentido al descubrir el engaño. Y sin embargo, tenía que decirlo. –Ya no…- pero el suave temblor en sus labios le impedía articular palabra

-Hablemos en mi casa- insistió Itachi, negándose a soltarlo. Naruto cerró con fuerza los ojos, obligándose a completar la frase

-Ya no somos nada- sintió como el ardor en sus ojos se intensificaba, aun tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo haría ahí, no frente a Itachi

-Naruto…- el aludido permaneció inmóvil, sin saber que mas hacer. Ya lo había dicho, ¿Por qué no lo dejaba?

-Fue tu culpa- titubeó incomodo al sentir el húmedo camino de las lagrimas en sus mejillas. -¡Tu lo estropeaste!- alzó la voz, ya no importándole si alguien más los veía

-¿Y me dirás que tu amigo también tuvo que ver en esto?- Itachi se puso a la defensiva, detestaba ver a Naruto llorando pero no podía quedarse callado, en el fondo sabía que había actuado de manera equivoca pero si Naruto no le daba la oportunidad de explicar la situación, no le quedaba más alternativa que alterarlo para que lo escuchara. -¿Deidara te forzó a que vinieras aquí en compañía de Sasori?

-¿Por qué alguien habría de forzarlo cuando fue él quien aceptó acompañarme?

Los ojos de Naruto se situaron en el pelirrojo que los observaba a la distancia, agitado. Eso no estaba bien, la discusión se estaba saliendo de control otra vez e Itachi solo lo había soltado para dirigirse hacia Sasori

-¿Qué pretendes?- su mirada se endureció nuevamente. Naruto se interpuso entre ambos, forzándose a enfrentar los intimidantes ojos escarlata, porque en ese momento así los veía. Aquella mirada apasionada que le dirigía a él ya no existía

-¿Qué es lo que tú pretendes?- atacó Sasori, limitándose a guardar la distancia. –No me importa si sales con cinco o diez chicas al mismo tiempo- Itachi dio un paso más pero Naruto le impidió seguir avanzando. –Juega con ellas, úsalas, haz lo que te venga en gana

Naruto retrocedió al reparar en la mano de Itachi, un fino hilo de sangre comenzaba a descender por sus nudillos

-Pero con Naruto no

-Basta- el rubio se volvió a Sasori antes de continuar. –Perdón

El semblante de Itachi se alteró al escuchar lo último, ¿perdón?, ¿le estaba pidiendo perdón a Sasori?

-Te arruiné la salida- continuó, ignorando esta vez al Uchiha. –Fue muy divertido, gracias- bajó la mirada, permitiendo que los mechones dorados cubrieran sus ojos antes de alejarse. Si era necesario evitar a Itachi lo haría, aun si con ello contradecía a sus sentimientos

"No mas mentiras"

E Itachi permaneció en su sitio, observando como Naruto se perdía entre los demás transeúntes. Escapaba, Naruto huía sin más de él

-Tu hermano golpeó a Naruto- pero Itachi no escuchó nada mas, no le importaba saber nada acerca de Sasori, del traidor de su compañero. Tenía que hablar con Naruto, nada más, aun podía arreglar las cosas, solo…

Solo debía tranquilizarse antes

* * *

-¿Por la mitad?- preguntaba Jiraiya, fingiendo asombro ante lo que Naruto le relataba

-Sí, con una sierra- Naruto caminaba de un lado al otro del comedor. Y a pesar de lo alegre que se mostraba por aquella salida, Jiraiya pudo notar la inquietud en el rubio, fue ese motivo el que le obligó a callar y no aclarar sus dudas sobre el altivo joven que se había presentado horas antes, inclusive atreviéndose a pedirle dos favores

-Fue grandioso- repitió Naruto, optó por sentarse cuando los pies comenzaron a dolerle. Aun no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, se rehusaba a creer que aquel bastardo que prácticamente lo había arrastrado a la salida del edificio fuera Itachi, y las mentiras…

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Eh?- alzó la mirada cuando Jiraiya se acercó a él

-Tu rostro no concuerda con lo que me estás diciendo- suspiró el anciano, acariciando los rebeldes cabellos dorados. Naruto se llevo ambas manos al rostro, no estaba llorando pero Jiraiya lo conocía muy bien, no importaba cuanto se esforzara en disimular, nunca conseguía engañarlo

-Estoy bien- alegó, forzando una sonrisa. Jiraiya negó en ademan

-Itachi vino a buscarte- ni bien terminó de hablar, las facciones de Naruto volvieron a tensarse

-¿Le dijiste a donde…?

-No

Naruto alzó la mirada. ¿Cómo sabia Itachi en donde estarían?

La respuesta era sencilla… Pain o Hidan

-Ya no somos novios- se vio obligado a aclarar antes de que Jiraiya decidiera indagar mas, de ser así tendría que contarle todo y no quería recordar, tampoco quería que Jiraiya se alterara si sabía lo que Itachi había hecho en el edificio

Recordando, se acarició las muñecas. Jiraiya lo observó, cada vez mas confundido

-Me alegra- sonrió el anciano para sorpresa de Naruto. –No me agradaba- agregó al reparar en el semblante del rubio

-Tomaré un baño- Naruto estiró los brazos, fingiendo indiferencia. Antes de que pudiera encaminarse hacia su recamara, Jiraiya lo detuvo

-Llamó el padre de Hinata- comentó con un deje de nostalgia en la mirada. Naruto lo escuchó atento. –Escucha Naruto ya no es necesario que tu…

-¿Qué dijo?- pero Naruto no permitió que cambiara el tema o sacara otros a relucir, estaba demasiado frustrado, no quería mas sorpresas, no ese día

-Te despidió- Naruto permaneció estático, no había pedido permiso para ausentarse ese día pero no creía que fuera tan importante. No, si lo meditaba mejor había faltado demasiado, Itachi ya lo había cubierto una vez cuando se enfermó

-Buscaré otro- apenas un quedo murmullo escapó de sus labios al dirigirse a su recamara

* * *

Los ojos azules se mantenían fijos en el collar que sostenía entre sus dedos. El silencio de su recamara le pareció reconfortante esta vez, tenia sueño, sus parpados pesaban pero su mente no dejaba de divagar

Despedido, lo habían despedido justo cuando más necesitaba el dinero para pagar aquel estúpido préstamo que jamás debió pedir. Y pensar que ya se había acostumbrado a los deliciosos helados gratis en los descansos de su turno

Con un sonoro suspiro, dejó caer su mano hacia el costado de la cama. Lentamente deshizo el agarre del accesorio ridículamente cursi que había adquirido con el dinero del préstamo, ya no debía significar nada para él, entonces ¿para qué tenerlo?

Apenas un sonido hueco se produjo cuando el collar cayó dentro del bote de basura. Solo se lastimaba mas al creer que Itachi podría llegar a fijarse en él, ya estaba harto, cansado, y las cosas no iban a cambiar con solo desearlo. Itachi solo quería tener sexo y ya, un relevo de aquella chica, y encima Itachi osaba decírselo a la cara

Mintió, tal como el sospechaba, pero era tan idiota que prefirió hacerse el desentendido. Itachi pertenecía a otra clase, (literalmente), era dos años mayor y asimismo de clase social alta. Tenía dinero, gozaba de comodidades, simplemente no lo necesitaba, y ahora él tampoco

Porque era patético, demasiado patético aferrarse a una relación claramente imposible, además Itachi no era el único chico, quizás el más guapo, inteligente, orgulloso, misterioso…maldito, pretencioso, engreído

Pero sin importar nada mas, renunciaba a él…

Sus ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando, sumiéndolo en una tranquilidad absoluta. El día de mañana sería diferente, definitivamente lo seria

* * *

Los alumnos movían sus sillas de un lado al otro en cuanto la actividad fue enunciada por el profesor. Solo Naruto Uzumaki permanecía inmóvil en su asiento, mirando a su alrededor cómo la mayoría ya había formado equipo. Kiba, Ino y Chouji, Temari, Shino y Tenten. La mayoría ya estaban sentados en círculo, grupos de tres…

Se rascó la nuca, nervioso, intranquilo

Cuando el movimiento cesó, dando lugar únicamente a los murmullos de los equipos que ya estaban formados, Naruto se puso de pie, buscando con la mirada algún grupo que estuviera incompleto

Pasó entre los demás estudiantes, frunciendo los labios al no encontrar ninguno disponible

-¡Por aquí, Naruto!- la voz de Lee resaltó del extremo opuesto de la puerta. Naruto se encaminó hacia allá. Lee era un tanto extraño la mayor parte del tiempo pero era inteligente, al menos mas que él, además no tenia alternativa, si se quedaba solo y hacia el trabajo por su cuenta era por demás seguro que reprobaría

Y Naruto se arrepintió en el momento justo que las sillas frente a Lee dejaron de estorbarle. En seco, frenó sus pasos, debatiéndose entre acercarse o simplemente quedarse ahí como idiota

Ni hablar, no haría equipo con Lee, mejor quedarse solo, ahora que lo pensaba mejor no era tan malo repetir el año, no tenía mucha prisa por graduarse. Como bien le decía Jiraiya, aun era joven, habría más prospectos por conocer, más matemáticas aburridas que reprobar, aun podía encontrar a algún amigo cerebrito que le ayudara con los trabajos, quizá hasta pasaría con honores

-Naruto siéntate…- pero su idea de alejarse se vio interrumpida por la orden del profesor. Iruka era un excelente maestro pero a veces a Naruto le molestaba su presencia, como en ese momento

De manera forzada, se dirigió hacia la tercera silla, la única vacía junto al chico de cejas pobladas y sonrisa Colgate, Lee le agradaba un poco pero…

-Genial, lo que me faltaba- ironizó Deidara, recorriendo la silla hacia atrás. Naruto hizo un molesto mohín pero decidió ignorarlo

Lee amplió la sonrisa mientras apuntaba las indicaciones del pizarrón, enérgico, ansioso

Deidara se acomodó el flequillo detrás del oído, imitando a Lee poco después, aunque sin la menor pizca de efusividad en su semblante. Lo odiaba y Naruto lo tenía bien claro

-¿También los valores?- Lee arqueó una ceja al reparar en el último párrafo. Naruto se limitó a observar a Deidara, era irónico que antes fueran amigos y ahora no pudieran verse, aunque eso era lo único que le agradecía a Itachi, se había dado cuenta del tipo de persona con la que estaba conviviendo

-Cada equipo tomará un papel- anunció Iruka, alzando una bolsa de plástico con varios papelillos doblados. –Un valor está asignado en cada trozo, deberán investigar y explicar brevemente sobre el…- dejo de hablar cuando Lee alzo el brazo. -¿Sí?

-¿Será tarea?- preguntó confundido. Iruka señaló el reloj sobre la pizarra.

–La clase casi termina, no habrá tiempo para las presentaciones de cada equipo, así que si Lee, me temo que esta actividad quedara pendiente

–Pero si es por equipos, ¿Por qué debemos investigar individualmente sobre nuestro tema?

Iruka sonrió al saberse descubierto

-En la siguiente clase explicaré eso- se limitó a informar

Preocupado, Naruto se masajeó las sienes. Investigar por su cuenta no podía ser bueno, seguro obtendría una mala nota, a menos que sus compañeros compensaran el trabajo, de ser así no tenía que preocuparse tanto

-Naruto, toma uno- el aludido miró confundido al adulto. Iruka parecía tenerle cierto cariño, siempre lo elegía primero, contrario a Kakashi…

Sus dedos se movieron ansiosos dentro de la bolsa, Naruto agarró un puño y lentamente fue soltándolos. En los exámenes encerraba las respuestas al azar, esta vez seria parecido, se quedaría con el ultimo papel en su mano

Despacio y con la mirada fija en el papel, Naruto fue desdoblándolo. Iruka se dirigió hacia Deidara para que tomara el suyo

No, no, no. Naruto arrugó el trozo de papel al leerlo

Ansioso, alzó su mano para llamar la atención de Iruka

-¿Si, Naruto?

-¿Lo puedo cambiar?- preguntó en voz baja. Naruto entrecerró los ojos al escuchar las risas a sus espaldas, esta vez no era broma…

-No Naruto, no puedes- comentó Iruka antes de pasar a otro equipo. Naruto tamborileó los dedos sobre la banca, Lee y Deidara lo miraban atentos, uno curioso y el otro con cierto deje de desprecio que Naruto había ignorado desde que sus miradas se cruzaron

Respeto, empatía, solidaridad, equidad, paz, justicia, lealtad, compañerismo, humildad…

30 valores, 30 benditos valores y le tenía que tocar ese. Naruto devolvió la vista al papel antes de decidirse a guardarlo

"amor"

* * *

Sentado frente a la cafetería, Naruto observaba lo que se suponía seria su almuerzo. Ramen, delicioso Ramen instantáneo, carne de cerdo, su favorito. Y lo estaría disfrutando, saboreando en su paladar con cada cucharada

Claro que lo haría, de no ser porque… estaba crudo

Tenía que dejar de gastar innecesariamente pero cuando sus tripas rugieron, Naruto se preguntó si la comida de verdad era innecesaria

Jiraiya le había dejado algo de efectivo sobre la mesa, junto a una nota adjunta que lo había hecho sonreír. Ya no había citas y tampoco tenía empleo pero Jiraiya le había pedido que regresara a casa temprano para ir con uno de sus amigos a pasar el rato. Tal vez sería algo aburrido escuchar a dos ancianos charlando de su infancia y de cómo hicieron hazañas que ni ellos mismos se creían, pero de todas formas seria entretenido, así tendría algo que hacer y no estaría pensando todo el tiempo en ese maldito, aunque se había prometido algo la noche anterior… y se encargaría de cumplirlo

En un par de días tendría que dar el primer abono del préstamo, no tendría tiempo para reunir el primer pago pero con el dinero que le daba Jiraiya (y el cual creía que estaba destinado a su almuerzo) lo tendría listo para entonces. Mientras tanto se mataría de hambre

Nuevamente sus tripas emitieron aquel extraño sonido. Naruto se reprochó a sí mismo por no haber llevado alguna fruta consigo. La poca agua que había cargado en su mochila ya debía estar fría, no había encontrado ningún termo en la cocina

No le quedaba más que comerse ese plástico que se hacía pasar por Ramen instantáneo. Ni siquiera tenía con que comerlo, estaba duro y seguro el sabor era horrible

-Naruto- el susodicho ocultó el tazón bajo la silla al escuchar a Itachi. Estaba tan preocupado con su "delicioso" platillo que ni siquiera lo vio llegar

-Esta…- pero sus labios se curvearon hacia abajo cuando Itachi se sentó. –Ocupado

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa- Naruto se extrañó de las palabras de Itachi, su expresión se notaba más relajada pero sus ojeras eran aun más prominentes. Oh cierto, debía pasarse las noches despierto, el sexo hetero debía ser mucho más placentero que el homosexual

Estaba a punto de levantarse para irse a las canchas traseras, donde su fiel amigo "el columpio" lo esperaba, sin embargo, sus pensamientos cambiaron al contemplar la bolsa de Itachi y de la cual provenía un delicioso aroma que no le era desconocido

-Por lo menos déjame explicarte- pidió Itachi, tomándolo de las manos al reparar en la intención de Naruto, este se mordió los labios. No quería escucharlo, ya estaba harto de él y de sus ridículas mentiras de su "amiga" Konan, pero…su estomago

Suspiró derrotado, asintiendo despacio con la cabeza. Lo escucharía solo por una razón

-El padre de Konan y el mío eran amigos desde pequeños- Itachi soltó las manos de Naruto para abrir la bolsa. Al parecer si tendría una oportunidad para justificarse, o hacer el intento. –Por consiguiente, Konan y yo nos volvimos amigos- extendió el bento para que Naruto lo tomara. –Los padres de Konan dirigen una de las empresas afiliadas a las de mi padre, de ahí surgió el pensamiento de mis progenitores para que nos casáramos- su semblante se tornó reflexivo al ver a Naruto comiendo rápidamente el arroz con camarones, ni siquiera parecía prestarle atención. Se forzó a continuar. –Fue el padre de Konan quien propuso el matrimonio pero la relación no resultó- trató de resumir. –Te comente antes que estar con una persona similar a ti puede llegar a ser tan monótono como hablar con un espejo- hizo una pausa. Naruto se iba atragantar si comía tan rápido. –Lo mismo nos sucedió a nosotros, no había interés mutuo, así que…

-Gracias por la comida- agradeció Naruto, poniéndose de pie para hacer una leve reverencia, como si le estuviera hablando a un completo desconocido. Itachi permaneció estático al verlo alejarse entre los estudiantes. ¿Lo había ignorado por completo?... que pregunta tan mas estúpida…

* * *

Naruto exhaló profundamente al llegar a la biblioteca. Ahora sí que era patético, vendiendo su tiempo por una comida con Itachi, pero no se volvería a repetir. Aunque debía admitir que los camarones estaban muy ricos

Afortunadamente, la biblioteca estaba casi vacía. Lo comprobó al recorrer las mesas con la mirada, apenas unos diez estudiantes se mantenían ocupados leyendo libros o buscando información, justamente lo que él iba a hacer. No pospondría la tarea para más tarde o de lo contrario no la haría

Quería pasar la tarde con su padrino y para ello era necesario aplicarse un poco con las materias, al menos con la de Iruka

Silencioso, se encaminó hacia los libreros del fondo, solo tenía que encontrar un libro sobre valores, copiar el significado y listo. Si tan solo supiera cual libro buscar entre en los cientos que habían. Naruto se desmotivó al repasar con la mirada las pilas de libros, unos muy gruesos otros no tanto. Decidió darse la vuelta para preguntarle a la bibliotecaria, esa anciana debía odiarlo luego del incidente con Itachi pero no importaba, era su trabajo de todos modos

-Señora- la llamó cuando estuvo frente al escritorio. La recién nombrada se volvió hacia él. -¿Dónde encuentro un libro de valores?- preguntó apenado

La anciana se ajustó la montura de las gafas, Naruto recordó a su padrino al reparar en el cabello blanco de ella

-¿Eres o te haces muchachito?- Naruto se señaló el pecho, mirando hacia ambos lados. No podía estarlo ofendiendo por preguntarle algo así, ¿cierto?

La anciana movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación

-Yo…- estaba por volver a preguntar cuando el peso sobre su hombro lo obligó a callar. Naruto entrecerró los ojos con reprimida molestia, él de nuevo. –Itachi ya te dije que…- pero guardó silencio al percatarse de su error. –Sasori- sonrió ampliamente

-¿Qué libro buscabas?- los ojos castaños lo miraron de una manera que Naruto no supo interpretar

-Valores- respondió en voz baja, por si la mujer se enojaba. Sasori rió en igual tono, confundiendo una vez más a Naruto, ¿Qué era tan gracioso…los valores?

Dubitativo, siguió de cerca al pelirrojo. Naruto pestañeó al reparar en la vestimenta de este, tenia puesta la capa negra con estampado de nubes pero él había visto a Itachi minutos antes y no la llevaba puesta. Separó un poco los labios, dispuesto a preguntar cuando Sasori se detuvo a medio pasillo

-Cívica y ética- murmuró Sasori, sus dedos se pasearon por uno de los separadores en orden alfabético. –Este es el que buscas. - tomó uno de los libros con el titulo indicado, Naruto lo sujetó en sus brazos, sintiéndose imbécil al recordar la reacción de la anciana. El libro no se llamaba valores…

-Gracias

-¿Qué es lo que vas a investigar?- Naruto detuvo su andar hacia la salida al escuchar la pregunta. Si no tuviera la prueba del delito en sus brazos mentiría, tal vez podría hacerlo

-Amor…- no pudo mentir

-Gracias- una sonrisa jugó en los labios de Sasori

-Ese es el valor. –le aclaró Naruto, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. El pelirrojo se acercó más en su dirección. Naruto era demasiado inocente o verdaderamente ignoraba lo que sentía por él, aunque no había gran diferencia, sabía con antelación que Naruto seguía interesado en Itachi, él vendría siendo el último segmento del triangulo, si Itachi no fuera tan imbécil

-Ya lo sé- respondió más serio

Naruto se maldijo interiormente, por supuesto que era una broma y conociendo a Sasori no tenia porque sorprenderse, aunque seguía molestándole el hecho de tener que usar ese termino

-Yo podría ayudarte- se ofreció Sasori amablemente

-Ya me ayudaste mucho- objetó Naruto, mirando hacia la entrada. Sasori dejó escapar un suspiro mal contenido, seguro estaba pensando en Itachi

-¿Todo bien?- quiso saber, cuestionándose a su vez si Naruto había vuelto con Itachi

-Me tengo que ir- evadió la pregunta, ciertamente estaba bien, por lo menos se sentía un poco mejor que los días anteriores, aunque aun le abrumaba el dinero del préstamo. Dio dos pasos al frente, sopesando la idea de salir antes del colegio para comprar el periódico, necesitaba encontrar un trabajo rápido, de medio tiempo, fácil y que se encontrara lo más cerca de su casa… o bien podía pedir dinero en el autobús, tampoco era tan mala opción

Naruto pestañeó al ser detenido del brazo por segunda vez, se giró para ver al pelirrojo, su semblante más serio que de costumbre, tal vez seguía molesto por la salida. Se habría quedado más tiempo de no ser por Itachi

Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar cuando los labios de Sasori se impactaron sobre los suyos, cálidos, ansiosos. Naruto tembló ante el repentino contacto labial, iba a apartarlo, estaba por hacerlo pero tampoco lo consiguió al sentir la mano de Sasori sobre la de él, guiándole hacia su pecho. ¿Que pretendía?

Y entonces lo supo…fuertes, muy fuertes y rápidos, así eran los latidos de Sasori. ¿Su corazón latía así de rápido por él?

No, no podía ser eso porque…

Por Kami, Sasori besaba muy bien. Lentamente se dejo guiar por el pelirrojo, sus labios se movieron con torpeza, sentía su rostro caliente pero no le importó, hasta que…

Los libros cayeron al suelo, produciendo un ruido lo suficientemente audible para romper con aquel desesperado beso de ambos

-Tiene que ser una puta broma…

Naruto se tensó al mirar al recién llegado

-Deidara- miró alternadamente al susodicho y a Sasori, este contrajo ambas cejas. Algo le decía que estaban en problemas, al menos Naruto lo estaba


	16. Aprender a olvidar

Una satisfactoria sonrisa se formó en los labios de Deidara al tiempo que avanzaba más hacia ellos. Era tan estúpida la situación que ni siquiera sabía que decir al respecto. Naruto de verdad estaba interesado en Sasori, error, Naruto estaba "puteando" con Sasori. ¿Dónde quedaba el "me gusta Itachi"?

Naruto era tan descarado, tan idiota, tan…poca cosa

-Eres…- estaba a punto de alzar la voz cuando recordó a la anciana junto a la puerta

-No- lo interrumpió Sasori, dando un paso al frente. –Tú eres un entrometido, lo que haga Naruto no tiene porque importarte- el aludido desvió la mirada, entre confundido y apenado. ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Sasori lo había besado pero eso no era lo alarmante, sino que le correspondió casi de manera automática, como si estuviera…como si estuviera pensando en Itachi

-A mi no- vociferó Deidara, ampliando aun más la sonrisa. –Pero a Itachi seguro que si

Sasori empuñó su mano, dispuesto a golpearlo ahí mismo, sin importarle que sus acciones fueran acreedoras de un bien merecido reporte, pero Naruto extendió su brazo, impidiéndole cumplir su cometido

-Déjalo- masculló lo más serio que pudo. Sasori lo miró de soslayo. –Itachi y yo no somos novios

-Aun así sigues siendo un puto- susurró Deidara confiado. –Itachi te termina y de inmediato corres a los brazos de Sasori

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber que decir a su favor. No quería mas problemas, ya no, si cometía otro error lo expulsarían, no había mas avisos previos, no mas citatorios ni reportes, se lo había dicho el director en su última visita

Sasori se reprimió, hincando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Ese imbécil no tenia porque señalar a Naruto, ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que sucedía y a pesar de ello se atrevía a…

-¿No podrías ser un poco más decente?- nuevamente Deidara se dirigió a Naruto, si lograba sacarlo de sus casillas aunque fuera un poco, tendría algo más a su favor. –En la biblioteca, hmp- miró en derredor, tratando de concebir si realmente había ocurrido algo mas entre ellos y de ser así ¿Dónde?

-Tengo que irme- musitó Naruto antes de salir corriendo de ahí, si se quedaba más tiempo terminaría por hacer una tontería como siempre. Cada vez que intentaba alejarse de los problemas, estos se multiplicaban

Ignoró el llamado de Sasori, pidiéndole que se detuviera. Se sentía mal por no escucharlo pero también estaba confundido por el beso. Se suponía que eran amigos, Sasori era su amigo pero…el beso, los fuertes latidos

Y… ¿Qué sentía él?

La noche anterior se había prometido no regresar con Itachi, de hecho se había prometido no volver a enamorarse hasta que se sintiera seguro de sus propios sentimientos, Itachi le gustaba mucho, aun le seguía gustando

Agitado, sujetó sus rodillas con ambas manos al llegar al cancel detrás del estacionamiento. Como era de esperarse, seguía abierto. Lo estaría hasta la siguiente hora pero él ya no quería esperar, después buscaría alguna excusa para la clase de Kakashi, un resfriado quizás

Rayos, ¿aun no entendía la lección?

Por eso lo habían despedido de la heladería, y si seguía ausentándose de las clases también terminarían por expulsarlo. Ojala no fuera tan impulsivo

Ooo

Itachi aspiró antes de ponerse de pie, el timbre recién había sonado pero él aun tenía la esperanza de que Naruto regresara a la cafetería, fue por ello que decidió esperarlo ahí

Le parecía casi utópico el hecho de que faltaran solo tres semanas para graduarse, los tramites a la universidad los tenia preparados con antelación. Administración contable tal vez, cualquier carrera relacionada al manejo de empresas estaba bien para él. Eso era lo que sus padres querían que estudiara, así como también deseaban que el apellido Uchiha fuera reconocido

Solo conseguiría eso con Konan, solo con ella podría formar una familia, expandir el apellido a sus descendientes y lo más importante, incrementar el éxito de la empresa. Solo al lado de la amiga de su infancia lograría concretar los deseos inconclusos de sus padres. Y además, tenía que hacerse cargo de Sasuke, de su insulso e irresponsable hermano menor

Debía liberarse de todo pensamiento ajeno a sus metas, debía olvidar a Naruto y seguir adelante, solo eso, aunque no dejaba de pensar si las cosas habrían sido distintas, si tan solo dejaran de presionarlo. Si el padre de Konan dejara de insistir en los preparativos, si no hubiera recibido esa llamada…

Sin embargo, nada podía hacer ya, solamente le restaba tomar una decisión. Comprometerse con Konan, firmar el contrato para engrandecer el prestigio de ambas empresas, ingresar a la universidad, formar una familia, y ¿en donde entraba la felicidad ahí?

Ya tenía preestablecido un proyecto de vida en menos de tres días y ni siquiera se había detenido a analizar en qué punto se encontraba la felicidad, porque ciertamente…no la había

No amaba a Konan, tampoco soportaba lidiar con el insomnio, consecuencia de las pocas horas de sueño para verificar que los recursos financieros estuvieran en orden. Apenas cuatro horas diarias lograba conciliar el sueño, ya no le sorprendía enfermarse continuamente

Caminó sin ninguna prisa hacia su salón, aun buscaba con la mirada al inquieto chico rubio

Naruto no merecía sufrir más por su causa, solo había sido un error, lo quería, pero no podía… estar a su lado

Primero tenía que tomar una importante decisión, cumplir con todo lo que sus padres dejaron a medias, incluyendo el compromiso, o abandonarlo todo, excepto su felicidad…Naruto

-Itachi…- el llamado a sus espaldas lo obligó a detenerse. Mas la voz no le era conocida. –Quiero decirte algo importante

Itachi se dio la vuelta cuando reconoció aquella voz…Deidara

Ooo

-¿Aquí?- Naruto volvió a señalar el establecimiento frente a él. Jiraiya asintió de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un semblante de seriedad absoluta. Los ojos azules recorrieron lentamente la fachada para volver a leer el anuncio de neón sobre la cortina. Esperaba ir a la casa del amigo de su padrino pero no a un restaurante, se suponía que no debían hacer gastos innecesarios, quizás Jiraiya lo había olvidado, Naruto no lo culpaba, su pariente ya estaba algo viejo

-Me pregunto si en realidad vendrá- comentó Jiraiya al entrar al restaurante. Naruto sintió cierta nostalgia cuando tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del fondo, aun recordaba su anterior empleo. Había aprendido varias cosas ahí pero ya no le servirían de nada

-¿En qué puedo ayu…?- una mujer alta, de cabello rubio y ojos castaños se posicionó frente a la mesa. Naruto parpadeó al reparar en las…

-¡Que enormes…!- sonrió Jiraiya, haciendo alusión a los pechos de la dama. Naruto cerró los ojos cuando la mano de la rubia se estampó con una fuerza descomunal en la mejilla de Jiraiya, ladeándole el rostro y dejándole una notoria marca rojiza

-Igual de pervertido que antes- soltó la mujer mientras hacía sonar sus dedos. Naruto le dio la razón al comentario aunque no lo expresó verbalmente

-Si me dejaras terminar- se quejó Jiraiya, sobándose la mejilla. –Que enormes ganas de verte- mintió ante la escrutadora mirada de la mujer. –Naruto- se volvió hacia el aludido. –Ella es Tsunade, la chica de la que te hable hace unas semanas

Naruto se puso de pie para estrechar la mano de la mujer, no quería correr con la misma suerte que su padrino en caso de que ella se molestara

-Mucho gusto- sonrió nervioso. Jiraiya le había dicho que irían a visitar a un amigo, y en cambio lo llevaba a un restaurante donde trabajaba su novia. Definitivamente al viejo se le habían ido las cabras al monte

-¿Aun no llega?- inquirió Jiraiya, tomando la carta del menú que Tsunade le ofrecía

-No debe tardar- respondió ella, mirando hacia afuera

-¿Quién?- preguntó Naruto confundido. Ahora los mayores parecían hablar en clave para que no los entendiera, vaya que sería divertido pasar la tarde ahí

-Mi amigo, ignorante renacuajo distraído…- Jiraiya se abstuvo de seguir hablando al reparar en la fiera mirada de Tsunade

-Naruto- Tsunade tomó asiento delante del rubio. –Me recuerdas a mi hermano menor- Naruto ladeó la cabeza, algo confundido por el comentario. Viéndola de cerca, Tsunade era guapa, mucho para ser una mujer adulta, quizás no aparentaba la misma edad que Jiraiya pero las arrugas en las manos de ella delataban su edad

-¿Usted trabaja aquí?- se aventuró a preguntar, volviéndose sobre su asiento para mirar mejor el local. Era bastante amplio, todas las mesas sin excepción, estaban cubiertas por manteles en tono crema, contrastaban perfectamente con el papel tapiz del fondo pero tampoco rayaba en lo ostentoso, tenía toda la pinta de ser un restaurante familiar, a pesar de que no había mucha gente, tal vez por la hora

Tsunade arqueó una ceja ante el cuestionamiento

-El restaurante es mío- aclaró con una juguetona sonrisa. –Atiendo a los comensales cuando estoy aburrida

-Deberíamos brindar mientras esperamos a nuestro camarada- propuso Jiraiya al notar el semblante de aburrimiento en la mujer. Naruto frunció los labios ante la sugerencia, él no podía beber vino, ¿con que iba a brindar entonces?... ¿con jugo?

-Tienes razón, animemos un poco el ambiente- Tsunade se levantó casi de inmediato, se dirigió al fondo del restaurante con un suave contoneo de caderas. Naruto negó con la cabeza al ver como Jiraiya seguía cada movimiento de la dama, la misma mirada pervertida que le dirigía a todas las chicas, era en esos momentos que Naruto agradecía ser homosexual

-¿Alguna novedad en la escuela?- Jiraiya inquirió, luego de echar otra mirada al menú, indeciso entre dos platillos. Naruto exhaló abrumado

-Itachi quería hablar conmigo para aclarar algo pero no lo escuche- confesó con un deje de arrepentimiento en las palabras

-No tienes la obligación de hacerlo- profirió el mayor, haciendo a un lado la carta. Naruto se negó a leerla, aun estaba lleno. –Hay muchos peces en el mar- revolvió un poco los cabellos dorados de Naruto, este se quejó en voz baja. –Los hay verdes, amarillos, azules, morados…rojos- haciendo énfasis a lo último, Jiraiya miró de soslayo a Naruto, quien, sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie

-Tengo que ir al baño- se excusó, evadiendo el comentario. Jiraiya era más intuitivo de lo que recordaba, ya no era buena idea contarle sobre su vida privada

Jiraiya siguió riendo después de ver como Naruto se alejaba de la mesa. Solo era una broma, aunque por lo visto había dado en el blanco…más bien en el ¿rojo?

Naruto suspiró al cerrar la puerta del baño tras de sí. Quizá podría escapar por la ventana pero no tenia caso, Jiraiya lejos de ayudarlo lo hacía sentir peor al recordarle a Sasori

El beso, los latidos, esa profunda mirada que el pelirrojo le dirigía y… ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

No se suponía que debía sentirse mal por haber correspondido el beso de Sasori. Itachi y él ya no eran nada, se lo había dejado en claro, si el arrogante y engreído muchacho no entendía que no quería saber nada de él, no era su problema

La mentira aquí era que… si quería saber de él, deseaba con todo su corazón que Itachi se disculpara, solo eso, no que le diera excusas ridículas sobre porque estaba con Konan o la razón para haberse portado tan distante y frio el día de su cumpleaños

Solo eso, una disculpa, sincera y sin justificaciones de sobra. Si tan solo Itachi no fuera tan complejo

Después de unos minutos, Naruto se decidió a salir. Se había enjuagado el rostro y acicalado mejor el cabello para evitar cualquier reproche de parte de su padrino

Indeciso, se encaminó hacia la mesa, había algunas personas más en la entrada pero le restó importancia al asunto. Sus pasos cesaron al percatarse de que había una tercera persona sentada junto a su padrino, Naruto entrecerró los ojos, tratando de visualizar mejor. El perfil del rostro del individuo estaba cubierto por su largo cabello negro y lacio, Naruto dedujo que se trataba de una chica y al acercarse la duda volvió a surgir

Pudo apreciar las facciones toscas del adulto y una tonalidad en extremo pálida… o quizás era maquillaje. No estaba seguro pero su cuerpo se estremeció en cuanto las pupilas ambarinas se posaron en él

Si, definitivamente era hombre

-Naruto, deja de pensar en los peces y siéntate- ordenó Jiraiya, Naruto dio un respingo de inconformidad antes de tomar asiento, el adulto ya estaba bebiendo. Había al menos cuatro copas de vino a la mitad sobre la mesa, y la mujer solo sostenía una entre sus dedos, el resto debió beberlo Jiraiya por su cuenta

-No seas grosero- lo reprendió Tsunade, frunciendo el ceño. Naruto le regaló una sonrisa. –Naruto es muy guapo- comentó seriamente. –No se parece en nada a ti Jiraiya

Naruto se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para no reír, oh dulce venganza

-Ah pero ¿Quién es el jovencito?- la voz grave se diferenció del resto, Naruto se obligó a mirar al hombre de pálida piel y mirada intimidante, ese tipo sí que daba miedo, parecía alguna clase de criminal, tal vez un pedófilo, no le agradaba

-Naruto- contestó Jiraiya para después beber con avidez el resto del líquido adulterado

-Pero que modales los míos- ironizó el adulto. -Mi nombre es Orochimaru – media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Naruto se rehusó a darle la mano, por alguna extraña razón ese sujeto no le inspiraba ni un poco de confianza, contrario a Tsunade

-Amigo del viejo- agregó Naruto, forzándose a alargar su brazo para concretar el saludo. Apenas lo hizo, una mueca de desagrado se expandió en su rostro, la piel de Orochimaru era áspera, le recordaba a la de los reptiles

-Y además tiene buen humor- murmuró Orochimaru, deshaciendo lentamente el agarre. El rostro del chico le era familiar de alguna parte

-Quiero que Naruto trabaje para mí- habló Tsunade, meciendo un poco la copa de vino entre sus dedos. Los ojos azules vibraron ansiosos, ¿lo decía en serio?, esperaba que si

-No, Naruto tiene que concentrarse en la escuela- objetó Jiraiya con un leve rubor en las mejillas, producto del alcohol ingerido. Naruto le dirigió una mirada suplicante, Jiraiya no estaba enterado del préstamo que había solicitado, y aunque tenía razón respecto al colegio y sus bajas calificaciones, realmente necesitaba el dinero

-Justo iba a proponerle lo mismo- admitió Orochimaru, relamiéndose la comisura de los labios. El cuerpo de Naruto se tensó una vez más, no trabajaría para ese hombre ni aunque le pagara tres veces el sueldo normal

-Dejen de debatir tonterías, Naruto no va a…

-Si quiero- lo interrumpió Naruto, arrepintiéndose poco después al reparar en la mirada ansiosa de Orochimaru. –Antes trabaje de mesero- se dirigió a Tsunade, tratando de captar solamente su atención. Jiraiya emitió un sonoro bostezo

-No lo escuches, solo esta triste porque lo dejo su novia y perdió su empleo- Naruto abrió mucho la boca al escuchar semejante confesión de su padrino, eso era personal, además…Itachi no era mujer

-Y tú estás ebrio- se defendió, cruzándose de brazos. Tsunade dejo a un lado la copa, esbozando una sonrisa cálida poco después

-Eres muy chico para preocuparte por esos asuntos- opinó, tratando de disipar un poco la tensión entre los parientes. Naruto se vio obligado a asentir con la cabeza, no quería más vergüenzas para ese día

-Aunque es un tanto curioso la forma en que terminaron…

Oh no, Jiraiya insistía con ese tema y estando ebrio, sería imposible hacerlo entrar en razón. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, mirando alternadamente a Tsunade y Orochimaru, este ultimo lo observaba más serio, como analizando sus acciones

-Nadie preguntó…

-Según tengo entendido- hipó Jiraiya, tratando fallidamente de ver a los ojos a Tsunade. –Prefirió a la sensual pelirroja que a la chica de mirada arrebatadora y…

-¡Está mintiendo!- se quejó Naruto, sin pretenderlo alzó la voz. –Ni siquiera son chicas, me gustan los hombres- segundo fallo, Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos ante su confesión, su estúpida e innecesaria confesión. Los ojos de Orochimaru brillaron de forma inusual

Tsunade parpadeó unos instantes, sin perder la sonrisa

-Nadie está juzgando tu preferencia sexual

Naruto hundió el rostro entre sus brazos, si Jiraiya dejara de tomar tanto, pareciera que le entretenía ponerlo en ridículo frente a sus amigos, pero su perspectiva cambió al alzar la mirada, los ojos de Jiraiya habían adquirido una resolución seria, estaba molesto, muy molesto, quizá lo suficiente como para prohibirle salir en un mes. Naruto quiso disculparse por ser impulsivo pero no lo hizo. Su padrino claramente se avergonzaba de él, de lo que era, por eso insistía en el tema de las chicas, por eso trataba de enmascarar su orientación sexual

-Es cierto, Naruto es homosexual- suspiró Jiraiya, alborotando por segunda ocasión los mechones rubios, Naruto se quejó mientras apartaba el brazo del adulto. –Y no me molesta que lo sea- añadió con una sutil sonrisa

-Bien Naruto entonces ya está todo aclarado- sonrió Tsunade tendiéndole la mano al susodicho. Naruto la tomó al ver como Jiraiya se levantaba de repente. No llevaban ni una hora ahí, sin duda eran extraños todos. –Te esperare mañana, cuando finalicen tus clases

Naruto pestañeó, confundido

-Empezaras con lo más básico, de mesero- entonces comprendió todo y no puedo evitar sonreír con alegría al saberse contratado, ni siquiera conocía a esa mujer, quizás también le inspiró confianza, después de todo le había dicho que se parecía a su hermano menor

-¡¿Qué?!- Jiraiya se exaltó al cabo de unos segundos. –En ningún momento accedí para que Naruto sea tu subordinado

-Calla y bebe- le instó Tsunade, tendiéndole de nueva cuenta la copa, Jiraiya la tomó sin dudar

Ooo

Miércoles, ese día pintaba para ser uno de los mejores. O así lo creía Naruto, quien, después de tomar una ducha y acomodar un uniforme extra dentro de su mochila, esperaba ansioso a su padrino

Naruto no recordaba sentirse emocionado antes por asistir al colegio, aunque en realidad no eran las clases lo que lo tenían tan animado, sino el nuevo empleo que le había ofrecido Tsunade y el cual prometía más sueldo que el anterior. Ahora si podría hacer gastos "innecesarios"

Ya no se limitaría a llevar un almuerzo crudo y nada apetitoso, tampoco tendría que preocuparse por el abono del préstamo. Las cosas parecían mejorar, por lo menos las exteriores

Por dentro aun sentía un vacio que no podía llenar, sabía que algo le hacía falta, más bien…alguien. Y ese alguien era Itachi, sin importar cuánto tratara de ocultarlo. Podía fingir una sonrisa pero no podía lidiar con un corazón roto

De cierta forma, su vida estaba vacía sin Itachi, extrañaba hacerle bromas en el almuerzo, fastidiarlo con sus estúpidos celos y sobre todas las cosas, extrañaba que Itachi lo besara, que lo abrazara y lo hiciera sentir importante. Porque si Naruto era capaz de gustarle a alguien, significaba que era importante para esa persona, sin importar que esta nunca lo expresara abiertamente

Quizás no era un simple juguete como había pensado, tal vez Itachi si lo quería, ¿de qué otra forma trataría de arreglar las cosas?

No tenía sentido que Itachi lo buscara para aclarar la situación si nunca sintió nada por él

Itachi podía hacerse el indiferente pero si realmente deseaba solucionar el problema, entonces…debía escucharlo

Naruto inhaló profundo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta, Jiraiya ni siquiera había despertado y si él se quedaba a esperarlo, se haría mucho mas tarde, si había algo que el rubio definitivamente no necesitaba en ese momento eran más retrasos

Ooo

Dejo de tamborilear los dedos sobre el pupitre tan pronto la profesora en turno se ausentó de la clase. Su mirada se paseó por el cuaderno, sin ahondar realmente en el contenido del mismo, no. Lo que llamó su atención por unos instantes fue el móvil que reposaba sobre la libreta

Su brazo se movió casi por inercia, sin quererlo, sin desearlo, sabia interiormente que una llamada terminaría con todo, pese a que el "todo" implicara únicamente omitir la firma del contrato en el que basaba el futuro, su futuro, la única dirección certera, el rumbo fijo y exitoso para el porvenir

-¿Pasa algo?

E Itachi habría logrado su objetivo de tomar el móvil de no ser por aquel timbre de voz tan conocido para él, demasiado fastidioso. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que se sentía aliviado de que la voz de su interlocutor proviniera del molesto muchacho de cabello plateado y no del traidor pelirrojo que escuchaba música y mantenía la vista fija en la ventana, pensativo, demasiado

Porque Itachi casi podía asegurar que su "compañero" de cabello rojizo estaba pensando en alguien, sin importar que durante la primera hora su atención estuviera centrada en la clase, y a mitad de la segunda en su ridículo aparato, y no que lo estuviera vigilando, para nada. Simplemente examinaba cada uno de sus movimientos a la distancia, ¿finalidad?

Esperar, solo eso. Ser paciente y esperar a que el chico con complejo de ventrílocuo decidiera abandonar el salón. Entonces lo pillaría, se encargaría de él y su estúpida fijación que tenia por Naruto

¿Quién diablos se creía Sasori para ir tras Naruto?

A Itachi le importaba relativamente poco, y le importaría aun menos de no haberse enterado del beso entre ambos, no, error. Naruto no tenía nada que ver en ello, sabía de antemano que Deidara era un sujeto manipulador y egocéntrico. Distorsionaría la verdad por conveniencia propia, pero el hecho a considerar seguía siendo el mismo. Había besado a Naruto, ¡y en la biblioteca!

-Amm, comadreja- repitió Hidan, siendo espectador de cómo un lápiz era trozado por la mitad por el aludido, empleando apenas el dedo pulgar. Itachi estaba molesto, muy molesto, cabreado a niveles insospechados, lo mejor era callar

Itachi ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento su compañero había dejado de prestarle atención, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, en el futuro, en la empresa, en los casi trescientos puestos que perderían los trabajadores por un simple capricho suyo, en Naruto, en Sasori, en…el beso

No, debía mantener la calma, aun no tenía la oportunidad de hablar directamente con Naruto y explicarle la situación, si tan solo el hiperactivo y bipolar chico lo escuchara. Ya había esperado suficiente, le había dado su espacio para que Naruto razonara las cosas, para que se relajara lo suficiente como para escucharlo

Incluso había accedido a figurar como un acosador en potencia al acudir a su casa después de clases con el único objetivo de tener una charla amena en la que pudiera justificar debidamente su comportamiento, y nada

De nada le había servido esperarle casi una hora. Naruto no estaba en su casa, y si su mente dejara de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, Itachi no estaría acabando con las hojas de su cuaderno, una alternativa estúpida para disipar su ira. Seguramente Sasori lo había invitado a algún otro sitio, probablemente hasta volvió a besarlo

No lo permitiría mas, no dejaría que siquiera volviera a acercarse a Naruto

Sus dedos lentamente dejaron de arrugar las hojas cuando la suave vibración en el cuaderno se hizo presente. No tuvo necesidad de revisar el número, sabia de quien se trataba y la razón para que le llamara, había tardado demasiado…

En silencio y con la mirada en alto, Itachi salió del salón, trató de no devolver la vista ni un instante, estaba consciente de lo que pasaría si veía a Sasori

Lo mataría, en el mejor de los casos

-Te escucho- contestó con cierta monotonía en la voz. Muy a su pesar, permitió que su interlocutor se expresara debidamente, que le enunciara los términos del contrato y las repercusiones que habría al anularlo. Y… no le importó

Era egoísta, era estúpido, era la peor persona en la faz de la tierra. No obstante, renunciaría a todo, al futuro, al éxito, al prestigio, a su sentido común que seguía exigiéndole firmar el contrato

Le daba la espalda a un fructífero porvenir para recuperar a la persona más importante para él, inclusive su insulso hermano menor había perdido relevancia en su vida. Naruto era su prioridad, lo había sido antes y fue lo suficientemente estúpido para no hacer nada al respecto, lo había perdido y ahora iba a recuperarlo

Que la empresa se fuera a pique, que se quedara en bancarrota, que lo maldijeran día y noche por su decisión, pero aun así, elegiría la felicidad

La cuestión era, ¿por dónde comenzar?, lo más factible era proceder por dejar en claro sus prioridades, le demostraría a Naruto que de ahora en adelante, él era el único en su vida, en su… futuro

No iba a perderlo, definitivamente no iba a dejar que Sasori cortejara a su chico, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, no esta vez

-¿Con quién hablabas?

Y que el personal docente lo dispensara por posibles daños a terceros…

Sasori retrocedió al notar la expresión del Uchiha, los músculos faciales tensos, las cejas ligeramente contraídas, y…la mirada, odio puro reflejado en las pupilas escarlata. Sasori podía asegurar que si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría descansando cinco metros bajo tierra

Quizá no era el momento adecuado para conversar. Sasori lo comprobó al recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire

De rodillas, y ligeramente aturdido, se puso de pie. El golpe lo había sofocado, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que las palabras estaban de sobra

Itachi era y seguiría siendo un patán, "Casanova" ante la mirada de las chicas

Itachi no merecía perdón, aun si en algún momento llegaba a pedirlo, no a él. A Naruto, incluso ahora tenía la imprudencia de comunicarse con aquella chica, una posible cita y ¿después?

Claro, después iría a buscar a Naruto para tratar de convencerlo a base de mentiras. Irónico, él en ningún momento se había detenido a juzgar las acciones de su compañero, sin embargo, ya era suficiente. Que Itachi hiriera a cuanta chica se le pusiera en frente, pero a Naruto no

No al chico que actualmente ocupaba su mente y (aunque ridículamente cursi), su corazón

\- Te habías tardado- murmuró, quitándose el anillo apenas Itachi hizo lo mismo

Ambos ignoraron las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes provenientes del interior del salón, el ventanal era lo suficientemente amplio para poder contemplar los acontecimientos del exterior

El segundo anillo rodó unos cuantos metros en el suelo antes de perderse de vista. Para cualquier persona aquellos objetos podían significar poco menos que un par de piezas de joyería, sin embargo, para los miembros de Akatsuki no era así

Esos anillos representaban el compañerismo, el apoyo mutuo entre los integrantes, el respeto entre ellos. Todos los miembros, sin excepción, debían portar uno. Incluso a Deidara se le había otorgado uno similar en tanto ingresara al grupo

Y ahora, ahora nada de eso existía entre ellos, ya no eran compañeros y si en algún momento lo habían sido, todo se reducía a nada. Simples rivales, y ambos estaban conscientes de que era lo que querían, difícilmente renunciarían a ello, aun enfrentándose en una pelea limpia

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que ha sufrido Naruto por tu causa- pronunció Sasori, logrando esquivar otro golpe que el Uchiha había dirigido a su rostro. Itachi se irguió de nuevo, sintiendo la adrenalina recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo, no iba a detenerse, no lo haría

-No te incumbe- se defendió, arremetiendo una vez más contra el pelirrojo, este se quejó al recibir un segundo golpe en el rostro. Al menos lo estaba consiguiendo, Itachi lo estaba escuchando y eso era todo lo que necesitaba

Un fino hilillo de sangre descendió de la comisura de sus labios, Sasori sonrió forzosamente, había dolido mucho mas, Itachi no se estaba limitando ni un poco, también estaba consciente de que tenía todas las de perder y sin embargo, eso no le impidió arremeter una patada contra la cadera del Uchiha

-Claro que me importa, Naruto me importa y no soporto verlo triste o decaído solamente porque a un patán incompetente se le antoja jugar con sus sentimientos- Itachi detuvo en seco su último golpe, apenas unos centímetros frente al rostro de Sasori, este frunció el entrecejo, esperando el fuerte impacto que no llego

-Nunca he jugado con él- alegó, dirigiendo el golpe hacia la mejilla derecha del pelirrojo

Un suave quejido escapó de su garganta al recibir el golpe. De repente la euforia grupal se hizo presente, mediante gritos y aclamaciones hacia el Uchiha. Sasori sonrió a medias, menuda escena estaban haciendo ahí

-No conocía tu faceta de mentiroso- continuó Sasori, retirando la sangre de sus labios con su antebrazo. La expresión de Itachi no se alteró pese al señalamiento. –Naruto estaría mejor conmigo, al menos yo no tengo la osadía de ocultar a mis parejas- se sujetó el costado con ambas manos mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. –Parejas sentimentales- recalcó, incrementando el odio en el contrario. Itachi empuñó con fuerza ambas manos, temblaban, sus manos temblaban a causa de la ira que inútilmente trataba de reprimir

No pudo arremeter otro golpe cuando uno de los profesores lo sujetó por la espalda, inmovilizándolo de los brazos. Sasori se quejó al ser tomado de igual forma por otro adulto

-Kakashi ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- inquirió sin aminorar el agarre. El aludido entrecerró los ojos, contemplando a Itachi forcejear para liberarse

-A detención- suspiró fastidiado

Ooo

Naruto se removió una vez más en la banca, contaba cada minuto después del segundo receso. Era un alivio que Iruka no se hubiera presentado a la clase, se había olvidado por completo de la tarea, el significado de su valor y lo que opinaba al respecto, al menos quinientas palabras

Inconscientemente, llevo las yemas de los dedos a sus labios, aun necesitaba hablar con Sasori, consideraba más importante hablar primero con él para dejar las cosas en claro, después si se prestaba la oportunidad de conversar con Itachi, de mantener la boca cerrada unos minutos y esperar a que dijera lo que sea que iba a decirle, entonces lo haría

Tsunade tenía razón, no la conocía pero le inspiraba confianza y su consejo había mejorado su estado de ánimo. No necesitaba tener pareja ahora, queria mucho a Itachi pero si la situación no mejoraba, si el problema no se resolvía, si no era así, dejaría de lado sus sentimientos, se olvidaría por completo de él y se centraría únicamente en su trabajo

Tal vez no era uno muy importante, el puesto no era para nada codiciado y la paga era modesta, pero aun así, se esforzaría, le demostraría a Tsunade que realmente deseaba sobresalir en esa área, y asimismo, conseguiría el dinero del préstamo, y un poco más para ir de nuevo a ese lugar que tanto le había gustado

-Sasori- musitó, trayendo la imagen del susodicho a su mente. Sasori era muy bueno con él, se preocupaba y trataba de ayudarlo siempre, y él en cambio había huido después de escuchar aquella confesión

Ojala pudiera escoger de quien enamorarse, sin embargo, no era así, él no podía decidir y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, amaba a Itachi. Sasori era su amigo, quizás en otras circunstancias habría accedido a salir con él, a intentar algo

De momento se conformaba con no perder su amistad al expresarle lo que sentía, lo quería…pero no lo amaba, ese engreído seguía siendo la única persona que realmente amaba, y si no se arreglaba nada con él, entonces solo se encargaría de sanar las heridas por su cuenta

Sería difícil pero no imposible

Ooo

Itachi movía con insistencia su pie, sintiendo la desesperación incrementarse con cada minuto. Cinco mas y sonaría el timbre, Naruto se iría a su casa y no tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él sino se apresuraba

-Que sea la última vez- advirtió el adulto, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Itachi, este asintió forzosamente, ese mes había estado tantas veces ahí que incluso había dejado de contarlas

No tardó en salir apenas recibiera el reporte. A su expediente escolar se había anexado el incidente, pero a Itachi seguía resultándole satisfactorio recordar el rostro de dolor de su compañero. No se arrepentía en lo absoluto, ahora solo necesitaba hablar con Naruto y aclarar las cosas, después volverían a formalizar la relación, y esta vez se esforzaría por mantenerla

-Naruto- no tuvo que buscar mucho cuando el aludido se cruzó en su campo visual, apenas unos metros adelante

Naruto se frenó en seco al divisar al serio muchacho caminando en su dirección. Esperaba poder hablar con él, pero no ese día y mucho menos a esa hora. Tenía que ir con Tsunade para que lo capacitara un poco y empezar a trabajar

-Necesito que me acompañes- pidió con seriedad

La duda se intensificó en el rubio cuando Itachi habló, ¿acompañarlo?, esperaba que se disculpara o que le pidiera hablar con él pero no que lo acompañara, ¿por quién lo tomaba?... ¿por niña exploradora?

-Tengo que ir a trabajar- confesó altivo y con sus labios ligeramente fruncidos. Itachi aspiró antes de devolver la mirada atrás, Sasori aun no salía y si lo hacía, terminaría por reñir de nuevo, especialmente con Naruto cerca. Y no que estuviera celoso, solamente… bien, quizás si estaba un poco celoso

-Solo unos minutos- no esperó más excusas de parte de Naruto, lo sujetó con firmeza de la mano, ignorando los reproches del rubio en torno a que lo soltara. Siguió avanzando hacia la salida

Naruto observó confundido el vehículo que recién se aparcaba. Itachi había pedido un taxi, bien

No, momento, ¡no estaba bien!

¿Pedir un taxi para unas cuantas calles?, la casa de ambos estaba cerca, eso significaba que Itachi no pretendía llevarlo a su casa. Dudó en subir cuando el chofer abrió la puerta trasera. Su primer día en el trabajo y ya llegaba tarde por culpa de Itachi, seguro Tsunade se molestaría mucho

Pero su consciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta saber que era lo que pretendía Itachi. Así que, con las dudas fastidiándolo y una extraña sensación de nervios, accedió a subir, esperando que valiera la pena

Ooo

Naruto permaneció estático en la entrada de la habitación. Desde el momento justo en que el taxi se había estacionado frente al hotel, intuyó de que se trataba. Y se maldecía por enésima vez por haber accedido tan fácil, por reprimirse y guardarse todas sus dudas en el corto trayecto hasta ahí

Trató fallidamente de controlarse, de no avanzar hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, en donde actualmente se encontraba Itachi, recitándole algunas palabras a la hermosa muchacha de cabello azulado

Y a pesar de todo, seguía ahí, de pie, esperando cualquier palabra de Itachi. Sus ojos azules se entornaron en cuanto Itachi se volvió hacia él, llamándolo con un suave ademan

Sin pensarlo un solo segundo, Naruto entró a la habitación, movido más por curiosidad que por deseo. La confusión ascendió nuevamente, sobre todo al reparar en el semblante de molestia de la chica

-Anule el compromiso- repitió Itachi, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Naruto lo escuchara

Su cuerpo se tensó, se negaba a aceptar lo que Itachi acababa de decir pero finalmente terminó por hacerlo, por asimilar todo. Konan no era su novia… ¡era su prometida!

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente después de las últimas palabras, (e intento de aclaración) del Uchiha. Naruto estiró su brazo para tomar el único objeto que yacía sobre el buró

Itachi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el líquido le empapó el rostro. Estaba por decir algo pero nuevamente no hubo tiempo de hacerlo, una sonora bofetada rompió con el silencio incomodo, impactando en su mejilla con tal fuerza que le ladeó el rostro

Naruto dejo el vaso sobre la cama antes de salir de la habitación, siendo secundado por Konan

Ooo

Con la respiración agitada, Naruto dejo de correr. Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho por la recién carrera emprendida. Dolía

Por segunda ocasión Itachi lo lastimaba, le hacía creer que todo estaría bien, que posiblemente regresarían, que las cosas se iban a aclarar, y de nuevo…lo dejaba caer, con más fuerza esta vez

Comprometido, Itachi estaba comprometido. ¿Y las citas?, ¿y los besos?, ¿Dónde quedaban las muestras de afecto, ese falso interés que Itachi mostraba por él?

Todo era una mentira, si fue un juguete después de todo. Uno muy fácil y tonto

Se dejo engañar por un cretino. Le entregó no solo su cuerpo, sino también sus sentimientos. Creyó que Itachi lo quería, que se llegaría a enamorar tanto como él lo estaba, pero solo era un sueño. Una bonita mentira a la que su mente se había aferrado

Mejor vivir una mentira agradable y no una realidad dolorosa…

Ya nada tenía importancia ahora, se había prometido soportarlo y lo haría. Tenía que enfocarse en el futuro y olvidarse de Itachi, de ese maldito que tantas veces lo uso

Despacio, alzó la mirada al cielo, el día seguía igual de radiante que antes, tan cálido como en la mañana, quizá un poco más

A pesar de todo le pareció extraño no poder derramar una sola lagrima, el dolor seguía ahí, tal vez ya se estaba acostumbrando, tal vez ya estaba harto de llorar

Cabizbajo y con la mirada sombría, siguió caminando. Sin rumbo fijo, solamente quería alejarse, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud en donde se encontraba. Dejo que sus pies lo guiaran, lentamente. Incluso ignoró el suave empujón sobre su hombro al pasar junto a una persona, no alzó la vista, no pidió disculpas ni tampoco se detuvo

Se sentía mal, eso le diría a Tsunade cuando la viera, si es que el empleo aun seguía ahí para él. Las oportunidades se iban más pronto de lo que llegaban, algunas eran solo espejismos, visiones hermosas que te atrapaban y te hacían creer que todo era real

Pero no era así, ¿Cuántas veces más tenía que caer para aprender la lección?

Tantas veces se había visualizado junto a Itachi, tantas veces se imaginó que su relación se mantendría a pesar de todo, de las discusiones estúpidas de ambos, de las diferencias que tendrían al ser tan opuestos

Entre más alto sueñes, más dura es la caída. Jiraiya si tenía razón después de todo. Había aspirado estar con una persona que no lo consideraba más que un reemplazo en la cama. Un reemplazo de su futura esposa

Ahora solo le deseaba una buena vida a Itachi, aunque fuera un maldito que lo había lastimado más veces que ninguna otra persona, aun así le deseaba lo mejor. Que fuera feliz con la persona que realmente amaba, porque lógicamente…no era él

Lentamente fue deteniendo sus pasos, alzó la mirada para tratar de orientarse pero nuevamente no lo logró, conocía el lugar pero su mente no funcionaba correctamente. Si Jiraiya lo viera en ese estado seguro se molestaría mucho

Su mirada recorrió una a una las cortinas de los establecimientos, deteniéndose en una en específico. La única que estaba cerrada

Naruto se acercó en esa dirección, recargándose contra ella para después dejarse caer hasta el suelo

Si tan solo hubiera podido demostrarle a Itachi lo mucho que le gustaba. Aunque ¿Qué diferencia habría?

Habían convivido apenas unas semanas y ya se había enamorado de Itachi, sin conocer su vida, su pasado, conformándose con las excusas que el muchacho le daba

En cambio Konan, ella además de ser hermosa, debia conocerlo de años. Seguro tenían muchas cosas en común, su personalidad era parecida. Serian muy felices juntos, sin importar lo que dijera Itachi

Sus ojos seguían opacos, fijos en el suelo. Se forzó a abrazar sus rodillas contra su pecho para darse calor. El día era cálido pero no para él. Era increíble como un día tan bonito podía oscurecerse con solo unas palabras

Pero no eran unas palabras cualquiera, las había dicho la persona más importante para él. Y le habían causado casi tanto daño como una puñalada

-No me digas que ya entró- Naruto se irguió al escuchar la queja, dos locales hacia la derecha quizá, le era difícil diferenciar las voces pero no podía equivocarse

-Bien, no te digo- otra voz conocida, Naruto se apoyó con las palmas de las manos para ponerse de pie. Eran ellos

-Se supone que nos veríamos aquí afuera- suspiró cansinamente

-La verdad, ni yo creí que fueras a venir, mírate estas hecho un asco

-Duele menos de lo que parece- mintió

-Por suerte que Itachi no te masacró

Naruto se frenó en seco al escuchar la afirmación de Hidan

-Si- reflexionó en silencio. –Suerte

-Deberías ir al hospital

-Olvídalo, unos cuantos tragos y me repondré enseguida

-Si tú lo dices- Hidan rodó los ojos ante la terquedad de su compañero

-Hola- Naruto se integró al pequeño grupo de gente que esperaban ansiosos poder entrar al lugar. Sasori dejo de mirar la entrada al escuchar aquella voz. Sorprendido, se volvió en dirección de su compañero, el cual aun se encontraba cruzado de brazos

-Naruto- se limitó a hacer un ademan con la mano. Hidan miró alternadamente a ambos

-Veré si Pain realmente no se quedo aquí afuera- carraspeó, dando por sentada la posibilidad de dejar a su amigo a solas con el enano. –Ya vuelvo- se excusó, abriéndose paso entre las personas a sus espaldas. Naruto murmuró un quedo "hasta luego" que el peliplata no alcanzó a escuchar

-¿Qué haces…?- Sasori no terminó la pregunta cuando el dedo índice de Naruto se posó en la comisura de sus labios. Si lo analizaba con cuidado, esa situación le era familiar

Ah, claro. En la "fiesta" de Itachi, a Naruto lo había golpeado aquel infeliz que se hacía llamar el hermano de su compañero. Que irónico

-El piso de mi salón esta más resbaloso de lo que pensaba- sonrió, apartando con suavidad la mano de Naruto, este frunció el entrecejo ante la obvia mentira. –Ya tomé nota, no volveré a correr cuando…

-Te golpeó Itachi- suspiró Naruto, no tuvo tiempo de comentar nada mas, las personas tras de él lo fueron apartando a medida que se dirigían al interior del bar. Sasori se rascó la nuca con cierto nerviosismo, era por demás seguro que Naruto se molestaría por aquella pelea pero tampoco era justo dejarle pensar una situación a medias

-Ambos- aclaró, tomándolo de la mano. Naruto lo observó con un deje de confusión en la mirada. –Ambos nos golpeamos- prosiguió, señalando la entrada. Invitándolo a pasar

Naruto dudó en hacerlo. Ese día no se presentaría a trabajar así, no estaba de humor para tolerar los sermones de Jiraiya respecto a la actitud de Itachi, tampoco se sentía bien como para estar ahí. Pero la mirada de Sasori terminó por convencerlo

Necesitaba divertirse un poco, o al menos intentarlo. Dejar atrás el pasado, y sobre todas las cosas, mantenerse ocupado, lo suficiente para que sus estúpidos pensamientos dolorosos no volvieran a amedrentarlo

Además, aun debía hablar con Sasori, aunque ya no estaba convencido de lo que iba a decir. Si Sasori se molestaba con él, esta vez sí se quedaría solo, completamente solo

Sin ningún amigo en quien refugiarse cuando se sintiera mal, como en ese momento. Si terminaba por alejar a Sasori, entonces el dolor iría en aumento, y Naruto no quería eso

Solo deseaba…que dejara de doler

Con torpeza, siguió a Sasori hasta la barra. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolían los pies, ¿Cuánto había caminado?

No lo sabía, pero ahora que estaba ahí dentro, era consciente de que se había alejado en la dirección contraria. Estaba perdido, literalmente

De no ser por los compañeros de Itachi, (en especial de la escandalosa voz de Hidan), se habría quedado sentado hasta el anochecer ahí afuera

-¿Refresco?- preguntó Sasori una vez que tomó asiento frente a la barra. Naruto lo imitó en silencio, negando suavemente con la cabeza. En ese momento ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer ramen. Estúpido Itachi, le había arruinado el que supuestamente sería el mejor día del mes

Después de pedir dos bebidas al azar, el pelirrojo se volvió hacia el silencioso chico a su lado. Naruto estaba demasiado callado, y no solo eso. Notaba cierta tristeza en su semblante que no le era del todo desconocida. Ya lo había notado así de decaído antes, y el responsable de ello era el patán indiferente que lo había golpeado horas antes

-¿Por qué esa cara?- se levantó del banquillo para posicionarse frente a Naruto. Detestaba verlo así. Naruto poseía una de las sonrisas más bellas que había visto en su vida, y el hecho de que se mostrara tan afligido era casi tan trágico como contemplar a una mariposa con un ala rota. Triste pero hermoso

-No me siento bien- admitió Naruto, desviando una vez más la mirada

Sasori exhaló agobiado, agachándose poco después para tomar ambas manos de Naruto, estaban frías, demasiado

-Perdóname- pidió en un murmullo, que Naruto difícilmente alcanzó a escuchar y que terminó por confundirlo, pese a que su mente estaba perdida en ese momento

-¿Por…?

-Por haberte besado- lo interrumpió Sasori, sonriendo con amargura, buscando con insistencia aquellos ojos azules que tanto gustaba observar. Naruto boqueó un par de veces, sin saber exactamente qué decir. Se había olvidado por completo de eso, de la conversación que tendría con Sasori para dejarle en claro lo que sentía

-No tienes…

-Si tengo- Sasori sonrió cuando Naruto alzó la mirada. –Me deje llevar y termine aprovechándome de la situación, abuse de tu confianza- Naruto lo contempló en silencio. Las palabras de Sasori eran sinceras, al menos su mirada no denotaba el mismo deje enigmático de las pupilas escarlata. –No debí besarte pero no me arrepiento de ello- concluyó, incorporándose con lentitud

Naruto siguió cada movimiento del pelirrojo con la mirada, aun no sabía que decir al respecto. Recordaba nítidamente el beso, los labios de Sasori sobre los suyos, cálidos, húmedos, deseosos de ser correspondidos. Asimismo recordó aquellos fuertes y rápidos latidos, una confesión sin palabras de por medio, sencilla y clara

-Ven- Sasori volvió a tomarlo de la mano en cuanto el cantinero le sirvió los tragos. Naruto lo siguió ensimismado hasta una de las mesas, estar en ese lugar le traía lindos recuerdos, y otros no tanto. Momentos divertidos y desagradables, personas con las que no volvería a entablar conversación nunca. Promesas vacías, palabras sin sentido

-Sé que solo me ves como un amigo, Itachi es quien se ganó tu corazón- Sasori cedió con el agarre para recorrer una de las sillas, Naruto se vio obligado a sentarse, las palabras aun se rehusaban a abandonar sus labios. No quería quedarse solo de nuevo y ahora Sasori le daba la confianza que necesitaba. Le estaba dejando en claro que sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacia Itachi y a pesar de todo le ofrecía su amistad. –Pero quiero que sepas que sin importar que pase, siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites, puedo ser tu compañero, tu amigo o solo un pilar para que no te derrumbes

Los labios de Naruto temblaron un poco. ¿Por qué no se había enamorado de Sasori?

Las cosas serian diferentes ahora, no estaría sufriendo, ni lamentándose por lo pasado, no se sentiría tan basura ni como un simple pañuelo desechable que podían usar a su antojo

-Gracias- fue lo único que salió de sus labios al sentir de nuevo la calidez rodeando su cuerpo. Apenas un abrazo bastaba para devolverle ese calor que tanto necesitaba. –Terminamos- musitó, frotando su mejilla en el hombro de Sasori. –Itachi y yo no vamos a regresar

Pronto, el abrazo perdió intensidad. Sasori lo tomó del mentón para verlo a los ojos, sombríos, opacos, esos no eran los bellos ojos azules que amaba. Nuevamente ese patán había hecho de las suyas. Debió intuirlo, debió imaginarse que Itachi no resolvería nada. Tanto esfuerzo en vano, incluso se había reprimido acercarse a Naruto. Le había dado su última oportunidad a Itachi, ahora se encargaría de devolverle a Naruto la felicidad que Itachi le había arrebatado con sus estupideces

-No te merece- sentenció Sasori, esbozando una sutil sonrisa antes de encaminarse a la barra por las bebidas. Naruto miró en derredor cuando el pelirrojo abandonó la mesa, ya no podía llorar pero por dentro estaba destrozado. Tenía el apoyo de Sasori pero interiormente se preguntaba si eso bastaría para olvidar a Itachi, no quería tomar en serio las palabras del pelirrojo, no quería que Sasori fuera solamente un pilar

A él lo usaban y ¿él usaba a alguien más?

No era justo pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba la compañía de alguien más que nunca

Un intento de sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver a Sasori acercarse hacia la mesa. Tal vez podía hacerlo de nuevo, podía superarlo, engañar a sus sentimientos, darle, no…darse una oportunidad

-No recuerdo el nombre- Sasori miró el interior del vaso con detenimiento antes de entregársela al rubio. –Pero no tiene alcohol- Naruto la aceptó gustoso, no tenia sed pero no despreciaría la bebida por eso

-Te arruine el día- murmuró Naruto antes de dar un pequeño sorbo a la bebida. Sasori se dejo caer con pesadez sobre la silla, reaccionando poco después al comentario

-Me hiciste el día- lo corrigió con una sonrisa. Naruto rió por lo bajo al escuchar el quejido del pelirrojo cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con la bebida

Sasori se había olvidado de las heridas en ellos pero el alcohol se había encargado de recordárselo de una manera…no muy agradable

-Mierda- dejo el vaso para tocarse la herida. Sacudió la cabeza al reparar en lo dicho. –Perdón

-¿Duele mucho?- Naruto se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia el dubitativo muchacho de cabello rojo que seguía acariciándose los labios, tan centrado estaba en el dolor que no se dio cuenta en qué momento Naruto se levantó

-Muchísimo- admitió, limpiando los restos de espuma con la manga de su camisa. Sus ojos se entornaron con sorpresa al percatarse de la presencia de Naruto junto a él, seguramente le diría que tenía que irse de nuevo. No lo culpaba si quería estar solo, al menos había aceptado acompañarlo unos minutos

-También…- el pelirrojo se levantó para acompañarlo a la salida, sin reparar en la resolución de la mirada de Naruto. -¿Esto duele?- Sasori se mantuvo quieto unos instantes cuando los labios de Naruto se impactaron sobre los de él

No sabía porque lo hacía, ignoraba lo que significaba, inclusive si realmente tenia algún significado ese beso, no le importó

Sus manos atrajeron aun más el cuerpo de Naruto hacia él mientras sus labios se movían deseosos de probar la boca ajena. Naruto se aferró de la mesa para no caer cuando Sasori lo sujetó de la cintura con firmeza. Sus labios siguieron con dificultad los movimientos del pelirrojo, sentía la ansiedad en su cuerpo

-¡Por Jashin!- los vasos que llevaba Hidan en ambas manos se hicieron trizas al toparse con la "escena" que tenía tan entretenidas a varias personas alrededor de la mesa


	17. Consecuencias

Sus labios se movían deseosos, hambrientos, con mayor desenfreno, sin reparar en nada más que en el rubio que había propiciado tal arrebato

Y no dudó, ni siquiera un segundo dudó en corresponder el beso, por el contrario, fue él quien se encargó de prolongar tan placentero contacto labial, rodeando la cintura de Naruto con ambos brazos, acercándolo aun más a su cuerpo

Saboreándolo, grabando en su memoria cada ínfimo segundo en el que sentía la traviesa y húmeda lengua del menor enredándose con la suya, tratando fallidamente de seguirle el ritmo, y entonces paró

Cesó con los movimientos labiales, recibiendo a cambio un reclamo casi inaudible. Pero a pesar de reconocer tan molesta voz y de saberse observado por varias personas a su alrededor, sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en la boca que acababa de dejar. Un fino hilo de saliva era perceptible en la comisura de los labios de Naruto

Sasori desconocía el agravio que cometía al reparar en sus acciones, pedir disculpas para volver a errar era casi tan efectivo como lavarse las manos a sabiendas que jugaras con lodo poco después

Sin embargo, y para su alivio y cargo de consciencia, había sido Naruto quien lo besó primero, fueron los labios ajenos los que se posaron sobre los propios momentos antes de que decidiera acceder voluntariamente, y es que… ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Lo amaba, y no importaba cuanto se recriminara ese hecho, era inevitable sucumbir ante la tentación que Naruto le presentaba con su simple presencia

Y fue precisamente ese hecho el que lo arrastró hacia el siguiente pecado, apenas las tersas y frías manos de Naruto lo tomaran con desespero para guiarlo a las escaleras junto a la barra. Pero quizás Sasori se precipitaba, puede que Naruto solo quisiera hablar en privado con él, era de esperarse después de que el desenfrenado beso entre ambos atrajera la mirada del resto. Incluyendo la de su (nada discreto) compañero de debate

Ya ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento fue que empezó a ver a Naruto de otra manera, ¿Cuándo sus sentimientos le hicieron tan cruel jugada para inducirlo bajo semejante enamoramiento?

Y no se quejaría de no ser porque Naruto no era para él, desde el instante en que los vio juntos, tanto a él como a Itachi, sabía de antemano que se volverían pareja. No solo eso, lo había presenciado ya tantas veces

Un espectador más a la hora del descanso, sus ojos prácticamente le exigían buscar al chico risueño y encantador que se había presentado bajo el nombre de Naruto aquella tarde en la biblioteca, y ahora él hubiera dado todo por ser la persona que Naruto buscaba ese día

Peor aún, había tenido una oportunidad de acercarse al ver fallidos los primeros intentos de conquista de su compañero, pero era un simple juego, solo era una jugarreta mental que lo hacía creer estar enamorado de ese chico…

Fatídico error, no lo era, en verdad le gustaba. Le gustó desde el mismo instante que lo vio en la biblioteca, el evidente nerviosismo, los tenues sonrojos de Naruto, todo en él le gustaba. Incluso se conformaba con poder estar cerca de él, por lo menos un poco

Que el tiempo se detuviera, que se le presentara una oportunidad más, por más efímera que fuera, esta vez no la dejaría escapar, pero era tarde ya y lo sabía. Solo le restaba conformarse con tenerlo cerca, con poder apreciarlo cada día

Por ese motivo le jodía la actitud de Itachi, por no valorar a Naruto. Un chico responsable, divertido, confundido en ocasiones y otras tantas, deseoso de atención. Infantil, voluble y distraído, así era él, así era Naruto, el chico del que se había enamorado

Ni siquiera notó cuando los pasos del hiperactivo chico aceleraron, guiándole hacia una de las habitaciones. Recordaba haberle mencionado a Naruto sobre ellas, sobre cada sección del bar en caso de que se perdiera ahí dentro, el día de su falsa cita. Ahora le causaba gracia pero no fue tan divertido en su momento ser el sustituto de Itachi

Actualmente no le molestaría ni eso, accedería sin chistar tomar el lugar de Itachi, suplantarlo aunque fuera un día

Apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado a sus espaldas, Sasori volvió a sentir la calidez de los labios de Naruto, mas y mas ansiosos por ser correspondidos, nuevamente cedió. Los dedos de Naruto tiraron del cuello de su camisa con suavidad, llevándolo hasta el suelo. Irremediablemente, Sasori se posicionó sobre el rubio

Sosteniéndose apenas con ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Naruto, su ritmo cardiaco a esas alturas ya era frenético. Necesitaba detenerse antes de cometer una bajeza, debía parar o terminaría cediendo también ante sus instintos y el deseo de tomar a Naruto, de marcarlo, de hacerlo suyo al menos una vez

Agitado, se apartó para llenar de aire sus pulmones. Naruto lo miró, entre confundido y consternado

-Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros- masculló, incorporándose apenas un poco para quitarse la playera. Sasori lo observó perplejo antes de volver a sonreír, ahí estaba la limitante que necesitaba, la misma que le aclaraba el lugar que ocupaba en el corazón de Naruto, eran y seguirían siendo amigos. –Solo si tú quieres- y la última frase terminó por confundirlo de nuevo, sin embargo no lo expresó

No hubo tiempo de hacerlo cuando Naruto lo empujó firmemente del pecho para que se recostara, no entendía. ¿Tenía o no una oportunidad?

No estaba de más preguntárselo, y lo habría hecho de no ser por el sonido del cierre que acababa de escuchar

Con mucha torpeza, Naruto comenzó a retirar el cinto de los pantalones de Sasori. Había sido la erección del mismo lo que lo incitó a continuar con ello. Esa dureza rozando su abdomen cuando sus labios se unían una y otra vez ante la mirada de los curiosos. Sasori se había excitado muy rápido pero a Naruto ya no le importó

Quería complacer a Sasori y al mismo tiempo quería que Sasori lo complaciera a él. Solo deseaba sentirse amado de nuevo, sentirse deseado por otra persona que no fuera la que le había hecho trizas el corazón

Y Sasori lo quería, ¿cierto?, se lo había confesado abiertamente minutos antes, entonces no supo que responder pero ahora era diferente. Se entregaría a alguien más para olvidar a quien amaba, se arriesgaría de nuevo con tal de reemplazarlo

Sin miramientos, bajó un poco los pantalones del pelirrojo, la erección ya era visible. Naruto sonrió a medias antes de proceder a bajar también la ropa interior oscura

-Dios…- Sasori cerró los ojos, ahogando un gemido en su garganta apenas Naruto tomara su hombría, guiándola a sus labios, rozando un poco la punta con ellos. Como si quisiera torturarlo

Naruto lamió una y otra vez el falo, desde la base hasta la punta, arrebatándole infinidad de suspiros al pelirrojo, además de ciertas contracciones. Esta vez seria él quien se entregara deliberadamente, y tenía que asegurarse de que no lo lastimaran de nuevo (físicamente hablando)

Su lengua se detuvo en el glande. Sasori se mordía los labios, cada vez más desesperado con las acciones a medias de Naruto, sin duda estaba torturándolo. ¿Había hecho algo malo?... ¿además de enamorarse perdidamente de él y de prestarse a ser el sustituto de Itachi?

No lo recordaba, pero su mente dejo de razonar en tanto Naruto metiera el miembro dentro de su boca. Estaba mal, estaba jodidamente mal pero le encantaba

Lo estaba disfrutando en demasía, incluso deseaba mas, deseaba poseerlo

Naruto cerró los ojos para después empezar a succionar con suma lentitud, sus labios cubrían sus dientes, evitando con ello hacerle daño al pelirrojo. Ni siquiera sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero el hecho de que Sasori no se quejara (mas que para pedirle que continuara), indicaba que si

Poco a poco empezó a acelerar el ritmo, metiendo y sacando por completo la erección de su boca. Sasori estaba al borde del orgasmo, se sentía a desfallecer, y justo cuando creyó que terminaría por correrse, Naruto se detuvo, sacando despacio el miembro erecto de su boca

Sasori no pudo replicar nada, sus ojos se abrieron en asombro al ver como Naruto se bajaba los pantalones. Sus orbes castañas repararon en la erección de Naruto, también estaba excitado. Pues claro, ¿Qué pensaba?, ¿Qué iba a satisfacerlo solo porque si?

Nuevamente se inclinó un poco, fascinado al contemplar a Naruto deshaciéndose de su ropa interior. Como lo deseaba

Con fuerza, Naruto se mordió los labios al deslizarse despacio sobre la erección del pelirrojo, este lo observó preocupado al reparar en su semblante de entero dolor. Ahora entendía para que había hecho aquello, lo estaba lubricando

-¿Estas…?- pero Sasori no puedo terminar la pregunta cuando Naruto comenzó a moverse, apoyándose con ambas manos sobre el pecho del pelirrojo mientras sus caderas subían y bajaban sobre su erección

Sasori arqueó levemente la espalda, observando con deleite como la expresión de Naruto lentamente se transformaba a una más placentera, excitándolo a niveles abismales

La presión en su hombría era una verdadera delicia y los constantes gemidos de Naruto lo tenían al borde del delirio. No esperó mas, quería tener el control de la situación, moverse a su antojo y al mismo tiempo hacer que Naruto gozara aun mas

Así que, sin previo aviso, Sasori sujetó las muñecas de Naruto, frenándolo de sus insistentes movimientos para auto complacerse. No le dio tiempo de replicar nada

Se giró sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, cambiando posiciones para poder penetrarlo mejor. Los ojos azules lo observaron con detenimiento

Naruto estaba estrecho, demasiado, quizá fue por esa razón que optó por lubricarlo antes

-¡Mmh…!- Sasori se reprimió por haber entrado de una sola estocada al escuchar el doloroso gemido que emitió Naruto, este sonrió a pesar del dolor que le había generado aquel acto tan precipitado

Lentamente empezó con el vaivén de sus caderas, dando afanosas estocadas en el interior de Naruto, completamente fuera de sí al contemplar el rostro del rubio. Sus ojos cerrados, la boca ligeramente entreabierta, formando una "o" que delataba el placer que estaba experimentando

Y su cordura se alejaba cada vez más, así como su sentido común. Lo único que predominaba en la habitación eran los constantes gemidos y jadeos

Pronto, Naruto sujetó a Sasori de los hombros, indicándole que acelerara

"Más fuerte…más rápido"

Follar mucho y pensar poco, eso era lo que hacia Sasori, y si antes estaba arrepentido, todo sentimiento de culpa se había esfumado junto a su raciocinio. Se sentía al filo del éxtasis

Naruto enredó suavemente sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Sasori, su espalda golpeteaba cada vez que era penetrado con mucha fuerza, ya nada le importaba. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien

-Ahh…- sus uñas se hincaron en la piel contraria al sentir una fuerte corriente ascendiendo en su columna, la misma que lo forzó a arquear su espalda, teniendo así un placentero orgasmo que casi provocó que Sasori se corriera. Pero no pasó, las paredes internas presionaron aun más su miembro con la suave contracción

Sasori tomó a Naruto de las caderas para moverse más rápido, penetrándolo hasta el fondo, entrando y saliendo de él por completo. Naruto solo gemía en voz queda, sintiéndose profanado una y otra vez

Su mente se nubló unos instantes cuando el orgasmo lo golpeó de lleno, forzándolo a correrse en el interior de Naruto. Con un último jadeo y la sensibilidad a tope, Sasori salió despacio de él. La frialdad del suelo se hizo palpable apenas decidiera recostarse junto a Naruto

Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, su agitada respiración no estaba en mejores condiciones. Naruto sonrió una vez más cuando el pelirrojo se dispuso a trazar figuras imaginarias sobre su pecho. Las caricias de Sasori le causaban cosquillas pero se forzó a no reír, tan solo cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los suaves movimientos sobre su piel, definitivamente no se arrepentía

-¿Qué fue eso?- Sasori cesó con las caricias al escuchar un extraño sonido proveniente a unos metros de distancia. Naruto se incorporó fugazmente al reconocer el tono

Con manos temblorosas, buscó el celular entre la ropa

-¿Me ayudas?- pidió sin dejar de palpar sobre las telas. Sasori se levantó despacio para ir en su dirección. La oscuridad del cuarto no ayudaba mucho en dar con su objetivo pero finalmente encontró el aparato entre su camisa y el cinto de sus pantalones

Sin pensarlo, abrió la tapa para contestar la llamada

-¿Sí?- Naruto lo observó con cierta incredulidad ante el hecho, Sasori se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto

-¿Naruto?- la voz de Jiraiya lo alteró en demasía pero decidió no preocupar a Naruto

-Soy Sasori- se presentó una vez más, traspasando una sonrisa en sus palabras. Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente. El pelirrojo ignoró los exagerados ademanes de Naruto para que le entregara el teléfono. Solo quería ayudarlo, decirle al anciano que Naruto estaba con él para que no se preocupara tanto y a su vez, evitar que lo reprendiera

-¿Qué están haciendo?- la voz de Jiraiya se tornó más seria

Sasori no pudo reprimir un bostezo

-Estábamos haciendo el am…- Naruto casi se va de espaldas. Jiraiya iba a matarlo. –El ambientalista proyecto de ciencias- chasqueó la boca al terminar de hablar

-Pásame a Naruto…- tan solo una orden. Sasori carraspeó incomodo, entregándole el celular a Naruto, este negó con la cabeza al tomarlo, iba a colgar, definitivamente tenía que colgar si quería seguir con vida

-Estos trabajos escolares- se quejó tan pronto acercó el aparato a su oído. Otro silencio se hizo presente del otro lado de la línea

-¿Estás corriendo?

Naruto arqueó una ceja ante el cuestionamiento, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo agitado que estaba

-S-Si…si estoy corriendo- afirmó varias veces con la cabeza, nervioso. –Estoy corriendo porque ya es tarde pero casi llego y no te preocupes, Sasori está corriendo conmigo, prometió acompañarme

Sasori no pudo contener la risa al ver la expresión de Naruto, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, su risa cesó en cuanto Naruto cortó la llamada para dirigirle una mirada de completo enojo

-Lo siento- recobró la compostura. Naruto volvió a negar, forzandose a vestirse lo más rápido que le era posible

-Si me castiga…- amenazó con el ceño fruncido. Sasori sonrió divertido mientras se ponía los pantalones

Ooo

Cansado, introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Aun era muy temprano, demasiado. No estaba completamente seguro si la oscuridad del cielo hacía alusión a la noche o madrugada pero al menos ya había recogido el depósito, la mitad de lo que le correspondía. Cincuenta por ciento, lo justo

El contrato revocado, el compromiso anulado. Ahora poseía parte del dinero invertido en la empresa, efectivo de sobra. Podría administrar la otra parte del dinero, abrir otra cuenta bancaria tal vez, no importaba. Esa situación carecía de relevancia. Quien realmente le preocupaba ahora era Naruto

¿Por qué sus suposiciones tendían a ser erradas?

Intentos fallidos e inútiles por solucionar un tema tan trivial como el de un compromiso que ya era inexistente. Haber callado era el principal desacierto en la relación. Pese a que le resultara hilarante ahora

Ni siquiera estaba enterado de que "ella" volvería, tantos meses se creyó absuelto de aquel compromiso, libre de decidir con quién estar, y aquella llamada lo había arruinado todo, su oportunidad de enmendar su reputación como falso "Casanova"

Entregarse física y emocionalmente en una relación seria con un chico inestable e inmaduro

Sin embargo era menester para la empresa que la unión se llevara a cabo, contraer nupcias con "su reflejo" era indispensable para solventar gastos futuros. Era una lástima que para contar con el apoyo económico fuera menester "atarse" de semejante modo

Aun no terminaba de comprender el motivo que tenia Konan para continuar con esa farsa, el amor mutuo no existía en esa relación forzada y ella lo sabía con antelación, entonces ¿Por qué obsesionarse con ello?

Sería una mujer infeliz al lado de un hombre en iguales condiciones, porque él se rehusaba a aparentar que la amaba, así como también se rehusaba a sonreír ante las cámaras cuando la boda hubiese finalizado, trayendo consigo el éxito y estabilidad financiera de la empresa

No más, al carajo todo. Ahora estaba exento de cualquier vínculo, necesitaba un descanso, requería con urgencia alejarse de los enlaces administrativos y financieros que consumían varias de sus horas de sueño y por consiguiente lo sumían en un estado de inoportuno insomnio

No obstante, lo primordial era recuperar a Naruto, con el paso de los días sentía como la soledad intransigente lo abatía. Extrañaba a Naruto, lo suficiente como para deshacer el monótono plan de vida a futuro que había formulado

Ahora mismo se preguntaba si Naruto seguiría dormido

Y es que, la efusividad de Naruto le dificultaba solucionar el problema. Era empíricamente imposible conversar siquiera cinco minutos con él sin que se alterara o terminara alejándose

La cuestión era ¿Cómo acercarse a él?

-Llegaste temprano- murmuró Sasuke al verlo pasar en silencio hacia el comedor

Cierto, esta vez no había demorado tanto como otras veces puesto que solo se había encargado de revisar que los papeles estuvieran en orden, además de recoger ambos cheques

-Toma- suspiró, extendiendo una de las hojas. Sasuke se incorporó del sofá para analizar con detenimiento lo que se le había entregado

-¿Qué es esto?- pronto la duda se hizo palpable

-Tu parte de la inversión- Itachi lo miró inexpresivo, estaba agotado y lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era tener una discusión con el insulso y desobligado de su hermano menor. Suficiente tenía con que Naruto lo odiara

-No me jodas- espetó Sasuke, entrecerrando los ojos con reprimida furia. Itachi siguió de largo hasta el comedor, sin prestarle mayor relevancia al hecho, y todo seguiría en completa calma a esas horas de no ser porque Sasuke había invadido esa sección de la casa también, seguramente para recriminarle

Con fingida calma, alargó su brazo para tomar una taza de la alacena. Su actual estado ameritaba un poco de cafeína, de lo contrario terminaría durmiéndose en clases y eso era absolutamente inaceptable

Ni bien terminó de verter el agua dentro del recipiente, otra queja irrumpió con el silencio

-No puedes- vociferó Sasuke, dando un golpe a la pared con la palma de su mano, lo suficientemente fuerte para atraer la atención de Itachi

-Si puedo y ya lo hice- informó en tono lacónico, verdaderamente no tenía ganas de discutir, no en ese momento

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, más que molesto con la actitud de indiferencia que ahora mostraba su hermano. La boda ya estaba acordada, se suponía que la alianza entre las empresas se realizaría en menos de dos meses, no podía simplemente renunciar a todo

-Te recomiendo administrar parte de tus ganancias- sugirió Itachi, revolviendo con suma lentitud el café dentro de la taza. Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza. –Podrías hacer lo mismo que yo, ahorra un poco y el resto…

-¡Cállate!- lo interrumpió Sasuke, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de odio. La misma que poseía su padre en vida, era irónico como lo negativo de los genes lo portaba Sasuke, aunado al mal temperamento, sin duda una copia de lo que fuera su padre

Itachi prefirió no decir nada más, que el silencio apaciguara un poco las cosas, que erradicara el oscuro ambiente que se había creado entre ambos. Sasuke seguía siendo su hermano después de todo, podía ser un haragán quejumbroso la mayor parte del tiempo pero definitivamente no reñiría con él, pese a que estuviera equivocado

-Es por aquel idiota, ¿verdad?- inquirió el menor, acercándose más hacia la mesa. Itachi lo contempló dubitativo. -¿El rubio idiota tuvo que ver en tu decisión?

E Itachi habría continuado con sus divagaciones internas de no escuchar aquella mención. Sasuke sonrió a medias al ser tomado del cuello de la camisa con fuerza

-No vuelvas a llamarlo así- advirtió, endureciendo la mirada. Una suave risa fue lo que obtuvo Itachi por respuesta

-Así que es por él- meditó Sasuke, apartando el brazo que lo sujetaba. – ¡Cuatro puñeteros años a la basura, Itachi!- el aludido volvió a tomar asiento, su expresión se mantuvo neutral al escuchar como la puerta de la entrada era azotada. Ya hablaría con Sasuke, cuando estuviera de mejor humor

Ooo

-Nada mejor que un entrenamiento matutino para comenzar el día- Lee sonreía al máximo mientras realizaba el calentamiento previo a los ejercicios. Naruto había elegido hacer pareja con él luego de que el entrenador les señalara las indicaciones

Curiosamente, los últimos días el trabajo en equipo se estaba volviendo costumbre en el colegio, a Naruto no le molestaría de no ser porque ya la mayoría de sus compañeros tenían pareja desde antes de que anunciaran las actividades

Lo único que lo aliviaba era el hecho de que Tsunade le diera otra oportunidad para empezar a trabajar, ese día sin duda tenía que estar temprano. Esta vez no desperdiciaría el tiempo en nada, se aseguraría de estar a la hora señalada. Aun así tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a su casa y comer antes de irse

Al menos Jiraiya no le había reprendido por llegar tan tarde. O Sasori era un experto en decir mentiras, o quizá el alcohol ya le había afectado la cabeza al viejo pervertido

-Pobre anciano- masculló, agachándose para tocar el suelo. El chico a su lado cesó con los ejercicios para mirarlo atento

-¿Qué dijiste?

Naruto se volvió hacia Lee, confundido

-¿Eh?- al igual que su compañero, dejo de realizar el calentamiento

-¡Ustedes dos!- tanto Naruto como Lee se sobresaltaron al escuchar el fuerte sonido del silbato. –Vayan por un reporte- refutó el adulto con total seriedad. Naruto arrugó la nariz ante la orden. Yamato era uno de los educadores más amables del plantel pero ese día en particular parecía molesto, su semblante lo delataba y además… ¡¿dijo reporte?!

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Naruto comenzó a correr tras de Lee. No podía, simplemente ya no debía ir a la dirección, iban a expulsarlo esta vez si llegaba a poner un pie ahí dentro

De repente, frenó su andar. Pensando en alguna manera de librarse del reporte. Lee advirtió la ausencia del chico a sus espaldas, volviéndose poco después en su dirección

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó con un deje de incertidumbre en las palabras. Naruto se golpeó la frente con el puño una y otra vez, sin saber que hacer ahora. Expulsado, y todo por una tontería

-Si vuelvo ahí van a expulsarme- dijo al fin, mirando en todas direcciones, preocupado de que Yamato acudiera para cerciorarse que cumpliera con lo ordenado

-Tranquilo- sonrió Lee con confianza. –Solo es un reporte, no van a expulsarte por eso

La desesperación comenzó a hacer estragos en el rubio, quien, indeciso, optó por caminar de un lado al otro, tratando de idear un plan para no tener que ir a la dirección

-Tú no entiendes, cejas de gusano quemador- cruzó los brazos tras su espalda, acelerando el paso. Lee lo observó molesto por el señalamiento. Ahora entendía porque nadie quería hacer pareja con Naruto

-Bueno, te deseo suerte- con su pulgar en alto y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Lee siguió su camino, dejando a Naruto solo con sus preocupaciones absurdas

Después de unos instantes, Naruto exhaló mas agobiado que antes. Aun podía ir al patio delantero y esperar a que terminara la clase, así burlaría a Yamato, al menos hasta la siguiente clase que era exactamente en cuatro días

Quizás se preocupaba demasiado, pensaba en exceso por una situación sin importancia. Y vaya que le hacía daño pensar tanto, Naruto lo corroboró al encontrarse cerca de la biblioteca. Se suponía que iría al otro patio, ¿Qué rayos hacia frente a la biblioteca?

Oh no, pasar tiempo con Jiraiya no le hacia ningún bien, un día de estos terminaría volviéndose loco, en el mejor de los casos, aunque era preferible eso a ser un sucio pervertido

Para nada él era pervertido, ni siquiera pensaba en lo caliente que se había puesto la noche anterior

Estúpidos desvaríos sin sentido…

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tenía dos opciones para haber ido exclusivamente a ese lugar, la primera tenía que ver con cierto pelirrojo que le había obsequiado un boleto para ir al cine, ¿una cita?

No, nada de eso, solo una salida como amigos

Amigos que habían follado como conejos un día antes…

Bien, pensar no ayudaba en nada. Tenía que posponer la cita… ¡salida!, salida de amigos. Era necesario posponerla para ir a trabajar, o pedirle a Sasori que fuera con otra persona, si eso era mejor, que no desperdiciara su boleto. Podía invitar a Hidan, o tal vez a Pain

-Justamente estaba pensando en ti

Naruto dejo de mirar el suelo al escuchar la voz de Sasori. Con nerviosismo, esbozó una sonrisa

-Es que tengo que decirte algo- por alguna extraña razón no podía verlo a los ojos, sentía cierta incomodidad mezclada con pena al recordar lo sucedido en el bar. Aun tenía muy nítidas las imágenes de Sasori sobre su cuerpo, jadeando y penetrándolo con fuerza... Rayos, tal vez si era un pervertido después de todo

Bueno, al menos aun no era viejo…

-Yo…se me olvido lo que te iba a decir- desvió la mirada, sintiendo su rostro arder cada vez más, ¿Por qué tenía que imaginarse tonterías?, si seguía así terminaría con una…

Sasori arqueó una ceja cuando Naruto empezó a retroceder lentamente. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-¡Tengo clase de francés, te veré más tarde!- exclamó Naruto a la distancia. Sasori entornó la mirada, aun mas confundido que antes

-¡Tengo entendido que el francés lo imparten a los de segundo!- comentó en voz alta. Naruto lo meditó unos instantes, rayos, era cierto

-¡Entonces iré a preguntar algo!- bien, cada vez sonaba más estúpido, tenía que alejarse y rápido

Ooo

Un muchacho de pálida piel y cabello negro contaba despacio los billetes que se le habían entregado. El resto de sus compañeros corroboraban la cifra a sus espaldas

-¿Solo eso?- inquirió al terminar de contar. El rubio sonrió satisfecho con la pregunta, aunque de momento no necesitaba nada más

-Quiero que le den un buen escarmiento, que no le queden ganas de regresar- hurgó en los bolsillos de su saco. Los pares de ojos se centraron en la fotografía que recién terminaba de desdoblar, y en la cual se apreciaba el que fuera su mejor amigo abrazándolo mientras sostenía un barquillo de chocolate en su mano derecha. Y la sonrisa, la sonrisa hipócrita enmarcando su rostro. Como lo detestaba

-Es lindo- comentó uno, deslizando su dedo índice en el retrato. El pelinegro se rascó la barbilla al repasar la imagen con detenimiento, ya lo había visto antes

-Yo lo conozco, fue a nuestro salón hace tiempo- recordó

El rubio esbozó una mueca de asco al notar como otro de los muchachos miraba la fotografía

-Quédatela si quieres, hmp- ofreció asqueado

Ooo

Era un estúpido, un completo estúpido por no haberse atrevido a cancelar la "no-cita" con Sasori. A la salida hablaría con él, no tenía alternativa, ya habían empezado a llamarle de la joyería para solicitar el primer pago y él aun no tenía un solo centavo. Quizás podría pedirle la primera semana de adelanto a Tsunade, trabajaría horas extras si con ello conseguía el dinero

-Naruto- lo llamó Lee a sus espaldas. El aludido cerró de golpe el cuaderno para girarse sobre su asiento. –Me pidieron que te lo diera- disimuladamente, entregó un trozo de papel al rubio, este lo miró sumamente confundido. Mas la duda se disipó al desdoblar el papelillo

-Quiero hablar contigo- leyó en voz baja. –En el cuarto del aseo

Deidara sonrió ampliamente al notar la expresión de Naruto. Ese zorro tendría su merecido pronto, ya ansiaba ver ese video, tenerlo en sus manos para divulgarlo por todo el colegio

\- Paciencia, todo a su debido tiempo- se dijo a sí mismo, antes de volver la vista al cuaderno

Naruto arrugó el papel, solo una persona le pediría hablar con él a la salida. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él. No solo eso, de decirle en su cara lo que pensaba de él y sus ridículas explicaciones. ¿Ahora que iba a decirle?, ¿Qué tenía un hijo en España?

Solo eso faltaría y ya no pensaba tolerarlo, estaba harto de él, cansado de que no lo dejara tranquilo. Solamente quería olvidarlo, sacárselo de la mente. Y por más que trataba de hacerlo...no podía, lo quería demasiado

Pero no por eso iba a volver con él. Ya no quería que Itachi lo lastimara. Y de ser necesario, se lo diría de frente

Apenas el timbre sonara, Naruto se puso de pie. Decidido a dejarle en claro a Itachi lo que pensaba de él y sus justificaciones para estar comprometido. Su semblante se tornó más serio al salir del salón

El patio estaba más solitario que en otras ocasiones pero eso a Naruto no le importó. Los profesores tenían junta sindical así que no habría problema si terminaba discutiendo con Itachi

Aspiró profundo al detenerse frente al lugar previamente indicado

Dudó un segundo al tomar la perilla de la puerta. Aun recordaba las dos ocasiones que había estado en el cuarto del aseo con Itachi, ese maldito seguramente lo había citado ahí a propósito, pero más le valía sacarse esas ideas sucias de la cabeza porque ya no pensaba volver a complacerlo jamás

-Hola primor, ¿me recuerdas?

Naruto se paralizó cuando la puerta a sus espaldas se cerró de golpe. Definitivamente esa voz no pertenecía a Itachi pero la oscuridad le impedía ver más allá de unos centímetros frente a él

-¿Quién eres?- se aventuró a preguntar, adoptando una pose defensiva que en realidad le servía poco y nada al estar privado de la visión. Naruto volvió a tensarse cuando alguien lo sujetó de la espalda. Abrió ligeramente los labios pero no hubo necesidad de que preguntara cuando la luz se encendió de pronto, cegándolo unos instantes

-Lamento mucho molestarte- espetó el muchacho a sus espaldas. –Pero fue un encargo- Naruto se dobló cuando un puñetazo le dio de lleno en el estomago, sofocándolo

Tardó relativamente poco para volver a incorporarse, aun aturdido y con la presencia de dos muchachos ahí. Su intento de correr fue en vano al reparar en la puerta, donde el segundo sujeto aguardaba a que se acercara. No le quedaba de otra que defenderse, eran dos contra uno, estaba en clara desventaja y además ya recordaba haber visto a uno de ellos en el salón de Itachi. Cabello corto y negro, mirada casi tan profunda como la de Itachi

-Maldición…

Ooo

El salón estaba casi vacío cuando Itachi se decidió a entrar. Su mirada recorrió una a una las bancas. La ausencia de Naruto terminó por decepcionarlo. Esperaba llegar a tiempo, no le había visto salir. Otro intento fallido, Naruto lo estaba evadiendo y así no podría arreglar nada

-¿Eres Uchiha Itachi?- preguntó Lee, incrédulo de la presencia de aquel altivo muchacho, el cual simplemente asintió a la interrogante

-¿Conoces a Naruto?- cuestionó a su vez, no perdería su tiempo si Naruto no estaba ahí. Lee sonrió animado ante la pregunta

-Claro que lo conozco, somos compañeros de equipo- Itachi cruzó los brazos con renuencia, debatiéndose entre preguntar algo mas o esperar al día siguiente. No cambiaria en nada el hecho de que se quedara ahí

-Salió hace unos minutos, me parece que llevaba prisa- continuó diciendo Lee, pensativo. –Cierto, creo que alguien de tercer ingreso lo citó en el cuarto del aseo- se reprendió por haber dicho lo ultimo al reparar en la inquisitiva mirada del mayor. No estaba bien husmear datos ajenos pero Naruto había tenido la culpa de dejar el papel en su lugar

Ooo

-¿Te gusta lo que hago?

Naruto se removió incomodo entre los brazos del muchacho. Su rostro estaba siendo cubierto por pintura con un pincel y él aun no entendía que es lo que querían

-Un poco de rosa por aquí- prosiguió el pelinegro, untando de vez en vez la pintura en las mejillas de Naruto, este cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando se percató de las intenciones del otro

-Ya deja de jugar y jódelo- se desesperó el primero. Naruto esperó la mínima distracción para dar un fuerte codazo al individuo a sus espaldas. – ¡Maldito!- jadeó, soltándolo poco después

Naruto derrapó una vez más al ver posicionado al pelinegro frente a la puerta. Definitivamente eran rápidos

-Si querías que terminara rápido solo tenias que pedirlo- se encaminó con plena seguridad hacia Naruto, este retrocedió un paso, arrepintiéndose de hacerlo tan pronto un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo hiciera caer al suelo

Doria, ardía, de pronto un sonido extraño y persistente inundaba su oído derecho. ¿Con que lo habían golpeado?

Lentamente dejo de razonar, su mirada estaba fija en el muchacho frente a él y las acciones de este. En silencio, vio como se bajaba la bragueta de los pantalones pero ya no podía moverse, el golpe lo había aturdido y maldecía que no lo hubieran dejado inconsciente. Ya sabía lo que se aproximaba y nuevamente se maldijo por ser tan estúpido

-¿Qué demonios?- un fuerte golpe en el suelo alertó al pelinegro. La escasa iluminación le permitió ver al responsable de aquella intromisión apenas se diera la vuelta

Su compañero estaba inconsciente en el suelo, y a él no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo derribó

Naruto trató de enfocar la mirada, aun le dolía mucho el oído y sentía calambres en las manos. Con dificultad, logró diferenciar la silueta del recién llegado

-Itachi…- alcanzó a musitar antes de que la oscuridad lo envolviera

Ooo

Una calidez agradable envolvía su cuerpo, el dolor se había disipado bastante, demasiado, desapareciendo casi por completo, aunque el leve ardor en su oído persistía. Una mueca dolorosa se apreció en su rostro, apenas unos instantes luego de sentir el incomodo roce en su mejilla

Naruto movió su brazo, tratando de apartar el molesto cosquilleo que le impedía conciliar el sueño, porque…estaba durmiendo. Disfrutando como nunca de una reconfortante siesta

La tranquilidad regresó de nuevo con el cesar de aquel molesto roce. Sus facciones se relajaron de nuevo a la par que su cuerpo se deslizaba involuntariamente hacia abajo. Pronto, la calidez ascendió hasta su cuello, ahora Naruto se sentía mucho mejor, pero el gusto no le duró lo suficiente al sentir una suave presión en sus brazos

Un movimiento firme pero delicado fue lo que le ayudó a incorporar otra vez su cuerpo, solo un poco, y el molesto roce de nuevo. Sus parpados vibraron ante la molestia que le causaba aquella caricia, solo quería dormir, descansar un momento, ni siquiera estaba razonando nada

Fue hasta que su brazo se elevó un poco que Naruto empezó a reaccionar. Agudizando el oído cuando el salpicar se hizo presente, suave pero audible y él había provocado ese ruido al dejar caer de nuevo su brazo en el agua

¿Agua?... ¡¿agua?!

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para enfocar la silueta extraña a su lado. Movió su brazo repetidas veces para comprobar su anterior pensamiento, sueño o lo que fuera. Y de nuevo volvió a salpicar un poco de agua. No recordaba haber ido a algún balneario, aunque su padrino le había sugerido ir a uno público para espiar a las chicas, ese viejo y sus perversiones

-¿Cómo te sientes?- y la voz, apenas un quedo susurro en su oído. Naruto se inclinó al reconocerla, tallando sus ojos poco después para terminar de espabilarse, definitivamente no estaba soñando, y tampoco estaba en un balneario con Jiraiya. ¿Entonces?

-¿Itachi?- miró confundido como el susodicho humedecía una tela dentro de un recipiente para después pasarla sobre su mejilla, bien, ahora entendía que era ese molesto roce en su rostro, no se trataba de un mosquito… era mucho peor

Su mirada bajó lentamente hacia la tina, frenando un poco su ritmo cardiaco al saberse con ropa, aunque ahora estuviera empapada

-¿Qué estoy…?

-Yo te traje- aclaró Itachi, dejando a un lado la toalla. Naruto frunció el ceño, intuyendo a que se debía todo pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar nada. –Un compañero tuyo me informó que habías quedado con alguien en el cuarto del aseo

Y entonces las dudas se fueron despejando rápidamente, dejando a cambio los abrumadores recuerdos, las imágenes de aquellos tipos que le impedían escapar, sujetándolo con fuerza de los brazos, llenándole el rostro de pintura

-Lamento haberme tardado- Naruto se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos, trataba de reponerse del shock que le había producido aquel hecho que afortunadamente no se había llevado a cabo, iban a violarlo, realmente pretendían tomarlo a la fuerza ahí dentro, e Itachi, él…

-Me ayudaste- musitó, sintiendo su cuerpo más tenso que antes, una suave vibración se apreció en su muñeca, era miedo, estaba asustado, por primera vez se sentía aterrado y sumamente vulnerable

-El director prometió encargarse del resto- Itachi le extendió la toalla para después incorporarse por completo. Naruto la tomó, aun ensimismado. –Parece que hay más personas implicadas en esto- exhaló agobiado. –Le di mi palabra de que te llevaría a tu casa

Naruto salió despacio de la tina, sin dejar de prestar atención de lo que se le decía. Aun no terminaba de reaccionar ante lo ocurrido

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- su semblante se tornó confuso, si Itachi había prometido llevarlo a su casa lo lógico seria que…

-No hay nadie en tu casa, Naruto- el aludido frunció los labios con enfado, Jiraiya siempre estaba por las mañanas

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme- se inclinó un poco a modo de agradecimiento. Itachi parpadeó confundido. –Ahora me voy, no importa si el viejo pervertido no está, tengo las llaves justo…- pero su expresión de plena confianza se desvaneció al palpar los bolsillos de sus pantalones, las llaves no estaban. Debió tirarlas en aquel cuarto cuando lo golpearon

Apenado, siguió hurgando dentro de los bolsillos, como si el objeto fuera a aparecer mágicamente con solo desearlo, no quería quedar como un tonto delante de Itachi, tampoco quería permanecer más tiempo ahí

Y su estomago terminó por delatarlo cuando sus tripas rugieron clamando alimento

Naruto se cubrió el estomago con ambos brazos, tratando de disminuir el ruido pero ya era tarde, la sonrisa autosuficiente de Itachi le dejaba ver que lo había descubierto, estaba hambriento, demasiado

-Quédate a comer- ni siquiera sonó como una sugerencia, menos como petición, era una clara orden, y en su corta y miserable vida a Naruto le había alegrado tanto una orden, pero se forzó a disimular, por nada del mundo dejaría que Itachi se diera cuenta que le estaba más que agradecido por ello

No, preferiría pasar la noche a la intemperie antes que admitir lo mucho que deseaba comer con Itachi

-Vístete mientras preparo algo- Itachi señaló la silla junto a la puerta, donde un cambio de ropa era visible

En silencio, Naruto lo observó salir del baño. En primera, el nunca había aceptado. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Itachi que realmente se quedaría?, ciertamente moría de hambre y deseaba mucho compartir una comida con él pero no lo había expresado verbalmente, y el hecho de que Itachi concluyera desde antes que iba a aceptar, en cierto modo lo fastidiaba

Y en segunda, si Jiraiya no estaba en su casa, ¿de dónde rayos sacó Itachi la ropa?

Naruto se acercó a la silla para tomar el cambio, sorprendiéndose poco después de desdoblar la playera azul marino con un logotipo extraño en la espalda. Esa ropa no era suya, pero tampoco era de Itachi, la ropa de Itachi le quedaría más floja

-¡El maldito hotel está lleno!- una conocida voz resonó en la casa

Entonces Naruto comprendió de quien era la ropa. Y más que nunca dudó en ponérsela. Aun recordaba el claro desprecio con el que lo había tratado el hermano de Itachi, los insultos, y…aquel golpe

Así que, optó por dejar la ropa en su lugar. La suya estaba empapada completamente pero era preferible un resfriado a tener que lidiar con el desprecio de una persona que ni siquiera conocía bien. Apenas si sabía su nombre, y además ahora tenía más razones para marcharse de ahí, no iba a sentarse a comer con aquel muchacho imbécil que lo tachaba de ladrón…y de ser una perra

Con ansias, empezó a exprimir su camisa para tratar de secarla lo más que le fuera posible. Solo eran unas calles hasta su casa, aunque no era muy inteligente de su parte ir ahí sin tener las llaves y estando Jiraiya, sabrá donde rayos

Bueno, podía esperarlo afuera, mojado, golpeado y dolido

Porque aun le dolía pensar en lo que había hecho Itachi, el cómo lo había usado para acostarse con él. Y lo hubiera maldecido en cuanto reconoció los hermosos ojos escarlata al creerse dormido, realmente lo habría hecho de no ser porque Itachi lo había ayudado

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en sus labios al pensar lo último. Tal vez si le preocupaba a Itachi, al menos un poco pero le preocupaba. No era su obligación ayudarlo y de todas formas lo había hecho

Naruto dudó en abrir la puerta al reparar en la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo afuera entre los hermanos. Aunque en realidad lo único audible eran los reclamos de Sasuke y no entendía a que se debían

Nuevamente un portazo a la lejanía, proveniente de la planta alta, quizás. Entonces se animó a salir, sin importarle que de sus pantalones aun escurriera agua

Avanzó indeciso por el pasillo hasta toparse con el embriagante aroma de la comida, olía a pasta, pasta y verduras. Naruto tragó pesado, reconsiderando la idea de quedarse aunque fuera un poco

No, sacudió la cabeza para apartarse esa ridícula idea de la cabeza. En algo Sasuke tenía razón, debía tener un poco de dignidad, y no la tendría quedándose a comer bajo el techo de la persona que lo había lastimado tanto

Con la mirada en alto y la espalda erguida, siguió caminando, pero no logró su objetivo de llegar a la puerta cuando el firme agarre en su brazo se hizo presente, patán…

-Vas a enfermarte si continuas usando esa ropa- esta vez Itachi lo reprendió, Naruto lo notó por el tono de voz que había usado, y la mirada, su mirada se torno más seria. Tenía que estar bromeando, ¿Quién se creía Itachi para regañarlo?

Ni siquiera su padrino le había dicho nada por aquella (salvaje) salida nocturna con Sasori. Aunque en el fondo le habría gustado recibir un regaño, al menos para saber que Jiraiya se preocupaba por él…

Pero ese no era el punto. Itachi no tenía derecho a…

-¿Qué haces?- Naruto ladeó la cabeza, forzándose a seguir al muchacho que prácticamente lo llevaba a la fuerza hacia el comedor. Realmente quería gritarle e insultarlo pero si Sasuke bajaba se complicarían las cosas, dos contra uno no era nada bueno y ya lo había descubierto horas antes. –No tienes…

Y la queja se atascó en su garganta al entrar al comedor. La mesa relucía bajo el hermoso mantel tinto. Dos lugares puestos, y… ¿velas?

¿Había puesto velas en la mesa?

Naruto entrecerró los ojos al reparar en la botella de vino. Oh no, no iba a caer de nuevo en ese estúpido juego, ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Estas…

-Por favor siéntate- pidió Itachi en voz suave, dirigiéndose a una de las sillas. Esta vez Naruto se quedo atónito, casi pareció una súplica de parte del muchacho. Pero aun así no iba a funcionar su truco barato, no era tan estúpido para cometer dos veces el mismo error. –El vino es para mí

Naruto hizo un molesto mohín mientras se encaminaba hacia la mesa, lentamente, casi de manera forzada, doblegándose ante el nuevo crujido de su estomago

-No sé que estas tramando- resopló, tomando asiento. Itachi suavizó la mirada al ver como Naruto empezaba a comer deprisa

-Te extraño- admitió en un quedo murmullo. Naruto detuvo la cucharada de arroz a escasos centímetros de su boca al escucharlo. Si tan solo Itachi dejara de confundirlo y lastimarlo más, era obvio que se trataba de otra mentira, ¿Cómo extrañarlo si tenía a alguien más?

-Yo no- sin embargo, se limitó a mentir, terminando con la distancia que separaba la cuchara de su boca. La luz de las velas lo incomodaba por alguna extraña razón. Sentía como si estuviera en una cita, y eso era imposible porque…

-Fue un martes después de las nueve de la noche- empezó diciendo Itachi, forzándose a recordar aquel fatídico día, el responsable de sus pesadillas. Naruto dejo a un lado la cuchara, sin terminar de comprender de qué iba el asunto. –Mis padres iban a firmar un contrato con una empresa extranjera, altamente reconocida en el ámbito mercantil

Naruto movió despacio los labios, un intento burdo de frenarlo, ahora sabia de que se trataba y no quería escucharlo

-Me pidieron que cuidara a Sasuke mientras ellos se encargaban del papeleo- la voz de Itachi se distorsionó un poco, Naruto lo notó enseguida. –Si el acuerdo se llevaba a cabo, ya no tendría que ca…- dudó en decir lo último

-Casarte- completó Naruto, sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca al pronunciar tales palabras. Itachi asintió en ademan, forzándose a continuar

-El lugar de la cita fue cerca de un banco, mi padre llevaba un portafolio ese día- nuevamente su voz se deformó. Naruto intuyó aquello a la tristeza que debían propiciarle a Itachi los recuerdos, más que nunca quiso detenerlo, no tenia porque darle explicaciones ya, y además ¿Por qué se sentía mal él?

-Ya no sigas- murmuró, doblando la servilleta que momentos antes había usado. Vio con detenimiento como Itachi vertía un poco de licor en una copa para beber un gran trago segundos después

Aclarándose la garganta, Itachi se obligó a seguir relatando

-Esa noche había una pandilla cerca del banco, según informes de la policía, estaban custodiando la zona para asaltarlo- Naruto sintió una molesta opresión en el pecho al notar el deje de tristeza en los ojos de Itachi. –Falsamente creyeron que mis padres llevaban efectivo consigo- se masajeó las sienes con insistencia

-Es suficiente- Naruto recorrió la silla hacia atrás. No quería escuchar nada más, y sus pies no le respondían

-Tres detonaciones y solo mis padres murieron- Itachi se pasó la mano por el rostro, tratando de apaciguar el remordimiento que le generaban los recuerdos. –Ellos no habrían acudido si yo hubiera aceptado el compromiso de buena manera- dio otro trago a la copa. Naruto se levantó de la silla

-Tú no…

-Querían solventar las deudas de la empresa- Naruto se acercó lentamente hacia él, dudando en hacerlo a cada paso que daba. –Se vieron obligados a buscar otra alternativa cuando yo me negué, de no ser por mí ellos seguirían…- pero Itachi no pudo continuar cuando los húmedos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda, brindándole una sensación de comprensión mutua

-No fue tu culpa- titubeó Naruto, analizando una y otra vez la situación

-Konan y yo nos dejamos de ver un tiempo, la relación no funcionó pero el apoyo económico seguía en pie- Itachi cerró lentamente los ojos, un error tras otro era imperdonable, y lo sabía mejor que nadie. –Hasta hace unas semanas, su padre me advirtió que no seguiría apoyando la empresa si no aceptaba reanudar el compromiso

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- Naruto frunció el entrecejo, apartándose del mayor poco después. ¿Dónde estaba la supuesta confianza que Itachi le profesaba?

-No quería lastimarte- Itachi alargó su brazo hacia la botella pero Naruto le impidió que la sujetara

-Estúpido, me lastimaste mas- recriminó enfadado con la botella en sus brazos. Itachi aspiró hondo antes de levantarse

-No era mi intención- se limitó a disculparse de nueva cuenta, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa, indeciso de retirarse o quedarse más tiempo torturándose con el pasado, con hechos irremediables, no quería sumirse en la oscuridad, no de nuevo. Le había costado mucho salir adelante, aceptar la pérdida de sus seres queridos y asimismo, las acusaciones de su hermano menor, día y noche durante los primeros dos años. Y la depresión, la maldita depresión que casi acabó con él

-Ya no importa- masculló Naruto, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. Ni bien dio con el lavaba manos se encaminó hacia allí para vaciar el contenido de la botella. Si Itachi se quedaba tomando por su culpa se sentiría aun peor

-Anule el compromiso- Itachi se incorporó despacio, recobrando la compostura y el mismo tono de seriedad y monotonía en sus palabras. Naruto se sintió peor al recordar la misma frase dicha por Itachi en el cuarto del hotel, debió preguntar antes de precipitarse y arrojarle el agua en el rostro pero tampoco se arrepentía del todo, Itachi se había mostrado muy frio con él el día de su cumpleaños, al menos sus acciones tenían justificación

-Ya lo sé, me lo dijiste antes- Naruto lo miró a la distancia. El semblante de Itachi volvía a ser tan inexpresivo como lo era anteriormente

-Dame otra oportunidad- pidió con más seriedad. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Naruto miró hacia un lado. –No mentí cuando te dije que me gustabas

Un sentimiento extraño lo embargó. Ese era el problema, a Itachi le gustaba pero él realmente lo quería, no solo era atracción

-No creo que esto resulte- confesó Naruto, bajando la mirada. Sin percatarse de cómo Itachi comenzaba a acercarse a él

-Por favor…

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior cuando su cuerpo fue aprisionado en un abrazo, no iba a ceder, simplemente no debía hacerlo, se rehusaba a confiar otra vez, a arriesgarse de nuevo para que terminara hiriéndolo

-Tal vez…- las palabras salieron solas de su boca, Naruto desvió la mirada cuando Itachi se dispuso a observarlo directamente a los ojos, si tan solo…no lo quisiera tanto

"También te extraño…"

Ooo

Naruto sonrió una vez más al volver la mirada al hermoso lago frente a él. El fin de semana había transcurrido demasiado rápido y aunque en parte el rubio agradecía que fuera así, habían ciertas cuestiones que aun le preocupaban

Tsunade le había sugerido presentarse hasta el lunes luego de que decidiera hablar con ella personalmente el jueves por la noche. Quedarse en la casa de Itachi no había sido tan malo como Naruto había creado anteriormente. Habían conversado poco más de dos horas, compartiendo una rica cena y aclarando un sinfín de dudas mutuas, la mayoría relacionada con el pasado de ambos, y aunque a Naruto no le gustaba mucho hablar de algo en lo que tenía poco conocimiento, había accedido a recordar a sus dos seres queridos, a sus padres que tanto amaba aun sin poder verlos

A veces le molestaba recordar los pocos logros de su infancia, él como antes se esforzaba mas en las tareas, en los trabajos escolares, no siempre había sido tan "torpe" en la escuela. En realidad había conseguido tener calificaciones altas los primeros años de primaria, por su cuenta se había esforzado para posicionarse entre los mejores promedios de su salón

Y entonces llegaba lo que mas quería, el reconocimiento, el tan anhelado papel que reflejaba todo su esfuerzo y el cual al igual que sus compañeros deseaba tanto entregar a sus padres, recibir un abrazo afectuoso y un beso como había visto el primer año que recibió un reconocimiento

El único que estaba solo era él, el único niño que miraba hacia las dos sillas vacías donde se suponía estarían sus padres apoyándolo, aplaudiendo cuando recibiera su reconocimiento… Y no estaban

Entonces Naruto solo se disponía a observar a sus compañeros y aunque apenas era un niño y no comprendía bien esas emociones, ahora sabia a que se debían, tenia envidia

Envidiaba que sus compañeros tuvieran a sus padres, ¿Por qué él no?, ¿había hecho algo malo para merecer ser el único sin padres?

Al menos en su salón así era, solo él no tenía a sus padres consigo, solo él no había recibido ningún aplauso cuando se acercó al estrado para recibir el papel que reflejaba su esfuerzo, solo él no vería en un cuadro su reconocimiento, ni sus trabajos con buenas calificaciones en la nevera, no a menos que él las pusiera allí, y aunque al principio lo hacía. Después le resultó patético. Había decidido ceder, dejar de esforzarse porque no tenía caso

Solo era un fracasado y pese a que sus profesores se empeñaran en decirle lo contrario, a él si le importaba tener ese apoyo incondicional que sus demás compañeros tenían. Era aun peor ver a alguno de sus maestros en los siguientes años, ocupando el puesto de su padre. Aplaudiéndole solo a él y haciéndole sentir peor ante las burlas de sus compañeros

Amaba a Jiraiya, su padrino había sido un buen soporte en los momentos difíciles, pero no siempre estuvo allí cuando lo necesitaba

-¿Sucede algo?- no fue sino hasta que la voz de Itachi irrumpió con el silencio, que Naruto salió de su ensimismamiento, dejando de observar el bello paisaje que le ofrecía el lago bajo la luz de la luna. Tener una cita en un lugar así era maravilloso, así lo consideraba Naruto. Y no hacía falta más que unos cuantos refrigerios, un mantel y una buena compañía

-No es nada, solo me acorde de algo- se excusó, esbozando una sonrisa carismática. Itachi le había mencionado antes que ese lugar era muy especial para él, ahí solían ir sus padres años antes, gustaban de pasar la tarde cerca del lago, sentados sobre el césped, como actualmente hacían ellos dos

Naruto pestañeó después de que Itachi decidiera entrelazar su mano con la de él. Nuevamente esa calidez en su pecho se hacía presente, junto al acelerado ritmo cardiaco que era incapaz de controlar. Ya no le molestaba tanto que Itachi lo tomara de la mano, por el contrario, deseaba que lo hiciera, así como también deseaba que su relación durara mucho tiempo, sin embargo aun tenía cierta inquietud que no lo dejaba tranquilo

Aquella sensación se hacía más molesta con el paso de los días pero Naruto prefería no mortificarse por eso ahora, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Itachi y expresarle la única inconformidad que tenia

Lentamente la distancia entre ambos rostros se fue acortando, a medida que Itachi se inclinaba un poco hacia su derecha, buscando el tan ansiado contacto labial. Naruto simplemente cerró los ojos cuando el aliento del mayor chocó contra su rostro, cerca, muy cerca. Sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho por lo rápido que latía, o por lo menos le daría un infarto

Pero su preocupación se esfumó al sentir los labios de Itachi impactarse sobre los suyos, fríos pero suaves, así eran los labios de Itachi, y Naruto solo atinó a corresponder, moviendo los labios despacio, quizás era un fiasco besando a comparación de Itachi, aunque este nunca le recriminaba por ello, al contrario, quien tomaba siempre la iniciativa era el Uchiha, y eso le gustaba casi tanto como que lo tomara de la mano

Bastaron unos instantes para que Naruto decidiera romper con tan íntimo contacto entre ambos. Ya era muy tarde y tenía que levantarse temprano al día siguiente, nuevamente las clases lo limitaban, las tareas tan complicadas que era incapaz de realizar solo y las cuales lo obligaban a mantenerse despierto hasta muy entrada la noche, ese era el único motivo que lo forzó a levantarse ante la confundida mirada escarlata

-No he hecho la tarea- se sinceró, un poco apenado. Había tenido dos días para hacerla y como siempre lo dejaba al último, aunque interiormente sabía que terminaría cerrando el libro más rápido de lo que tardaba en abrirlo, ojala no fueran tan difíciles las materias

-Comprendo- Itachi exhaló antes de ponerse de pie. Las horas pasaban demasiado rápido cuando estaba junto a Naruto, tanto que no llegaba a percatarse por la hora, y cuando lo hacia se desentendía de todo, no había mayores actividades por realizar ahora que no fueran los trabajos escolares, mismos que se había encargado de realizar un día antes

Después de recoger los pocos refrigerios que aun seguían intactos y el mantel. Ambos se dirigieron a la salida del parque. La noche era propicia para contemplar el bello manto de estrellas que se extendía a lo largo y ancho del firmamento, sin embargo la pareja se vio obligada a abandonar tan ameno lugar. Caminando uno al lado del otro, escuchando el suave silbido del viento y el sonido generado por el mismo en las copas de los arboles

Naruto se estremeció al cabo de unos minutos, arrepintiéndose por no haber llevado algún suéter consigo

-¿Tienes frio?- Itachi inquirió al mirarlo de soslayo. Naruto sonrió al saberse descubierto, los vellos de su brazo habían comenzado a erizarse y su nariz estaba tan fría que por momentos no la sentía

-No…- contestó de inmediato. Mas el vapor que acompañó sus palabras terminó por delatarlo. –Tanto…- agregó con una sonrisa ladina. Itachi se detuvo para quitarse la gabardina negra, Naruto lo contempló en silencio

Y el calor lo envolvió nuevamente cuando Itachi le pasó la prenda sobre los hombros. El interior de la gabardina era suave y cálido, casi tanto como los abrazos de Itachi

-Gracias- Naruto sonrió antes de seguir de nueva cuenta al joven que caminaba resueltamente delante de él, seguramente para evitar que le devolviera la prenda. En otras circunstancias Naruto se habría negado a aceptarla, pero esta vez no. Itachi le había pedido que dejara a un lado la inseguridad y aunque aun tenía miedo de que lo lastimara de nuevo, sabía que tenía razón. Tenía que arriesgarse una vez más y lo haría porque…lo amaba

La despedida fue inminente para ambos apenas se detuvieron frente a la fachada

Naruto alzó la mirada al ser tomado de las mejillas por el mayor. Seguramente quería besarlo de nuevo, sus parpados se cerraron una vez más, esperando un beso que nunca llegó. Estaba por reclamar algo cuando un tibio roce en su frente lo hizo parpadear confundido

-Te veo mañana- y sin más, el altivo muchacho se alejó rumbo a su casa, dejando a Naruto con una expresión confusa, misma que se alteró cuando la puerta a sus espaldas fue abierta de golpe, mostrando a un furioso hombre de cabellera blanca

Bueno, no era su culpa que la media hora se hubiera ampliado a más de dos horas… De todas formas no se arrepentía de nada

-Naruto…- sin embargo el tono de voz del adulto se escuchó mucho más serio de lo normal traspasando no solo molestia en el habla sino también decepción. Naruto acortó los escasos tres pasos que lo distanciaban de la puerta. El rostro de Jiraiya denotaba una seriedad absoluta que le hizo estremecer, aun bajo la cálida prenda que lo cubría

-No vi la hora- titubeó, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca. Se había tardado más de la cuenta pero no era para tanto… ¿o sí?

Ooo

Con reprimida nostalgia, Naruto recorría su salón de clases con la mirada, solo, tranquilo. Como usualmente solía estar a la hora de los descansos. Realmente había empezado a acostumbrarse a ese ambiente, aunque no le gustara la escuela en general, ni las clases, ni las tareas, tampoco los maestros. Bueno, casi no le gustaba nada que estuviera relacionado con la escuela, pero había ganado cierto afecto a sus profesores y a varios de sus compañeros, que si bien no conversaba mucho con ellos, al menos comenzaba a sentirse aceptado dentro del grupo

Aun le miraban como un bromista, el chico que solía meterse en mas líos que cualquier vago de la clase, y fue precisamente el ultimo lío el que lo había sumido en su actual estado de tristeza. El problema que se había suscitado días antes y del cual aun estremecía al recordarlo

Un par de golpes y el intento de violación que afortunadamente no se había llevado a cabo. Todo gracias a Itachi. Sin embargo, cuando Naruto creyó que todo estaría mejor, que podría compartir más tiempo junto a su novio…nuevamente se había equivocado

La soledad acompañó sus pasos, mientras se disponía a caminar por las filas. Esa sería su última semana en el instituto, sus últimos días antes de que su padrino lo transfiriera a otra escuela, una más lejana, e incluso el anciano le había comentado sobre la idea de mudarse por esa zona para que todo fuera más fácil para ambos, ¿más fácil?

¿Cómo iba a ser más fácil tener que adaptarse de nuevo?

Nueva casa, nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros… no quería, definitivamente no quería alejarse de ahí, pero Naruto sabía que sin importar cuánto tratara de hablar con Jiraiya, sus esfuerzos serian en vano

Su padrino quería lo mejor para él pero no se daba cuenta que en realidad solo lo lastimaba. Quizá si el director no hubiera llamado a su casa para informarle sobre lo ocurrido, para citarlo junto a los padres de sus agresores, a quienes habían expulsado el mismo día del incidente, entonces tal vez no estaría pasando nada de eso

Jiraiya quería transferirlo de colegio "supuestamente" pensando en su seguridad, pero… ¿pensaba acaso en lo que él deseaba?

No, realmente no era así. Su padrino se negaba rotundamente a acudir a aquel citatorio, simplemente quería solucionar todo con la absurda idea de "empezar de nuevo"

"No me arriesgare a que te pase algo"- eran las palabras que le había dicho el viejo antes de dar por finalizada la conversación. Si es que podía llamársele de ese modo a los casi cuarenta minutos en los que, fallidamente trató de hacerlo razonar, de explicarle que no sucedería nada. Ojala Jiraiya y él hablaran el mismo idioma, pero ya no tenía caso lamentarse por ello

Solo le restaba despedirse de las personas que consideraba importantes para él

-Tengo la ligera sospecha de que me estas evadiendo

Naruto entornó los ojos ante la conocida voz. Una mezcla de tristeza y pena lo embargó cuando se hubo dado la vuelta para observar al serio pelirrojo que lo miraba atento desde el alfeizar de la puerta

-No es así- sonrió forzosamente, sin poder eludir los extraños pensamientos que lo atosigaban desde el jueves, y él como había optado por escabullirse al audiovisual durante los dos recesos. Aun se sentía incapaz de decirle a Sasori sobre su reconciliación con Itachi, seguramente el muchacho lo consideraría un mentiroso por haberle afirmado días antes que no iba a regresar con él. Pero en realidad no había previsto volver con el arrogante, presumido, serio y apuesto de su novio. Tal vez era el momento indicado de decírselo, terminaría sintiéndose mas basura si no lo hacía, aunque ya no importaba mucho, iba a irse de ahí pronto y no volvería a verlos

Sin duda Sasori sería de las personas a las que más iba a extrañar, había desarrollado un vínculo especial con el muchacho, uno más fuerte que la amistad, pero menos intenso que el amor que tenia por Itachi. Aun era confuso lo que sentía por Sasori, pero Naruto estaba seguro de quererlo mucho, Sasori se había vuelto la segunda persona más importante para él, después de Itachi y antes de…Jiraiya

-Vamos, no es para tanto, solo estaba bromeando- Sasori se acercó al notar el ensimismamiento del rubio, estaba un poco enfadado de saberse ignorado el viernes pero tampoco era su intención hacer sentir mal a Naruto. A veces debería morderse la lengua antes de decir estupideces

Naruto negó suavemente con la cabeza, alzando la mirada. Entre más tiempo estuviera en clases, peor se sentiría, mejor despedirse de una buena vez y escaparse de las demás clases. Ya ni siquiera podría presentarse al restaurante con Tsunade, ¿para qué si iba a mudarse?

Ahora se daba cuenta que no solamente perdería a su novio y a sus compañeros, también perdía una oportunidad de reivindicarse, de ser mas independiente al tener un empleo

-En verdad no ha sido mi intención decir eso- nuevamente la voz de Sasori irrumpió en sus pensamientos, Naruto lo observó unos instantes, los bellos orbes castaños reflejaban cierta preocupación que no pasó desapercibida para él. –Golpéame y así estamos a mano- Naruto rió al sentir la cálida mano de Sasori sobre la de él, cerrándose con suavidad para que empuñara su muñeca

-No voy a golpearte- frunció levemente lo labios. -Eres mayor que yo, me ganarías con los brazos cruzados

Sasori sonrió ampliamente, retirando su mano de la ajena

-Nunca dije que fuera a defenderme- argumentó, revolviéndose un poco el cabello. Nuevamente estaba nervioso, peor que nervioso, quería pedirle a Naruto aquello por lo que había esperado tanto, ahora empezaba a arrepentirse, se estaba adelantando demasiado

-Me alegra que vinieras- las comisuras de los labios de Naruto se curvearon hacia abajo

-Eso sonó muy falso- Sasori recobró la seriedad rápidamente, algo no andaba bien y como siempre era el último en enterarse. Con un demonio, si realmente le importaba tanto Naruto ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba?

-Me voy- anunció Naruto en un hilo de voz. Sasori sonrió a medias, tratando de adjudicar aquello con lo más lógico e "improbable" que se le ocurrió en el momento

-Aun faltan tres horas para que finalicen las clases, pero déjame acompañarte- se ofreció amablemente. Naruto negó una vez más

-Iré a otra escuela- suspiró pesadamente, intentando digerir sus propias palabras

-¡¿Qué?!...¿Por qué?- lentamente la sonrisa en los labios del pelirrojo se desvaneció, dando lugar a una sensación amarga y molesta. Naruto cerró los ojos para abrazarlo, sabía que el muchacho no estaba enterado de lo sucedido, y en cierta forma le alegraba, no quería que nadie más supiera lo que habían estado a punto de hacerle, solo quería olvidar

-Porque Jiraiya consiguió un empleo en otra parte- mintió, sintiendo la calidez de los labios de Sasori sobre su rostro, le reconfortaba estar de esa forma con él

Ooo

Para cuando terminaron las clases, Naruto aun se sentía un poco aturdido por todo. Sasori le había estado acompañando durante el receso y extrañamente Itachi no se había presentado a clases, aun faltaba una semana pero Naruto quería pasar cada momento con su novio antes de tener que marcharse, y ese día no se verían, a menos que fuera él a visitarle. Su casa estaba relativamente cerca pero no quería hacer enfadar más a Jiraiya si se tardaba en regresar, lo cual era más que probable…

Ahora tenía estrictamente prohibido irse a otro lado después de clases, genial, ¿no era eso lo que quería?, que Jiraiya se preocupara mas por él… ¡pero no así!

No arruinándole todo con una noticia que no mejoraría nada

Y aunque prometió esperar a Sasori, no pudo hacerlo. Quería salir lo antes posible de ahí, irse a su casa y tratar de convencer al viejo de que lo dejara pasar el resto del día con Itachi

Cuando el timbre sonó, Naruto fue el primero en salir. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, olvidándose incluso de recoger sus documentos en la dirección, como previamente le había pedido Jiraiya que hiciera

Agitado, golpeó una y otra vez la puerta, lamentándose aun de no haber encontrado sus llaves, y de ser lo suficientemente olvidadizo para no sacar otra copia

Ni bien abrieron la puerta, Naruto separó los labios, tenía decenas de excusas para usar en caso de que su padrino se negara a dejarlo ver a Itachi pero todas y cada una de ellas se atoraron en su garganta al reparar en el apuesto joven que acababa de abrir la puerta

-¿Itachi?- Naruto retrocedió dos pasos para observar de nuevo la fachada, seguro de haberse equivocado de casa por la prisa que llevaba, sin embargo no era así, era "su" casa

El aludido simplemente se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso. Naruto lo miró de reojo al entrar, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada cuando la voz de su padrino lo distrajo

-Vaya, esta vez llegas temprano- murmuró el peliblanco, cruzado de brazos y con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared

Naruto frunció el entrecejo, no entendía que rayos estaba pasando, ¿Qué hacia Itachi en su casa?

-Tu amigo…- Jiraiya se aclaró la garganta, sabía que ese no era el término que describía a la actual pareja de Naruto, pero le molestaba en demasía llamarlo debidamente. –Y yo, llegamos a un acuerdo

Naruto parpadeó confundido, mirando alternadamente al muchacho cuya expresión se notaba más relajada, y al viejo que no hacía más que confundirlo cada vez más


	18. Amistad rota

El restaurante era más amplio de lo que Naruto recordaba. Veinticinco mesas, separadas por un metro entre una y otra. En esta ocasión, el tono de los manteles era azul marino, siendo complementado el estampado con algunas figurillas alegres que daban más vida al color

Entonces Naruto no reparó en que los lunes estaban destinados a desayunos y comidas infantiles en su mayoría. Se había olvidado que el restaurante era familiar, justamente porque la primera vez que estuvo ahí dentro, el ambiente del establecimiento era más elegante, posiblemente tenían días reservados exclusivamente para familias, y quizás un día en especifico para adultos. Sería un poco más complicado de lo que pensaba

En realidad si a él le dieran a escoger por un tipo de comensales, elegiría a los adultos sin dudar. Y no que los niños le disgustaran, la verdad es que Naruto adoraba a los niños…en ocasiones. ¿Podía jugar con ellos y no sentirse un inmaduro?...si

¿Le gustaría limpiar decenas de veces la misma mesa por algún accidente ocasionado por uno o más niños?...no

Confundido, arqueó una ceja al recibir un cambio de ropa, limpio y planchado, camisa blanca de manga larga y cuello en forma de "v", y pantalones negros de vestir. Era la tela brillosa e incómoda que tanto detestaba, Naruto lo comprobó al deslizar sus dedos por el interior de las prendas

-Es tu uniforme- le aclaró Tsunade en vista de que el muchacho era lento en cuanto a comprensión se refiere. Con ambas manos en su cintura, indicó el baño, moviendo levemente la cabeza en la dirección del fondo

Con los dedos juntos, Naruto se llevó la mano derecha hacia la sien, imitando el saludo militar. Tsunade rodó los ojos y sin moverse de su sitio, le observó marchar con las prendas al lugar señalado

Después de cinco minutos batallando con los pantalones, Naruto se decidió a salir. Ciertamente la talla era la indicada, pero el largo de los pantalones no. Le quedaban un poco…mucho muy grandes, incluso había tenido que doblarlos hacia adentro para evitar pisarlos. La camisa en cambio le había sentado a la perfección, la tela era mucho mas cómoda y ligera, de algodón y…quien sabe que otro material. Naruto solo había leído la primera línea enunciada en la etiqueta

Una sonrisa sutil se apreció en los labios de Naruto al encaminarse hacia la entrada. Los problemas ya no representaban ninguna molestia para él, de hecho ya ni siquiera podía decir que tuviera algún problema

Y es que, nunca le había alegrado tanto saber que seguiría estudiando en el mismo instituto. Al menos las siguientes dos semanas, después de eso sería transferido a un nuevo colegio, pero no cualquier colegio, sino el mismo al que asistiría Itachi

Ni de chiste Naruto habría calificado para entrar ahí, aunque claro, una vez más los múltiples contactos, ahora de parte del Uchiha, le ayudarían. Y que su padrino accediera era lo mejor de todo. Saber que Itachi no había asistido a clases solamente para conversar con Jiraiya, lo hacía sentir un poco más importante. Aunque tampoco debía sorprenderle tanto esa reacción de parte de su novio, no después de enterarse que Jiraiya le había advertido que no quería que Itachi volviera a acercarse, e incluso había extraído el número telefónico del Uchiha de su celular para dejárselo en claro…vaya viejo

Rápidamente, recobró la compostura, irguiendo lo más que le fue posible la espalda mientras trataba de acomodarse algunos rebeldes mechones rubios. Su primer día trabajando y se sentía estúpidamente feliz, casi tanto como lo había estado al enterarse que estudiaría donde Itachi, aunque en diferentes grados, el Uchiha ya estaría cursando la universidad, a él en cambio aun le faltaban dos años más para comenzar una carrera

Su gesto de reprimida euforia se amplió aun mas al contemplar a la bella chica que caminaba entre las mesas junto a Tsunade. Cabello oscuro, largo y lacio, siendo apenas sujetado por una peineta con un broche de moño a un costado, los ojos de la joven eran de un claro tono marrón, similares a los de Sasori. Y a pesar de lucir una figura delgada, a Naruto le pareció extraño que la chica vistiera las mismas prendas que él usaba en ese momento. Misma camisa de manga larga, y los pantalones de vestir negros

Naruto se ruborizó al tener a la chica de frente, la cual se limitó a hacer una leve reverencia a modo de saludo

-Naruto, te presento a Haku- Tsunade miró alternadamente a ambos

-Es un placer que trabajes con nosotros- habló por primera vez Haku. Naruto esbozó una boba sonrisa sin saber que decir al respecto, no sabía que tenía que trabajar con una chica tan linda aunque eso no le incomodaba, simplemente le parecía un poco…extraño

-Haku, enséñale lo básico, que use apropiadamente la bandeja y si es posible…- Tsunade adoptó una pose pensativa, dudando si sería correcto exigirle tanto a Naruto en su primer día. –Que aprenda a preparar los bocadillos más simples del menú

Haku asintió en silencio, dirigiendo enseguida su mirada al nervioso chico que miraba en todas direcciones, como queriendo memorizar cada sección del lugar

-Primero los cubiertos- sonrió, señalando la primera mesa. Naruto observó a detalle las tres piezas colocadas sobre la servilleta, tenedor, cuchillo y cuchara, sería fácil

-¿Eres la única mujer aparte de Tsunade?- preguntó luego de tomar los cubiertos. Haku parpadeó con suavidad, esbozando una sonrisa incomoda

-Soy hombre- informó ante la mirada atónita de Naruto

¿Qué era hombre?, pero si era más hermosa que la mayoría de las chicas de su salón. Tenía que estar bromeando. Naruto consideró la idea de comentarle la poca credibilidad que le daba ante semejante broma, pero se arrepintió enseguida

Tampoco era un morboso que quisiera estar comprobando el sexo de cada persona. Su rostro enrojeció al instante, todo era culpa de Jiraiya…

Ooo

Jiraiya suspiró derrotado antes de decidirse a tomar su abrigo del sofá, dispuesto a salir un rato. Podría pasar la tarde en algún bar, bebiendo hasta la inconsciencia, aunque la idea de visitar la plaza tampoco lo dejaba tranquilo, seguro había muchas señoritas lindas, dispuestas a pasar la tarde con él. Lo que sea que lo ayudara a dejar a un lado sus cavilaciones

¿Desde cuándo Naruto había madurado tanto?

Aun recordaba al pequeñuelo renacuajo corriendo de un lado al otro dentro de su casa, el primer día que lo había llevado a vivir consigo. Naruto era un niño muy enérgico, alegre a pesar de las circunstancias que teñían de gris su pasado. Las primeras semanas lo había mantenido ocupado realizando actividades un tanto…absurdas

Naruto era un fiel creyente de la magia y él había conseguido sacar ventaja de eso. Pidiéndole que practicara día y noche con diversas técnicas falsas que se había encargado previamente de perfeccionar

Trucos tales como el de atravesar un globo con agua, usando para ello un alfiler, y evitar que el globo estallara, eran de las tantas actividades que le habían servido para mantener ocupado al pequeño, y pensar que solo bastaba colocar un diminuto trozo de cinta adhesiva en el lugar indicado, justo antes de perforar el globo con la aguja, de ese modo no estallaba, y la cantidad de agua que salía por el agujero era mínima

Naruto había desperdiciado mucho tiempo tratando de "dominar" aquel truco, sin embargo y como era de esperarse, nunca lo logró

Al menos había ayudado a que el rubio dejara de pensar en sus padres durante una temporada. El no servía para consolar a las personas, aun si esa persona era hijo de una persona tan importante para él, y hasta la apariencia lo sofocaba en ocasiones, era como ver el retrato del majestuoso joven rubio que alguna vez fuera su discípulo

Jiraiya se sobresaltó al abrir la puerta y toparse de frente con un indeciso muchacho que seguía debatiéndose entre tocar y largarse de una vez por todas

-¡Por el bendito sake!, ¿es que quieres matarme de un infarto?- masculló alterado, colocando la palma de su mano sobre su pecho, el acelerado ritmo cardiaco acompañó un segundo suspiro

-Créame que no ha sido el único afectado- articuló Sasori, retrocediendo otro paso mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Jiraiya entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al notar el arreglo que el pelirrojo llevaba en su mano derecha

-¿Flores?- cuestionó, cruzando con renuencia los brazos. Sasori boqueó un par de veces, sin conseguir que las palabras salieran de su boca, nunca sopesó la posibilidad de que el anciano estuviera en casa a esas horas

-¿Le gustan?...quédeselas- se acercó a la entrada, ofreciéndole el ramo al hombre que se había quedado estático al verlo entrar a su casa

Ooo

Naruto se dejo caer con pesadez sobre una de las sillas. Había aprendido en un solo día mas cosas de las que había realizado en su anterior trabajo. Y ese día había poca clientela, según palabras de Tsunade

No quería imaginarse como seria cuando el restaurante estuviera lleno. Lo único que le alegraba era que su turno casi finalizaba, quince minutos más y podría marcharse a tomar un relajante baño en casa. Después de eso cenaría una deliciosa porción de ramen y dormiría como si no hubiera un mañana

Ese día había sido uno de los mejores, extraño ya que empezó siendo el peor de todos al tener que lidiar con una segura mudanza. Tanta preocupación para nada

-Naruto ¿podrías tomar la orden de la mesa cinco?- la dulce voz de Haku lo obligó a salir de su ensoñación. Sonrió carismático mientras estiraba ambos brazos, más que listo para atender lo que seguramente sería la última mesa, al menos de su turno. Había sido una excelente idea dividir el trabajo a medias aunque ahora que lo pensaba no era tan justo, Haku se encargaba de la cocina con ayuda de otros tres cocineros, y él en cambio solo atendía mesas, aunque si había aprendido a cocinar algunos platillos del menú

-Buen día- saludó cordialmente, posicionándose frente a la mesa señalada. La carta del menú le impedía ver el rostro del comensal, aunque Naruto no solía fijarse en el rostro de las personas, eso no le concernía, solo tenía que tomar la orden y encargarse de llevarla

Y cuando el "comensal" bajó el menú, posando sus sombríos ojos en él, Naruto deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder retirarse. ¿Qué hacia "el" ahí?

-Así que aquí trabajas- la voz monótona irrumpió sus cavilaciones. Naruto frunció un poco los labios, negándose rotundamente a responderle lo que consideraba obvio, y a su vez, reprimiéndose las ganas de preguntarle algo… ¿había estado acosándolo?

-¿Vas a ordenar algo sí o no?- tajó Naruto, evadiendo la mirada del pelinegro, el cual simplemente gruñó una maldición por lo bajo, devolviendo la vista al menú que momentos antes había dejado sobre la mesa

-Si trabajas aquí, sabrás cocinar algo- mencionó Sasuke, cediendo con la idea de pedir algo del menú. Naruto enarcó una ceja, confundido por el comentario, ese era su primer día y aunque había aprendido a cocinar algunos platillos, eran los más simples y básicos, dudaba que ese bastardo fuera a consumir algo así

-Solo se hacer ensaladas- mintió de mala gana. No quería cocinar, no a una persona tan desagradable como lo era el hermano de Itachi, seguramente solo buscaba un pretexto para humillarlo de nuevo, y eso no lo iba a permitir…ya no

-Quiero una ensalada- Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia, entrelazando sus manos debajo de la barbilla. Naruto lo miró con molestia. –Y que tenga mucho tomate- exigió más serio

Maldito…

-Enseguida la preparo- Naruto forzó la sonrisa mas falsa de toda su vida antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Como deseaba echar a patadas a ese sujeto engreído, era una pena que no fuera su restaurante, solo era un subordinado, mesero y aprendiz de chef

Ni bien entró a la cocina, se dispuso a lavar las verduras para después cortarlas. Era un alivio que solo tuviera que preparar una simple ensalada, lo más fácil de todo el menú. Apenas si tenía que esforzarse en hacerla, solo debía lavar las verduras, cortarlas, acomodarlas en un plato y colocar algunos acompañamientos

Y a pesar de ello, quería esforzarse, demostrarle a Sasuke que podía hacer bien las cosas, aunque no entendía para qué pero lo consideraba necesario. Después de todo Sasuke era el hermano de Itachi, debían llevarse bien alguna vez…o eso creía. Hasta antes de salir con el platillo solicitado, las verduras perfectamente acomodadas, y la porción exacta de tomates

-¿Qué es esto?- Sasuke inquirió luego de observar el plato frente a él. Naruto hizo un molesto mohín antes de forzarse a responder con cierta ironía

-Una hambur…- pero no pudo completar la frase cuando vio a Tsunade ingresar de nuevo al restaurante. Genial, lo que le faltaba. –La ensalada que pediste- sonrió una vez más, fingiendo empatía hacia el maldito que sostenía una rodaja de tomate en el aire

-Las rebanadas están muy gruesas- se quejó Sasuke, soltando de inmediato la rodaja de tomate. –No la quiero, vuelve a prepararla

Naruto abrió la boca lo más que le fue posible. No podía estarse quejando por semejante tontería… ¡los trozos estaban bien!

Además, iba a comérselos de todas formas ¿Qué no?

-Vete al…- y nuevamente se mordió la lengua al recordar su posición. Era su primer día laborando y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que ese bastardo le estropeara la sensación de satisfacción que le había causado trabajar hasta esa hora

-Ya la cambio…- dicho esto, volvió a tomar el plato para regresar a la cocina

Mismo procedimiento, rebanadas más finas, incluso se forzó a utilizar un cuchillo con mas filo, y por supuesto, terminó cortándose, siendo auxiliado por Haku, quien, prontamente desinfectó la herida y se ofreció a terminar de rebanar el ultimo tomate que le había faltado

Más que fastidiado, Naruto salió de la cocina para ir hasta la mesa que actualmente odiaba, la misma en la que el infeliz de cabello negro lo miraba con autosuficiencia

-Rebanadas más finas- susurró esta vez Naruto, tratando de no molestar al "cliente"

Despacio, colocó el plato frente a Sasuke, mirándolo impaciente, esperando que esta vez aceptara la ensalada. Sasuke sonrió aun más al reparar en el ridículo curita que Naruto llevaba en su dedo índice pero optó por centrar su atención en el plato

Orgulloso, se dispuso a picar las rodajas de tomate, ciertamente eran más delgadas esta vez. No dudó en llevarse una a la boca. Naruto unía sus dedos una y otra vez, nervioso

-La lechuga tiene un sabor amargo- espetó Sasuke al mascar el primer bocado. Naruto frunció el entrecejo, sumamente molesto y fastidiado. Ya debería estar en su casa, solo estaba ahí para ayudar un poco más a Haku y ese estúpido no dejaba de molestarlo

-La lechuga… esta… bien- Naruto casi deletreó las palabras, en esta ocasión ninguna sonrisa apareció en su rostro, natural o falsa, ya estaba cansado de fingir. Sasuke entornó la mirada, empujando el plato a un lado

-No te voy a pagar si no cambias la lechuga

"Maldito, infeliz, bastardo, estúpido…"

-Enseguida la cambio- y sin más se retiró, sintiendo tensos los músculos faciales, estaba llegando a su límite. Incluso Haku se percató de ello cuando lo vio entrar por tercera ocasión a la cocina

-¿Todo bien?- quiso saber, aun a sabiendas de la respuesta. La expresión de Naruto denotaba molestia y tristeza pero aun así, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, afirmando una completa mentira

Repitiendo una vez más el procedimiento, Naruto se encaminó cansado hacia la mesa, donde Sasuke lo esperaba con su estúpida altivez

-Aquí tienes- ya ni siquiera se forzó a mirarlo. Sasuke se fastidió ante ese hecho, quería ver los zafiros azules, ansiaba hacer llorar a Naruto y sin embargo no lo conseguía…aun

-Estoy satisfecho, ahora quiero otra cosa- comentó, sin siquiera probar bocado del plato. Naruto sintió una suave vibración proveniente de su parpado derecho pero no le dio importancia

-¡Te encargas de cerrar, Haku!- se despidió Tsunade desde la entrada. Naruto permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, tratando de reprimir la ira que le estaba causando ese bastardo con sus insolencias

-Siento decirle…- comenzó diciendo mientras tomaba el plato intacto. Sasuke sonrió con despotismo. –Que ya vamos a cerrar…

-¡Idiota!- Sasuke se puso súbitamente de pie cuando el plato le fue arrojado sin miramientos, ensuciando sus pantalones y parte de su playera

Naruto lo miró en silencio, solo quería que se fuera de una buena vez

-Discúlpate- ordenó el Uchiha. Naruto negó con la cabeza

-No quiero- y por más infantil que sonara, se rehusaba totalmente a pedirle perdón, ya era tarde y por su culpa seguía ahí

-De acuerdo, si quieres que pida personalmente que cierren esta pocilga lo hare- la voz de Sasuke se tornó más seria que antes. Naruto suavizó la mirada, definitivamente no quería que eso pasara

-Perdón- musitó, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, tragándose el poco orgullo que le quedaba al contradecirse en tan poco tiempo, quizás su trabajo no fuera tan importante pero había mas personas ahí, y no dudó ni un segundo que Sasuke estuviera hablando en serio

-¿Qué dijiste?- Sasuke se devolvió, más que satisfecho al escuchar al fastidioso chico doblegándose ante él, de algún modo le gustaba verlo sumiso

-Dije que lo lamento- profirió Naruto, en voz más alta. Sasuke lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, dubitativo

-Ponte de rodillas- pidió. Naruto le dirigió una mirada suplicante, solo quería que dejara las cosas así, no volvería a hacerlo enojar pero tampoco quería que lo denigrara hasta ese punto

-Por favor…

-Ponte de rodillas o me iré y te aseguro que…- pero no fue necesario que siguiera hablando, Naruto se agachó despacio, acatando lo que se le había dicho, pensando principalmente en Tsunade y en Haku

La sonrisa se ensanchó en los labios de Sasuke, quien, complacido, se inclinó un poco para murmurar en el oído del chico

-Recuerda cuál es tu posición, Naruto

Ooo

Naruto suspiró fastidiado, golpeando con suavidad la puerta. Bien, ese día no había sido muy bueno pero exceptuando la humillación del restaurante, lo demás fue agradable

-Ya llegu… ¡Sasori!- Naruto abrió los ojos bien grandes en cuanto el aludido abrió la puerta. Primero iba Itachi y ahora Sasori, no que le molestara tener visitas pero era algo extraño tenerlas el mismo día, y de las dos personas que mas quería, el día iba a terminar bien después de todo

-Si bueno, pasaba por aquí y quise venir a verte- sonrió el pelirrojo, observando a detalle cada movimiento de Naruto

-¡No le creas nada!- protestó Jiraiya desde el comedor. –Dio veinte vueltas por el vecindario solo para asegurarse que estuvieras aquí

Naruto dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo, este se encogió de hombros, desentendido

-Aprendí a preparar ensaladas- anunció sonriente, entrando al comedor. Sasori reparó entonces en la vestimenta de Naruto, no se había fijado lo bien que le sentaba la ropa de vestir

-Deja de mirar de esa forma a Naruto- exclamó Jiraiya al notar la "indecorosa" mirada que le dirigía el pelirrojo

-No sé de qué habla- mintió, desviando la mirada. Naruto sonrió aun más al ver el bonito arreglo floral sobre la mesa

-¿Y esto?

-Son para ti- explicó Sasori, tomando asiento junto a la mesa. Naruto lo observó intrigado

-Ya sé, quédate a cenar y preparare una ensalada

Jiraiya miró alternadamente a ambos, esperando que Sasori se negara pero lógicamente no fue así

-Con gusto

-Solo iré a comprar lo que falta- murmuró Naruto, recordando que no había mucho en el refrigerador. Afortunadamente la tienda estaba cerca y aun no cerraban. – ¡Ya vuelvo!- gritó desde la puerta

Nubes grises se expandían por el firmamento. Naruto corrió lo más rápido que le fue posible para evitar que la lluvia lo sorprendiera a mitad del camino. A prisa, tomó lo que le hacía falta, sin reparar en gastos, Sasori le había estado esperando durante horas y con un bonito detalle además, lo justo sería al menos prepararle una buena cena, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que terminaría odiando las ensaladas…

Al llegar a su casa, sonrió triunfal, la lluvia torrencial aun no se desataba

-Prometo no tardarme- pasó fugazmente por el comedor, sin reparar en las miradas de los otros. Jiraiya suspiró cansinamente, a esas horas Naruto ya debería estar durmiendo

-Se va uno y viene otro- comentó con pesar. Fue hasta entonces que Sasori se dignó a prestarle atención a los comentarios del viejo

-¿Perdón?

-Su novio- explicó Jiraiya como si se tratara de lo más lógico. –Primero viene él y después tu, es…

-Permiso…- le interrumpió prontamente, sintiendo un molesto nudo atravesar su garganta. Jiraiya alzó ambas cejas, desconcertado al ver como el muchacho se alejaba hacia la salida. No le dio tiempo de preguntar nada más cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe

Naruto dejo de cortar las verduras al escuchar el portazo. Entendía que Jiraiya estuviera molesto pero no había razón para que se portara así

Sin embargo las dudas se hicieron presentes al acudir al comedor, dispuesto a pedirle una disculpa a Sasori por el mal momento

-Se fue- explicó tranquilamente el adulto. Naruto pestañeó confundido. –Solo dije que había venido tu novio- exhaló profundamente. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, dejando caer la lechuga al suelo

Sin decir una sola palabra, corrió hacia la salida, con la única intención de aclarar las cosas con Sasori. Si Jiraiya no fuera tan…él

Iba a decírselo, en serio iba a hacerlo pero no encontraba el momento adecuado

Poco y nada le importó que la lluvia hubiera empezado a desatarse. Tampoco se devolvió por una sombrilla o algún abrigo, solo corrió, siendo traicionado por sus propias lagrimas que ya comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas, confundiéndose con el agua de la lluvia

-¡Sasori!

Corrió hacia la acera de enfrente y miró en derredor, gritando su nombre una y otra vez, sin respuesta alguna…

Ooo

Naruto desistió de continuar buscando al pelirrojo cuando el timbre de entrada se escuchó a la distancia

Derrotado, salió del audiovisual, el último lugar en el que creyó podría estar Sasori. Se había equivocado…de nuevo

La noche anterior había tenido el mismo resultado al salir de su casa, bajo la lluvia torrencial y una sensación de nostalgia que aun permanecía intacta, y seguiría ahí hasta que no hablara con Sasori. Tenía, no, necesitaba conversar con él, y por más que lo buscaba, no lo encontraba

En otras circunstancias a Naruto le habría parecido gracioso el hecho de que en esta ocasión fuera él quien buscara desesperadamente al pelirrojo y no viceversa. Sasori siempre había estado ahí para él, brindándole su apoyo y su amistad, y ahora sentía que le había fallado de algún modo

Por no haber hablado antes con él, por ser egoísta y tener miedo de decirle la verdad. Porque seguramente Sasori iba a alejarse cuando se diera cuenta que había regresado con Itachi. Que sus anteriores palabras tenían tanto valor como la suela de sus zapatos. Y aunque no quería lastimarlo, a pesar de haber querido esperar otro poco para comentarle sobre su relación con Itachi por temor a perder su amistad, ahora se daba cuenta que el error era más grave

Con desanimo, se dirigió al patio para volver a su salón de clases, estaba mal. Se sentía mal y todo era su culpa por haber callado tanto. A esas alturas a Naruto ya no le molestaría incluso preguntarle a Itachi por Sasori, sabía que habían reñido anteriormente pero si le dieran a elegir entre amor o amistad…elegiría ambas, y si no era posible, entonces renunciaba a las dos. Porque sin la ayuda de ambos, seguiría estando a la sombra de Deidara, de la persona que antes consideraba su mejor amigo

Un sentimiento extraño lo embargó de pronto, mismo que se intensificó al acercarse a su grupo. Sus compañeros de clase estaban fuera del salón, formando una clase de semicírculo

Ofensas y murmullos atravesaron sus oídos a medida que se iba acercando, presa de la incertidumbre y curiosidad. Quizás se había demorado demasiado en regresar, si ese era el caso, Kakashi ya estaría asignándoles alguna actividad extraña. Pero Naruto no vio a ningún profesor en derredor, solo a sus compañeros de clase, profiriendo insultos y demás improperios que resonaban cada vez en un tono más alto

No fue sino hasta que las miradas de los demás se posaron en él, que Naruto se percató a quien iban dirigidos los insultos. Y las dudas se suscitaron nuevamente al divisar a Deidara entre el resto de los estudiantes, caminando lento con su mochila entre los brazos, cubriéndose el rostro con ella. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Naruto quería preguntar, pero las miradas de odio de sus compañeros bastaron para reservarse las dudas que rondaban una y otra vez su cabeza

-Es un maldito…- un quedo murmullo a su derecha. Naruto parpadeó confundido, sin saber exactamente a quien de los dos se referían, no sería la primera vez que lo tachaban de mal amigo con Deidara, pero estaba seguro de no haber hecho nada que involucrara a Deidara últimamente. Ni siquiera había podido pasar tiempo con Itachi en los recesos

-Y se decía su amigo…- Naruto entrecerró los ojos al escuchar por segunda ocasión aquella referencia. Un fuerte sobresalto lo desequilibró al sentir como lo abrazaban por la espalda

Confundido, se dio la vuelta, topándose con uno de sus pocos compañeros que le dirigían la palabra

-Perdón Naruto- balbuceaba Lee, abrazándolo con más fuerza. Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ante la muestra de afecto público, no le molestaría si se tratara de Itachi pero sería casi imposible recibir un abrazo de parte del Uchiha en pleno patio, menos fuera de su salón de clases y bajo la inquisitiva mirada de sus compañeros. Quizás Lee estaba delirando, no le sorprendería si fuera así, el clima estaba más inestable que su estado de ánimo en los últimos días, la noche anterior llovía a cantaros y ahora el sol apenas era soportable a esa hora de la mañana, por lo tanto, Lee estaba enfermo…

-Lee, suéltame- se quejó, apartándolo de un suave empujón. Tampoco quería que alguien pensara que eran pareja o algo así, Itachi seguro lo mataba si llegaba a enterarse

-Te juro que no sabía la clase de persona que era ese…ese…- pero nuevamente Lee se quedo callado, volviendo a abrazar a Naruto, esta vez de frente, casi al punto del llanto. Naruto sonrió nervioso mientras se disponía a darle unas suaves palmadas en la espalda a su compañero, lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento

Las injurias continuaron a medida que Deidara se encaminaba a la salida. Naruto se limitó a observar a sus compañeros dirigirse hasta el portón, por un instante pensó en abogar por él. Deidara no era de fiar, y en más de una ocasión lo había comprobado, mediante trampas y todo tipo de bajezas que su "amigo" había usado con él, solo para hacerlo a un lado y poder estar con Itachi, pero aun así, no era tan malo, no para merecer el rechazo de todo el grupo

Naruto mejor que nadie sabía lo que se sentía no ser aceptado. Su indecisión desapareció cuando Deidara se quitó la mochila del rostro antes de llegar a la salida, un gran hematoma cubría su ojo izquierdo, eso era demasiado

-¡Lee suéltame, tengo que ayudar a Deidara…!- trató de empujarlo pero esta vez el agarre era más firme

-¿Qué?- Lee se separó de inmediato al escuchar semejante estupidez, ¿desde cuándo ayudar a tu enemigo era considerado obra de caridad?

-Deidara…él, lo golpearon.- Naruto murmuraba, sintiendo la impotencia apoderándose de su cuerpo. Tenía que ayudarlo, no podían excluirlo de la clase solo porque Deidara había tratado de alejarlo de Itachi

-¡Basta ya, Naruto!- el impacto a su mejilla le llegó de improviso. Naruto se llevó una mano al rostro, ahora mas confundido que nunca, ¿primero golpeaban a Deidara y ahora a él?

-Lee…- fue todo lo que logró pronunciar, un cosquilleo se expandió por su mejilla al cabo de unos segundos, dolía

-Siento haberte golpeado- se disculpó el aludido, sin mucho remordimiento. –Pero dices demasiadas incoherencias

Naruto frunció los labios, dirigiendo la mirada una vez más a la salida. Deidara ya no estaba pero aun podía hablar con el director, intentar conversar con él, incluso…

-En verdad no te entiendo- Lee negó con la cabeza. –Si ese tipo hubiera hecho lo mismo conmigo, créeme que ya estaría dándole una patada en donde más le duele

-No es para tanto- la mirada de Naruto endureció. –Se ha portado como un imbécil pero golpearlo, insultarlo y amenazarlo es…es demasiado

-Por favor, seguro expulsan a Itachi Uchiha, ¿me dirás que eso no es demasiado para lo que hizo?- inquirió Lee, enfrentando los, ahora confundidos ojos azules

-¿Qué?- Naruto dejo de razonar unos momentos, incrédulo a lo recién escuchado. -¿Qué hizo Itachi?- Lee retrocedió un paso, sintiendo el fuerte agarre de Naruto sobre su playera

-Golpeó a Deidara- respondió pensativo. –En realidad solo fueron unos cuantos golpes, se notaba que quería romperle la cara

-¿Por qué?- Naruto lo soltó para apretar con fuerza los puños, más molesto que antes. Era increíble que faltando solo dos semanas para que Itachi se graduara, fuera lo suficientemente impulsivo para querer golpear a Deidara de semejante modo. Y a juzgar por el hematoma en el ojo izquierdo de Deidara, Itachi realmente debía estar fuera de control, verdaderamente enojado, lo cual era estúpido porque Deidara ya no había vuelto a molestarlos luego del último incidente con Sasori, y ahora que lo recordaba…también había golpeado a Sasori

Sin duda alguna tenía que hablar con Itachi, ¿Quién se creía para ir golpeando a medio mundo solo porque se le daba la gana?

-Naruto relájate, Uchiha está en detención y no creo que salga exento- Lee suspiró, sujetando el brazo de Naruto para evitar que siguiera avanzando. La resolución en la mirada de Naruto no predecía nada bueno, y lo último que quería presenciar eran tres y no dos expulsiones el mismo día

-¡No me importa si lo expulsan, se lo merece!- Naruto replicó en voz alta, su paciencia había llegado al límite, eso era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a lidiar con Itachi

-No creo que se merezca que lo expulsen solo por tratar de defenderte- explicó Lee con toda calma, sabía que no haría entrar en razón al chico mas terco de su grupo pero sus pensamientos cambiaron al notar la expresión desconcertada de Naruto

-¿Defenderme?- lentamente, Naruto dejo de hacer presión en sus puños. Lee asintió despacio

-¿Cómo es que protestas tanto si ni siquiera sabes que ocurrió?

Naruto desvió la mirada, enfadado, Lee tenía razón pero seguía considerando estúpido el hecho de golpear a alguien solo por interferir en una relación hace semanas, porque aun si Deidara había intentado hacer algo días antes, Itachi no tenía derecho a molestarse por ello, no eran novios

-No sé qué clase de relación tengas con Itachi Uchiha - masculló Lee, reprimiendo un bostezo. Naruto enrojeció al instante, quizá varios aun no estaban enterados de que Itachi y él eran novios pero le gustaba reservarse ese detalle, al menos hasta que Itachi considerara adecuado decirlo. –Lo que sí sé es que debes importarle mucho para que haya reaccionado de esa manera, yo hubiera reaccionado igual de estar en su lugar, no sé cómo puedes defender a Deidara después de sus acciones- hizo una pausa para cerciorarse de que Naruto lo estuviera escuchando. –Quiero decir, el hecho de que les pagara a unos estudiantes de tercero para que te violaran y después subieran el video a internet, para mi es razón suficiente para… ¿Naruto?

Pero el aludido no escuchó mas, permitió que sus impulsos lo guiaran hasta la dirección para ser testigo de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Deidara había sido quien provocó todo?

Su mente razonaba lentamente, torpemente mientras caminaba hacia la dirección

Ooo

-Eres un idiota- Naruto murmuraba, sintiendo los cálidos besos del mayor en su rostro. Se negaba a adularlo al saber que también lo habían expulsado a él por golpear a Deidara. Se sentía estúpido por haber dudado de las intenciones de Itachi pero ahora que las conocía, igual estaba fastidiado por la impulsividad de su novio. Ahora no se verían en la escuela, ya no podrían reunirse a la hora de los descansos para desayunar juntos, y eso era horrible porque ya tampoco tenía a la persona que le brindaba su apoyo y atención durante los recesos

Sin Itachi ni Sasori, las últimas dos semanas serian eternas y aburridas, muy aburridas

-No pude contenerme- se defendió Itachi, apartándose apenas un poco del rostro de Naruto para verlo a los ojos

-¿Antes o ahora?- cuestionó Naruto, siendo esta vez él quien atraía a Itachi del cuello de la camisa, despacio para que se recostara junto a él. Ya no le importaba si Jiraiya lo reprendía por llegar tarde, quería estar con Itachi y ahora que tendrían menos tiempo para verse, sentía que era una necesidad vital estar a su lado. Solo así la sensación de soledad desaparecía, solo así se sentía querido, aceptado y sobre todas las cosas, se sentía importante

-Antes y ahora- Itachi se precipitó sobre el cuerpo del menor, encantado de que Naruto se mostrara accesible esta vez, aunque estuviera enojado por lo ocurrido, aun así, sabía que Naruto deseaba estar con él, casi tanto como él lo deseaba actualmente. Y el calor corporal fue en aumento cuando Naruto se incorporó un poco para quitarse la playera, mordiendo con suavidad sus labios para atraer la mirada de Itachi. Aun recordaba la última vez que habían estado juntos

Las ganas de arrepentirse se hicieron presentes cuando su mirada se centró en la "parte baja" de la fisionomía de Itachi, aun estaba a tiempo de frenarlo, quizás si Itachi no fuera tan brusco se entregaría con más entusiasmo pero su disposición por tener relaciones casi se esfumó al hacer uso de su memoria y del…dolor. El maldito dolor que Itachi le ocasionaba cada vez que tenían sexo

-Cambie de parecer- articuló apenado, desviando su mirada hacia la playera a sus espaldas. Itachi arqueó una ceja al verlo deslizarse por las sabanas, ni siquiera habían comenzado. ¿Habia dicho algo lo suficientemente negativo para influenciar en el cambio de humor de Naruto?...lo dudaba

-¿Dije algo que te molestó?- se aventuró a preguntar, sentándose a la orilla de la cama. Naruto negó en ademan mientras se ponía de vuelta la playera

-Me lastimas- le recordó más serio. Podía tomar la iniciativa él, encargarse de lubricar bien el miembro de Itachi para no sentir que lo desgarraba en pleno acto sexual…pero entonces recordaría a cierta persona de cabello rojo de la cual no tenía noticias desde la noche anterior

-No lo hare…

-Siempre dices lo mismo

Itachi aspiró hondo, tratando de disminuir el creciente calor corporal del que era preso. Tal vez una ducha con agua helada no le vendría mal, el clima lo ameritaba, aunque ciertamente prefería hacer otro tipo de actividades que implicaran a Naruto bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre hasta el cansancio

-No voy a lastimarte- volvió a pronunciar, levantándose de la cama. Naruto observó con un deje de confusión en la mirada como Itachi se aproximaba al buro para tomar algo del cajón

-¿Qué es eso?- quiso saber, dándose la vuelta sobre la cama para quedar boca abajo. Una sonrisa ladina fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta. Naruto dio un respingo cuando el pequeño tubito de plástico le fue arrojado, sin miramientos, lo tomó para leerlo

-Lubricante- y Naruto se habría alegrado de no ser porque Itachi no lo había usado antes. -¿Por qué tienes esto?... ¿lo usaste en…mmh?- pero sus dudas fueron interrumpidas por un beso demandante de parte del Uchiha, el cual se había recostado nuevamente a su lado. Naruto gimió contra la boca contraria al ser tomado de la nuca para intensificar el contacto

Sería una absoluta mentira si negara que se estaba excitando al sentir la lengua de Itachi entre sus labios, rozando con insistencia, exigiendo acceso. Y por supuesto, cedió. Separando un poco los labios, sintiendo su rostro arder a medida que las manos de Itachi viajaban a lo largo de su espalda, descendiendo con suavidad por su columna vertebral

-Itachi, vienen a buscarte- un fuerte azote contra la puerta forzó a ambos a separarse del contrario. Naruto con sus mejillas en extremo ruborizadas, e Itachi con una expresión de total fastidio y seriedad

Naruto frunció el entrecejo al reparar en el hermano de Itachi, de pie junto a la puerta y con su vista fija en él. De pronto se sintió incomodo, demasiado incomodo por saberse descubierto en una posición por demás comprometedora con Itachi, y no que le molestara el hecho, lo que le molestaba era la mirada lasciva que le dirigía Sasuke con todo descaro, aun estando su hermano mayor presente. Que ganas tenia de darle una patada en…

-Ya regreso- Itachi se apresuró a abotonarse la camisa para después fajársela. Decidido, salió de la recamara, sin mirar una sola vez atrás, sabía que si lo hacía, tendría que devolverse

Naruto hizo un mohín de inconformidad, Itachi había perdido su oportunidad, ahora se largaría a su casa a esperar lo que hiciera falta para irse al restaurante. Lo peor de todo es que estaba excitado, y fue esa razón la que lo forzó a quedarse en la cama, esperando pacientemente a que Sasuke se largara para poder levantarse

Por nada del mundo Naruto le dejaría ver su erección, aun si estaba vestido, no quería que Sasuke lo viera de esa forma, y menos después de… lo que sea que haya visto antes

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior, repasando a detalle el cuerpo de Naruto sobre la cama. Solo había una palabra que podía definir a la perfección el actual estado de Naruto…sumiso

Y extrañamente se estaba poniendo duro al verlo así. Los grandes y expresivos ojos azules lo observaban con detenimiento y eso de algún modo solo incrementaba su libido. Nuevamente la idea de hacerlo sollozar se hizo presente. Sin duda deseaba que Naruto sollozara ahora, pero por otras razones que poco y nada tenían que ver con el dolor

-Acércate y te dejo sin descendencia- advirtió Naruto, tomando la almohada a sus espaldas para cubrirse con ella, pero sus palabras no surtieron efecto en el bastardo que de repente había optado por cerrar la puerta, eso no podía significar nada bueno…

Ooo

Los ojos ónix lo miraban fijamente, con cierta prepotencia mezclada con un sentimiento que hasta ese momento Naruto no fue capaz de diferenciar. Bien podía ser odio, desprecio, frialdad, pero la inusual sonrisa que se ensanchó en los labios de Sasuke terminó por confundirlo aun más, lo suficiente para ponerse a la defensiva

Aquella mirada cargada de lujuria fue más que suficiente para que Naruto se olvidara por completo de todo, incluso su excitación descendió rápidamente

Forzándose a reaccionar a tiempo, empuñó ambas manos. Firmemente y con la determinación de golpearlo con tal de que se apartara, eso no lo permitiría. Le perdonaba a Sasuke el trato despectivo que había tenido con él, las palabras hirientes que lo habían sumido en un deprimente estado de decaimiento, que de no ser por Sasori no habría superado, también le perdonaba la humillación en el restaurante, su primer día de trabajo, uno importante para él y el cual pretendía terminar de buena forma

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se redujeron a nada al tener de frente al infeliz bastardo, rápido, demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera le había visto venir

-No te atrevas a tocarme- haciendo uso de su sentido común, Naruto arremetió un golpe directo en el rostro del Uchiha. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes al acertar su objetivo, Sasuke ni siquiera había hecho el intento de moverse, ¿lo había hecho a apropósito?

Sintió un vuelco en su corazón al notar el liquido carmesí que descendía lentamente de la comisura de los labios de Sasuke, tal vez se había excedido un poco, no pretendía golpearlo pero tampoco sabía a la perfección las intenciones que tenia Sasuke para aproximarse a él como si de un depredador se tratara

-¿Eso es todo?- su piel se heló cuando Sasuke se dispuso a lamer el fino hilo de sangre, devolviendo después la mirada hacia él, complacido

Tenía que estar bromeando…

Lentamente separó los labios, con la única intención de descubrir lo que Sasuke quería, tan solo debía preguntárselo directamente, solo eso, quizá llegarían a un acuerdo

Un lastimero quejido salió de sus labios al recibir un fuerte puñetazo en las costillas, pronto el dolor lo obligó a doblarse

Sofocado y aturdido, trató de enfocar la mirada, incluso las palabras se rehusaban a salir de sus labios, nunca en su vida lo habían golpeado con tanta fuerza, y Naruto casi podía jurar que el bastardo le había roto una costilla, era eso o solo era poco resistente al dolor

Sasuke sonrió con altanería al notar la poca disponibilidad del rubio por levantarse

-No trates de igualarme, Naruto- musitó, empujándolo con firmeza de los hombros, forzándolo a recostarse de espaldas sobre la cama. Naruto dio un respingo de inconformidad al percatarse de las intenciones del Uchiha, y aunque aun le costaba respirar correctamente por el fuerte golpe recibido momentos antes, trató de incorporarse

Una vez más, sus intentos fueron en vano. Las rodillas de Sasuke aprisionaron sus muñecas y lo único que atinó a decir fue un improperio para pedirle que se apartara

-Mírate, tan débil e inferior que das pena- Sasuke sonrió, mirando con detenimiento el cuerpo inmóvil debajo de sus piernas, Naruto había dejado de forcejear muy rápido pero ese hecho lejos de abrumarlo, aumentó su excitación, deseaba inmensamente poder marcarlo, que Naruto le suplicara por mas, que su cuerpo colapsara ante el placer desmedido cual vil prostituta

Su sonrisa de autosuficiencia se desvaneció cuando los labios de Naruto se curvearon despacio, formando una sonrisa tranquila, relajada. Como si no se sintiera amenazado sino todo lo contrario, Sasuke entonces quiso romperle la boca, y lo habría hecho si su mirada no se hubiera encontrado con la del rubio, despertando en él una sensación extraña, insólita, desconocida

-Si poseerme hace que dejes de estar triste…hazlo- la sonrisa impresa en los labios de Naruto no se alteró en ningún instante. Sasuke se pasmó unos segundos, meditando lentamente lo que se le había dicho, seguro era un plan rebuscado de parte de Naruto para poder escapar, y pensar que en algún momento lo consideró un imbécil. Ni hablar, el rubio era un experto manipulando, no por nada Itachi estaba con él

-¿Triste yo?- se burló, recobrando rápidamente la compostura. Naruto asintió en silencio. –No me hagas reír, eres tu quien está sufriendo, ¿o es que acaso tu mente te pide a gritos que cedas?

-Creo…- Naruto desvió la mirada, sus manos se habían entumecido al tener el peso de Sasuke sobre ellas pero se forzó a continuar. –Creo que te sientes muy solo, tu mirada es muy parecida a la de Itachi

Sasuke rechinó los dientes ante la comparación, si había algo que realmente detestaba era que lo compararan con su hermano. No obstante reparó en una mención en especifico…solo, ¿él sentirse solo?...Naruto que mierda iba a saber, no lo conocía, no podía simplemente afirmar algo tan relevante y mostrarse tan confiado por ello

La ira contenida clamó por salir en ese preciso momento, fue entonces que Sasuke dejo a un lado su indecisión para comenzar a marcar el cuello de Naruto, lamiendo y succionando cada centímetro de la piel trigueña, quería asegurarse de que el rubio lo recordara en un buen rato

-Debes extrañarlos mucho- jadeó Naruto con la mirada perdida. –Yo sé lo que se siente no tener padres

Una llamarada interior ascendió hasta su pecho, y con la cólera en todo su esplendor, Sasuke dejo de morder el cuello ajeno para mirarlo a los ojos, más que fastidiado por semejantes palabras, quería golpearlo y besarlo a la vez, Naruto estaba haciendo estragos en él hasta el punto de no saber realmente qué demonios deseaba

-No me interesa saber de tu vida- gruñó molesto. Naruto se removió incomodo, sintiendo los calambres menos soportables

El suave crujido de la puerta fue más que suficiente para que el alivio regresara a su cuerpo

-Itachi…- murmuró con un deje de tristeza en la voz. Ahora sabía que por su culpa una familia se estaba deshaciendo, al menos lo que quedaba de ella

Los ojos escarlata se entornaron con furia al reparar en la imagen frente a él, apenas a escasos metros de distancia. Sasuke, su insulso e irresponsable hermano menor aprisionando el cuerpo de Naruto sobre el colchón

La sangre le hirvió a niveles abismales, despertando en su interior un odio como ninguno, y si antes se preocupó por el bienestar y la seguridad de Sasuke, ahora era él quien atentaba contra ello. Sus pies avanzaron casi por inercia, movido por la furia al ver el rostro de impotencia que tenia Naruto

Sasuke no reaccionó hasta que un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla casi lo derribó de la cama. Naruto aprovechó la distracción para apartarse, descendiendo del lado contrario del colchón, aun dubitativo y con su corazón latiendo deprisa ante lo que acababa de ocurrir

-¿No es irónico que ahora golpees a tu propio hermano?- inquirió Sasuke, acariciándose la zona afectada. Itachi lo miró inexpresivo, preparándose para arremeter otro golpe aun más fuerte que el anterior. -¿Qué dirían mis padres si te vieran faltando a tu palabra?- y casi de inmediato, el puño cambió su trayectoria, estampándose con fuerza contra la pared a sus espaldas. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho de sus propias palabras y más aun del significado que tenían para Itachi

Naruto no supo qué hacer cuando los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas, esta vez con una resolución diferente, muy diferente, casi como si de desconocidos se tratara…y todo era su culpa

-Perdón- alcanzó a decir antes de salir corriendo de la recamara, vencido por su propia debilidad de saberse culpable

No sintió dolor corporal al bajar las escaleras a toda prisa, tampoco lo sintió al salir de la casa para continuar su carrera. Solo consiguió sentirse a salvo de sus propias mortificaciones cuando se adentró en el parque, ni siquiera estuvo consciente de cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo. Los arboles a su paso se le antojaron lúgubres pese a que el sol estaba en todo su esplendor

A punto de colapsar, se detuvo. Apoyando la espalda en uno de los troncos, cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras trataba de calmar su acelerada respiración que hasta cierto grado se había vuelto pesada

¿Hasta cuándo?... ¿hasta cuándo dejaría de escapar?

Probablemente cuando se sintiera seguro, seguro de sí mismo y de las personas que lo rodeaban, pese a que su círculo de amistades se había reducido enormemente, y el único apoyo actual fuera el de Itachi. Quizá por eso se sentía tan dependiente de él, no económicamente pero si emocionalmente

Sentía y creía que Itachi le devolvería la seguridad y la confianza que había perdido a lo largo de los años y eso era un terrible error. Debía empezar a ver por sí mismo, solo entonces dejaría de sentirse de esa manera tan…inferior

Los minutos pasaban presurosos pero él se negaba a moverse de su sitio, con la mirada fija hacia el frente, sin ver nada realmente, divagando, perdiéndose en sus propios sentimientos y en sus fallos, si era un asco de persona después de todo. Gracias a él habían expulsado a Deidara, por su culpa Sasori se había alejado, por su causa los hermanos estaban discutiendo, por él, Jiraiya no tenía una mejor vida… todo por él

Sus ojos se cristalizaron rápidamente pero ninguna lagrima salió de ellos, tan solo optó por sentarse y hundir su rostro entre las rodillas, afligido y agobiado por problemas que lo involucraban de algún modo

-Lamento no poder controlarme- y Naruto creería que estaba alucinando cuando la voz de Itachi atravesó sus oídos, pero al alzar la mirada se dio cuenta de que no era así. Itachi se posicionó lentamente en cuclillas, sacando un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones para secar el par de gotas salinas que habían comenzado a descender por las mejillas de Naruto. –Tiendo a ser bastante impulsivo en ocasiones, mas si se trata de ti...- agregó más preocupado. –No tenía idea de que Sasuke…- pero no pudo continuar hablando cuando Naruto se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas

No pudo menos que corresponder el abrazo, a pesar de que había perdido el equilibrio al tener a Naruto ahora sobre él, en medio del parque y a la vista de las personas, dejo de preocuparse por ello, permitiendo que Naruto frotara su mejilla una y otra vez contra la suya, transmitiéndole todo el cariño que hasta el momento se había reprimido

-Si necesitas llorar, hazlo- le instó, acariciando con suavidad su espalda, sin embargo Naruto se negó a hacerlo, en cambio continuó aferrándose a él con tanta efusividad que a Itachi le resultó un tanto extraño, impropio de Naruto mostrarse tan…cariñoso

-Tengo que ir a trabajar- recordó Naruto, dejando de frotar su mejilla en la contraria. Itachi lo apartó un poco de su cuerpo para verlo a los ojos, majestuosos ojos azules bajo aquellas pestañas tupidas, Naruto era tan atractivo y justo en esos momentos recordaba a que se debían sus desmedidos celos, no quería que Naruto estuviera con nadie más, tan solo con él, quería y ansiaba ser él quien lo hiciera feliz y de algún modo estaba fallando, seguía presenciando la desdicha en el rostro ajeno y eso sin duda…iba a cambiarlo

-¿En donde dices que trabajas?- una sutil sonrisa acompañó la pregunta. Naruto se talló los ojos con el dorso de las manos, incrédulo ante las palabras de Itachi. Se limitó a ponerse de pie

-En un restaurante- respondió una vez que Itachi se incorporó

-Me alegra porque no he comido nada- Naruto rió por lo bajo al recordar que él tampoco había comido nada, sin duda alguna tenía hambre

Un suave pestañeo se hizo presente al sentir la mano de Itachi sobre la suya, tan cálida y suave que no se resistió en lo más mínimo cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron

Ooo

Naruto se movía inquieto de un lado al otro, ignorando la queja del resto del personal en torno a las reglas y a que no se podía correr en la cocina. Eso al rubio no le importaba, al menos no de momento. Estaba demasiado concentrado en preparar los bocadillos de arroz con camarones que le restó importancia a todo

Recordaba a medias el procedimiento para realizar el platillo, pero se forzó a improvisar algunos ingredientes para terminar pronto. Afuera Itachi estaba esperándolo, sentado en una de las mesas de la entrada, expectante a que terminara de cocinar aquella comida que él mismo había sugerido

Quería que quedara bien, y aunque los nervios lo inmovilizaban en ratos, continuó improvisando, agregando algunos ingredientes al azar, debatiéndose entre cuantas cucharadas de sal añadir y maldiciéndose cuando los camarones se pegaron por no haber colocado mantequilla anteriormente

Después de agregar un poco de salsa para disimular el sabor a quemado que seguramente se había impregnado en los camarones, adornó el plato lo mejor que le fue posible, valiéndose de algunas hojas de lechuga para ello

Exhausto y nervioso, salió de la cocina, esbozando una amplia sonrisa al reparar en el apuesto joven que igualmente le sonreía, solo que a diferencia de él, la sonrisa era neutra

Y si antes estaba nervioso, ahora lo estaba aun más. Sin miramientos, dejo el plato frente a Itachi y se dispuso a jugar con ambas manos

-Si no te gusta puedo hacer algo mas- se ofreció cuando Itachi tomó la primera cucharada. Si los demás cocineros habían comentado cosas tales como: espero que el chico tenga seguro de vida, debía ser por algo…

-Me encanta…- Naruto volvió a sonreír al ver como Itachi comía animadamente, como si realmente le hubiera gustado , y aunque en el fondo sabía que mentía, le alegró muchísimo que aceptara comerse todo, incluso repitió plato

Pero la felicidad no duró mucho cuando el restaurante casi se llenó de manera sorpresiva, la mayoría eran adolescentes que habían entrado luego de mirar el interior del restaurante al paso. Naruto no podía sentirse más celoso al ver como aquellas chicas le coqueteaban a Itachi desde sus respectivas mesas, unas incluso le habían pedido al Uchiha un lugar en su mesa. Por suerte Itachi no había accedido, negándose como todo un caballero, con su peculiar gesto de altivez y una mentira tan ridícula que Naruto deseó delatarlo ahí mismo, pero no lo hizo, dejo que "el galán" hiciera de las suyas y después de tener que atender quince mesas con ayuda de Haku, finalmente logró descansar

La noche ya había caído y con ella el bello manto de estrellas que titilaban a cada segundo

Naruto se maravilló al volver la vista al cielo cuando hubo salido del restaurante. No podía quejarse de nada…bueno quizás del beso en la mejilla que le había dado una chica "loca" a Itachi pero fuera de eso todo estaba mejor. Se sentía bien al estar con Itachi, aun si los problemas se presentaban, sabía que podía solucionarlos y la compañía de Itachi facilitaba todo

Sin darse cuenta, apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de Itachi, mirando de vez en cuando las estrellas sobre ellos, sin dejar de caminar ni aminorar el paso. El aroma de la fragancia de Itachi era exquisita, casi tanto como sus besos, y ni siquiera estuvo consciente de en qué momento el mayor dejo de caminar para mirarlo a los ojos

Ese tono escarlata lograba hacerlo estremecer, aunado a las largas pestañas que el muchacho poseía

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron sin previo aviso al contemplar como el rostro de Itachi se acercaba cada vez más hacia el de él. Un suave roce sobre sus labios le produjo escalofríos

-Te amo…- solo dos palabras enunciadas por Itachi y sus labios fueron apresados de nueva cuenta, con más fuerza esta vez. Naruto cerró los ojos, sintiendo el latido de su corazón, tan rápido y fuerte que llego a creer que Itachi lo escucharía, pero eso no le importó, se limitó a rodear el cuello del mayor con sus brazos para profundizar el contacto, deseando estar así por más tiempo

Ooo

-¿Y bien?- el semblante de Jiraiya no se inmutó a pesar del tono de sorpresa que había empleado en su voz. Naruto simplemente negó enérgicamente, engullendo a prisa las últimas cucharadas de ramen. Se negaba a decirle la verdad a Jiraiya, a pesar de que no se trataba de nada malo, al menos él no lo consideraba así. Los últimos días habían sido tan surrealistas que le seguía pareciendo una mentira. Su relación con Itachi no podía ir mejor, lo amaba tanto y ahora sabía que su amor era correspondido con la misma intensidad

-Estoy así porque solo me queda una semana de clases- respondió, alzando los hombros. Jiraiya entrecerró los ojos mientras hacía a un lado la botella de licor sobre la mesa, dejando en claro que no le creía nada. Y era evidente que no se tragaría tan ridícula mentira, el hecho de que Naruto regresara los últimos días con una radiante sonrisa en los labios y ese brillo inusual en la mirada denotaba que "algo" extraño estaba ocurriéndole, y Jiraiya tenía una ligera sospecha sobre lo que se trataba

-¿Estás consciente que deberás esforzarte el doble en el instituto que asistirás?- la expresión de Naruto no se alteró en lo más mínimo, días antes se habría preocupado y escandalizado, pero Itachi se había ofrecido a ayudarle entre clases, sería algo así como su tutor particular, lo cual significaba que estarían más tiempo juntos

-Itachi prometió ayudarme- sonrió carismático, irradiando el mismo deje de tranquilidad que Jiraiya venía observando días antes. –Y ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Cuál fue la condición para que aceptaras la propuesta de Itachi?- su expresión denotó confusión al recordar aquello y curiosamente cada vez que quería preguntárselo a Itachi, terminaba olvidándose o desviándose del tema

-Nada que no pueda cumplir- suspiró Jiraiya, fingiendo agotamiento excesivo. Naruto frunció levemente los labios, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, mejor se lo preguntaría a Itachi después…o podía tratar de nuevo

-¿Qué fue?- insistió con mas ahínco, fastidiando a Jiraiya, este desvió la mirada hacia la botella de licor

-Fue…- lentamente acercó la botella a sus labios, Naruto alzó la vista, impaciente por saber. –Primero quiero que me respondas algo

-¿Qué cosa?- Naruto apoyó la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano. A ese ritmo no conseguiría saber la verdad

-¿Estás teniendo relaciones con ese muchacho?

Los ojos de Naruto vibraron ante la interrogante, incluso creyó ahogarse con su propia saliva. De inmediato y con las mejillas encendidas, se puso de pie

-R-Rayos ya es muy tarde- murmuró, retrocediendo despacio. Jiraiya endureció la mirada al no recibir respuesta. –Me iré a dormir o mañana no me levanto, que descanses- y con un nervioso ademan, Naruto se dirigió a su recamara para después encerrarse, sintiendo un molesto bochorno en el rostro. A veces Jiraiya podía ser demasiado…entrometido

Ooo

Con actitud relajada, se dispuso a recorrer el colegio, solo y con el silencio acompañando sus pasos. Faltaba relativamente poco para que el timbre de salida sonara y él no podía sentirse más feliz por ello. Su última semana, esos serian los últimos días en ese colegio antes de empezar en otro, diferentes compañeros, nuevos maestros pero la misma persona que lo había apoyado tanto en las últimas semanas y a la cual amaba tanto

Seria todo un reto para él cumplir con las expectativas del nuevo instituto pero estaba seguro que valdría la pena, a partir de ese momento tenía que pensar en cual carrera elegiría después. Itachi le había comentado que estudiaría algo relacionado con los negocios y la mercadotecnia, en cambio él apenas si sabia en donde estaba parado. Y si alguien le hubiera dicho meses antes que se volvería novio de una persona tan seria, arrogante, altiva y reservada se habría burlado al instante

Por otra parte, en el restaurante las cosas marchaban bien, empezaba a simpatizar con sus compañeros de trabajo, sobre todo con Haku, que había sido bastante amable y paciente con él los últimos días, además había aprendido a preparar más platillos. Solo había una cuestión que seguía molestándolo y no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta no poder solucionarla…Sasori

El muchacho seguía sin presentarse a clases, y Naruto había dudado en más de una ocasión que el pelirrojo se había dado de baja, sin embargo no se atrevía a preguntarle a los amigos de Itachi por temor a recibir una respuesta afirmativa, de ser así se sentiría mil veces peor por haberlo alejado de ese modo, quizás ese era el único error que no resolvería, lo único que lo dejaría con un amargo sabor por mucho tiempo, el saber que había perdido una amistad tan valiosa y sincera derribaba su actual estado de animo

Pero solo le quedaba una semana, tenía que arriesgarse, tenía que preguntarles a los miembros de Akatsuki por Sasori, necesitaba saber cualquier cosa de él, saber que estaba bien, que volvería pronto, lo que fuera

Y sus pasos obedecieron rápidamente sus pensamientos, guiándolo hacia el edificio ubicado en la cancha trasera, la tan aborrecida biblioteca

Sus ojos se pasearon ansiosos por las mesas en cuanto entró al lugar, el silencio y la incomodidad predominaban ahí dentro, Naruto se sintió un poco intimidado esta vez al reparar en los rostros nuevos a su alrededor, las miradas se posaron en él cual si de un bicho se tratara pero se rehusó a retroceder, tenía que buscar a los compañeros de Itachi

Afortunadamente no tuvo que buscar mucho, a unos metros de distancia a su derecha, justo al fondo del pasillo y en la tercera mesa, tres muchachos se hallaban sentados. Un jadeo sorpresivo traicionó los labios de Naruto al contemplar al pelirrojo recostado, inclinado sobre la mesa, aparentemente dormido. En ese momento no supo si Sasori trataba de evadirlo o simplemente estaba durmiendo pero las dudas lo carcomían a cada paso que daba

Inconscientemente, murmuró el nombre del pelirrojo, tratando fallidamente de llamar su atención, la mirada severa que le dirigió Pain fue suficiente para que Naruto dejara de avanzar

Nervioso y confundido, volvió a murmurar el nombre, siendo esta vez Hidan quien le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva. El rubio esperó ansioso a que Hidan se acercara para poder preguntarle, y en cuanto lo tuvo en frente, las palabras lo traicionaron, no sabía exactamente qué decir, hacia días que no veía a Sasori y la ultima vez ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él, de explicarle la razón para ocultarle su relación con Itachi, y absolutamente todo le había salido mal. Era precisamente por eso que no quería decírselo, por temor a que se alejara, tal y como había hecho

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Hidan en un tono ridículamente serio que molestó a Naruto. Nunca usaban esa clase de formalismos con él, y tampoco se dirigían a él como si fuese un completo extraño

-Quiero hablar con Sasori- espetó lo más bajo que le fue posible para evitar represalias de la secretaria. Hidan se limitó a negar un par de veces con la cabeza

-No creo que quiera verte ahora, escucha enano él no ha estado muy bien últimamente…

Naruto sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, y sin dudarlo, empujó a Hidan hacia un lado, suave pero lo suficientemente firme para que se apartara

-Por eso es que quiero hablar con él- aclaró, acortando la distancia que lo separaba del pelirrojo. La suave y acompasada respiración de Sasori lo hizo dudar un instante en despertarlo pero finalmente optó por hacerlo, sacudiéndolo un poco de la playera para llamar su atención, ignorando por completo la mirada reprobatoria de parte de Pain

-Sasori…- susurró en su oído, sin cesar con los movimientos. Apenas unos segundos bastaron para que el aludido volviera en si

Sin abrir los ojos ni levantarse, Sasori apartó la molesta irrupción que insistía en despertarlo, pero los fastidiosos movimientos sobre su hombro continuaron

-¡Con un demonio Hidan, tengo resaca!- vociferó de mala gana, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. Naruto entonces dejo de moverlo para endurecer la mirada, esa actitud no era propia del pelirrojo, no de su amigo, de ese chico tan agradable y simpático que conseguía subirle el ánimo cuando peor se sentía

-¿Quién rayos se murió?- cuestionó seriamente, citando las mismas palabras que Sasori se encargara de decirle semanas antes

Aquella pregunta surtió rápido efecto en el pelirrojo, quien, aun con el terrible dolor de cabeza se forzó a levantarse para situar su mirada en el chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules…su perdición, el chico del que se había enamorado y cuya imagen no era capaz de borrar de su mente, sin importar que hiciera

-¿Puedes salir un momento para hablar?- Naruto suavizó rápidamente la mirada, la expresión de Sasori reflejaba profunda decepción y cansancio. Seguramente por eso no había asistido a clases los últimos días

-¿Por qué debería?- interrogó con prepotencia. Naruto frunció el entrecejo, sumamente enojado por la actitud del pelirrojo, solo quería aclarar las cosas, tampoco era sencillo para él, se había estado culpando todo el tiempo por la ausencia de Sasori y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de conversar, el muchacho se negaba, no iba a permitirlo

-Porque si- contestó en el mismo tono, tirando de la mano de Sasori para forzarlo a caminar a la salida, no hablaría con él bajo las miradas curiosas de los presentes

Sasori maldijo por lo bajo y de manera casi forzada le siguió el paso, en otras circunstancias habría podido apartar a Naruto pero en su condición actual y el fuerte dolor de cabeza, le era casi imposible si quiera estar de pie

-Ya sé que me equivoque mucho contigo- suspiró Naruto, soltando el brazo del pelirrojo apenas salieron de la biblioteca, Sasori lo miró a los ojos, aun en silencio y con un gesto de hastío que Naruto no supo interpretar. –No quería decirte lo de Itachi porque te ibas a alejar

-Correcto- ironizó Sasori, alborotando su cabello en un acto de ansiedad. –Y por eso preferiste callar pero te resultó contraproducente- Naruto asintió, visiblemente apenado, por más rudo que pudiera sonar Sasori tenia razón, había actuado mal, siempre actuaba mal…

-Estaba preocupado por ti- confesó, dando un paso al frente, mismo que Sasori retrocedió, alzando la mano en su dirección en señal de que se detuviera. –Me importas mucho, eres mi único amigo…

-Te amo, Naruto

Los labios de Naruto temblaron inevitablemente, pronto sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, no quería escuchar eso, no ahora que ya estaba bien con Itachi, no quería fallarle a su novio y tampoco perder a su mejor y único amigo

-Pero yo te quiero- fue lo único que atinó a decir, aun con el incomodo nudo en su garganta, sus ganas de reprimir las lagrimas se estaban esfumando rápidamente. Sasori se mantuvo inmóvil unos instantes, asimilando lo antes dicho, ni siquiera podía razonar correctamente en su estado

-¿A qué has venido entonces?

-Ya te lo dije, quiero pedirte una disculpa por todo- balbuceó Naruto, sintiéndose herido de alguna manera. –En verdad te quiero, de veras que si

-Está bien- Sasori aspiró, aparentemente resignado. –De acuerdo, ¿amigos?- y a pesar de la sugerencia, Naruto pudo notar cierta ironía en la pregunta

-Si- se forzó a sonreír, tratando de acercarse una vez más al pelirrojo, obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes, Sasori le pedía, no, le exigía, guardar su distancia

-Hasta luego…

Naruto se quedo mirando en dirección de la biblioteca una vez que el pelirrojo se perdió de vista, lógicamente no había arreglado nada, es más, ahora creía que todo estaba peor. Fue entonces que recordó la fiesta del viernes, aquella de la que Itachi le había hablado días antes cuando fuera a recoger el resto de sus papeles a la dirección, Itachi no sería admitido en la ceremonia de graduación, a pesar de ello ya disponía del diploma pero la fiesta era independiente de cualquier celebración establecida por el colegio y su novio estaba más que invitado por haber sido el concejal de su grupo. Si a esa fiesta asistía Sasori, quizá podría solucionar las cosas ahí, hasta podría pedirle ayuda a Itachi

Ooo

-Tardaste demasiado- soltó Itachi, tirando con suavidad del brazo de Naruto para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo

-Tenia cosas que hacer- respondió Naruto, cerrando lentamente los ojos, sintiendo los cálidos besos que Itachi repartía a lo largo de su cuello, le encantaba. –Además habías dicho que irías por mí a la salida- replicó un poco molesto al recordar lo enunciado por el Uchiha

-Reunión de último minuto con unos inversionistas que están interesados en la empresa- Itachi se apartó del cuerpo del menor para guiarlo a la cama, había estado esperando para poder poseerlo. Y es que Naruto despertaba en él un sinfín de emociones y sensaciones que hasta ese momento ignoró tener

Naruto más que dispuesto, se dejo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, tenía muchas preocupaciones acumulándose en su interior pero sabía que al estar con Itachi, todas sus preocupaciones se reducirían a nada

Rápidamente se deshizo de su playera, contemplando poco después a Itachi hacer lo mismo con sus prendas, el calor corporal empezaba a ascender rápidamente, aun mas cuando Itachi se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para proceder a lamer con desquiciada lentitud su torso, arrebatándole un par de suspiros

Itachi lo miró con lujuria, el sutil sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio solo acrecentó su fuego interior, Naruto le observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, como si fuera la primera vez que se entregaba a él, aunque si lo meditaba un poco, sería la primera vez que Naruto se entregara después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos, un hecho que el consideró superfluo en algún momento, cuando creyó no tener mayor interés en Naruto mas allá del sexo consentido, y vaya que estaba equivocado

Descendió lentamente sus labios, pasando a dejar un rastro de besos por el cuello de Naruto, este se removió ansioso bajo su cuerpo, conteniendo suspiros con mayor dificultad que antes, presa de la excitación que experimentaba, había dejado de preocuparse porque Itachi pudiera hacerle daño, confiaba en él, aun mas al saber que lo amaba

Y a pesar de que un par de besos eran capaces de encender su libido a niveles abismales, Itachi se contuvo. Era demasiado complicado reprimirse al escuchar los jadeos que naruto soltaba de vez en cuando. Naruto mordió sus labios con fuerza cuando Itachi reanudó los besos, esta vez en su torso, las caricias secundaron poco después, trazando cada centímetro de su piel expuesta, desde la cintura, pasando a rozar su abdomen y haciendo presión en esa zona

Arqueando un poco la espalda, Naruto le instó a continuar, las caricias de Itachi se sentían bien pero su cuerpo ansiaba tenerlo adentro de una vez, y ante sus sucios pensamientos no pudo menos que desviar la mirada, sumamente apenado

-No te contengas…- se forzó a alzar la mirada cuando los dedos de Itachi lo sujetaron de la barbilla. Naruto asintió, dejando de morderse los labios, permitiendo que gemidos apenas audibles escaparan de ellos, aumentando el volumen y prolongación de los mismos a medida que Itachi intercalaba besos, caricias y de forma repentina, pasando a acariciar su ya despierto miembro por encima de la tela

Estaba seguro de que Itachi debía sentirse igual de desesperado que él, pero en esta ocasión estaba demorando demasiado, centrándose y complaciéndole únicamente a él, y Naruto no pudo menos que sentirse especial en ese momento

Con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente entreabierta, emitiendo sonoros suspiros de vez en cuando, Naruto sonrió mas nervioso que antes al escuchar la petición de Itachi referente a que lo mirara, el mayor no quería que se reprimiera en lo mas mínimo, deseaba escucharlo, ansiaba verlo a los ojos, admirar y embelesarse con cada una de las expresiones faciales de Naruto

Y así lo hizo cuando el rubio se dispuso abrir lentamente los ojos para dirigirle una mirada cargada de deseo, Itachi sintió un molesto calambre en la parte baja de su abdomen, su erección se estaba volviendo sumamente dolorosa pero eso no le impidió acercar sus labios hacia los de Naruto para aprisionarlos en un fogoso y demandante beso

Abriendo un poco los labios, Naruto le permitió acceso a la húmeda lengua, dejándose hacer a su antojo, deleitándose cada vez que su lengua se masajeaba con la contraria, sus brazos no parecieron reaccionar más que para rodear el cuello de Itachi, profundizando así el contacto entre ambos cuerpos cargados de lujuria

Naruto dio un respingo de inconformidad cuando Itachi lo apartó un poco, rompiendo así con el ardiente beso y la cercanía de ambos cuerpos

-Itachi…yo…- pero no pudo continuar hablando al tener dos dedos en sus labios, rozándolos suavemente, provocando que su sonrojo se acrecentara más

-Lámelos- pidió Itachi, consciente de que no soportaría más tiempo así, terminaría por correrse casi sin la necesidad de tocarse, el cálido cuerpo bajo el suyo y la propia erección del rubio habían terminado con su poco raciocinio

Naruto asintió, separando después los labios para empezar a lamer el par de dedos que se le habían ofrecido. Itachi hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse al ver como Naruto lo miraba de soslayo mientras lamia de forma sugerente sus dedos, demasiado erotismo por un día

La sonrisa traviesa casi se desvaneció cuando sus caderas fueron alzadas por Itachi, asimismo sus pantalones y ropa interior fueron despojados con maestría. Naruto quiso protestar pero se vio imposibilitado al reparar en la notoria erección del mayor, seguramente le estaba doliendo, y aunque en parte quería durar más, también ansiaba que Itachi lo tomara

Así que, sin miramientos, separó las piernas, permitiendo que Itachi introdujera despacio el primer dedo. Y a pesar de lo que creyó Naruto, el dolor fue soportable, un poco incomodo por la intromisión pero nada porque alarmarse

Después de introducir el segundo dedo, Itachi prosiguió a dilatar la entrada del rubio, consciente de que esta vez debía ser cuidadoso para evitar lastimarlo. Naruto cerró los ojos al sentir la segunda molesta intromisión, ahora dolía más pero se forzó a soportar el dolor

Lentamente la sensación de molestia empezó a desaparecer, Naruto incluso se había acostumbrado un poco al movimiento circular que hacia Itachi con sus dedos. Ansioso, comenzó a mover sus caderas, indicándole con ello a Itachi que podía continuar

Despacio, retiró los dedos para reemplazarlos con la punta de su erecto miembro, Naruto se aferró de las sabanas y cerró los ojos, anticipándose al dolor

Itachi ingresó lo más lento que le fue posible, su cuerpo prácticamente le exigía apresurarse pero no lo hizo, Naruto dejo escapar un gemido agudo al tener por completo la erección dentro de él, se sentía extraño pero bien, al menos ya no dolía tanto como antes

-Hazlo ya…- pidió con la voz entrecortada a causa de la excitación, no fue necesario que lo repitiera cuando las embestidas comenzaron, profundas pero lentas. Itachi apoyó ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Naruto para moverse con mayor libertad y al mismo tiempo, para contemplar mejor las expresiones de placer en el rostro de Naruto

Sus caderas impactaban con fuerza en las contrarias, extasiado al ver como el rubio se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo, pidiéndole mas mientras se mordía los labios de vez en cuando, de nueva cuenta un cuadro tremendamente erótico ante sus ojos

No dudó un solo segundo en complacer las peticiones y hasta cierto grado exigencias de Naruto, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, guiándose por sus instintos y el deleite de sentir tan exquisita presión rodeando su hombría

Naruto gemía prolongadamente, rasgando con suavidad la espalda de Itachi, separando más las piernas para permitirle mejor acceso al mayor

Penetrándole con fuerza, Itachi lo sujetó de las caderas, marcando un ritmo más rápido, embestidas profundas, gemidos entrecortados, jadeos placenteros, y la sensibilidad a tope

Gimiendo el nombre del contrario, el cuerpo de Naruto vibró ante la inevitable llegada del orgasmo

Itachi dio un par de embestidas más, ingresando hasta el fondo y saliendo casi en su totalidad. Naruto jadeó al sentir el semen del mayor llenándolo, una sensación entre molesta y placentera, por vez primera se sintió satisfecho, complacido y con su cuerpo más sensible que nunca

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Itachi ante la tierna imagen que Naruto le generaba, con algunos mechones rubios adheridos a su frente, los labios ligeramente hinchados por los besos y los ojos color cielo que luchaban por no cerrarse a causa del cansancio

Despacio, salió de él con la única intención de dormir un poco

Naruto se acercó más al cuerpo de Itachi cuando este último se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a descansar un rato. Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero al reparar en el individuo que lo observaba atentamente en el alfeizar de la puerta, a pesar de ello, optó por no darle importancia y se dispuso a rodear la espalda de Itachi con sus brazos


	19. Inevitablemente

Repasaba atento las personas a su alrededor y al detenerse en las vestimentas de los mismos, no pudo evitar sentir pena. La mayoría de las mujeres, además de ser bastante guapas, usaban cortos y elegantes vestidos, desde telas satinadas hasta pronunciados escotes que dejaban al descubierto aquella zona tan difícilmente de ignorar, especialmente para los hombres que las acompañaban. Tacones altos y accesorios que complementaban su vestimenta

El penetrante aroma a perfume de marca inundó el ambiente y Naruto solo atinó a cubrirse la nariz con su antebrazo, logrando así que el estornudo que amenazaba con escapar se desvaneciera

Mas no eran los vestidos escotados y maquillaje refinado en las féminas lo que lo llevó a su actual estado de vergüenza, sino los elegantes trajes negros que portaban los caballeros en el interior del edificio, de tonalidades oscuras y contrastantes con una corbata de similar color. Zapatos negros lustrados y cabello perfectamente acicalado

Y nuevamente el odioso aroma a perfume inundó sus fosas nasales, obligándolo a cubrirse una vez más la nariz, no que le desagradara la fragancia, era la mezcla de esencias femeninas y masculinas lo que tenía a Naruto asqueado, de rosas a madera, y de frescas a frutales. Por un segundo Naruto creyó estar dentro de una fábrica de perfumes y no en una reconocida empresa como le había mencionado anteriormente Itachi

Además su vestimenta desentonaba totalmente con la de su acompañante

Lentamente, desaceleró el paso, mirando de reojo las pupilas escarlata que se mantenían fijas en el ascensor. Seguramente Itachi estaría molesto con él por haberse presentado a su casa usando ropa tan…"común"

Claro que nunca imaginó que habría tantos accionistas acompañados de sus elegantes esposas y además vistiendo finísimas y ostentosas ropas, que, como si no fuera suficiente, además llevaban gargantillas y brazaletes que seguramente costaban más que la actual residencia de su padrino

En cambio él…

Devolvió la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo, recuperando con ello el sutil sonrojo que se había esfumado por unos breves instantes, justo cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, permitiéndoles el paso

Una playera blanca con el estampado de una animación al frente, pantalones naranjas y zapatos deportivos…absolutamente patético

-Naruto…- escuchó que Itachi le llamaba, casi en un murmullo. Sus dudas de inmediato fueron aclaradas, Itachi si estaba avergonzado de haberlo llevado consigo, si tan solo el Uchiha se hubiera tomado la molestia de pedirle que usara algo más adecuado, no estaría muriéndose de vergüenza al saberse observado y señalado por el resto de empresarios altivos y arrogantes que ni siquiera tenían la decencia de disimular que lo miraban

Deseó regresar, quería arrepentirse en ese mismo momento, Salir corriendo e irse directamente a la fiesta de graduación que se estaría llevando a cabo en uno de los casinos cercanos a la plaza

Lo único que detuvo a Naruto de obedecer sus propios pensamientos, fue la mano de Itachi que, sorpresivamente lo había sujetado del brazo, con cierta firmeza. Naruto parpadeó confundido, y no fue sino hasta que el mayor lo jaló un poco para que entrara al elevador que Naruto supo el porqué de su agarre

No, Itachi no leía mentes como había pensado, tampoco predecía sus acciones y por lo tanto no podía saber lo mal que se estaba sintiendo ahí dentro, tan…inferior

Ansioso, comenzó a balancearse sobre sus talones, sin atreverse a mirar al serio y orgulloso muchacho a su lado, el cual simplemente mantenía la vista fija en el cuadro superior derecho, esperando paciente a que indicara el número correspondiente para ingresar a las oficinas

Itachi era un estúpido, ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle que lo acompañara precisamente a "ese" lugar?

Quizás si hubiera sabido antes lo que le esperaría ahí dentro, Naruto se habría negado sin chistar, pero ya era tarde y cuando las puertas se abrieron, el pensamiento de oprimir el botón para que las puertas se cerraran y regresarse a su casa, nuevamente se hizo presente

No obstante, su objetivo fracasó, ya que, antes de que pudiera siquiera acercar la mano al botón, Itachi volvió a tomarlo del brazo, forzándolo a salir

Bien, tal vez Itachi si leía mentes, era eso o simplemente le gustaba verlo humillado, porque así se sentía en ese momento, completamente ajeno al ambiente a su alrededor y con ropa mucho muy informal, pero debía recordar que después de que Itachi firmara los papeles correspondientes podrían irse de ahí, nada de juntas ni conversaciones largas, eso le había dicho Itachi al notar su poca disposición para acompañarlo a su empresa

Y es que Naruto prefería ir directamente a la fiesta de graduación de Itachi, le parecía tan estúpido que su novio antepusiera aquella "insignificante" firma por encima de un evento tan importante como ese, sería la última vez que Itachi vería a sus compañeros de curso, la última vez que conviviría con ellos, y la primera que lo llevaba a una en compensación por haber arruinado la fiesta que le había preparado antes, y a pesar de ello Itachi había sido lo suficientemente amargado para pedirle que lo acompañara ahí y posteriormente se presentarían a la fiesta de graduación, a veces no lo comprendía…

-Buen día, señor…- las nuevas miradas incomodaron aun mas a Naruto, quien, presa de los nervios, trató de ocultarse tras de Itachi, este apenas si hacia una que otra reverencia al toparse con los ejecutivos

"¿Señor?...pero si es más joven que ellos"

Naruto ladeaba la cabeza cada vez que usaban la misma referencia para dirigirse a Itachi, era cierto que su novio se veía unos años mayor por su expresión sombría, aparte aquellas ojeras no ayudaban mucho a refrescar su apariencia, pero aun así no entendía porque le llamaban de ese modo, quizá era una especie de saludo secreto…

\- Lo siento, no puede pasar- un hombre alto de mediana edad y cabello castaño se interpuso entre la puerta de la oficina en la que recientemente había entrado Itachi. Naruto frunció los labios

Entre indignado y apenado, decidió esperarlo afuera, siendo el blanco de todas las miradas del resto de ejecutivos y directivos que laboraban en la empresa. Naruto se hundió en la silla al reparar en las expresiones reprobatorias que le dirigían, nuevamente la idea de salir corriendo se cruzó en su mente

Al cabo de unos minutos, Naruto se desesperó. Volvió la mirada hacia el reloj de pared y al comprobar que Itachi ya llevaba media hora dentro de aquel cubículo, tomó la decisión de avisarle que se iría, no deseaba estar más tiempo en ese sitio

-Que ropa tan ridícula- señaló uno de los ejecutivos, sin importarle que Naruto lo escuchara

-Debe ser uno de esos niños de la calle- secundó otro joven, de toscas facciones y cabello canoso. - Ya sabes cómo es el presidente, le gusta hacer caridad

La sonrisa de Naruto se apagó por completo al ser testigo de los comentarios a sus espaldas. Pronto la poca confianza que tenía se esfumó, el gesto de alegría no volvió a aparecer, aun después de que los hombres de traje se alejaron a sus respectivos cubículos, dando por concluida la hora de la comida

Incomodo, se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a irse sin avisarle a Itachi, todo era su culpa, por él ahora se sentía mal, muy mal, peor que mal

-Naruto…- Itachi alzó la voz al salir de la oficina y ver como el susodicho se alejaba cabizbajo hacia la salida

Sin comprender el motivo del comportamiento de Naruto, se despidió con una sutil reverencia, dirigiéndose al que sería el nuevo propietario de las acciones de la empresa

-Señor Uchiha- le saludó uno de los subordinados que recién salía del cubículo, Itachi se forzó a mirarlo, sintiendo la desesperación interior consumiéndolo, se había tardado un poco más de lo previsto, lógicamente Naruto estaría molesto con él

-Llevo prisa- tajó, retomando la caminata hasta el ascensor

-Solo quería felicitarlo por sus buenas acciones- prosiguió en voz alta el castaño. Itachi entonces se frenó en seco, confundido por lo dicho. –El chico de antes…ah, usted siempre tan caritativo- sonrió sin imaginarse el sentimiento que había generado en el Uchiha. –Me gustaría sugerirle algunos albergues para que visite en fin de año, tengo una sobrina que…- y casi de inmediato se tragó las palabras, viendo como el altivo muchacho se devolvía sobre sus pasos con una expresión "poco amigable"

Ooo

Después de doblar en una de las esquinas, Naruto alzó la mirada, más cómodo al sentir el aire fresco en su rostro. Se había arrepentido de asistir a la fiesta de graduación de Itachi, aunque seguramente el Uchiha tampoco asistiría, ya habían transcurrido al menos quince minutos desde que decidiera salir de la empresa, y los últimos señalamientos hacia él al llegar al primer piso habían sido igual de desagradables que todos los anteriores

Ya era viernes, su último día de clases y no tenía nada más por hacer. Tsunade le había dado el día libre después de que le comentara sobre la importantísima fiesta de su novio, Jiraiya estaba llegando a casa mas tarde de lo normal y Sasori seguía manteniendo la distancia con él, rehusándose a dirigirle más que un simple saludo en los recesos

Tenía ganas de gritar, de golpear cualquier cosa para descargar un poco de la frustración que lo había estado siguiendo los últimos días, por más que trataba no conseguía solucionar nada. No podía restablecer su amistad con Sasori, Jiraiya no le daba ninguna explicación de sus ausencias e Itachi parecía estar incomodo de salir con él

Los primeros días de la semana los había pasado increíbles con Itachi. Habían frecuentado el lago y visitado una vez más el acuario, aunque en esa ocasión a Naruto no le dio tanto miedo como la vez pasada, tampoco le habían molestado las inquietantes miradas de las personas al verles caminar de la mano, pero ahora era diferente, sentía que no cumplía con las expectativas de Itachi, aunque ni siquiera estaba al tanto de cuales eran

A punto de cruzar la calle, Naruto sintió una firme presión en su brazo. Suspiró inquieto antes de darse la vuelta para encarar a Itachi pero cualquier pensamiento que quisiera expresar se quedo atascado en su garganta al bajar la mirada hacia los nudillos que lo aferraban para evitar que siguiera avanzando

Una visible mancha carmesí fue lo que atrajo su atención. Preocupado, alzó la mirada, tratando de inspeccionar a detalle el semblante de Itachi, no conforme con eso, se zafó de su agarre para proceder a revisar el resto del cuerpo de mayor, en busca de un golpe que no encontró

-Me disculpo en nombre del idiota que te ofendió- murmuró Itachi, limpiando la sangre del dorso de su mano sobre el saco negro. Naruto ladeó la cabeza, un tanto confundido por las disculpas de Itachi, sobretodo porque creyó que estaría molesto con él por haberse ido sin avisar

-Iré a mi casa a cambiarme- aclaró secamente. Itachi negó en ademan, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Naruto

-El convivio durara como mínimo cinco horas

Tratando de soltarse, Naruto bajó la mirada

-Ya no tengo ganas de ir- alegó, a sabiendas de que no era del todo cierto, se sentía más inseguro que antes pero seguía teniendo muchas ganas de asistir a aquel convivio, sobretodo porque era su última oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Sasori, si es que el pelirrojo se presentaba

-Pues yo si- insistió el mayor, esbozando una sonrisa tan relajada que Naruto no pudo menos que maldecirse por creerle semejante mentira, y lo peor de todo es que…lo terminaría convenciendo

Ooo

Naruto se negó una vez más a hacerle compañía a otro de los muchachos en la pista de baile. En total iban cinco ofrecimientos para bailar, tres de hombres y dos de mujeres. La música resonaba con fuerza, ahogando cualquier otro sonido dentro del singular casino, el DJ alternaba canciones cada cierto tiempo y aunque la mayoría a Naruto le agradaba, quería esperar a Itachi. No llevaban más de veinte minutos adentro y su "novio" ya se había alejado para atender una llamada

Sus ojos buscaron con ansias al altivo muchacho, el más elegante y atractivo de todos, Itachi se había rehusado a regresar a su casa a cambiarse para evitar que él cambiara de opinión y decidiera no acompañarle. Era tan ridículo todo que a Naruto ya ni siquiera le causaba risa, él vestido tan informal e Itachi usando traje. Y a pesar de que el ambiente era más agradable que el anterior, Naruto estaba seguro que cualquier estudiante que posara sus ojos en ellos jamás intuirían ni por error que eran pareja

Demasiadas diferencias, tantas que se había cansado de contarlas, aunque la más notoria en ese momento fuera la personalidad de ambos. Itachi se preocupaba mucho por cuestiones profesionales, el trabajo y los estudios eran temas que en más de una ocasión salían a relucir en sus charlas, no que a Naruto le molestara pero esperaba que por lo menos esta vez Itachi disfrutara, que se relajara como le había prometido y se divirtiera un poco. Y en cambio el muchacho apenas si se divisaba en la entrada del casino, con el celular cerca del oído y su dedo índice cubriendo el otro para mitigar el intenso ruido a sus espaldas

Era un estúpido, un insensible, estúpido y patán. Todavía que decidía acompañarlo le prestaba más atención a la llamada que a él

Molesto, se cruzó de brazos, dándose vuelta sobre el banquillo para apoyar su cabeza sobre la barra, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la sonrisa resplandeciente del cantinero le instó a pedir algo, tendiéndole el menú con las bebidas. Naruto dudó en tomarlo pero finalmente accedió, con una bebida que tomara no pasaría nada, Jiraiya era demasiado escandaloso cuando se trataba del alcohol, las mujeres y el dinero. Y pensar que nada de eso le gustaba a él

-Quiero…- los ojos azules se movían de izquierda a derecha, leyendo los nombres de las bebidas, la mayoría no las conocía pero admitirlo no estaba en sus planes, bastante vergüenza había pasado en la empresa del "señor" Uchiha para que encima se rieran de él por no saber diferenciar el licor del vino. –Chuh…chu

-Chuhai- completó el cantinero sin perder la sonrisa. Naruto asintió apenado, enseguida volvió la mirada atrás, buscando esta vez al muchacho pelirrojo. La cantidad de personas ahí dentro debía ser ilegal, no sabía que acudirían todos los grupos de tercero, estúpidamente creyó que solo era el de Itachi pero dentro del instituto eran cuatro salones diferentes

-Aquí tiene- en menos de dos minutos la bebida ya estaba servida. Naruto agradeció al hombre antes de tomar la copa. Dentro del cristal se apreciaba un líquido rosa burbujeante, similar a la soda, los labios de Naruto rozaron la orilla de la copa. De inmediato, el aroma a fresa se filtró por su nariz

Tal vez debería pedir otra para Itachi…

Y así lo hizo, después de beberse la deliciosa bebida de fresa con un sabor un tanto agridulce. Naruto llamó la atención del cantinero que para entonces se hallaba en el extremo contrario de la barra, atendiendo a otro grupo de jóvenes. Afortunadamente otros dos cantineros ingresaron a la barra como apoyo, y Naruto no dudó en pedir otras dos bebidas iguales

Ooo

-Te reitero que en este momento estoy ocupado- repitió Itachi, alejándose otro poco de la puerta, con su paciencia casi extinta al tener que lidiar con el insensato hombre que volvía a desglosarle las consecuencias al ceder el dominio de la empresa, eso no le importaba mas pero estaba consciente del deber de su abogado para citarle una vez más los pros y los contras de su determinante decisión. –Lo lamento, le devolveré la llamada en un par de horas- y dicho esto cortó la llamada, absolutamente fastidiado

Llevó sus dedos índice y pulgar al puente de su nariz, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y el sueño no había menguado desde la noche anterior, no obstante, le había prometido a Naruto que lo llevaría a la fiesta y por ende debía cumplir su palabra, especialmente después de lo sucedido en la empresa

A prisa, se dirigió a uno de los extremos de la barra, justo donde había dejado a Naruto antes de atender la llamada. Extrañamente, no se sorprendió al no verlo ahí, ni en otro de los banquillos a lo largo de la barra

Había dos opciones en donde podía encontrarse Naruto, la primera era el baño y la segunda…

Lentamente, se giró sobre sus talones, buscando con la mirada entre los cuerpos que se contoneaban sugerentes al ritmo de la música

Una mano ajena se posó en su corbata, atrayéndolo hacia una muchacha que fácilmente reconoció

-Itachi, ¿bailarías conmigo?- los ojos jade brillaron entusiastas, pero Itachi se liberó firmemente del agarre

-Vengo acompañado Sakura, lo siento- correcto, contando las veces que había repetido esa palabra a lo largo del día, ya debían sumar al menos unas diez, aunque la ultima no podía tomarse en cuenta ya que…era totalmente falsa. -¿Naruto?

Pero lo que Itachi vio lo dejo lo suficientemente desconcertado para inmovilizarlo completamente, privándolo de sus funciones motoras y casi mentales

El rubio sonreía con picardía entre los labios de otro de los estudiantes

Con la mirada perdida y una lata de desconocida procedencia en su mano derecha, Naruto rodeo el cuello del pelirrojo de ojos castaños, atractivo, muy atractivo. Y la distancia entre ambos cuerpos ya no existía en ese momento. Sus labios se movieron ansiosos, inexpertos sobre los contrarios

Saboreando el sabor amargo del licor, Naruto gimió, sintiendo la molesta erección rozando su abdomen, apenas si podía mantenerse de pie pero el firme agarre en sus caderas impidió que cayera al suelo

-¿Quieres… ir arriba?- hipó, con el intenso mareo apoderándose de su cuerpo. Pero en lugar de recibir respuesta, los labios volvieron a estamparse, con mayor ferocidad y excitación que antes

Itachi trató de mentalizarse, haciendo uso del "casi" nulo autocontrol que tenia

El conteo mental fue indispensable en ese momento, donde, a falta de palabras el deseo de matar a cierta persona y llevarse a rastras a otra…se incrementó

-Hazme el… amor otra vez…- pero sin duda el detonante de todo fueron las palabras entrecortadas que emitió Naruto, justo antes de volver a permitir que sus labios fueran mancillados por Sasori con la misma pasión que antes

Ooo

 _Dulce y deliciosa, así sabía aquella bebida blanca con tintes rosas. Y a pesar de ser la tercera que bebía, Naruto se sentía completamente sobrio, normal, bien_

 _Puede que demasiado bien_

 _Pero poco y nada le importó al terminar de dar los últimos tragos de la tercera bebida que ingería_

 _Se había cansado de esperar a Itachi sentado y lo único que necesitaba para poder estar tranquilo era ver a Sasori, pedirle que lo escuchara una vez más. Tenían que llegar a un acuerdo, sería ridículo no arreglar nada siendo que ese era el último día que podrían verse_

 _Lento y tambaleante se abría paso entre los estudiantes, ni si quiera sabía con exactitud que iba a decirle a Sasori, empezar igual que antes solo lo llevaría al mismo resultado pero la verdad era que no sabía que mas decir. Sasori era su amigo y por un error lo perdía_

 _Sería tan injusto que después del apoyo que recibió del pelirrojo, ni siquiera se tomara la molestia de solucionar las cosas. Si todo estaba bien antes, podía estarlo ahora_

 _Solo tenía que ser sincero con él, agradecerle por la amistad y apoyo que le había brindado aun sin conocerlo, y lo más importante…despedirse_

 _Decir adiós era la palabra más dolorosa que saldría de sus labios, y no solo por el hecho sino por lo que implicaba hacerlo, dejar todo atrás, empezar de nuevo pero esta vez sin la ayuda de alguien, al menos ya no contaría con las frases reconfortantes de Sasori ni sus bromas de mal gusto que solía gastarle cuando mas mal se sentía_

 _Era doloroso perder a un amigo, pero más terrible seria en caso de que no lograra solucionar nada, no poder explicarse adecuadamente_

 _Debía decirle a Sasori que en verdad lo apreciaba, en serio era importante para él, pero no por eso dejaría a Itachi, porque el vínculo que ambos tenían era muy fuerte, claro que sí. Habían logrado superar varios problemas, había aprendido a escuchar a Itachi antes de abrir la boca, y también se había enamorado, el primer sentimiento de esa magnitud que tenia por una persona_

 _Itachi era más que importante para él, aun con las diferencias de ambos y las pésimas situaciones que se presentaban, aun con todo eso lo amaba muchísimo, incluso más de lo que amaba el ramen y eso ya era una locura que poco a poco iba aceptando_

 _Aunque lo peor de todo no era aceptar que estaba enamorado de Itachi, lo que a él le inquietaba era no poder demostrárselo por lo vulnerable que se sentía a su lado. Itachi era una persona tan distinta a él, desde su lujoso estilo de vida hasta la actitud tan gélida del muchacho. Lo había observado, lo había estado presenciando los últimos días al lado del Uchiha_

 _Saber que Itachi podía conseguir lo que quisiera tan rápido, creer que llegaría a sustituirlo cuando se enfadara de él, imaginar que lo reemplazaría no solo en su vida sino también en su corazón, era entonces cuando la grieta de la inseguridad calaba hondo, lacerándolo por dentro y recordándole lo que sucedería en caso de que eso pasara_

 _Itachi no tendría ningún inconveniente con cambiarlo por alguien más pero él no estaba seguro de poder afirmar lo mismo…_

 _La música se escuchaba cada vez más lejana pero eso no detuvo a Naruto de regresar a la barra para tratar de apaciguar el fuerte mareo ocasionado por el alcohol_

 _Un escozor en la garganta lo forzó a ponerse de pie. Quemaba, ardía. Y el único motivo que pudo encontrar Naruto fue su poco soporte a la bebida alcohólica_

 _Jiraiya no mentía después de todo_

 _-Una bo-botella de…agua por favor- logró articular entrecortadamente en cuanto el cantinero estuvo cerca de su lugar. Aun se sentía un poco mareado pero si bebía agua se controlaría, esperaría a que la embriaguez bajara y buscaría directamente a Itachi para irse. Ya no tenía caso estar en ese lugar que en nada se parecía a una fiesta_

 _Había música sí, pero era lo único que le gustaba de ahí. No había golosinas ni frituras, su novio debía estarle pidiendo matrimonio a su celular y mientras tanto él estaba completamente solo, sin poder poner en orden las raras ideas que comenzaban a fastidiarlo_

 _-Lo lamento- se disculpó el hombre, tendiéndole otra de las cartas que Naruto no dudó en tomar. –El agua se terminó, puede elegir cualquiera de las bebidas del menú, ninguna tiene alcohol_

 _Genial ahora ni siquiera algo tan básico como el agua había, ¿Qué clase de fiesta era esa?_

 _Naruto resopló indignado, devolviendo su (ya mareada) vista al menú. Y por más que lo intentó, no consiguió leer una sola línea, las letras parecían burlarse de él al moverse de un lado al otro_

 _-La que ten…ga jugo de uva- pidió, sin poder impedir que la lengua se le trabara al hablar. ¿Tan poco resistente era al alcohol?_

 _Ya no le sorprendía el hecho de que Itachi hubiera podido llevárselo a la cama con apenas unas cuantas copas_

 _El cantinero le observó curioso tras aquellas gafas, por mas irónica que fuera la situación estaba al tanto de su posición en ese casino, y la regla fundamental era no relacionarse con ninguno de los rebeldes adolescentes que hacían gala de su referencia. Sin decir nada más, se dispuso a preparar la bebida solicitada_

 _Con la garganta reseca y una extraña picazón en los labios, Naruto optó por recostar su cabeza sobre la barra, se sentía más mareado que antes y todo era su culpa. Podía haber guardado las bebidas hasta que regresara Itachi y en cambio las había ingerido de sentón_

 _-Aquí tiene…- una vez más la copa le fue entregada. Naruto suspiró incomodo, un intento de agradecimiento que no merecía ser tomado como tal_

 _Rápidamente, tomó la bebida, asegurándose de oler antes el contenido, una medida ridícula para comprobar que no tuviera alcohol. Y en cuanto introdujo su dedo índice para saborear la extraña tintura negruzca, no dudó en beberlo todo_

 _Efectivamente, solo era jugo de uva, no había porque dudar del pobre y ajetreado hombre que atendía a los estudiantes a una velocidad digna de un premio, era eso o sus movimientos corporales eran más torpes de lo normal_

 _Transcurrieron cerca de diez minutos antes de que la ansiedad se apoderara de su cuerpo. El mareo ya no era tan fuerte pero en cambio una extraña agitación azotaba cada fibra de su cuerpo. Tenía fiebre, estaba teniendo fiebre y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, una extraña gala de colores psicodélicos adornaban el lugar, luces de diversos colores iluminando a las personas que se movían al compas de la música_

 _Y él de algún modo quería estar ahí, tenía que estar disfrutando porque si estaba en una fiesta había que divertirse, no quedarse sentado como idiota_

 _Sonriente y tambaleante, se dirigió a la pista de baile, siendo empujado una y otra vez sin importarle en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, extrañas y deliciosas descargas se disparaban por su sistema, una seguida de otra. El estremecimiento fue inminente al chocar con otro de los estudiantes, quien, molesto, se giró para enfrentar al insolente que acababa de empujarlo_

 _-¡Oye tu…!- incapaz de reclamar nada mas, Hidan observó con detenimiento a Naruto. Con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa extraña en los labios. –Eh, Sasori- llamó a su compañero que se encontraba a escasos metros de distancia, más que ebrio pero rehusándose a abandonar el lugar. A su lado, una chica de cabellos rosas se contoneaba provocativamente_

 _-¡Cabrón, te estoy hablando!- insistió el peliplata, consternado ante lo que parecía ser un extraño día de "tomemos hasta vomitar", al menos esa impresión le daba su compañero, por otro lado, Naruto se veía peor que perdido_

 _-¿Qué dem…?- Sasori se dio la vuelta, enfadado de que su compañero lo sacudiera de los hombros. La cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier segundo y el hecho de que fuera Hidan quien lo llamaba, solo terminó por fastidiarlo_

 _-¡¿No habías dicho que la comadreja no iba a venir?!- exclamó Hidan en voz alta, cubriendo su oído derecho por el inesperado cambio de decibel en la música. Sasori aspiró, asqueado_

 _-¡No entiendo un carajo de lo que me estás diciendo, Hidan!- y dicho lo último, lo hizo a un lado, sintiendo la sensación de asco cada vez más fuerte. Tenía que ir con urgencia al baño o terminaría devolviendo el estomago en cualquier persona u objeto que tuviera en frente_

 _Sin embargo, su objetivo se vio frustrado con la presencia del rubio que difícilmente logró distinguir ese bello y varonil rostro, de algún lado Naruto recordaba haber visto a ese muchacho pero el raciocinio ya era casi inexistente para él, no así el calor corporal que iba en aumento_

 _Desesperado, tomó a Sasori del cuello de la camisa para atraerlo hacia él. Si de lejos el pelirrojo era guapo, de cerca casi podía considerarse un modelo_

 _No tardó en quitarle la lata de cerveza que el muchacho llevaba, dándole apenas un sorbo_

 _Agitación, mareo, sensibilidad…_

 _Naruto sonrió entre los finos labios del pelirrojo, sin saber realmente que era lo que consideraba tan gracioso. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el mas mínimo estimulo, el más leve roce desencadenaba una sensación placentera en su cuerpo. Y sin pensarlo más, unió sus labios con los de Sasori, recibiendo a cambio un beso aun más voraz y cargado de lujuria que el que había propiciado el mismo_

 _-¿Quieres… ir arriba?- hipó, con el intenso mareo apoderándose de su cuerpo. Pero en lugar de recibir respuesta, los labios ajenos volvieron a estamparse, con mayor ferocidad y excitación que antes. -Hazme el… amor otra vez…- musitó sin poder controlar la excitación de la que era preso, justo antes de volver a permitir que sus labios fueran mancillados por Sasori con la misma pasión que antes_

 _..._

Sus manos temblaban e Itachi podía jurar y perjurar que aquello no se debía precisamente a una sensación tan banal como lo eran el frio o el miedo, no…era rabia, una rabia descomunal que, si no detenía a tiempo terminaría descargándola en el individuo que alguna vez fuera su compañero del equipo de debate, nada más. Nunca consideró a Sasori como un amigo, la personalidad tan relajada del pelirrojo no le agradaba mucho, no obstante, lo toleraba

Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo ahora…

Naruto trastabilló cuando el único soporte que mantenía su cuerpo alejado del suelo cayó estrepitosamente. Casi de manera inmediata la música se redujo a nada, murmullos inentendibles y un alboroto que no era capaz de enfocar, por muy cerca que estuviera de el

-¡Tranquilo…!- fue lo único que entendió Naruto, entre la sarta de palabrerías sin sentido que resonaban a su alrededor

Pero su cuerpo seguía exigiéndole roces, besos, y aunque fuera incapaz de comprender lo que realmente quería, eso no impidió que el mareo regresara, mas fuerte esta vez

Seguro de que caería al piso, cerró los ojos. Sintiendo la firmeza del agarre a sus espaldas, alguien le había sujetado para no caer pero fuera de eso, seguía sin poder diferenciar nada que no fuera la baldosa a sus pies

Un puñetazo, solo un golpe le había asestado a Sasori antes de que el resto del alumnado detuviera su bien formada concepción de mandar al pelirrojo al hospital por al menos una semana

Insatisfecho, se sentía sumamente insatisfecho a pesar de que el golpe fácilmente le había roto la nariz a Sasori, el abundante sangrado era prueba incuestionable. A Itachi no le habría sido complicado apartar al trío de individuos que le obstruían el paso para llevar a cabo su idealismo, y aunque nunca lo reconocería, el motivo terminante que lo forzó a mascar su propia rabia, contenerse y no romperle los huesos a ese insolente era el claro estado en el que se encontraba Sasori. Completamente ebrio pero eso no lo libró de un bien merecido golpe

Tras inhalar profundo y devolver la mirada hacia Naruto, Itachi se encaminó lentamente hacia él. Ignorando el alboroto que se estaba suscitando en una de las mesas aledañas donde había ido a parar su ex compañero

Una sonrisa nerviosa fue lo único que apreció en los labios de Naruto

Quería cuestionarle mil y un cosas para su actual comportamiento, desde el beso hasta las intimas palabras que había pronunciado Naruto y que, indudablemente lo habían herido. No importaba si estaba ebrio, esa no era razón suficiente para que Naruto decidiera largarse con alguien más, independientemente de si era hombre, mujer, un completo desconocido o un compañero suyo. La situación era sumamente irrisoria, y entre mas recordaba lo antes dicho por Naruto, mas escoria se sentía. Habría preferido que lo golpearan con una botella de licor en la cabeza antes que presenciar a la persona que se había ganado su corazón en los brazos de alguien más, y el solo imaginarse lo que pudo ocurrir de no haberlo encontrado a tiempo, mas encendía su rabia

Claro que no demostraría lo alterado que se sentía, aun si ya lo había dejado en claro con ese golpe, convivir con personas hipócritas durante cuatro años de algo le habían servido

Inexpresivo, contempló el suave tambaleo en el cuerpo del rubio, y solo cuando su cuerpo estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo, se animó a sujetarlo. Naruto dio un respingo de inconformidad pero eso no le importó y mucho menos le impidió cargarlo sobre su espalda

-Tócame y bésame…- Naruto balbuceaba incoherencia tras incoherencia a medida que avanzaban hacia la salida. Itachi empleó el poco autocontrol que conservaba para continuar su camino

Lógicamente jamás lastimaría a Naruto, lo amaba y estaba más que convencido de ello, pero el dolor y rabia en su interior seguía ahí, no importaba lo mucho que se repitiera cuanto amor sentía por Naruto

Por fortuna no tuvo que esperar mucho en la avenida para abordar un taxi, vehículos a esas horas sobraban y suficiente tenía Itachi ya con repasar una y otra vez la escena que había presenciado antes

Categórico fallo haberse presentado a ese ridículo e innecesario evento social, y si había accedido a ir había sido por las constantes insistencias de Naruto, ahora comenzaba a comprender en que derivaba su afán por presentarse, quería ver a Sasori

-Eres… muy apuesto- hipó Naruto, acariciando con ambas manos las mejillas de Itachi, tan pálidas y suaves. Pero no pudo seguir disfrutando de aquella suavidad cuando sus manos fueron apresadas fácilmente por otras

Itachi le dirigió una mirada de advertencia antes de soltarlo lentamente

-¿Me… quieres joder?- inquirió sensual

E Itachi le agradeció mentalmente al escaso transito, descendiendo con prontitud momentos después de pagar la tarifa enunciada por el chofer. Naruto se mordió los labios al ser cargado de nueva cuenta en brazos desconocidos

Itachi rogó interiormente porque Naruto no dijera nada mas, lo fastidiaba, lo alteraba como nunca alguien logró hacerlo antes, solo pudo equiparar aquel sentimiento de rabia al experimentado días después de la muerte de sus padres

¿Joder?

A él Naruto le pedía joder, en cambio a Sasori le pedía hacer el amor. Qué situación tan hilarante, ya le demostraría a Naruto lo que realmente era hacer el amor, después de eso no le quedarían ganas de volver a pedirle vulgarmente que se lo cogiera

-¿Te… conozco?

Itachi se frenó justo frente a la fachada de su casa, forzándose a observar la mirada celeste que hasta ese momento no se atrevía a encarar por el odio desmedido que sentía

Y entonces se dio cuenta

Pupilas dilatadas, carentes de todo brillo de lucidez, Naruto no estaba ebrio

Estaba drogado…

Ooo

-Pupilas no reactivas, estas en lo cierto- masculló el joven, alumbrando con detenimiento los ojos azules que no sufrían alteración alguna al estar expuestos bajo la fuerte luz de la diminuta lámpara. Itachi se pasó una mano sobre la cabeza, cada vez más desesperado

Drogado…Naruto estaba drogado y le llevo casi quince minutos darse cuenta de ese hecho, sin embargo, no era el estado de Naruto lo que realmente lo alteraba. No, una mezcla de emociones se suscitaba en su interior y ni siquiera era capaz de ordenar sus propios pensamientos

Estaba molesto, fastidiado, peor que enojado al enterarse que Naruto había intimado con Sasori, y al mismo tiempo le preocupaba no haber estado cuando el rubio había ingerido aquella droga. Asimismo, la obvia interrogante surgía en consecuencia de los hechos, ¿Quién había drogado a Naruto?

Quizá la estrecha relación de compañerismo que tenía anteriormente con Sasori no pudiera considerarse digna de consideración, no obstante, Itachi estaba convencido de que el pelirrojo no tenía nada que ver en ello

La decepción lo azotó, siendo secundada por la ira. Naruto no recordaría nada de lo ocurrido al recobrar sus sentidos pero eso no significaba que él no pudiera indagar a fondo sobre lo acontecido

-No hay sobredosis- determinó el médico. Itachi lo miró de soslayo, aun pensativo. –Si lo llevas directamente al hospital le harán un doloroso lavado de estomago y posiblemente lo dejen en observación

Itachi suspiró abatido, aun incapaz de decidirse. Si dejaba a Naruto en su casa, tendría que rendir cuentas con Jiraiya, exponer argumentos sin sentido sobre una situación tan trivial como lo era un simple descuido para atender una llamada

-En caso de que pase aquí la noche, solo te recomiendo que aflojes su ropa y lo vigiles- continuó el joven al notar la indecisión del Uchiha. –Dale a beber mucha agua, entre más rápido devuelva el estomago, mas pronto estará mejor- sonrió afable

-Te lo agradezco, Shisui- exhaló al cabo de unos segundos, aun incomodo por la situación. Naruto se removía sobre el colchón una y otra vez

-Descuida, para eso están los amigos- expresó sarcástico y en seguida Itachi supo a lo que se refería. El padre de Shisui era uno de los amigos más cercanos de su progenitor, y de los más leales además, irónicamente, Itachi podía contar con los dedos de una mano a las personas que formaban parte del circulo social de su padre, orgulloso, desconfiado y estricto, así era Fugaku Uchiha y actualmente él no podía describirse a sí mismo sin llegar a la adusta comparación con él

-¿Cuánto te debo?- dio por concluido el tema, sacando la billetera del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, si había algo con lo que Itachi no quería lidiar eran sucesos del pasado. Shisui era un buen compañero, probablemente lo más cercano a un amigo, y aun así, había sido él quien concluyó con una posible amistad tras la muerte de sus padres

-Me sorprende que me creas capaz de cobrarte- comentó Shisui, frunciendo el entrecejo. –Tan solo no esperes otros cuatro años para volver a llamarme- aspiró, encaminándose a la salida. Itachi sonrió con sutileza, un gesto visiblemente forzado. –Espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión- con un ademan de mano se despidió. Itachi se quedo mirando en esa dirección, aun después de escuchar la puerta de la planta baja cerrarse. Shisui siempre le había expresado a su padre la admiración que tenia hacia él por su inteligencia y buen léxico pese a su corta edad, catorce años y era perfectamente capaz de mantener una conversación amena con cualquier conocido de su padre, y entre ellos, Shisui

De inmediato, su atención se posó en el inquieto muchacho a sus espaldas. Naruto acariciaba la almohada mientras frotaba su mejilla sobre la misma. Itachi entornó la mirada al acercarse, aun sentía esa molesta sensación aquejándolo y aunque interiormente sabia de que se trataba, no estaba en sus planes admitirlo

-Estoy aquí- pronunció en voz queda, tomando asiento en uno de los extremos del colchón. Lentamente suavizó la mirada. Aun en su estado, Naruto se veía sumamente encantador y hasta un tanto provocativo, pero a pesar de ello se mantendría firme, primero debía hablar con Naruto sobre lo ocurrido con Sasori, pensar en frio y actuar en la misma condición. Las circunstancias lo ameritaban, Naruto lo ameritaba

-Quiero que… me toques

Naruto se incorporó despacio sobre sus codos, con mucha torpeza alargó su brazo en dirección de Itachi, sombras indefinidas y halos de colores aun nublaban su visión

Resignado, Itachi accedió a la petición, atrayendo el cuerpo de Naruto con cuidado para proceder a acariciar su cabello. Aun no entendía cómo era posible que sucediera semejante ridiculez, las cosas se tergiversaban constantemente entre la relación de ambos y por más que odiara admitirlo, la mitad de la culpa era suya, de algún modo estaba fallando con Naruto y no lograba cambiar ese hecho por mas que se esforzara

-¿Me quieres?- preguntó Naruto en un murmullo, jugando con algunos mechones rubios que caían sobre su frente. Itachi carraspeó, irritado ante el cuestionamiento

-Te he dicho que te amo, no sé qué otra garantía quieres- profirió apático, cediendo con las suaves caricias en el rostro del menor. Sabía que debía controlarse, tragarse el enojo hasta que Naruto estuviera bien, entonces podrían conversar de manera apropiada, sin deslices ni justificaciones

Y aun así, los malditos celos lo carcomían en ese momento, le estaba costando horrores mantener las preguntas alojadas en su cabeza, sin exponerlas verbalmente, hacerlo sería una situación aun mas hilarante que sopesar el hecho de que Sasori fuera un mejor amante en la cama que él. Naruto no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y por consiguiente no razonaría una sola palabra de lo que le dijera, debía esperar, ser paciente hasta que amaneciera y reprimir sus ganas de regresar a buscar al infeliz de Sasori para descargar su frustración en él

Los dedos de Naruto dejaron de enroscarse en sus mechones, y aun con la mirada perdida, buscó con insistencia al portador de aquella voz seria y grave

-Necesito que me…beses- pidió entrecortado, girando sobre su cuerpo para levantarse apenas un poco. Itachi lo miró inexpresivo avanzar nuevamente hacia él

Con torpeza, Naruto lo sujetó de las mejillas

-Duérmete- Itachi detuvo el acercamiento del menor hacia su rostro, con el cumulo de emociones atosigándole

-¿Y si…no quiero?- ronroneó Naruto, cambiando la trayectoria de sus labios hacia el oído de Itachi, una suave lamida sobre su lóbulo y el Uchiha abandonó la cama, sintiendo irresistible hasta el más ínfimo roce

-Traeré agua- sentenció, negándose a ceder a la provocación. Naruto se dejo caer una vez más de espaldas, con la sensibilidad al máximo y la agitación en aumento

Velozmente, bajó las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor. La tranquilidad de esa zona consiguió aminorar su tensión

Necesitaba enfriarse, controlarse y mantenerse al margen hasta el amanecer, y sin embargo no podía, ¿desde cuándo era tan complicado dominar sus propias acciones?

Itachi no lo sabía pero estaba seguro de que la presencia de Naruto no ayudaría a resolver sus conflictos mentales. No existía un ápice de duda de que Naruto lo encendía, literalmente. Lograba molestarlo con su actitud tan inapropiada respecto a Sasori, y además lo calentaba con sus inocuas incitaciones

Simplemente perfecto, ahora tendría que lidiar también con su contradictorio estado, estaba molesto y sumamente excitado a la vez, que situación tan mas reticente

Su semblante impasible logró alterarse al escuchar un fuerte ruido proveniente de la planta alta. Sin mayor demora, vertió agua dentro del vaso. Sus manos temblaron al dejar la jarra sobre la mesa, ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido e imprudente en ese momento?

Naruto aun estaba mal y él en cambio perdía el tiempo en fallidos intentos por apaciguar su excitación y creciente molestia

El liquido cristalino se meció de un lado al otro cuando Itachi terminó de subir el ultimo escalón, entre preocupado y desconcertado, abrió la puerta. Pero la imagen que le produjo ver a Naruto quejándose en el suelo por el fuerte golpe en sus sentaderas solo terminó angustiándolo mas

-Duele- jadeó Naruto, flexionando un poco las rodillas para levantarse. Después de contemplar en silencio los inútiles intentos que hacia Naruto por levantarse, Itachi se acercó para ayudarlo. Definitivamente lo último que quería ahora era tocarlo, cada acción, cada palabra, el más leve suspiro que hacia Naruto lo excitaba de sobremanera

-Lo lamento- vociferó comprensivo. Naruto trató de rodear su cuello sin éxito alguno, deseaba caricias, necesitaba besos y no recibía nada

Poco a poco, acercó sus labios a los de Naruto, tomándolo de la nuca para evitar que se apartara. El rubio aceptó gustoso el desesperado beso

Ansioso, movió sus labios, tratando de corresponder el íntimo contacto sobre los mismos

Itachi no se contuvo en invadir la húmeda cavidad con su lengua, repartiendo suaves caricias a lo largo de la espalda de Naruto, abandonando por completo el raciocinio y el enojo del que era preso. Le resultaba absurdo el solo hecho de pensar en lo mucho que lo ponía Naruto con sus acciones

Quería devorar sus labios, marcarlo en lugares visibles para que nadie más osara acercarse a él, que nadie más lo viera como él lo veía, ansiaba demostrarle a Naruto lo buen amante que podía ser si se lo proponía, hacerlo tocar el cielo y llegar al éxtasis en un delicioso y placentero orgasmo, que gimiera su nombre hasta quedarse afónico, agotar completamente sus energías en medio de los interminables vaivenes de sus caderas y finalmente, vaciarse en su interior con la única expectativa de que Naruto disfrutara a niveles insospechados, inclusive que le pidiera mas, empleando esta vez el apelativo correcto

Itachi…no Sasori

Amor…no joder

Y todo vestigio de excitación se redujo a nada al notar la nula correspondencia en sus labios. Itachi rompió de inmediato con el beso, solo para contemplar la suave y acompasada respiración que acompañaba el pacifico semblante de Naruto

Se había quedado dormido en sus brazos

Ignorando el contundente hecho de que el destino estaba en su contra, Itachi se levantó, cargando con cuidado el cuerpo del menor para depositarlo con delicadeza sobre la cama

Ahora era su cuerpo y no el de Naruto el que necesitaba atención. Se habría molestado si Naruto estuviera consciente de sus acciones, no obstante y dadas las circunstancias, se limitó a cubrirlo con las sabanas, observando con detenimiento las finas facciones del rubio

Enamorado, estúpida y rotundamente enamorado de Naruto. Por lo menos se sentía más capaz de abordar cualquier tema cuando Naruto despertara. Tenía que ser comprensivo, escucharlo y ser paciente sin importar nada más. Hacia eso o su relación se fraccionaba sin remedio alguno, y en definitiva no quería eso. Había que avanzar, no retroceder

Ooo

Iracundo, entrecerró los ojos. Ya pasaba de la media noche y continuaba escuchando idioteces provenientes de la recamara de Itachi. Era más que obvio de quien se trataba, fácilmente había adjudicado los bramidos de perra en celo que soltaba Naruto de vez en vez, pidiendo que lo tocarán

Era insoportable, molesto y lo peor de todo era que su cuerpo le había traicionado monumentalmente, haciéndole tremenda jugarreta al producirle una fuerte erección de la cual tenía que hacerse cargo

Y es que a pesar de mantenerse fuera de casa lo más que le era posible, era inevitable no estar ahí. Por lógica dormiría bajo el mismo techo que su hermano mayor, al menos hasta que consiguiera alquilar un departamento que terminara por convencerlo, y vaya que había estado buscando donde alojarse. El dinero no era problema, de momento contaba con su parte de la inversión que le había otorgado Itachi, irse de ahí no representaba problema alguno, ¿entonces qué mierda lo mantenía ahí?

El estimulante ruido había cesado minutos antes pero eso no le impidió salir de su recamara para investigar un poco

A Sasuke no le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo ver la puerta abierta de la habitación de junto. Seguramente ya habían "acabado" con su indecoroso ritual de animales en celo y ahora el "precioso y rubio encanto" se largaría a su casa. Eso le daría tiempo de hablar con Itachi, era menester que su hermano se diera cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo al enredarse con ese…ese interesado de Naruto

Media sonrisa displicente jugó en sus labios al apoyar su espalda contra la pared después de echar un vistazo dentro

Joder, era patético, realmente ridículo y estúpido presenciar a su hermano mayor besando con ternura la sien derecha de Naruto, no lo soportaba…

Y una mierda, Itachi podía revolcarse con quien quisiera, lo que a él le fastidiaba era el hecho de tener que presenciar como Itachi despilfarraba el dinero de sus padres con Naruto, con un adolescente tan perturbadoramente atrayente y con dobles intenciones de por medio

Claro que Naruto no lograba engañarlo a él, podía ver tras esa mascara de mentiras, de fingido amor y fidelidad cuando era más que predecible lo que en realidad quería…dinero

Pero él se encargaría de hacerle ver a Itachi su error, de escucharlo pedir perdón por haber dudado de él cuando lo único que pretendía era ayudarlo. Disponía de poco tiempo para lograr su objetivo, Itachi era paciente hasta cierto punto y él mejor que nadie lo sabía, así que tenía que apresurarse

Lo primero seria acercarse a Naruto, frecuentarlo en el restaurante donde actualmente trabajaba, podía seducirlo a base de citas y posteriormente llevárselo a la cama, sencillo. Demasiado sencillo como para ser considerado un reto

Naruto caería enseguida y entonces Itachi se daría cuenta de su fatídico error, vería como sus intenciones siempre fueron correctas y quien en realidad buscaba herirlo era Naruto, el rubio idiota y fracasado que se había adentrado a su vida de un día para otro

-Te amo, Itachi…

El suave murmullo de Naruto lo desgarró interiormente, era la ira acumulada contra él y estaba más que convencido de ello

Sus uñas se hincaron con fuerza sobre la pared, rasgándola con furia reprimida

Como lo odiaba. Y pensar que tenía que sacrificarse para abrirle los ojos a Itachi, pero al final…valdría la pena

Ooo

Había sido una noche larga, entre prolongados bostezos y revisiones constantes para el cuidado del rubio. Y tras la exhaustiva vigilia que actualmente reclamaba horas de sueño, Itachi se encontraba junto a la cama de su recamara, pestañeando de vez en cuando pero rehusándose a entregarse al cansancio, a dormir tan plácidamente como lo hacía Naruto

La culpa era suya después de todo, haberle instado a asistir a tan irrelevante evento social con la única finalidad de compensar los errores pasados solo había provocado un grieta mas de inseguridad que Itachi estaba indispuesto a conservar. No a esas alturas donde la confianza mutua era indispensable para reforzar la relación de ambos. Naruto ahora era más importante para él de lo que llego a imaginarse antes, el rubio ocupaba un lugar mucho más significativo en su monótona y rutinaria vida, y él no permitiría que ese hecho se modificara ni siquiera por una posible infidelidad de parte de Naruto

-Mmh- lentamente, fue abriendo los ojos, adaptándose con cierta molestia a la intensa luz solar que se filtraba recientemente por la ventana, alumbrándole de lleno el rostro. Y Naruto se sentó de repente, con la preocupación que implica despertar en una casa ajena, aunque no fuese la primera vez que eso ocurría, aun así le alarmaba ese hecho, y se inquietó aun mas al notar la expresión cansada y sombría del muchacho de cabello ébano y mirada escarlata, de pie junto a la ventana, Itachi lo observaba, o eso creía Naruto puesto que las prominentes ojeras del Uchiha se habían ampliado considerablemente, dándole un aspecto poco prolijo

-B-Buenos días- fue lo único que atinó a decir, rascando su nuca con evidente nerviosismo que acompañaba los recuerdos borrosos de la noche anterior. Los ojos color cielo se desviaron hacia su propio cuerpo y algo turbado observó el camisón blanco que apenas si alcanzaba a cubrir sus muslos

Ruborizado, se puso de pie pero Naruto supo que fue un grave error hasta que trató de dar el primer paso, su cuerpo inútil no respondió y solo los fuertes brazos del mayor evitaron una caída segura. No había duda de que Itachi poseía unos excelentes reflejos

Sus piernas estaban entumecidas, un doloroso gemido secundó al punzante dolor de cabeza que regresaba, con más fuerza esta vez

-Veo que no hay necesidad de preguntar cómo te sientes- Itachi lo depositó con sumo cuidado sobre la cama, cerciorándose de cubrirlo con la cálida sabana. Naruto parpadeó, entre confundido y avergonzado por el trato sobre protector de su pareja. Recordaba haberse embriagado imprudentemente, casi voluntariamente al saberse solo y en una fiesta, después de eso había estado buscando a Itachi pero todo se tornaba difuso, demasiado

-Itachi- sus labios resecos le exigieron agua al pronunciar las palabras, la lengua se le trababa un poco pero Naruto lo consideró normal, no estaba acostumbrado al licor así que era lógico su estado

Tras mirarle de soslayo, Itachi alcanzó el vaso de cristal que reposaba sobre el buro. Nuevamente la interrogante estaba de mas, no esperó una afirmación, mucho menos una petición para acercar el vaso a los labios de Naruto, humedeciéndolos solo un poco, incentivando con ello a que el rubio bebiera del liquido vital

El reloj de pared recién marcaba un cuarto para las diez y aun tenía que rendir cuentas con Jiraiya, explicar parcialmente el asunto y de ser posible, evitar entrar en detalles

-Se…- Itachi tomó aire, siseando las palabras que añoraban salir de sus labios. –Se que no es el momento adecuado pero necesito saber que fue lo que ocurrió entre Sasori y tu- las facciones felinas se tensaron por una fracción de segundo, presintiendo lo peor

-¿Te… refieres a aquella vez que…?- nervioso, estaba sumamente nervioso, la mirada sobria y el semblante imperturbable de Itachi no le ayudaban en nada

E Itachi asintió en silencio, sin pretender dialogar nada más hasta que Naruto tomara la iniciativa de aclarar su primera duda. Impasible, tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama, en espera de una respuesta que seguramente le produciría un amargo sabor de boca

-Solo tuvimos sexo- soltó Naruto. Cabizbajo y con una sensación de angustia golpeando en su pecho. Su respiración se aceleró al no escuchar reclamo. Esperaba un golpe, un insulto, ambas cosas acompañadas de una agria despedida, que Itachi le dijera que todo se había terminado entre ellos, que le dijera que era una persona vulgar y estúpida, que lo odiaba

Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos un suave roce en su mejilla. Confundido y con un nudo atravesándole la garganta, se atrevió a alzar la mirada

Azul y escarlata se fundieron en una mirada cargada de una mezcla de emociones contrariadas por ambas partes

Naruto cerró los ojos, aun temeroso del silencio de Itachi. No sabía cómo se había enterado pero eso ya no importaba ahora, un error así era imperdonable y hasta ese momento se arrepentía de haber estado con Sasori. Aun si Itachi había tenido relaciones con Konan cuando estaban saliendo, pese a que eso hubiera ocurrido, él no debió precipitarse. Había lastimado a dos personas con sus actos impulsivos y ya era tarde para remediarlo

-Perdón- bisbiseó consternado, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos aferrando con fuerza las sabanas, un intento fallido por canalizar la sensación de culpa. Los ojos de Itachi reflejaban dolor y decepción y solo él era el culpable

-¿Por qué?- continuó Itachi, a pesar de que sentía la garganta reseca y con cada pregunta solo se hería a sí mismo. Era completamente necesario abordar ese tema y confiaba en que Naruto lo ayudaría a resolver el conflicto emocional que había causado en él. Estaba convencido de que podrían resolver el asunto, por más complicado que este fuera

Naruto dejo de apretar los parpados, forzándose a mirar a Itachi de nuevo. Las emociones dieron un giro abrupto ante la pregunta del mayor. La mente de Naruto comenzaba a despejarse de la neblina que le impedía razonar bien lo acontecido

Sus ojos brillaron con una chipa de incertidumbre que Itachi notó enseguida

-Porque me engañaste- soltó con desdén. –Me mentiste- sus labios se curvearon hacia abajo. –Dijiste que estabas soltero, que no había nadie más en tu vida amorosa- Itachi separó un poco los labios, dispuesto a defenderse con argumentos pasados, ese tema ya lo habían discutido, inclusive se había visto en la necesidad de recordar la muerte de sus padres. –Primero escúchame- tajó, interrumpiendo cualquier frase que Itachi pudiera decir. –Eres la primera persona a la que me entrego totalmente y no solo me refiero al sexo

Hondo, muy hondo calaron las palabras de Naruto, sin embargo, Itachi no se inmutó, su expresión indiferente daba a entender que las razones estaban de sobra, no obstante, quien había preguntado era él y por consiguiente debía escucharlo, ser paciente como se prometió a si mismo hacer la noche anterior

-Me gustabas y por eso acepte salir contigo, además estuve con Sasori cuando tu y yo terminamos- Naruto sonrió amargamente, no pretendía justificarse pero deseaba al menos que Itachi lo comprendiera antes de que decidiera hacerle añicos el corazón de nuevo. -¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me entere de que Konan era tu pareja?...me esforcé en hacerte una fiesta porque pensé que estarías solo en tu cumpleaños, le pedí ayuda a tus amigos y me perdí cuando fui a la plaza a comprar los adornos- Itachi entornó la mirada, no le estaba gustando para nada el rumbo de la conversación, detestaba que le echaran en cara cosas que él "jamás" pidió

-Nunca te pedí una fiesta- masculló indiferente. –Tampoco te pedí que invitaras a mis…- dudó. –Compañeros de debate, odio las fiestas como no te lo imaginas, detesto estar rodeado de gente hipócrita todo el tiempo y lo que más me aborrece... –los ojos azules se cristalizaron inevitablemente, rememorando ese día, entonces no dolía tanto porque Itachi se había quedado callado, pero ahora…

-Eres un idiota

-Lo que más me aborrece es tener que compartirte con alguien más- exhaló Itachi con cierto recelo. Naruto detuvo sus movimientos fallidos por levantarse de la cama, incrédulo ante semejante afirmación. –No deseo verte con nadie más y tampoco soporto que estés con...él- de algún modo evadir el nombre del pelirrojo le ayudaba a sosegarse. Una sonrisa traviesa jugó en los labios de Naruto, extrañamente se sentía feliz al presenciar a Itachi exteriorizando sus celos. –La chica de la heladería, su primo, él…- endureció instintivamente la mirada. –No quiero que te alejes…que te alejen de mí- se corrigió en un sonoro suspiro

Naruto gateó despacio sobre la cama, con la única intención de acercarse al ojeroso e inexpresivo muchacho, cuya gélida mirada se había suavizado considerablemente, dejando expuesta una faceta totalmente vulnerable y susceptible

-Te amo, Itachi- se sinceró, sin ser consciente de haberlo dicho antes. El aludido sonrió a medias, acariciando la mejilla de Naruto con el dorso de su mano, complacido de la sumisión que mostraba Naruto en ese momento, como si no existiera problema alguno entre ellos, como si nunca hubiera existido agravio de parte de ninguno. –Solo a ti…

Naruto dudó en acercarse más, limitándose a mirar los hermosos ojos escarlata, enmarcados por largas y tupidas pestañas

Los ojos azules tintinearon cuando los labios de Itachi se estamparon sobre los suyos, ansiosos y hambrientos. Naruto cerró los ojos para rodear el cuello del mayor, entregándose al fogoso beso que su pareja acababa de propiciar, el alivio volvió a su cuerpo de manera inmediata, Itachi no iba a dejarlo y él no iba a dejar a Itachi, sin importar que sucediera, si habían soportado y superado los problemas pasados, lograrían sobrellevar los futuros, solo necesitaban confiar más en el contrario, no cometer los mismos errores y lo más importante, entregarse mutuamente, sentimentalmente

Naruto se apartó de repente, girando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el colchón, desconcertando a Itachi con ello

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó inocentemente. El cándido semblante solo consiguió excitar más a Itachi, incitándolo a sucumbir una vez más ante los encantos propios y naturales del menor

-No lo hicimos- negó suavemente, pasando con delicadeza sus manos por la cintura de Naruto, aferrándolo más a su cuerpo y provocando que un pequeño gemido de sorpresa escapara de los labios contrarios. Naruto resintió la caricia mucho más que en las veces pasadas que estuvieron juntos, no estaba consciente de si se debía a su estado de "embriaguez" o solamente se debía al tacto tan intimo de Itachi, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada al sentir los labios de Itachi apresando de nuevo los suyos, sumiéndolo en un cálido y desesperado contacto labial

Rápidamente, el beso se tornó más demandante, exigiendo la participación de su lengua al sentir la invasión en la propia. Naruto gimió quedito, percatándose de la fuerte erección a sus espaldas. Sus manos descendieron lentamente hasta posarse en esa zona, obteniendo como respuesta un suave gruñido de excitación

Rompiendo con el apasionado beso, se dio la vuelta, quedando esta vez de frente con Itachi, la mirada cargada de deseo de su pareja le instó a continuar con los suaves y torpes movimientos sobre su hombría, acariciando el miembro por encima de la tela

Pronto, sus manos fueron atrapadas por las de Itachi, sosteniéndolas encima de su cabeza con tanta facilidad que fastidió a Naruto

La sonrisa lujuriosa de Itachi terminó por despertar su deseo por ser tomado, pero sin derecho a réplica, presenció como el mayor se posicionaba sobre su cuerpo, apresando sus caderas con ambas piernas

Un brutal sonrojo se extendió por el rostro de Naruto cuando la mano de Itachi viajó sobre el camisón, lento, muy lento, acariciando sin pudor alguno el contorno de su cuerpo, deslizándose con destreza hasta sus piernas

Restringido de todo movimiento, Naruto desvió la mirada, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró a niveles inimaginables mientras la mano de Itachi se adentraba bajo la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo

-Ah, Itachi…- mordió sus labios y cerró los ojos, la mano de Itachi lo estaba masturbando casi de manera tortuosa, lento y suave, despertando aun mas su erección

Inesperadamente, separó los labios, emitiendo gemidos entrecortados y frases casi inentendibles, pero Itachi intuyó de inmediato lo que Naruto quería que hiciera y sin dudarlo, aumentó el ritmo que llevaba su muñeca, masajeando con maestría la erección del menor y al mismo tiempo, deleitándose con las reacciones tan arbitrarias de Naruto, sus mejillas ruborizadas, respiración irregular, y un estremecimiento que rápidamente se contagió a su cuerpo, propiciando un molesto calambre bajo su abdomen

-T -Tómame ya- pidió Naruto, aun sin abrir los ojos. Se sentía a desfallecer pero no quería terminar tan rápido y estaba más que seguro que Itachi tampoco lo quería

Itachi cesó con los movimientos de su muñeca para acomodarse entre las piernas de Naruto, este intentó aferrar las sabanas bajo sus manos pero le fue imposible cuando Itachi entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, transmitiéndole la seguridad que necesitaba

Asintió nervioso, abriendo nuevamente los ojos para encontrarse con la lasciva mirada escarlata sobre él

El líquido pre seminal rozó insistentemente su entrada, alterándolo y excitándolo más al sentir la punta del miembro de Itachi. Intranquilo, se apoyó sobre sus codos, inclinando la mitad de su cuerpo para sujetar los hombros de Itachi

-No te voy a lastimar- con voz ronca a causa de la excitación, Itachi murmuró en su oído, depositando un beso casto sobre su frente poco después. Naruto se quedo perplejo unos instantes, y aunque no sabía si el comentario era literal, se limitó a asentir

Despacio, Itachi entró en él, sintiendo una exquisita presión en su hombría a medida que ingresaba, el cuerpo de Naruto vibró al tener todo el miembro en su interior, sin pensarlo se asió a la espalda de Itachi, instándolo a comenzar con el vaivén

Repetitivos y placenteros espasmos sacudían su cuerpo con cada fuerte estocada de Itachi, asimismo sus labios proferían escandalosos gemidos que seguramente traspasaban las paredes, y Naruto no se equivocaba en ello

Sus uñas se hincaron en la espalda de Itachi a medida que se disponía a separar un poco más las piernas, permitiéndole un mejor acceso al mayor

Itachi se apoyó firmemente sobre las palmas de sus manos, balanceándose con presteza de atrás hacia adelante, arremetiendo con fuerza en la estrecha entrada que apresaba deliciosamente su hombría

Mechones dorados se adhirieron a su frente al cabo de unos minutos, el incesante vaivén de las caderas de Itachi lo tenía al borde del orgasmo y de forma inconsciente comenzó a gemir su nombre una y otra vez, sin saber que con ello alimentaba aun mas los deseos carnales de Itachi

Itachi se regocijaba al escuchar los fuertes gemidos contra su oído, haciéndolo tocar el nirvana. Con más rapidez, penetró al sensible rubio que se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo, llegando al éxtasis en una de las tantas embestidas que secundaron una deliciosa y placentera corriente eléctrica en su columna

Naruto gimió prolongadamente al sentir el líquido caliente en su interior, diversas tonalidades inundaron sus pupilas ante el inminente orgasmo, uno único y tal vez irrepetible, su cuerpo aun vibraba bajo los vestigios de placenteras y electrizantes corrientes

Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando Itachi se dispuso a salir con cuidado de su interior

-¿Jiraiya sabe que estoy aquí?- preguntó en un suave jadeo, mirando el blanquecino techo. Itachi respiraba aun agitadamente y ante tal cuestionamiento no pudo menos que acicalar su desaliñado cabello

-No realmente- respondió parsimonioso, Naruto se alteró de inmediato

-¿Cómo que no realmente?- quiso saber, aun a sabiendas de la respuesta, Itachi se levantó de súbito

-¿Qué quieres comer?- desvió el tema. Naruto estaba a punto de replicar pero el vacio en su estomago pudo más que su curiosidad y preocupación

-Ramen- ni siquiera vaciló, Itachi le dedicó una fugaz y relajada sonrisa antes de proceder a ponerse los pantalones. –De carne de cerdo- agregó, cubriéndose medio rostro con las sabanas

-De acuerdo- sin miramientos, se encaminó a la puerta. Una conocida silueta pasó junto a él, rebasándolo antes de que pudiera llegar a las escaleras. –Sasuke- entornó la mirada al ver como el susodicho se detenía, sin volver la vista atrás una sola vez

-Iré a comer fuera- aclaró Sasuke, antes de que la secuencia de preguntas comenzara. – Y pasare la noche en un hotel, tu puta no me dejo dormir- sin más, bajó las escaleras, ignorando la fiera mirada a sus espaldas


	20. En el corazón no se manda

Satisfecho, cortó la llamada, poniéndose de pie poco después. En apacible silencio, recorrió la espaciosa habitación con la mirada, apenas contaba con los recursos básicos pero había optado por alquilarla debido a la cercanía con cierto establecimiento de alimentos. La recamara del hotel disponía de una amplia cama matrimonial, televisor, dos mesas de caoba estratégicamente colocadas en la terraza, dos pequeños armarios con grabados rústicos a los costados, baño y frigorífico, solo lo necesario, nada más que lo indispensable para su estadía de una semana, porque Sasuke Uchiha no necesitaba más de siete días para seducir al interesado muchacho de irises azules, por el contrario, le llevaría menos de tres días descubrir las intenciones ocultas de Naruto, el resto del tiempo lo aprovecharía ni más ni menos que para demostrarle a Itachi el estúpido error que había cometido al enredarse con Naruto

Se revolcaría justamente en ese cuarto de hotel, y lo haría en reiteradas ocasiones, tres para ser exactos, que el aroma a sexo impregnara la habitación momentos antes de solicitar la presencia de su hermano, solo una llamada, discreta comunicación vía telefónica mientras Naruto dormía apacible a su lado, y entonces el plan daría resultado, se regocijaría como nunca al ver el rostro de Itachi cuando le abriera la puerta, ansiaba ver como el imperturbable semblante de su hermano se alteraba considerablemente, dando lugar al tan esperado odio contra el rubio

Todo estaba perfecta y fríamente calculado, era menester que Itachi se diera cuenta de la excesiva perdida tanto de tiempo como de dinero, porque a sus ojos, el amor era justamente como una inversión, tal como la que venían haciendo con la empresa vecina y de la cual Itachi había roto tan relevante acuerdo

En ambos casos se debía invertir tiempo y dinero, con Naruto no era la excepción. Tan simple como enamorar a una puberta, puede que hasta más sencillo

Calmado, vertió refresco de hierbas en dos vasos de cristal, hundiéndose en fantasías morbosas que pronto serian satisfechas, Naruto se encargaría de ello, así como se haría cargo de otras cosas también

Y su plan infalible había sido complementado con un elegante traje negro que le sentaba de maravilla ante el indiscutible porte que poseía. Cabello perfectamente acicalado y un poco de colonia para la ocasión. Si iba a fingir había que hacerlo bien, y que mejor manera que estar distinguidamente vestido, Naruto mordería el anzuelo más rápido que lo que demoraría en llegar

Ooo

-¿Por qué yo?- se quejó por tercera ocasión, frunciendo los labios en un mohín de protesta.. Tsunade contrajo ambas cejas, fastidiada por la situación

-Solo tu estas disponible Naruto, además el cliente realizó con anticipo el pago y no es nada despreciable- un inusitado brillo en las pupilas de la mujer acompañó tales palabras, pero no surtieron mayor efecto en Naruto. –Eso significa que te pagare mas, atolondrado

-¿De veras?- dudó, alzando una ceja, aun renuente a acceder tan fácil. Recién había recibido su paga y más de la mitad se había ido en la deuda que tenía pendiente por los collares

-Ten- la rubia hurgó en los bolsillos del delantal, sacando un par de billetes que prontamente entregó a Naruto. –Solo esta cantidad fue otorgada como propina

Naruto contó los billetes, un tanto incrédulo por el hecho. ¿A qué tonto se le ocurría pagar más por la propina que por la comida?

-Solo son…

-Dos ensaladas, ya lo sé- resopló Naruto, cruzándose de brazos

-Tres calles al norte y vuelta a la derecha- citó Tsunade, entregándole la bolsa con el pedido. Naruto infló los mofletes antes de salir, al menos no estaba tan lejos…

Pensativo, avanzó por las desoladas calles. Ya era jueves y el clima seguía igual de inestable. Días antes la lluvia torrencial no menguaba y aun el cielo permanecía nublado, aunque no había indicios de que fuera a llover pronto, ningún rayo surcaba el cielo y ni una sola gota humedeció su cuerpo en los diez minutos que le tardó llegar a su destino

Su primer día libre del castigo de Jiraiya y venia a perder el tiempo en entregar un pedido a un hotel, simplemente genial

Cohibido, Naruto alzó los ojos ante la imponente construcción frente a él. Más de diez pisos y la fachada arcaica terminó por desconcertarlo. Con cierto nerviosismo, se aproximó hacia la recepción, donde una mujer robusta y de cabello claro lo observaba

-Disculpe- miró en derredor mientras hablaba. –Hicieron un pedido aquí- más que afirmación había sonado como duda. La mujer lo miró unos segundos, escudriñándolo con cierto recelo

-Tercer piso, habitación doscientos cinco- tajó, devolviendo la mirada al formato de ingresos sobre la mesa. Naruto agradeció en voz baja y sin miramientos se dirigió a uno de los ascensores

Su mente estaba en blanco, literalmente, faltaba menos de un mes para retomar sus estudios en el mismo instituto al que acudiría Itachi, se sentía muy alegre por ello, por saber que podrían convivir mas juntos pero a la vez le asustaba un poco lo estrictos que pudieran ser sus tutores, en su anterior colegio no era mayor problema lidiar con algunos regaños, la mayoría de los profesores le habían tomado afecto, así como él les tenía un profundo cariño

Sería difícil no recordar a Iruka ni a Kakashi, tampoco vería a sus compañeros de grupo, con quienes había comenzado a llevarse mejor en los últimos días. Sasori seguramente seguía molesto con él y a pesar de dolerle, respetaba su decisión

Tan pronto las puertas se abrieron, Naruto salió deprisa del elevador, mirando hacia ambos lados

Caminó despacio, leyendo los números impresos en las placas superiores de las puertas, una sonrisa victoriosa se amplió en sus labios al dar con el doscientos cinco

Apenas sus nudillos rozaron la madera, el inconfundible sonido del seguro del otro lado se hizo presente, pero Naruto no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada cuando la puerta se abrió, tras de ella un atractivo muchacho de cabello negro y mirada profunda le instó a pasar

Lejos de aceptar, Naruto quiso correr pero su intento fue en vano al ser tomado firmemente del brazo para después ser empujado dentro de la recamara

Había sido lo suficientemente descuidado como para equivocarse de puerta, pero ¿Por qué precisamente él?

-Que amable- ironizó Sasuke, quitándole la bolsa de las manos. Naruto frunció el entrecejo pero de sus labios solo brotó una palabra inentendible al reparar en la vestimenta del muchacho

Divertido, se cubrió los labios con ambas manos, reteniendo la risa, pero la felicidad le duró poco al recordar de quien se trataba. Del despreciable ser que lo había humillado más de una vez y el último recuerdo era el más perturbable. Definitivamente no permitía que se volviera a repetir ese hecho, estaba harto de tener que soportar la conducta hostil del Uchiha solo porque estaba saliendo con su hermano

-Te parece chistosa mi estancia, ¿o es que te has puesto nervioso?- la voz de Sasuke lo sacó de su ensimismamiento

-Me reí porque con esa ropa pareces mayordomo- explicó más serio, sin obtener respuesta a cambio. A Sasuke no le iba ese tipo de ropa pero Naruto prefirió ahorrarse el comentario

Su rostro enrojeció tan solo unos instantes, presa del enfado que le había producido escuchar semejantes palabras, ¿el un jodido mayordomo?

No obstante, respiró hondo, recordando cual era el principal motivo para tratar de ligar a una persona tan fastidiosa, molesta, infantil y estúpida como lo era Naruto

-Que disfrutes tu comida- sonrió Naruto, haciendo ademan de marcharse. Esperaba que tal vez Sasuke le pidiera una disculpa por su trato hacia él pero en cambio su camino se vio bloqueado por el Uchiha, tan ágil y rápido que ni siquiera se percató en qué momento se acercó

-No debí golpearte- y las sospechas de Naruto casi fueron acertadas con el "intento" de disculpa del Uchiha. –Y tampoco debí comportarme como lo hice- una sonrisa sincera abarcó los labios del rubio, aquello era lo más cercano a una disculpa que obtendría de Sasuke pero agradecía interiormente el intento, sabia cuan orgullosos eran los hermanos, si Itachi lo era, Sasuke debía serlo mínimo diez veces mas

-Disculpa aceptada- rió, dando un suave codazo en el brazo de Sasuke, este lo observó impasible

-Quiero que te quedes a comer- casi ordenó, señalando la terraza. Naruto pestañeó confundido, aunque lo había disculpado no se fiaría de él, Sasuke era un enigma aun mas grande que Itachi y él no estaba dispuesto a desenmarañarlo

-Comeré con Itachi- resaltó el nombre de su pareja a propósito. Sasuke empuñó ambas manos, molesto, Naruto retrocedió, poniéndose a la defensiva

-¿Vas a rechazar una comida conmigo?- era estúpido preguntarlo pero su orgullo ascendía sobre cualquier otra emoción y Sasuke no permitiría un rechazo, menos de un mojigato como Naruto

-Comida, cena, desayuno y cualquier invitación tuya- sonrió coqueto, terminando con la poca paciencia de Sasuke

-Eres…- pero Sasuke retuvo las palabras al escuchar los golpes provenientes de la puerta, la voz de una de las mucamas se hizo notar y Naruto no dudó un solo instante para salir de ahí, dejando a un furibundo pelinegro a sus espaldas

Ooo

El parque estaba en completa calma, el suave silbido del viento meciendo las copas de los árboles y el sonido de la fuente a sus espaldas contrastaban con el pacifico lugar, uno prácticamente abandonado, y Naruto no pudo menos que intuir a que se debía ese hecho. Junto a ese parque se situaba el cementerio y a esas horas de la noche era por demás seguro que nadie acudiría ahí, lo que aun no entendía era que pretendía Jiraiya al llevarle a ese lugar, había estado demasiado serio desde que le había impuesto el castigo de permanecer en casa casi una semana, no lo reprendió, tampoco le preguntó el motivo de su ausencia, simplemente había optado por castigarle, eludiendo toda responsabilidad que conlleva una plática entre ellos

Y ahora estaban ahí, sentados uno al lado del otro, sobre el borde de la hermosa fuente. Una quietud como ninguna otra acompañaba la suave respiración de ambos, Naruto se rehusaba a hablar primero, sabía que Jiraiya lo reprendería, eso en el mejor de los casos

-Hace mucho que no salimos- suspiró Jiraiya, rompiendo con el gutural silencio. Naruto asintió a lo dicho, aun confundido y temeroso de lo que pudiera decir el adulto, lo único que realmente temía era que Jiraiya hubiera cambiado de parecer respecto al cambio de colegio, que esta vez le prohibiera ver a Itachi y que le sugiriera cortar todo vinculo afectivo con él. Amaba a su padrino pero jamás sucumbiría ante algo así, amaba aun más a Itachi y no dejaría que lo separara de él por un torpe descuido en una fiesta

-Si vas a reprenderme…- sus músculos faciales se tensaron. Jiraiya alzó una ceja, desconcertado

-¿No fue suficiente con el castigo?- inquirió, mirándolo de soslayo. Naruto parpadeó apenado. –Solo quiero decirte que este año hemos estado demasiado distanciados, no éramos un ejemplo de familia pero entrabamos en esa índole- una risa distendida se dejo escuchar luego de que Naruto se rascara la nuca, aun mas nervioso que antes. La voz de Jiraiya sonaba demasiado melancólica y lo que decía no concordaba con su timbre de voz pero Naruto no comprendió aquello

-Tranquilo anciano, podemos salir los fines de semana, ya sabes…como lo hacíamos antes- los gratos recuerdos acompañaron una sonrisa relajada, Naruto se vio a si mismo acompañando al adulto en una de sus largas caminatas por los bosques como acostumbraban a hacer antes de que ingresara al colegio y se hiciera amigo de Deidara

-Si…- sonrió inseguro. Naruto notó cierto deje de duda en las palabras de Jiraiya

-¿Estás decepcionado de mi?- quiso saber, devolviendo la mirada al cielo por temor a recibir una respuesta afirmativa

Jiraiya sonrió amargamente

-En realidad estoy decepcionado de mí- confesó seriamente. –Hay una diferencia entre divertirse con el libertinaje y dejar que el libertinaje se divierta contigo

Naruto se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto

-No creo…

-He sido dependiente de la bebida desde que tengo memoria, Naruto- lo interrumpió prontamente el mayor. –No me gustaría que siguieras ese camino- media sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Naruto

-No lo hare- aseguró firmemente

-He fallado en lo que concierne mi responsabilidad hacia ti- suspiró Jiraiya, levantándose. Naruto lo imitó enseguida. –Eso cambiara- añadió para sí mismo

-Creí que ibas a regañarme- Naruto rió nervioso, siguiendo de cerca a Jiraiya cuando este hubo emprendido la caminata

-No hay necesidad pero no lo repitas- le advirtió, dirigiéndole una mirada severa

Tras caminar unos cuantos minutos, se detuvieron frente a una heladería. Naruto miró un tanto confundido como el adulto ingresaba ahí. Posiblemente era la única heladería abierta a esas horas y Naruto no pudo evitar recordar su antiguo empleo

Los ojos azules vibraron emocionados al recibir una paleta de hielo, Jiraiya solía comprarle siempre una cuando volvían de las caminatas en el bosque

-Qué tiempos aquellos- aspiró Jiraiya, llevándose la paleta a la boca, Naruto frunció levemente los labios

-Fue hace apenas un año, anciano- le recordó, lamiendo el helado

-¡No hablaba de eso, insensato!- Jiraiya se alteró unos instantes, sacando a relucir su voz grave e intimidante, Naruto optó por no decir nada más y se dispuso a disfrutar de la caminata junto al adulto mientras terminaba su paleta de hielo, esperaba con ansias que las salidas con Jiraiya se repitieran, era cuando más cerca estaba de una familia…

Ooo

Al día siguiente, se despertó temprano, más que listo para ir con Itachi a un balneario. Naruto no cabía de ganas por estar ahí junto a su novio, disfrutando de las aguas termales

No demoró mucho en vestirse y menos aun en preparar otro cambio dentro de su mochila. Le había avisado a Jiraiya la noche anterior y grande fue su alivio al recibir una respuesta afirmativa

No podía esperar, no quería esperar… y no lo hizo

Salió a toda carrera rumbo a la casa de Itachi, llevando consigo su mochila en el hombro. El día anterior había sido uno de los más extraños pero Naruto había disfrutado mucho de la compañía de su padrino, y de la "casi" disculpa de Sasuke

Ya se lo contaría a Itachi cuando estuvieran allá, le diría como su hermano lo había invitado a comer solo para disculparse, quizás la relación entre ellos mejoraría un poco

Bastaron un par de golpes a la puerta para que el inquilino abriera con una expresión cansada

Naruto se abalanzó sobre él sin esperar un solo segundo. Itachi alcanzó a sujetarse de la perilla de la puerta para no caer

Besos y mas besos fueron repartidos por todo su rostro, e Itachi sonrió a medias por el afectuoso trato de su pareja, Naruto había bajado la guardia por completo y él también se esforzaría en hacerlo, le costaría mucho más que al rubio, no estaba acostumbrado a mostrarse tan afable con ninguna persona, pero Naruto no era cualquier persona, era su pareja y debía tratarla como tal

Ooo

Un suave escalofrío recorrió su columna al introducir un dedo en el agua. Caliente, el agua apenas era soportable para él pero eso no le impidió armarse de valor una vez más para tratar de sumergirse. La expresión confusa de Itachi denotó un leve deje de diversión al percatarse de la razón que mantenía a Naruto tanto tiempo fuera del agua, fue hasta ese momento que Itachi se arrepintió de haber elegido precisamente esa área, donde el agua rebasaba los noventa y cinco grados

Una estela de vapor cubría gran parte de la superficie y la calidez en el ambiente se apreciaba aun estando fuera del agua. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, aun indeciso sobre quedarse afuera, tal vez podría permanecer cerca de la orilla y así no habría inconvenientes. Su piel no era tan delicada mas no por eso lograba soportar tan elevada temperatura, ni siquiera cuando acudía con Jiraiya a las aguas termales había aguantado más de quince minutos dentro

Sus labios se tensaron y antes de que Naruto pudiera elegir entre sentarse en el borde de concreto y observar a Itachi o simplemente negarse, el quedo toque sobre su hombro lo obligó a devolver la mirada hacia el alto muchacho de ojos escarlatas

El torso del mayor al descubierto y los marcados pectorales aumentaron aun más el tenue rubor que se había expandido por las mejillas de Naruto, en esta ocasión no se trataba precisamente del vapor lo que hacía que su sangre se acumulara en su rostro. El cuerpo de Itachi no tenia musculatura en exceso, por el contrario, era delgado pero eso no significaba que los trabajados bíceps en los brazos de Itachi no saltaran a la vista, aunado a su abdomen plano, y la estatura del pelinegro que realzaba aun más su porte

Naruto volvió a mirarse a sí mismo, mas cohibido esta vez al estar tan expuesto frente a su pareja. No le avergonzaría tanto si su cuerpo fuera mas como el de Itachi, sin embargo no era su caso y aunque a Naruto le gustaba su cuerpo, no le agradaba que otros lo vieran tan detenidamente, menos aun con esa chispa de lujuria que tan bien conocía en el mayor

De pronto sintió ganas de meterse al agua, de echarse un clavado o cualquier cosa que impidiera que Itachi lo observara tan fijamente y con ese aire de superioridad que lo caracterizaba, siempre tan seguro de sí, tan serio y tan…atractivo

Y a pesar de que Naruto no podía ver su propio rostro, estaba convencido de que en esos momentos debía estar más rojo que la luz de un semáforo, Itachi semidesnudo, él semidesnudo y los escasos camastros sobre la húmeda tierra estaban vacios en su mayoría, tan solo una pareja se divisaba a la distancia

Debía controlarse antes de que su cuerpo le traicionara, había sido una pésima idea haber acomodado las mudas de ropa tan aprisa, ni siquiera se había fijado en el short tan diminuto que había escogido y que sin lugar a dudas se le veía ridículo, y era lógico, el short azul sería estupendo si no llevara el estampado de sapos en la parte frontal, un error estúpido de su parte guardar en la mochila el traje de baño que usaba años antes

Al menos aun le quedaba…

Sin darse cuenta, Itachi ya lo había tomado de la mano, guiándolo a una de las piscinas laterales del terreno. Naruto pestañeó confundido, sopesando el hecho de que Itachi se hubiera molestado por su poca disposición a entrar al agua y decidiera apropiado marcharse. O tal vez le apenaba verlo con ese short tan ridículo. Naruto no podía comparar ni de chiste su atuendo con el de Itachi, tampoco su cuerpo

Inconscientemente, bajó la mirada hacia el short que vestía Itachi, negro y con un par de líneas rojas transversales a los costados

"Buen momento para compararse"- pensó apenado, desviando la mirada en tanto Itachi le observó de soslayo

-La temperatura estaba demasiado elevada- masculló Itachi, soltándolo de la mano

-¿Eh?- Naruto hizo un mohín de desconcierto pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar al escuchar murmullos frente a él, su mirada recorrió la amplia piscina de agua cristalina, niños jugando en los extremos de la orilla, usando flotadores y micas para los ojos. Naruto frunció los labios con enfado al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía Itachi, él no era ningún niño y aunque no pudiera reclamarle nada puesto que solo había una piscina, eso no le impidió darle un suave golpe en el brazo, dándole a entender su inconformidad con la situación

Una tenue sonrisa se formó en los labios de Itachi al tiempo que lo instaba a entrar al agua. Naruto dudó en acatar la petición pero finalmente optó por entrar, sentándose primeramente en la orilla, adentrando sus pies para sentir la tibieza del agua. Sin duda alguna, era mucho más soportable que la anterior

-Itachi- viró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, presenciando la silueta del aludido junto a él, imitándole. –No hemos traído nada para almorzar- murmuró decepcionado, recordando el previo acuerdo con su novio acerca de la salida. Él se encargaría de llevar el almuerzo e Itachi pagaría las entradas. Si solo no hubiera sido tan impulsivo y desesperado para salir a primera hora hacia la casa de Itachi

-Podemos comer juntos después- ni bien Itachi entrelazó los dedos con los de Naruto, este apartó la mirada, sintiendo el acelerado ritmo cardiaco, azotando con fuerza en su pecho. Todo era tan irreal que por un segundo creyó que estaba soñando. No había forma de que se sintiera tan bien con solo un simple roce, era ridículo, estúpido…y le gustaba

Le encantaba la cercanía del cuerpo de Itachi con el suyo, le fascinaba poder estar con su novio en un lugar público, a la vista de los demás, pese a que fueran pocas personas y en su mayoría niños. Que las miradas ajenas se posaran en ellos de vez en cuando, lo hacía más real, su relación era real, Itachi lo era y también el amor que le profesaba

-¿Entramos?- inquirió Itachi al cabo de unos segundos, haciendo mayor presión en el agarre para evitar un posible escape de parte de Naruto. Lo había contemplado lo suficiente fuera de las aguas termales como para predecir lo que el rubio intentaba hacer, alejarse

Todo en Naruto se lo dejaba claro, desde el nerviosismo que Naruto se empeñaba en ocultar, hasta el semblante de indecisión en el rubio. Itachi podía haberse perdido unos instantes al deleitarse y mirar embelesado el cuerpo de Naruto pero detalles relevantes como aquellos no habían pasado desapercibidos para él

Y el hecho de que Naruto se sintiera incomodo a su lado lo confundía en demasía

Tras un lento asentimiento, Naruto accedió a ingresar, sujetándose del borde con ambas manos para deslizarse despacio en el agua

Itachi entró con más rapidez y nulo cuidado, solamente para ayudar a Naruto a descender, pasando ambos brazos por su cintura

-Y-Yo puedo solo- balbuceó Naruto, pero su comentario fue ignorado y contrario a lo que él esperaba, el agarre en su cintura no disminuyó ni un poco

Con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, se dio la vuelta para observar al culpable de sus vergüenzas, encontrándose con un par de orbes escarlata que lo miraban con detenimiento

¿Cómo?... ¿cómo era posible que una simple mirada bastara para entorpecerlo hasta el grado de no saber nada mas?

Naruto ignoraba las risas y murmullos de los pequeños a la distancia, así como también ignoraba las miradas curiosas y unas tantas repulsivas que les dirigían. Solo estaba consciente de Itachi, de su aparentemente gélido semblante y mirada enigmática. Nunca era capaz de descifrar los pensamientos de Itachi, menos aun sus acciones, pero en ese momento nada más le importó, unos segundos bastaron para que Naruto se sorprendiera a sí mismo, rodeando el cuello del mayor con ambos brazos, juntando su cuerpo aun mas e intensificando esa grata calidez en su sistema

-Si te sientes incomodo podemos ir a otro lado- el comentario de Itachi no surtió el efecto esperado, Naruto se limitó a negar, sin comprender el doble sentido en la oración ni reparar siquiera en el timbre de voz de su interlocutor, matices desesperados se habían hecho notar en tan solo una frase

Itachi se resignó al rechazo de su propuesta, perdiéndose también en los zafiros azules que brillaban con intensidad, pero a esas alturas, ya no le pareció extraño. Naruto estaba enamorado así como él lo estaba, el tiempo era efímero, el lugar irrelevante, lo único de importancia eran ellos dos

Lentamente, situó sus dedos pulgar e índice en el mentón de Naruto, alzándolo apenas lo suficiente para depositar un corto beso sobre sus labios. Ansiaba más, Itachi deseaba más que un simple y rápido beso, no obstante, sabía con antelación lo que sucedería si forzaba las cosas, teniendo en cuenta el lugar y las miradas ajenas, sus pensamientos no eran propicios

-Me gusta estar de esta forma contigo- admitió Naruto, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, ignorando las intenciones que tenia Itachi, este se dispuso a abrazarlo, olvidándose de lo demás, si Naruto disfrutaba estar así, lo complacería sin vacilar

Los minutos pasaron, y Naruto sentía cada vez más reconfortantes las suaves caricias de Itachi sobre su cuerpo, estaba tan relajado que podría quedarse dormido allí mismo

Pero esa no era la idea y tampoco pretendía ceder ante el estado de relajación que le producía la calidez del agua en conjunto con las caricias de Itachi

Para cuando Naruto alzó la mirada al cielo, el sol ya resplandecía mucho más, tiñendo el horizonte en místicos tonos ocre

Su piel se estaba resecando y las yemas de sus dedos estaban demasiado rugosas

Naruto chasqueó la boca al recordar un detalle que había pasado por alto y que, estaba seguro era importante

-Me olvide de usar bloqueador- sonrió ampliamente cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Itachi. Sin darle tiempo de decir nada, se apartó despacio de él para sujetarse de la orilla de la piscina. Su mochila había quedado sobre uno de los camastros, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba actualmente. – ¡Ya vuelvo!- gritó al estar fuera del agua, y sin más comenzó a correr, ignorando las advertencias a sus espaldas

Algo agitado, Naruto se detuvo, cerca de las aguas termales cuya superficie manaba más vapor que antes. Sin miramientos, se dirigió a uno de los camastros, el único con una mochila naranja

No tardó en abrirla para buscar el bloqueador, y tras hurgar dentro dio con el objeto en cuestión

Sonrió ampliamente, alzando el producto frente a él, cual niño pequeño, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al igual que el bloqueador, en un rápido arrebato

-Es mío- se quejó, girándose sobre sus talones para enfrentar al individuo que le había quitado de forma tan grosera el producto. Estaba a nada de reclamar pero enmudeció al toparse con un conocido joven de cabello platinado y un poco desaliñado. –Kakashi Sensei- sonrió copiosamente, rascando su nuca con cierto nerviosismo al reparar en las maldiciones que anteriormente pretendía decir

-Mmm, no es de una marca conocida- comentó Kakashi una vez que hubo inspeccionado el envase. Naruto entrecerró los ojos ante lo dicho

-¿Qué importa la marca?, solo úselo- Kakashi sonrió a medias ante la mirada confundida del rubio

-Siendo sincero, no me gusta usar bloqueador. Mejor te lo unto a ti- se ofreció sin demostrar mayor interés, el gesto de Naruto se transformó rápidamente en una sonrisa radiante. Kakashi siempre había sido amable con él, algo estricto durante las clases pero fuera de eso, era tan respetuoso y agradable como Iruka

-Solo en la espalda- pidió Naruto, dándose la vuelta para que Kakashi le untara el bloqueador

-Solo en la espalda- repitió el peliplata, humedeciendo sus manos con el líquido blanquecino para posteriormente untarlo en la espalda del rubio. Despacio, deslizó sus manos sobre la piel trigueña, disfrutando de la suavidad ante el mínimo roce. Naruto cerró los ojos, sintiendo satisfactorio el recorrido que trazaban las manos de Kakashi

Entre la distracción de uno y la concentración de otro, ninguno escuchó las pisadas que se acercaban, y no fue sino hasta que la distancia del intruso era relativamente corta que el agudo sentido auditivo de Kakashi lo alertó a moverse a tiempo

Naruto agradeció cuando las caricias en su espalda cesaron

-Uchiha Itachi- profirió Kakashi, lacónico e inexpresivo. Naruto alzó la mirada al escuchar la mención de su pareja y sonriendo ampliamente, se dio la vuelta

La sonrisa perdió intensidad al visualizar el serio semblante de Itachi. Mirada severa y ningún deje de emoción que le permitiera saber el estado de ánimo del muchacho. Hasta hace unos minutos Itachi se mostraba más accesible y relajado, en cambio ahora…

De repente surgió la necesidad de aclarar las cosas al percatarse del posible malentendido

-Sensei, él es…

-Tu amigo

-Pareja- tajó Itachi, sin ninguna intención de quedarse a charlar. Por muy amena que pudiera resultar una plática con uno de los prefectos de su anterior colegio, el hecho de que Naruto estuviera de por medio resultaba un tanto lioso. Aun más al presenciar los movimientos de las manos del adulto, demasiado estimulantes para tratarse de algo tan simple como lo era aplicar bloqueador. Además, había seguido a Naruto para ofrecerse a ayudarlo… "él"

Naruto juntaba sus dedos una y otra vez, incomodo por las miradas que se dirigían entre ellos. Itachi se había dirigido de forma muy grosera a Kakashi pero dudaba que ese fuera el momento oportuno para hacérselo notar

Un suave tirón de su brazo bastó para que la distancia entre Itachi y él desapareciera por completo. Los ojos azules tintinearon expectantes

Con la mirada fija en el adulto, Itachi se inclinó un poco para dar un beso corto en la sien de Naruto, un acto sumamente posesivo de su parte pero altamente preferible a tener que lidiar con la "nada" grata presencia de terceros

Con una sonrisa ladina, Kakashi se encaminó hacia uno de los camastros, Naruto lo siguió con la mirada, dándose cuenta hasta ese momento del buen cuerpo que tenía su profesor, y su sonrojo no disminuyó en nada por el firme agarre en el que lo tenia Itachi, aunque extrañamente no lo incomodaba, lo que fastidiaba a Naruto era el trato despectivo de Itachi hacia su sensei

Itachi entornó la mirada cuando el peliplata se acercó de nueva cuenta hacia ellos. Había creído erróneamente que tener a Naruto en una posición comprometedora, alejaría a ese sujeto, pero sus suposiciones no acertaron en lo más minimo y la molesta sensación se intensificó una vez que Kakashi le extendió un papelillo de procedencia desconocida a Naruto

-Esto…- Naruto tomó confundido el papel, considerando el hecho de que se tratara de alguna broma de su sensei. Sus mejillas se colorearon al leer la inscripción con un número telefónico bajo el nombre de Kakashi

-Seria agradable conversar contigo, Naruto- sonrió tranquilamente, alargando su brazo para alborotar los rebeldes cabellos dorados pero no pudo hacerlo al ser sujetado prontamente por el Uchiha. Rápido, Itachi Uchiha era demasiado veloz y sigiloso aun para él

-¡Itachi!- Naruto alzó la mirada, molesto por el comportamiento hosco del susodicho

-Estoy seguro de que necesitaras asesoría en tu nuevo colegio- Kakashi apartó su mano con suma parsimonia, como si estuviera completamente ajeno ante las reacciones de Itachi. –Estaría encantado de orientarte en los temas venideros

-Si- Naruto sonrió entusiasta ante el ofrecimiento de ayuda de Kakashi. Necesitaría repasar de nuevo cada uno de los temas vistos y que, ya había olvidado

-Yo ayudaré a Naruto- aclaró Itachi, disminuyendo lentamente el abrazo. –No se preocupe por nada- agregó fríamente, sin desviar un solo segundo la mirada de la altiva que poseía el adulto

-Guárdalo para lo que necesites- Kakashi se dirigió a Naruto, ignorando monumentalmente la presencia del otro. Una molesta sensación se apoderó del cuerpo de Itachi, lo odiaba, detestaba con todas sus fuerzas sentirse así

Tan hilarante y estúpido sentir celos por un profesor, una nimiedad tan ridícula y que sin embargo seguía siendo de consideración para él

Con un ademan de mano, Kakashi se despidió, emprendiendo la caminata de vuelta hacia las aguas termales. Naruto le devolvió el gesto, sonriendo y mirando en la dirección que se alejaba su sensei

No transcurrió ni siquiera un minuto para que el papel que tenía en su mano derecha le fuera arrebatado

-Itachi no lo…- pero fue tarde al advertir como diminutos trozos de papel caían al suelo. –Idiota

Ooo

Nervioso, se mordió las uñas, rogando internamente porque su padrino estuviera fuera, trabajando, cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo pero que lo mantuviera lo suficientemente ocupado como para darse cuenta de su ausencia

Y es que había acordado demorar solo un par de horas, y así habría sido si Itachi no hubiera insistido en llevarlo a comer para recompensar su comportamiento

Las llaves cayeron al suelo en uno de sus fallidos intentos por abrir la puerta, estaba cansado, nervioso y además su cuerpo ardía, de nada había servido el bloqueador solar

Itachi observó atento la fachada a la distancia, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una expresión entre cansina y expectante

Naruto corrió hacia él una vez que consiguió abrir la puerta. Un rápido beso en los labios fue suficiente para que Itachi relajara las facciones, observándolo con detenimiento entrar a la casa

-Ya llegue- murmuró Naruto, encendiendo la luz junto a la puerta. Era extraño que las luces estuvieran apagadas a esas horas pero no le dio importancia. Jiraiya lo castigaría un mes entero si llegaba a molestarse, lo mejor era ser sincero con él

Pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al entrar al comedor

Vacio, completamente vacío. Lo mismo con la cocina, ningún objeto, ninguna pertenencia además de los muebles de la sala

Ni la nevera, la mesa, sillas, utensilios de cocina, no había absolutamente nada…

Sus manos temblaron al corroborar el robo, pero las dudas atacaron su mente al entrar a su recamara

Todo en orden, todas sus pertenecías en su lugar, y a pesar de ello, Naruto se negaba a creerlo, se negaba rotundamente a aceptar la partida de Jiraiya

Sobre la cama una hoja llamó su atención, Naruto se aproximó rápidamente para tomarla, más que dispuesto a reír cuando se diera cuenta de la broma pesada de su padrino, eso y seguramente un castigo de tres meses

Pero la sonrisa no apareció y en cambio sus ojos se cristalizaron al leer la despedida anunciada en el papel

Una a una las lagrimas humedecieron la hoja, sin ser capaz de frenarlas y tampoco de razonar en lo que estaba pasando

-Empaca tus cosas- solo la voz de Itachi consiguió sacarlo de su ensimismamiento

Ooo

Sus manos se movieron con torpeza sobre el colchón, donde yacían esparcidas la mayoría de sus pertenencias. Naruto llevaba casi una hora de pie frente a la cama, su mirada estaba vacía, carente de cualquier tipo de emoción

Había llorado, gritado y maldecido hasta el cansancio, ya no le quedaban mas fuerzas, energía o emociones que descargar. Jiraiya se había ido y a pesar de que era temporal, le dolía

Dolía repasar aquella hoja que había hecho trizas después de que el enojo y la frustración lo consumieran por completo. Una despedida tan simple y escueta que a Naruto le pareció estar leyendo el escrito de cualquier desconocido y no de la persona que había cuidado de él tras la muerte de sus padres

Era patético y egoísta de su parte saber los motivos que tenia Jiraiya para haberse marchado y aun así sentir semejante grado de rencor y resentimiento al saberse abandonado. Le necesitaba, sin importar cuánto creyera Jiraiya que había madurado, Naruto seguía necesitándole

Necesitaba del apoyo y la comprensión que le brindaba cada vez que se presentaban situaciones difíciles, necesitaba de su compañía, de sus frecuentes regaños sin sentido y sobre todas las cosas, necesitaba que le recordara que aun tenía una familia con la cual regresar. A Naruto la ausencia de sus padres nunca le había calado tan hondo hasta ese momento, quizás fuera porque Jiraiya lo había acogido en su casa, brindado su confianza y ayuda cada vez que sentía aquel abismo de soledad y tristeza que tanto lo asfixiaba ahora

Con él había formado un lazo tan fuerte que sabia no se rompería con nada

Su garganta ardía y una molesta picazón en sus ojos se hacía presente a cada segundo que transcurría. Ya no iba a llorar, ya no tenia ánimos ni para eso. Se sentía egoísta por estar molesto con su padrino aun a sabiendas de que regresaría al cabo de un año, mejor, recuperado según palabras de Itachi

¿Cuándo habían acordado eso su novio y el único familiar que le quedaba?

Esa había sido la primera duda que había surgido luego de que Itachi le comentara todo, su padrino buscaba recuperarse, dejar el alcohol superarse a sí mismo y capacitarse para encontrar un mejor empleo, uno que cubriera las necesidades básicas de ambos

Si tan solo no fuera tan inútil…

Aun en ese momento dependía de alguien más para salir adelante, necesitaba de Itachi, y ahí estaba, dentro de una casa ajena, removiendo sus prendas sin siquiera tomarlas, no sabía por dónde empezar a acomodar. Itachi le había pedido que desempacara las pocas pertenencias que había llevado consigo y después de más de una hora aun no acomodaba nada

Quería poner en orden sus sentimientos primero pero todo parecía estar en su contra, porque no era capaz de deshacerse de esa sensación de egoísmo, y cuando mas quería olvidar, el destino se empeñaba en recordarle su situación actual

Había experimentado ese horrible sentimiento camino a la casa de Itachi, al presenciar a un niño siendo tomado de ambas manos por sus padres. ¿Por qué a él le habían privado del amor de sus progenitores?, ¿Por qué ahora todos se alejaban de él?

¿Por qué de pronto no podía llorar más?

Sus labios temblaban sin razón aparente, no se esforzaba por reprimir las lágrimas, ya no tenía nada más que llorar, era todo, no podía caer más bajo y sin embargo se rehusaba a rendirse, no lo haría después de todo lo que había pasado

Jiraiya quería lo mejor para él, y aunque aun le costara aceptarlo, tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, no tenía más alternativa que ceder ante la situación, aceptar la ayuda de Itachi y vivir con él durante un tiempo

Aunque sentía que con el amor de Itachi no era suficiente, quería mas, deseaba un abrazo maternal, un regaño paterno, que lo castigaran por ser tan irresponsable en la escuela

Además, Itachi terminaría alejándose también, lo haría al igual que todos, y entonces él…entonces…

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- la voz de Itachi provenía del marco de la puerta, Naruto se mantuvo inmóvil unos instantes, analizando el doble significado de la pregunta, si necesitaba ayuda y mucha, pero…ya no sabía si estaba dispuesto a aceptarla

-Estoy bien- respondió escueto, con el sabor amargo en la boca y un nudo en su garganta que se negaba a desaparecer

La mirada de Itachi se suavizó de inmediato, y sin mayor demora, ingresó a la recamara para repasar una a una las prendas sobre la cama. El armario seguía abierto pero ninguna muda de ropa estaba en su interior, Naruto seguía inmerso en su letargo e Itachi no sabía cómo proceder al respecto

Desde aquella plática había sopesado el hecho de cuanto le afectaría a Naruto la ausencia de Jiraiya, y sus suposiciones habían sido erradas, no estaba ni cerca de saber lo mucho que sufría Naruto en ese momento. Él había sido independiente desde hacia tiempo, aun cuando sus padres vivían, siempre permaneció a la distancia, amoldándose a las reglas del hogar, aceptando los deseos de su padre en torno a su futuro, accediendo a ser la clase de hijo que ambos querían, educado, centrado y aislado de relaciones superfluas que pudieran entorpecer sus estudios

En definitiva, no estaba al tanto del estado de ánimo de Naruto, percibía matices de lo que alguna vez él sintió al verse atormentado por la muerte de sus progenitores

-Itachi…- Naruto cedió con los intentos fallidos por doblar alguna de las camisas y se giró despacio en la dirección del aludido que lo miraba expectante. -¿Has llorado alguna vez?- la pregunta sorprendió a Itachi en demasía pero no lo demostró, simplemente se limitó a afirmar en silencio, pese a sentirse un poco ofendido con la interrogante

-Cuando mis padres murieron- recordó, ligeramente afligido. Naruto se acercó a él a paso lento, aun tenia la mirada perdida y solo cuando Itachi lo tuvo frente a él, se dio cuenta de la ausencia del brillo en sus pupilas

-Me gustaría ser tan frio como tu- musitó Naruto, esbozando un gesto similar a una sonrisa. Itachi endureció rápidamente la mirada, cada frase de Naruto le estaba afectando, sentía como viejas heridas se abrían en su interior y estaba consciente de que debía frenarlo. –Ser igual de indiferente y apático. Arrogante y sin emociones…

-Naruto- las cejas de Itachi se contrajeron levemente al fruncir el ceño, de algún modo lo herían las palabras de Naruto

-Tranquilo y despreocupado- continúo sin inmutarse. –Satisfecho de complacerse a sí mismo- su voz se tensó. –Altivo y engreído- sonrió amargamente, bajando la mirada. –Asocial y ajeno a la tris…- guardó silencio al ser sujetado con firmeza del cuello de la camisa, siendo alzado apenas unos centímetros del suelo

-El que te moleste la decisión de tu pariente no te da derecho a ofenderme- carraspeó Itachi sin aflojar el agarre. Naruto posó sus manos sobre las de él cuando la respiración comenzó a faltarle, había logrado lo que quería pero no estaba satisfecho, si Itachi lo odiaba de una vez ya no tendría que pasar de nuevo por el rechazo, enfrentaría de golpe su abandono y se repondría por su cuenta

La expresión de Itachi denotó confusión y preocupación en partes iguales, sin dudarlo, soltó a Naruto, presenciando después como este tosía estrepitosamente mientras trataba de regular su respiración

-Lo lamento- esperó la aprobación de Naruto para acercarse pero solo recibió una mirada opaca como respuesta. –La cena está servida y estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que tengas que decirme- Naruto se acomodó la camisa, aun sumido en sus pensamientos. Sabía que Itachi tenía razón, se estaba comportando como un estúpido e insensible deliberadamente. Quizás si hubiera comprendido antes que la salida con Jiraiya se trataba de una despedida, habría podido desquitarse un poco con él, le habría pedido explicaciones en ese momento y posiblemente terminaría accediendo a irse con él, pero las cosas no eran así y por más que lo deseara no podía regresar el tiempo para detener todo lo que sucedería después

-Mentí- admitió, alzando la mirada. –Ya no eres así- agregó, pasando de largo a Itachi, este separó los labios para hablar pero fue tarde al escuchar el suave crujido que emitían los escalones

Velozmente, salió de la habitación, bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que le era posible. Por muy inverosímil que fuera el asunto, Naruto parecía querer desquitarse con él, necesitaba alguien que lo escuchara y no una persona que lo corrigiera o que lo limitara sobre lo que debía o no de hacer

Para cuando entró al comedor, Naruto ya se hallaba sentado junto a la mesa, con la mirada fija en el mantel y un semblante de aflicción que no había pasado desapercibido ni por un segundo

-Prometo investigar a primera hora algún número telefónico para contactarlo- informó con voz suave, midiendo y repasando primeramente sus propias palabras antes de expresarlas verbalmente, Naruto se sentía mal y por ende, debía tranquilizarlo. Jiraiya había sido muy claro en la amplia conversación que mantuvieron semanas antes y en la cual no especificaba el sitio en el que se hospedaría para tratar su alcoholismo, no quería despedirse directamente de Naruto y comprendía a la perfección el dilema que estaba padeciendo el mayor desde semanas atrás, no se había despedido de Naruto simplemente porque no había motivos para hacerlo

Él pretendía volver pasados unos meses, y en la carta que había dejado a Naruto la única oración legible era un "hasta pronto", no un adiós

-No quiero hablar con él- masculló Naruto, evadiendo la mirada al tener a Itachi frente a él

-En ese caso, habla conmigo- le instó, deslizando sobre la mesa el recipiente con carne y arroz

Un aroma delicioso se filtró por las fosas nasales del rubio pero ni siquiera eso despertó su apetito

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ya me siento mejor y tuve que insultarte para eso- inconscientemente, empezó a mover su pie, esperaba que Itachi le reclamara por lo de antes, no estaba molesto con él ni con Jiraiya, solamente se sentía triste por haberse enterado tan tarde de lo que pretendía hacer su padrino, tantos años viviendo juntos y ahora se daba cuenta de que la confianza nunca existió entre ellos, no había suficiente entendimiento mutuo, y si eso había ocurrido con la persona más cercana que tenia, no quería saber cómo se sentiría cuando Itachi también lo hiciera a un lado y lo apartara de su vida sin mas

Porque sin importar cuánto se esforzara, nadie, absolutamente nadie confiaba en él. ¿Cómo confiaría en alguien entonces?

-Él quería llevarte consigo- confesó Itachi, dando un ligero sorbo al vaso con agua junto a su plato. De inmediato, la atención de Naruto se centró en él, no entendía a que se refería pero presentía que no era nada bueno. –El día que falte al colegio, cuando recibí aquella llamada de su parte pidiéndome que no te buscara mas…- entrelazó ambas manos bajo su barbilla, sin atreverse a mirar a Naruto a los ojos, si antes lo odiaba ahora lo detestaría cuando se lo dijera. –Me explico lo que pretendía hacer, quería llevarte al extremo opuesto de la ciudad, él se internaría mientras tú continuabas tus estudios en un colegio cerca de la institución a la que acudiría

Naruto frunció el entrecejo pero permaneció a la expectativa, mirándolo inquisitivamente, escudriñando su rostro a la vez que intentaba digerir aquello

-Le pedí que te dejara conmigo, al principio no accedió y seguí insistiendo…

-¿Qué fue lo que te pidió que hicieras?- inquirió Naruto, sintiendo la garganta reseca y una insistente molestia en su pecho

Impasible, Itachi levantó la mirada

-Me pidió que te protegiera- contestó enseguida

Los labios de Naruto se curvearon en una sonrisa irónica y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya se encontraba de pie, avanzando hacia la salida, sin ningún rumbo aparente, solo quería alejarse de ahí cuanto antes

-Tenías razón- Itachi alzó la voz, sin moverse de su lugar. –Soy un egoísta…

Naruto se devolvió lentamente sobre sus pasos, dispuesto a darle un bien merecido puñetazo por guardarse algo tan importante, pero en el instante que empuñó ambas manos, se dio cuenta de un detalle…

Él no se marcharía, aun si Jiraiya se lo haya ofrecido, irse significaba no ver más a Itachi, y no quería eso tampoco, sus sentimientos estaban divididos en las dos personas que más amaba. No quería que Jiraiya se fuera pero al mismo tiempo él no deseaba alejarse de Itachi

Estaba imposibilitado para escoger, aun teniendo la oportunidad no habría podido hacerlo

Abatido, se dejó caer sobre la silla, sintiendo una enorme pesadez sobre los hombros

-Ahora dime- Itachi abandonó su lugar para acercarse al chico cuya expresión era completamente indescifrable, ni triste, ni molesto, parecía confundido, desconcertado con lo que estaba sucediendo. -¿Te habrías ido con él?

Una suave caricia en la mejilla de Naruto secundó a la incómoda pregunta. Lo único que atinó a hacer en ese momento fue cerrar los ojos para intentar ordenar sus pensamientos, y de ser posible, sus sentimientos

Lentamente, las dudas de despejaron y tras abrir despacio los parpados, dejando al descubierto el par de zafiros azules, Naruto se puso de pie para responder la pregunta

-No- selló sus palabras con un beso, desesperado, ansioso, necesitado de cualquier atisbo de cariño, Itachi lo asió por la cintura para atraerlo hasta su cuerpo, inclinándose un poco más para poder disfrutar de los labios rosados que se habían vuelto una necesidad vital para él, tan indispensable como el aire y tan adictivos como los dangos

-¡Ehem!- pero el simple contacto labial exigía mas de parte de ambos, y el calor corporal comenzó a elevarse tan rápido que Naruto ya se veía en la necesidad de quitarse la playera, deleitándose con los constantes roces de las manos de Itachi sobre su espalda. –Siento interrumpir pero necesito hablar con Naruto- y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia de una tercera persona hasta que las palabras hicieron eco en el silencioso comedor

Agitados y sobresaltados, se separaron para mirar escépticos al recién llegado

-Sasori- una sonrisa imperceptible se formó en los labios de Naruto al observar detenidamente al pelirrojo, había dejado la puerta abierta cuando la idea de golpear a Itachi le resultó necesaria en el momento

Itachi miró de soslayo al rubio y aquella relajada sonrisa por ver a su antiguo compañero de debate no le gustó, no le gustó para nada…

Ni siquiera la fulminante mirada del Uchiha, la "nada" discreta indirecta de que se marchara fue suficiente motivo para que Sasori cediera ante las razones de haber acudido precisamente a ese lugar

Tan malditamente masoquista…

Ooo

-Itachi- las manos de Naruto se situaron en las del susodicho apenas este avanzara un paso al frente. Sasori se llevo ambos brazos tras de su nuca, forzando un gesto irónico en sus labios

-No en este momento- exhaló finalmente, atrayendo la atención de la pareja que no dejaba de mirarse a los ojos, Naruto angustiado e Itachi tratando de controlar su estado al reparar en los ojos azules. –Sé que es tarde pero la puerta de tu casa estaba abierta y…

-Si no tienes nada más que decir, puedes irte- lo interrumpió Itachi, entornando levemente la mirada ante el semblante relajado de Sasori. Más que nunca, lo odiaba…

-Podemos hablar mañana- sugirió Naruto, ignorando por completo el gesto reprobatorio de Itachi. Sus ojos recorrieron parsimoniosos la gasa sobrepuesta que llevaba Sasori en su nariz, y por más que deseó preguntarle, sabía que no era el momento adecuado, con Itachi cerca jamás seria el momento adecuado

-Me parece bien- sonrió a medias, dándose la vuelta para evitar confrontar la seria mirada de su antiguo compañero de debate. -¿A las nueve en tu casa?

-No va a ir- nuevamente Itachi optó por interferir verbalmente. De no ser porque Naruto había entrelazado su mano con la de él, indudablemente habría cedido ante el impulso, no lo toleraba, no soportaba ni de broma la peculiar y ridícula idea de que Naruto hablara a "solas" con Sasori, menos aun al estar enterado de lo sucedido

Naruto hizo mayor fuerza en el agarre al sentir un ligero temblor proveniente del cuerpo de Itachi, estaba molesto, peor que molesto y él lo sabía

-De acuerdo- accedió bajito, viendo como el pelirrojo se dirigía lentamente hacia la salida

Extrañamente se sentía feliz de poder ver de nuevo a Sasori, esta vez el muchacho no estaba lidiando con ninguna resaca, al menos no que él se diera cuenta, además, su expresión era tranquila, no seria, ni de molestia como la última ocasión en la que habían hablado, quizás si podrían ser amigos después de todo

-No iras- repitió Itachi, soltándose del agarre para tomar asiento, Naruto aspiró hondo

O tal vez compañeros…

Ooo

-Naruto, la mesa siete- la suave voz de Haku lo forzó a mirar hacia su derecha. El restaurante estaba casi lleno y a Tsunade se le había ocurrido la "grandiosa" idea de salir por un poco de sake para el estrés

Estrés… ¡¿estrés?!

Si ella ni siquiera se movía de su oficina en todo su turno, Naruto solo la veía pintarse las uñas, tomar sake y de vez en cuando llamar por teléfono, era una vil y completa burla su comportamiento para los empleados que si se preocupaban en asumir las responsabilidades. Haku y él eran el claro ejemplo de ello

Ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche y lo único que Naruto había ingerido de alimento había sido un té de manzanilla y una rebanada de tarta, ambas por cortesía de Haku. Los minutos se habían convertido en horas sin que se percataran de ello y la clientela no dejaba de llegar

Bebidas en la mesa tres, cubiertos en la cuatro, servilletas y pajillas en la trece. Naruto caminaba de un lado al otro, cargando consigo una bandeja provista con los utensilios necesarios para atender a los comensales

Los pies le ardían, la espalda le dolía pero Naruto pronto dejo de preocuparse por el malestar físico y se enfocó en desenvolverse en su trabajo. De alguna manera le alegraba el hecho de que el restaurante estuviera abarrotado de personas ese día, así no tendría tiempo para pensar en Jiraiya ni en su partida. La tristeza estaba totalmente fuera de su organismo en ese momento, la angustia no existía más. Asimismo, la dulce sonrisa que Haku le dirigía en agradecimiento lo reconfortaba, sabía que se estaba esforzando y por primera vez se sintió útil, de ayuda

-Muchas gracias- musitó una mujer castaña al tomar las servilletas que había solicitado, Naruto asintió en silencio, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, y sin mayor retraso, se dirigió hacia otra de las mesas para dejar el refresco de hierbas que habían pedido

Entre atender mesas y preparar ensaladas, el resto de su turno finalizó. Tanto Haku como él se dejaron caer con pesadez sobre las sillas. Cuando Naruto viró lentamente la cabeza en dirección del reloj de pared, sus ojos se abrieron grandes, casi las once de la noche. Había acordado hablar con Sasori en su casa hace casi dos horas, su expresión se transformó rápidamente, pasando del cansancio a la aflicción, su última oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Sasori y la había desperdiciado, aunque esta vez no lo hizo deliberadamente, no tenia mas opción, de haber tenido un relevo, no habría dudado en pedirle su apoyo mientras se ausentaba unos minutos

Tampoco sabía el domicilio de Sasori, números telefónicos, no sabía nada. La única forma de contactarlo era por medio de Itachi, y por alguna razón, estaba seguro de que no lo ayudaría…

-Buenas noches- fue cuando Haku se puso de pie, que Naruto hundió el rostro entre sus brazos, ya estaba exhausto para seguir atendiendo mesas o preparando platillos, tan solo las ganancias de ese día ya superaban las de tres días completos, y lo peor de todo es que Tsunade no les aumentaría un solo quinto, aun si hacían horas extras

Ninguna voz se hizo presente después del cálido saludo de su compañero de trabajo, Naruto alzó un poco la mirada para examinar al grosero comensal pero ni bien lo hizo, la idea de marcharse se incrementó

-Una ensalada- de traje oscuro, cabello acicalado y una fuerte colonia que impregnaba todo a su paso. Naruto frunció los labios en cuanto Sasuke se dirigió explícitamente hacia él, ignorando por completo a Haku. A punto estuvo de replicar cuando las manos de su compañero se posaron sobre sus hombros, alentándolo a atender el último cliente

Ya en la cocina, cortó, lavó y acomodó las verduras correspondientes en el plato. Esperando que en esta ocasión Sasuke lo aceptara sin mayor reclamo. Verdaderamente no tenia ánimos para discutir ni mucho menos para tolerar ofensas de parte del hermano de Itachi, había rechazado una comida con él y era eso lo que a Naruto le preocupaba, una posible venganza del Uchiha por su anterior comportamiento hacia él, pero… ¿Qué esperaba?

¿Qué aceptaría simplemente y olvidaría todo lo que le había hecho?...ni loco, no lo soportaba, perdonar y olvidar eran términos muy diferentes, y aunque Naruto no tenia ningún inconveniente con las intenciones de Sasuke, prefería mantener su distancia con él, no se fiaría nunca de una persona sin escrúpulos y altamente perfeccionista

La oscura mirada de Sasuke lo ponía nervioso pero Naruto trató de aparentar lo mejor que le era posible, aun con el cansancio haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, esta vez se había exigido demasiado en un solo día

Despacio, colocó el plato frente al serio muchacho que mantenía la vista fija en la mesa

Un simple "disfruta tu cena" y Naruto estuvo más que dispuesto a alejarse, pero el firme agarre en su antebrazo se lo impidió, confundiéndolo y fastidiándolo al mismo tiempo, no quería escuchar reclamos

-Si no te gustó…- trató de decir pero el Uchiha tiró con fuerza de su brazo, forzándolo a devolverse el único paso que había logrado avanzar

Furioso, clavó su mirada en los orbes negros, esperando una explicación o cualquier ridícula queja respecto a la ensalada, sin embargo, Naruto enmudeció al reparar en el semblante sombrío y dubitativo del Uchiha, sus ojos lo observaban fijamente de una forma indescifrable

-Creo…- los labios de Sasuke se movieron despacio, demasiado. Parecía estarse debatiendo consigo mismo, Naruto lo notó de inmediato y la preocupación se hizo evidente, quería alejarse y ni siquiera sabía el porqué. –Creo que me gustas

Un silencio incomodo secundó la confesión del Uchiha, Naruto estuvo a nada de arrojarle la ensalada encima por semejante broma de mal gusto, las pocas veces que había tratado con Sasuke, este se regocijaba humillándolo, y ahora sin más le decía que…¿le gustaba?

-Estoy harto- musitó firme, eludiendo la mirada de Sasuke. –No sé qué pretendes hacer ahora pero si es por Itachi…

-No es por Itachi- tajó Sasuke, acomodándose en el respaldo de la silla, Naruto lo miró expectante. –Realmente creo que me atraes, Naruto- palabras sofisticadas de labios equivocados, Naruto fingió sacudir sus pantalones ante tal incomodidad, sabía que Sasuke mentía pero era tan ridícula la situación que ya no sabía si reír o enojarse

-No sé quien mierda te crees que eres para venir a decir esas cosas- endureció sus facciones. - Pero te advierto que es la última vez que…

-¿Qué?, ¿vas a correrme de aquí porque te dije algo que no querías escuchar?- Sasuke se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva, entonces Naruto boqueó un par de veces, esperaba otra reacción de parte del hermano de Itachi, desde insultos hasta quejas estúpidas mas no esperó verlo ofendido y hasta… ¿herido?

Vaya burla, Sasuke podía ser un excelente actor si se lo proponía, ¿Qué otras facetas de él le faltaba presenciar?, ¿la del Sasuke amoroso y gentil?...que lo jodan

-No sé qué quieres que te diga- susurró al percatarse de la actividad de Haku a sus espaldas, ya era muy tarde y ese bastardo se empeñaba en entretenerlo aun mas. –No me agradas, y no te agrado, nunca lo hice, así que deja de mentir y busca hacer algo que no tenga que ver conmigo

-No acepto un no por respuesta- bufó Sasuke, dando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa, Naruto retrocedió un paso, confundido

Haku no tardó en acercarse hacia ellos, dejando a un lado la bandeja con los manteles sucios

-¿Está todo bien?- inquirió suavemente, Sasuke desvió la mirada, ignorándole

-Sí, ya se va- remató Naruto, instándole a irse. Por una fracción de segundo, los ojos ónix lo escudriñaron con odio

-Si piensas que me quedare de brazos cruzados, te equivocas

Naruto se quedo con las palabras en la boca, viendo alejarse al orgulloso y raro muchacho de cabello negro. Aun no entendía que era lo que Sasuke quería, si no era humillarlo, ¿entonces que era?

Una vaga idea se cruzó en su cabeza pero ni bien la hubo analizado, la desechó por completo, Sasuke era más enigmático que Itachi…

Ooo

Con la poca energía que le quedaba, ayudó a Haku a limpiar el establecimiento. Lavar platos y limpiar mesas fue la actividad que ambos compartieron hasta casi la medianoche

Dejando escapar un bostezo, Naruto se despidió de su compañero, pensando una y otra vez en el hermano de Itachi, le preocupaba que pudiera hacer algo en su contra, vengarse o hacerlo quedar mal frente a su novio…otra vez

Después de recapacitarlo, decidió apropiado informárselo a Itachi. No quería que riñeran, definitivamente no dejaría que Itachi atentara contra su propio hermano, ni viceversa, ambos eran familia y debían tratarse como tal, o por lo menos no involucrarlo a él en sus peleas

Apenas logró avanzar una calle cuando Naruto divisó la conocida silueta de Itachi, unos metros delante de él. Quiso correr a abrazarlo pero el cansancio fue más fuerte, y solo consiguió acelerar la velocidad de sus pasos para mostrarse dócil entre los brazos del muchacho

Naruto sonrió, complacido de que Itachi fuera a buscarlo, su casa no quedaba muy lejos pero aun así, el gesto le pareció extraño de su parte…hasta que recordó a cierta persona de cabello rojizo. Itachi había ido a recogerlo solamente porque quería asegurarse de que no estuviera con Sasori

-A partir de hoy pasaré a tu trabajo para irnos juntos- aclaró en un suave carraspeo. Naruto lo miró incrédulo, una sensación de hormigueo se extendió en su estomago, con Itachi se sentía protegido y el hecho de que Itachi quisiera esforzarse y cumplir con la promesa de Jiraiya, lo animaba en demasía

Lentamente, sus manos se deslizaron por el torso del mayor, y solo los brazos de Itachi impidieron que cayera al suelo

Inútilmente, trató de fijar su mirada en el mayor, pero no pudo hacerlo, su visión se tornaba borrosa por el cansancio

-¿Naruto?- Itachi palmeó las mejillas del rubio, sin aflojar el agarre en la cintura del mismo. Una alarma se encendió en su interior, e Itachi tomó de inmediato su celular para llamar a una ambulancia pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo cuando Naruto lo sujetó de ambas manos

-Solo estoy cansado- admitió, acurrucándose en los brazos de Itachi

El alivio le volvió al cuerpo casi tan rápido como la preocupación había ascendido por su sistema

Con un sonoro suspiro, se encargó de acomodar ambas piernas de Naruto a los costados de su cintura

-No vuelvas a preocuparme- masculló, mas para sí que para Naruto. Y es que, actualmente no había nadie más importante para Itachi que el problemático chico rubio, lo amaba y por eso debía protegerlo, no permitiría que nada le sucediera a Naruto, a la única persona que se había ganado algo más que sus pensamientos, sus preocupaciones y patéticos suspiros

Se había ganado su corazón


	21. Cosas en común

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, Naruto comenzó a frotar con ansias sus manos. No estaba nervioso ni mucho menos, simplemente se sentía algo culpable por la situación. Después de todo, era su culpa el hecho de que Itachi decidiera llevarlo precisamente a "ese" lugar

Luego de que se diera cuenta de la ausencia de cierto articulo mientras le ayudaba a acomodar el resto de sus pertenencias en su casa, Itachi había optado por preguntarle al respecto, fue entonces que Naruto se vio obligado a decirle la verdad, no sin antes titubear un poco a causa de la vergüenza que le provocaba ese hecho tan absurdo. Itachi llevaba días usando con orgullo el collar que le había obsequiado semanas atrás, el obsequio tan ridículamente cursi y que le había costado tres semanas enteras de su sueldo a Naruto

Un simple collar de plata en cuya circunferencia se apreciaban tres anillos de metal, Naruto no había dudado ni un instante en adquirir también el complemento de aquel collar tan genial…y caro

Desafortunadamente, su brillante cuarzo aguamarina había ido a parar al bote de la basura tras enterarse de la relación de Itachi y Konan, actualmente Naruto se arrepentía un poco de haberse deshecho de él…pero solo un poco, Itachi debía agradecer que no se hubiera devuelto en ese mismo momento a su casa para arrebatarle el regalo que con tanto esmero había elegido para él

Y aunque ahora todo eso estaba en el pasado, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable de sus actos, Itachi portaba con cierto orgullo su regalo de pareja y en cambio él…bueno, no tenía el otro collar, pero eso era lo de menos, ni bien Itachi se hubo enterado del fatídico destino del complemento de su regalo, lo había llevado literalmente arrastrando hasta esa joyería ubicada frente a la plaza

Todo el camino habían guardado silencio, Naruto quería indagar por momentos al Uchiha, pero antes de lograr su objetivo, cierto asunto importante nublaba sus pensamientos. Sasuke no había dejado de frecuentar el restaurante ni un solo día, una semana, siete días exactos lidiando con el inexpresivo rostro de Sasuke Uchiha y su ridículo afán por tener una cita con él

Se sentía acosado, demasiado acosado. Tener que soportar la pesada mirada de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo durante casi una hora era asfixiante. El menor de los Uchiha solía acudir después de las diez de la noche para pedir lo mismo de siempre, la misma excusa barata para querer verlo y hablar con él. Claro que Naruto se negaba enseguida, en un chasquido de dedos dejaba al muchacho solo, no sabía ni quería saber que era lo que tenia Sasuke en mente, había dejado de importarle desde hace días, pero a pesar de ello, creía importante decírselo a Itachi, ya lo había pospuesto demasiados días simplemente porque Itachi se veía más cansado y preocupado que antes, sin embargo, no dejaría pasar un día mas, Itachi tenía que saber sobre las estúpidas y para nada agradables visitas de su hermano en el restaurante, por algún extraño motivo consideraba necesario decírselo

Y ahora era el momento justo para hacerlo, si había algo que Naruto definitivamente no deseaba era estropear el tan esperado fin de semana con su novio, ya que, finalizados esos tres días, solo le restarían dos semanas más de "vacaciones", antes de entrar a su nuevo colegio

Quizás era eso lo que tenía tan absorto y callado a Itachi, el hecho de que pronto ingresarían ambos a un nuevo instituto, nuevos maestros, nuevos compañeros, tareas más difíciles, y además Itachi estaría cursando ya la universidad, era tan surrealista la situación de saberse novio de un universitario, que además de guapo e inteligente acaparaba la atención sin siquiera darse cuenta, Itachi es y seguiría siendo lo opuesto a él pero eso lejos de molestarle le animaba, era agradable saber que podían llegar a compaginar tan bien como para ser pareja, una muy extraña, pero pareja al fin y al cabo

-¿Y bien?, ¿Cuál te gusta?- una pregunta seca, escueta, carente de emociones. Naruto desvió la mirada hacia uno de los exhibidores sin mirar siquiera a su interlocutor, no quería hablar con Itachi hasta saber que era lo que tanto le preocupaba, o disgustaba, o ambas cosas. Ya no era capaz de descifrar los cambios de humor en el mayor, Itachi seguía siendo dos años más grande que él pero la actitud del Uchiha distaba mucho de ser la de un adolescente de su edad, Itachi había madurado muchísimo más que cualquier muchacho de dieciocho años que Naruto haya conocido anteriormente, por muy superficiales que fueran sus encuentros con jóvenes de dicha edad, y que, además se trataba siempre por algún encargo de sus profesores…o de Deidara…

Estaba a punto de señalar un bonito colguije con una piedra azul en el centro cuando su mirada se posó "casualmente" en el precio

¡¿Era en serio?!...¡¿tantos yenes por un simple collar?!

Debía ser una broma, con todo ese dinero podría costearse unas "bien" merecidas vacaciones fuera del país

Lenta y prolongadamente, negó con la cabeza, avanzando otro poco hacia el interior del local. En realidad no quería desperdiciar mucho tiempo en escoger un objeto que seguramente terminaría perdiendo u olvidando al cabo de unas semanas, si estaba ahí era por insistencia de Itachi y porque quería pasar más tiempo con él, Itachi le había prometido llevarlo a donde quisiera luego de ir a comprar el collar

Distraído, paseó la mirada sobre el resto de objetos exhibidos en las vitrinas, entre la inquisitiva mirada de Itachi, las insistencias del vendedor por obligarle a adquirir algún colguije de colección que costaba más que su antigua casa, y la presión de saberse observado por ambos, Naruto terminó señalando el collar más simple y barato de todos, una cadena delgada y sin ningún grabado en ella, tan sencillo que por un instante pudo vislumbrar cierto deje de decepción y fastidio impresos en la mirada del vendedor, quien, agobiado, accedió a mostrarle la pieza

-¿Estás seguro?, ¿no deseas ver algo mas…?

-¿Caro?- completó Naruto sin apartar la mirada de la cadena entre sus dedos, e inmediatamente después negó con la cabeza, para sorpresa tanto de Itachi como del hombre rollizo de mediana edad que pronto perdió la esperanza de convencerlo a escoger una pieza más costosa. –Este me gusta, dijiste que eligiera el que me gustara- frunció el ceño al darse la vuelta para contemplar a Itachi

-No tienes porque limitarte- Itachi esbozó una sonrisa tan cálida que Naruto enmudeció de repente, nunca había visto un gesto tan sincero y afectivo en Itachi. Oficialmente se había perdido de algo, algo importante y como siempre era el último en enterarse

-No me estoy limitando, este me gusta Itachi. A diferencia de ti no me gusta llevar cosas tan ostentosas encima- señaló el anillo de oro blanco en el dedo anular de Itachi

-Lo sé, lo siento- el comentario de Itachi terminó por desconcertarlo, parecía estar hablando con un jodido robot y no con su novio, Itachi podía ser tan comprensivo en momentos y en muchos otros tan…frio

-Olvídalo, no quiero nada- espetó, dejando el collar sobre la vitrina, sumamente molesto por la actitud del Uchiha, ahora Naruto notaba mucho mas el parecido entre Itachi y Sasuke, ambos igual de enigmáticos, serios, orgullosos, altivos, engreídos y con respuestas casi automáticas para todo. Sin esperar comentario alguno, salió del local, echando ambas manos dentro de su sudadera naranja, no devolvió la mirada en ningún momento al emprender la caminata, solo quería darle un poco de tiempo a Itachi para que recapacitara, el muchacho parecía estar en el limbo, era eso o ambos habían llegado al límite, no había mas que descubrir del otro, nada que compartir ni hablar, quizás lo habían dado todo sin ser conscientes de ello, tal vez su relación ya no podía avanzar más, sin importar quien dio más o quien dio menos, habían llegado al punto culminante y después de eso, después de eso…no había nada mas

-Naruto- el firme agarre en su brazo lo obligó a frenarse en seco, Naruto esbozó media sonrisa antes de encarar a Itachi

Agitado y con una pequeña caja de regalo en su mano derecha, Itachi lo observaba, una mirada tan incomprensible como su expresión

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal- articuló, tratando de regular su acelerada respiración. Los tres últimos días habían sido demasiado sofocantes para su gusto, lidiar con los vestigios de su decisión pasada habían logrado desorientarlo un poco, especialmente en su relación con Naruto, el padre de Konan no daba su brazo a torcer y sin la firma del propietario de las acciones de la empresa partidaria, los despidos de sus subordinados irían en aumento. En ocasiones se olvidaba de sus prioridades, tendía a exigirse más de lo que comúnmente podía abarcar y entre esas cosas estaba la empresa. En efecto, había renunciado a su puesto pero eso también conllevaba hacerse acreedor de asuntos intrínsecos y legales con los cuales, aun no estaba familiarizado

Confundido, Naruto arqueó una ceja. Sus manos se movieron por acto reflejo cuando Itachi le extendió la cajita azul. Quiso alegar pero la mirada escarlata le instó a abrirla de todas formas

-Faltan tres días para que los asuntos legales concluyan- aspiró, viendo como Naruto retiraba el lazo en silencio. –Una vez que eso pase, podré estar más tiempo contigo. Quiero aprovechar las últimas semanas y de ser posible ayudarte a retomar los temas de las materias que se te dificultan- Naruto frunció el ceño ante la última frase, ya sabía que tenía que estudiar antes de entrar al instituto pero de solo pensarlo las ganas de hacerlo desaparecían de inmediato. Itachi no tenia los mismos problemas que tenia él, a Itachi no se le complicaba aprenderse los temas ni mucho menos, Itachi era casi perfecto…casi, exceptuando su faceta gélida y sin emociones, el poco tacto que tenia al momento de expresar sus sentimientos, y sobre todas las cosas, la maldita manía de guardarse secretos, secretos importantes…

Un inusitado brillo apareció en las orbes azules, Naruto tomó el collar dentro de la cajita, pasando a mirar con desconcierto a Itachi, era como si su novio hubiera adivinado lo que tanto deseaba y necesitaba, unas vacaciones

Dos boletos de avión resplandecían dentro de la cajita, Naruto se emocionó tanto que se sorprendió a si mismo abrazando efusivamente a Itachi, lo adoraba muchísimo, y sin duda alguna perdonaba el hecho de que el muchacho se haya distanciado un poco de él, había valido la pena, valdría una y mil veces la pena si eso significaba ir con Itachi a una playa paradisiaca, solo ellos dos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, descansando y sin ninguna preocupación de por medio

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los labios de Itachi ya se encontraban sobre los suyos, robándole de golpe el aliento, Naruto se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Itachi abriéndose paso dentro de su boca, moviéndose frenéticamente para masajearse con la propia

-Par de indecentes, pecadores y desvergonzados- Naruto reconoció enseguida la voz de la bibliotecaria, estaba tan embelesado ante la habilidad labial de Itachi que el insulto ni siquiera le afectó, por el contrario, fue un incentivo para asirse aun mas al cuello de Itachi, permitiendo que su lengua se uniera a la contraria en un interminable y fogoso beso. –Arderán en el infierno…

"También la extraño abuela"

Naruto sonrió entre ambas bocas, apartándose apenas un poco de los labios de Itachi para tomar aire, divertido con su ridículo pensamiento. Oh claro que no extrañaría para nada a ese vejestorio homofóbico, era por culpa de esas personas que a chicos como él se les complicaba aceptar abiertamente su inclinación sexual, pero no la culpaba, al igual que muchos adultos, estaba chapada a la antigua…

-Naruto, si seguimos así…- intentó decir Itachi, ante la mirada atenta de los transeúntes, sin embargo, Naruto lo ignoró y sin apartarse ni un ápice, volvió a juntar sus labios, con mayor anhelo que antes

Un calor desbordante ascendió por su cuerpo, y de no ser por el "nada" propicio lugar, Itachi estaba convencido que lo habría tomado ahí mismo, mandando la ética y la moral a un sitio mucho muy aislado

Ooo

Entre pasos vacilantes y besos asfixiantes entraron a la recamara, Naruto tropezó con varios objetos a sus espaldas pero no le dio mayor importancia, de no ser porque Itachi lo tenía bien sujeto de la cintura, su rostro habría ido directo al suelo, pero no fue así y los dientes de Itachi seguían apresando su labio inferior como incentivo para que no se apartara…más de la cuenta

Por supuesto que no lo haría, ignorando la notoria erección de Itachi, él también estaba caliente, demasiado, tanto que sus propias manos habían comenzado a trazar un recorrido hasta la parte baja de su abdomen, donde un molesto calambre lo había hecho estremecer por quinta ocasión

Ni siquiera se molestó en pedirle a Itachi que encendiera la luz, hacer el amor a oscuras era mucho más agradable, el silencio volvía aun mas cálido el ambiente. Envueltos en una vorágine de sensaciones, y jadeos ansiosos, avanzaron hacia el cómodo colchón

Naruto trastabilló una vez más al pisar una lata pero lejos de molestarse, lo animó a dejarse caer de espaldas sobre el mullido colchón, atrayendo a Itachi sobre su cuerpo y ahogando un gemido estruendoso al sentir la rodilla de Itachi estimular su miembro sobre la tela, lo único que lo alentaba a seguir era el hecho de saber que no tendría que presentarse a trabajar hasta el lunes, dos días de inactividad, un Itachi excitado que no dejaba de besar su cuello y…

De pronto la actividad cesó, Itachi dejo de besarlo para incorporarse apenas un poco, dejándolo más que confundido por su repentina acción

-No, está bien, continúen. No es como si realmente me moleste ser llenado de sus fluidos corporales a las diez de la noche- y ahí estaba, la molesta, monótona y fastidiosa voz de Sasuke

De un sobresalto, Naruto se puso de pie, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer brutalmente. Si Itachi no se hubiera detenido, ¿Sasuke no habría dicho nada?, ¿seguiría ahí detrás de ellos, mirándolos?

El simple pensamiento le dio escalofríos y justo cuando creyó que la buena suerte estaba de su lado, Itachi encendió la luz, evidenciando la silueta despreocupada sobre la cama

Con el cabello desaliñado y expresión cansina, Sasuke lo observó. De manera fugaz, Naruto apartó la mirada, retrocediendo lo mas que le fue posible, era incomodo, tan incomodo que la excitación se esfumó de su cuerpo

-Así que…-una sonrisa irónica se delineó en los labios de Sasuke. -¿Naruto vivirá con nosotros?

Itachi suspiró, claramente contrariado

-Si

-No- resopló Naruto, cruzándose de brazos. No le hacía gracia la situación, ni un poco. Sasuke era demasiado extraño y convivir con él no estaba en sus planes. Joder, lo odiaba casi tanto como amaba el ramen. –Solo me quedare un mes en lo que encuentro un departamento- confesó con los ojos cerrados, no quería ver la expresión de Itachi cuando se enterara de sus planes secretos, ya no tan secretos…

-En realidad serás el único legatario de esta propiedad dentro de unas semanas- expuso Itachi, atrayendo de inmediato la mirada de ambos. Naruto sorprendido y Sasuke boquiabierto pero ambos sin entender por completo a lo que se refería Itachi. –Te quedaras con la casa, Sasuke. Pienso adquirir otra propiedad, una cercana al instituto, y por supuesto, Naruto vendrá conmigo

-Estas de broma, ¿no?- aquellas palabras a Sasuke le habrían hecho inmensamente feliz semanas antes pero ahora no le gustaban en lo mas mínimo. Recién se enteraba que Naruto estaría viviendo en el mismo techo que compartía con Itachi y sin más ¿se marchaba?

¿Por qué Itachi era tan estúpido?, no… ¿Por qué él se sentía tan exasperantemente molesto con esa noticia?

No quería ni de coña ver a Naruto viviendo con su hermano. Era una sensación tan incomprensible, odiaba a Naruto pero a su vez le parecía atrayente, como si de algún raro espécimen se tratara, como si la belleza de Naruto quisiera llevarlo directo a su perdición, atraerlo a sus redes, envolverlo en ellas para después envenenarlo, tan como estaba haciendo con su hermano

Naruto no dejaba de pestañear, presa del asombro y la felicidad que habían propiciado semejante afirmación, él viviendo con Itachi, solos. Era tanto su entusiasmo que no evitó ocultar su amplia sonrisa, aun bajo el semblante de escrutinio de Sasuke, no podía ni quería evitar demostrar lo feliz que le había hecho aquella primicia

-Me parece bien- pronto, la sonrisa irónica se desvaneció, dando lugar a una mirada perdida y totalmente inexpresiva, Naruto dejo de sonreír al presenciar el gesto de Sasuke, tan vacio…

Era cierto que Sasuke no le agradaba pero tampoco le hacía feliz verlo tan triste, Sasuke había pasado por lo mismo que Itachi pero a diferencia de su novio, Sasuke no tenía a nadie más, al igual que él no tenía amigos, y tampoco le conocía ninguna pareja, Sasuke debía estar sufriendo en silencio, tal como él lo hacía meses antes

Sintió deseos de abrazarlo, de decirle que todo estaría bien, que encontraría alguna persona que lo quisiera pero tras sus palabras de aliento se escondía el sentimiento de culpa al saber que le estaba quitando a la única persona que tenia, su único familiar, Itachi

No supo qué hacer, aun cuando Itachi abandonó la recamara. El silencio era tan incomodo y asfixiante que sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo, y en cambio se acercó en silencio hacia la cama, dispuesto a animar un poco a Sasuke, aun sin saber cómo hacerlo

Lentamente, separó sus labios, más que dispuesto a ofrecerle su amistad a Sasuke pero antes de lograr su cometido, un extraño sonido rompió con el silencio, alertándolo

Naruto observó intrigado como Sasuke removía las sabanas en busca del objeto perdido, no tardó en encontrarlo y casi de manera inmediata, una sonrisa se amplió en sus labios

-¿Qué?- los ojos azules se entrecerraron una vez que Sasuke alzó el celular, sosteniéndolo frente a su rostro. El nombre de Konan en la pantalla acompañaba la singular melodía en el celular de Itachi, Naruto se reprimió las ganas de atender la llamada e Itachi no tardó en aparecer de nuevo en la habitación

Con un semblante de completa inocencia, Naruto le arrebató el celular a Sasuke para entregárselo a Itachi, este lo tomó con suma lentitud

Sus manos aferraron con fuerza las sabanas pero contrario a lo que Naruto esperó, Itachi oprimió la tecla del altavoz para permitirle escuchar todo

Ooo

-¿Un parque de diversiones?- la voz familiar y neutra atravesó sus oídos antes de que lograra su objetivo de subir las escaleras. La madera crujió bajo sus pies cuando Sasuke se decidió finalmente a devolverse sobre sus propios pasos en dirección al comedor, donde, actualmente sabia se encontraba la "pareja" que había estado fastidiando su existencia en más de un sentido

Y es que ya no le quedaban alternativas, no había nada más por hacer al estar consciente de la partida de su hermano con el oportunista de Naruto. Sus articulaciones sonaban cada vez que apretaba con rabia contenida los puños, Itachi iba a largarse en menos de dos semanas y él ya no sabía qué carajo hacer para demostrarle que Naruto solo quería estar con él por simple interés económico, porque así era y así seria, sin importar lo mucho que Itachi tratara de desmentir sus teorías y valiéndole poco el estado de completa sumisión al que Naruto se doblegaba cada vez que estaba en compañía de su hermano mayor, aun así, la mentira era factible, falsedad e hipocresía dominaban el ambiente cuando esos dos ocupaban su campo visual

Un leve vistazo al interior del comedor bastó para que quisiera abandonar el lugar, detestaba la forma en la que se comportaban los últimos días, pareciera que el lazo que los unía se hubiese intensificado de algún modo. Las miradas de ambos profesaban amor, un amor repugnante y falso ante sus ojos, porque no era mutuo, claro que no, Naruto no estaba enamorado de su hermano, pero Itachi…él si estaba enamorado de Naruto

Sasuke nunca había visto a su hermano tan interesado, ridículamente preocupado y extraordinariamente maleable por una persona totalmente carente de talentos, sumamente torpe y estúpidamente opuesto a la actitud de Itachi. Verlos a ambos juntos era tan extraño y hasta hace pocas semanas, absolutamente inverosímil

-Quiero que me acompañes hoy mismo- ronroneó Naruto, restregando su mejilla sobre la de Itachi, abrazándole firmemente por la espalda. Sasuke reprimió la repentina necesidad de intervenir en la plática de algún modo. Él al igual que Naruto podía llegar a ser muy desagradable si se lo proponía, podía bajarle los humos en cuestión de segundos, conocía perfectamente los puntos débiles de Naruto, desde su inseguridad hasta la poca autoestima que poseía el rubio, todo en él era tan predecible que resultaba irónica su situación

Lo complicado no era alejar a Naruto de Itachi sino al revés, y se había dado cuenta de una manera poco grata, justo después de su último intento por tener una cita con Naruto, tras un fatídico y humillante rechazo de parte del rubio, era todo, una completa ridiculez que Naruto se negara a salir con él, aun ofreciéndole una cuantiosa suma de dinero, pero su ego y su orgullo recibieron incluso más daño, y luego de que se encargara de poner en su lugar a ese insolente y echarle en cara lo poca cosa que era, después de eso, Naruto no le había vuelto a dirigir palabra alguna

Y no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, al contrario, se sentía mucho más satisfecho de haber conseguido que Naruto se mostrara tan inseguro y decaído durante dos días completos, pero había sido Itachi quien se encargó de levantarle el ánimo, aun desconociendo el motivo que tenia a Naruto tan afligido

Dos días para derrumbarlo y a Itachi le tomó el mismo número de días devolverle esa sonrisa tan peculiarmente estúpida a Naruto, simple y sencillamente irónico

Inconscientemente, tamborileó los dedos sobre sus muslos, un tanto impaciente al ya no escuchar palabra emitida de parte de ninguno. Apenas el suave rechinido de la silla lo alertó y confundió lo suficiente para asomarse de nuevo, lento y sigiloso

Nuevamente se asqueó ante la imagen de los tintineantes ojos azules. Ahí, sentado sobre el regazo de Itachi mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre el rostro de su hermano, Naruto sonreía con picardía y seducción, una seducción falsa y venenosa. Absurda situación el hecho de ser el único que sabía realmente la clase de persona que era Naruto

Bajo esa piel de cordero se encontraba un ambicioso lobo en busca de una presa, misma que había encontrado en Itachi, y vaya que sí, su hermano estaba aun mas embelesado por los "encantos" del rubio, y aunque Sasuke no negaba que Naruto poseía una singular belleza, no era tan estúpido como para caer en su juego, él no se dejaría envolver en sus engaños

Pronto los gemidos inundaron dicha sección de la casa, resonando entre las paredes que eran testigos de la entrega total de dos amantes

Sasuke frunció despacio el entrecejo al mirar con suma discreción, una y otra vez el morboso deseo de observar se apoderaba de su cuerpo, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya mordía su labio inferior, envuelto en la lujuria que despedían los dos cuerpos sobre la silla

Naruto se asía de la espalda de Itachi mientras este lo tomaba de las caderas para deslizarlo sobre su erección

El insistente roce de ambos cuerpos, los gemidos ahogados y jadeos de satisfacción despertaron su libido sin que pudiera evitarlo, no podía alejarse de ahí aunque quisiera, su cuerpo había dejado de responderle minutos antes, cuando la patética charla entre los amantes había dado inicio, y ahora ambos consumaban sus deseos carnales, fornicando placenteramente, ignorando cualquier presencia ajena a ellos. Pero Sasuke estaba consciente de que ninguno de los dos estaba razonando en ese momento, ni un poco

Su mirada se perdía entre la curva que definía la cintura de Naruto. Ni siquiera tenía buen cuerpo pero eso no significaba que Naruto no fuera bueno en la cama, y ahora que lo meditaba mejor, era probable que fuera esa la razón que mantenía a itachi atado a una relación amorosa

Cadenciosos gemidos roncos escapaban de vez en cuando de la boca de Naruto, e Itachi no dejaba de subir y bajar las caderas del rubio sobre su miembro, deleitando sus sentidos con el aroma que desprendían los cabellos dorados

Acalorado, desvió la mirada, comenzaba a sentirse como un maldito pervertido y no tenia porque sentirse de esa forma, era su casa y tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, no era culpa suya que Itachi tomara decisiones precipitadas y estúpidas que terminaban involucrándolo de algún modo

Un suave gruñido de satisfacción y un gemido prolongado anunciaron el orgasmo de ambos. Sasuke se dispuso a abandonar el comedor en completo silencio. Había una razón que justificaba sus actos, sus pensamientos y hasta esa desmedida ansiedad que experimentaba al verlos juntos. Incluso se lo replanteó al mirar por última vez hacia atrás, contemplando la piel trigueña sutilmente perlada por el sudor, y las manos, aquellas conocidas manos que le acariciaban la espalda en un constante sube y baja que le hacía hervir la sangre

Y solo pudo maldecir por lo bajo al corroborar una verdad que, muy a su pesar seguía siendo autentica

El quería estar en el lugar de Itachi…

Ooo

Con dificultad, logró sujetarse del bote de la basura cuando la sensación de mareo se intensificó aun más. Lentamente cerró los ojos, sintiendo la inevitable revoltura dentro de su estomago

-¿Estás bien?- solo la voz de Naruto consiguió sacarlo de sus cavilaciones. Trató inútilmente de asentir pero fue en vano y otra sacudida interna lo forzó a darse la vuelta para esta vez devolver el estomago. –No estás bien- las cálidas manos del rubio se deslizaron por su espalda, motivándolo a incorporarse

Itachi escupió dentro del bote antes de erguir por completo su espalda

-Toma- con una amplia sonrisa adornando sus labios, Naruto le extendió una botella con agua, e Itachi no dudó en tomarla para enjuagarse con ella, borrando así todo rastro de comida dentro de su cavidad y asimismo, disipando el mal sabor

Las risas de los niños y el repetitivo ruido de los juegos mecánicos le había inducido un terrible dolor de cabeza, aunado al dolor de estomago a consecuencia de acceder acompañar a Naruto en una de las atracciones, no obstante, mentiría si negaba no conocer el irregular recorrido de aquel carrito mecánico sobre los rieles, si había aceptado a subir era única y exclusivamente porque no quería que Naruto se sintiera mal

Bastante le había costado sacarlo del mutismo en el que se había sumido Naruto días antes, y no era para menos, la ausencia de su ser querido debía estarle afectando más que nunca, solo por eso valdría la pena estar en ese lugar, rodeado de niños y atracciones cuya seguridad no terminaba de convencerlo del todo

Itachi recordaba haber visitado un parque de diversiones, solamente en una ocasión y cuando tenía ocho años, después de eso no había vuelto a pisar un lugar similar, esos sitios no le llamaban la atención, ni un poco

Sus pasos zigzagueantes lo guiaron hasta una de las bancas vacías a sus espaldas, tambaleante logró dirigirse hacia ella

Aspiró profundo al dejar caer con cierta pesadez su cuerpo, el mareo parecía empezar a menguar mas no así la migraña, era demasiado hilarante que aun estuviera en ese lugar, tras dos horas de estar ahí dentro, acompañando a Naruto en varias de las atracciones, sufriendo mientras Naruto reía y se regocijaba cual niño pequeño. No entendía como era que a Naruto le gustaba tanto estar en un lugar así, posiblemente se debiera a la ausencia del cariño materno y paterno del que él había dispuesto hasta hacia cuatro años atrás

-¿Quieres?- mareado, alzó la mirada para toparse con los hermosos zafiros azules, su estupor fue tal que ni siquiera se percató del algodón de azúcar que Naruto llevaba en sus manos y no fue sino hasta que un sabor dulce inundó su paladar tras abrir un poco la boca para preguntarle a Naruto si podían regresar, que Itachi sintió un fuerte deseo por devolver el estomago…otra vez

Sin embargo no lo hizo, bastó con escupir el dulce y beber todo el contenido de la botella con agua para recuperarse. Era todo, ya estaba harto, cansado, mareado, con dolor de cabeza y no soportaba el ruido a su alrededor. Además, no tenia porque sentirse culpable de nada, Naruto había escuchado por sí mismo la conversación acerca de nimiedades que había discutido con Konan días antes, no se trataba más que de un simple arreglo legal del que no quería acordarse, ni siquiera era Konan quien estaba interesada en solucionar dicho asunto, sino su padre, y si Naruto desconfiaba de él sería una completa falta de madurez

Sin darse cuenta, sus cejas se contrajeron pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, Naruto lo abrazó con ternura, disipando una vez más su enojo y desesperación

-Te amo muchísimo- y si creyó que el abrazo había mitigado su estado de ánimo, la afirmación de Naruto terminó por devolverle su buen humor enseguida, provocando incluso que una sonrisa casi imperceptible jugara en sus labios

-¿Quieres regresar?- preguntó una vez que Naruto se apartó de su cuerpo. No pasó un segundo para que Naruto negara enérgicamente, deshabilitando su idea de volver a la comodidad de su hogar para tomar una larga ducha y quizás una siesta

-Solo dos más- sonrió Naruto, jalando con insistencia del brazo de Itachi para que se pusiera de pie. –Quiero ir a la casa de los espejos y después…

-No me siento muy bien- admitió Itachi, pasándose una mano por el rostro, frustrado. Naruto lo miró suplicante

-Quiero que me acompañes, no importa sino entras conmigo- intentó, jugando ansioso con sus manos. Su semblante de emoción y el inusitado brillo en las pupilas terminó por convencer a Itachi, y cediendo una vez más a la petición de su chico, se obligó a tomarlo de la mano para ir a las dos últimas paradas antes de regresar a su casa

-¡Naruto!- la silueta que agitaba ambos brazos a la distancia fue un enorme incentivo para hacer que Itachi se retractara de haber cedido y sin pensarlo un poco, se dio la vuelta para avanzar en la dirección contraria, pero antes de que consiguiera dar dos pasos, Naruto apresó con mayor fuerza su mano

-Itachi

No, ni siquiera la hermosa e inocente mirada funcionaria esta vez para hacerlo cambiar de parecer, no estaba en condiciones de discutir ni mucho menos, y quizás si se tratara de otra persona aceptaría sin chistar, aun si se trataba de la muchacha de enormes pechos que trabajaba con Naruto en la heladería accedería con acompañarle, no obstante, se trataba de la persona que mas odiaba por el simple hecho de saber de sus intentos por cortejar a Naruto

-Quiero hablar con él- comentó Naruto mirando a la lejanía. Itachi ahogó un resoplido de negativa, de pronto emplear monosílabos le parecía mejor idea que admitir lo celoso que se ponía al verlo junto a su compañero de debate. –Por favor

-Hmp- fue la respuesta que difícilmente murmuró. Naruto pestañeó entre confundido y molesto, sin saber si aquello se trataba de un sí o un rotundo no

-Gracias- optó por definirlo como una respuesta afirmativa y tras depositar un fugaz beso en la mejilla de Itachi, echo a correr en dirección del sonriente pelirrojo que seguía llamándolo a la distancia

Itachi separó los labios en vano, dispuesto a dar una negativa más contundente pero Naruto había corrido tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de hacerlo

¿Cuan mala suerte podía tener en un solo día?

No quería averiguarlo, así como tampoco quería ver a Naruto junto a Sasori. A punto de ir tras él, la suave vibración proveniente de los bolsillos de sus pantalones lo forzó a frenarse en seco

Fastidiado, sacó el artefacto para observar el número desconocido en la pantalla

Ooo

La alegría se esfumó de su cuerpo tan pronto Naruto acortó la distancia que lo separaba del pelirrojo, se decidió a saludar en general al reparar en la presencia de los otros dos muchachos

La expresión de Sasori se había transformado por una de completa seriedad, Naruto vislumbró un deje de decepción en los ojos avellanas y antes de que pudiera disculparse por su ausencia, Sasori se arrodilló frente a él, dejándolo perplejo y con las palabras atoradas en su garganta

-Ea, falta el anillo- bromeó Hidan, dándole un suave codazo a su compañero. El rostro de Naruto enrojeció de inmediato, y las miradas ajenas no ayudaron en nada

Sasori alzó despacio la mirada mientras tomaba entre sus manos las suaves de Naruto, el delicado rubor en las mejillas del rubio lo desconcertó unos instantes

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento

Naruto sonrió nervioso y sin dudarlo un momento, dio un fuerte tirón hacia atrás para que el pelirrojo se pusiera de pie. Era exactamente lo que él iba a decir y en realidad no entendía porque Sasori tenía que disculparse si había sido culpa suya no dejarle en claro que había vuelto con Itachi semanas antes

-Yo…- pero el dedo índice de Sasori le instó a callar

-Me porté como un imbécil, desagradecido, idiota, insensible y egoísta- suspiró, cruzando ambos brazos tras de su nuca, esbozando una sonrisa relajada. –No mentí cuando te ofrecí mi amistad, mas no supe brindártela debidamente, lo siento

-¿Entonces…amigos?- cuestionó Naruto, mirando hacia la banca a sus espaldas…vacía

-Amigos- Sasori estrechó con firmeza la mano que Naruto le extendía

-Con derechos…- susurró Hidan, ahogando un prolongado bostezo. Sasori entrecerró los ojos, dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde Naruto observaba con insistencia, Itachi no estaba ahí pero era ilógico que Naruto hubiera acudido solo, dos días antes había dejado el panfleto de dicho lugar en la casa del rubio, estaba por demás seguro de que esta vez asistiría, y no se había equivocado

-Me gustaría mostrarte algo antes de irme- comentó pensativo. Naruto miró por última vez hacia la banca, esperando que tal vez Itachi volviera pero algo le decía que no iba a volver

Con una sonrisa forzada, asintió

Ooo

-¿A dónde?- volvió a preguntar, aumentando la fuerza en el agarre. Hidan tosió un par de veces

-Me asfixias- carraspeó con dificultad. Itachi aflojó sutilmente el agarre en la playera del muchacho. –A su casa, una calle al norte, me parece haber visto una pastelería en la esquina…

Fue todo, Itachi lo soltó por completo para ir a la dirección señalada. Era un estúpido por haberse alejado de ahí, lo sabía pero la maldita interferencia le impedía escuchar cualquier frase emitida del otro lado de la línea, simples instrucciones de parte de su abogado. Y ahora, Naruto no estaba, y se habría alegrado de no ser porque el destino de Naruto no era su casa sino la de Sasori

El dolor en su estomago volvió con más fuerza que antes, sin embargo, Itachi sabia que en esta ocasión no se debía a ningún malestar, eran los malditos e incontrolables celos que tanto detestaba

Ooo

Curiosamente la fachada de la casa era de una tonalidad rojiza, inconfundible distintivo de Sasori

Itachi esperó impaciente después de golpear la puerta en repetidas ocasiones…nada

Un silencio desolador acompañaba su desesperante andar de un lado al otro

Indignado, golpeó una vez más, obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes

Y en menos tiempo del que le tomó llegar allí, Itachi se sorprendió a sí mismo abriendo la ventana aledaña, dispuesto a hacerse acreedor a una multa por allanamiento de morada, no le importaba en lo absoluto siempre y cuando Naruto se fuera con él, porque después de todo era "su" novio y Sasori no entendería eso aunque le rompiera la cara a golpes

Ni siquiera reparó en los muebles a su alrededor, ninguna persona estaba en el pasillo por el que decidió adentrarse, con paso firme y la mandíbula ligeramente apretada

Irónicamente tuvo que devolverse unos pasos cuando finalmente una voz se hizo presente, pero no estaba dirigida a él y fue eso lo que lo alteró aun más

-¿Y bien?- Itachi se detuvo frente a la puerta de caoba, unos metros detrás de él. -¿Qué opinas?

-Es…está muy grande- la inconfundible voz de Naruto se dejo escuchar segundos después de la interrogante

-Si me ayudas a deslizarla ten por seguro que entra

-Es que…

Sasori rió del otro lado de la puerta

-No creí que te intimidaran este tipo de cosas

Un suave jadeo secundó al comentario

-No lo hacen, pero esta enorme

Itachi recurrió fallidamente al conteo mental, sabía que si abría esa puerta terminaría desollando a cierto pelirrojo pero lo que más le fastidiaba eran las respuestas afirmativas de Naruto. ¿Y la confianza?, nuevamente relegada

-Ayúdame a introducirla despacio

-Está bien- un fuerte suspiro acompañó las palabras de Naruto

-Despacio- repitió Sasori con un irregular timbre de voz

Itachi hincó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos con tanta fuerza que no tardó en sentir el líquido carmesí humedeciendo su piel. ¿Cómo podía?

¿Cómo es que Naruto era capaz de entregarse a él horas antes y ahora sin más aceptaba revolcarse con Sasori?

Era inaudito y aunque odiara admitirlo los celos lo carcomían, inmovilizándolo por completo. Apenas una puerta lo distanciaba del acto sexual que se estaba llevando a cabo y el cual debía impedir a toda costa

¿A que esperaba?

-Me lastimaste- se quejó Naruto, reprimiendo un gemido de dolor

-Perdona, me deje llevar

Y pese a intentarlo no pudo hacerlo, no pudo soportar el impulso de patear la puerta para confrontar de una vez por todas al entrometido que desconocía el significado de la palabra pareja

-¡Itachi!- Naruto se sobresaltó con el fuerte azote de la puerta. Sasori en cambio no se inmutó en lo más mínimo y solo hasta que Itachi se encaminó hacia él con intenciones nada positivas, consideró apropiado apartarse

-¿Por qué…?- pero la pregunta murió en su garganta al reparar en Naruto, con su vestimenta en su lugar. Momentos después Sasori entró en su campo de visión, en igual condición que Naruto

Lentamente, recorrió el lugar con la mirada, confundido y sumamente desconcertado. Y la incertidumbre se acrecentó al detenerse a indagar cierta marioneta extraña que Sasori había estado golpeando suavemente con el pie para atraer su atención hacia ella, tal vez dándose cuenta de su error, y tal vez solo para salvar su pellejo

Sus músculos faciales que hasta ese momento seguían rígidos, se relajaron lentamente, aun más al divisar el baúl junto a la tétrica marioneta

Naruto cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, esperando una justificación que nunca llego

-Idiota…

Ooo

Naruto caminaba a una distancia considerada de Itachi, dándole la espalda y torciendo ligeramente los labios a medida que se alejaba, cada vez más deprisa del serio muchacho que venía meditando varias calles atrás, buscando alguna buena frase, una excusa digna para romper el hielo y que le permitiera entablar una conversación con Naruto

Más no la encontró, porque no había ninguna excusa que justificara su errada suposición. Tampoco consideró la idea de aclarar las cosas al decir la verdad, su orgullo y la poca dignidad que le quedaban se habían esfumado luego de que una patrulla se estacionara afuera de la vivienda del ser que ahora consideraba más que nunca una molestia

Bien, la situación se había salido de control un poco… pero eso no significaba que no pudiera arreglarlo, sobornar a los dos uniformados que amenazaban con detenerlo para un severo interrogatorio fue fácil, tan fácil como le resultó en su momento colarse en el interior de la casa sin importarle ser visto por alguno de los vecinos de la zona

Por supuesto su "compañero" se encargó de explicar parte de la situación, mas solo una parte antes de que le dirigiera una de sus gélidas miradas para que mantuviera la boca cerrada, no quería su ayuda, ni la necesitaba. Itachi preferiría subirse a aquella patrulla antes que aceptar la ayuda de Sasori, era culpa suya que se mostrara inseguro y se viera en la necesidad de acudir a medidas algo drásticas

Pero fuera del espectáculo que se había desarrollado en la casa del marionetista, su mayor preocupación ahora era reconciliarse con Naruto…de nuevo

La situación no era tan alarmante como la que había acaecido en torno a su compromiso con Konan, simplemente era una de las tantas peleas de pareja de las que aun no terminaba por acostumbrarse, al menos no del todo

Esperaba que al no golpear a Sasori el asunto se apaciguara un poco, mas no fue así, y Naruto seguía en espera de una explicación convincente. Aunque Itachi ya no estuvo tan seguro cuando divisó a Naruto aun mas lejos

De acuerdo, se lo merecía por impulsivo, diligente y posesivo. Sus planes hasta esa hora de la noche nada tenían que ver con adoptar la postura de un acosador con pinta de ladrón cuyos celos le habían llevado a invadir propiedad ajena y malinterpretar una escena tan trivial que estuviera relacionada con guardar una ridícula marioneta en un baúl

Igual no se arrepentía, no después de enterarse que aquel macabro juguete fuera un regalo para Naruto, ¿Quién se creía Sasori para darle regalos a Naruto?

Para nada se tragaba el intento de elucidación de Sasori referente a la supuesta amistad con Naruto, ¿amistad?, ¿amigos?... ¡pero si se habían acostado!

Y de solo recordarlo se le revolvía el estomago a la par que inmensas oleadas de cólera le hacían hervir la sangre

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba frente a la fachada de su casa, Naruto le esperaba recargado en la puerta, con una expresión que evidenciaba lo molesto que aun se sentía con él

Tomando aire, Itachi optó por hablar para romper la enorme tensión en el ambiente, su idea nunca había sido estropearle el día a Naruto sino todo lo contrario, deseaba que Naruto se distrajera un poco de todas esas angustias que venían agobiándolo desde hacía meses, lo que nunca imaginó fue que el destino le hiciera tan mala jugada para poner en el mismo sitio que ellos al entrometido pelirrojo que no había dejado de reírse, seguramente por lo patético que se veía al no poder pronunciar palabra alguna luego de irrumpir de singular forma en su recamara

¿Y qué demonios hacían en la recamara?, y con la puerta cerrada además

Le habían dado razones de sobra para que su inseguridad saliera a flote, pero la situación era la misma, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que se hubiera equivocado de semejante forma, adjudicando una trivialidad por un íntimo encuentro a sus espaldas

-Lo lamento

Pero lamentó aun mas haber dicho eso, ya que Naruto frunció el entrecejo y con las claras intenciones de marcharse, comenzó a andar hacia la dirección opuesta

Se olvidaba, en verdad que en ocasiones olvidaba lo mucho que odiaba Naruto que él articulara frases tan cortantes y simples en situaciones de relevancia

-Me equivoqué- comenzó diciendo, logrando con ello que Naruto detuviera sus pasos para mirarlo con evidente enojo. - Desconfié, tergiversé el asunto y malinterpreté todo, lo siento

Quizás debía agregar algo mas, insultarse hasta quedarse afónico, maldecir la llamada de su abogado en momentos circunstanciales como ese, o solo…solo ser sincero

-Sabes que te quiero, es solo que…- se rascó la nuca, buscando las palabras correctas en su repertorio de justificaciones inválidas. Naruto comenzó a golpear el suelo con el pie, presionándolo aun más. –Que…

-No confías en mi- agregó Naruto, bajando la mirada

Itachi negó despacio, forzándose a ir hacia él para tomarlo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los contrarios

-Estuviste con él…- trató de decir, sin éxito alguno, Naruto se soltó de su agarre tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de detenerlo

Naruto inhaló profundo, resignándose a mirar a Itachi a los ojos

-Sí, estuve con él, tuvimos sexo y fue todo, Sasori es mi amigo y a diferencia de lo que tú hiciste yo no me comprometí con él- comenzaba a sonar absurdo, demasiado ridículo tomando en cuenta que ambos eran chicos, pero Itachi se lo había buscado, joder ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que le creyera?, definitivamente no alejarse de Sasori, menos ahora que ya habían aclarado todo y el pelirrojo le ofrecía su amistad, la primera que tenia después del extraño lazo que había formado con Deidara

-¿Puedes pasarlo por alto esta vez?- inquirió Itachi, sosteniéndole la mirada. Naruto estuvo a punto de volver a negarse pero una chispa de curiosidad brillo en sus pupilas al observar a Itachi hurgando en los bolsillos de su pantalón. –El día aun no acaba

Naruto se vio obligado a acercarse más hacia el altivo muchacho para corroborar las entradas al cine que Itachi le ofrecía. Aun faltaban cuatro días antes de la salida programada a la playa, e Itachi también había comprado entradas para ir al cine ese día. Genial, ¿Cómo se negaba ahora?

Seguía molesto, enojado por la ridícula escena que había montado Itachi minutos antes, no estaba tan fastidiado como cuando Itachi se apareció de la nada en la habitación de Sasori, recordaba haber deseado que sometieran a Itachi a un largo interrogatorio por sus acciones, se había pasado en esta ocasión, aunque también aceptaba tener algo de culpa por no haberle avisado que iría a la casa de Sasori, pese a saber que la respuesta de Itachi seria negativa y que el muchacho ni siquiera estaba cuando quiso decirle

Indeciso, miró las entradas, ignorando el semblante de arrepentimiento de Itachi

Ooo

Estaba incomodo, demasiado al estar sentado en uno de los asientos VIP del lugar. Itachi no le había mencionado que estarían en una sección apartada del resto de las personas, y aunque al principio le agradó el hecho de tener un poco mas de privacidad que los demás, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer permanecer ahí

La vista era asombrosa, los cojines en los asientos confortables

Palomitas extra grandes de caramelo, refresco de igual tamaño, gomitas, chocolates, dangos y bocadillos de arroz, asiento reclinable y una amplia bandeja para toda la ración de comida chatarra que no lograría comerse antes de que acabara la película, si, todo era perfecto, excepto una cosa

Despacio, desvió su mirada hacia afuera, buscando con ansias la presencia del muchacho que había salido minutos antes de que la película comenzara para contestar una ridícula llamada

Estúpido Itachi, si hubiera sabido que lo llevaría y después lo dejaría ahí solo, jamás habría aceptado acompañarlo

Las citas eran entre dos personas no una sola, y actualmente él estaba como un completo idiota, solo y alejado del resto de las personas. Quizás no se sentiría tan incomodo si Itachi hubiera elegido las entradas normales, así al menos tendría acompañantes a su alrededor, pero no era así y la sensación de vacío se hacía más grande conforme transcurrían los minutos

Tras lo que Naruto consideró una eternidad, Itachi ingresó tranquilamente a la sala

Ni siquiera le dirigió palabra alguna, decidió tragarse el enojo y luego de llevarse un puñado de palomitas a la boca y casi atragantarse con ellas, optó por mirarlo con desagrado

-La película casi acaba- murmuró, apartando la mirada hacia la pantalla, Itachi pasó a mirarle con indiferencia

-Ya se solucionó todo, no hay mas asuntos legales de por medio y le advertí a mi abogado que no me vuelva a llamar hasta que no lo haga yo antes- Itachi habló tan rápido que Naruto dejo de mirar la pantalla para alzar una ceja, su rostro denotó incertidumbre y molestia en partes iguales

-Me dejaste una hora aquí solo- se quejó, reprimiendo las ganas de tirarle el refresco encima, a él no le importaban esas cosas, si Itachi realmente valorara esas salidas, dejaría de lado esos asuntos, no le afectaría mucho si retrasaba una llamada por dos horas

Itachi suavizó rápidamente la mirada ante el semblante de aflicción que tenía Naruto en esos momentos, a pesar de que el rubio se empeñara en ocultar lo mal que le había hecho permanecer solo una hora

-Podemos comprar la película- sugirió

-Shizuka dejo a Ryu para irse con Hitomi porque era lesbiana- anunció Naruto, comiendo despreocupadamente las gomitas a su lado. –Fingió estar embarazada para poder estar cerca de la mucama que trabajaba en la residencia de su prometido- Itachi enarcó una ceja, confundido por mención de Naruto. –Hitomi estaba enamorada de Ryu y se involucró sentimentalmente con Shizuka para apartarla de él, listo ya vimos la película- y en menos tiempo de lo que le tomó nombrar los sucesos de la película, Naruto se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse y dejar solo a Itachi, tal como lo hizo con él, mas su objetivo de salir se vio frustrado al ser sujetado por el brazo, y Naruto mas que antes deseó tener la bebida a la mano

Itachi alargó lentamente su brazo libre hacia el refresco que yacía sobre la bandeja en su costado izquierdo, Naruto supuso lo peor y solo atinó a cerrar los ojos, esperando que el helado liquido le cayera encima, mas no ocurrió, y luego de permanecer estático por unos segundos, decidió abrir lentamente los ojos

Sonriente, Itachi lo miraba, soltando su brazo poco después. Naruto iba a replicar cuando presenció a Itachi sacar su móvil de los bolsillos

Y si antes estaba confundido, ahora estaba totalmente perdido, no tenía ni jodida idea de lo que pretendía Itachi pero tampoco pensaba quedarse ahí para averiguarlo

Una leve salpicadura y Naruto enmudeció, presa de la incertidumbre al ver caer el artefacto dentro del vaso de refresco, en definitiva no se trataba de un accidente, Itachi lo había hecho intencionalmente

-Aun resta media hora de la película- comentó Itachi, tirando firmemente de su playera para obligarlo a tomar asiento junto a él. Naruto resopló al caer de sentón sobre el cojín

Como si ver media hora de la cinta fuera a solucionar todo, además ya le había dicho a Itachi lo que acontecería después, había visto esa película en compañía de Haku entre las horas de descanso, su compañero de trabajo había adquirido esa cinta días antes y si Naruto decidió no decir nada antes fue por el simple y ridículo pensamiento de querer estar con Itachi, no quería arruinar la salida ni hacer que Itachi se tomara la "molestia" de adquirir otras entradas, ahora se arrepentía muchísimo de ello

-Itachi eres…- en un parpadeo su asiento se reclinó por completo hacia atrás, dejándolo en trance por breves instantes. Itachi se quitó deprisa la chaqueta negra para pasarla detrás de su cabeza, sabia lo mucho que le disgustaban a Naruto las muestras de afecto en público, principalmente porque se menospreciaba a sí mismo, Naruto se sentía inferior a él, o eso suponía desde que lo había llevado al acuario, su primera fallida cita juntos, y vaya que la había estropeado en grande ese día

Ya no podía permitirse más fallos como esos, Naruto merecía totalmente la pena

Naruto cerró los ojos cuando la oscuridad inundó su campo de visión, quiso preguntar pero las palabras se ahogaron en su boca al sentir los tibios labios de Itachi sobre los suyos

Forcejeó un par de veces pero terminó cediendo al percatarse de sus intentos inútiles por apartarlo, no porque el sorpresivo beso le molestara sino porque el enfado no se había disipado en su interior

Itachi sabía muy bien como someterlo y aunque tuvo la "nada" bondadosa idea de morderlo para que se apartara, finalmente se dejo hacer, moviendo sus labios al compás de los de Itachi mientras rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos, sumiéndose en un apasionado e impulsivo acto que además de todo resultaba excitante

Ooo

Los desenfrenados besos de Itachi comenzaban a surtir efecto en su cuerpo, tras entrar entre tropezones a la casa del Uchiha, si seguían así terminarían teniendo sexo sobre la mesa del comedor, donde actualmente reposaba su cuerpo, aunque no era que le importara mucho, ya habían tenido relaciones en una de las sillas e Itachi lo había agotado sexualmente, así que no le sorprendería que acabaran haciéndolo ahí

-Ah…Itachi- a punto de decir una obscenidad como "penétrame" o "hazme tuyo", la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe, terminando así con el calor mutuo

Sobresaltados, ambos se apartaron, Naruto bajó de la mesa e Itachi se aproximó a la entrada del comedor para verificar la presencia del intruso, mas no hubo necesidad de hacerlo ya que Sasuke entró hasta esa sección de la casa, dando grandes zancadas

Naruto ahogó un suspiro de sorpresa y alarma al ver los múltiples moretones en el rostro del Uchiha, un cardenal se expandía en su ojo derecho y varios moretones mas recorrían sus facciones

-¿Qué ocurrió?- sin pensarlo un solo segundo, Itachi lo sujetó de los hombros, revisando a consciencia los golpes, Naruto trató de acercarse pero la clara mirada de amenaza lo hizo retroceder al instante

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- se dirigió a Naruto, quien simplemente pestañeó, confundido

Itachi no se inmutó ante tales palabras

-¿Qué ocurrió?- volvió a inquirir, con más seriedad esta vez. La expresión furibunda de Sasuke se alteró aun más e incluso sus ojos negros se empañaron pero ninguna lágrima descendió por ellos

-¡Me asaltaron, maldita sea, me robaron todo!- confesó, visiblemente alterado, sus manos temblaban y el evidente shock en el que se encontraba inquietó aun mas a Itachi

-Voy a llamar a la policía- fue todo lo que dijo antes de abandonar el comedor, en búsqueda del teléfono de casa. Naruto se cohibió al reparar en la mirada de inmenso odio que Sasuke le dirigía

Ooo

Los ojos ónix y escarlata no desistían de mirarse mutuamente. Naruto chasqueó la lengua con cierto enfado al cabo de unos minutos, nunca pensó que las cosas se complicarían tanto entre los dos hermanos, muchos menos tras lo ocurrido. Y si el hecho de que hubieran asaltado a Sasuke y además golpeado en repetidas ocasiones no era suficiente motivo para que ambos se tranquilizaran y quisieran arreglar la situación, entonces no había nada más que pudiera hacer al respecto

Le jodía y mucho, aun mas al enterarse de la razón de aquella mirada tan cargada de odio hacia su persona, y tal vez de no haber estado presente en el interrogatorio jamás se le habría cruzado por la cabeza que Sasuke lo estaría esperando a esas horas de la noche afuera de su trabajo

Lo más ridículo de todo era que Sasuke había permanecido afuera del establecimiento por más de dos horas, esperándolo. No podía ser más idiota e insistente, y luego de saber eso por medio de uno de los oficiales, quiso reír. Naruto no estaba seguro si aquella falsa ironía que de pronto le había entrado era debido a las mentiras tan estúpidas que había dicho Sasuke, una "recreación" de los hechos tan falsa y patética que ganas de delatarlo le sobraban, mas sin embargo no lo hizo

No quería que los hermanos riñeran de nuevo, al contrario, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se llevaran bien, como la familia que eran, porque él estaba segurísimo que de tener a algún familiar a su lado lo apreciaría tanto como quería a Itachi

Testarudos, ególatras, petulantes, ridículos

Una a una las palabras que los definían venían a su mente, y sin ser consciente de sus propios actos, se incorporó del sofá

Ahora tenía la culpa del asalto de Sasuke por no haber estado en su trabajo, claro, y ¿se supone que debía estar siendo que le habían dado el día libre?

Por muy buen acosador que se hiciera llamar Sasuke, no lo era. Y tampoco era inteligente, ¿a quién rayos se le ocurría esperar tanto tiempo a una persona?

Bien, lo aceptaría si se tratara de una persona importante, él no tendría ningún problema con esperar a Itachi algunas horas, pero no era el caso, porque Sasuke lo odiaba, porque no tenía nada que hacer esperándolo a esas horas en el restaurante y porque había sido demasiado cabeza hueca para llevar tanto dinero consigo

De no saber las intenciones de Sasuke se habría sorprendido, para su infortunio no era así, Sasuke quería tratar de sobornarlo de nuevo para que dejara a Itachi, seguramente había llevado consigo el dinero para intentar comprarlo una vez más, insistir en que dejara en paz a Itachi, que se alejara de él

Era tan maldito egoísta e imbécil

Sinceramente, Naruto ya estaba harto, harto de escucharlo, de soportar sus molestas visitas en su trabajo, de sentir su pesada mirada en su persona, Sasuke lo estaba jodiendo tanto que en algún momento incluso pensó en renunciar al empleo

Y lo haría, por supuesto, después de que renunciara Sasuke ya no podría hacer nada, estando Itachi cerca lo dejaba imposibilitado de poder acercarse a él, pero entonces se sentiría como un inútil fracasado de nuevo, era el poco sueldo que ganaba lo que lo motivaba hasta ese momento, al menos mientras ingresaba al nuevo colegio con Itachi

Además, sería un estorbo para Itachi, y comentarle sobre los planes de Sasuke tampoco era una idea que le agradara mucho, si la relación de ambos estaba colapsando, no quería ser él quien terminara por derrumbarla, definitivamente no quería

Por mucho que lo enfadara Sasuke jamás diría la verdad

-¿Naruto?- pero fue la voz de Itachi la que lo obligó a detenerse antes de llegar a la puerta. Naruto dudó en devolverse al reparar en la silueta de Sasuke, ellos dos tenían que conversar a solas y estando él ahí no podrían expresar todos los sentimientos que tenían acumulados. Podía ser muy despistado y hasta torpe pero se daba cuenta del significado que debía tener el silencio entre ambos hermanos, siempre peleando, siempre discutiendo

Incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo al recordar que nunca había presenciado una sola muestra de afecto entre ellos, un abrazo, alguna palabra de aliento, nada

-Tengo que salir- sonrió forzosamente, tomando la perilla de la puerta entre sus dedos, mas su salida se vio bloqueada de inmediato por el mayor de los Uchiha, quien, con su expresión sobria, se apresuró a poner una mano sobre la madera, empujando poco después para que la puerta se cerrara

Estúpido Itachi

-Son las cinco de la mañana- masculló secamente el moreno

Naruto infló los mofletes, entre confundido y fastidiado al escuchar semejante confirmación, ya era demasiado tarde para intentar dormir, pero demasiado temprano para despertar, ¿entonces debía quedarse ahí y escuchar su incomoda platica?

¡Já!, nada de eso. Si la mirada indescifrable de Sasuke no lo incomodaba lo suficiente para querer alejarse de ahí, la sensación de culpa si lo hacia

Porque aunque odiara admitirlo, Sasuke tenía un poco de razón, había sido culpa suya el haberle esperado tan tarde en el restaurante, así como fue culpa suya cargar con casi todo el dinero que le había dado Itachi, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por haberle dicho a Haku que no diera ningún tipo de información a nadie, y con ese nadie se refería solamente al menor de los Uchiha

Claro, ¿Quién mas lo iría a buscar al restaurante?

¿Jiraiya?, su padrino ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de llamarle una sola vez, a pesar de tener el número de Itachi, y ahora que lo recordaba ya no podría comunicarse en caso de que lo intentara, el impulsivo de su novio había ahogado su propio teléfono en un vaso de gaseosa…

¿Sasori?, su único amigo no estaba enterado más que de la partida de Jiraiya, eso y que estaba viviendo con Itachi ahora

Él estaba más que seguro de que la única persona que iría a buscarle seria Sasuke, tan seguro como que preguntaría por él a Haku al no verlo ahí, sus primeras sospechas habían acertado al cien, pero Naruto nunca supuso que el muchacho sería tan estúpido como para quedarse ahí afuera a esperarlo durante dos horas, exponiéndose de una manera tan… inepta

-No tengo sueño y tampoco quiero escucharlos discutir- se apresuró a aclarar, desviando la mirada hacia Sasuke

Itachi suspiró largamente

-No vamos a discutir, de hecho iré ahora mismo por las maletas, adelantaremos la ida a la playa

Naruto parpadeó sumamente confundido pero fue incapaz de decir nada cuando Itachi se alejó rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Sentía como si decenas de hormigas caminaran en círculos dentro de su estomago, estaba emocionado por ir a la playa, solo una vez había ido a una y no había tenido experiencias muy gratas al ir solo en compañía de su padrino. Y no que le disgustara ir en compañía de su pariente, muy por el contrario, agradecía tener con quien ir pero no era lo mismo

Jiraiya ya era algo viejo, por no decir una momia, y él, por más que odiara admitirlo seguía siendo un adolescente inmaduro, absolutamente

Tras sonreír ampliamente, decidió sentarse a esperar a Itachi, Sasuke no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde que lo había culpado por el incidente, tampoco lo miraba y aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado, en cierta forma le molestaba

Sasuke había alterado tanto su versión de los hechos que no le sorprendería que no atraparan a los responsables del asalto. Para empezar había dicho que ni siquiera sabía que él trabajara ahí, la mentira más grande que había escuchado nunca

Después venía su lado humanitario, Sasuke quería hacer unos cuantos donativos después de comer, de ahí que tuviera tanto dinero consigo

Ahora entendía porque le pasaban esas cosas… ¡Kami lo estaba castigando!

Y no conforme con eso, había involucrado a Itachi, su hermano mayor no estaba en casa así que decidió ir él solo a hacer sus "buenas acciones" del día

Lo único en lo que no había mentido era en la escasa descripción física que había dado sobre los asaltantes, por supuesto ambos usaban pasamontañas y por supuesto era de noche así que apenas logró distinguir detalles en el rostro de uno, ojos color miel y un lunar en su mano derecha

Si, dudaba que los policías dieran con ellos

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?- la pregunta de Sasuke no lo intimidó ni un poco, quizás por la emoción que sentía al ver adelantadas sus vacaciones con Itachi, y quizá solamente porque sentía algo de pena por él. Estar solo debía estarlo afectando mucho, tanto así para desperdiciar su vida en él, observarlo, acosarlo, seguirlo, amenazarlo, insultarlo y humillarlo

¿Qué pasaría con Sasuke una vez que él no estuviera ahí?

Probablemente cambiaria de objetivo, se buscaría a alguien más para acosar, aunque dudaba que lograra encontrar a alguien más paciente de lo que él había sido en su momento

-Ha sido culpa tuya- musitó secamente, Naruto alzó una ceja al notar la mirada sombría de Sasuke, otra vez lo mismo

-No- tajó con firmeza, levantándose del sofá casi por inercia, y ni así Sasuke lo miró. –La culpa fue tuya, solo tú fuiste el culpable de lo que te pasó- mentía, en cierta parte estaba mintiendo, en el fondo sentía algo de culpa, de no haberle pedido a Haku que no dijera nada, tal vez Sasuke se habría rendido enseguida y se regresaría a casa en ese mismo momento, pero él nunca deseó que algo así pasara, ni siquiera de broma lo había pensado

Tras lo que consideró una eternidad, Sasuke alzó la mirada, esta vez la resolución en las pupilas negras era diferente, otra vez el odio acompañado de un sentimiento indescriptible se reflejaban en ellos

Naruto se forzó a no apartar la mirada, sabía que si lo hacía solo alimentaria el ego de Sasuke y ya no quería eso, ya no

-Debí pedir que cerraran esa puta pocilga- escupió Sasuke, dando un fuerte golpe en el respaldo del sofá. Naruto lo contempló en silencio. –Debí hacerlo y debí pedirte algo más productivo que solo arrodillarte frente a mí

Las cejas de Naruto se contrajeron lentamente al recordar ese día, nunca lo olvidaría, lo había perdonado, si, pero aun le molestaba recordar lo mucho que se había regocijado Sasuke a expensas de su vergüenza, y lo que era peor no se retractaba

-Y yo debí mandarte a la mierda- espetó en voz baja, y a pesar de ello Sasuke lo escuchó, lo supo en el instante que el Uchiha comenzó a acercarse hacia él con las claras intenciones de golpearlo

Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de distancia, Naruto reparó en las manos de Sasuke, las cuales se empuñaron con una fuerza descomunal, incluso los nudillos se tornaron blancos por la fuerza empleada

Creyó que lo golpearía, y a punto estuvo de empuñar sus manos para devolverle el golpe cuando sucedió…

Su cuerpo se paralizó por completo y sus ojos se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa

Lo estaba besando, y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando la lengua se abrió paso en su boca con brusquedad, y ni así salió de su mutismo. No pensaba, no reaccionaba y mucho menos disfrutaba del beso forzado al que estaba siendo sometido

Le había causado demasiada impresión ese acto, tanto que no conseguía coordinar su cuerpo adecuadamente, ahora quien estaba en shock era él

Pero pronto el asombro fue reemplazado por confusión al presenciar la mano ajena posarse sobre uno de los hombros de Sasuke

Uno, dos, tres segundos bastaron para que un firme golpe en las costillas lo hiciera caer de bruces al suelo, Naruto boqueó un par de veces, sin conseguir articular una sola frase coherente

Sasuke lo besaba, Itachi golpeaba a Sasuke y él, él seguía ahí como imbécil, contemplando en silencio y con sumo estupor el semblante dolido de Itachi y la mirada de odio que Sasuke le dirigía desde el suelo

-¿Así que eso hiciste?- carraspeó Itachi, entrecerrando los ojos. Naruto los miró alternadamente, sin terminar de comprender la situación. -¿Amenazaste a Naruto con cerrar el restaurante y le pediste que se arrodillara frente a ti?

Ahora lo sabía, Itachi había escuchado todo desde las escaleras, y ahora que lo meditaba mejor, era extraño que Itachi demorara tanto para ir a buscar unas simples maletas, lo estaba probando

-Sí, eso hice- murmuró Sasuke en tono lacónico, recuperando su gesto altivo y retirando con simpleza el fino hilo de sangre que descendía de la comisura de sus labios a causa del golpe que se había dado al caer de bruces al suelo. Naruto pasó saliva, sin saber que decir al respecto, quería evitar una pelea pero sabía que era imposible después de la confesión de Sasuke

No supo que le molestó mas a Itachi, si la afirmación de Sasuke o el "apasionado" beso que le acababa de dar, quizá ambas por igual pero la expresión en el rostro de Itachi se había alterado, demasiado, nunca lo había visto tan molesto

Una sonrisa displicente se amplió en los labios de Sasuke

-Si quieres saber la razón, me gusta Naruto- admitió, alzándose de hombros, como si hablara del clima o de un tema sin importancia

Esta vez Naruto tuvo que interponerse para que Itachi no asestara otro golpe, por fin su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar

-Me gusta Naruto pero lo odio por estar contigo- sonrió aun mas

Naruto pestañeó mas confundido que nunca, ¿no había dicho Sasuke que lo odiaba?, ¿no era ese el motivo para quererlo hacer a un lado?

-Creí que Naruto quería estar contigo por tu dinero, pero me equivoque

-Sasuke

Naruto emitió su nombre en un murmullo, le dolía que Sasuke pensara eso de él, lo último que él quería de Itachi era dinero, por eso era que trabajaba, seguramente quería fastidiarlos a ambos, si eso era, eso tenía que ser, no había forma de que…

-Le ofrecí dinero y lo rechazó, aumenté la cifra y la volvió a rechazar- Sasuke parecía meditar sus palabras con cuidado pero lo cierto era que no estaba pensando en nada en concreto, sus labios emitían justamente lo que quería decir, lo que se había estado reprimiendo durante semanas

Naruto se giró lentamente para ver el semblante de Itachi y tal y como lo supuso estaba peor, sus ojos escarlata centelleaban en ira

-¿Sabes algo Itachi?- finalmente Sasuke se puso de pie, apoyándose con las palmas de las manos, Naruto pensó en ayudarlo pero sabía que si abandonaba su lugar, Itachi se lanzaría a los golpes y definitivamente no quería eso. –Vine aquí porque me aburrí de estar solo, pensé que si me quedaba unos meses contigo podríamos arreglar las cosas, ya sabes, limar asperezas…- dudó en agregar lo último. –Pero me equivoqué, solo te importa Naruto y me daría igual si no me hubiera interesado en él- sacudió su ropa con fingida calma. - De igual forma para mi estas muerto, siempre has estado muerto, es más, pienso que tu también debiste morir junto con mis…

Silencio, incomodo y sepulcral silencio fue lo que secundó al fuerte puñetazo que arremetió Naruto contra la mejilla de Sasuke

Una caída estrepitosa y más sangre en los labios

Naruto se arrepintió al instante, mirando su propio puño entre asustado y sorprendido

Le molestaba, peor que eso, no soportaba escuchar las palabras tan hirientes de Sasuke, y si a él le estaban doliendo no quería ni imaginarse lo mal que debía sentirse Itachi, fue por eso que lo hizo, por ese motivo lo golpeó

-Yo…perdón, no quise…yo no- trató de decir, pero Itachi lo sujetó con firmeza de los hombros cuando Sasuke se dio a la tarea de levantarse para subir las escaleras

Lo había estropeado, quería impedir una pelea y fue él quien terminó golpeando a Sasuke

La nariz empezó a arderle, tenía ganas de llorar pero el inesperado abrazo a sus espaldas lo desconcertó demasiado

-Hablaré con él cuando este más calmado- un suave susurro en su oído lo tranquilizó al instante, devolviéndole los ánimos

Ooo

Naruto pasó de mirar por la ventanilla para observar al serio muchacho que se había quedado dormido a su lado. Sin pretenderlo, sonrió, alargando su brazo para retirar uno de los mechones ébanos que cubrían parte de sus ojos

Las tupidas pestañas de Itachi bosquejaban una tenue sombra debajo de los parpados, donde predominaban las notorias ojeras

Los labios de Naruto se curvearon ligeramente luego de que la azafata se aproximara hacia su asiento para entregarle una bolsa con frituras que había solicitado minutos antes

Fingía, Itachi estaba mintiendo y él lo sabía bien. Aquella corta y forzada conversación con Sasuke, en donde dejaba en claro que resolverían ciertas dudas después del viaje no era más que una distracción, un medio para convencerlo de que todo estaría bien entre ellos

No había de que preocuparse, le había dicho su novio. Como si no supiera lo mal que pintaban las cosas desde que Sasuke decidió inmiscuirlo en sus problemas. Pero eso no importaba ahora, él también hablaría apropiadamente con Sasuke una vez que regresaran de sus merecidas vacaciones

Solo tres días, tres insignificantes días con sus noches en una de las playas de Motobu, al suroeste de la ciudad

El avión no tenía ni media hora de haber despegado y él ya quería llegar. Estaba impaciente, mucho muy ansioso por conocer aquel paraíso de arena y agua. Y él entraría, se mojaría por completo, se empaparía y salpicaría agua por doquier. Quizá le pediría a Itachi que lo enterrara en la arena, o viceversa, sería más fácil enterrar a Itachi en un descuido

Divertido, rió bajito, imaginándose al orgulloso y altivo muchacho cubierto hasta el cuello por arena, seguro se enojaría, se molestaría tanto que tal vez se arrepentiría de haberlo llevado, pensándolo mejor no era tan buena idea…

La bolsa de frituras crujió cuando Naruto se dispuso a abrirla sin mayor cuidado, aun seguía preguntándose como se divertiría Itachi, en el parque de diversiones claramente no se había puesto feliz, tampoco en el cine, haciendo a un lado el hecho de que la última media hora de la película Itachi prefirió devorar su boca en un constante frenesí labial

Ni siquiera en el convivio de la graduación de Itachi se habían divertido, o al menos no que él recordara, habían regresado a casa temprano y seguramente habían discutido, Naruto no recordaba muy bien lo sucedido ese día pero lo que si aseguraba era que el rostro de Itachi estaba más gélido que cualquier barra de hielo dentro del casino

¿Por qué no podían divertirse mutuamente?, ¿Qué le impedía a Itachi mostrarse más relajado con él?

Ya habían superado varios problemas, seguían juntos, él lo amaba, Itachi le correspondía, habían aprendido a aceptarse tal y como eran, a pesar de que sus personalidades fueran tan diferentes

Algo debían estar haciendo mal, había un punto en la relación que los dos estaban omitiendo, pero… ¿Cuál era?

De pronto parecía que su relación no era más que una simple rutina premeditada, ¿Cuántos meses varados en la misma línea?

Naruto no entendía porque en momentos se sentía tan feliz y en ocasiones tan…triste

La ausencia de Jiraiya había dejado un profundo hueco en su vida, y aunque Itachi se encargaba de llenarlo, sentía que le exigía demasiado

Con Itachi todo era demasiado utópico, como si se tratara de un sueño, Itachi le había brindado su apoyo y comprensión, lo había hospedado en su casa sin importarle los problemas que pudiera representar para él o para Sasuke

Se había tomado la molestia de llevarlo a varios lugares para que olvidara la tristeza, citas en el cine, en bares, en una cafetería, en su trabajo, citas en su casa, en el colegio, varias citas

Besos, caricias, palabras huecas, sonrisas sinceras, sonrisas forzadas, discusiones sin sentido, malentendidos vergonzosos, celos desmedidos, entrega total… ¿amor?

Naruto le debía tanto a Itachi que de repente comenzó a sentirse mal, a agobiarse por todos los problemas que le había generado al Uchiha con su simple cercanía. Sabía que Itachi lo daría todo por él, y él estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por Itachi porque lo amaba

Su primer amor, y esperaba que fuera el único

No se visualizaba al lado de otra persona que no fuera Itachi, por más egoísta y ridículo que pudiera resultar, no quería alejarse de Itachi y era capaz de olvidar todo para seguir adelante, avanzar, mirar al frente, hacia el porvenir que les esperaba a ambos en el colegio

Solo una semana más, siete días y estaría nuevamente sentado de cara al pizarrón, anotando formulas que muy probablemente no entendería, terminaría pidiéndole ayuda a Itachi y el circulo vicioso continuaba

¿Es que nunca podría hacer nada por Itachi?

No quería sentirse tan dependiente del Uchiha, deseaba por lo menos una vez hacer algo por él, algo grande, algo que significara mucho para Itachi así como las cosas que hacía por él

Pero no tenía el suficiente dinero para invitarlo a algún sitio costoso, no podía regalarle nada a Itachi porque el serio muchacho lo tenía todo, desde perfumes hasta corbatas, y desde anillos de oro blanco hasta billeteras de piel

Naruto no recordaba haber visto ningún cajón vacio en el armario que compartía con Itachi, no podía regalarle ningún objeto porque no lo apreciaría ni atesoraría tanto como él lo hacía actualmente con sus citas y el apoyo que Itachi le ofrecía

Tal vez aun era muy pronto, aun no se le ocurría un buen detalle que hiciera a Itachi tan feliz como lo era él en ese momento, pero Naruto lo encontraría, por supuesto que lo haría

Y ese día, ese espacio vacío y de insatisfacción en su pecho…desaparecería

Ooo

-No quiero- Naruto se negó por tercera ocasión a salir del cuarto de baño, sus manos seguían sujetando con firmeza el diminuto traje de baño que Itachi había escogido para él horas después de que el avión arribara cerca del hotel

Itachi dejo escapar un suspiro mal contenido y volvió a golpear la puerta, Naruto ni siquiera se dignaba a abrirle y ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que el rubio entrara a probarse el short índigo

-Hice una reservación en el restaurante italiano- comentó, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta mientras tamborileaba impaciente los dedos a los costados de su cadera. Itachi no estaría tan desesperado de no sentir tanta hambre. Su error había sido dormir durante todo el vuelo y no ingerir ningún alimento en las últimas cuatro horas

-Es que…- la voz de Naruto dejo entrever cierta timidez

Itachi no comprendía a que se debía la clara indecisión de Naruto por salir del baño, ¿no le había quedado el short, o no le había gustado?

Cualquiera que fuera la incógnita podría resolverla en cuanto Naruto se lo dijera, sería cuestión de pedir alguna talla más chica, o más grande, según fuera el caso

¿El color?, pero si combinaba con el tono celeste de sus ojos, por eso había elegido ese color

¿La marca?, bastante recomendada, todo lo que Itachi adquiría era de esa marca y nunca había tenido inconveniente alguno con ella

Entonces ¿Qué, qué, qué?...

Reflexionaría horas y horas sin llegar a ninguna conclusión que lo satisfaciera, necesitaba escucharlo directamente de la boca de Naruto

A punto estuvieron sus nudillos de tocar el metal a sus espaldas cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y de no ser por uno de los percheros a su costado, muy seguramente Itachi habría aterrizado sobre el delgado cuerpo de su chico

Enmudeció, tras incorporarse y fingir que todo estaba en perfecto orden y que en ningún momento había estado cerca del piso, Itachi separó los labios, sin emitir ninguna palabra, presa de la estupefacción que conllevaba observar tan perfecta complexión física, porque a pesar de que Naruto era delgado su fisonomía era la correcta, abdomen plano, piernas torneadas, torso impecable

Y aunque quiso decir algo referente a lo bien que le sentaba el short, no pudo, ya había contemplado a Naruto en ropa interior muchas veces pero esta vez era diferente, ahora Naruto no llevaba ninguna prenda infantil o con logotipos y dibujos encima, la prenda acentuaba su físico de manera apropiada, como lo que era, un adolescente, no un niño, tampoco un adulto, la línea intermedia le iba de maravilla y los rasgos de Naruto resaltaban aun mas bajo el azul índigo de la tela que contrastaba con su color de ojos

Frunciendo un poco los labios, Naruto volvió a halar del short sin reparar en la lujuriosa mirada de Itachi

-¿Nos vamos?- carraspeó el mayor, aclarándose la garganta en un intento por disipar pensamientos placenteros pero poco acordes con el lugar, Naruto dudó en observarlo, se notaba incomodo

Sin esperar respuesta, tomó a Naruto de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los contrarios para empezar a andar hacia la salida, pero antes de que pudieran salir, un sencillo movimiento de Naruto lo obligó a frenarse en seco

Naruto esbozó una tenue y confundida sonrisa cuando se devolvieron sobre sus pasos, no entendía si Itachi pretendía comprar algo más

-Quiero que te mires en el espejo- masculló Itachi, señalando el enorme vidrio frente a él, Naruto frunció el entrecejo

-No quiero

Y ahí estaba la incógnita

Itachi volvió a señalar el espejo frente a él, esperando esta vez una respuesta afirmativa. Ya sabía que Naruto se sentía inferior a él pero tenía que cambiar ese hecho, no podía permitir que Naruto siguiera despreciando su propio cuerpo, valorándose poco a pesar de tener un cuerpo incitante

¿Cómo, como es que no se daba cuenta Naruto de lo bien que se veía?

No solo ese día, todos los días era perfecto, sin embargo, ese día en especial su físico resaltaba aun mas, incluso había notado la indecorosa mirada que las chicas (y algunos chicos) les dirigían, y no solo a él, a Naruto lo miraban casi de la misma forma en la que él lo veía

Le molestaba, le fastidiaba a niveles inimaginables aquellas claras muestras de insinuación que afortunadamente Naruto había pasado por alto

Curiosamente siempre había alguien rondando a Naruto, y a Itachi no le sorprendía en lo mas mínimo, lo que en realidad lo confundía era el singular hecho de que Naruto no se percatara de nada hasta que las insinuaciones rayaban en lo ridículo, y a veces ni siquiera así se daba cuenta

Como el "desagradable" encuentro con uno de sus profesores, el adulto casi se lo comía con la mirada y Naruto jamás lo notó…

-Mírate- insistió, tomándolo esta vez de los hombros. Naruto se ruborizó ante la mirada atenta de los clientes, no le gustaba que Itachi fuera tan testarudo en ese tema, no quería mirarse porque terminaría comparándose con él y entonces le daría aun más vergüenza ir a la playa así

Finalmente, optó por obedecer, dirigiendo sus pupilas azules hacia el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo, Itachi sonrió complacido con lo que veía

-Me veo…- trató de decir pero el firme agarre en su mano se hizo presente de nuevo, se veía normal, hasta le agradaba como le quedaba el short, aunque eso no le impidió sentir cierta vergüenza por la mirada que ahora le dirigía Itachi

-Te ves perfecto- susurró el mayor contra su oído, inclinándose un poco para depositar un beso casto sobre su mejilla. Naruto alzó una ceja, confundido por las acciones de Itachi, o estaba siendo demasiado caballeroso o quería algo a cambio que nada tenía que ver con el dinero...

Ooo

Sonriendo, se llevo la última cucharada de pastel a la boca, Naruto había comido tanto que ni siquiera pudo terminar de beber su último vaso de gaseosa de naranja. Itachi tenia razón después de todo, no era buena idea comer primero los postres y dejar la comida al final, ahora ya no tenía espacio para el filete a las brasas, o el coctel de mariscos, de todas formas no se arrepentía de haberse comido dos helados de chocolate, tres flanes y ni que decir de las crepas flameadas con licor de vainilla, ese lugar era el paraíso sin duda alguna

La expresión sombría de Itachi se difuminaba bajo la luz de las velas aromáticas sobre la mesa, contrario a los movimientos toscos que Naruto había empleado al comer los postres, Itachi se tomaba su tiempo en saborear cada platillo, cortaba con precisión la carne para después atravesarla con el tenedor y llevársela despacio a los labios

Todo un proceso antes de comer algún bocado

Naruto lo observaba con curiosidad desde su lugar, Itachi era excesivamente refinado a la hora de degustar la comida, tan galante y atractivo

Incluso su vestimenta iba acorde con la de los comensales, traje oscuro, corbata en un sobrio tono grisáceo y su cabello acicalado, al verlo así no pudo evitar pensar en Sasuke, en lo mal que debía sentirse por lo ocurrido

Inevitablemente se sentía culpable, necesitaba solucionar las cosas en cuanto volvieran

-¿Te gustó?- Itachi deslizó con suavidad la servilleta sobre sus labios después de preguntar, Naruto asintió satisfecho

El atardecer se había desplazado hace unas horas, dando lugar al hermoso cielo estrellado. En más de una vez Naruto había desviado la mirada hacia el ventanal que daba al exterior, solo para maravillarse con el oscuro manto donde las estrellas titilaban

La mayor parte del tiempo habían estado en el jacuzzi o bronceándose bajo los abrasadores rayos solares. Aun faltaban muchos lugares más a los cuales ir, pero ese día casi había finalizado, el siguiente sería mejor. Naruto ya había trazado los recorridos que harían al amanecer, quería meterse al mar unos minutos, comer como si no hubiera un mañana y lo que más lo emocionaba, ir a la discoteca al anochecer, sería un día asombroso y junto a Itachi no podía ser más perfecto

Itachi dio un diminuto sorbo al vino blanco junto a su plato, los ojos de Naruto brillaban con intensidad y lo único que realmente deseaba en ese momento era besarlo

Naruto se veía arrebatadoramente sexy, su rostro ligeramente bronceado, las largas pestañas enmarcando los bellos ojos azules, y su sonrisa…

Nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera, la sonrisa de naruto no había sido tan hermosa hasta ese momento

No veía ningún deje de preocupación en sus pupilas, aflicción, angustia, miedo, incertidumbre, enojo, no había nada de eso en los preciosos zafiros celestes, nada excepto felicidad, una felicidad efímera que Itachi deseaba prolongar por mucho más tiempo, y lo haría…

-Hola- Itachi se había inclinado un poco sobre su asiento, en busca de los labios de Naruto pero antes de lograr su cometido, un grupo de chicas se acercaron hacia ellos con la clara intención de ligar

Rubias, altas, delgadas, zapatos de tacón y vestidos cortos, tonalidades rosas y carmesí en los labios, pestañas postizas, pechos grandes, cinturas pronunciadas. Eran tres e Itachi tardó unos segundos en contarlas, aun perplejo por la presencia de aquellas "damas"

-Hola- devolvió el saludo sin ningún ápice de emoción, todas eran bellas, posiblemente de nacionalidad extranjera, o eso intuyó por el raro acento, ni siquiera le sorprendería que fueran modelos y aun así, esa clase de belleza no era la que buscaba, ya no buscaba ninguna porque había encontrado en Naruto lo que necesitaba

-Me llamo Alice… ¿Está ocupado?- preguntó una de ellas, señalando el asiento junto a Itachi

-Si…- trató de decir pero en un pestañeo una de las chicas ya estaba a su lado, meciendo su cabello con coquetería

Lentamente se volvió hacia Naruto, quien, confundido, miró a su alrededor. Estaba tan distraído mirando hacia la ventana que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento las modelos en potencia se acercaron a ellos

-Perdón por molestarte pero…- la voz cobraba un inconfundible decibel de emoción a cada palabra, Itachi estaba cada vez mas confundido. –Ah, Itachi Uchiha ¿verdad?- la rubia se echó aire en la cara con la mano, el rubor iba en aumento

-Si- respondió escueto. Naruto se limitó a tomar una de las servilletas para limpiarse, quería ver hasta donde llegaría el "Casanova" antes de pedirles amablemente que se marcharan

-Vi tu foto en uno de los periódicos- sonrió otra, mascando chicle

Oh no, el escándalo empresarial se estaba haciendo público demasiado rápido

Itachi se giró sobre su asiento para observar con detenimiento a las mujeres a sus espaldas, era imposible que…

-Mi papá se encarga de hacer el papeleo de las exportaciones de productos de tu empresa- sonrió emocionada, enrulando un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice

Naruto frunció el entrecejo, moviendo con insistencia su pie bajo la mesa, esperando impaciente porque Itachi las corriera de una buena vez

El semblante de Itachi se transformó rápidamente, apremiando su buena memoria en torno a uno de los socios de la empresa. Una sutil sonrisa jugó en sus labios y ese fue el límite de "seducción" que permitió Naruto

Furioso, lanzó una patada bajo la mesa

Pronto la sonrisa se desvaneció, dejando en su lugar una inconfundible mueca de dolor

-¿Qué paso?, ¿estás bien?- la rubia "pechugona" le acarició el rostro

Las níveas manos cuyas uñas postizas estaban llenas de pedrería se pasearon por el semblante de Itachi

Naruto se mordió el labio, reprimiendo las ganas de lanzar otra patada un poco más arriba quizá…

-Lo lamento- se excusó Itachi, apresando la mano de la mujer que no dejaba de tocarlo tan confianzudamente. Nunca esperó que Naruto fuera a golpearlo de semejante manera y no quería que ese golpe se repitiera, para nada

-La verdad no creí que fueras tan joven- sonrió la chica, ignorando el gesto de desagrado en el rostro de Naruto, su atención estaba fija en Itachi. –Y guapo- rió, cruzando intencionalmente una de sus piernas

Naruto miró perplejo la escena. Prácticamente se le estaba insinuando a su novio y de una forma tan descarada

Iba a matarla

"A ambos" meditó al reparar en la sonrisa forzada de Itachi

Estúpido, patán, Casanova, desconsiderado

-Agradezco el halago pero…- nuevamente Itachi fue interrumpido por otra de las chicas a sus espaldas

-No, no, no, tú tienes que venir con nosotras- los pechos estaban cada vez más cerca de su rostro

Naruto tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, esperando que tal vez así Itachi se molestara aunque sea un poquito en mirarlo, pero no ocurrió

-De verdad agradezco la invitación- carraspeó Itachi, incomodo a niveles abismales

-Tenemos la suite presidencial para nosotros cuatro, podemos divertirnos mucho- susurró Alice, deslizando sus dedos por la barbilla de Itachi

Naruto recorrió la silla hacia atrás, más que dispuesto a irse. Itachi podía largarse a tener una orgia con las barbies exóticas si se le daba la gana

Uno, dos pasos consiguió dar antes de que su cuerpo fuera empotrado sobre la mesa

Un par de grititos escandalosos a su alrededor y Naruto no logró reaccionar hasta que los labios de Itachi se estamparon sobre los suyos, bajo la mirada de repudio, sorpresa y confusión de los presentes


	22. Recursos

-No- tajó, con un suave movimiento de cabeza, y sin embargo, la fuerza en el agarre de su brazo no se debilitó, por el contrario, Naruto lo sujetó con mayor ahínco mientras esbozaba una radiante sonrisa optimista

-Por favor- un fugaz pestañeo secundó a la propuesta, y las miradas furtivas en derredor parecieron interesarse aun más, ojos expectantes, susurros inentendibles, discretos señalamientos y más intercambios de miradas

Itachi cerró los ojos para evitar ceder a tan insistente petición. Si tan solo estuviera al tanto del itinerario nocturno nada de eso estaría sucediendo. Había sido un día demasiado ajetreado, entre comidas a deshoras, recurrentes paseos por la arena y una que otra zambullida, sin olvidar el mísero descanso de quince minutos dentro de la recamara, Naruto ni siquiera lo había dejado permanecer más tiempo en el cuarto del hotel, y aunque en cierto modo le gustaba el hecho de que Naruto quisiera aprovechar cada minuto ahí, Itachi tenia ciertas necesidades que debían ser satisfechas, exigencias físicas tales como dormir habían sido suprimidas en escasos dos días

Y pensar en hacer el ridículo frente a los espectadores lo irritaba bastante. Aceptaba estar con Naruto, pasar tiempo con él, acompañarlo en la piscina y realizar cualquier actividad recreativa que no tuviera que ver con tapetes cubiertos con círculos de colores sobre una plataforma, bajo la blanca luz intermitente y una cámara que captaba todos sus movimientos para transmitirlo directamente a una pantalla de unas ciento cincuenta pulgadas ubicada junto a dicho tapete

¿Qué clase de entretenimiento era ese?, él no era ningún bufón para tener que divertir a personas que en su vida les había visto la cara…a excepción de las tres chicas rubias que agitaban palmas en el aire, motivándolo a pasar e incluso escuchó un ofrecimiento de una de las chicas para ser su pareja en semejante maniobra distractora

-No- concluyó entrelazando sus dedos por encima de la mesa, apoyando la barbilla sobre ellos. Naruto refunfuñó por lo bajo, girándose sobre el banquillo para darle la espalda. Estaba molesto, magnifico, con lo mucho que se había prometido no volver a fastidiarlo durante su estancia en ese lugar, por lo visto no tenía más remedio que aceptar…otra vez

-Eres un amargado- resolló Naruto, estirando su brazo para tomar la bebida a base de leche sobre la mesa. Antes de que pudiera tomarla, Itachi se puso de pie, sin abandonar su expresión impasible

Naruto parpadeó al ser guiado hacia el escenario, bajo la mirada atenta de las decenas de personas que frecuentaban el club nocturno

-Solo haremos el ridículo- masculló Itachi al subir las escaleras, Naruto le devolvió una sonrisa triunfal antes de responder

-Será divertido

¿Divertido?

No, el significado que tenia aquel vocablo para Itachi incluía conversaciones amenas sobre nimiedades, disfrutar de un intimo encuentro sexual, visitar sitios de interés general con la única finalidad de observar sus instalaciones, un museo, un acuario, una biblioteca…

Cualquier trivialidad que no implicara la humillación publica

-…pierde. Bien, ya saben las reglas- finalizó el anfitrión del club, un hombre de unos treinta años, rollizo y de cabello castaño, vestido formalmente para la ocasión

Itachi salió de su letargo con rapidez, miró desconcertado a Naruto, quien sonreía un poco nervioso, sin perder de vista los círculos de colores trazados sobre la alfombra blanca

-Aguarde- trató, alzando la mano para preguntar las normas que le habían pasado desapercibidas en su descuido. Sin embargo, el hombre no lo escuchó, y si lo hizo, fingió muy bien no haberlo hecho, ya que descendió del escenario velozmente

Nervioso, se volvió hacia Naruto

-¿Qué reglas?- cuestionó inquieto. Naruto balbuceó algo referente a no tocar los círculos negros y después fijó su mirada en la parte superior derecha de la pantalla. Itachi decidió imitarlo, inclinándose sobre la alfombra. La luz blanca desapareció y en su lugar una tenue luz azul iluminó el escenario

Itachi entonces supo que debía seguir el patrón de los colores indicados en la pequeña sección de la pantalla, apenas había subido y ya quería bajar, se arrepentía. Habían pocas cosas de las que se arrepentía en su vida y sin duda esa era una de ellas

Naruto colocó su mano izquierda en uno de los círculos rojos, ignorando las exclamaciones del público

Entornando levemente la mirada, Itachi optó por continuar con el siguiente movimiento, siendo esta vez él quien colocaba su mano derecha en uno de los círculos azules

El cambio de colores continuó efectuándose, cada vez más lento debido al grado de dificultad que representaba a medida que transcurrían los minutos

En poco tiempo y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Itachi ya se hallaba en una posición sumamente incomoda, con una de las piernas de Naruto sobre su cadera

Una suave e inconsciente fricción sobre su hombría y de inmediato Itachi supo que era el momento de retirarse, mas no podía moverse al tener parte del cuerpo de Naruto sobre el suyo

Contrario a lo que imaginó, el juego no había sido tan sencillo, demandaba agilidad, destreza, equilibrio y coordinación, e inclusive se había olvidado de su fiel promesa de dejarse vencer al cabo de cinco minutos. Itachi no pretendía durar más de dicho lapso de tiempo en el escenario y no obstante terminó sumido en aquella ridícula competencia contra nada más y nada menos que el chico que le acababa de producir una erección entre tantos roces

Y si antes creyó que sucumbiría ante la vergüenza ahora estaba más que seguro de que así seria, tenía que retirarse, aun estaba a tiempo…o eso esperaba

-Itachi…-jadeó Naruto, mirándolo de soslayo. El aludido tuvo que apartar la mirada al contemplar la expresión de Naruto, incomodo y con algunos mechones adheridos a su frente. En verdad parecía que estuvieran teniendo sexo del duro y no jugando un "inocente" juego ante la mirada inquisitiva de los huéspedes del hotel. –Te toca…

Desorientado, volvió la mirada hacia la pantalla, restaban apenas tres movimientos para que el juego finalizara, pero él ya no soportaba más tiempo en esa posición, tenía que perder

Despacio y tratando de no rozar tanto el cuerpo de Naruto, deslizó su brazo por encima del abdomen del rubio, posicionándolo enseguida y con el burdo pretexto de un accidental resbalón, sobre el circulo negro más cercano

Un fuerte abucheo acompañado de algunos suspiros de decepción, e Itachi estuvo consciente de que el juego había finalizado

-¡Gane!- celebró Naruto con una amplia sonrisa, poniéndose de pie al ser alumbrado por la luz blanca de los reflectores. Itachi agradeció internamente no haber tenido un orgasmo ahí mismo, jamás volvería a participar en un juego…

Ooo

-Acompáñame- insistió Naruto en cuanto ambos terminaron de cenar. El restaurante se encontraba casi vacío y frente al establecimiento de alimentos se exhibía un escandaloso letrero envuelto en peculiares luces de neón que lastimaban su vista

-No- y esta vez Itachi no esperó escuchar quejas, reclamos ni nuevas suplicas en torno al asunto, simplemente se alejó hacia la barra de vegetales para servirse otra ración, dejando solo a Naruto en la mesa

Ya estaba cansado y casi era medianoche. Había permanecido cerca de diez minutos en el baño atendiendo un molesto asunto que sabía de antemano, Naruto no se ofrecería a ayudarle, no hasta que se cansara, y para eso faltaba mucho por lo visto

Extrañamente, Naruto no acudió hacia él para insistir en que lo acompañara a la discoteca

Cuando Itachi regresó a la mesa y para su sorpresa, Naruto ya no estaba. Bien, se había cansado de insistir y muy probablemente se dio cuenta de que esta vez no obtendría nada, ese hecho debía alegrarlo, reconfortarlo, pero no era así, en el fondo deseaba que Naruto le hubiera insistido mas, aun a sabiendas de que no habría aceptado

Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, alzó la mirada sobre el menú expuesto en una de las ventanas, buscando con insistencia a Naruto, solo quería cerciorarse de que estuviera ahí dentro

Y así lo hizo, después de comer lo poco que se había servido, abandonó el lugar para ir a la discoteca, sin embargo no entró, porque no quería, porque no tenía ganas, porque estaba cansado, y la lista iba en aumento

Sus pupilas escarlatas recorrieron con sumo detalle el lugar, la música escandalosa resonaba en pro de un decibel elevado, tan fuerte que los ventanales vibraban

Las luces de colores alumbraban aleatoriamente el lugar y su curiosidad por entrar se redujo aun más cuando el piso comenzó a llenarse de litros y litros de espuma, cantidades alarmantes que Itachi no logró enfocar de donde provenían

Ooo

Naruto se limitaba a moverse al compás de la música. En verdad quería que Itachi lo acompañara pero había optado por no insistir más, Itachi lo había acompañado en el juego, casi una hora en el escenario y haciendo todo tipo de posiciones ridículas solo para complacerlo, lo correcto sería dejarlo descansar, que reposara en el restaurante, que se aburriera si quería, él solo quería divertirse un poco más, comer tanto dulce en el día lo había recargado con muchísima energía

El DJ intercalaba diferentes pistas, música electrónica, pop y algo de rock

Los cuerpos se contoneaban a su alrededor y él solo daba saltos ocasionales con el puño en alto, eufórico

El ambiente ahí dentro era mucho más agradable que el silencio sepulcral del restaurante

Sorprendido, dejo de moverse, contemplando las miles de burbujas que de pronto cubrían sus pies y ascendían hasta sus rodillas. La multitud continuaba bailando y Naruto decidió retomar sus movimientos también, evitando mirar a las parejas que derrochaban miel a su alrededor

Inevitablemente pensó en Itachi, en lo bien que la pasaría si lo acompañaba, pero si lo meditaba a fondo sabía que no era así, Itachi repudiaba esos lugares, no bailaba, la música debía parecerle un fastidio y seguramente no se arriesgaría a ensuciarse los pantalones con las burbujas

Decidió no darle importancia al asunto, darle vueltas de mas era estúpido, lo era porque Itachi no estaba ahí

La euforia iba en aumento, varias personas ya estaban ebrias y Naruto había reducido la intensidad de sus movimientos. Un joven a sus espaldas lo llevaba observando hace rato pero aunque Naruto se alejara de él, cada vez que miraba en derredor volvía a encontrárselo

Se empezaba a incomodar, quería irse, y deseó aun mas hacerlo cuando el desconocido y encapuchado sujeto comenzó a bailar más cerca de él, buscando rozarlo intencionalmente, tocarlo

Naruto se petrificó, retrocedió unos pasos pero el individuo lo sujetó con firmeza del brazo

Obligadamente, sonrió, aceptando acompañarlo una pieza, solo una canción y se iría al hotel a descansar con Itachi, también le pediría disculpas por no avisarle que se quedaría un rato en la discoteca

El sujeto no se deshizo de su capucha en ningún momento, y Naruto solo logró divisar cierto brillo proveniente de unos anteojos cuando las luces se enfocaron sobre ellos

Aunque odiara reconocerlo, el muchacho bailaba bien

-¿Cómo te llamas?- escuchó que le preguntaba el desconocido, cerca de su oído en uno de los tantos movimientos corporales

-Na…- dudó en responder. –Naruto y tengo pareja- añadió para dejar en claro su posición. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se vislumbró en el rostro del joven

Naruto continúo moviéndose al ritmo de la música

-Bonito nombre- masculló el mayor, dándole la vuelta, inspeccionando detenidamente su cuerpo, Naruto nuevamente dejo de bailar, sintiendo la mirada penetrante sobre él. –Es una pena que no estés disponible

-Me tengo que ir- cortó Naruto, mas apenado con la situación, antes de que avanzara hacia la salida, sus manos fueron apresadas con suma facilidad por las contrarias

-Solo una mas- murmuró a modo de suplica. Naruto asintió forzosamente, apartándose de él un poco

Ooo

Itachi concluyó que su labor de guardaespaldas había llegado a su fin al vislumbrar a un extraño sujeto encapuchado que bailaba insinuantemente junto a Naruto

Había tenido que rodear todo el establecimiento para encontrar el punto clave que le permitiera vigilar a Naruto una vez que lo hubo ubicado

A prisa, se adentró en la discoteca, empujando a cuanto individuo se le pusiera en frente

El DJ seguía intercalando pistas aleatoriamente, seleccionando las combinaciones antes de colocar el disco

Itachi sacó la billetera de sus pantalones, mirando con discreción a sus espaldas

Una sonrisa satisfecha y el hombre tomó enseguida el dinero, bajando un poco el volumen de la música y agudizando el oído para escuchar atento al caballero

-Ya me voy- sonrió Naruto, alejándose del muchacho

-Una mas- pero Naruto negó con la cabeza cortésmente

-Mi novio esta…

-Perdido- lo interrumpió la voz de su acompañante antes de volverlo a tomar de la mano. –Una canción más

Naruto se debatió unos momentos, accediendo finalmente

Más cuando quiso retomar sus movimientos, las intermitentes luces habían sido reemplazadas por una sutil luz blanca. La música dejo de sonar unos instantes y esta vez fue sustituida por una canción lenta

Las parejas no tardaron en formarse, y Naruto ahora sí que se sintió incomodo

-Que oportuno- bisbisó el muchacho, sujetándolo de ambos brazos. Naruto frunció el entrecejo pero no tuvo tiempo de apartarse

En menos de dos segundos el muchacho había caído al suelo a consecuencia del firme empujón en su pecho, siendo cubierto por la espuma

Naruto de giró para encontrarse con el altivo muchacho que de pronto le pasó ambos brazos por la cintura para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo

Los ojos azules tintinearon, aun sin poder creer que Itachi estuviera ahí

Quiso preguntarle muchas cosas pero las preguntas se atoraron en su garganta y a cambio fue guiado con lentitud por Itachi, quien se movía despacio sobre la espuma

-Idiota celoso- musitó Naruto, poniéndose de puntillas para pasar sus brazos sobre los hombros de Itachi

-¿No te mordiste la lengua?- contraatacó el Uchiha, sonrió a medias cuando Naruto dejo escapar una suave risa

Ooo

Exhaló prolongadamente al sentir las frías pero suaves manos de Naruto sobre su espalda, descendiendo con lentitud, brindándole un delicioso masaje que lo hacía suspirar de vez en cuando

Complacido, Naruto sonrió y después de acomodarse mejor sobre las caderas de Itachi, continuó esparciendo el aceite de almendras sobre la, aun, nívea, piel de su novio. Porque sin importar cuánto tiempo transcurrieran bajo la calidez de los rayos solares, la piel de Itachi apenas si había adquirido un tenue bronceado, justo por encima de los hombros y parte de los brazos

Pasaba ya de la una de la mañana pero Naruto había insistido tanto en querer darle un buen uso a una de las canastas con mercancía del hotel que Itachi había desistido de su banal intento por ir a la cama solamente para dormir

Una botella de champagne reposaba junto a las dos copas de cristal dentro de la segunda canastilla situada sobre la mesita de roble al lado izquierdo del lecho

Lentamente, sus músculos parecieron ceder ante el roce constante de los nudillos, Itachi ladeó la cabeza sobre la almohada, más relajado que antes

Naruto intercalaba ambas manos de vez en vez, y aunque sus movimientos eran bastante inexpertos, lograron su cometido de infundir un estado ameno de ensoñación a su, (ahora), adormilado amante

Los ojos azules dejaron de observar la espalda desnuda del mayor para recorrer despacio la habitación, si Naruto anteriormente creía que el espacio que alquilaba Sasuke era grande, ahora se arrepentía, la recamara de Sasuke se reducía al baño y parte de la terraza de la habitación que Itachi había pagado por ambos

Las oscuras cortinas marrones ahora caían libremente a lo largo del ventanal que daba directamente hacia la terraza, durante el día las mantenían descorridas para permitir un mejor acondicionamiento dentro del cuarto

Naruto miró entonces hacia el ropero, junto a él se hallaba el frigobar, su estomago le exigió alimento pese al horario diurno, el cansancio físico a consecuencia de haber bailado durante casi una hora con Itachi y la repentina resequedad en sus labios lo instaron a apartarse del cuerpo de Itachi, trató de incorporarse, cesando de improviso con el masaje

Los pliegues de la cama se extendían a medida que avanzaba a gatas hacia la orilla de la cama, silencioso como un felino pero audaz como un zorro. Una mueca de desconcierto acompañó al diminuto y sorpresivo respingo al ser sujetado con firmeza por el tobillo

Naruto frunció los labios al mirar fugazmente detrás de él, había sido cauteloso para evitar despertar a Itachi y a juzgar por la expresión sombría y apática del muchacho, pudo intuir que el Uchiha ni siquiera había conciliado el sueño

-Tengo ham…bre- aclaró entrecortado al ser devuelto a su lugar de antes. Un sutil parpadeo e Itachi ya se hallaba sobre su cuerpo, con ambas piernas aprisionando sus caderas y un brillo de deseo perceptible en sus pupilas

Haciendo uso del poco autocontrol que conservaba, Itachi acercó sus labios al oído de Naruto

-También tengo hambre- susurró, no sin cierta osadía en sus palabras. Media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Naruto ante la atrevida caricia en la parte baja de su abdomen

Fingiendo inocencia, apuntó hacia la nevera con su dedo índice, lo que propició un acercamiento mayor entre ambos cuerpos, Itachi había comenzado a besar su cuello después de sujetar con presteza la muñeca que señalaba firmemente en dirección del armario

-De ti…- añadió en medio de los tantos besos esparcidos sobre la piel trigueña. Lo había intentado, quiso contenerse, esperar al día siguiente cuando sus energías estuvieran repuestas al cien por ciento, trató inútilmente de apaciguar su creciente deseo por tomar a Naruto desde que lo vio desnudándose para vestirse la fina bata de seda blanca en cuyo cinto estaba impreso el logotipo del hotel

Sensual, candente, arrebatador, las descripciones que tenia Itachi acerca de Naruto iban y venían a medida que descendía sus labios por el bronceado torso del rubio. Y sin embargo, no había una sola palabra que describiera a la perfección lo bien que le sentaba aquella prenda a Naruto, su constitución física era la idónea y sus dedos parecían arder conforme recorría sin pudor alguno las piernas de Naruto, este gemía por lo bajo, tratando por todos los medios posibles de reprimir los sonoros gemidos que amenazaban con abandonar sus labios entre las suaves caricias y los insaciables besos de Itachi

Solo entonces Naruto se percató de lo estimulante que había sido aquel masaje inexperto y sobre todo lo que había provocado en el Uchiha

Pronto los besos cobraron intensidad, Naruto se removía un tanto incomodo bajo el cuerpo excitado de Itachi, le encantaban las acciones de su novio pero tantos roces le habían provocado una erección aun más dolorosa que la que debía tener Itachi en esos momentos

Comenzaba a dolerle, y estaba a nada de pedirle a Itachi que lo hiciera suyo cuando las manos del aludido se situaron en sus bóxers

Con presteza la prenda fue retirada, Naruto se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y ni bien lo hubo hecho, sus labios fueron aprisionados en un ardiente y húmedo beso, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la lengua de Itachi se adentró en su boca, restregándose sobre la de él con lujuria, buscando excitarlo más, ignorando posiblemente la condición en la que Naruto se encontraba en esos momentos

Ansioso y con las mejillas en extremo ruborizadas, apartó a Itachi del pecho

-Házmelo ya…- pidió en un murmullo, apartando la mirada. Era Itachi quien estaba excitado desde antes y ahora él terminaba casi rogándole porque lo tomara, era tan ridículo que hasta la sensación de apetito había desaparecido

Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior al sentir la punta del pene rozando con insistencia su entrada, el liquido pre seminal fue suficiente lubricante e Itachi se dispuso a empujar con firmeza y cierta lentitud las caderas, cuidando de no lastimar a Naruto, de no dejarse llevar por el impulso que le exigía acatar el pedido del rubio

Dolía, su erección había empezado a dolerle desde el momento justo en el que Naruto había ascendido a su cuerpo para complacerlo, la imagen mental que tenia de Naruto vistiendo la bata blanca que se ceñía a su cuerpo no lo había abandonado un solo minuto, aunado a las repetitivas e inexpertas caricias que Naruto se encargara de darle

Erótico, demasiados estímulos eróticos para querer contenerse y esperar al día siguiente. Itachi estaba más que consciente de que esta vez no bastaría ni siquiera una ducha fría para apaciguar su erección, y el hecho de compartir la cama con Naruto era incentivo más que suficiente para desear consumar el acto

-Itah…Itachi- Naruto cerró los ojos cuando las embestidas dieron inicio, Itachi se movía con precisión entre sus piernas y él solo atinaba a gemir su nombre mientras sus manos aferraban las sabanas bajo su cuerpo

Una inevitable oleada de placer recorría su cuerpo al compas de las múltiples estocadas, el interior de Naruto seguía siendo tan estrecho y caliente que Itachi supo que no duraría mucho, su miembro erecto salía y entraba con profundidad, los gemidos de Naruto lo excitaban casi tanto como la prodigiosa imagen que le otorgaba el rubio, fuertemente sonrojado, con sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados

No obstante este hecho le fastidió, quería y ansiaba que Naruto lo viera a los ojos, pero sabia a su vez que el acto culminaría si Naruto lo hacía, los preciosos ojos azules que tanto anhelaba contemplar lo inducirían a un irremediable orgasmo, así que optó por ceder con su intento de pedirle a Naruto que abriera los ojos

Despacio, lo asió por la cintura, saliendo de su interior de la misma manera para evitar lastimarlo. Naruto lo observó confundido, estaba mucho mas excitado que antes, aun no terminaba pero Itachi había dejado de penetrarlo, lo que significaba que el mayor había alcanzado el orgasmo más pronto que él

Iba a quejarse, a expresar su inconformidad y reprenderlo por lo mal amante que era pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo cuando Itachi le dio la vuelta con presteza, tan rápido que ni siquiera logró parpadear

El antebrazo de Itachi se posó sobre su espalda, Naruto accedió con aquel sugestivo movimiento para inclinarse un poco, de rodillas en la cama, separó más las piernas cuando la rodilla de Itachi le instó a que lo hiciera

Un gutural y placentero gemido resonó en la recamara en tanto Itachi lo penetró de una sola vez. Naruto separó los labios, dejando escapar gemidos y palabras incomprensibles a su vez. Lejos de dolerle la repentina acción de Itachi, le había complacido bastante que lo penetrara porque en esta ocasión no le dolía en lo absoluto, ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado por las embestidas previas

Itachi continuó moviéndose en su interior, aumentando progresivamente el ritmo y profundidad de las embestidas, extasiado al escuchar los ininteligibles murmullos de Naruto, mismos que le indicaban que estaba gozando en demasía el acto, probablemente más de lo que él lo hacía en ese momento

-Más…ah…rápido- gimió Naruto, mordiéndose los labios. No hizo falta que lo repitiera, Itachi deslizó su brazo por su abdomen como punto de apoyo y las embestidas se tornaron mas rápidas en cuestión de segundos

Una suave lamida en su espalda y Naruto se estremeció, sintiendo un fuerte cosquilleo en la pelvis, apenas consiguió articular una frase aparentemente incomprensible antes de que las suaves contracciones secundaran al orgasmo

Itachi lo penetró con más fuerza aun, al borde del éxtasis, una placentera corriente ascendió por su columna al tiempo que se corría en el interior de Naruto

-También te amo- jadeó con una sonrisa a medias, saliendo despacio de Naruto para recostarse junto a él

Ooo

Los rayos solares se reflejaban en la superficie del agua cálida, Itachi se mantenía descansando a la orilla de la piscina, con ambos codos apoyados en el borde de concreto

Naruto sonrió al verlo tan tranquilo, con aquella expresión imperturbable y los ojos cerrados, todos en la piscina se divertían a excepción de Itachi y eso lo molestaba un poco pero no quería discutir con su novio así que decidió salpicar el rostro taciturno con un poco de agua, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos enseguida, temiendo que Itachi reaccionara de manera similar

Fastidiado, retiró las múltiples gotas de agua de su rostro, dirigiendo después su mirada hacia el travieso rubio que lo observaba a la distancia

-Itachi- Naruto lo salpicó una vez más, obteniendo el mismo resultado que antes, una mirada altiva acompañada de un gesto de imponencia y seriedad. –No seas aburrido- resopló, acercándose lentamente, viendo incorrecta su suposición de ser atacado por Itachi, quien, molesto al recibir una tercera salpicadura en el rostro, sujetó con firmeza ambas manos de Naruto

-No lo repitas- masculló secamente. Naruto bajó la mirada, abatido y afligido por la poca disposición de Itachi para divertirse

-Yo…- estaba a nada de disculparse cuando su rostro fue empapado sorpresivamente. Naruto alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un sonriente Itachi dejando al descubierto un vaso desechable que mantenía oculto a sus espaldas. – ¡No es justo!- rió, salpicando con ambas manos para mojar al muchacho que se alejaba de él ágilmente, esquivándolo antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo y mojándolo por segunda vez con el vaso desechable

-No es tan divertido cuando te mojan a ti, ¿cierto?- Itachi dejo el vaso al borde de la piscina, grave error en el que reparó momentos después de que Naruto lo tomara para mojarlo, empleando su misma jugarreta

-Itachi- Naruto suspiró al cabo de unos minutos, se había reído hasta el cansancio e Itachi ya estaba completamente empapado al igual que él, había logrado su objetivo después de todo, e Itachi había sonreído un par de veces, al menos no se molestó con él y ese hecho le alegraba

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Itachi se pasó el antebrazo por el rostro, mirando en dirección del restaurante, había realizado una reserva en el restaurante francés horas antes

Con una sonrisa radiante, Naruto le mostró la palma de su mano

-Cinco minutos más- pidió, acercándose a Itachi para rodearlo con ambos brazos y unir sus labios en un beso corto que el mayor correspondió de inmediato. -¿Cuánto crees que aguante la respiración debajo del agua?- inquirió al separarse de Itachi, este arqueó una ceja ante la infantil interrogante

-No lo sé- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. –No tiene importancia

-Creo que mi límite son dos minutos, debería comprobarlo ahora- continuó Naruto, pensativo. Itachi negó con la cabeza, sonriendo poco después

-Mejor vayamos a comer- lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo a las escaleras

Ooo

La oscuridad se alzaba imponente en el firmamento, acompañando el manto de estrellas titilantes, el frio de la noche secundaba el suave silbido del viento, y solo el romper de las olas disipaba el profundo silencio de la playa

Naruto se acurrucó en los brazos de Itachi, contemplando la vista hermosa que le ofrecía el lugar, la arena bajo su cuerpo estaba fría, húmeda, pero la calidez del cuerpo de Itachi bastaba para devolverle el calor corporal. Ese era su ultimo día en la playa y aunque había disfrutado mucho estar con Itachi a solas, sabía que tenía una interminable lista de cosas por hacer cuando volvieran a casa, desde repasar temas pasados para prepararse antes de ingresar al nuevo colegio, hasta hablar con Tsunade para renunciar a su empleo. Dos días más, solo un par de días y su rutina volvería a cambiar, el trabajo sería reemplazado por los estudios y solo el pensamiento de hacer nuevos amigos consiguió arrebatarle una sonrisa

Sería difícil y aburrido volver a asistir a clases pero en compañía de Itachi y con su ayuda, lograría mejorar sus calificaciones, lo haría por sí mismo, y también para demostrarle a Jiraiya que podía cambiar, ser un buen estudiante, quizás así el regresaría…

-Piensas mucho- comentó Itachi, apoyando su barbilla sobre los cabellos dorados. Naruto negó en ademan y se dispuso a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Itachi, centrándose en el movimiento de las olas y el graznido de algún ave a la lejanía

-Pienso en como devolverte lo que has hecho por mí- musitó. –Me alojaste en tu casa, me llevaste a muchos lugares en nuestras citas y…- pero el dedo índice sobre sus labios lo obligó a callarse. Itachi no apartó un solo instante su mirada del horizonte

-Con tu compañía me es suficiente…

Ooo

La habitación estaba oscura, sumida en un silencio absoluto que fue roto bajo el sonido hueco emitido por los pasos de un individuo que avanzaba por el pasillo aledaño

Con precisión, introdujo la llave, girando la perilla después

Las flamas de las velas amenazaron con extinguirse cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un nuevo inquilino

-¿Lo has traído esta vez?- siseó una voz luctuosa cerca de la cama. El individuo se deshizo de la capucha al ingresar, negando poco después a la interrogante

-Nuevamente se interpuso Itachi Uchiha, mi lord- pronunció lo ultimo haciendo una sutil reverencia antes de continuar aproximándose hacia la cama

La tenue luz que se filtraba por el espacio entre las cortinas negras apenas consiguió iluminar la figura que se hallaba de pie junto a la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el cabello largo que caía sobre sus hombros

-Será preciso que intervenga yo- suspiró, ensanchando una falsa sonrisa

Ooo

La hermosa sonrisa que esbozaba Naruto en esos momentos, lo tenía tan embelesado que poco y nada le importó la mirada de absoluto desdén de su ex compañero de debate. Itachi estaba totalmente equivocado si creía que iba a alejarse de Naruto, no, ahora entendía cual era su lugar, desde siempre lo hizo, mas sin embargo le costó mucho más trabajo del que creyó anteriormente aceptar este hecho

Itachi era la pareja de Naruto y por lo que veía en esos momentos, logró deducir que las cosas estaban mejorando entre ellos. Claro que eso no significaba que tendría la aprobación de Itachi para ser amigo de Naruto…ni la necesitaba

Itachi podía odiarlo cuanto quisiera pero él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a una posible amistad con Naruto. Lo amaba, y lo seguiría haciendo durante mucho tiempo, el rubio había conseguido tocar una parte muy profunda de su ser que incluso había olvidado poseer. Lo había marcado hondo en muy poco tiempo. Y en parte ello le alegraba, no quería imaginarse que habría sido de él si las esperanzas, actualmente extintas, hubieran permanecido por un lapso mayor

Naruto había sido claro desde el comienzo y solo su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo, lo perdió como amante pero la oferta de amistad seguía en pie, y él definitivamente…no la desaprovecharía

-Tsunade dijo que estaría bien si trabajaba solo hasta pasado mañana- murmuró Naruto, colocando el ramo de orquídeas en uno de los floreros vacios de la sala. Itachi entornó la mirada, sin prestar atención al comentario, su molestia podía mas en esos momentos, y la causa de ello seguía ahí, frente a él, a escasos dos metros de distancia, sentado cómodamente en uno de los sofás y con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, tan…pretencioso

-¿La mujer de protuberantes pechos?- preguntó Sasori, mostrando interés en el tema. Naruto asintió lentamente, aun se sentía algo apenado por la inesperada visita de Sasori al restaurante

El día anterior había sido de lo más tranquilo que se pudo imaginar, tanto él como Itachi habían dormido durante todo el vuelo de regreso y al no haber usado bloqueador solar, la piel le ardía ante el más sutil roce, era por ese motivo que Naruto decidió asistir al restaurante esa mañana, accediendo a cambiar su turno. Y es que a diferencia de Itachi, le habían bastado unas cuantas horas de sueño para reponerse por completo. Tenia energías, y muchas, las suficientes para laborar, además de resolver ese asunto con Tsunade, ella le había abierto las puertas de su restaurante y lo mínimo que debía hacer era agradecerle y presentar su renuncia. Ahora se concentraría en los estudios…o lo intentaría

Por lo menos aun contaba con la amistad de Sasori, la cual no estaba muy bien vista por su novio…en realidad no estaba para nada bien vista…

Bastaba con ver la expresión de hastío que tenia Itachi para corroborarlo. Aun así, no era su culpa. Había sido una agradable coincidencia encontrarse con Sasori en el restaurante, con él y su par de amigos que habían estado comiendo como cerdos, incluso había perdido la cuenta de las veces que tuvo que entrar a la cocina a reemplazar un platillo por otro. Hidan comía tres veces más de lo que él consumía a la hora de su descanso, y eso era mucho decir

-Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a una obra teatral un día de estos- comentó Sasori, apoyando la mejilla en la palma de su mano, se había cansado de sostenerle la mirada a Itachi, menudo tío tan mas maniático, si realmente quisiera ligarse a Naruto, no habría accedido a acompañarlo hasta su casa. Nada le costaba convencer a Naruto de desviarse un par de horas, perderse en alguna plaza con él, sin embargo, lo estimaba, demasiado…tanto como para anteponer los sentimientos de Naruto a los suyos. Sabía de antemano los problemas que surgirían a raíz de esa inocente salida de camaradería, por ello cedió, ante los impulsos, ante la tentación, ante todo

Y si anteriormente creyó que Itachi no podría estar más enfadado, se equivocó. Las cejas del Uchiha se contrajeron rápidamente, sus labios, hasta el momento, rectos, se curvearon ligeramente en un gesto de repulsión. Oh si, Itachi deseaba estrangularlo, eso en el mejor de los casos

Un resoplido, fugaz, apenas perceptible y proveniente de las escaleras, rompió por fracción de segundos la tensión del ambiente

Sasuke descendió presuroso y tras un rápido análisis visual de los presentes, pasó de largo, rumbo a la puerta. Naruto entreabrió los labios pero las palabras no alcanzaron a salir cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe

Sasori le restó importancia al hecho, se volvió hacia Naruto, dispuesto a fijar una fecha para la salida…o a cavar su propia tumba, lo que ocurriera primero

-Naruto no tiene tiempo para…- trató de decir Itachi, siendo persuadido por la mano que se había posado sobre su hombro, un quedo toque, conocía aquella jugarreta y no pensaba caer de nuevo. Sasori se empeñaba en medir el límite de su paciencia, quería rebasarla de nuevo. Y la prueba fehaciente de ello era el sutil detalle…flores. Un bello ramillete de orquídeas que con mucho gusto trozaría, él le compraría a Naruto no solo un ramo, adquiriría la floristería entera con tal de imponerse

-Me encantaría el fin de semana- Itachi frunció el entrecejo ante semejante confirmación pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar nada. -¿Puede venir Itachi también?

Sasori sonrió a medias al contemplar a Naruto abrazando con firmeza al muchacho de ojeras prominentes, al menos lo había intentado…

-En realidad pensaba…

-Iré- tajó Itachi para sorpresa de ambos

Sasori alzó ambas cejas, incrédulo. Naruto por su parte cedió con el conciliador abrazo para mirar a Itachi a los ojos, no estaba bromeando. El semblante de Itachi seguía tan serio como el momento justo en que Sasori y él conversaban animadamente fuera de la casa, apenas minutos antes de que el Uchiha mayor hiciera acto de presencia y les invitara, (casi exigiera), pasar

-Confío en Naruto- prosiguió Itachi, poniéndose súbitamente de pie, atrayendo la atención de la visita hacia él. –Pero no confío en…

-sí, sí, si- Sasori lo imitó con menor efusividad en el acto. –No confías en mí, lo que en realidad significa que no confías en ti- sonrió satisfecho por la expresión dubitativa de Itachi. –Se mi lugar- cruzó los brazos tras de su nuca antes de avanzar hacia la salida, seguido de cerca por Naruto. –Tú sabes el tuyo, de ahí que me sorprenda el hecho de que seas tan…- dudó en completar la frase, no deseaba incomodar a Naruto

-Celoso- Naruto sonrió ampliamente con los ojos cerrados, arrebatándole una fugaz sonrisa al pelirrojo

-Bingo

Itachi se prestó de inmediato a abrir la puerta, más que ofendido por el, (acertado), comentario

-Ya vete…

-¡Itachi!

Ooo

El anochecer había llegado más pronto de lo que Sasuke había previsto, pero ni así la larga espera había llegado a su fin

Caminaba de una esquina a otra, ansioso, impaciente. Por sexta vez consecutiva, dirigió una fugaz mirada a su reloj de pulsera. Se estaba tardando, Naruto estaba demorando demasiado en salir del estúpido restaurante y él estaba plenamente consciente de que se alejaría si lo analizaba de nuevo

Quería una oportunidad con Naruto. Deseaba ser él quien lo besara, tocara, jodiera. Naruto le gustaba, de una forma tan compleja que era incapaz de descifrar. Lo cabreaba en demasía verlo al lado de Itachi, los tres días de ausencia no había estado en mejores condiciones que esa

Día y noche trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos, sus ideas, sus estúpidas emociones que lo orillaban una y otra vez a lo mismo, haciéndole creer que realmente estaba enamorado de Naruto

Y quizás lo estaba, joder, eso era lo peor de todo

No quería que Naruto estuviera en su casa porque repudiaba verle junto a su hermano, escuchar sus escandalosos gemidos cuando tenían sexo en la recamara de Itachi, presenciar las muestras de afecto mutuo, de algún modo eso lo hacía enojar tanto y mas que haber perdido la patética ganancia que había generado la empresa de sus padres

Nuevamente se contradecía al reparar en que pronto Naruto y su hermano se irían a vivir juntos, felices y alejados de él

Aceptaría la partida de Itachi, pero no tener a Naruto cerca, pensar en que había perdido una posibilidad de estar con él por lo menos una vez, lo alteraba a niveles inimaginables

Necesitaba insistir, pero hasta eso le fastidiaba. ¿Dónde quedaba su orgullo?, ¿Qué pasaba con la jugada previa que había ideado?...

A la basura, una maldita pérdida de tiempo porque a pesar de todo estaba ahí, esperándolo, ansiando ver a Naruto a los ojos, pedirle perdón de ser necesario. Técnicamente se estaba arrastrando cual víbora, arrojando sus planes pasados a la basura, totalmente exasperado al ver la oportunidad escapándose de sus manos más rápido de lo que parecía llegar

Su constante vaivén terminó cuando divisó la silueta de Naruto al salir de la cocina, con el rubio cabello desaliñado y una sonrisa tan encantadora que lo hizo vacilar de nuevo. Naruto movía algo en su interior, no sabía cómo, ni cuando, mucho menos porque, solo estaba consciente de querer tenerlo del mismo modo en que lo tenía Itachi

Sus facciones impasibles adquirieron un dejo de parsimonia al ver a Naruto caminar resueltamente hacia la salida, por lo visto aun ignoraba su presencia y eso le jodía, llevaba más de media hora esperándolo a la intemperie y Naruto ni siquiera lo vio cuando se dispuso a irse en la dirección opuesta

-Naruto- su propia voz le supo amarga en esos momentos. El aludido dejo de caminar para darse la vuelta, terminando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba

Decidido, avanzó hacia él a grandes zancadas. Naruto apenas consiguió retroceder un paso cuando su brazo fue sujetado con una fuerza brutal. No lo previó, no lo esperó, y tampoco reaccionó hasta que fue guiado en contra de su voluntad al callejón que doblaba en la esquina contraria

-¡Suéltame bastardo!- forcejeó, sintiendo los dedos hincarse mas y mas en su piel. Una mueca de dolor se extendió en su rostro. Su espalda fue empotrada contra la pared con firmeza

Naruto alzó la mirada, un quejido abandonó sus labios cuando el agarre en su brazo cedió

-¿Crees que puedes ignorarme, burlarte de mí?- Sasuke empuñó ambas manos con fuerza, cegado por el odio y su propio desconcierto hacia Naruto, quien, confundido, solo logró parpadear. –Sabes de mis sentimientos y aun así te atreves a jugar

Naruto frunció el ceño al reparar el rumbo de la situación, no odiaba a Sasuke, lo había perdonado y sin embargo eso no servía de nada. Sasuke era tan bastardo que le daban ganas de darle un buen golpe

Lentamente sus manos formaron dos puños, inclusive sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la fuerza efectuada, las uñas se hincaron en sus palmas de igual manera. Si Sasuke no se apartaba lo haría, lo golpearía tan fuerte que tal vez terminaría arrepintiéndose después, justo como la última vez

-Itachi está contigo por lastima. No vales la pena, cuando se canse de ti va a dejarte, regresara con Konan- sin darse cuenta, Sasuke comenzó a zarandear a Naruto de los hombros, impactando una y otra vez su espalda contra la pared. Y aunque desorientado, Naruto logró asestar un fuerte golpe en la mejilla del Uchiha, empleando la fuerza suficiente para ladearle el rostro, pero ni siquiera con eso Sasuke lo soltó

Con una sonrisa de ironía impresa en los labios, Sasuke lo observó. Un escalofrío recorrió a Naruto de pies a cabeza

-Quiero…

El rechinido de unas llantas sobre el asfalto, captaron su atención. Naruto cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo cuando las luces delanteras del vehículo los alumbraron a ambos, cegándolos momentáneamente

Ooo

Complacido, Itachi salió de la recamara. Cinco maletas yacían en el interior y solo faltaba esperar. Su nuevo domicilio no quedaba muy alejado del original, en realidad se las había ingeniado para conseguir uno cercano. Le gustara o no, Sasuke seguía siendo su responsabilidad, su insulso hermano menor era demasiado rebelde para abandonarlo a su suerte, jamás lo haría, pero tampoco quería hacerle saber lo mucho que se preocupaba por él. Necesitaba que Sasuke viera por sí mismo, que comenzara a independizarse, de lo contrario no tendría futuro, y si para ello necesitaba mentirle, haciéndole creer que se alejaría lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo buscara, lo haría

Era la manera idónea de mantenerlo vigilado a la cercanía sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta de ello

Una sonrisa imperceptible se dibujó en sus labios al devolverse sobre sus pasos, entrando nuevamente a la habitación para tomar el único retrato que conservaba de ellos dos. Las fotografías de Konan quedarían en el olvido, se empolvarían a menos que Sasuke decidiera deshacerse de ellas, e Itachi sabia con antelación que lo haría. Tan solo quería conservar la fotografía de ambos en caso de que a Sasuke también se le ocurriera hacerla trizas

A veces no lo entendía. Sabía que Sasuke había mentido respecto a lo que sentía por él, no lo odiaba, no puedes odiar a las personas que te protegen, él había visto por Sasuke desde su infancia, aun cuando sus padres seguían con vida, y después de su muerte se vio en la necesidad de madurar lo más pronto posible para hacerse cargo de su hermano menor. Abandonando sus sueños infantiles, renunciando a los juegos, reemplazándolos con carpetas saturadas de proyectos de la empresa, dividiendo su tiempo en partes iguales, velando por Sasuke a la par que asistía a las juntas nocturnas de la corporación. Y aun así no había sido suficiente, sin importar cuánto se esforzaba por mantener una relación estable con su hermano, cada día se distanciaban más

Estaba cansado, y sumamente convencido de que un ligero descanso bastaría para equilibrar de nuevo las cosas. Al menos dos meses, se mantendría en el anonimato durante dos meses antes de hacerle saber a Sasuke su verdadero domicilio

Y Naruto ayudaría en ello, su radiante luz estaría con él, alegrándolo, fastidiándolo, haciéndole perder los estribos y al mismo tiempo alentándolo a sonreír. Suspiraba por él, se embelesaba por él, lo amaba tanto que le parecía una locura. Ya había rebasado los límites del enamoramiento y sin embargo seguía sintiendo el mismo ridículo cosquilleo en el estomago cada vez que estaba cerca de Naruto, seguía suspirando como todo un puberto al traer la imagen de Naruto a su memoria, se excitaba al verlo usar cierto tipo de ropa, y se excitaba aun mas viéndolo sin ella

Naruto se había convertido en su adoración, y no lo dejaría por nada ni nadie, cuidaría de él y también de su hermano, podía hacerlo, podía ver por ambos a la vez, las dos personas más importantes para él

Itachi salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el repiqueteo constante del teléfono llamó su atención

Dejo la fotografía sobre una de las maletas para bajar a atender la llamada. Solo Sasuke y Naruto sabían el nuevo número y dudaba que Sasuke llamara a esas horas, aun si había decidido permanecer en algún hotel de paso. Quizá Naruto. Ya era algo tarde pero Naruto le había advertido sobre su posible demora para arreglar las cosas con Tsunade

-Diga…- pensativo, tomó el teléfono. El silencio del otro lado de la línea lo desconcertó un poco pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar cuando un suave jadeo traspasó la bocina

-Habla- la desconocida voz de un hombre lo desorientó aun más. –Habla o lo haré de nuevo

Un sollozo, apenas un quejido de dolor lo petrificó por completo. E Itachi supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien

-Veo que no estás dispuesto a cooperar- falsa ironía y un dejo frustración acaparó mas su atención. Itachi se forzó a permanecer en pie, apoyando su mano libre en el mueble que sostenía el teléfono

-¡Itachi no vengas!

Palideció, su corazón se detuvo una milésima de segundo cuando la voz de Naruto resonó, mas como una súplica que cualquier otra cosa. Un pinchazo de dolor le atravesó de lleno y por un segundo, efímero y a su vez eterno, creyó estar soñando, aunque en el fondo deseaba que fuera solo eso, un sueño, una pesadilla…

Ooo

Se dejo caer con pesadez sobre el sofá. Abrumado, ansioso, preocupado pero sobre todas las cosas, impotente. Sin duda alguna el sentimiento más fuerte que predominaba en Itachi era el de la impotencia

Sabía lo que estaba pasando y no podía hacer nada más. La voz de Naruto se repetía incesantemente dentro de su cabeza como si se tratara de alguna mantra, y lo más tortuoso del caso era que la llamada había finalizado tan rápido, después de aquella frase asidua de un hombre que le daba su palabra de volver a comunicarse posteriormente

¿Cuánto?

¿Cuánto tiempo más debía esperar por la llamada?

Sus parpados vacilaban con cerrarse por el cansancio pero ninguna llamada secundó a la primera. Era como si el responsable de su actual suplicio deseara martirizarlo, solo eso explicaba el hecho de que la llamada únicamente le dejara entrever que tenían tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto. No había tenido tiempo de preguntar nada, no había podido exigir siquiera que no les hicieran daño, así como tampoco logró llegar a un acuerdo con él, o los, secuestradores. Porque actualmente estaba en blanco, no sabía si solo se trataba de una o si eran más las personas que tenían cautivos a los dos seres que tanto amaba

Como quiera que fuera, él seguía en espera de la llamada, tras cuatro horas de terrible agitación y la movilización de varias unidades de policía. Todo inútil, totalmente inservible, la llamada del desalmado ser que osaba con hacerle perder la cordura, había sido enlazada desde un dispositivo de único uso, un móvil desechable que ahora, muy seguramente, estaría reposando dentro de un basurero

Pero Itachi aun tenía puestas sus esperanzas en la segunda llamada, solo mediante el enlace telefónico lograrían encontrar a los responsables del secuestro. El resto de los uniformados continuaban en espera del amanecer para realizar los respectivos interrogatorios a los trabajadores del restaurante donde Naruto laboraba. Ojala aquella pesquisa policial sirviera de algo, si tan solo alguien supiera del paradero de Naruto o de Sasuke

Con el transcurso de los minutos, el dolor se intensificaba

Le dolía tanto y sin embargo no era capaz de derramar una sola lágrima. Quizás debido a las circunstancias, a la velocidad en la que habían transcurrido los hechos. Tal vez aun no lograba asimilar lo sucedido, y tal vez solo había olvidado como llorar

¿Qué estaría ocurriendo en ese momento?

Él permanecía ahí sentado junto al teléfono, tentado por la quinta taza de café que yacía al lado del aparato telefónico. ¿Y si les ocurría algo?

Su mente no dejaba de imaginar las mil y un atrocidades que pudieran estarse perpetrando mientras el continuaba en la espera de una efímera llamada

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que tanto Naruto como Sasuke estuvieran bien porque de lo contrario, jamás se lo perdonaría. Había sido tan inútil como para no poder proteger a las dos personas más valiosas para él

Su raciocinio lentamente pareció volver. Después de tanta agitación y aquel velo de angustia que seguía nublando su juicio, Itachi pareció reparar en un detalle de gran importancia

Tomó con impaciencia el móvil que uno de los agentes de policía le entregara una hora antes en caso de que tuviera alguna noticia, ya que estaba imposibilitado de usar el teléfono fijo por la llamada que aun esperaba

A prisa, tecleó los números correspondientes y el resto se centró en una espera de escasos segundos antes de que el ejecutivo atendiera la llamada

-Necesito hablar con recursos humanos- exteriorizó prontamente

Turbado y sin dejar de observar el teléfono junto a él, escuchó atentamente las políticas de la aerolínea. Era desquiciado y precipitado pero prefería tomar medidas drásticas y no arriesgarse nuevamente. Lo que pretendía hacer con esa llamada era ni más ni menos que solicitar la cancelación de la salida de vuelos del día

No podía permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que sacaran a Naruto y a Sasuke de la ciudad, en dado caso de que pretendieran hacerlo

Pagaría la suma que fuera con tal de atrasar esos vuelos hasta tenerlos de vuelta, sanos y salvos. Mas sus planes y cotizaciones previamente escatimadas se desvanecieron al escuchar la cifra necesaria para acatar su pedido

Balbuceó una frase incoherente antes de cortar la llamada, a sabiendas de no poder llegar a ningún acuerdo con la administración. Nadie iba a ayudarlo y él solo no podía hacer mucho, aun si contaba con el apoyo policial, no era suficiente

Tenía que cerciorarse de que ningún vuelo se efectuara, si Sasuke o Naruto salían de los parámetros delimitantes de la ciudad, la posibilidad de encontrarlos se reducía a la mitad

Sus manos temblaron, presa de la impotencia que una vez mas lo cegaba, nublaba cualquier idea por más trivial e intransigente que esta fuera

Su desesperación iba en aumento y él no contaba con la cifra de dinero que se requería para cancelar los vuelos. Solo había dos aerolíneas en la ciudad pero el número de pasajeros sobrepasaba su evaluación. A cada uno de ellos debía devolverse el pago efectuado por el boleto y la aerolínea no deseaba perder un solo quinto del dinero adquirido

Era todo, había llegado al límite de acciones a distancia, no sabía a quién o a quienes se enfrentaba ni mucho menos que era lo que querían

Con la mirada perdida, sujetó el collar que pendía de su cuello, el regalo que Naruto le obsequiara el día de su cumpleaños, cuando le había causado tanto daño deliberadamente, todo con el fin de alejarlo de él. Ese día creyó erróneamente que si lograba que Naruto lo odiara, se olvidaría más fácilmente de él, retomaría el ritmo normal de su vida y contraería nupcias…

De pronto, una chispa de esperanza pareció surgir en aquellas penumbras de la indecisión y la impotencia

No era momento de resignarse, menos aun de rendirse. Era hora de tomar todos los medios que disponía a su alcance y asegurarse de que Naruto y Sasuke estuvieran bien

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, volvió a tomar el móvil. Tecleó el número telefónico de memoria y se dispuso a esperar

-¿Itachi?- la voz femenina no tardó en responder del otro lado de la línea. Itachi, que aun sentía sus labios resecos y el dolor de cabeza haciendo estragos, inhaló profundo

-Necesito tu ayuda…

Ooo

Adolorido, trató de moverse, pero las gruesas cuerdas que lo mantenían sujeto al poste a sus espaldas se lo impidieron

Naruto intentó aflojar las cuerdas, moviendo constantemente sus manos lo más que le era posible, sin embargo, solo consiguió hacerse daño en las muñecas. Ardían, la soga estaba tan fuertemente sujeta que solo se lastimaba al moverse

Era inútil, todo lo que intentaba fallaba, y el hecho de que Sasuke hubiera dejado de forcejear en el suelo también lo alteró

-Deja ya de moverte, no seas tan imbécil- musitó Sasuke desde su lugar. Al igual que Naruto estaba completamente inmovilizado, con la única diferencia de que él no estaba atado a ningún objeto en particular. Sus piernas y brazos estaban firmemente anudados con una cuerda de material desconocido, tan fuerte como el titanio pero a la vez flexible

El cuarto estaba a oscuras pero la tenue luz que alcanzaba a colarse por el resquicio de la puerta era suficiente para alumbrar un poco el lugar

Sin ningún mueble, carente de articulo alguno y sin posible vía de escape más que la puerta misma

-Itachi debe estar muy preocupado- Naruto cedió nuevamente con el movimiento. Sus articulaciones dolían demasiado pero estaba tan desorientado como Sasuke. Después de haber sido cegado por aquella intensa luz proveniente de los faros de un vehículo, lo siguiente que supo fue que había sido conducido a la fuerza por un sujeto encapuchado hasta el interior del auto. Amordazado y atado a una velocidad extraordinaria

Y después la llamada, fue entonces que entendió de qué se trataba el asunto. Un secuestro

Había perdido la noción del tiempo y ni bien llegaron a un lote abandonado, lo habían separado de Sasuke, hasta ese momento

Fue Sasuke quien dio el número de Itachi y fue Sasuke quien recibió varios golpes en su lugar. Aun no entendía porque pero sentía que era su culpa de algún modo

-Te dije que a Itachi no le importas. Solo siente lastima por ti

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora, a pesar de que Sasuke no podía ver ninguno de sus gestos

-Itachi me quiere y a ti también- murmuró, tratando de deslizar su espalda por la base de la columna. Ya se había cansado de estar tanto tiempo de pie pero por más que lo quisiera no podía sentarse, las cuerdas se lo impedían y le era imposible dormir de pie

-Esto no habría pasado si me hubieras escuchado cuando te llame- la voz de reproche lo inquietó ligeramente

-Esto no habría sucedido si dejaras de insistir tanto, no quiero tu dinero ni el de Itachi, ya te lo aclare antes

Un quedo gruñido de fastidio fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta

-Sasuke, ¿Qué te preguntaron cuando te llevaron a otra habitación?- Naruto dudó en cuestionar pero finalmente lo hizo. Habían sido apenas unos minutos los que permaneció solo en otra sección del edificio, tras pasar por una escalinata en un silencio sepulcral

-Nada- espetó en tono de enojo. –Y ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué carajo le dijiste a Itachi que no viniera?

Naruto se removió detrás de las cuerdas, incomodo y cansado

-Es porque no quiero que le pase nada

-¿Y a mi si?- nuevamente la voz de reproche se hacía escuchar. Naruto suspiró ansioso

-Tampoco, no quiero que te lastimen- masculló en voz más baja. Había estado gritando un buen rato y sus cuerdas vocales habían resentido el alboroto

-A mi no me importa lo que te hagan. Si te lastiman o te matan no es mi problema, yo por mi parte pienso escapar

-Entonces hazlo- se burló Naruto, algo ofendido por la poca estima que demostraba Sasuke en esos momentos. Se suponía que debían permanecer unidos y el Uchiha no hacía más que agravar el asunto y molestarlo con sus hirientes palabras

Un nuevo suspiro le hizo saber que Sasuke iba a comunicarle como es que pretendía escapar pero el rechinido de las bisagras de la puerta los alertaron a ambos por igual. Naruto tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la intensa luz que ahora alumbraba el lugar, sus pupilas se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad

-Naruto Uzumaki- el aludido abrió un poco los ojos, recordaba haber escuchado esa voz antes pero no sabía dónde. –Tu pariente ha sido muy cruel contigo, ¿no le cree, mi lord?

Ni bien dijo lo último, una segunda silueta se posó junto a la puerta. Naruto percibió cierto temor en Sasuke, este había retrocedido con dificultad por el suelo buscando alejarse lo más posible del individuo que Naruto no conseguía enfocar con la mirada, ya fuera porque su vista estaba sensible o simplemente por aquella píldora que le habían hecho tragar a la fuerza una vez finalizada la llamada a Itachi

-El viejo ha sido muy desconsiderado, ya lo creo Kabuto…pero que modales tan pésimos. Creí haberte pedido que enviaras a uno de mis subordinados, la compañía en estas situaciones siempre es grata

-¿De qué rayos están hablando?- Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos, forzándose a acostumbrarse a la intensa iluminación de la habitación. Esta vez logró reconocer al sujeto encapuchado que permanecía recargado en la pared junto a la puerta. –Tú- definitivamente lo había visto antes, en la playa, un día antes de volver con Itachi, había bailado con ese individuo, la capucha era inconfundible y su voz también lo era

-Veo que ya me reconociste, tardaste demasiado pero no te culpo, el intelecto no está en tus genes- Kabuto sonrió luego de retirarse la capucha. Naruto solo atinó a boquear por el insulto, rememorando los rasgos faciales del muchacho de cabello grisáceo y ojos oscuros tras las gruesas gafas. Era el mismo hombre que le había servido las bebidas en la fiesta de graduación de Itachi

-Ah, Sasuke querido, ¿tienes miedo?- esta vez la atención de Naruto se centró en el sujeto que permanecía apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Despacio, analizó la sombra que dejo de serlo al ingresar a la recamara. Entonces titubeó al reconocer al supuesto amigo de Jiraiya. Una ola de escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo tiritar de manera involuntaria, le temía, desde el momento en que lo vio le tuvo miedo y ahora ese sentimiento tenía una justificación

Orochimaru sonrió al ver la expresión sombría de Sasuke

\- ¿Acaso no te ha gustado como te….?

-¡Cállate!- Sasuke gritó, un grito desesperado, rasposo. Naruto desvió la mirada para situarla en el pelinegro que se estremecía aterrado

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Naruto se forzó a preguntar, ahora sabia que verdaderamente la culpa del secuestro era de él. Sasuke si tenía razón después de todo. -¿Qué demonios es lo que…?

-Cuida tu lengua Naruto- Kabuto se ajustó las gafas al hablar. –Muestra un poco de respeto a mi señor

-¡¿Respeto?!- sin pretenderlo, Naruto alzó la voz. -¿Cómo me pides que le muestre respeto a ese bastardo?, necesito que me digan qué rayos quieren, ¿Por qué nos tienen a Sasuke y a mí en este lugar?

Naruto se arrepintió de preguntar tras escuchar la sonora y sarcástica carcajada proveniente de Orochimaru. Kabuto no se inmutó en lo absoluto, contario a Sasuke que no se atrevía a alzar la mirada

-Tu amiguito esta aquí por error

-Un error mío- añadió Kabuto, fingiendo decepción en su voz

-Un error bastante agradable- Orochimaru dio un paso al frente

-¡No te acerques!- Sasuke hizo acopio de fuerzas para retroceder mas pero la advertencia no surgió el efecto esperado. Orochimaru continuó avanzando pero esta vez en dirección de Naruto

-¿El viejo no te contó sobre el préstamo que me solicitó?- inquirió en tono burlón, Naruto se limitó a negar con la cabeza, un tanto desorientado y con un sudor frio en la frente. –De modo que solo huyó y te dejo a tu suerte…que mal- ironizó, curveando los labios hacia abajo. –Nada es gratis en esta vida, Naruto. Alguien tiene que pagar

-Le voy a pagar- respondió Naruto, cerrando los ojos. Incrédulo ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Eso solo significaba una cosa…Jiraiya no se había ido a internar a un centro de rehabilitación, había huido para evitar pagar su deuda

No, era imposible. El viejo pervertido jamás haría algo así, mentía, ese tal Orochimaru estaba mintiendo y lo peor de todo era que…le creía

-No me interesa tu dinero. En cambio, me gustaría realizar un experimento que llevo aplazando desde hace tiempo, me ayudaras, Sasuke también lo hará- el susodicho apretó la mandíbula, aun estremeciéndose en el suelo. –Y seria ameno que Itachi Uchiha participara, en realidad es la pieza más importante de mi experimento, contaré con su presencia dentro de un par de horas. No te aflijas, alégrate, tendrás una posibilidad de escapar, tú y Sasuke la tendrán

-A Itachi no lo metas en esto- Naruto abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó la mención de su novio

-¡Cállate idiota, yo si quiero salir!- la voz de Sasuke se quebró. Naruto se mantuvo estático, estaba atrapado, no podía escapar, no podía moverse siquiera. Itachi estaba en peligro también y aunque aun no sabía de qué iba todo el asunto, no le gustaba para nada la palabra "experimento"

-Una cosa mas- Orochimaru chasqueó los dedos, dando acceso a cuatro individuos más que se situaron alrededor de Naruto, este pestañeó, reparando en cada uno de los recién llegados, una chica los acompañaba, pelirroja y de mirada amenazante

-¿Qué haremos con este estúpido?- la chica hizo sonar sus nudillos, propiciando que una sonrisa se ensanchara en los labios de Orochimaru

-Lo que quieran, solo no lo maten…aun- y dicho esto, la puerta volvió a cerrarse, envolviendo la habitación en la misma oscuridad de antes


	23. Boda

Dejo el celular sobre la mesa y exaltado se volvió hacia los papeles que yacían sobre el sofá, un claro recordatorio de lo que debía cumplir

Su mano vibró con cierto nerviosismo sobre la primera hoja, había pensado emplear grafito y no tinta permanente pero ya era tarde, no había tiempo para idear alguna estratagema

Cinco horas de suplicio y desesperación antes de recibir la segunda llamada. Esta vez no tuvo oportunidad de escuchar a Sasuke o Naruto, simplemente le habían otorgado un plano cardinal mediante palabras y puntos clave que evitaran descubrir la ubicación exacta del sitio acordado. Una telaraña mental trazada sobre el mapa de la ciudad, los trazos que había hecho a partir de las reseñas verbales iban y venían, líneas equidistantes que finalizaban en uno de los subterráneos al noreste de la ciudad

La advertencia era clara y concisa, una amenaza demasiado lógica que en otro momento habría pasado por alto…pero no en ese. Nadie mas debía presentarse al lugar e Itachi no pensaba exponer la integridad física de las dos personas que trataba de proteger a toda costa

Iría solo, se presentaría por su cuenta en el lugar indicado, justo al pie del subterráneo. Sin dinero en efectivo, cheques, documentos, pagares. No le habían pedido absolutamente nada

Pero él disponía de una coartada, quizás no podría contactar previamente con la policía, antes no, sin embargo, podía hacerlo cuando estuviera allá. Evitaría por cualquier medio levantar sospechas y solo cuando viera a Sasuke y Naruto sanos y salvos, realizaría la llamada correspondiente, una tecla, diez segundos de espera y los detectives rastrearían el lugar en el que se estaba efectuando la llamada. No se basaría por la guía grafica que le habían proporcionado tan deliberadamente, no, seria estúpido si los secuestradores fijaban el lugar exacto, seguramente la reseña indicaba un lugar cercano al punto del encuentro, si les otorgaba a los oficiales los trazos, acudirían a ese sitio sin demora, no obstante, el riesgo de que el sector fuera erróneo era demasiado alto y él no pensaba arriesgarse, ni un poco

Inhaló profundo, forzándose a firmar la hoja. La punta del bolígrafo rozó la línea enunciada con tinta roja, Itachi garabateó su firma y arrojó sobre el sofá el resto del contrato, de igual forma se apresuró a vestirse una chaqueta negra, sentía frio, un frio insólito que consideró completamente normal dadas las circunstancias, seguramente se enfermaría, la preocupación que tenía en esos momentos rebasaba cualquier otra emoción. No había dormido, no había comido y aun no podía razonar apropiadamente, solo los impulsos guiaban sus movimientos, sus pasos que resonaron a lo largo del pasillo antes de que abriera de golpe la puerta

El taxi ya lo esperaba en la acera de enfrente y aunque su mente se hallaba en otro lugar en esos momentos, fue perfectamente capaz de memorizar los trazos del mapa que terminaban en el subterráneo

-Itachi

A punto de cruzar la calle, una conocida voz lo obligó a frenarse en seco

Itachi pensó en evadir el llamado, ignorar al pelirrojo que, en compañía de sus otros dos compañeros de debate, se acercaban velozmente hacia la fachada de su casa

Podría irse, no tenía tiempo que desperdiciar y tampoco tenía previsto gastarlo en una efímera charla que lo llevaría al mismo punto en el que se encontraba

Con fuerza, cerró sus puños, dominado por la indecisión de solicitar mayor ayuda de la planificada o resignarse a partir él solo para evitar fracasar al alterar su propio criterio

Si lo hacía solo también corría el riesgo de fallar, y si aceptaba ayuda las probabilidades eran las mismas

Inquieto, decidió esperarlos

-¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste nada?- el primero en replicar fue el pelirrojo. Itachi entornó levemente la mirada y sin decir una sola palabra se encaminó hacia el vehículo, intuyendo que el resto comprendería que aquel silencio los instaba a seguirlo

Sasori maldijo por lo bajo, aun agitado por la recién carrera emprendida

Hidan sonrió ampliamente antes de frotar sus manos con ansias, de algún modo le emocionaba participar en el rescate, el único que permaneció tranquilo e indiferente fue Pain, quien, forzosamente, les siguió el paso

Ooo

-¿Qué hacemos con él, Tayuyá?- la respiración de Naruto se tornó irregular, estaba nervioso, ansioso, preocupado y asustado, todo al mismo tiempo. Le preocupaba Itachi, deseaba escapar, quería ayudar a Sasuke y ni siquiera era capaz de ayudarse a si mismo primero

De nueva cuenta la luz en el interior del cuarto se encendió. Naruto cerró los ojos ante la molesta luminiscencia

-Haz lo que se te dé la gana, cerdo- el tono rudo que empleó la fémina no pasó desapercibido para Naruto. Sus parpados vibraron, quería abrir los ojos, necesitaba hacerlo pero el temor seguía paralizándolo

-Maldición, eres una mujer, compórtate como una

Los ojos azules se adaptaron lentamente a la luz, unas cuantas manchas blancas y borrosas fueron lo primero que su campo de visión le mostró

Un individuo robusto se plantó frente a él, contrario a la pelirroja, su mirada no era de amenaza, los ojos del de cabello naranja reflejaban diversión, Naruto se estremeció, el cansancio en su cuerpo desapareció, siendo reemplazado por el miedo, temor puro al saberse rodeado, inmovilizado, completamente indefenso y sin posibilidad de escape

-No está nada mal- murmuró el tercer sujeto que permanecía a la distancia. De cabello plateado, un par de mechones cubrían su ojo derecho. Naruto percibió cierto deje femenino al reparar en los labios azulados del muchacho

-No me digas que te lo piensas coger- Tayuyá negó en desaprobación

-Tal vez…

Naruto se petrificó ante tales palabras, más que nunca deseó escapar. No quería que lo tocaran. Pronto, las manos del muchacho con aires femeninos se posaron en su torso. Afortunadamente la cuerda que lo mantenía atado al poste les impedía cometer tal aberración

-Asqueroso maricón

-¡Tayuyá!- nuevamente el chico robusto expresó su inconformidad por las palabras altisonantes de la pelirroja

-No les recomendaría hacer eso- la voz de Sasuke resonó en la recamara. Naruto suspiró aliviado al escuchar una voz conocida, por un minuto se había olvidado que no era el único desdichado encerrado con una pandilla de delincuentes

-¿Y este quién es?- cuestionó el castaño, cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho

-Otro maricón- Tayuyá escupió a un lado, apretando aun más los puños

-¿Es cierto?, ¿eres el semental de este angelito?- Naruto se sonrojó fuertemente, negando con la cabeza poco después. No se atrevía a formular palabra alguna, deseaba dispersar un poco la atención hacia él pero por otro lado también quería defender a Sasuke

-Tal vez…- directo y cortante, Sasuke pronunció. Buscando provocar a alguno de los cuatro

El más robusto rió por el atrevimiento, mientras que Tayuyá empuñaba ambas manos, dispuesta a descargar el enojo en cualquiera de ambos

-¿Me lo dices a mi?

-¡Estúpido, claro que es a ti!- gruñó la pelirroja

-Si les queda el saco- Sasuke forcejeó contra las cuerdas de sus manos. Naruto entreabrió los labios, perplejo al oír los insultos indirectos del Uchiha, ¿lo estaba defendiendo?, ¿tramaba algo?, quizá ambas cosas, estaba por interceder a su favor cuando la chica se giró hacia él

Un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro lo dejo aturdido. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al ver como la pelirroja se preparaba para asestarle otro golpe a Naruto

La luz fija de la habitación se volvió intermitente al cabo de unos segundos. Naruto y Sasuke se miraron alternadamente, confundidos por la inestabilidad eléctrica

-Nos llaman- el castaño colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera, la cual estaba más que dispuesta a seguir arremetiendo golpes y al ver frustrados sus planes no pudo menos que maldecir antes de retirarse del cuarto, seguida por el pelinaranja

Solo el muchacho de cabello platinado permaneció en la habitación. Naruto cerró con fuerza los ojos, ladeando la cabeza antes de que el mayor lograra aproximarse lo suficiente como para robarle un beso. Sasuke resopló desde su lugar, un intento fallido por captar la atención de aquel imbécil que había comenzado a manosear a Naruto, deslizando ambas manos por encima de la soga

-¿La corto?- musitó cerca del oído de Naruto, este negó con la cabeza, sintiendo la respiración del otro chocar contra su piel. -¿Seguro?- la lengua húmeda lamió con descaro su mejilla

-¡Oye imbécil!- Sasuke trató de ponerse de pie una vez que logró llegar al extremo opuesto de la recamara, se impulsó con ambas piernas pero el intento resultó inútil de nuevo

-¡Sakon, muévete pedazo de basura!- la voz de Tayuyá hizo eco en el pasillo aledaño

-Lo siento, quizás en otra ocasión…- Naruto suspiró aliviado cuando el individuo abandonó la recamara pero la tranquilidad le duró poco al recordar a Itachi

-Sasuke…

-Lo sé- lo interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño. –No soy estúpido- continuó retrocediendo hacia la derecha. Naruto parpadeó confundido, el labio le ardía pero le restó importancia al dolor y se centró en observar a Sasuke

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó, curioso y exasperado a la vez. Mirando de vez en cuando hacia la puerta

Sasuke no respondió, en cambio, siguió retrocediendo hasta el trozo de vidrio que titilaba bajo la luz intermitente del foco, en uno de los recovecos de la habitación

-Sasuke…

-Llego muy rápido- comentó Kabuto al ingresar al cuarto. Naruto se sobresaltó al verlo. –Mejor nos damos prisa, no quiero que mi señor se disguste por no acatar las órdenes al pie de la letra- sonrió con desdén, acercándose hacia Naruto

Ooo

-¿Seguro que es aquí?- Sasori corría lo más rápido que le era posible, siguiendo de cerca al Uchiha, cuyo semblante aparentemente impertérrito no se alteró en ningún momento

Y una vez más, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Itachi se había limitado a esclarecer lo básico, el encuentro cerca del subterráneo, y sin embargo, ahora se contrariaba. Se suponía que esperarían al pie de las escaleras por la llegada de cualquier sujeto desconocido, pero no fue así

Itachi había descendido las escaleras a una velocidad inigualable. Era curioso, tétrico y extraño el hecho de que el subterráneo estuviera en desuso. Múltiples pasillos se extendían a lo largo y ancho del subsuelo, pasadizos iluminados, y otros tantos sumidos en la completa oscuridad. Como si se tratara de un laberinto situado bajo tierra

Lúgubre, aterrador, extraño, misterioso. El subterráneo había dejado de serlo hace mucho tiempo, bastaba con observar las baldosas cubiertas de polvo para corroborarlo

Una cinta amarilla perimetral de seguridad restringía el acceso hacia el fondo de la construcción

Sasori continúo corriendo, aun agitado. Itachi le llevaba mucha más ventaja pero ese hecho no lo desmotivó

-¡Más rápido!- se detuvo una fracción de segundo para apresurar a los dos muchachos que se habían quedado atrás. Hidan pronto le dio alcance, Pain lo imitó al cabo de unos segundos

¿Izquierda o derecha?, ¿luz u oscuridad?

Itachi se replanteaba a sí mismo a medida que recorría el subterráneo. Sus pasos sonaban huecos al impactar contra las baldosas pero el ruido, completamente intencional, no le preocupó en lo más mínimo. Por el contrario, ansiaba que los responsables se mostraran de una buena vez, que le dieran la cara, las coordenadas del plano terminaban en ese lugar y él no podía darse el lujo de ser paciente. No estaría tranquilo hasta no ver a Sasuke y Naruto a salvo, no podría hacer ninguna otra cosa hasta corroborar la seguridad de sus seres amados

Itachi derrapó un metro antes de llegar a uno de los pasillos iluminados. Cuatro figuras se plantaron frente a él, impidiéndole seguir avanzando

Sus cejas se contrajeron con suavidad, sus facciones se endurecieron rápidamente pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, sus compañeros de debate le dieron alcance, situándose a sus espaldas

-¿Dónde están?- jadeó Sasori, sujetándose las rodillas para recobrar el ritmo de su respiración

-Al final del pasillo- sonrió el castaño. –Pero de aquí no pasan

-Itachi- Hidan suspiró, encarando al más fornido de los cuatro

-Vete- Sasori lo imitó, posicionándose frente al muchacho de cabello grisáceo. Itachi asintió al ver a Pain bloqueándole el paso al sujeto castaño

A punto de correr, la única fémina del grupo se interpuso en su camino, cruzando los brazos y ensanchando una sonrisa autosuficiente que terminó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba

En otras circunstancias se habría negado, no lo haría antes de razonar y sin tener un buen motivo para hacerlo pero en ese momento no le importó que se tratara de una mujer

Con fuerza, la sujeto de los hombros, empotrándola contra la pared. Tayuyá se quejó, sin alcanzar a maldecir antes de que un puñetazo en el estomago la dejara sin aire

Itachi continuó su camino, manteniendo la mirada fija en la puerta del fondo, donde se suponía estarían Sasuke y Naruto. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera

Ooo

Naruto se forzó a no cerrar los ojos, finalmente el cansancio lo había consumido por completo, aunque sabía que aquella píldora que había ingerido horas antes también tenía algo que ver con la resequedad en su garganta y el sueño al que lo habían inducido

Sus muñecas se habían entumecido pero logró descansar un poco, y a pesar de ello, Naruto habría preferido continuar atado a la columna de la recamara. Ahora estaba sentado en una silla de acero, sus manos y piernas seguían atadas pero esta vez contra el respaldo y la base de la silla

Sasuke seguía diciendo palabras que ahora le resultaban incoherentes, lo escuchaba pero no lo entendía. Ambos estaban suspendidos a varios metros de altura, sobre una piscina cuyo fondo desconocía. No había perdido la esperanza, solo la energía. Aun creía que Itachi llegaría a rescatarlos, aunque no sabía cómo, cuándo y conforme transcurría el tiempo, su deseo egoísta de ser salvado se desvanecía

Solo quería que Itachi estuviera bien, que no lo dañaran, si Itachi estaba bien, él también lo estaría

Cabizbajo, siguió aferrando el objeto a sus espaldas, esperando el momento apropiado para usarlo. Quizás cuando los bajaran, cuando Itachi llegara y buscara la forma de desatarlos. Si, entonces lo usaría y tanto él como Sasuke serian libres

La puerta del fondo azotó contra la pared al ser abierta de golpe

Itachi se adentró al salón, mas iluminado que el resto de los pasadizos. Estaba agitado, desesperado y su preocupación aumentó al ver la piscina a varios metros de distancia. Bastó con que Itachi alzara la mirada para paralizarse por completo, restándoles importancia a los dos individuos que le esperaban, sonriendo con sorna frente a la alberca, sujetando cada uno una soga entre sus manos

No…

Dos sillas suspendidas sobre la piscina, las cuerdas pasaban por una especie de polea sobre las vigas del techo

Sasuke se removía ansioso, mirando una y otra vez abajo, con una expresión de absoluto terror

Con mano temblorosa, buscó el móvil en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Sin apartar la mirada, sacó el celular, oprimió la tecla con su corazón latiendo con fuerza

Los quince segundos le parecieron eternos, el conteo mental solamente lo atormentaba más de lo que ya estaba, y se dio cuenta de que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando se obligó a mirar la pantalla del móvil

Sin señal

-Llegas a tiempo- Orochimaru paseó su dedo índice por la cuerda que sujetaba con firmeza entre sus manos. Kabuto sonrió cómplice, mirando en dirección del intruso que caminaba tambaleante hacia ellos. –Veo que te hemos subestimado. Mis subordinados y tu servidor

-La vida humana, lo único que no se puede adquirir bajo ningún medio- profirió Kabuto en voz baja

-Por favor- Itachi trató de no mirar hacia arriba, su atención estaba puesta en las sogas que los dos desconocidos sujetaban. Apenas un metro distanciaba una cuerda de la otra

-La cuestión aquí es… ¿Cuál de las dos es más importante?-

-Si me permite opinar mi lord, me parece que…

-No Kabuto, déjalo decidir cómodamente- espetó Orochimaru, mirando complacido la expresión taciturna de Itachi

-Tres metros de profundidad- masculló Kabuto, aflojando lentamente el agarre

-Tienes la alternativa de salvar a uno- prosiguió Orochimaru, mirando alternadamente a los dos chicos atados

-Les pagaré lo que quieran- la barrera de indiferencia se rompió. Su mente volvió a nublarse sin darle tiempo de hacer o sugerir nada más. Ambas cuerdas fueron soltadas al mismo tiempo

-Elige…

Itachi corrió lo más rápido que le fue posible, con dificultad y cierto titubeo consiguió sujetar ambas cuerdas, sus pies se deslizaron por las baldosas, halando su cuerpo hacia la piscina

Sudó frio. Sintiendo el enorme peso en sus manos

Ambas sillas se desestabilizaron, meciéndose a ambos lados

Itachi se mordió los labios con fuerza en un intento desesperado por canalizar el dolor y el peso autoimpuesto

No los soltaría, a ninguno, ni a Naruto ni a Sasuke

Solo tenía que esperar, tenía que ser paciente, aunque en el fondo sabía que no tenia caso engañarse a sí mismo. La policía no estaba informada del lugar y las medidas que pretendía tomar habían sido en vano

-¡Itachi, no me sueltes!- gritó Sasuke, cerrando los ojos con fuerza

Solo Naruto se mantenía en silencio, hasta que el nombre de Itachi lo hizo reaccionar. Se forzó a abrir los ojos para divisar la silueta de Itachi del otro extremo de la piscina

Las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a sangrar. El sabor metálico de la sangre se impregnó dentro de su boca. No los soltaría, no podía, no quería. No iba a fallarles…

Naruto movió su muñeca tras de su espalda, tratando de situarla sobre la otra lo mas que le fuera posible. Las cuerdas se rozaron entre sí. El trozo de vidrio que le había entregado Sasuke minutos antes se deslizó de un lado al otro sobre la cuerda a sus espaldas

 _-Naruto, ¿has traído la tarea?- Iruka movió con insistencia su pie sobre el suelo, impaciente por esperar la respuesta de su alumno. Naruto asintió afirmativamente para sorpresa del grupo_

 _-Aquí esta- alzó la hoja con entusiasmo. Iruka sonrió satisfecho y sorprendido a la vez_

 _-¿Te gustaría leerlo en voz alta, Naruto?_

 _Naruto se levantó sin vacilar, se había pasado toda la noche pensando en el trabajo que tenía que entregar. El valor que le había tocado en aquellos papelillos tomados al azar_

 _-No sé si está bien- musitó en voz baja para que solo Iruka lo escuchara_

 _-No importa, el esfuerzo es lo que cuenta, Naruto- sonrió, alentándolo a proseguir_

 _Naruto sujetó la hoja con firmeza pero cuando por fin se decidió a leerla, optó por dejarla sobre el escritorio. No era necesario leerla, se había aprendido sus propias palabras_

 _La atención del grupo se centró en él, poniéndolo más nervioso_

 _-Para mí el amor es…- suspiró cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, pensando en Itachi. –El sentimiento más fuerte de todos. No conocí el amor de mis padres, pero hace poco creí encontrarlo- hizo una pausa, algo cohibido por las miradas que le dirigían. –En realidad fue al revés, creo que él me encontró a mí, al principio no estaba seguro. Me sentía alegre y protegido, quería mucho a esa persona…y la sigo queriendo- añadió para sí mismo. –Haría cualquier cosa por esa persona, con tal de verla feliz porque fue quien me enseño lo que se siente querer a alguien de verdad, sentir el deseo de protegerla, y aunque a veces discutimos, siempre solucionamos los problemas. A esa persona le perdonaría todo, aun no sé si me corresponde igual o no- se balanceó de atrás hacia adelante, pensativo. –Casi siempre parece triste pero cuando está conmigo se comporta diferente, como si quisiera cuidarme, es sobreprotector y cree que soy afectuoso en exceso…amor es querer a una persona, estimarla, apreciarla, anteponer su bienestar por el propio- miró de reojo a Iruka, se había olvidado del resto_

 _-Muy bien Naruto- los aplausos secundaron el comentario de Iruka. La mayoría de los estudiantes se habían puesto de pie. Naruto nunca hacia la tarea a no ser que se la pasaran, pero era más que obvio que en esta ocasión la había hecho él, con varios errores y una definición un tanto contradictoria pero lo había hecho al fin y al cabo_

Estaba llegando a su límite, finos hilos de sangre descendían de sus labios, algunos mechones negros se adherían a su frente por el sudor y las manos le quemaban por la fricción de las cuerdas

Naruto alzó la mirada, sonriendo en todo momento

-¡No me sueltes Itachi!- repitió Sasuke en voz alta

Itachi intentó retroceder en vano, el peso apenas si le permitía mantenerse en su sitio

Lentamente miró hacia arriba, centrando su atención en Naruto. Su expresión tranquila y una sonrisa radiante lo animaron a seguir sujetando ambas cuerdas

Pero la confusión hizo estragos al leer las palabras que emitió Naruto

-Gracias, Itachi…

La cuerda se trozó antes de que Itachi pudiera si quiera reaccionar. Naruto cayó al agua, dejándolo perplejo y estático por unos segundos

Ooo

Su corazón se detuvo, el tiempo se detuvo. Algunas gotas salpicaron la orilla de la piscina

Su labio inferior tembló, la poca fuerza que conservaba pareció esfumarse, aunque el peso en sus manos se había reducido a la mitad

Sasuke se petrificó, volviendo la mirada hacia abajo, confundido, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de presenciar

Su pecho se oprimió a la par que sus labios se abrían y cerraban, sin que Itachi fuera capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Trató de avanzar hacia la piscina pero el peso de la cuerda se lo impedía

-No me sueltes…- apenas un murmullo salió de los labios de Sasuke. – ¡No te atrevas a soltarme!- cerró fuertemente los ojos para gritar a todo pulmón

"Elige"

Las palabras seguían haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza, aun si ya no veía ninguna presencia cerca. No podía pensar, no podía actuar. Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula mientras sus pies vacilaban, halándolo más hacia al frente

Miró en derredor, en busca de alguna superficie, una columna, un muro con alguna saliente que le permitiera atar la cuerda…no la encontró

Solo estaba él y una decisión que no era capaz de tomar

-Naruto…- su labio inferior temblaba y lo único que atinó a hacer fue arrodillarse, sin dejar de soltar la cuerda

Abrumado y con un nudo en la garganta, trató de gatear hacia la orilla

Una acción inútil, en vano

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido?

Bien podían ser segundos pero a Itachi le parecieron horas. Su mente se bloqueó, estaba por perder la poca cordura que conservaba

Tenía que hacer algo, debía salvarlos a ambos, aun si parecía imposible. Estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por los dos, no vacilaría un solo segundo en hacerlo…

Pero la situación no era acorde a sus posibilidades. Naruto iba a morir si no se daba prisa

Tenía que protegerlos, se lo había prometido a sí mismo. Se prometió no dejar que le pasara nada a ninguno

Ahora su palabra no valía nada, sus juramentos y promesas se habían vuelto una utopía, una ridícula falacia que lo tenía al borde de la locura

 _Con una sonrisa radiante, Naruto le mostró la palma de su mano_

 _-Cinco minutos más- pidió, acercándose a Itachi para rodearlo con ambos brazos y unir sus labios en un beso corto que el mayor correspondió de inmediato. -¿Cuánto crees que aguante la respiración debajo del agua?- inquirió al separarse de Itachi, este arqueó una ceja ante la infantil interrogante_

 _-No lo sé- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. –No tiene importancia_

 _-Creo que mi límite son dos minutos, debería comprobarlo ahora- continuó Naruto, pensativo. Itachi negó con la cabeza, sonriendo poco después_

 _-Mejor vayamos a comer- lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo a las escaleras_

¿Realmente estaba ahí?, ¿lo que estaba ocurriendo era real?

Se negaba a aceptarlo, se oponía a dar crédito a los hechos. Estaba dudando de todo, aun creía que se trataba de una pesadilla. Pronto despertaría y entonces…entonces todo estaría bien

Despertaría en una habitación de hotel con Naruto acurrucado entre sus brazos, pidiéndole que lo llevara a la piscina o a algún club nocturno, suplicándole que participara con él en uno de esos tontos juegos recreativos cuya finalidad se centraba única y exclusivamente en ridiculizarlos a ambos

Y después aceptaría, como siempre terminaba haciendo antes de arrepentirse al estar ahí, siendo observado por los múltiples espectadores

-¿Itachi?- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, tratando de enfocar mejor al aludido. Itachi parecía estar atrapado en sus pensamientos, ensimismado, divagando

Ni siquiera el fuerte sonido provocado por los pasos sobre las baldosas logró sacarlo del oscuro abismo en el que se encontraba

Sasori se quitó la playera antes de saltar a la piscina

-Muévete, ¿Qué estas esperando?- Hidan se posicionó junto a él, arrebatándole la soga de las manos. Solo entonces Itachi pareció reaccionar

Con pasos zigzagueantes se acercó a la piscina y se zambulló…

La silla permanecía ladeada en el fondo, los cabellos dorados se mecían por la suave corriente de agua a su alrededor, ocasionada por los dos cuerpos que no dejaban de moverse, tirando de las cuerdas, tratando fallidamente de desanudarlas

Sasori se desesperó al no ver resultados, la cuerda no cedía

Itachi en cambio continuaba incrustando las uñas en ellas, sin prestar atención a nada mas, no saldría hasta desatar a Naruto, aun si eso le costaba la vida

Era inútil, inservible seguir forcejeando contra las gruesas cuerdas que lejos de aflojarse, parecían endurecerse, ajustarse más a las extremidades de Naruto

Un par de burbujas salieron a la superficie cuando Sasori boqueó, el aire le estaba faltando y no habían conseguido nada

Itachi sujetó el respaldo de la silla con firmeza, Sasori asintió al ver las acciones de Itachi. Se posicionó delante de la silla, imitando los movimientos de Itachi

El tiempo parecía correr cada vez más rápido pero al cabo de unos segundos más, lograron salir a la superficie

Sasori aspiró una gran bocanada de aire al estar fuera

-Espera- murmuró agitado, sosteniéndose del extremo de concreto para salir de la piscina, pero Itachi ya no lo escuchaba, nuevamente parecía perder el sentido de la realidad

Se apoyó con firmeza de rodillas para alcanzar la silla. Una vez que situó ambos brazos en el respaldo de la misma, Pain se arrodilló a su lado, ayudándole a sacar la pesada base que mantenía a Naruto fijo, inmóvil y cabizbajo

Itachi erró un par de veces en sus movimientos antes de conseguir salir de la piscina, con su cuerpo totalmente empapado y la mirada perdida

Sus sentidos parecieron volver al contemplar a Sasori trozando las cuerdas con una pequeña navaja que le había entregado Pain segundos antes

Hidan seguía jugando con la cuerda entre sus manos, subiéndola y bajándola un poco, divertido con la expresión de angustia que tenia Sasuke en esos momentos

-Serias un buen sacrificio para jashin- bromeó, moviendo la cuerda de un lado al otro

-No respira- Sasori se dejo caer a un lado del cuerpo que yacía tendido boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y un semblante completamente tranquilo. Parecía que Naruto dormía…pero no era así. –No…- las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos marrones

Itachi no lo escuchó, y si lo hizo pareció ignorarlo

Se acerco rápidamente hacia Naruto para tratar de reanimarlo, colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho del rubio, haciendo presión una y otra vez…nada

 _La cafetería estaba nuevamente repleta. Recién había sonado el timbre del almuerzo y los alumnos ya se arremolinaban en torno al establecimiento de alimentos_

 _Itachi permanecía de pie, cerca de la mesa que solía ocupar Naruto. Su mirada escarlata recorrió uno a uno los estudiantes que, ansiosos, se formaban para adquirir comida chatarra_

 _Entonces lo vio. Casi hasta el fondo de la fila, con una radiante sonrisa en los labios y esa mirada coqueta. Los grandes y expresivos ojos azules parecían ajenos a su presencia pero no le importaba, siempre se conformaba con poder observarlo a la distancia_

 _Naruto conversaba animadamente con otro muchacho que aparentaba tener su edad, de cabello rubio y largo, ojos azul índigo y un semblante de completo enfado, ya fuera por la espera o por la infinidad de palabras que le recitaba el otro_

 _Celoso, Itachi empuñó ambas manos, suponiendo erróneamente que se trataba de la pareja de Naruto_

 _Una gran caja cuadrada se movió junto a él. Itachi dejo de empuñar sus manos para observar curioso y a la vez extrañado aquella caja de cartón que avanzaba sigilosa hasta posicionarse a su lado_

 _-Rayos, de nuevo esta con ese- bufó una voz dentro de la caja. Itachi arqueó una ceja antes de decidirse a descubrir al "espía" que interrumpía su vista de aquel bello muchacho, el cual había estado observando los últimos días luego de que lo viera por primera vez comprando una barra de cereal_

 _-¡Aah!- el niño que se encontraba dentro de la caja se sobresaltó cuando fue descubierto dentro de su escondite. Un muchacho alto y de penetrante mirada lo observaba con altivez y cierto deje de intriga. –Yo…puedo explicarlo- balbuceó nervioso_

 _-¿Lo conoces?- pero contrario a lo que el chico pensó, Itachi no le recriminó nada, simplemente desvió su mirada hacia Naruto_

 _Sonrió triunfal, afirmando enérgicamente con la cabeza_

 _-Claro que sí. Es Naruto Uzumaki, el estudiante más problemático de primer ingreso. Mi abuelo es el director y vi su expediente, creo que van a expulsarlo si continua reprobando materias_

 _Itachi se mantuvo impasible, a pesar de que una intensa llama pareció encenderse en su interior. Tenía un par de días observando a ese muchacho sin conocer más que su rostro, ahora aquella sombra que lo había embelesado con su belleza tenia nombre…Naruto Uzumaki_

 _-Naruto es muy guapo y por eso me quiero acercar a él- prosiguió Konohamaru, dejando la caja a un lado para incorporarse. –Pero esa molesta garrapata no lo deja solo ni un minuto- suspiró decepcionado_

 _-¿Su novio?- la expresión de Itachi perdió el deje de entusiasmo. Konohamaru negó en ademan_

 _-Es su amigo- respondió haciendo un puchero. –Será mejor que me vaya, mi abuelito me está esperando, creo que le comprare flores, Lee dice que le gustan las flores- murmuró lo ultimo mas para sí mismo mientras se alejaba, llevando la caja de cartón consigo_

 _Itachi volvió la mirada hacia Naruto. El suave pestañeo y la sonrisa juguetona no habían desaparecido en ningún momento_

 _-Flores…- tomó nota mental, dándose la vuelta al ver a Naruto aproximarse hacia su lugar, seguido del otro rubio_

Sasori se pasó ambas manos por el rostro una vez más, sus ojos se habían enrojecido por las lágrimas pero se rehusaba a aceptarlo

Itachi continuó dándole respiración de boca a boca al cuerpo que yacía inerte sobre las baldosas. Una y otra vez repitió el proceso

Los labios de Naruto habían comenzado a enfriarse

-No…

Finalmente se rompió. Sus hombros se sacudieron hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras sujetaba el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos, aferrándolo con fuerza

Las lágrimas cayeron una a una, evidenciando el llanto que por casi cuatro años había reprimido

Pain miró la escena a la distancia al igual que Hidan, quien, había dejado de bromear al percatarse de la situación

Sasuke continuaba ensimismado, mirando como su hermano aferraba el cuerpo de Naruto entre sus brazos como si la vida se le fuera en ello

"Te amo muchísimo"

Iba a enloquecer, su mente se estaba fragmentando y él no dejaba de recordar nimiedades a la par que abrazaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Naruto

-Perdóname- acarició las mejillas, ahora heladas del rubio. Le había fallado, había roto su promesa de protegerlo

Se suponía que iba a cuidarlo, se suponía que no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara y ahora no podía hacer nada para remediar lo ocurrido

Naruto lo había dado todo por él, y él era incapaz de devolverle la vida

-Por favor perdóname- sollozó, acariciando una y otra vez el rostro de Naruto. –Te amo, te amo muchísimo- su voz se quebró de nuevo. El silencio se había vuelto sepulcral, solo el llanto de dos individuos se encargó de romperlo

Una tos estrepitosa resonó dentro de la construcción

Naruto escupió el agua que había tragado antes de tomar una enorme bocanada de aire

-¿Itachi?- lentamente abrió los ojos, su cuerpo seguía siendo aferrado con firmeza por el susodicho. -¿Estás… llorando?- una sutil sonrisa iluminó su rostro al ver las largas pestañas de Itachi humedecidas por las lágrimas

Sasori se puso de pie de inmediato pero se frenó en seco cuando Itachi se dio cuenta de lo sucedido

-Perdóname- repetía mientras besaba el rostro de Naruto. Su raciocinio se negaba a dar crédito a los hechos. Ya no sabía si se trataba de un espejismo, alguna falsa ilusión por ver a la persona que mas amaba con vida, tal vez solo era un sueño. Se había derrumbado en cuestión de segundos y ahora Naruto era quien lo consolaba, acariciando con suavidad su rostro, deslizando sus dedos por las tupidas pestañas para retirar las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en las mismas

Ooo

Naruto tiritaba bajo la cálida manta, sosteniendo una taza de café humeante mientras su cuerpo era envuelto por los brazos de Itachi

Las estrellas tintineaban en la oscuridad del cielo. Calles solitarias y el incesante sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas que realizaban el peritaje nocturno por la abandonada zona

Tras varias preguntas y una evaluación rápida del lugar por parte de los uniformados, les fue permitido retirarse

Habían arrestado a la pandilla que laboraba para Orochimaru pero la lealtad que le profesaban a aquel sádico sujeto fue tal que todos se rehusaron a dar cualquier información que ayudara a determinar la actual ubicación de él y su ayudante

Todos afirmaban que preferían terminar en prisión que delatar a su "superior"

Aquello sin duda le había afectado a Itachi sobremanera, Naruto lo intuyó cuando la fuerza del abrazo en que lo tenía sujeto Itachi perdió intensidad

El semblante inmutable del Uchiha denotaba ahora preocupación y angustia en partes iguales, y sin embargo no se movió ni un ápice

-Itachi, gracias por…- Naruto alzó la mirada al percatarse de la negativa de Itachi, el cual se limitó a negar con la cabeza, su expresión era de total cansancio

-Fueron ellos quienes ayudaron- indicó con ademan al grupo de sus compañeros de debate. Sasori discutía acaloradamente con uno de los oficiales, indispuesto a marcharse a su casa hasta obtener alguna garantía de que atraparían a los responsables de todo

Hidan y Pain parecían discutir sobre otro tema, aunque de vez en cuando una sonrisa asomaba por los labios del peliplata al mirar de soslayo a la pareja

Naruto se ruborizó ante ese singular hecho, aferrándose aun más al cuerpo de Itachi

-No quise preocuparte- cerró los ojos ante la suave caricia en su mejilla

-No fue tu culpa- Itachi sonrió forzosamente, estaba cansado, peor que cansado, se sentía agotado y presentía que no conciliaría el sueño esa noche, o madrugada, según fuera el caso. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de la hora

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó curioso, parándose de puntillas al ver a Itachi tecleando en su celular

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Itachi bajó el móvil, dejando que Naruto viera el número

-Llamo a Shisui…

Conforme, Naruto asintió, permitiendo que una sonrisa se extendiera en sus labios

Sasuke continuaba moviendo las muñecas en círculos, intentando aminorar los calambres que todavía sufría por los amarres

-Sasuke- nombró Naruto, observando como el aludido pasaba de largo frente a ellos

Consternado, Itachi optó por hacer lo mismo. Amaba a Sasuke, el mismo amor consanguíneo que lo llevo a protegerlo, a dudar de aquella inverosímil decisión que debía tomar

Decidido, apartó el celular de su oído, más que dispuesto a conversar con él. Puede que fuera tarde pero unas palabras de apoyo siempre eran bienvenidas, al menos así lo consideraba, y ahora que la enorme carga emocional a la que había sido sometido no existía mas, era el momento idóneo para restablecer el lazo con su hermano, quería y necesitaba hacerle saber lo mucho que le importaba, aun si Sasuke lo sabía ya

-Sasuke yo…

-Que te jodan- pero contrario a lo que espero Itachi, Sasuke continuó avanzando, con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. –A los dos- agregó, aludiendo a Naruto, este entrecerró los ojos, más que fastidiado por la actitud del menor de los Uchiha

-Bastardo desconsiderado- el rubio frunció levemente los labios

Después de unos minutos, regresaron a la casa de Itachi, quien, exhausto, se dejo caer en el sofá en cuanto estuvo dentro. Seguía alterado por todo lo que había ocurrido, el solo hecho de pensar en que Naruto podría haber muerto lo hacía sentir culpable

Al menos agradecía que Naruto estuviera bien, no le habían hecho daño, el breve chequeo médico que Shisui se encargara de hacerle corroboraban su alivio. Con Sasuke las cosas no iban mejor. Su amigo de la infancia se había percatado de algunas marcas en diversas zonas de su cuerpo, podía tratarse del forcejeo que Sasuke había efectuado al tratar de liberarse de las ataduras, igual que podían tratarse de golpes, y quizás…

Quizás lo mejor era esperar a que el mismo Shisui se comunicara con él desde el hospital cuando la revisión médica hubiera terminado

-Itachi, ¿tienes azúcar?- preguntó Naruto desde la cocina. Itachi dejo de cavilar al escuchar la voz de Naruto

-En el primer cajón de la alacena- respondió dubitativo. Naruto se mostraba tan tranquilo después de lo sucedido que aun le era difícil creerlo. Aunque tal vez se equivocaba, Naruto podía estar usando una simple mascara de tranquilidad para ocultar su verdadera emoción, la autentica, la de angustia y sufrimiento que había padecido horas antes de que él llegara

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido para no darse cuenta de ello?

Su estabilidad mental se había desquebrajado tan rápido que a Itachi le resultó hilarante el hecho de que estuviera consciente a esas alturas

Trató fallidamente de dormir, cerrando los ojos, removiéndose en el sofá una y otra vez. Plenamente consciente de su agotamiento físico

Mas su objetivo se vio frustrado al reparar en la silueta de Naruto, de pie junto a él

Itachi alzó lentamente la mirada, topándose con los brillantes zafiros y una hermosa sonrisa de agradecimiento que le devolvió el ánimo

-Espero que te guste- susurró Naruto, extendiéndole una taza con un extraño liquido oscuro en su interior

Itachi lo tomó de inmediato, inspeccionó su contendido sin terminar de comprender a simple vista que era

-Chocolate con café- le aclaró Naruto, sentándose a su lado. –Solo tenias un trozo de chocolate así que le agregue un poco de café, espero que no te moleste- dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida

-Naruto, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- se aventuró a preguntar, meciendo suavemente el recipiente en sus manos, incorporándose un poco para ver a los ojos azules, incapaces de mentirle

-Bueno, hace frio y te note cansado

-No hablo de la bebida- Itachi trató de hacer contacto visual pero Naruto había desviado la mirada, impidiéndole verlo directamente a los ojos. Naruto sabía perfectamente de que hablaba, simplemente se hacia el desentendido

-Lo hice porque sabía que no serias capaz de decidir. Si seguías sujetando ambas cuerdas también caerías…

-Podrías haber muerto

-Pero no fue así- tajó Naruto, volviendo la mirada hacia él. -¿Estás molesto conmigo?- ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, esperando una respuesta afirmativa, pero a cambio, Itachi acortó la distancia entre ambos, dejando la taza sobre la mesa para tomar a Naruto del rostro

Esperó a que Naruto cerrara los ojos para unir sus labios con fuerza, provocando que el líquido caliente se volcara sobre los pantalones de Naruto

Un quejido de dolor escapó de los labios del rubio al sentir el líquido penetrando bajo la tela, entrando en contacto con su piel

-Lo lamento- Itachi se apartó enseguida al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. Naruto negó apenado cuando la mano del mayor se posó sobre su prenda

-Está bien, me voy a duchar- entrelazó su mano con la de Itachi. –Además, mañana tenemos que ir al colegio- sonrió entusiasta

-En realidad…- Itachi se rascó la nuca al reparar en ese detalle, provocando que Naruto detuviera sus pasos hacia la escalera para pasar a mirarlo con aires inquisidores. –Llame a la institución también, creen conveniente que asistamos a terapias al menos durante unas semanas antes de volver

-¿Mas vacaciones?- los ojos azules vibraron ante la afirmativa

-Solo serán unos días- informó, complacido al contemplar la bella sonrisa que Naruto le regalaba, a él y solo a él. Majestuosa utopía que se había vuelto real, al menos hasta que recordó cierto asunto pendiente

Esperó paciente a que Naruto subiera las escaleras para buscar los papeles, el acuerdo prenupcial que había firmado deliberadamente, ese era el trato, capital por matrimonio

Cuidando de no hacer ruido, abrió el cajón de la cómoda para sacar los papeles. Solo la primera hoja llevaba su firma, pero eso era más que suficiente para hacer valido el contrato

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. De nada le había servido el dinero, aun si pagó a los investigadores que actualmente se hacían cargo de todo. No habían sido de ayuda cuando los necesitaba, en el momento que Naruto corría peligro no habían estado ahí, y todo por un fallo tan estúpido de su parte. Nunca sopesó la idea de que el encuentro se efectuara dentro del subterráneo y no fuera de él

Un error ridículo que ahora le valdría su relación con Naruto

Ooo

Los rayos solares iluminaron su rostro al colarse por la ventana. Naruto bostezó antes de levantarse, su cabello aun estaba húmedo y sentía una ligera picazón en la nariz, producto seguramente del resfriado

Tras espabilarse, sus ojos azules buscaron con ansias las maletas. Ninguna estaba en la habitación

Naruto se puso inmediatamente de pie al darse cuenta de ello. Itachi le había dicho que les darían unos días mas mientras se recuperaban pero no había mencionado nada acerca de la mudanza

Rápidamente se vistió, usando de nueva cuenta la muda del día anterior

-Itachi…- bajó corriendo las escaleras. Un suspiro de alivio abandonó sus labios al ver a Itachi de pie junto a la puerta, llevando consigo una de las maletas

-Despertaste- Itachi sonrió sutilmente, indicándole con un ademan de mano que lo siguiera. Naruto acató enseguida, aun confundido de que Itachi no le mencionara nada la noche anterior

Al abordar el taxi que los esperaba, ninguno dijo nada. Naruto miraba atentamente por la ventana, tratando de memorizar el camino mientras Itachi parecía divagar nuevamente, encerrarse en sus propios pensamientos, tortuosos, complejos, contradictorios. Tenía que cumplir con su palabra, y lo haría, pero cada vez que veía a Naruto, sobretodo ese día en particular, sentía una puñalada atravesándole el pecho

El trayecto duró cerca de veinte minutos. Naruto se sorprendió cuando el vehículo se detuvo frente a un enorme apartamento

Descendió con una enorme sonrisa, contemplando la que sería la nueva vivienda de ambos, sin problemas, sin interrupciones, sin Sasuke…

Itachi no le permitió cargar nada, pero ese hecho solo lo entusiasmó más. No esperó un solo segundo al tener la llave entre sus manos. Corrió al interior del apartamento para inspeccionar cada sección del mismo

Desde el comedor hasta los dos baños, Naruto husmeaba cada rincón de la casa. Sus ojos centelleaban de alegría al imaginarse los nuevos momentos que les esperaban, trataba con todas sus fuerzas dejar atrás lo ocurrido. Quería aferrarse al futuro, era lo único que le quedaba, necesitaba olvidar lo demás, incluso restarle importancia al hecho de que Orochimaru siguiera libre

Nada más importaba si Itachi estaba a su lado

El reservado muchacho caminó por los pasillos de la que sería la nueva estancia, buscando a Naruto, este lo recibió con una lluvia de besos en el rostro, haciendo que la herida interna se abriera cada vez más

-El papel tapiz es algo viejo, pediré que lo reemplacen por uno que sea de tu agrado- mencionó, tocando con la yema de los dedos la pared. Naruto lo observó expectante

-Mejor uno que nos guste a los dos. Pensé que podríamos ir juntos a…

-Naruto, terminamos

Una suave brisa alborotó su cabello. Naruto pestañeó visiblemente confundido

-¿Es por lo que dije anoche?- trató de sonreír, acercándose más a Itachi, este rehuyó el contacto. –Podemos olvidar lo que paso, yo ya lo estoy haciendo, ni siquiera me acuerdo de…- calló al notar el serio semblante de Itachi

-Hablo en serio, Naruto

-Ah…- fue todo lo que sus labios pronunciaron

-Enviaré un tutor para que supervise tus clases. De momento debo irme, lo más probable es que no volvamos a vernos- tomó aire para continuar, su pecho se rasgaba con cada palabra emitida pero debía continuar. –Así que es mi turno de agradecerte

Naruto no bajó la mirada en ningún momento, continuaba a la espera de alguna buena justificación

-Adiós, Naruto…- y no fue sino hasta que Itachi se dio la vuelta para marcharse que Naruto reaccionó, corriendo a su encuentro, sujetándolo con fuerza de la espalda en un afectuoso abrazo

-No Itachi- cerró los ojos en un intento por reprimir las lágrimas. –Nada más nos va a pasar. Ya no te voy a fastidiar, prometo no meterme en problemas

Itachi tragó saliva pesadamente. Entre más escuchaba a Naruto, entre mas lo tuviera cerca, mas difícil seria la despedida

Se dio la vuelta en cuanto Naruto lo soltó

-Prometo no ser una molestia para ti, no voy a fastidiarte y tampoco te diré nada si las chicas te persiguen- su expresión se suavizó cuando Itachi lo encaró para depositar un beso en su frente, la despedida definitiva…

Y lo vio partir, Naruto se quedo estático, presenciando la salida de Itachi, incapaz de moverse o de reaccionar, solo hasta que la puerta se cerró su cuerpo pareció reaccionar

Corrió velozmente hacia la salida pero apenas abrió la puerta, Sasuke le bloqueó el paso

-Tu nuevo hogar…lindo- entró, empujando a Naruto del pecho, sujetando un extraño sobre blanco que Naruto ignoró

-¿Qué le dijiste a Itachi, bastardo?- empuñó ambas manos, tratando de reemplazar la tristeza por el enfado…no lo logró

Sasuke sonrió ampliamente al ver la dolida expresión de Naruto. Había valido la pena seguirlos

-Te lo advertí y no quisiste escuchar- alardeó, moviendo la carta de un lado al otro, paseándola frente al rostro de Naruto. –Itachi es tan… ¿Cómo decirlo?, sentimental que no quiso decírtelo. Pero yo si- le entregó el sobre, ensanchando cada vez más la sonrisa

Naruto dudó en abrir el sobre, aun perplejo por lo que estaba pasando

Sus dedos rompieron la esquina superior del papel, su rostro ensombreció al leer el enunciado que dejaba al descubierto todo

Era una invitación, la invitación a la boda de Konan e Itachi

Un par de gotas humedecieron el papel que Naruto se encargó de arrugar

-Deberías ver tu cara en estos momentos- enfatizó Sasuke, retirando con suavidad una de las lagrimas que descendían silenciosas por las mejillas de Naruto. –Es la de un completo perdedor…

Y aunque Sasuke se regocijaba con su dolor, no podía evitarlo. ¿Cómo Itachi podía ser tan hipócrita?

No lo entendía

Primero le decía que lo amaba y después…después lo botaba de nuevo, como si fuera un simple juguete con el que podía divertirse. ¿Y sus sentimientos?... ¿y su amor?

-Y ya que Itachi no está disponible- Sasuke sonrió triunfal antes de alzar el mentón de Naruto con su pulgar. Lentamente cerró los ojos, saboreando aquel beso, un beso que sería correspondido esta vez

Un doloroso gemido secundó al fuerte golpe en su parte intima. Sasuke se dobló, producto del daño recibido

-Ni aunque me paguen- espetó Naruto, limpiándose la boca con su antebrazo. Sus emociones eran un lio en ese momento, se sentía triste, decepcionado, usado y a la vez molesto con Itachi

Ooo

La semana había transcurrido sin ninguna novedad. Después de la fatídica noticia, Naruto había optado por permanecer dentro del nuevo apartamento de Itachi

Las maletas seguían en el mismo sitio que Itachi las había dejado. Naruto había sacado algunas prendas para vestirse diariamente pero fuera de ese hecho, sus pertenencias seguían dentro de las valijas

Esa era la segunda vez que se mudaba, y daba la impresión que cada vez que lo hacía, una parte de él se rompía. Ahora estaba a merced de la soledad, lo había perdido todo y las esperanzas de recuperar esos lazos habían desaparecido días atrás con la partida definitiva de Itachi

Curiosamente, Itachi ya tenía todo preparado para él. La alacena estaba llena de comida enlatada, pastas y alimentos encurtidos llenaban los dos grandes estantes de la cocina, y aun así, Naruto había comido muy poco, solo cuando el estomago le exigía probar algún bocado, lo hacia

Estaba triste, ridículamente decepcionado y con una grieta en el corazón que duraría mucho en sanarse…

Sin embargo no lloró, sus ojos se rehusaron a derramar nuevas lágrimas tras leer la invitación a la boda de Itachi, hecho que solo intensificó su dolor

Ya no podía descargarse mediante el llanto, ya no podía correr a los brazos de alguien más en busca de consuelo, ya fuera algún amigo, su padrino, o el propio Itachi

Los ojos azules habían perdido el característico brillo que los hacía resplandecer semanas antes. Su alegría se había esfumado, pero no tenía porque sorprenderse ¿verdad?

Todos se iban de su lado

Ya no había motivos para reír, para sonreír

No había con quien conversar, con quien discutir

No había a quien amar…

Pero no debía ser egoísta ahora, Itachi seria feliz al lado de Konan dentro de poco tiempo

Quizá fuera ese el motivo que lo mantenía aun en cama, pese a ser mediodía. Su propia ansiedad lo había traicionado al observar ese sobre blanco que seguía sobra la mesa de centro de la sala

Y ese día se llevaría a cabo la boda. Ese lunes sería el peor día de todos para él y al mismo tiempo el mejor día para Itachi y Konan

Sus pasos se perdieron con el repiqueteo del teléfono

Lo había instalado Itachi también pero ese aparato podía sonar hasta cincuenta veces al día sin resultado alguno

Naruto no contestaría las llamadas, puede que la leve chispa de ilusión dentro de él le afirmara que Itachi iría a verlo si no contestaba las llamadas

Nuevamente se equivocó, Itachi no había ido a verlo ni lo haría más, se lo había dicho antes de despedirse y él seguía aferrándose a una fantasía lejana, una donde Itachi tocara a la puerta, que cuando la abriera él estuviera ahí, mirándolo con altivez y cierta arrogancia, pidiéndole perdón, arrepintiéndose por haber terminado su relación, pidiéndole otra oportunidad y olvidándose de todo lo demás, de Konan, de los asuntos relacionados con la empresa, del dinero y del pasado

Tres firmes golpes contra la puerta hicieron que Naruto detuviera sus pasos hacia el baño para dirigirse a la entrada. Su corazón latió con alegría al tener la perilla entre sus dedos

-Itachi yo…

-Correspondencia para- el hombre de traje azul leyó nuevamente el reverso de la tarjeta. –Uzumaki Naruto- continuó, mirando con extrañeza al desaliñado muchacho de tristes ojos azules

-Soy yo- la sutil sonrisa se distorsionó en un gesto de decepción

Después de que el cartero le entregara el sobre, Naruto cerró la puerta y deslizó su espalda por la misma hasta llegar al suelo, pasando a abrazar sus rodillas contra su pecho

Ooo

-¿Todo bien?- Sasuke sonrió displicente al observar a su hermano, de pie frente al espejo, con la mirada perdida y usando un elegante frac negro

Itachi asintió por inercia, pasando a mirar esta vez el traje negro que mecánicamente se había puesto

El día había llegado. Tras un sinfín de evasivas y farsas banales. Nada había funcionado

Al menos la situación no había empeorado. Shisui le había asegurado que las marcas en el cuerpo de Sasuke se debían a un forcejeo y posible ultraje a su cuerpo, no obstante, la penetración no se llevo a cabo. Sasuke estaba bien

Naruto también lo estaba. No había día que no se presentara a la fachada de su casa, con la única esperanza de poder verlo a la distancia, con eso se conformaba, y ni siquiera sus deseos por verlo se habían visto satisfechos

Naruto nunca estaba cuando él acudía, las luces del apartamento siempre estaban apagadas de noche y Naruto adoraba permanecer despierto hasta tarde, eso solo confirmaba el hecho de que Naruto seguramente había encontrado pareja, alguien con quien salir por las noches para divertirse, para…olvidarlo

Y si había existido alguna duda anteriormente, quedaba relegada a segundo término. Naruto tampoco contestaba el teléfono, las decenas de llamadas diarias, por la mañana y por la tarde

Naruto nunca estaba en casa, probablemente solo permanecía allí las madrugadas, solo para conciliar el sueño y después se iba con algún pretendiente

Porque Naruto era hermoso, todo en él lo hacía una pareja formidable, desde su físico hasta el gran corazón que poseía y el cual había roto una semana atrás

De cualquier forma todo estaba dispuesto ya. Las invitaciones, el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración, solo había un detalle que se le escapaba de las manos

-Por cierto, no seré yo tu padrino- Sasuke cerró los ojos al apoyar la espalda contra la pared. Itachi dejo de mirar su reflejo, aun estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, en sus dolorosas divagaciones que no tenían sentido. –No te preocupes, ya se lo comunique a Konan y me dijo que estaba bien mientras consiguiera a alguien mas

Itachi frunció levemente el entrecejo, no por las palabras de Sasuke sino por lo mal que le sentaba escuchar cualquier cosa referente a la boda, aun no lo asimilaba, ni lo haría, su corazón seguía perteneciendo a Naruto y lo único que le tranquilizaba era saber que Orochimaru había sido detenido en una de las aerolíneas cuando pretendía salir del país. El dinero de la empresa y el contrato habían sido de ayuda después de todo

Con un suspiro mal contenido, regresó al probador. Todo le hacía mal últimamente, el espacio vacío junto a su cama, la monotonía de su vida, el silencio de su casa, la ausencia de Naruto…

Extrañaba sus besos, sus desmedidas muestras de afecto, sus comentarios infantiles y fuera de lugar, los "te amo"

Sasuke negó en ademan al escuchar los suaves sollozos provenientes del vestidor. Se le pasaría, nunca había visto a Itachi tan destrozado por un amorío pero estaba seguro de que solo seria pasajero, era cuestión de que Itachi contrajera nupcias y se olvidaría rápido de Naruto, entonces sería su momento de actuar, una vez que la boda concluyera, las vidas de ambos tomarían su ritmo normal, quizá uno mejor

Ahora tendría la oportunidad de conquistar a Naruto, no sería fácil pero el hecho de que el rubio representara un desafío de algún modo avivaba su deseo por cortejarlo. Itachi se quedaría con Konan y él se centraría en enamorar a Naruto

Ooo

La aborrecida hora había llegado. Naruto desvió la mirada del reloj de pared hacia sus rodillas. Su sonrisa rota, su corazón roto, sus esperanzas muertas y una infinita tristeza que se reflejaba en sus pupilas

Pero quería al menos poder decir adiós. Si Itachi lo había hecho, si él había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse por más falsa y vacía que fuera su despedida, entonces él también lo haría. Solo de esa manera lograría olvidarlo, solo si presenciaba con sus propios ojos al hombre que amaba podría dejar todo en el olvido

Y las ataduras caerían, y el entusiasmo regresaría…

Ooo

La iglesia estaba totalmente llena. Los adornos florales despedían una dulce fragancia que se extendía entre los asientos, ahora, vacios

Todos estaban de pie, con la mirada fija en la entrada

Abogados, empresarios de renombre, general administrativo, familias que venían desde otros países solo para presenciar la boda ejemplar de su pariente

Y él pasó saliva, su cuerpo tembló al ver pasar a Itachi, con la mirada en alto y su característico porte. No reparó en ninguna presencia a su alrededor, continuó adelante con paso firme, acaparando las miradas

Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante, su labio inferior tembló y la única forma que encontró para descargar todas las emociones que le recorrían el cuerpo, fue la de rasgar el respaldo de la banca frente a él

Se arrepentía, no debió presentarse, debió rechazar la invitación, el estúpido y masoquista pedido que lo acreditaba como el padrino de Itachi, porque aun creía que era mentira. Creyó que no habría nadie ahí dentro, creyó que Itachi no se presentaría, creyó cualquier cosa, menos la verdad…

Itachi vestía tan elegante, tan apuesto que el cosquilleo en su estomago no se hizo esperar. El mismo síntoma de enamoramiento, la misma sensación que lo invadía cuando Itachi estaba cerca de él

Pero ahora todo era diferente, Itachi no estaba ahí para él, Itachi no lo veía a él, Itachi iba a casarse y eso no podía soportarlo

Se sentía extrañamente débil, como si las energías hubieran abandonado su cuerpo, privándolo de moverse, de huir de semejante acontecimiento

Sasuke caminaba entre las bancas, mirando en derredor, buscando a Naruto. Había demasiada gente, muchos más invitados de los previstos se habían presentado a la iglesia

Todos vistiendo formalmente, las féminas usando galantes vestidos azules, mero capricho de la novia

Sin embargo, Naruto no estaba por ningún lado, Sasuke llevaba buscándolo mucho antes de que la ceremonia diera inicio. Y habría jurado y perjurado que Naruto iba a ir, porque era un idiota y porque probablemente se presentaría para intentar persuadir a Itachi, cuestión que no permitiría por ningún motivo

Naruto se cubrió la boca con ambas manos cuando Konan ingresó acompañada del brazo de un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello oscuro y ojos negros, tan serio como Itachi y una mirada sombría, carente de emociones

Iba a hiperventilar, el despampanante vestido blanco se ondulaba cada vez que Konan daba un paso

Ni siquiera las gafas oscuras consiguieron cubrir su tristeza, las lágrimas se deslizaron una a una, bajando por sus mejillas, trazando un húmedo camino por ellas

Naruto alzó la mirada más dolido que nunca, y lo que vio solamente lo entristeció más

Itachi mantenía ambas manos sobre su cuello, jugando con algún objeto, no hubo necesidad de acercarse para saber que se trataba del collar que le había obsequiado, aun lo usaba, lo tenía puesto y eso solo significaba que no lo había olvidado

Quiso gritar que se detuvieran cuando el sacerdote hizo acto de presencia. Deseaba parar todo y al mismo tiempo quería desaparecer, salir de ahí para nunca más volver, ir a cualquier lado, aun si sabía que las puertas estarían siempre cerradas para él

"No llores, no llores, no llores…"

Y cuando pensó que nada mas podía empeorar una presencia ajena lo tomó del brazo, forzándolo a desviar su mirada hacia la persona que lo había sujetado

-Me alegra verte- Naruto se mantuvo estático al ver la sonrisa hipócrita de Sasuke, porque eso era para él, un simple acto de hipocresía, quería lastimarlo y lo lograría, siempre lo hacía. –No se permiten gafas…- pero el rubio no le permitió que se las retirara, prefería que lo apuñalaran antes de demostrarse débil frente a Sasuke, especialmente en ese momento

-Suéltame- pronto los asistentes se volvieron para observar la pelea que se avecinaba entre el hermano del novio y un desconocido muchacho rubio que vestía informalmente y usaba gafas oscuras además

Naruto se contuvo de arremeter un fuerte puñetazo contra el bastardo que lo sujetaba de ambos brazos, lo último que quería en ese momento era llamar la atención, desafortunadamente ya lo estaba haciendo, o eso supuso al escuchar los gemidos de sorpresa en derredor

-¡Bastardo malnacido!

La fuerte exclamación propició que Sasuke dejara de sujetarlo para devolver su atención hacia Itachi, el cual había derrapado de bruces en el suelo al recibir un fuerte golpe en el rostro

Las personas murmuraban, el sacerdote se escandalizaba y Konan se limitaba a mirar el contrato que ardía sobre la alfombra, segundos antes de que uno de los presentes lo apagara al vaciarle encima agua de una botella

Ni siquiera el sonido hueco del encendedor al caer pasó desapercibido a esas alturas

Naruto se paró de puntillas, tratando de observar lo que sucedía a varios metros delante de él, sin éxito alguno, los invitados le obstruían el paso y la mayoría eran más altos que él, solo algunos niños se habían quedado atrás, imposibilitados para abrirse paso entre los mayores

-Itachi, ¿Qué carajo?- la voz de Sasuke lo inquietó aun mas

-Lo siento- Itachi musitó en el suelo, pero el silencio que secundó al golpe fue tal que sus palabras lograron filtrarse a los oídos ajenos. –Pero no te amo Konan, y lo sabes- un hilillo de sangre descendió de sus labios

-Teníamos un acuerdo- el tono que empleó Konan no denotó aflicción en lo absoluto, solo sus ojos evidenciaron el dolor del que era presa

-Lo pagaré de otra forma. Quédate con la empresa, con mi empleo, con mi casa- Sasuke bufó al escuchar lo último. –Quédate con lo que quieras pero no conmigo- las risas no se hicieron esperar. Naruto no sabía si reír o llorar al escuchar los murmullos de Itachi, sabía que el muchacho no podía verlo pero quería que supiera de algún modo que estaba ahí

Rápidamente se abrió paso entre las personas, empujándolas con los codos, escabulléndose debajo de ellas. Naruto tiró las gafas antes de hacerle frente al muchacho que estaba siendo sujetado del cuello de la camisa por el padre de Konan

-Itachi…

"No te cases "


	24. Final

-Itachi- Naruto se acercó vacilante, temeroso de recibir otra negativa por el susodicho

Itachi mantenía la miraba baja, pese a los insistentes reclamos del padre de Konan. Lo había estado analizando todo la última hora, justo antes de abandonar la empresa con destino a la iglesia en la que actualmente se encontraba

El contrato había sido firmado por él, mas no entregado y ahora perdía toda validez, las hojas blancas se habían consumido en su mayoría por el fuego. No quería aceptar una responsabilidad tan grande como la que implicaba el matrimonio, pero la principal razón para negarse eran sus sentimientos, los cuales había estado evadiendo desde una semana atrás cuando decidió poner fin a su relación con Naruto

Y aunque Naruto no lo perdonara, a pesar de saber que no merecía el perdón de Naruto, aun si se negaba a absolverlo de sus fallos pasados….lo buscaría

Naruto se tambaleó al estar junto al hombre que seguía sujetando a Itachi del cuello de la camisa, un fuerte mareo se apoderó de su cuerpo, sin que fuera capaz de seguir avanzando, sintió un suave cosquilleo en su nariz

Dos, tres gotas del líquido carmesí salpicaron la alfombra antes de que la estrepitosa caída acaparara la atención de los presentes

-¿Naruto?- Itachi alzó la mirada, el escándalo aumentó, los murmullos y señalamientos sin sentido se escucharon con mayor fuerza dentro del lugar. Itachi apartó de golpe al padre de Konan para dirigirse hacia Naruto

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Naruto ahí?, ¿Por qué había ido?, ¿Qué hacia?

Una pregunta secundaba a la otra a medida que Itachi golpeaba con suavidad las, ahora, pálidas mejillas de Naruto, no hubo necesidad de escudriñar la situación para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría

Más gotas carmesí se deslizaron por los labios de Naruto, igual de pálidos que sus mejillas

Itachi se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, su cuerpo se paralizó pero se forzó a aferrarse a la realidad para pedir en un doloroso sollozo que llamaran a la ambulancia

Pronto, el escándalo se disipó. Incluso el padre de Konan y la susodicha se ofrecieron a auxiliar al chico que yacía inconsciente en el suelo

-¡No se amontonen!- exclamó una voz al fondo. –Déjenlo respirar

Sasuke permanecía estático a espaldas de Itachi, a punto de interceder por su hermano. Su atención cayó en el chico rubio al que había estado fastidiando minutos antes

-¡Compresas…!- sugirió uno de los abogados. –Compresas de agua- chasqueó los dedos para apresurar la orden

Itachi miró en derredor, buscando algún trozo de tela que le sirviera. Fue el mismo sacerdote quien le ofreció un pañuelo blanco para que lo humedeciera

Tras colocarlo en la frente de Naruto, se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo contra su pecho para susurrar palabras tranquilizadoras

Un "todo va a estar bien", "perdóname" y "te amo", fueron las únicas frases que consiguieron salir con coherencia de sus labios

Apretó con firmeza la mano de Naruto mientras esperaba con desesperación palpable la llegada de los paramédicos

Ooo

Lentamente abrió los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación. El fuerte olor de antisépticos inundaba el cuarto en el que se encontraba

Naruto parpadeó algunas veces antes de poder enfocar la mirada. Una mascarilla de oxigeno en el rostro y el repentino dolor punzante en su brazo derecho terminaron por confundirlo e inquietarlo

Se sentó tan rápido que otro fuerte mareo lo atacó

Itachi se acercó deprisa a la cama para empujar con suavidad a Naruto del pecho, forzándolo a recostarse de nuevo y evitando a tiempo que se quitara la mascarilla del rostro

-Descansa- musitó, inclinándose para besar el dorso de la fría mano que poco a poco recobraba la calidez de antes

Naruto se sentía muy cansado así que optó por obedecer. No quería dormirse de nuevo, no si eso implicaba perder la noción del tiempo

Miró hacia su costado, las gotas de suero descendían despacio por el tubo transparente. Siguió con la mirada el recorrido del líquido, solo entonces se dio cuenta del porqué del molesto dolor en su antebrazo, una cintilla blanca cubría la jeringa que transportaba el suero hacia su brazo

De nueva cuenta miró a Itachi, el cual no dejaba de acariciar su cabello a la par que depositaba un beso seguido de otro sobre su mano

No entendía que hacia ahí, quería recordar pero al primer esfuerzo un nuevo mareo amenazaba con sumirlo en la inconsciencia. Desistió de sus intentos por recordar, la mascarilla de oxigeno le resultaba molesta pero cuando acercó su mano libre hacia ella para quitársela, Itachi volvió a intervenir, sosteniendo su muñeca con firmeza, sin emplear mucha fuerza en el agarre

-La enfermera la retirara cuando lo crea conveniente- masculló con voz tan suave que Naruto no pudo menos que arquear una ceja. La mascarilla le impedía hablar, preguntar las decenas de dudas que lo sacudían. –Por favor Naruto, descansa

Pero el no quería descansar. Ya había dormido suficiente. No tenia sueño, quería levantarse, quería irse

Sentía un dolor ajeno al físico en su cuerpo y no comprendía la razón

-Aun estás débil. No te has alimentado bien los últimos días- la mirada de Itachi ensombreció. Naruto logró entrever cierto aire de remordimiento en las pupilas escarlata que tanto lo embelesaban

El comentario pareció surgir efecto al cabo de unos segundos. Naruto analizó despacio lo que se le había dicho, recordando por fin el motivo de su dolor

Fue tan rápido que Itachi no consiguió detenerlo esta vez

Se arrancó la mascarilla de oxigeno y aspiró hondo todo el aire que fue capaz

-¡Naruto!- angustiado, Itachi se volvió para tratar de ponerle de nueva cuenta la mascarilla

-¿Qué pasó?- los ojos azules se movían de izquierda a derecha, con tanta aflicción que Itachi temió quebrarse allí mismo. -¿Te casaste?

Con un nudo en la garganta, Itachi se apresuró a negar

-No. Y no lo hare- quería decir más, necesitaba expresarle lo mucho que lo amaba. Ansiaba decirle a Naruto que nunca mas volvería a dejarlo solo, todo había sido un error, una decisión pésima, precipitada

Vio como Naruto hurgaba entre su playera, buscando algo. Itachi no alcanzó a preguntar cuando Naruto dejo a la vista la sencilla cadena que le había comprado, esa vez habían discutido por la infranqueable modestia de Naruto por ese collar

-Estaba muy triste- admitió Naruto con una amarga sonrisa. –Pensé que no te vería más y por eso fui

-Naruto…

-Quería despedirme también

Itachi lo miró incrédulo. Le había aclarado que no pretendía casarse, y era cierto. El padre de Konan había desistido con el incidente de Naruto, estaba ajeno a la situación pero el hecho de que Konan abogara por ambos terminó por convencerlo

Quizás porque ella vio su sufrimiento, o tal vez por el sufrimiento de Naruto

No importaba. Konan sabía que si estaban juntos, por más que lo intentaran no podría amarla, ni ahora ni nunca. Nadie podría reemplazar el lugar que Naruto se había ganado en su corazón

-No necesitas despedirte, Naruto- tomó asiento junto a la cama, cuidando de no rozar el suero. –No voy a casarme. Estaré contigo si me lo permites

-Es que…- Naruto dudó en responder. –Ya no sé si puedo confiar en ti, Itachi

Las palabras calaron hondo en el aludido. No fue el tono frio que uso Naruto sino el significado de la oración lo que logró desorientarlo aun más

-Te amo Itachi pero…

-¡Aquí estas!- el ruidoso golpe contra la puerta los alertó a ambos. Itachi dejo de mirar a Naruto para observar al furibundo pelirrojo que entraba con paso firme, acercándose amenazante hacia él

El impacto fue tan rápido que no lo vio venir, mucho menos logró esquivarlo

-¡No, Sasori!

Naruto se puso de pie velozmente, apoyándose en la base de metal que tenía suspendido el suero

Sasori detuvo el segundo golpe que pretendía dar al escuchar la voz apagada de Naruto. Su enojo se redujo a nada, siguió de largo para abrazar al rubio con fuerza. Le había costado muchísimo sacarle información a Sasuke pero finalmente desenmarañó la situación

Se había equivocado, creyó erróneamente que Naruto estaría bajo el cuidado de Itachi. Solo por eso se había abstenido de visitarlo, la única razón que lo mantuvo a la distancia y por la cual se arrepentía ahora

-Tomaría tu lugar si pudiera- susurró en el oído de Naruto, sin dejar de lado las caricias

Naruto se sonrojó ante la calidez del abrazo, dulce y sincero, acompañado de una frase igual de cálida

No se reprimió en corresponder el gesto, mostrándose dócil entre los brazos del pelirrojo

Itachi se incorporó con cuidado, apoyándose sobre los codos. El hecho de que un golpe de Sasori lo hubiera derribado demostraba lo débil que se encontraba en ese momento

Quizá su estado no era tan crítico como el de Naruto. Él no había necesitado ser internado en una clínica pero aun así, sus defensas estaban bajas

Sus ojos se entornaron al volver la mirada al frente. De haber sabido lo que vería se habría quedado en el suelo

Su corazón se hizo añicos. Con solo ver como Sasori abrazaba a Naruto, con tanta confianza que sintió deseos de golpearlo tan fuerte que valdría la pena su estadía en ese lugar

Sin embargo no lo hizo. Amaba a Naruto y se lo demostraría en caso de que su chico rubio dudara de sus intenciones

No lo culpaba. Él mismo se había maldecido hasta el cansancio cuando el médico en turno le informó de la debilidad que presentaba Naruto por la mala alimentación que estaba teniendo últimamente

Una vida sedentaria, producto de la falta de amor, de apoyo, de cariño

Era a quien Naruto necesitaba más y había sido quien le rompió el corazón sin reparar en las consecuencias

Pensó en el bien de Naruto a largo plazo, una equivocación patética de su parte. Naruto no disponía de nadie más ahora. No tenía un pilar en el cual apoyarse para seguir adelante

Naruto necesitaba más que unas simples promesas superfluas y un par de palabras de aliento

Lentamente, se acercó hacia ellos, su serio semblante ahora reflejaba vulnerabilidad, una debilidad que poseía al igual que todo ser humano

Sasori se dio la vuelta para encararlo, aun a la defensiva. No quería pelear pero lo haría de ser necesario

Naruto se limitó a sentarse sobre la cama. Aun se sentía débil, cansado. Había dormido lo suficiente pero no se había repuesto totalmente

Temió lo que sucedería cuando ambos muchachos se miraron mutuamente. Una pelea segura, mas golpes, mas discusiones sin sentido

No ocurrió…

Lo que hizo Itachi lo dejo tan perplejo que por un segundo creyó estar soñando o bajo el efecto de algún medicamento

Naruto se frotó enérgicamente los ojos al ver como Itachi le extendía su mano a Sasori al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa autentica

Atónito, Sasori retrocedió un paso. Miró a Naruto a sus espaldas, incrédulo, escéptico de la muestra de camaradería de Itachi en momentos así, donde había previsto que ambos terminarían haciéndole compañía a Naruto por la segura riña

Itachi mantenía la mano extendida en su dirección. Vaciló unos segundos antes de tomarla, dándose el lujo de dudar una vez más

Finalmente, Sasori la estrechó. Las discusiones habían terminado, la rivalidad entre ambos cesaba

-Ahora vas a explicarme por qué demonios te pensabas casar- no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Se cruzó renuente de brazos. Naruto se recostó de lado

-Eso no te incumbe- Itachi pasó junto a Sasori para dirigirse al rubio que mantenía la mirada fija en un punto de la pared

Acarició con suavidad su mejilla para después depositar un suave beso sobre ella

La enfermera no tardó en ingresar a la habitación con una bandeja de comida

Naruto se incorporó rápidamente al escuchar a Itachi informarle sobre la llegada de sus alimentos, más sin embargo, un gesto de repulsión se hizo presente al divisar la gelatina y un vaso con jugo de naranja

-Si te recuperas pronto te llevare a cenar lo que quieras- el tono que empleó Itachi fue tan bajo que Naruto creyó no escuchar bien. Ladeó la cabeza, un poco desorientado, todavía no tenía la oportunidad de conversar con Itachi. –Una vez que te den de alta- agregó dubitativo

-Eres un idiota, celoso, posesivo, insensible- enumeró Naruto, cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada cuando la enfermera se plantó del lado contrario de la cama. El rostro de Itachi pareció teñirse de una tristeza aun más profunda

Sasori optó por guardar silencio, observar a la lejanía era su fuerte cuando se trataba de Naruto

-Y lo peor de todo- Naruto suspiró con pesadez al ser tocado por la enfermera. Sabía que tenía que comer para recuperarse. –Es que aun te quiero- una sutil sonrisa jugó en sus labios al tiempo que se acomodaba para recibir la bandeja

Ni bien la enfermera se retiró, Itachi tomó su lugar, más animado que nunca

Sasori sonrió satisfecho al presenciar lo melosa que se había puesto la pareja. Era un tanto irónico ver a Itachi alimentando a Naruto en la boca como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, pero lejos de querer objetar, estaba complacido

La expresión de indiferencia en el rostro de Itachi no había vuelto a aparecer el tiempo que decidió permanecer a la expectativa

El sonido de sus pasos se perdió en el edificio, no había nada que hacer ahora, salvo esperar. Porque él siempre estaría ahí para Naruto…siempre

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Estaba a nada de largarme- Hidan expresó su inconformidad al ver salir al pelirrojo, tan despreocupadamente que deseó darle un puñetazo

Sasori se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Solo tenían permitido otorgar dos pases por persona y ya que Itachi no iba a salir de ahí, únicamente podía ingresar alguien más. Lógicamente tenía que ser él, quería ver a Naruto y cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. Afortunadamente así era y él no podía sentirse más satisfecho por ello

-¿Y Pain?- miró a ambos lados en busca del aludido. Hidan chasqueó la lengua con enfado

-No debe tardar. Quedo de verse con su hermano cerca de aquí, no hace mucho que lo llamó

-¿Hermano?- Sasori cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo poco que conocía a sus propios compañeros

-Si- Hidan afirmó algo fastidiado. –Mira, allá viene- señaló a su derecha con el índice

Sasori se volvió en esa dirección. Entrecerró los ojos para poder divisar al par de individuos que se aproximaban hacia ellos

-También traje la botarga de sapo, espero que no te moleste- una sonrisa nerviosa se amplió en los labios del pelinaranja menor. Sasori hizo un esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos al ver de cerca a los hermanos

Podría decirse que eran idénticos pero ciertos rasgos faciales los diferenciaban, además de la estatura y la complexión física. El otro muchacho era de menor edad, sus facciones lo delataban, además de no llevar ninguna perforación, contrario a Pain

Ojos castaños, sonrisa coqueta

Su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido

-¿Cómo se llama?- susurró a su compañero de al lado. Hidan meditó la respuesta unos instantes

-Yahiko…creo

Ooo

Naruto corría de un lado al otro, frente a la redecilla, esperando ansioso poder tocar la pelota antes de que cayera al suelo. Itachi retrocedió unos pasos antes de golpear la pelota en la dirección opuesta a Naruto

-¡Dos a cero!- exclamó Sasori, divertido por la expresión de decepción que tenia Naruto

Ciertamente, le encantaría ayudarle y lo haría de no ser porque la arena estaba demasiado caliente, y el voleibol no era su fuerte, además, el hecho de que Itachi accediera deliberadamente a jugar con Naruto evidenciaba que cualquier presencia ajena a la de ellos dos sería considerada una molestia a esas alturas

-Haces trampa- Naruto corrió en dirección de la pelota, frunciendo levemente los labios

Itachi lo observó con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Naruto se estaba recuperando muy pronto, a casi diez días de estar hospitalizado, lo habían dado de alta tres días después y aunque Naruto se rehusaba a acompañarlo, terminó accediendo

Un par de días en la playa bastarían para que Naruto recobrara el ánimo. Le hacía falta exponerse al sol un poco, divertirse en compañía de más personas. Ese había sido el principal motivo que lo orilló a reservar no solo un cuarto de hotel, sino tres

Naruto era su prioridad en ese momento, siempre lo había sido, aunque sus decisiones en cuanto a la relación de ambos no habían sido las mejores

Sentado en uno de los camastros, Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, dejando escapar un sonoro resoplido de enojo. ¿Qué carajo hacia él ahí?

Parecía más una jodida mascota que un acompañante. Suficiente tenía ya con ver a esos comiéndose a besos y encima al trío de descerebrados que no paraban de decir estupideces entre ellos

La arena le salpicó el rostro cuando Hidan pasó corriendo frente a él

-¡Ten más cuidado, idiota!- se quejó, escupiendo los restos de arena que se habían quedado impregnados en sus labios. Molesto, se frotó los ojos, algunas partículas también habían entrado en ellos

Quería regresar, extrañaba el silencio reconfortante de su hogar, sin molestias, sin tanto ruido. La única razón que lo llevo a aceptar acompañar a Itachi en su estúpido viaje habían sido las malditas terapias que el imbécil del amigo de Itachi pretendía darle. Lo último que necesitaba era recordar lo sucedido en el subterráneo, a esa víbora rastrera y esas sensaciones tan asquerosas en su cuerpo

Naruto sonrió ampliamente al escuchar los quejidos que Sasuke profería al viento. Lo contempló en silencio ponerse unas gafas oscuras para evitar que más arena le entrara en los ojos

-Si te distraes perderás de nuevo- masculló Itachi a la distancia. Sin embargo Naruto hizo caso omiso a la advertencia y continuó avanzando hasta quedar de frente al camastro del Uchiha menor

-No se permiten gafas- sonrió irónico, pasando a retirar el objeto en cuestión

Sasuke se puso súbitamente de pie al ver como Naruto se alejaba con sus gafas

-No te atrevas- amenazó en voz baja, pero ya era tarde, Naruto arrojó los lentes oscuros al mar, las olas se encargaron del resto. –Pedazo de…

-¡Oye Hidan!- llamó Sasori desde el extremo opuesto de la red. El aludido se volvió en su dirección. –El hermanito de Itachi quiere jugar con nosotros

Y a pesar de que el tono empleado fue bajo, Sasuke escuchó a la perfección lo enunciado

-Púdranse- escupió, dándose la vuelta, más que dispuesto a regresar al cuarto de hotel. A esas horas la mucama ya debería haber terminado de asear

-Wo, wo, wo- Hidan se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que le bloqueaba el paso. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con fuerza descomunal

-No seas tan amargado- profirió Sasori, posicionándose junto a Hidan, este lo miró con cierta complicidad que no pasó desapercibida para el Uchiha. –Mira, hasta tu hermano se está divirtiendo- señaló a Itachi, el cual perseguía a Naruto con una sutil y pacifica sonrisa en los labios

Entornando la mirada, Sasuke le dio un fuerte empujón a Sasori en el pecho, apartándolo enseguida de su camino

-No fastidien

Hidan suspiró con enfado

-Pain…

Soltando un improperio tras otro, Sasuke se resignó a ser llevado casi arrastrando a la orilla de la playa

-¡Trío de imbéciles, he dicho que me soltaran!- trató inútilmente de zafarse del agarre pero le resultó imposible. Sasori lo sujetaba firmemente de las muñecas, mientras que Hidan lo sostenía de los pies, recibiendo un par de patadas de vez en cuando

Pain se limitó a observarlo con desagrado, le eran completamente indiferentes las reacciones del Uchiha y aun así no lo toleraba

Ooo

Naruto rió al caer de espaldas sobre la arena, con Itachi sobre su cuerpo. Agitado y sonriente, acercó sus dedos al níveo rostro de su novio. Aun le resultaba surrealista todo, seguía sintiendo cierto temor de que Itachi cambiara de parecer y lo dejara de nuevo, aun si en el fondo sabía que no sucedería de nuevo. Las cosas se habían solucionado, no estaba solo, Sasori, Hidan y Pain le ofrecían su amistad, sobretodo el primero, también estaban Haku y Tsunade, quienes, después de fallidos intentos por contactar con él, habían acudido al hospital para verlo

Sasori se había encargado de comunicarle a Haku sobre su delicado estado. Asimismo, Tsunade aun continuaba a la espera de noticias de Jiraiya. Naruto decidió no decir nada sobre lo ocurrido con Orochimaru, la grieta estaba ahí, lacerándolo cada vez que recordaba a su padrino. Prefería quedarse con los buenos recuerdos del pasado y no atormentarse con ellos. Jiraiya había visto por él en todo momento, procuró que tuviera lo necesario, había solventado sus estudios e incluso lo había hecho sentir amado por varios años. Ahora ese sentimiento no existía más pero a cambio había más personas interesadas en su bienestar

Tenía amigos y un novio que poco a poco se mostraba más alegre y jovial

Itachi seguía a cargo de un porcentaje de la empresa, tanto Konan como su padre habían regresado al extranjero. Lo último que Naruto supo de Konan es que no le guardaba ningún resentimiento a Itachi tras lo ocurrido, por el contrario, lo estimaba mas, como un amigo, su amor platónico, cuestión que Naruto aceptó de buena gana

-Luces cansado- murmuró Naruto, acariciando con suavidad las mejillas levemente ruborizadas de Itachi

-No mas que tu- Itachi se inclinó un poco para depositar un beso casto sobre los mechones dorados que cubrían parte del rostro de Naruto

Desenvolverse en el ámbito amoroso nunca le había parecido tan fácil como en los últimos días. Ahora era el principal soporte de Naruto, mas no el único, lo sabía con antelación, y eso de algún modo lo alegraba. Saber que Naruto contaba con el apoyo de más personas lo aliviaba en demasía…y también lo ponía celoso de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando los más cercanos a Naruto se trataban de hombres, y si poseían cabello rojo…más

Itachi aun recordaba con fastidio como cinco días atrás se habían topado nuevamente con el profesor de Naruto, justamente cuando abordaban el autobús para ver las instalaciones del colegio. Había sido un alivio que el adulto no se percatara de la presencia de ambos, e Itachi se había visto en la urgente necesidad de pedir al chofer que se detuviera dos paradas antes. Por nada del mundo dejaría que ese hombre sedujera a Naruto, quizás el rubio no reparaba en ello pero él sí, y sus celos poco y nada tenían que ver con eso…

Naruto se aferró con fuerza de la espalda de Itachi para proceder a besarlo, sin importarle que alguien más los viera, todo perdía importancia cuando estaban ellos dos. Cuando sus labios se rozaban mutuamente nada mas parecía relevante, salvo la competencia entre ambos por el control del beso, irónico ya que Naruto nunca lograba igualar el ritmo labial de Itachi, y aunque un tanto penoso, le gustaba perder en ese sentido

-¡Puedo ver sus lenguas desde aquí!- gritó Hidan, agitando los brazos

La pareja se apartó con un sonrojo más que evidente

-Creo que fue mala idea invitarlos- espetó Itachi, dejando escapar un suspiro. Naruto negó en ademan pero a punto de agregar algo, se quedó con las palabras en la boca, viendo como Sasuke pasaba a espaldas de Itachi, su cabello oscuro estaba empapado al igual que todo su cuerpo y el bañador rojo del Uchiha estaba repleto de arena

-Hijos de puta- Sasuke se exprimió el short antes de continuar su camino

Naruto se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Itachi, impidiendo a tiempo que este se volteara para ver a su hermano. Sabía que no le haría mucha gracia a Itachi ver lo que le habían hecho a Sasuke sus propios compañeros de debate. Comprendía un poco mejor el lazo de hermandad entre ellos, aunque aun le resultaba confuso el porqué a Sasuke le costaba trabajo demostrar que le importaba Itachi, quizás por eso lo odiaba a él, por haberle quitado valioso tiempo con su hermano mayor, o simplemente era un bastardo incomprendido, tal vez ambas cosas…

Ooo

-Mmh…Itachi…- Naruto ladeó el rostro sobre la almohada, rompiendo así con el demandante beso que los había mantenido a ambos un buen rato en la misma posición. Itachi se recostó lentamente al lado del rubio, más que conforme al percatarse del tenue brillo que resplandecía en las pupilas azules. Los ojos de Naruto se habían opacado desde antes de la boda, e Itachi había creído que Naruto no recuperaría aquella característica chispa de felicidad

-No has repasado los temas que te señalé, ¿cierto?

Naruto negó despacio

-Ya le pediré ayuda a mi Sensei- sonrió al ver como la sutil sonrisa de Itachi se desvanecía rápidamente. –Kakashi explica mejor- se cubrió con las sabanas para darse la vuelta pero el firme abrazo se lo impidió. –Solo bromeaba

Pero ni siquiera la confirmación pareció bastarle a Itachi porque la intensidad del abrazo no se desvaneció en toda la noche

El restaurante estaba totalmente lleno, Itachi miró con incertidumbre las mesas ocupadas en derredor. La primera vez que se olvidaba de reservar y precisamente la vez primera que le ocurría algo así. Era demasiado vergonzoso quedarse afuera a hacer fila

Naruto por su parte se balanceaba sobre sus talones, al igual que Itachi estaba hambriento pero la sensación se disipó un poco al ver a los amigos de Itachi, y ahora, suyos también, aproximándose hacia ellos

-En serio Pain- hablaba Hidan despreocupadamente, situando su brazo sobre los hombros del susodicho, el cual entrecerró los ojos con fastidio. –Si fuera tú mantendría vigilado a Sasori, estoy segurísimo de que se quiere ligar a tu hermano

Sasori los seguía a la distancia, completamente ajeno a los comentarios hacia su persona. Había dormido muy poco la noche anterior, su pésima suerte lo había llevado a compartir habitación con el bastardete hermano de Itachi. Aunque los insultos recibidos por el Uchiha menor eran lo de menos, llegada cierta hora de la noche Sasuke había empezado a tener sueños extraños, se removía en toda la extensión de la cama hasta casi tirarlo al suelo, musitando cosas referentes a serpientes, después de eso se quedaba profundamente dormido…al menos hasta que otro arranque similar lo agobiaba

-Hidan- suspiró, llamando la atención del peliplata que enmudeció ante el llamado. –Es la última noche, cambia de lugar conmigo- más que petición parecía una súplica. Hidan chasqueó la lengua con enfado, negando poco después a la "nada" sana sugerencia

-Tus ojeras casi igualan las de Itachi y a no ser que tuvieras sexo desenfrenado con su hermano, no me quiero imaginar que otras cosas estuvieron haciendo

Sasori aspiró prolongadamente, resignándose a su fatídico destino de esa noche. Le habría gustado que el hermano de Pain los acompañara, para su infortunio el chico asistía al mismo colegio en el que anteriormente estudiaban. Había probabilidades de que regresara al cabo de un mes pero no sabía si podría soportar tanto. Naruto seguía siendo una tentación aunque lógicamente no se inmiscuiría en la pareja

-Sasori, préstame diez dólares- solo hasta que la voz de Hidan resonó cerca de su oído, Sasori dejo de cavilar

-¿Para qué quieres diez dólares?

Hidan apuntó con toda la discreción que le fue posible a un trío de mujeres extranjeras, rubias y extremadamente delgadas

-Les invitare unos tragos- confesó decidido

Ooo

Naruto se recostó unos instantes en el regazo de Itachi. La comida francesa del único restaurante disponible no estaba muy apetitosa, servían porciones muy pequeñas y la mayoría no estaba condimentada. Incluso le repugnó saber de un platillo con caracoles, provocando que su apetito casi se extinguiera por completo…casi, había terminado comiendo tres platos de un mismo alimento y no quería saber que ingredientes contenía ese platillo

-¿Podemos regresar las siguientes vacaciones?- preguntó en voz queda, disfrutando de la suave brisa que de vez en cuando alborotaba su cabello. Itachi lo miró a los ojos, enternecido con el gesto de expectativa de Naruto

-Por supuesto

Ooo

Apenas el cálido amanecer le iluminó el rostro, Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos. Sintiendo la molesta luz de los rayos solares alumbrándolo de lleno. Quiso quejarse al darse la vuelta para contemplar el rostro apacible de Itachi junto a la ventana

Aun era temprano, la alarma del despertador no había sonado todavía

Sus labios se separaron al tener en mente la primera queja por ser despertado antes de tiempo pero Naruto no consiguió expresar palabra alguna cuando el incesante sonido sobre el buró inundó las cuatros paredes de la acondicionada recamara

Dirigiéndole una mirada de comprensión, Itachi avanzó hacia la cama. Naruto aspiró entre confundido y embelesado. El uniforme escolar estaba sobre la silla, cerca de la puerta de la habitación que actualmente compartían ambos

Su relación había sido como una montaña rusa desde el comienzo, subidas lentas y bajadas bruscas, luego al revés. Inestabilidad, desconfianza, secretos. Ahora todo quedaba reducido a nada. Con cada amanecer se presentaba una nueva oportunidad para progresar, no solo como pareja, individualmente también

Naruto movió su dedo índice, indicándole a Itachi que se diera la vuelta

E Itachi se limitó a salir de la recamara, sonriendo para sus adentros. Si se quedaba ahí dentro era más que seguro que terminarían en la cama de nuevo, lo cual sería agradable de no ser por la hora

A prisa, se vistió el uniforme. Camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros, Naruto hizo un mohín al verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Hacía semanas que había dejado de comparar su cuerpo con el de Itachi, le gustaba, se sentía bien consigo mismo y eso era lo importante, aunque el uniforme no terminaba de gustarle. Quizá por lo gruesa de la tela, ideal para el invierno pero terriblemente calurosa para el verano

Se encogió de hombros, no importaba, ya se acostumbraría a ello, así como también lo haría con su nueva y surrealista rutina

Una sonrisa delineó sus labios a medida que caminaba por el pasillo. El papel tapiz de las paredes desentonaba con el tono de la pintura. Mientras las paredes frontales eran azules, el papel tapiz llevaba estampados rojos y negros, pésima idea decorar ambos, aunque no negaba que había sido divertido

La euforia que sentía Naruto era demasiada pero los nervios calibraban la sensación. Estaba ansioso por su primer día de clases, uno diferente, en un nuevo colegio. Profesores distintos, nuevos compañeros

Desde la mesa, Itachi le sonrió. Naruto no dudó un solo instante en acompañarlo

Jugo de naranja, pan tostado y fruta eran la comida del día

Tomó asiento. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, la emoción que le generaba su primer día no podía equipararse ni un poco al sentimiento de nostalgia que lo hubo embargado cuando Jiraiya lo inscribió en su anterior colegio

Entonces no tenia ningún amigo, le costaba socializar, creía que lo rechazarían, que no encajaría en ningún grupo, y no había estado tan equivocado, el único compañero que se había mostrado accesible había sido Deidara y al igual que su padrino, Naruto prefería quedarse con las buenas experiencias vividas. No tenia caso mantenerse en el mismo punto de partida

De dos tragos se bebió el jugo. Itachi por su parte saboreaba despacio la comida, tan lento que Naruto se desesperó

-Se acabaran las clases antes de que termines de merendar- comentó, poniéndose de pie. Itachi se limitó a encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia a lo dicho. Él solía demorar media hora en tomar los alimentos y Naruto en cambio terminaba con todo en menos de diez minutos. Otra singular diferencia que los… unía

Si, los unía. Ese había sido su problema inicial en la relación. Hacer de las diferencias sus debilidades. Puntos de comparación que no debían existir porque al fin y al cabo no hay dos personas iguales, detalle efímero que habían pasado ambos por alto

Su relación no se centraba en igualarse o compararse al contrario sino complementarse con las mismas diferencias que poseían. Mientras uno reía el otro lloraba por dentro, cuando uno se enfocaba en el pasado, el otro no dejaba de pensar en el futuro, en tanto uno lidiaba con su soledad, el otro se quejaba del exceso de atención en su persona

Y mucho les habría servido darse cuenta de ello antes. Pero no era tarde, ahora más que nunca estaban unidos, apoyándose mutuamente, brindándose calor cuando el frio interior amenazaba con alterar sus estados de ánimo

No había luz sin oscuridad, no había frio sin calor, tampoco existía la compañía si la soledad no se presentaba antes. Todo era relativo, el absolutismo no tenía cabida y ahora ambos lo sabían. Aquello que se empeñaban en ignorar era la fortaleza de ambos, lo que realmente los mantenía unidos, los deseos de conocerse el uno al otro, de saber los motivos de sus sonrisas y la amarga causa del llanto

-Lápices…

Naruto revisó uno de los bolsillos internos de la mochila, inspeccionando su contenido y verificando si traía consigo lo enunciado por Itachi

-Si- respondió sonriente

-Bolígrafos

-Si

-Cuadernos

-Afirmativo

-Diccionario

-Creo que…- hurgó más al fondo en busca del libro grueso. –Si

Itachi meditó los útiles restantes

-Juego de geometría

Naruto removió los cuadernos, lápices y bolígrafos cayeron al suelo

-No tengo- se alteró al no encontrarlo dentro de la mochila. Se había asegurado de tener todo listo desde la noche anterior, no era posible que se le olvidara algo importante. –No está- repitió nervioso, abriendo una bolsa tras otra. Itachi sonrió a medias antes de encaminarse a la salida

-Ya recuerdo- tomó el pomo de la puerta. -El juego de geometría me lo pidieron a mí

-¡Itachi!

Ooo

Naruto abordó el vehículo seguido de Itachi. No sabía lo que le esperaba en el nuevo instituto pero lejos de abrumarlo, lo emocionaba. Le alegraba saberse a la altura de Itachi, aunque el problema no había sido entrar, el verdadero problema era mantenerse al nivel. Se esforzaría, esta vez sí que lo haría. Contrario a otras veces, su entusiasmo por mejorar no se debía a nadie más que a sí mismo, quería lograrlo por él, necesitaba superarse a si mismo

Y lo haría…

Las fachadas de las casas y el bullicio del exterior lo mantenían sumido en sus pensamientos. Miraba por la ventana pero no veía nada en realidad, simplemente se dejaba arrastrar por las experiencias venideras

Sus divagaciones cesaron cuando Itachi entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, un claro recordatorio de que no estaba solo. Y Naruto lo sabía, más que nunca estaba consciente de su situación. Ya no estaba a la deriva, su estado de ánimo no dependía del de otras personas como antes. Aquello sin duda lo habían hundido bastante, sentirse afligido por la partida de su padrino, ser empático con Deidara, sentirse culpable por haber lastimado a Sasori, infravalorarse cuando Konan había aparecido en la vida de Itachi

Todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos pasados le habían hecho comprender lo poco que reparaba en sí mismo. Se preocupaba en exceso por los demás pero ¿y él?

¿Por qué no tenía el derecho de ser un poco egoísta al igual que todos?

Por esa razón sufría tanto en el pasado, era por ello que no terminaba de aceptarse y de conocerse a sí mismo. Había llegado al punto de casi perderse en el proceso, y lo habría hecho. De no tener sueños, metas personales. Entonces quizá se habría perdido irremediablemente, en el dolor, en la decepción y en sus propios tropiezos

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaban frente al enorme edificio. El color grisáceo de la fachada y los uniformes sobrios a la distancia resaltaban a la vista

Naruto se aferró más a Itachi cuando el vehículo se alejó. Se había olvidado cuan intimidante podía verse el instituto, tan grande que seguramente se perdería, aun si ya habían visitado anteriormente las instalaciones. Desde el gimnasio hasta la enfermería, cada sección del lugar era mejor que la anterior, y los estudiantes en su mayoría tenían el mismo semblante de engreimiento que Naruto aborrecía. Aquella expresión de superioridad le recordaba a Sasuke, a pesar de que hacía días que no lo veía, el muchacho seguía teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño, al menos eso le había comentado Sasori una vez que regresaron de la playa

-Itachi…- las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Por un instante temió que su superación personal quedara relegada a segundo término cuando entrara ahí, el temor de sentirse inferior seguía presente pero se disiparía con el tiempo, una vez que se integrara y adaptara a sus clases. –Deséame suerte- tan estúpido

-¿Qué te desee suerte?- Itachi arqueó una ceja mientras retomaba la caminata hacia el edificio, Naruto chasqueó la boca al reparar en su error, cavilar no ayudaba mucho y por un efímero segundo creyó estar siendo tomado de la mano por algún familiar, quizá su padre o su padrino. –No la necesitas, me tienes a mí

-Engreído

Al entrar, las canchas le parecieron al menos dos veces más grandes que las de su antiguo colegio. Amplias en extensión y con pasto artificial a los costados

Naruto sonrió ampliamente al observar la sección apartada del resto de las instalaciones. Un resbaladero y los columpios resaltaban entre el resto de los juegos. También se había olvidado que la institución abarcaba desde el primer ingreso hasta carreras universitarias

Suspiró conforme. Mas satisfecho al saber que esa parte también había quedado atrás, quizás no había madurado lo suficiente

-Perderemos las primeras clases- se desesperó Itachi esta vez. Mirando su reloj de pulsera que indicaba un cuarto para la una

-¿Crees que estaré a la altura?- Naruto acarició la base de los columpios, un tanto indeciso por apresurarse. Había sido un largo recorrido hasta donde estaba parado actualmente, era lógico que se sintiera inseguro pero junto a Itachi se sentía más capaz. Ya no tenía la ridícula incertidumbre de derrumbarse cuando Itachi lo dejara, aun si lo hacía, él seguiría su camino. Fortaleza, determinación e ideales se habían formado sólidamente en él, ya poseía esas cualidades pero las había hecho a un lado, permitiendo que sus preocupaciones se mantuvieran siempre delante de cualquier otro sentimiento

Itachi se acercó en su dirección, pasando a tomarlo por la cintura con delicadeza, lo más discreto que le fue posible. No quería que en su primer día los reportaran por acciones "indecentes" dentro de la institución

-Lo estás- aseguró, mirando fijamente los tintineantes ojos azules. –Solo debes esforzarte

-Pero no sé nada de matemáticas- admitió en un quedo murmullo, dejándose abrazar por el mayor, tratando de no observar a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso que recién entraban. Itachi besó con rapidez la mejilla de Naruto antes de apartarse, sabía lo riesgoso que era el hecho de que fueran vistos juntos de esa manera

-Yo te ayudaré

-Tampoco se mucho de química- Naruto desvió la mirada, un intento fallido de ocultar lo avergonzado que se sentía. Itachi ya era un universitario, sus calificaciones eran sobresalientes pero él no, su promedio era demasiado bajo

-Química y matemáticas son mis ramas favoritas

Naruto frunció los labios ante la confesión de Itachi…presumido

-Será mejor que entremos ya- los ojos escarlata se entornaron levemente al reparar de nuevo en la hora. Sin mayor miramiento se encaminó hacia la cancha central, Naruto lo siguió de cerca, perdiéndose momentáneamente en el panorama. Áreas verdes y dos cafeterías junto a las mismas. Los ojos azules repasaron lentamente los letreros de las puertas a sus costados, se había olvidado que también tendría que escoger un nuevo taller

Informática, electricidad, carpintería, literatura, contabilidad

Ninguna le gustaba

Artes…

-Itachi, ¿almorzaremos juntos?- vaciló cuando Itachi se detuvo para despedirse. Era genial que ambos estuvieran en la misma institución pero al igual que antes, tenían diferentes salones asignados

-Siempre

Naruto sonrió complacido, sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando Itachi se devolvió los pasos que había dado para besarlo en los labios, sin previo aviso, sin contemplaciones, solo un corto y suave beso en los labios e Itachi se apartó para seguir su camino

Lo observó alejarse. No negaba sentirse un poco intimidado por la inmensidad del lugar pero al mismo tiempo le emocionaba todo. Era un nuevo paso en su vida, para él, para Itachi…para ambos

-¿Naruto?- el suave toque sobre su hombro lo forzó a volverse hacia su salón. La sonrisa se extendió tan pronto el conocido rostro de Iruka se cruzara en su campo de visión. –Me alegra que calificaras, y espero no tengas la misma conducta de siempre

Naruto negó en ademan, mirando por última vez atrás antes de entrar a su salón, disfrutando de la suave brisa acariciándole el rostro. Se sentía con más energías que nunca

Sus manos se situaron en el cuello de la camisa, la delgada cadena sobresalía del uniforme

"Nuestro amor ya no es de cristal… ¿verdad Itachi?"


	25. Final alternativo (SasoNaru)

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, excesivamente nervioso, ¿y cómo no estarlo?

Ingresar al colegio de artes plásticas implicaba un nuevo reto. Fue entonces cuando el nerviosismo se convirtió en emoción. Y es que, por más que tratara de negarlo, amaba el arte, quizás no era muy bueno en la materia pero se esforzaba, era la única clase que realmente le entusiasmaba, de ahí que se hubieran vuelto tan amigos él y Deidara. A ambos les apasionaba la misma materia, aunque como era de esperarse, Deidara siempre lo superaba

Pero ese había sido su sueño después de todo, solo tenía que enfocarse en ello, lo demás perdía importancia

Naruto sonrió al ser abrazado con firmeza por la espalda, la silla se meció ligeramente a ambos lados. Un fuerte y sonoro beso en la mejilla lo hizo ruborizarse

-Sasori- pronunció despacio, permitiendo que la sonrisa se ensanchara aun más. El aludido se encogió de hombros ante el llamado. La cafetería estaba vacía y como siempre, Naruto era el único en permanecer ahí, tras la ultima hora de clases, permanecía en el mismo sitio, pensativo. Y pese a que compartían el almuerzo juntos, no bastaba, el tiempo era totalmente efímero e insignificante cuando se trataba de Naruto, del bello muchacho que lo había cautivado y actualmente la estupefacción inicial que tuvo al verlo, no había disminuido ni un poco

Contrario a eso, estaba más interesado en él. Quería encargarse de sanar las heridas internas de Naruto, así como deseaba ganarse su corazón

-Cada vez que te vea distraído te besaré- informó, tomando asiento frente al sonriente rubio que se había sonrojado visiblemente por el comentario, aunque no se trataba de una broma, era un simple y mundano aviso de lo que haría

Los ojos de Naruto se desviaron al ser tomado de las manos por el pelirrojo. No que le incomodara pero seguía sintiendo ese cosquilleo, y después de eso, su rostro entero se encendía. Demasiado desinhibido. Sasori no perdía la oportunidad para abrazarlo o besarlo en la mejilla por sorpresa cuando se encontraba solo en la cafetería, analizando, meditando una vez más la razón que lo llevo a dejar a Itachi

La boda había sido el detonante de todo, después de haber visto aquella chispa de duda en los ojos de Itachi supo que era lo mejor. Ambos sufrían al lado del otro, sobretodo él

Probablemente Itachi solo quería protegerlo pero para Naruto ese tipo de soluciones eran mucho peores que el problema en sí. Habría preferido, de tener la oportunidad, permanecer en el escondite de Orochimaru que presenciar a Itachi vestido de traje y listo para dar el si

Y a pesar de que la boda no se llevo a cabo, prefirió ceder, dejar de lastimarse, porque si Itachi volvía a hacer una cosa así solo para protegerlo, terminaría por herirlo aun más

Ni los constantes ruegos y disculpas de Itachi habían servido. Su decisión estaba tomada, cada quien iría por su lado, además, no quería ser una carga para Itachi, por mas tristeza que le provocara el hecho de dejarlo, de pensar que tal vez volvería en un futuro con Konan

La idea de ingresar a un instituto de renombre tampoco lo motivaba mucho. Él no era como esas personas superficiales y con metas banales como ser empresarios, él solo deseaba disfrutar de lo que hacía, moldear, dibujar, esculpir. Cosas sencillas pero que lo dejaban con una sensación de regocijo al ver concluido su esfuerzo, tal como sucedía antes

Afortunadamente Sasori le ofreció esa oportunidad, ni siquiera estaba enterado de que Itachi y él habían terminado, simplemente le había comentado sobre el colegio en el que se inscribiría, una de las tantas tardes en el restaurante. Porque Naruto no había renunciado tras la fallida boda. Más que nunca necesitaba el empleo, se valdría por sí mismo, ya no sería dependiente de nadie más

Y ahora, después de meses de arduo esfuerzo allí estaba, en el lugar indicado, uno donde no lo juzgarían por su vestimenta o su manía de comer dulces en exceso. Simplemente era él, un chico nuevo en un colegio como cualquier otro. Además, le quedaba bastante cerca de su departamento, uno pequeño que había logrado costearse gracias a un buen adelanto de su sueldo

La sonrisa que ahora adornaba sus labios no podía ser más sincera. Solo un matiz de melancolía se apreciaba en sus bellos ojos azules, se repondría de aquel noviazgo, claro que lo haría, solo era una grieta entre tantas que le habían provocado la vida…

-Fallo- Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos al recibir otro beso, más cerca de sus labios esta vez. –El próximo será aquí- sonrió Sasori, posando su dedo índice en los suaves labios que tanto ansiaba probar. Sabía que era muy pronto pero quería ser él quien lograra devolverle la felicidad a Naruto, no esa mascara de sonrisas falsas, no, él más que nadie anhelaba ver la sonrisa genuina que lo había enamorado

Sufriría por él, lloraría por él, dejaría que Naruto lo usara a su antojo si con eso podía recuperar al hermoso y alegre muchacho que ahora se veía tan ausente en los recesos. Por más conversaciones escuetas que tuvieran sobre las clases, la barrera que había forjado Naruto estaba indemne, y no era para menos. Su primer enamoramiento había sido un rotundo fracaso, herida tras herida, miedo sobre inseguridad. Toda una vorágine de sensaciones negativas la relación que Naruto e Itachi habían formado

-¿Crees que te voy a dejar?- lo retó Naruto, levantándose con tanta rapidez de la silla que Sasori cayó irremediablemente en el borde de la mesa

-¿Crees que te pediré permiso?- bromeó a su vez. Complacido al ver la expresión divertida que esbozaba Naruto. Con solo verlo sonreír sentía que podía morir ahí mismo de la alegría que embargaba su corazón. Ojala Naruto lo supiera, ojala algún día se diera cuenta de que aquellas bromas cuya finalidad eran hacerlo sonreír, no eran más que simples reflejos del amor que aun sentía por él y que, rápidamente se intensificaba

Sasori aun conservaba la esperanza de que Naruto confiara en él, que se percatara de sus verdaderas intenciones, sin embargo no forzaría las cosas, él sería feliz aun si ambos permanecían como amigos

-¡Me gustaría que lo hicieras!- gritó Naruto a la distancia, sacando a Sasori de sus cavilaciones. El asombro ante tales palabras sacudió su cuerpo entero, una grata sensación lo invadió, aun si Naruto bromeaba, adoraba que le siguiera sus bobos juegos, bromas de una "no" pareja

Cuando por fin le dio alcance a Naruto, tuvo que sujetarse las rodillas de lo cansado que se sentía. Naruto tenía tanta energía que resultaba humillante tratar de compararse con él

Una vez que recobró el aliento, se incorporó despacio y buscó con la mirada al rubio

Miró tanto a su izquierda como a su derecha, frente a él…nada

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, el sonido de un prolongado beso rompió el breve silencio que acompañaba sus pasos. Naruto lo había abrazado de improviso por la espalda para darle un beso tan pronunciado que Sasori creyó estar soñando

Por lo general, Naruto nunca correspondía ninguno de sus gestos y esta vez había sido Naruto quien le devolvía aquel suave contacto, tan adorable…mas no negaba que habría disfrutado aun mas uno en los labios

-¿A qué se debe eso?- inquirió cuando Naruto se apartó de él

-Fue por distraerte- respondió el rubio, mas agitado que antes. Le gustaba mucho estar con Sasori, gastándose bromas mutuas y compartiendo algo más que solo el tiempo y los almuerzos, ambos tenían un lazo que, a esas alturas ninguno sabia adjudicar ya, podía ser de amistad pero si se debiera a un simple compañerismo, Naruto no estaría experimentando esa dicha al ser abrazado, besado, la mas mínima muestra de afecto le devolvía la efusividad, y Sasori lo sabía, de ahí que no dejara de repetir sus afectuosas acciones

Una suave y efímera risa abandonó los labios de Naruto al observar los boletos que el pelirrojo sostenía entre sus dedos

-Nunca terminamos de ver la función- espetó, tomando a Naruto del brazo para acercarlo más hacia él. Naruto asintió al recordar el divertido espectáculo de magia al que lo había llevado Sasori meses atrás

Ooo

Al caer la noche, Naruto se dispuso a ducharse. Se perfumó y arregló lo mejor que le fue posible, a pesar de que solo se trataba de una salida, aun así quería verse bien, de algún modo quería que Sasori se fijara en él, que no lo viera como un inmaduro, aunque ambos lo eran, de eso no había duda

Dos firmes golpes contra la puerta, Naruto acudió a abrir y cuando lo hizo, un bello ramillete le bloqueó la vista

Quiso preguntar pero al apartar el ramo para ver a Sasori, se quedo momentáneamente sin habla

El rebelde cabello rojizo brillaba con la luminosidad del foco, cual insurgentes llamaradas. Las bellas orbes castañas lo miraron fijamente, Naruto solo atinó a cerrar la puerta, temía decir lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, le avergonzaba expresar tan de la nada lo bien que se veía Sasori, y lo confundían sus propios pensamientos

-Te ves arrebatador- profirió Sasori, colocando ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Naruto, acorralándolo contra la puerta

El rostro de Naruto ardió en demasía, evidenciando el prominente sonrojo del que era preso

-Esto es por la demora- los labios del pelirrojo acariciaron la comisura de sus labios, apenas lo suficiente para hacerle sentir un fuerte escalofrío. Naruto meditó entonces que el siguiente fallo que cometiera daría inicio a los besos labiales

-Solo tarde cinco minutos- murmuró al ser liberado. Con sutileza, Sasori sonrió

-No me gusta que me hagan esperar- admitió, cruzando los brazos tras de su nuca. Naruto lo siguió cabizbajo, recordando los desplantes pasados, en su anterior colegio lo había dejado plantado casi siempre y las escasas ocasiones en que no lo hizo, sucedía algún inconveniente que lo forzaba a retirarse

-Lo sien…- dos dedos le impidieron terminar con la disculpa. Sasori retomó la caminata de nuevo

-Solo tú puedes hacerme esperar- y aunque la frase tenia doble significado, Sasori sabía de antemano que Naruto no se percataría de ello. Él lo esperaría años de ser necesario con tal de que Naruto le diera una oportunidad

Al llegar al edificio, Sasori compró varias golosinas para ambos, las gaseosas y los chocolates no faltaron, así como tampoco faltaron los juegos infantiles que lograron captar más de una mirada en ellos

La sala estaba casi a oscuras, exceptuando las tenues luces laterales que se extendían por la alfombra de caucho

Dos asientos libres, la mejor vista del lugar y ambos intercambiaron miradas al estar sentados

-Los castigos no cuentan aquí, ¿verdad?- preguntó Naruto con cierta timidez, jugando con las mangas de su chamarra. Sasori permaneció dubitativo, el rubio se refería a los besos que le daba cuando se distraía o terminaba sumido en algún pensamiento, seguramente doloroso

-No- acomodó las golosinas en medio de los asientos. Por más que le encantara la idea de poder besarlo finalmente en los labios… no lo haría, no se aprovecharía de la situación y tampoco incomodaría a Naruto de esa manera

-¿No?- pero el gesto zorruno del rubio lo desconcertó momentáneamente. Una chispa de decepción brilló en los ojos azules, tan solo unos instantes. O quizás fue su imaginación…

-El juego no tiene que continuar si tú no quieres- aclaró, tratando de no delatar la ansiedad interna que le había provocado aquel gesto inocente de Naruto

-¿Y si el juego deja de serlo?- la pregunta fue formulada en un tono tan bajo que Sasori apenas logró escucharlo

Lentamente sus manos viajaron por el contorno del asiento hasta posarse sobre las de Naruto. Suaves, cálidas

-Podemos…intentarlo- gesticuló en el mismo tono para que solo Naruto lo oyera

-Eso me gustaría- confesó Naruto, cerrando los ojos al divisar el rostro de Sasori acercándose

Temió que Naruto se apartara, lo alteró el hecho de pensar que lo hiciera. Por esa razón, Sasori sujetó firmemente las mejillas del rubio, deleitándose con los labios del mismo. Apenas un suave contacto y cuando quiso darse cuenta, su lengua ya se movía ansiosa entre los labios de Naruto, pidiendo acceso, un acceso que le fue concedido casi de inmediato

Sus lenguas se unieron, sus labios se movían ansiosos, y esta vez fue Naruto quien pasó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasori para profundizar el contacto

Se expondría otra vez, abriría de nuevo su corazón si con ello lograba sentir esas sensaciones tan placenteras que le hacía experimentar Sasori con cada muestra de afecto

El telón se elevó, las luces alumbraron por completo el recinto, dando comienzo al espectáculo

Y solo cuando las voces vitorearon al mago, el intenso beso se rompió

Naruto volvió su atención al frente. Sabia interiormente que, tanto el beso como la cita se repetirían, y él estaba dispuesto a enamorarse de nuevo, eso si no es que lo estaba ya...


End file.
